Eternity
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Tomados de la mano y mirándose uno al otro,... hacia el lugar donde sólo existe una palabra 'Eternidad' GRAN FINAL! EPÍLOGO ONLINE! reviews plis! SesshKag! arigato minnasan x su apoyo! *Si desean enviar comentarios, via PM xfa para contestarte n.n*
1. Prólogo

**Eternity**

**Prólogo de una noche sin estrellas**

Era una oscura noche, por alguna extraña razón las estrellas de ese firmamento claro y antiguo no se miraban, las estrellas estaban ausentes; las nubes eran la causa de ello, del mismo modo ni la Luna en esa noche se podía ver...

Por el bosque antiguo se podía percibir una imagen, una silueta que iba a toda velocidad.. no se podía ver a simple vista.

Unos fríos ojos dorados observaba con detenimiento el paisaje nocturno, fija su vista por unos instantes y luego sigue su camino.

Sus largos cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos, del color de una Luna llena que hacía juego con sus ojos, sus dorados ojos.

De pronto, se detiene y mira por todos lados.. decide desenvainar su espada.

-No tiene caso que me sigan...- su voz era fría y amenazadora.

Entra esa oscuridad de dicha noche, aparecen unos seres extraños... eran algunos humanos que en sus manos tenían armas y antorchas pues parecían estaban en su búsqueda.

-Acaso quieren morir... nigens, nadie puede conmigo...- una sonrisa un tanto maligna se forma en sus labios.

-Muere maldito youkai!- uno de los hombres se lanza al ataque, pero cual va siendo la sorpresa para el resto que el youkai con sus garras lo parte en dos.

-Este era tu destino... je- sus ojos miran con repugnancia lo que quedó de ese humano y mira su mano manchada de sangre del modo que la limpia mientras saborea esa sustancia carmín.

Los demás seres miran con terror al youkai mientras que ese ser se lanza al ataque y acaba con ellos casi al instante.

-Nadie me puede detener... ineptos...- esas eran sus últimas palabras antes de seguir con su camino.

Envaina su espada y se va a toda velocidad. No pasa mucho que se detiene en un gran castillo, parecía su morada... al entrar, nota un ambiente un poco extraño no era el mismo...

-Jaken, dónde te encuentras?

En ese mismo instante, Jaken sale con una vela en sus manos que alumbra dicho lugar; éste al ver a su amo hace una reverencia.

-Amo, pudo llegar con bien...- pero es interrumpido con una gélida mirada de su amo.

-Al parecer no han llegado el resto de los nigens, no es así?- pregunta seriamente el youkai de cabellos plateados.

-No, no han logrado llegar a esa zona...

-Ella sigue aquí?- el tono de voz de ese youkai era un poco preocupante, algo muy raro en él.

-Hai.

De ese modo, ese extraño ser se da la media vuelta y deja solo al sapo, sus pasos eran lentos y casi silenciosos, caminaba lentamente por esos largos pasillos de su castillo... de ese majestuoso castillo en el que vivía...

Nota que de pronto, unos ruidos se acercan cada vez más a su morada, sabía que los humanos estaban mas cerca de él y... de ella.

-No lo permitiré...

Los humanos comienzan a entrar por donde sea al lugar, eso para ese ser de ojos de oro no le agradaba en absoluto y fija su vista en ellos... esos seres repugnantes estaban invadiendo su castillo y no duda del modo que los ataca.

El youkai los atacaba a toda velocidad, por su lado, Jaken.. hacía lo mismo y nota que uno de los humanos estaba escapando y se dirigía al fondo de un pasillo, eso para el ser de mirada de hielo lo enciende al grado que deja a sus enemigos y sale corriendo para perseguir a ese iluso.

-No te acercarás!- al decir esas palabras, de sus manos aparece un látigo verdoso y de ese modo, acaba al instante con ese ser...

Corre hasta llegar a una puerta y la abre.. nota a alguien que estaba al fondo... parecía que estaba sentada y su mirada hacia abajo. Los ojos del youkai cobran un poco de vida al ver a esa persona...

Esa persona era una mujer, una hermosa humana de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés su mirada se alza al ver al youkai, éste lentamente se acerca a ella.

-Estás... bien?- pregunta el youkai.

-Si..- su voz era suave y casi en susurro.

De ese modo, el youkai se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus brazos, la mujer se queda un poco extrañada.

-No dejaré que te lleven... solo me perteneces a mi...- decía en el oído de la chica.

-.....- la chica por su lado se queda callada, de pronto su mirada cambia y de su ropa saca una daga, la cual hiere al youkai.

El youkai se queda helado a lo que había visto, no creía que esa humana lo hubiese engañado de ese modo.. nota como la humana se separa de él y saca un extraño tridente.

-Quien creería que caerías tan fácil... – la chica apunta la extraña arma al youkai que se queda helado.

-... tú... me has… engañado?... cómo te atreves?...- decía el youkai sin palabras.

-Mi deber era acabar contigo y así será!

La chica aleja el arma del youkai y la inserta en la tierra del modo que paraliza al youkai, este no se puede mover.

-No... puede... ser... maldita... humana!!!!!!!- grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se mueve y usa su espada.

En eso, el youkai se mueve y blande su espada... la chica no logra esquivarlo del modo que es herida.

-Ah... no, no...- la chica cae de rodillas mientras que el poder de la lanza se desvanece, del modo que el youkai logra moverse un poco.

-Te... mataré... Kagome...- el youkai alza su espada a punto de acabar con la vida de esa chica.

De nuevo el youkai blande su espada y hiere de gravedad a la chica.

-Sessh...oumaru...- la chica se siente mal y su visión es borrosa- no importa... tu destino... es morir.

La chica se siente mas débil pero se sostiene del tridente que era de color de oro y la hoja del arma era plateada. Sesshoumaru por su lado se prepara al ver que la chica quita la lanza del suelo.

-Te... mataré...

Kagome hace un movimiento y Sesshoumaru no puede moverse, del modo que en el ataque de la mujer éste pierde su espada y...

-Tu final ha llegado...

-Maldita.... humana... te juro que regresaré... y te mataré...- esas eran las últimas palabras del youkai al sentir que su cuerpo no respondía y una gran niebla lo estaba cubriendo por completo.

De ese modo, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru desaparece y cambio... una joya de color rojo como el mismo rubí cae en las manos de la mujer.

-Kami...- pero sus heridas eran muy graves, mira la espada del youkai y la toma- Sounnga, esta espada... nadie la verá... nunca más, por lo mismo de que Sesshoumaru... no..

No puede mas y cae al suelo sin vida, deja caer la joya que era redonda y tenía incrustado una especie de rubí rojo del modo que rueda y cae al estanque que estaba cerca.

La chica por su lado, en sus manos tenía esa espada, sin vida aún la sostenía pues no dejaría que de nuevo sea usada, ni menos por ese youkai.

De ese modo, los humanos que sobrevivieron solo encontraron a la mujer sin vida y con la espada en sus manos, en cambio, la joya nunca fue vista de nuevo...

La nubes que cubrían esa noche, desaparecían del modo que la Luna se hacía presente al igual que las estrellas... eran como si esos astros no querían ser testigos ante tal catástrofe.

No se supo de nuevo de ese youkai, la chica por su lado fue enterrada pero en sus manos lleva consigo la espada.

En el caso de la joya... nadie la encontró y de ese modo, quedó perdida en el fondo de ese estanque...

Los años pasan y el ambiente cambia, la joya seguía en el mismo sitio... hasta que, alguien parece que la encuentra y queda impresionado por su belleza.

-Es hermosa!

Un hombre, la guarda en sus ropas y se va caminando, el ambiente era muy diferente... ya no había bosque y cielo puro, sino grandes edificios y gente a su alrededor.

Se podía observar que todo había cambiado pero... el inicio de todo está por comenzar, algo nuevo...

**Fin del prólogo**

Hola a todos!!!!! como ven, aparte de Jingo aquí está otro fic mío... ojalá les guste!

Espero que les haya gustado este prólogo y si, este es el fic que les decía donde Inuyasha no hará su aparición y será un Sessh/Kag completo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Los dejo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!! no se olviden de sus reviews!

Se despide con cariño

Bunny n.n


	2. Hija de político

**Capítulo I: hija de político**

La cuidad, tan exuberante como siempre, por todos lados se nota a la gente caminar de un lado a otro, algunos con prisa por algo y otros no...

Se nota a simple vista que el paisaje ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, ya no hay esos bosques mágicos antiguos, los castillos de señores feudales... no, era diferente.

Un día de finales de verano se podía notar en Tokio, la capital de Japón, ese día... bastante radiante y calor.

Pero... entre las calles de esa gran cuidad, una hermosa chica caminaba lentamente... sus ojos cafés observan su alrededor y su largo cabello azabache caída en sus hombro y parte de su espalda. La chica que no pasaba de los 20 años vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados a su figura y una blusa de color azul... a uno a que otra persona le llamaba la atención la imagen de la chica.

Ella camina por la calle, de pronto se detiene en una tienda de ropa...

-Es hermoso,...- la chica observa con entusiasmo un vestido de novia, pues se dice que es la mayor ilusión de la mayoría de las chicas.

El nombre de nuestra chica sin lugar a dudas es Kagome, Higurashi Kagome... ella, se aleja del lugar y sigue su camino hasta toparse en un gran edificio.

Kagome mira por unos instantes la estructura de dicho lugar y decide entrar, nota que es un lugar muy elegante en que las personas mucho mayores que ella trabajaban.

-Creo que se llevará una gran sorpresa...- decía con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese mismo instante, una mujer bien vestida se acerca a la chica mientras la saluda de la forma correspondida.

-Buenas tardes Kagome-sama, no esperábamos su visita- la mujer se inclina y Kagome hace el mismo gesto.

-Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi padre, eso es todo- comenta Kagome.

-Ya veo... mejor sígame!

Al decir eso, la secretaria lleva a Kagome al fondo del lugar donde se encontraban los elevadores, los cuales eran igual de elegantes; Kagome entra en él con la mujer y de ese modo suben algunos pisos.

Durante ese ligero trayecto, ninguna dice palabra alguna, Kagome parecía que estaba pensando pues se notaba un poco distraída porque ambas llegan a su destino y...

-Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama!- la mujer llama a Kagome y ésta sale del trance.

-Oh! Si, disculpe!

La mujer sonríe y lleva a Kagome hasta el fondo de dicho pasillo… pero, antes de llegar se topa con un chico de ojos azules y mirada tranquila; parecía que Higurashi lo conocía…

-Miroku! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Kagome! Igual para es un gusto verte por aquí.

-Todo bien con mi padre?- pregunta curiosa la chica lo que provoca una sonrisa un poco pícara por parte de Miroku.

-Si, no te preocupes Kagome…demo, se puede saber el motivo de visita?- Miroku estaba un poco extrañado, pues en los últimos dos años ella estaba presente ahí si se trata de algo se suma importancia.

-Mmm vine a ver a mi padre, eso es todo- comenta sonriente la chica.

Después, Kagome se despide de Miroku y sigue caminando hasta el fondo, era una gran oficina y ella degustaba de estar en ese lugar… al fondo, estaba un gran escritorio y al mismo tiempo un hombre parecido a la chica pero con cabellos cortos y ojos azules que alza su vista al ver a su visitante.

-Kagome! Hija!- su padre la abraza y ella se siente contenta.

-Vine a verte de sorpresa!

-Jo, eso es bueno… es raro recibir visitas.

-Te entiendo padre, tu trabajo es bastante complejo.

Cuando su padre escucha esas palabras, sonríe y Kagome por su lado lo mismo… se notaba simple vista que ambos eran padre e hija, se parecían en mucho…

El nombre de su padre era Hiro Higurashi, un hombre importante en el medio político; los Higurashi son una familia que a lo largo de los años ha ocupado puestos en la política y lo han usado de la mejor manera que han logrado el cariño de mucha gente de la capital; por consiguiente, Kagome es su hija única... en el caso su madre, ella murió cuando Kagome tenía solo 10 años y su padre no se volvió a casar a pesar de que tenía algunas oportunidades.

-Y bueno Kagome, que te atrae por aquí, aparte de visitarme?- pregunta con amabilidad su padre.

-Bueno, ya sabes que día es hoy?- al decir eso, la chica fija su vista en una fotografía en la cual estaba en el escritorio de su padre...

Esa fotografía aparecían tres personas, Kagome mas pequeña, su padre y su ahora fallecida madre; su padre nota la indirecta de su hija y sonríe.

-Es cierto, tenemos que visitarla- Hiro una vez más abraza a su hija y ella sonríe.

-Entonces... te espero?- pregunta Kagome mientras se sienta en un sillón que quedaba al frente del escritorio de caoba.

-Hai, de hecho... hoy terminaré mucho antes.

Así queda acordado, Kagome se queda ahí y su padre termina algunas cosas pendientes... en eso, entra Miroku.

-Ah, Higurashi-sama... desea verlo una persona- pero se queda extrañado al ver a Kagome tomar una taza de té- este, no sabía que seguía ocupado.

-No te preocupes, Kagome?- llama a su hija y esta deja la taza en la mesita.

-Si?

-Por qué no me esperas afuera con Miroku? Así charlan un poco ambos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos!- Kagome toma su bolso y sale con Miroku.

Ambos chicos salen de la oficina de su padre, pero Kagome se queda extrañada al ver a una persona vestida toda de negro y con gafas oscuras; era un hombre de cabellos largos azabaches y piel tan blanca como la nieve; Miroku nota la mirada de la chica.

-Ese tipo no me cae nada bien, de hecho, no tiene muy buena reputación que digamos entre nosotros- comenta en voz baja a la chica, ésta mira de reojo una vez más al hombre y nota... que se quita sus gafas mostrando unos ojos carmín fríos.

-Ya... veo...- de ese modo, Miroku la lleva afuera del lugar y ese hombre extraño observa con detenimiento a la chica.

-...

Momentos después, ese hombre entra a la oficina de Hiro y lo encuentra sentado en su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes Naraku-san- saluda Hiro al levantarse de su asiento y estrechándole la mano.

-Buenas tardes Hiro-san, veo que tenía visitas- sonríe un poco.

-Jo, era mi hija Kagome... pues debemos de hacer unas cosas.

-Entiendo...

En eso, Hiro invita a Naraku a sentarse y este acepta su invitación del modo que hablan de algunos asuntos.

-Y... tiene una respuesta hacia mi invitación?- pregunta Naraku con cierto aire de interés en la respuesta de Higurashi.

Cuando escucha eso, Hiro mira seriamente a Naraku; por alguna extraña razón... no le agradaba mucho eso.

-A qué te refieres?... sabes bien, mejor que nadie que no me iría tan bajo para lograr ese puesto- las palabras de Hiro eran firmes y su mirada muy seria.

-Tan bueno como siempre, acaso no sabes que eso te perjudica? Eres una persona grande y puedes llegar muy lejos...- Naraku hablaba sin darse cuenta de las palabras de Hiro.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, no quiero ser partícipe de ese tráfico ilegal, NUNCA!- por su parte, Hiro se estaba molestando.

-Ohh ya veo... pensé que realmente le agradaría, pues no sería muy bueno de su parte no aceptar; usted mejor que nadie, que hay ocasiones que si no aceptas... puedes tener grandes problemas- esas palabras eran un poco amenazadoras, Hiro queda silencio y luego la contesta.

-Si es así, prefiero tomar el riesgo que a poner en juego mi honra y mi orgullo... por nada, dejaré que los Higurashi caigan tan bajo...

-Y... que me dice de su hija, con ese semblante supongo que será tu sucesor; no has pensado que ella igual...

-NO METAS A KAGOME EN ESTO!!- Hiro alza su voz al meter a su hija en esas cosas.

-Oh! tranquilo!... tiene las aptitudes necesarias para serlo...- su sonrisa aparece y eso molesta mucho a Hiro.

Hay un silencio entre ellos y Naraku mira fijamente a Higurashi, este igual lo hacía...

-Y... de nuevo te lo diré, aceptas la invitación?- Naraku dice en tono severo lo último, Hiro ya tenía su respuesta a eso.

-Iee, no acepto... será me mejor que te retires...

Naraku al principio se sorprende ante las palabras de Hiro pero una sonrisa en sus labios se transforma y de ese modo le dice.

-De acuerdo, pero atente a las consecuencias después- Hiro se queda extrañado al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Naraku.

El hombre de ojos carmín sale de la oficina y se pone de nuevo las gafas... Hiro se queda inmóvil por unos momentos.

-_Pobre de ti Hiro, tus días... están contados..._- piensa Naraku al salir de ahí.

En otro lado, Miroku y Kagome estaban platicando un rato en la cafetería del lugar, ambos se llevan bien y se encontraban bebiendo un poco de café.

Miroku es el mejor amigo de Kagome, se conocían desde muy pequeños porque sus familias mantenían una amistad muy estrecha. Su familia igual estaba dentro del mundo de la política y tuvo mucha influencia en la vida de Miroku... pero, su familia de forma extraña murió en un accidente de auto y quedó solo; Kagome siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento y siempre se lo agradeció... él era el ayudante del padre de Kagome y al mismo tiempo seguía la ideas de éste.

-Jo, por cierto... como van las cosas con Sango? Eh? DIME!- Kagome parecía muy interesada en ello.

-Ah, la bella Sango... no sabes como amo a esa mujer, tan bella..- suspira en tono soñador el chico y provoca una sonrisa pícara en Kagome.

-Jejejeje, como lo dices supongo que bien...

Pero, Miroku de pronto gira su vista al ver a una hermosa mujer sentarse y no duda en levantarse de la mesa a seguirla; Kagome lo mira entre divertida y un poco molesta. Miroku se acerca hasta la dama y toma sus manos; ésta no sabe nada del asunto pero...

-Oh, hermosa dama, no la había visto por aquí...no le gustaría conocer el lugar conmigo?- las palabras un tanto seductoras de Miroku molestan a la dama que no duda ni un sólo instante en lanzarle una gran bofetada.

-Atrevido!- la mujer lo deja y Kagome se acerca... nota que tenía una marca de la mano en la mejilla izquierda.

-Eso te pasa por hentai!- la voz de Kagome era seria y al mismo tiempo era en tono de burla.

-Kagome... no sigas, se supone que eres mi amiga y debes de apoyarme..- decía Miroku un poco adolorido por el golpe.

En ese instante, Hiro hace acto de presencia del modo que llama a su hija, ella se acerca a él y lo abraza.

-Es momento de irnos.. nos vemos mañana Miroku- se despide Hiro del chico que estaba un poco nervioso y con su mano ocultaba la marca de la bofetada.

-Jejeje ten más cuidado a la próxima Miroku! No te preocupes! No le diré nada a Sango- la chica igual se despide de su amigo y se va de ahí... su padre se queda extrañado.

-Por qué dices eso hija?

-Oh, nada en especial... jajaja

Ambos suben al auto que Hiro conduciría en ese instante, Kagome mira la cuidad desde ahí y pensaba que era linda... entre ellos dos hay silencio ligero que parecía que lo disfrutaban un poco.

Era el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Kagome, al mismo tiempo, ambos iban a visitarla en el cementerio donde descansaban sus restos, cuando se supo tiempo atrás sobre la muerte de la esposa de Higurashi fue un golpe fuerte para todos, pues no se sabe a la perfección la causa de esa pérdida en la familia... pero muchos comentan que fue por una enfermedad a la que dio fin con su vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ellos llegan a la entrada de su destino, Kagome mira que a lado de la entrada había una anciana que vendía flores y se acerca a ella.

-Oh, jovencita desea algo?- pregunta con amabilidad y dulzura la anciana.

-Tiene rosas... rosas amarillas?- pregunta con una sonrisa Kagome, la anciana asiente y le muestra las flores que deseaba.

-Tiene muy buen gusto... son el último ramo que me queda...

-No importa, muchas gracias!- Kagome le da el dinero y las toma, huele el suave aroma de esas rosas y se siente embragada ante delicioso aroma.

Antes de que entrara al lugar, siente que la anciana toca ligeramente sus ropas y se queda extrañada.

-Niña... te puedo decir algo?- pregunta la anciana un poco seria.

-Si...- Kagome estaba extrañada ante eso.

La anciana le hace una seña de que se acerca y Kagome siente sus manos llenas de arrugas posar en su piel blanca, no entendía nada del asunto.

-Con solo verte y ahora sentirte, puedo sentir una gran energía en tu interior...es como si hubieses nacido en un tiempo pasado y ahora estás de nuevo aquí...

Kagome se siente incómoda ante eso, y se aleja de forma brusca de la anciana del modo que la ve con un poco de temor, la anciana le sonríe y ésta se siente confundida... la deja, entra al cementerio donde su padre ya la esperaba.

-Hija, por qué tardaste tanto?

-Yo... este... tardé en elegir las rosas, las predilectas de mamá.

En eso, le muestra el hermoso ramo de rosas y padre sonríe del modo que lo toma y lo deja en la tumba a la que visitaban.

-Creo que tu madre si te viera, estaría muy feliz... eres idéntica a ella.

-Lo crees así padre, pero mamá era mucho mas bonita que yo..- la sonrisa de sus labios aparece de nuevo y decide orar un poco enfrente de la tumba de su madre.

Los dos oran un poco, cada año era lo mismo y piensan que es lo mejor... pues sienten mucho la ausencia de ella, aunque sobretodo Kagome lleva el recuerdo de su madre en el fondo de su corazón.

Luego de un rato ambos terminan y se van del lugar no sin antes de Kagome mandar un beso hacia esa tumba... cuando Kagome sale del cementerio, nota que la anciana que vendía flores ya no se encontraba y sus plantas de igual forma no se encontraban; piensa que al terminar su deber se fue...

Una vez más suben al auto y en esa ocasión se van hacia su hogar, una gran casa en una de las zonas de Tokio mas hermosas.

Cuando salen del auto, notan que una anciana que parecía que era la ama de llaves, los recibe con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios, su nombre era Kaede.

-Hiro-sama, Kagome-san, es un honor tenerlos de nuevo aquí...- saluda de forma formal a los dos y Kagome la abraza.

-Detesto que me trates tan así.. Kaede, hoy fuimos a ver a mamá.

-Gracias Kaede, será mejor que entremos.

Entonces los tres entran a su hogar que era muy grande y elegante... Kagome sube a su habitación a dejar su bolso y Kaede desde abajo le dice algo a la chica.

-Kagome-chan, llamó Sango-san y me dijo que cuando puedas le hablaras.

-Domo arigatou- contesta Kagome.

Hiro igual sube por las escaleras y entra a una sala llena de libros y cosas extrañas, como objetos antiguos y pinturas... pero al fondo estaba una especie de altar donde yacía lo que era una espada.

-... esa espada...- intenta tocarla por unos instantes pero algo se lo impide- es cierto, solo ciertas personas pueden tenerla...

Cual va siendo sus sorpresa que gira su vista y nota a Kagome en la puerta de la entrada.

-Kagome!- su padre se asusta un poco al verla ahí y entra.

-Padre... ya está la cena lista, de nuevo con esa espada?... no entiendo por qué la tienes ahí, ya sé que nuestros antepasados la obtuvieron...

-Hija, me puedes prometer algo?...- Kagome estaba extrañada, su padre de pronto la toma de sus manos y la mira fijamente.

-Qué... cosa?...- la chica estaba extrañada.

-Nunca... entregues a su dueño esta espada... no lo hagas, de acuerdo?- la chica no entendía nada de eso, y mira confundida esa extraña espada.

-Pero... acaso tiene... dueño..?..- la chica deseaba una explicación pero su padre se la niega.

-Tú solo promete eso, esta espada si, si tiene un dueño...

-De... acuerdo...

-Gracias- su padre la abraza y ella seguía un tanto extrañada.

Luego, los dos deciden cenar en el comedor... la cocinera les había hecho algo sencillo pero con una gran sabor.

-Hija, te quería decir algo...

-Mmm, que es?- Kagome pregunta curiosa.

-Te quería decir que pueda que mañana salga de viaje... es importante.

-De nuevo? Y yo que quería que estuvieras aquí!- algo que a Kagome no le gustaba nada del trabajo de su padre, era que saliera del país ... no le gustaba que si padre viajara y la dejara sola..

-Lo siento Kagome, es importante, debes de comprenderme.

La chica baja su cabeza y asiente en forma derrotada, eso era porque le traía malos recuerdos... pues su madre había muerto una noche de fin de verano con ausencia de Hiro, en su casa... con Kagome, la mujer había dejado el mundo abrazando a su hija, a su pequeña Kagome.

-Saldré por una semana, luego estaré contigo el tiempo que quieras- intenta calmar a su hija y ésta sonríe ligeramente.

-Si es parte de tu trabajo... no te puedo detener...

Hiro se siente un poco tranquilo ante esa respuesta y de ese modo, Kagome termina su cena, se despide de su padre y deja el lugar para descansar...

Por otro lado, entre la oscuridad de la noche... alguien corría a toda velocidad... se notaba que tenía una larga cabellera porque se movía al compás de sus silenciosos pasos.

Esa silueta salta hacia lo alto de un edificio del modo que se refleja en esa Luna llena de aquella noche, un brillo dorado logra verse... unos ojos dorados se posan en el paisaje de la cuidad nocturna.

-Todo es tan... diferente...- su voz era un susurro que se perdía en el aire de esa noche y sigue con su camino.

De nuevo, esa silueta se pierde entre las sombras de la cuidad, en busca de algo... o de alguien...

En la casa de Kagome, ella se peinaba tranquilamente sentada enfrente de su espejo, donde apreciaba su reflejo cepillándose.

-Siempre es lo mismo, mi padre sale de viaje cada año luego de visitar a mi madre...- se decía casi para si misma- su mirada era un poco triste, no era muy común que ella se perdiera en su reflejo pero... por alguna extraña razón, ella por unos instantes observa que en su reflejo... se ve una sala un poco extraña; no era su habitación sino... otra- nani?

Kagome observa por milésimas de segundo el fondo del reflejo diferente, era oscuro y apenas se definía... pero sobre todo nota que se pierde cuando algo se acerca; no logra verla por completo porque cierra sus ojos... la imagen del espejo era la misma.

-Pero... qué fue eso?...- la chica se frota un poco sus ojos e intenta calmarse, luego hace el intento de olvidar dicho suceso para irse a la cama, había sido un día muy pesado.

Se deja caer en la cama y se arropa, toma un poco aire y apaga la luz, al instante se queda dormida...

A las afueras de la casa, en lo alto de un árbol una silueta observa todo... truena sus manos y de sus labios se forma una sonrisa de que había encontrado algo.

-Puedo percibir ese repugnante aroma... – salta y entra a los jardines de esa casa... para lograr su objetivo.

**Fin del capítulo I**

Mou! después de mucho aqui está el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic!... como ven, Kagome aqui hace su aparición por completo y al mismo tiempo a Miroku, mou... como ven aqui es un AU por completo y bueno, Miroku tendrá un papel importante con relación a Kagome, no se preocupen, Sango igual aparecerá...

Bueno, en esta historia pueda que muchos personajes no salgan... esto es debido al tipo de trama que manejará... y por lo tanto, Inuyasha(gomen fans de inu-chan, mascota XD) pero no aparecerá en este fic... n.n así el sessh/kag se verá un 'poco' más relajado, lo mismo con Shippo... no tendrá su aparición porque no entra en una trama hasta cierto punto... fría.

En fin... les pido disculpas por esto... y regresando a lo otro, qué pasará? quien es esa persona que estaba enfrente de la casa de Kagome?... por qué su padre le dijo esas palabras sobre esa espada?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Ahora pasemos a los reviews!

**Meg-ek:** si... no estuve por aqui por la suspensión de mi cuenta dos veces... je, pues si Sessh estará en el futuro con Kagome... oh ya verás, jejeje gracias por tu review!

**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan:** jajaja n.n gracias por su apoyo chicas, me da gusto que les gustó el prólogo y bueno les agradezco mucho su review y aquí está el primer capi!!!!!!!

**hitoki-chan: **-.-U si me dio mucho coraje pero... ya está Jingo otra vez dando lata en FFnet! claro, desde el último capítulo donde se quedó, jejeje gracias por tu apoyo y si SESSH-KAG 4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! weeeeeeeeeee!!! gracias por tu review!

**Meridiana:** mou, si... veo que te gustan igual los sesshxkag, jejejeje gracias por lo de perdida XD y aquí está la continuación! espero que haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!

**ishi:** bueno... de fics de Inuyasha creo que es mi décimo fic, jejeje bueno... gracias por tu queja, lo haría con mucho gusto pero... no puedo, pues no es el único fic que escribo, tengo otro de Inuyasha y uno más de Yu Yu Hakusho, mou.. pero los siguientes capis serán más largos para compensar un poco! gracias por tu review!

**Lucy Yasha:** mou, lindo nick... que bueno que te gustó el fic y sólo por decir que sessh y kag hacen una gran pareja me caes bien, jejeje no ya XD, igual me da gusto ver que existen personas que les interesa esta pareja!!!! gracias por tu review!

**Karina-chan:** jajajaja no, Rin no era... y quería dar esa sensación de confusión colocando quien eran realmente al final, pero... Rin aparecerá más adelante; con respecto a la razón de sellarlo o... mejor dicho, matar a Sessh... pues es uno de los grandes misterios que estarán envueltos por ahora, pues es algo muy importante,muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! espero te haya gustado este fic!

Bueno, creo que es todo... les agradezco a todos sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	3. Un asesinato a media noche

**Capítulo II: un asesinato a media noche**

La noche estaba en su punto más alto, al mismo tiempo el astro nocturno estaba en todo su esplendor en Tokio...

En una gran casa descansaba tranquilamente una chica de cabellos azabaches, había pasado por un día algo agitado y solo pensaba en descansar un poco.

Se notaba que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo... pero, entre los jardines de dicho lugar una silueta caminaba con mucho cuidado, sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que casi nadie podía percibirlos.

El largo cabello plateado se mueve al compás de sus pasos, ese ser extraño mira por unos instantes el lugar y sonríe.

-Lo encontré...

Al decir esas palabras, da un gran salto y prepara sus manos que eran garras y con ello, rompe el gran ventanal.. se escucha un gran ruido.

Los habitantes de la casa se despiertan ante el ruido y Kagome sobretodo se levanta exaltada... ella mira por todos lados y se abraza así misma, un terrible escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Kagome intenta calmarse, pero... escucha unos ruidos que la hacen levantarse de su cama.

-Padre?- se decía así misma... pero, de pronto el ruido se apaga y la chica se queda inmóvil.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica sale de su habitación para revisar lo ocurrido, no ve nada y ni nota algo extraño... baja las escaleras y se queda helada al notar el ventanal hecho trizas.

-Nani?...

La chica gira su vista y algo le deja helada, una silueta mucho más alto que ella estaba enfrente y la mira sigilosamente. Kagome se queda helada a eso, y ve claramente como los ojos dorados de ese ser la inspeccionaban y luego... se da la vuelta.

En ese mismo instante el ser se va corriendo y Kagome nota que iba en dirección hacia la habitación de su padre.

Hiro dormía tranquilamente pero... se despierta al sentir algo extraño en su interior y observa que era más de la media noche.

-... siento...- Hiro parecía que sentía algo extraño y de pronto...

-Te encontré!!!!!!

Hiro se queda helado al ver una silueta enfrente de él y al mismo tiempo ataca; Hiro nota como ese ser era muy veloz y logra herirlo un poco en su brazo.

-Quién... eres?- pregunta Hiro mientras se levanta.

-No tiene caso, decir quien soy... al que morirá!

Su voz era varonil y muy grave, al mismo tiempo muy fría y amenazante; Hiro se da cuenta que no era humano.. sus orejas puntiagudas lo delataban y una Luna en su frente de igual modo..

-Tú... se supone que tú....- Hiro estaba helado, parecía que conocía a ese ser, la silueta no hace algún gesto y vuelve atacar al humano.

Para eso, Hiro sale huyendo de la habitación e intenta escapar de cualquier modo, Kagome lo nota pero siente como era empujada por su padre a una habitación.

-No salgas!!!- eran sus palabras cuando Kagome entra a la habitación, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en ese instante.

-Na... ni...?- la chica queda dentro de ese lugar encerrada.

El ser perseguía a Hiro a toda velocidad y éste intentaba de cualquier modo escapar de las garras. El hombre llega hasta el jardín pero nota que no tenía escapatoria alguna...

-Rayos...

-Tus días están contados- habla el ser y la luz de la Luna lo refleja... del modo que Hiro nota quien era exactamente.

-No.. puede ser... un...

Kagome por su lado intentaba de alguna u otra forma salir de ahí, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría y tenía miedo de que a su padre le pasara algo...

-Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que hacerlo!!- Kagome empujaba una y otra vez la puerta hasta que lo logra.

En el jardín, Hiro mira seriamente a ese ser.

-Un youkai en estos tiempos...

-....- el youkai lo miraba de forma asesina- humano, como osas hablar así... te mataré.

-No imagine que hayas regresado a este mundo... es, por venganza?- pregunta Hiro.

El youkai no dice palabra alguna y se dedica a exterminar a su víctima, Hiro no logra escapar y siente como su cuerpo era rasgado y quemado con las garras que contenían veneno.

-Todos los humanos son débiles...je- una sonrisa maligna aparece en sus labios y deja helado a Hiro, éste de alguna u otra forma intenta escapar.

En ese mismo instante, el youkai lanza su último zarpazo para acabar con su vida... siente la sangre humana en sus dedos y la observa.

-Dónde la tendrá?... ese olor repugnante desapareció...- mira con superioridad al humano y luego se va de ahí, pues nota la presencia de alguien corriendo.

La hija de Higurashi llega toda agitada y se queda helada a lo que ve... su padre, sin vida y en medio de su líquido carmín, Kagome grita de terror.

-PADREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kagome corre hacia él y sin importarle su pijama se mancha de ese carmín... su padre aún estaba con vida.

-Hi... ja...- Hiro mira con dificultad a Kagome.

-Padre! Estarás bien... lo sé!

-Iee, mi tiempo... ha llegado...- Hiro con trabajo acerca su mano a la mejilla mojada por las lágrimas de Kagome.

-Padre... no, no me dejes!- decía Kagome entre lágrimas.

Para ese momento, Kaede y los demás sirvientes ven con horror la escena... Kaede, baja su vista..

-Hija... no te... preocupes.. yo, esta...ré... contigo...arg.. escucha bien...- Hiro intentaba decirle algo a Kagome y ésta acerca su oído para escucharlo mejor.

-Padre, dime...

-Cui...da... el... legado... cuida... el tesoro... Higurashi...- no puede más, siente mucho dolor en su cuerpo y Kagome trata de ayudarlo.

-Padre!... pa...- pero éste había cerrado ya sus ojos, Kagome lo abraza mientras gruesas lágrimas salen de sus ojos...

No lo creía, no creía que en un instante su padre perdió la vida...siente el cuerpo frío de su padre; Kaede se acerca a ella y la abraza para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-Tu padre, siempre estará contigo...- decía Kaede tranquilizando a la chica.

-Padre...PADRE!!!!- lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, Kagome no creía ver a su padre muerto.

A lo alto, el youkai miraba con atención lo sucedido y desaparece al instante... era muy veloz y a causa de eso no era visto por facilidad por las personas...

Ese extraño ser sigue con su camino hasta desaparecer por completo del panorama... al día siguiente, todo era un caos en la cuidad; la muerte de Hiro dio un vuelco terrible en las oficinas de gobierno.

En la casa de los Higurashi aparecieron cientos de policías, los cuales revisaron todos los hechos y de ese modo, terminaron por llevarse el cuerpo inerte de Hiro las ambulancias... Kagome no creía lo que ocurrió en esa noche y no entendía las palabras de su padre.

Miroku fue avisado al instante y llega a la casa de su amiga para reconfortarla; ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos del modo que su amigo se preocupa por ella.

-Kagome...siento mucho lo de tu padre, fue una gran sorpresa para todos...- comenta triste Miroku, pues le tenía mucho aprecio a Hiro.

-... no tiene caso que lo digas... simplemente, alguien acabó con su vida... todo fue...- Kagome recordaba ese hecho de anoche y de nuevo comienza a llorar.

-Tranquila Kagome, todo estará bien...- Miroku al abraza y ella deja caer sus lágrimas en las ropas oscuras de su íntimo amigo.

Un coche se detiene al instante en la puerta de la casa y una chica muy preocupada sale de él y entra a la casa sin importar quien estaba ahí.

-Necesito ver a Kagome! Dónde está?- la chica de cabellos azabaches buscaba entre la gente a su amiga pero ve a Kaede- Kaede-san, dónde... dónde está Kagome... supe por las noticias sobre su padre...

-Sango-san, ella está bien- contesta la anciana y Sango se siente un poco más alivada.

-Necesito verla, dónde está?

Kaede no le contesta nada y de ese modo, la lleva hasta la habitación de la chica; en el lugar estaba Miroku tranquilizando a su amiga y éste observa a su novia.

-Sango...- Miroku mira en la entrada de la puerta a Sango.

-Lo supe, Kagome..- Sango entra y se acerca a Kagome que tenía los ojos rojos.

-Sango... has venido...- Kagome mira a su amiga y ésta la abraza.

-Nunca imaginé que eso sucediera...

-Creo que nadie se esperaba esto, la policía por lógica buscará al culpable- comenta serio Miroku.

Kagome estaba en silencio y luego se observa en el espejo... ella recuerda en el instante en que se topa con un ser extraño esa noche, en la noche donde su padre fue asesinado.

-Yo... igual pude morir...- decía entrecortadamente la chica, sus amigos se quedan extrañados.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Sango.

-Vi a alguien entre las sombras... solo sé, sólo sé que su mirada era fría...- decía Kagome sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

-Pero, no viste como era?- pregunta Miroku.

La chica guarda silencio, eso era señal de que no quería tocar el tema... luego, son llamados por Kaede.

-Es momento de irnos... todo está listo- Kaede anuncia estas palabras en la entrada del lugar.

Los tres salen rumbo al lugar donde descansarían por la eternidad los restos de Hiro. Era una noticia que recorrió todos los periódicos y medios de comunicación conocidos; Hiro era un político de gran importancia en ese mundo y... su muerte repentina era muy extraña.

La hija de Hiro observaba las calles desde el automóvil donde la llevaban, sus amigos estaban igual de preocupados por ella; en momentos le decían algo y ella con monosílabos contestaba...

Al llegar al cementerio, los periodistas iluminaban el lugar con las luces de los falshes de las cámaras fotográficas y de video; Kagome hacía caso omiso a todo ello y sus amigos de igual forma. Muchos estaban presentes en ese momento.

Los tres notan que el lugar estaba repleto de personas conocidas, todo eran gente de trabajo y amistades... pero, de familia... nadie.

Los únicos familiares de los Higurashi eran Hiro y Kagome, pero... ahora sólo era Kagome. Muchos de esos políticos o amistades de su padre le dan el pésame por su perdida y ella contestaba con un 'gracias' y una sonrisa triste de sus labios.

Más tarde, los presentes notan como la caja donde yacía sin vida Hiro era enterrada en ese lugar, a lado de su amada esposa... Kagome solo miraba tristemente esa escena y sus amigos la apoyaban en todo....

El cielo de ese día era gris, la lluvia por su lado había dado inicio y todos deciden usar sus sombrillas... Kagome por su lado, no tenía ninguna y sus cabellos se mojan... Miroku y Sango estaban en las mismas.

Poco a poco la gente va dejando el lugar... hasta que ellos tres se quedan solos; Miroku y Sango sabían a la perfección que Kagome oraba por la paz del alma de su pardre, en eso, escuchan unas palabras casi en susurro de la chica.

-Encontraré al asesino de mi padre...

-Nani?... –Sango estaba extrañada, observa la mirada perdida de su amiga y Miroku pone su mano en el hombro de su novia.

-Ha de ser muy duro...

Sango asiente y notan que alguien se acerca a ellos, Kagome alza su vista y su mirada seria y sin vida se posa en dos seres...

Dos hombres se acercan a la chica y quedan enfrente de Kagome, ambos estaban totalmente de negro pero uno de ellos tenía cabellos azabaches y tenía en sus manos una sombrilla que lo cubría de la lluvia. El otro ser, era un poco más alto; éste tenía un largo cabello plateado peinado con una coleta alta y sus ropas igual eran negras. Lo único en que 'congeniaban' era que ambos llevaban gafas negras.

-Kagome-san... lamento mucho lo sucedido con su padre- el hombre de la sombrilla habla haciendo una ligera reverencia a la chica.

-Naraku-san?- Miroku reconoce al instante a ese extraño visitante.

-Na...ra..ku?-dice Kagome, pues no lo conocía.

-Qué desea?- pregunta un poco seria Sango.

-Tranquilos... sólo estoy aquí por Higurashi-san, eran un gran hombre... no se preocupe Kagome-san, ya verá que pronto agarrarán al ser que le quitó la vida.

-Gracias por su atención, debo irme...- la chica se da la media vuelta pero Naraku la detiene.

-Me gustaría ayudarla en lo que sea...- dice Naraku y se quita las gafas, mostrando sus ojos como el fuego.

Kagome no dice nada, solo asiente y se va de ahí junto con Miroku y Sango... Naraku mira un poco la tumba de Hiro y luego a su acompañante.

-Esa mujer... – de los labios del otro hombro dicen esas palabras, del modo que Naraku lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Pronto podrás vengarte de tu pasado, por ahora no es bueno darte a saber.

El hombre de cabellera plateada fija su vista por completo en la chica que se alejaba cada vez más del lugar... por alguna extraña razón, por unos cuantos segundos... se figura a alguien.

Más tarde, Kagome estaba de regreso en su casa y sus amigos la habían dejado.. aunque con la preocupación de que no le pasara nada. Kaede la recibe como siempre y ella saluda con una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Todo bien Kagome-chan?

-Gracias... estaré en mi habitación...

De ese modo, Kagome sube por las escaleras y llega hasta la puerta de su habitación... sus ropas negras estaban totalmente empapadas y al mismo tiempo su cabello, ella estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando gira su vista hasta la habitación del fondo... hasta una puerta un poco extraña.

-Padre...

Ella mira esa puerta y era ahí donde su padre solía estar mucho tiempo cuando se encontraba en casa. Kagome se acerca hacia ese lugar y abre la puerta.

Cuando entra al lugar... nota que estaba oscuro y enciende la luz del apagador que estaba junto a la entrada... era una sala hermosa, llena de libros y objetos extraños. En las paredes había algunas pinturas de personas que parecían ser familiares.

Kagome camina lentamente por esa sala y se queda quieta al llegar al fondo... ahí, había una espada sobre lo que parecía ser un altar; con algunos pergaminos a su alrededor.

-Esa espada, la espada que mi padre cuidaba...- ella la mira por largo rato y se queda extrañada, pues no era un espada común.

La espada que estaba frente a sus ojos no era una espada común y corriente, su empuñadura de hueso era alargada y terminaba con una esfera. La chica se acerca un poco más a la espada y siente algo extraño en el arma.

-Una... barrera?- la chica no entendía nada y sigue mirando tal objeto.

Por la mente de Kagome pasaban las palabras del por qué su padre la cuidaba mucho, por qué nunca la dejaban acercarse tanto a la espada... en esa ocasión, no había nadie que la observaba. Ella en un instante siente algo que la posee, siente claramente como la espada parecía que la llamaba...

La chica siente un poco de escalofríos pero su mano se acerca a la espada, ésta de pronto... un ligero brillo rojizo se forma en su alrededor del que Kagome no toma en cuenta y... estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de tocarla...

Cuando su mano estaba muy cerca del arma una ligera descarga se forma alrededor de su mano la cual no le hace daño alguno, ella estaba absorta en la acción que estaba por realizar...

-_Siento que la espada me llama..._- Kagome estaba muy cerca ya.. su dedo roza ligeramente la funda del arma...- nani?

Por la mente de la chica, una imagen de un gran castillo se forma en su mente y al mismo tiempo... una ligera silueta aparece, la cual no llega a identificar... Kagome estaba casi tocando por completo la espada y su mente despierta a la voz de Kaede.

-Kagome-chan! No toques esa espada!!!!!!

-Ah?- la chica se aleja por completo del arma y estaba asustada... no sabía lo que había pasado por su mente y cae de rodillas.

-Niña! Estás bien?- Kaede se acerca a ella y revisa si no estaba herida o algo.

-Yo... este...- la chica aún no estaba bien del todo y mira a Kaede un poco molesta.

-Kagome, ya te hemos dicho que no toques por nada del mundo esa espada!- dice un poco enojada la anciana y abraza a la niña.

-... demo, por qué... no entiendo...- Kagome estaba confundida, esa era la respuesta del por qué no podía tocarla...

Kaede no le dice más y la saca de la habitación... la chica estaba más tranquila y Kaede se le acerca.

-Por favor, no te acerques a ella así... no es una espada común- luego de eso, Kaede la deja en su habitación donde Kagome toma un baño.

Mientras se bañaba mira con atención la mano con la cual estuvo a punto de tocar la espada... de nuevo recuerda esa imagen de ese castillo feudal y una silueta a la luz de la Luna.

-Qué será eso?... por que?...

Kagome sale del baño ya con su pijama y se recuesta un poco en su cama... tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza... tenía muchas dudas sobre la muerte de su padre, de su asesinato.

-Sin importar lo que pase... encontraré a esa persona...

Y se queda dormida, encima de su cama... el cansancio le ganó y el sueño se apoderó de su mente...

Por otro lado, en un lugar extraño... en una casa muy extraña... alguien miraba con mucha atención la Luna; era algo que disfrutaba hacer; sus ojos dorados la miraban casi con admiración.

-Pasa el tiempo y sigues con lo mismo... una voz interrumpe el pasatiempo del ser extraño.

-... el tiempo pasa y el astro nocturno no cambia- sus palabras eran frías pero tranquilas.

-Nunca cambias.. Sesshoumaru- la sonrisa se forma en los labios de esa mujer.

Sesshoumaru, como así se llamaba ese ser de orejas puntiagudas y líneas en su cara, una Luna creciente en su frente y cabello plateado no hace caso a las palabras de esa mujer y pasa de su lado.

-Ni importa el tiempo que haya pasado, estoy seguro que está ahí...

De ese modo, el hombre desaparece de la vista de la chica y ésta solo toma un poco de aire pero nota una sonrisa ligera al fondo de la habitación....

**Fin del capítulo II**

O.O pobre Kagome!..... su padre ha muerto y quedó sola... lo peor del todo fue que tuvo un encuentro con ese ser extraño y no ocurrió nada, por qué ella no sufrió daño alguno?... Sesshoumaru, que hace en esa época? qué pasará? Kagome podrá saber quien fue el asesino de su padre?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Mou! me da gusto que les agrade este fic, aun así ojalá haya sido de su gusto este capítulo! mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Kagome-N:** mou... disculpas!.... aun así me da gusto que lo leas, en fin... si, aqui Sango y Miroku tendrán su aparición pero más Miroku pues es un elemento importante en la vida de Kagome, luego verás a lo que me refiero XD, Sango aun así será importante! tus pensamientos fueron verdaderos,... su padre murió y sí, Kagome se siente muy mal...en fin, y si, Sessh fue el causante de todo... mmm Kouga y Kikyou... pues déjame decirte que... SI ambos seres aparecerán(perdón antis-kikyou), de hecho, Kouga saldrá en el siguiente capítulo... también un elemento importante en el círculo de Kagome, y Kikyou.... pues déjame decirte que será un elemento clave en la trama de la historia pero DESCUIDA! por ahora no aparecerá sino hasta casi al final del fic. Gracias por tu review!

**Kopito:** jejejeje gracias, Sessh/Kag como pareja me encantan! igual los Kag/Inu pero prefiero más esta primera, en fin... gracias por tu apoyo y sigue leyendo! grax por el review!

**Cute-Sesshy:** oh, otra fan de Sesshy bello! jejejeje espero que te haya gustado este capi y bueno, grax por el review!!! SI... SESSH 4EVER!!!!!!!!

**Sesshoumaru & Kagome:** mou! que bueno que te gustó, espero uqe este igual... grax por el review!

**Meg-ek:** jejejeje gomen, era necesario dejarlo ahí para hacerlo de emoción... mou, Inuyasha... pues NO aparecerá, de eso si es seguro, ya que si estaría de mas en mi fic(gomen inu-fan!!)... en cuanto a Kikyou... como le decía a Kagome-N, SI aparecerá porque será un elemento clave en la trama del fic... pero NO te preocupes porque aparecerá hasta casi al final del fic y eso.... falta muuuchoooo, ok? jejeje espero no dejarte de nuevo con las ganas XD, grax por el review!!!!!

Bueno, creo son todos... jejeje pues les agradezco a todos que lo lean y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de este fic!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	4. Reunión de amigos

**Capítulo III: reunión de amigos**

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte del padre de Kagome. Ella por su lado siendo joven, no tuvo otro remedio que tomar el lugar de su padre.

La muerte de su padre en ese tiempo era la noticia más importante en la cuidad y ella, era el centro de atención...

El primer día que llegó, los seres que trabajaban en ese lugar se quedan helados a su presencia... primero que todo, era raro ver a una mujer en esos lugares y en segunda, que trabajará ahí... Miroku hace todo lo posible para que estuviera bien y se sintiera bienvenida.

Kagome sentía la muerte de su padre, pues fue algo inesperado y más porque.. vio al asesino enfrente y no pudo hacer algo para impedirlo... nada.

El asesino de su padre nunca fue identificado, al encontrar la policía el cuerpo y todo... ninguna prueba llegó al causante de dicha tragedia... del modo que queda en misterio todo...

Un día como todos ellos, Kagome se encontraba leyendo unos documentos que llegaron unos días atrás, asuntos extraños de los cuales le aborrecían un poco, Miroku en ese instante entra:

-¿Cómo te encuentras Kagome?- pregunta su amigo del modo que ella sonríe.

-Bien gracias, oye... no entiendo esto- Kagome le muestra aquellas hojas que la confundían un poco.

-Oh eso!... eran unos informes que tu padre jamás acabó- los lee por unos instantes- de hecho vienen de Naraku-san.

Al decir ese nombre, Miroku deja de sonreír y su rostro queda serio, Kagome se queda extrañada pues no entendía la razón de eso.

¿Sucede algo Miroku?- pregunta extrañada.

-... nada, sólo quería decirle que Naraku-san no es alguien de confiar, creo que te lo había dicho, no?- dice Miroku al dejar esos papeles en una carpeta.

-Es cierto, lo recuerdo- Kagome sonríe y sigue con su trabajo.

Miroku sale de esa oficina y se queda un poco extrañado, pues estaba Sango con un traje de color vino y su cabello se encontraba suelto.

-Hola Miroku- saluda la chica y Miroku la abraza.

-Oh bella Sango! Que feliz soy al verte, has venido a verme- dice Miroku mientras la abraza.

-Emm... en parte, tengo que hablar con Kagome- la chica se separa de Miroku dejándolo extrañado.

-De acuerdo, deja te acompaño- pregunta el chico al tomar su brazo y ésta sonríe pero se aleja una segunda vez.

-Iee, así está bien...

Sango entra a la oficina dejando a un Miroku suspirando.

-Ahh... esa es mi Sanguito, mi bella Sango- de ese modo, Miroku se va de ahí y continúa con su labor.

Dentro de la oficina, Kagome observa hacia la puerta y encuentra a su amiga con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sango!- Kagome deja los papeles y se levanta para saludar a su amiga- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?.

-Je si... ¿pero tú?¿Cómo va todo?

Al decir eso, Kagome deja de sonreír y su semblante se muestra serio, Sango se siente un poco mal por ello.

-Todo bien... sólo que... aún sigo sin creer lo que ocurrió con mi padre y sobretodo, que no se sabe quien lo asesinó...

Sango abraza a su amiga y le dice palabras reconfortantes... ella era igual su gran amiga. Sango proviene de una familia la cual era muy amiga de los Higurashi, de hecho eran hasta socios y cuando murió la madre de Kagome hubo un ligero distanciamiento, pero no provocó que ambas chicas se separan.

Miroku y Sango eran en pocas palabras, los mejores amigos de Kagome y ella en ese instante se sentía tranquila de tenerlos...

-Oh si, casi se me olvida- dice Sango como olvidando algo, Kagome se extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Higurashi.

-Jo, por qué no vienes hoy con nosotros? Hoy iremos a cenar juntos... hace años que no lo hacemos.

Kagome se queda pensativa y no tarda mucho en contestar, por lógica acepta la invitación.

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche en tu casa- dice Sango mientras se despide de ella.

-Claro!

Al final, Kagome acompaña a su amiga hasta la puerta pero... cual va siendo la sorpresa de ambas que...

-Buenas tardes Kagome-san- Naraku se encontraba enfrente de dicha oficina.

-Ah... buenas tardes...

-Dime solo Naraku- interrumpe a la chica y al decir esas palabras, toma con delicadeza la mano de Kagome y la besa, Kagome se siente extrañada a eso.

Sango nota claramente que el tipo llegó usando la fuerza, pues Miroku estaba sentado y su camisa se encontraba un poco maltratada, lo más extraño de todo, era que nota la presencia del ser que acompañaba a Naraku: el mismo que del cementerio.

-Arg! No tiene derecho a tocarme- contesta molesto Miroku.

-Keh!- era lo único que ese ser extraño dice, pero el amigo de Kagome nota una fría mirada detrás de esas gafas negras.

-_Nani.... esos ojos..._- Miroku nota que los ojos de ese hombre extraño no era de un color común, sino eran de un frío dorado...

-Basta, no es bueno discutir con él- dice Naraku con un tono un poco frío.

Kagome observa por unos instantes al hombre de cabellera plateada, su mirada queda prendida en la del ser; este por su lado siente la mirada delicada de la chica y...

-Kagome-san, veo que sigue los mismos pasos que su padre y eso que sólo tiene 18 años, tan joven y con esto... – comenta Naraku mientras Kagome sale de ese trance.

-Yo... además de todo, lo hago porque mi padre así lo hubiera deseado- comenta la chica mientras sonríe.

-Debo decirlo, tiene la misma sonrisa que su madre- Naraku habla y sonríe, pero incomoda a la chica.

En ese instante el hombre de gafas oscuras observa una vez más a Kagome, pues su sonrisa lo había alterado un poco.

-En fin, veo que tenía visitas... mejor me retiro- comenta Naraku- pero Kagome-san sería un gran honor que cenara conmigo en una ocasión.

-Puede ser- dice la chica pero... no notan que el hombre de gafas muestra una mueca de desaprobación.

Después Naraku se despide de la chica, el hombre que lo acompaña mira una tercera ocasión a Kagome pero... hace una leve inclinación. Los demás se quedan solos y Miroku se acomoda la corbata.

-Le dije que no podía entrar- comenta molesto el joven, Sango suspira y pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Irás alguna ocasión?- esa persona que lo acompaña no me da confianza- dice Sango un poco preocupada.

-Pueda que tengas razón, aunque hay algo que me llama la atención.

Sango y Miroku se miran mutuamente y luego de forma extraña miran a Kagome, ella se queda extrañada mientras que una gotita de agua aparece en su cabeza. Luego de eso, Sango deja el lugar y Kagome sigue con su trabajo.

-Estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Miroku.

-No, así está bien... no te preocupes!

En ese caso, Kagome se queda sola y mira por unos instantes por la ventana... observa como Naraku y ese ser extraño salían del edificio... Kagome mira hacia el cielo y su mirada queda perdida; por unos instantes observa un paisaje antiguo...

_Un paisaje lleno de árboles, el cielo tan puro y claro... era antiguo, el aire fresco rodea mi cabello... _

Kagome sale de trance y se queda helada; era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, no entendía nada... no sabía lo que ocurrió y siente su cabeza sobrecalentarse, al modo que cae y se sostiene en su escritorio.

A causa de eso, Miroku entra rápidamente al lugar por el ruido de un vaso romperse; se asusta al ver a Kagome del modo que va a socorrerla.

-Kagome! Kagome!¿estás bien?

-Ah... Miroku...- Kagome se sentía un poco débil, Miroku por su lado nota que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-No te pasó algo?- pregunta preocupado.

-Iee, gracias... solo deseo sentarme- dice la chica entrecerrando sus ojos por instantes.

De ese modo, Miroku sienta a la chica en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente del escritorio, y se queda ahí por unos minutos, luego, el chico le da una taza de té con el cual se siente mejor.

Unas horas después, Kagome se siente mejor y decide guardar sus cosas para regresar a tiempo a casa y arreglarse para esa reunión. Llega a su casa y Kaede la recibe como siempre.

-Niña, es bueno que esté de vuelta- dice la anciana al salir de la cocina.

Si, gracias Kaede.

-¿Todo bien? La veo y no me creo que esté en el lugar de su padre... tan chica y ya con esa responsabilidad- comenta Kaede mientras le quita el abrigo a la chica.

-Si, pero.... supongo que era lo que mi padre deseaba...Ah! saldré con Miroku y Sango esta noche.

-De veras?- eso es muy bueno por su parte- menciona la anciana tras guardar el abrigo en un armario.

-Si, las cosas aquí andan bien?- pregunta Kagome.

-Hai, es momento que coma algo- Kaede lleva a Kagome a la mesa y no tarda mucho cuando come.

El ambiente era silencioso y tranquilo, la chica estaba pensativa... por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en ese extraño ser que acompañaba a Naraku, termina de beber un poco y lleva los platos vacíos hacia la cocina, Kaede la ayuda.

-Veo que tenía hambre Kagome-chan ¿le gustó?

-Hai!, domo arigatou, iré a prepararme para salir- contesta Kagome.

Kaede asiente y ve como Kagome salía de la cocina y sube por las escaleras; camina un poco más lento y observa por unos instantes la puerta que daba con esa extraña habitación, la chica se acerca a ella y que da a pocos centímetros del picaporte.

-Lo mejor será que me apure, no puedo perder el tiempo... – la chica se aleja de la puerta y se dirige a su habitación.

Kagome se prepara para salir, mientras eso ocurre... en otro lugar, en una gran casa con vista antigua; un ser parecía que leía algunos libros, no se mostraba bien su rostro porque la luz de la vela era muy tenue pero se nota con claridad como una mujer se acerca a ese ser, lo abraza por la espalda; el hombre la quita con un poco de brusquedad.

-De veras que eres un gruñón, Sesshoumaru...- comenta la mujer al separarse de Sesshoumaru.

-Simplemente que no tienes derecho a tocarme- dice con frialdad.

-Ni que fueras no se qué cosa- comenta la mujer fastidiada.

Sesshoumaru cierra el libro y se retira, la mujer lo detiene con su abanico, el cual... molesta más al hombre.

-Vas a dejarme pasar o no- habla en tono amenazante.

-Oh... perdón... Lord Sesshoumaru…

-Calla ya Kagura.

Una voz se escucha desde el fondo, ambos seres voltean y se dan cuenta que era Naraku.

-Sucede algo Naraku?- pregunta la del abanico.

-Je, a pesar de todo no se llevan bien- dice Naraku con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-... sin comentarios- contesta Sesshoumaru serio.

-En fin, Sesshoumaru... necesito un gran favor- el hombre se acerca a Sesshoumaru mientras decía eso.

Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado y más cuando Naraku sonríe, Kagura siente curiosidad por el momento y disfraza su sonrisa con el abanico.

-Quiero que vigiles a la hija de Higurashi.

NANI???- Kagura no entendía nada.

-Quiero una explicación a ello- Sesshoumaru cruza los brazos y fija su vista en la ventana.

-Porque es alguien que no quiero dejar pasar, ahora que su padre está muerto, tengo oportunidad para acercarme a ella.

-Asún así no le encuentro el caso...- Kagura habla y nota que Seshsoumaru asiente.

-De acuerdo, aún así... quiero lo que me corresponde, Naraku- contesta Sesshoumaru mientras lo mira a los ojos.

De ese modo el ser se retira y Kagura intenta saber alguna respuesta respecto a todo eso.

-Es necesario vigilarla, tú mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero... ella es la única que puede lograr lo que deseo.

-Arg! Me tienes harta con ese cuento! De veras que sucedió todo eso que cuentas?- pregunta Kagura fastidiada.

-Si, por desgracia Sesshoumaru nunca murió... pero en este tiempo, así será.

Sesshoumaru sale de esa casa y mira el manto oscuro, sus fríos ojos dorados apuntan hacia esas estrellas... era una bella noche, luego baja su vista y observa sus manos y de pronto, esas garras que poseía desaparecen, sus orejas puntiagudas son como humanas, había cambiado...

Por otro lado... Kagome, Sango y Miroku estaban caminando por las iluminadas calles de Tokio, los tres miraban los aparadores de algunas tiendas, era divertido.

Mientras caminan, un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que Miroku se les aparece, tenía cabellos azabaches y ojos casi azules.

-Kouga! que sorpresa es verte por aquí!- dice Kagome bastante alegre.

-Kagome-chan- Kouga se acerca a ella y toma su mano- es un honor verte.... ah! hola Sango, Miroku- dice Kouga al ver casi olvidados a ellos.

-Un poco más y no nos ves, Kouga- contesta Sango con una mueca entre seria y divertida.

-Pensé que estabas en Canadá- Miroku le estrecha la mano y el chico sonríe.

-Llegué ayer... pues el trabajo pedía que regresara a Japón pero sobretodo...- Kouga observa a Kagome- la muerte de Higurashi-san...

Kagome por unos instantes baja su mirada y luego sonríe, Kouga pone su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Todo saldrá bien...

-Gracias- responde Kagome más tranquila.

-Mou, a dónde iremos?- pregunta Sango.

-Je, bueno... veo que están en reunión, yo invito la cena!!!- grita Kouga mientras abraza a Kagome.

-Jejejeje- reía nerviosa la hija de Higurashi.

-Si!- Miroku hace lo mismo con Sango pero... su mano se baja y....

-PLAF!

Sango le da un bofetón y todos siguen caminando.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, Sesshoumaru parecía que observaba lo ocurrido... luego mira el cielo.

-Quien imaginaría esto....

Sesshoumaru se queda mirando por unos instantes ese instantes, pero sobretodo... a Kagome, su mente se pierde... ella era el centro de atención.

-_El tiempo pasa... es igual a ella..._- pensaba el youkai hasta darse cuenta que habían desaparecido los chicos.

Entonces, Sesshoumaru decide seguirlos saltando desde el edificio y camina rumbo al mismo lugar. Al aterrizar, saca de sus ropas sus gafas negras y con ellas oculta sus hermosos ojos dorados, sólo para no llamar la atención y camina.

Los chicos llegan a un restaurante en el cual ellos iban seguido en años atrás, no era muy elegante pero degustaban de los platillos que se servían. Las chicas encuentran un lugar y se sientan mientras que Miroku y Kouga las siguen.

-Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí- comenta Kouga al tratar de recordar viejos tiempos.

-Si, pues hace tres años que dejaste Japón- contesta Miroku.

-Vayamos a pedir algo, ya tengo hambre!- contesta Sango mientras nota que una mesera se acercaba a ellos.

En ese instante, todos piden la cena... Kagome realmente se sentía más tranquila, sus amigos eran ya lo más importante ahora que su padre había dejado este mundo. Kouga por su lado, era otro de los mejores amigos de ella, sobretodo es hijo de una familia amiga de la de Miroku; ambos chicos conocieron a Kagome siendo chicos pero... la familia de Kouga por extrañas razones un día amaneció sin vida en su casa...de ese modo, el chico decidió dejar el país. También su familia conocía a los Higurashi y el padre de Kagome decidió apoyarlo y gracias a ello, Kouga tenía el mismo puesto que Miroku en ese mundo extraño.

El ambiente era divertido por lo mismo que todos recuerdan momentos alegres de sus vidas atrás, contaban anécdotas que siempre recuerdan...

A las afueras de ese lugar, Sesshoumaru había llegado estaba ahí de forma discreta... estaba cumpliendo casi al pié de la letra las órdenes de Naraku pero... de pronto ve que un coche te tamaño mediano se estaba acercando al lugar pero sobretodo, dentro de él estaban unas personas un poco extrañas.

El auto se detiene y salen cuatro personas de él vestidas de negro... de sus manos sacan lo que parecía un teléfono celular y uno de ellos llama a un número.

-Si, ...aquí está... pero parece que tiene compañía- decía uno de los hombres.

Momentos después ese mismo hombre guarda el aparato en sus ropas y estos van hacia el restaurante...

Los cuatro chicos seguían platicando hasta que... sienten que esos mismos cuatro hombres se les acercan.

-Buenas noches...- dice uno de los hombres.

-Ah?... –Kagome se queda extrañada.

Pero, Kouga se queda helado a lo que veía... parecía que los conocía de algún lado, en eso... dos de ellos, sacan sus armas y se las apuntan a las chicas.

-Lo hemos estado buscando joven Kouga...

-Us...tedes... de nuevo?- decía Kouga entre temeroso y serio.

-Nani?... qué quieres decir con eso, Kouga?- pregunta Miroku extrañado.

Las chicas estaban heladas y aterradas, Kagome sentía el arma fría en su espalda al igual que Sango... no les queda de otra que salir de ahí, los hombres los llevan a un callejón que estaba detrás.

-Será mejor que se rinda... pueda que a sus amigos los dejemos con vida- decía uno de ellos.

-Malditos...- Kouga estaba realmente furioso.

-Kouga... no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre aquí!- dice Kagome asustada.

Uno de los hombres se queda sorprendido al verla, parecía igual conocerla.

-Pero... es la hija de Higurashi...je, esos si que es coincidencia.

-Oye, y si matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro? Seriamos la sensación!- dice otro de ellos mientras apunta su pistola a Kagome.

-No! ni se atrevan!- Sango intenta escapar pero su cuello estaba cerca de una navaja.

-Ustedes le hacen algo y ...- Miroku igual intentaba hacer algo pero, es detenido con un golpe que lo hace tambalear.

Kouga no le importa y hace un intento por alejar a esos hombres de Kagome, pero es golpeado y acuchillado... Kagome estaba helada a lo que estaba viendo... por su mente, pasan unas imágenes borrosas... algo que la aterra...

Era oscura la noche, sin estrellas ni Luna... en el suelo... un cuerpo sin vida... en un charco de sangre... y al fondo... alguien, una silueta...

Kagome no movía ni un músculo, sólo grita... grita con todas sus fuerzas... en eso, Sesshoumaru escucha tal ruido y llega hasta el lugar.

El ser observa a Sango en una pared y en sus brazos tenía aun golpeado Miroku, mientras que Kouga yacía en el suelo mientras sus ropas comienzan a mancharse de sangre y del otro lado... a Kagome aterrada...

Los hombres notan la presencia de Sesshoumaru, éste se quita sus gafas y los hombres se quedan sin palabras al ver esos fríos ojos dorados... una mirada que mostraba respeto.

-... dejen de molestar...- dice el ser muy fríamente.

-Pero... usted... quien es?- dice temeroso uno de esos hombres.

Kagome por su lado no aguanta más y cae desmayada mientras que Sango cierra sus ojos y se acerca más a Miroku, Kouga no parecía reaccionar...

-Será mejor que los deje en paz...- amenaza Sesshoumaru.

-Quiero verlo...- lo desafía otro de ellos.

Dispara el hombre, jala del gatillo y la bala sale a toda velocidad en dirección de Seshoumaru, éste sonríe y desaparece; el hombre se queda helado.

El ser aparece de nuevo a las espaldas del hombre, éste se queda helado al ver la más fría y calculadora mirada que ha visto... la mirada de Sesshoumaru solo mostraba que esa era la víctima que acabaría en ese instante, su presa.

El hombre es golpeado y decide escapar junto con los otros tres... pero, Sesshoumaru se adelanta a ellos y mata a tres usando sólo sus garras que habían aparecido... y queda uno, el terror lo recorría en todo su cuerpo.

-Te mataré...- dice Sesshoumaru.

Cuando dice esas palabras, la Luna de su frente aparece al igual que las líneas de su rostro y sus orejas puntiagudas... había regresado en si, era el verdadero Sesshoumaru.

-Ah!.... no... no...

Sesshoumaru no tuvo piedad alguna y lo mata, de sus manos aparece un látigo de color verdoso con el cual parte en dos el cuerpo de ese hombre y que cae sin vida al suelo...

-_... a pesar del cambio, sigue siendo lo mismo..._- piensa el youkai mientras regresa a su apariencia falsa.

El hombre de cabellera plateada se acerca a la chica, ella estaba en el suelo y de pronto abre sus ojos, Sesshoumaru la observaba.

-Us...ted...- dice Kagome.

-No la hirieron?- pregunta Sesshoumaru.

-Iee... gracias...

En ese instante, Kagome sonríe, para Sesshoumaru fue algo inesperado... por unos instantes en su mente se forma una imagen...

Sus largos cabellos azabaches, su piel de nieve... sus ojos cafés que cautivan... esa sonrisa que hasta el más frío corazón hacía sentir...

**-**Está... bien?- pregunta Kagome al verlo extraño.

-Nada... su amigo necesita ayuda, llévenlo cuanto antes a un hospital- dice Sesshoumaru al alegarse y ponerse sus gafas.

Sango ayuda la levantar a Miroku y éste estaba adolorido... y decide llamar a una ambulancia...

-Gracias...- agradece Sango al hombre, pero este no le dice más.

Sesshoumaru se va de ahí, mientras que Kagome observa como se iba... ella había visto esos ojos dorados que ocultaba en esas gafas.

-Su mirada... parecía triste...- decía casi en un murmullo.

-Kagome! Hay que llamar a una ambulancia... está muy herido!- dice Sango.

-... hai!...

De ese modo, toman el teléfono de Miroku y marcan, Miroku por su lado observa el lugar por donde desapareció Sesshoumaru.

_-Quien eres... realmente?_- piensa Miroku.

**Fin del capítulo III**

Oh kami!.... como ven, Kouga casi muere aqui, pues unas personas extrañas lo querían muerto... en fin, Sessh 'por casualidad' llegó ahí y salvó a todos pero... Miroku está algo pensativo... qué sera?

Bueno, creo que después de todo siento que este capi fue un poco tranquilo, a excepción de lo último... en fin, no se pierdan el siguiente capi de este fic y claro, ahora nos vamos con los reviews!

**Rerry:** hola, gracias... jejeje ok XD, bueno ojalá que este capi igual te haya gustado... descuida, ya sé hasta qué grado podré hacerlo... jejeje grax por el review!

**Kagome-N:** pues como la ves?... Sesshoumaru fue mandado por Naraku para asesinar a Hiro, pero Kagome hasta ahora no sabe que él fue el asesino, la manera en como se fijará en éste... lo irás viendo poco a poco, bueno, admito que algunos capis por el momento no lo será, ok?... si, Kouga como viste aquí, ya hizo su aparición aunque estuvo a punto de morir y Kikyou... si, también hará su aparición pero MASSSSSS adelante, casi hasta al final... mmm si, creo que sera perrikikyou XD, jejejeje grax por el review!

**Meg-ek:** como tú misma lo dices... la muerte de Hiro es el comienzo de todo lo que poco a poco irá ocurriendo y tiene su razón! eso se dará a conocer más adelante pues aparte de la muerte de Hiro falta otra más, eso no lo diré porque algunas cosas se desvelarían antes de tiempo XD, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

**Hitoki-chan:** jo, ya quisiera yo que Sessh cayera en algo tan... bajo como palabras venenosas de Naraku; no, Sessh está con Naraku por... digamos una especie de trato, Naraku está en busca de algo mientras que Sessh la mujer que lo selló en el pasado, como todo recae en los Higurashi... pues se unieron... aunque presiento que Sessh no estará mucho tiempo a lado de Naraku.... jejeje XD! grax por el review!

Bueno son todos y los dejo! jejeje perdón por la tardanza pero estuve medio ocupada el fin de semana XD, nos vemos y no se pierdan el siugiente capítulo de Eternity!!!!!!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	5. Una invitación de Naraku

**Capítulo IV: una invitación de Naraku**

Habían pasado algunas horas desde ese terrible ataque a Kouga, los presentes estaban en el hospital... pues le decían que el joven tenía grandes golpes que lo mantenían en un estado de peligro.

Miroku, Sango y Kagome sólo tenían algunos rasguños y uno que otro golpe del modo que salen de inmediato del hospital.... ambos van a ver a su amigo, estaba aún sin conocimiento.

-Nadie sabe que ocurrió exactamente- dice Sango mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Sólo puedo decir que fue algo fuera de lo común, Kagome... qué piensas?..Kag...

Pero ambos notan que la chica no dejaba de mirar la ventana, su mente estaba un poco perdida, aún recordaba ese instante en el que ese hombre les salvó de una muerte segura; Sango toca su hombro y provoca que ésta salga de trance.

-Ah?... yo...- decía Kagome distraída y sus amigos sonríen.

-No me digas que pensando en ese tipo?- pregunta Sango divertida.

-Solo... me acordé que si no fuese por él, no estaríamos para contarlo- mira a Kouga- o al menos, Kouga no lo contaría.

-Eres demasiado bondadosa Kagome- dice Miroku sonriendo y se sienta en un sofá.

-Je, me gustaría agradecérselo de algún modo... me siento endeudada.

Ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio pero luego Miroku se le acerca a su amiga.

-Solamente le puedes dar las gracias cuando Naraku-san pase de nuevo por la oficina, algo que en mi parte... no me agradaría mucho.

-Cierto- opina Sango.

-Yo tampoco simpatizo mucho con él- dice Kagome.

De ese modo, los tres continuaron hablando unos cuantos minutos, pero... nadie nota que desde arriba, Sesshoumaru parecía escuchar la conversación, sus brazos estaban cruzados y en su manos estaban sus gafas del modo que la luz nocturna hacía visible sus dorados ojos.

-...hacía tiempo que no te veía en ese estado, Sesshoumaru- dice una voz desde el fondo.

-Kagura- gira su vista hacia la mujer que bajaba de una pluma gigante.

-Mmm, sabías que Naraku está afuera? Supo que tu encargo estuvo a punto de morir.

-Querían que la vigilara y eso hice....

La mirada del hombre era fría y eso divertía a Kagura.

-Tranquilo youkai, a pesar de lo que pasó... sigues igual?.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mejor me retiro... me tiene sin cuidado si ese humano vive...

Kagura intenta detenerlo pero le fue imposible, Sesshoumaru se va a toda velocidad y luego ella se va por su lado, del modo que baja hasta ver a un auto negro y afuera estaba Naraku.

-Hice lo que pidió... ya se fue.

-Bien Kagura... luego hablaré con él, no es bueno que llame la atención tan pronto... y eso que aun no tiene sus poderes por completo.

-Que??- la mujer de los vientos estaba extrañada.

-Así como lo oyes...es por eso que deseo acercarme a Kagome-san, pues su familia tiene un elemento que falta para todo esto.

-Si, creo que sé algo...

-Bueno, cuando regrese deseo que ver a ambos en la mansión, de acuerdo?

La mujer, asiente de mala gana y deja el lugar, Naraku por su lado, enciende el auto y se va de ahí...

Afuera del hospital Kagome, Sango y Miroku se encontraban dejando el lugar; no pasa mucho cuando Miroku agarra un taxi e invita a ambas chicas a subirse, Sango lo hace y Kagome..

-No se preocupen por mi, quiero quedarme un rato más con Kouga...- dice Kagome mientras sonríe.

-Pero Kagome...las horas de visita terminarán en media hora- comenta Sango.

-Y te quedarás?- pregunta preocupado Miroku.

-Si, llamaré a Kaede desde dentro... nos vemos.

De ese modo la chica entra de nuevo al hospital y sus amigos entran al automóvil... la chica estaba preocupada, no entendía bien la razón de ese intento de asesinato a Kouga.

-..._pueda que las palabras de papá fueron ciertas...sus padres murieron de forma extraña..._- pensaba la chica sin darse cuenta con quien se topaba.

-Buenas noches Kagome-san.

Kagome se queda helada al ver que Naraku estaba presente, se apena un poco pero el hombre sólo sonríe.

-Supe hace unos instantes que Kouga-san estuvo a punto de morir... pero estás bien?- pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

-...si.., estoy bien, gracias- contesta incómoda la chica.

-Como que no te simpatizo, ne?... – dice Naraku mientras toma con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica.

Ella se separa de él y lo mira fijamente, Naraku sonríe una vez más.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no es buen lugar un hospital para chicas como tú...- el hombre se lleva a Kagome tomándola de su muñeca, ésta no podía decir nada porque ya era muy tarde...

La chica es llevada hasta el estacionamiento y nota que el auto de Naraku era negro, éste le abre la puerta y la invita que entrara, luego la cierra y pasa al otro lado para entrar.

-No hace falta que me digas, sé donde vives...

-Nani?...

-Recuerda que tu padre y yo éramos socios.

De ese modo, Naraku enciende el coche y toma una de las avenidas que daban con el hogar de la chica, durante ese lapso, Kagome no decía palabra alguna... Naraku por momentos la observaba hasta que decide romper con el hielo que se estaba formando.

-Es extraño verte tan callada.

-Lo siento... es que me quedé preocupada por Kouga-kun- comenta la chica al girar su vista.

-Es lógico... cambiando de tema... sería un honor si... aceptaras salir a cenar mañana?

Cuando escucha eso, Kagome recuerda lo que le dijo en la oficina, ella se queda extrañada y queda en silencio por unos cuantos segundos que parecían largas horas...

-... si, gracias- contesta Kagome.

-Gracias, entonces te iré a recoger mañana a las ocho... si?- pregunta Naraku.

La chica asiente y luego se da cuenta que ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, le agradece por la atención y entra a su hogar... Naraku sonríe como si algo estaba a punto de lograr.

Cuando Kagome entra a su casa, nota que todo estaba oscuro, parecían que todos dormían y eso la tranquilizaba... pues no le gustaba que Kaede despertara solo para atenderla. Sube en silencio las escaleras y se dirige hacia su habitación aunque... se detiene, ve un ligero brillo en la habitación donde esta la espada.

-Luz?- de ese modo, Kagome se dirige hacia la puerta y nota que estaba sin llave, pues generalmente esa puerta era cerrada por las noches- qué pasa?

Ella gira la perilla y ve algo que la deja sin palabras... la espada... estaba brillando... y siente como su cuerpo era adormilado por éste del modo que siente de nuevo el arma la llamaba. Por unos instantes estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero... logra salir del trance para que al final la espada dejara de brillar.

-Sigo sin entender lo que ocurre aquí... debo.... debo de saberlo...

Se aleja con cautela y de ese modo entra a su habitación a descansar luego de un día bastante raro.

Al día siguiente, la chica se encontraba ya su oficina, a su lado estaba Miroku pero... su cara...

-Como??COMO QUE ACEPTASTE SALIR CON ÉL????- decía gritando casi a cuatro vientos, la chica se limita nada más a observarlo.

-Pues... en parte no tiene nada de malo, si tengo un poco de suerte podré ver a su guardaespaldas y agradecerle.

-Ah Kagome como quieras... Sango acaba de llamar diciendo que Kouga estaba un poco más estable.

-Eso me llena de felicidad Miroku- dice Kagome más alegre.

-Entonces... cuando saldrás con Naraku-san?- pregunta Miroku un poco serio y divertido.

-Mmmm hoy en la noche, así que saldré de aquí temprano para prepararme.

En ese mismo instante, Kagome se siente extrañada pues Miroku toma su mano y la mira fijamente... ella nota una mirada preocupante en él, en su amigo.

-Sólo... quiero pedirte de favor que tengas cuidado- dice Miroku al acercarse a su oído.

-Mi...roku...- Kagome traga un poco de saliva y lo sigue escuchando.

-Naraku-san es una persona a la que debemos tratar con cautela, no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

Al decirle esas palabras abraza a su amiga, él realmente le preocupa un poco que ella fuese... el centro de atención de ese hombre, la chica sonríe y luego se separa de su amigo.

-Estaré atenta... no te preocupes.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abre y una mujer entra... nota que Miroku aun tenía la mano de Kagome y se siente un poco incómoda.

-Eh... Kagome-san, tiene unas llamadas pendientes...- dice la mujer.

-Ah, si gracias! Voy enseguida!- dice Kagome mientras sale del lugar, Miroku se queda solo en la oficina.

-_Siempre muestra una mirada diferente, siempre siento que hay momentos que no es la misma Kagome..._- piensa Miroku al ver como se cerraba la puerta.

Kagome se encontraba en otra oficina donde había un teléfono y de ese modo se dispone a realizar esas llamadas, mientras eso ocurría, Miroku sale de la oficina y esa mujer se le acerca.

- De nuevo con sus mañas? Qué pensará Sango de ti!- dice la chica como reprendiéndolo.

- Oye Rin, no es lo que pensabas!- dice Miroku un poco nervioso.

-Si como no, hentai!- grita Rin un poco molesta.

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente la mano del joven en su trasero.... eso la hace enrojecer y al mismo tiempo molestarse más del modo que le da un gran bofetón.

-Ay.... bueno... parece que he nacido para esto- Miroku toca su mejilla roja para revisar si estaba bien.

-Grrr! Eso es una de las cosas que más detesto de ti!- dice Rin más molesta.

-Tranquila amiga! Es que me preocupa Kagome eso es todo... no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo- contesta Miroku con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm acaso sucede algo?- pregunta la chica extrañada.

-Es Naraku-san, la ha invitado a salir...

-Ese... tipo? a mi de igual forma no me da confianza- cruza sus brazos mientras habla.

-Así que le dije que tuviera cuidado.

-Eso está bien... mejor me voy, tengo mucho trabajo.

De ese modo, Rin sale de la oficina y sonríe divertida... ella era una chica bastante alegre que tiene trabajando en ese lugar pocos años, su familia nunca fue de mucho dinero pero siempre de alguna forma salían adelante. Rin es amiga de Kagome de la infancia pero ella era más joven por un año... pero ambas chicas por un tiempo se dejaron de ver hasta que en una ocasión se encuentran al presentarse para una propuesta de trabajo en esas oficinas...

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que Kagome sale de ahí rumbo a su casa, mira su reloj y se da cuenta que tenía el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y estar lista justo a tiempo... toma un poco aire y se encamina.

Kagome degustaba por caminar en ciertas ocasiones, necesitaba despejar unos momentos su mente pues... realmente se le hizo extraño que Miroku le dijera esas palabras. Sigue su camino y no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien.

-Yo... disculpe... estaba distra...- pero no termina de hablar porque reconoce a esa persona.

Sesshoumaru estaba parado en medio de la banqueta y observaba con atención el aparador de una joyería, ésta se queda sin palabras y más cuando ve que éste si gira su vista hacia ella.

-...tu...- dice seriamente.

-Mil disculpas... de verdad que estaba en otro mundo!- habla un poco apenada la chica.

-No las pidas, no es necesario... – dice indiferente el hombre.

Ella se queda callada por unos segundos, su mirada recae en el suelo y luego se acerca a él hasta que le obstruye la vista hacia el aparador.

-Es bueno encontrarlo, pues quería agradecer lo que hizo por nosotros hace unas noches- dice la chica son una sonrisa en sus labios.

Para eso, Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado... se quita su gafas para verla mejor y nota esa sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas... estaba de paso- contesta el hombre con su fría mirada.

-Como quiera... me sentía en deuda con usted- ella gira su vista y mira lo que Sesshoumaru observaba, se queda extrañada- lindas joyas... acaso está buscando algo?

-...simplemente las observo.

-Entiendo... debo irme de nuevo gracias...- la chica hace una leve inclinación y se queda callada, pues deseaba saber el nombre de ese ser que les salvó la vida.

-Soy Sesshoumaru...- dice mientras responde al gesto.

-Hai, de nuevo le agradezco Sesshoumaru-san...

Cuando dice esas palabras, Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado pues por unos instantes a sus ojos observa a otra persona. De ese modo se da media vuelta y se retira de ahí, Kagome se queda un poco extrañada.

-Es... un poco raro- dice ella mientras retoma su camino hacia su casa.

Sesshoumaru se había alejado lo suficiente para no verla a distancia, su respiración era un poco entrecortada y pone una de sus manos en su cabeza... parecía que le dolía.

-Antes no me ocurría esto... no lo entiendo...arg...- siente el dolor más fuerte del modo que no lo aguanta y cae al suelo, su respiración era más agitada mientras su rostro se llenaba de sudor.

Cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y ve algo...

En medio de un hermoso jardín lleno de sakura florecer, durante un instante que los pétalos caen por el fresco viento... una silueta los observaba, se deleitaba en verlos... sus cabellos azabaches se movían al compás de ellos, su rostro oculto en esos mechones, sólo sus ojos cafés eran libres de sus hilos negros.

Despierta y nota que ya estaba anocheciendo, sus ojos miran por todos lados y nota que todo era igual, toma un poco de aire y trata de levantarse, se había quedado dormido.

-Está anocheciendo... – su vista aún era un poco borrosa pero al instante se recupera, Sesshoumaru mira hacia el cielo y salta, salta tan alto que llega hasta lo alto de un edificio.

Sus ojos dorados observan la noche recién llegada, y de pronto se transforma... de su frente aparece una media luna y de sus mejillas unas líneas... aparecen garras en sus manos y una cola rodea su hombro derecho...

-Es noche de luna llena... pueda que el mundo haya cambiado pero... el olor de este ambiente sigue siendo el mismo...- a sus ojos estaba la Luna, tan grande y brillante en esa noche- no importa cuanto tiempo pase... la encontraré a como de lugar...

Y desaparece por completo de ahí...

En otro lado, Kagome se encontraba colocándose unos aretes de brillantes en sus orejas, era muy finos y largos... se observa en el espejo y sonríe un poco, un hermoso vestido de color azul marino le hacía lucir su esbelta figura, parecía que ya estaba lista.

-Justo a tiempo- decía para sí misma, en ese instante, escucha a Kaede entrar.

-Ya está aquí Naraku-san, la espera.

Kagome agradece y baja... cuando baja de las escaleras se queda impresionada al ver a Naraku, vestía de un traje negro y camisa blanca y una corbata roja...

-Buenas noches Kagome-san, se ve espectacular- dice con una sonrisa lo que provoca un ligero sonrojo en ella.

-Gracias...

De ese modo, Kagome se despide de Kaede y ambos salen de la casa, Naraku la guía hasta su auto y le abre la puerta; ella educadamente agradece y entra ahí... el hombre entra por el lado contrario y enciende el auto...

-Te llevaré a un lugar donde suelo ir, te molesta?- pregunta mientras maneja.

-No... hay problema alguno- dice Kagome.

Naraku sonríe a eso, su mano toma por unos instantes la de Kagome y ella gira su vista hacia la ventanilla.

-_Todo está saliendo a la perfección, pronto.... regresarás... Kagome_- sonríe por unos instantes, por su mente algo estaba planenando...

En lo que era la mansión de Naraku, Kagura estaba un poco asustada... pues Sesshoumaru se encontraba bastante molesto y golpea la mesa con uno de sus puños.

-Así que se fue, a dónde?- interroga el youkai a la dama del viento.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé... además, él te da órdenes a ti!- dice la chica mientras oculta su rostro con su abanico.

-Eso... me tiene sin cuidado, contesta a lo que te dije!- alza su voz la chica nota que estaba realmente molesto y sonríe divertida.

-Mmm según supe... salió con la hija de ese Higurashi, al que asesinaste hace unos meses.

-Así que es eso... necesito verlo! Cuestionarlo!.... necesito encontrarla!- decía Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba de un lado a otro hasta ver la ventana.

-Si que estás loco por esa humana... a pesar de lo que hizo, la deseas?- pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya te dije que no te metas... si la encuentro simplemente es para darle fin a su vida...- gira su vista y la mira fijamente- sé que está en esta época, sé que regresó a la vida... la encontraré y le quitaré la vida...

Kagura no dice más y Sesshoumaru la hace un lado para salir de nuevo... en busca de esa persona...

**Fin del capítulo IV**

O.O oh kami... Naraku ha invitado a Kagome a cenar y ésta ha aceptado la invitación!!!! pero, Sesshoumaru está muy molesto, pues desea más que nada encontrar a esa mujer que lo traicionó en el pasado... qué pasará? habrá algo entre Kagomy y Naraku?... Sesshoumaru tendrá respuesta a sus preguntas? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Bueno! espero que haya sido de su agrado este capi y pasemos a los reviews!

**Picasso:**(o.o acaso pintas o te gusta el pintor?? nick interesante) gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto que te agraden los fics que mencionas... mmm con respecto a Eternity, pues... la cantidad exacta de capis no te lo puedo decir con exactitud porque la sigo escribiendo(apenas estoy publicando este capi pero estoy más adelantada XD) sólo te diré que será largo... ok? eso de Sessh y Kag... pues ya verás como quedan juntos, sólo que pasaran muchas cosas, la tragedia... la hay y la hubo y habrá, en sus vidas pasadas sobretodo y de romance... of course!!! jejej gracias por tu review!

**Kagome-N: **pues si, pobrecito Kouga... ya lo quiero matar XD no, le di un sustito pero muerto no queda jejeje, pues... Sesshoumaru en realidad salvó a Kagome porque Naraku 'le ordenó' que la vigilara, y bueno.. le convenía que Kagome no le pasara nada... -.-, lo del asesinato pues... ella por ahora no se entera y cuando lo haga, mou... me dará miedo Kagome y un poco de lástima Sesshy... pero para eso falta MUUUCHOOO... pues que Kikyou sea mala también mm no tengo una respuesta clara aun pero ya te darás cuenta más tarde, gracias por tu review!!!

**Hitoki-chan:** pues para que se enamoren (oficialmente como se diría) falta bastante... pero de que le llame la atención claro... pero, Sesshoumaru en si está buscando a esa mujer del pasado y por eso le llama la atención Kagome jejejeje XD gracias por tu review!!!

Mou, pues los dejo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de Eternity!!!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	6. Extraña joya en mis manos

**Capítulo V: extraña joya en mis manos **

La noche seguía en su apogeo, en un bello restaurante... Kagome se encontraba cenando con Naraku, la charla de ambos era bastante amena y divertida; Kagome por un lado se sentía a gusto porque hacía mucho tiempo que salía con una persona, aunque... muy en el fondo de su ser... algo le decía que tuviese cuidado...

Si, así fue como conocí a tu familia, debo decirlo, tu madre era una mujer muy bella... eso se hereda- decía Naraku.

Gracias por sus palabras...- decía con una sonrisa.

No me agradezcas, es cierto... pero yo soy el quien debo dártelas por aceptar esta invitación- comenta Naraku mientras mira fijamente a Kagome.

Ella se queda callada por unos instantes, su rostro se torna un poco serio... algo que sorprende discretamente a Naraku.

Lo hice por aceptar una invitación, nada más- contesta Kagome.

De acuerdo...- sonríe- _esa mirada... es la misma que la del pasado, definitivamente pronto te haré que regreses..._

Pasa algo?- pregunta la chica al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Nada! sólo recordé algo.

Ambos siguen comiendo y mientras eso ocurre, Sesshoumaru saltaba sobre los edificios... era una de las pocas noches que vagaba por la cuidad...

_Necesito encontrar más respuestas para encontrarla..._- su mirada era fría, sigue su camino, sin un rumbo fijo...

Habían pasado ya algunas horas y de ese restaurante salían Kagome y Naraku, ambos suben al auto y este se dirige hacia la casa de la chica.

Muchas gracias Naraku-san, fue una velada encantadora- dice la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El que debería de estarlo soy yo- menciona Naraku mientras maneja.

Je

Los dos siguen hablando por unos instantes más en el carro, por otro lado, Sesshoumaru seguía su camino hasta llegar a una gran casa... la mira por unos instantes.

Siento una ligera energía que me atrae...- dice en casi un susurro- no es muy fuerte...

Al decir esas palabras, nota que se trataba de la misma casa donde había asesinado al señor Higurashi.

El youkai salta la reja y entra al jardín, nota que el lugar estaba silencioso; era lógico porque eran altas horas de la noche, eso le da ventaja para entrar sin ser visto.

En ese instante, estaba por entrar por una de las puertas pero... siente una gran energía que le impedía el paso.

Na...ni?...- toca su mano la puerta y una ligera descarga eléctrica aparece- un... sello...

Al ver que no podía entrar, decide transformarse... su apariencia humana se hace presente y con facilidad abre la puerta, pues quería ser lo más discreto posible y así lo hace...

Sesshoumaru camina lentamente por los pasillos de esa casa, estaba totalmente oscuro pero no era un obstáculo para revisar el lugar... por su mente pasan esas escenas donde recuerda cuando tomó como víctima a Hiro Higurashi...

_A pesar de que ha muerto, su esencia sigue presente..._- piensa mientras sigue revisando.

Su ser le decía que ahí había algo que lo llamaba, eso le aumentaba las ganas de saciar su curiosidad hasta toparse con esa extraña habitación... se queda viendo al lugar por unos instantes.

_De aquí proviene...puedo sentirlo..._- Sesshoumaru sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a la puerta y coloca su mano en la perilla, cual va siendo su sorpresa que... – nani?...

Se aleja de inmediato, una barrera le impide su paso... esa barrera era mucho más poderosa que la de la entrada, pero nota que al fondo brillaba con mucha intensidad una espada...

Esa espada... era la que me llamaba...- decía sin palabras- ... pero, por qué no la sentí antes...pude haberla sentido esa ocasión.

Por segunda ocasión intenta acercarse pero le era imposible, se quema ligeramente su mano del modo que siente dolor.

_Tendré que decirle... no entiendo nada!_- deja el lugar y desaparece por completo, pero no sea da cuenta que cerca de él una anciana tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un pequeño pergamino y sus manos juntas...

Ese ser... está vivo...- dice Kaede para luego regresar a su habitación a descansar.

Mientras eso ocurre, el automóvil de Naraku se detiene en la puerta de entrada; ayuda a salir a Kagome mientras que ésta sonríe un poco.

Bien... estás en casa, como lo prometí- decía el hombre.

Muchas gracias... será mejor que entre, deseo descansar- comenta la chica.

Ella estaba por entrar a su casa cuando... siente la fría mano de Naraku tomar la suya, le impedía que se fuera.

Antes de irte,... quisiera darte algo... como muestra de agradecimiento- decía Naraku mientras saca algo de su saco.

Nani?- Kagome no entendía nada.

En ese mismo instante, Naraku saca una cajita de su saco y la abre... Kagome se queda sin palabras al ver de lo que se trataba, era de un hermoso dije que tenía un rubí y a su alrededor algunos brillantes.

Demo... eso, yo... no puedo aceptar eso!- decía Kagome nerviosa.

No digas eso, tómalo como un presente de mi parte- dice Naraku mientras saca la joya de su caja y se la pone en el fino cuello de Kagome.

Kagome no dice nada y deja que se la ponga, luego se despide de Naraku y entra a su casa... éste sonríe y luego entra a su auto, pero... cual va siendo su sorpresa que Sesshoumaru estaba presente.

Si que sabes buscar a las personas... Sesshoumaru- decía Naraku viendo hacia el espejo la fría mirada del youkai.

Quiero que me contestes algunas cosas- dice el youkai en un tono serio.

Je, recuerda quien te liberó... pero qué es lo que quieres?

Mientras dice eso, Naraku enciende el auto y se dirigen hacia su mansión... Sesshoumaru solo lo observa fríamente.

Cuando la encontraré?- pregunta Sesshoumaru.

Pronto... de hecho pueda que ya pronto, ya sabes que ella también está en esta época, es cuestión de que aparezca.

... mis poderes... no están completos...- decía el youkai un poco más molesto, pero eso provoca la sonrisa de Naraku.

Eso... será poco a poco además... obtendrás tus poderes por completos cuando la encuentres... pues ella tiene algo en su poder...

Sesshoumaru se queda ligeramente impresionado y mira fijamente a Naraku.

Ah... acaso no lo sabes, si... ya no estabas en ese mundo para ese instante, ella se quedó con tu arma, la más poderosa... y me refiero a Sounnga...

Tras escuchar esas palabras, Sesshoumaru se queda en silencio... lo pensaba un poco y era cierto, su arma más poderosa y que lo hacía fuerte era esa espada, la Sounnga.

Necesito esa espada... cuanto antes... necesito a Sounnga- sus palabras eran más fuertes y eso para Naraku era un deleite.

Bien, al encontrarla podrás obtener esa espada... y por favor no llegues sin mi permiso... casi me das un buen susto- comenta Naraku.

Keh!

Y de pronto, Sesshoumaru había salido del auto y Naraku llega a su mansión... su risa era bastante fuerte del modo que Kagura se acerca a él a hurtadillas y nota que entra a una sala.

_...todo está saliendo a la perfección, muy pronto tendré su cabeza... pero primero tengo que hacer regresar a Kagome... la única que puede hacerlo... _

Naraku mira por unos instantes algo alargado que estaba encima de un altar, parecía un arma... pero no se veía bien gracias a la poca luz que había en ese lugar...

Al día siguiente, Kagome como siempre, se encontraba en su oficina leyendo algunos documentos de suma importancia; a su lado estaba la cajita donde contenía el collar que le regaló Naraku.

_Esto... es algo que no puedo recibir... pero, por que..._- pensaba la chica mientras observa esa joya, por alguna extraña razón se le hacía atractiva y muy bella.

La chica saca de la cajita y mira fijamente la joya, a pesar de que no acepta mucho ese regalo... algo le hacía que no la dejara de ver...su mirada de pronto cambia, sus ojos eran diferentes. En ese mismo instante, por el reflejo de la joya... ve una imagen, una silueta, unos ojos dorados.

...na...ni?- reacciona la chica y deja la joya en su caja, su respiración era un poco agitada e intenta calmarse un poco.

Miroku entra al lugar y ve el momento en que la chica deja la joya asustada en sus caja.

Estás bien Kagome?

Yo... este... si- responde Kagome.

Es que te escuché gritar y me preocupé por ti

Entonces la chica toma un poco de aire y se calma, no quería preocupar de alguna u otra forma a su amigo, no lo deseaba.

Pero... quien te dio esto? Quien te lo dio debe tener mucho dinero...- Miroku observa la joya y la saca de sus manos- esto fácil vale una fortuna.

...Naraku me la regaló- contesta la chica con la vista en otro lado.

El joven se queda helado al saber quien le regaló esa joya, pero nota que su amiga no lo dijo con mucha alegría.

...No se supone que deberías de estar feliz por tener tan lujoso regalo?.

Hai, demo... no sé, siento que es mucho para mi; lo tengo ahí porque pienso devolvérselo cuando lo vea- dice Kagome mientras se levanta de su asiento.

Ya veo, je... de todas formas, creo que esto es algo que muchas chicas desearían...

Y... Sango, todo bien con ella?

Ah?... bueno, si... demo, salió del país por algunos días.

Kagome se ríe ante eso y Miroku no entiende a lo que se refería; la chica siempre suele reírse cuando da en el blanco con algo... ella en la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de la contestadora diciendo que saldría de viaje.

...la extrañaré- dice suspirando el amigo de Kagome.

Igual, recuerda que es mi amiga- contesta ella.

Bueno, te traigo aquí unos documentos que debes firmar, al jefe no le gustaría que tardaras en revisarlos y llevárselos.

De acuerdo.

La chica sigue con su trabajo y Miroku sale de la oficina mientras por su lado, sigue con su trabajo.

En la mansión, Naraku paseaba por uno de sus jardines y detrás de él estaba Sesshoumaru con su apariencia youkai; junto a él Kagura.

No se supone que saldrías hoy?- pregunta Kagura.

Si, pero no quiero...- contesta Naraku.

Emmm, Kagura... puedes dejarnos solos?- ordena Naraku.

Una de las cosas que detestaba Kagura, era no estar presente en esas conversaciones; pues en muchas ocasiones Naraku hablaba de quien sabe cuanto con Sesshoumaru y ella, ideaba la forma de saberlo todo. Kagura se va de ahí mirando seriamente al youkai pero éste ni se inmuta.

Bien... qué es lo que te incomoda, Sesshoumaru?- pregunta Naraku dándole la espalda.

...No hace falta decirlo dos veces.

Tranquilo, no te enfades con facilidad.

No estoy para bromas- la voz de Sesshoumaru era más fría y casi amenazante.

Te he dicho parte anoche.

Pero quiero saber mas! Dónde está ella! Puedo sentir su esencia de algún lado!- alza su voz Sesshoumaru.

Si... ella igual está en esta época, pero dime... la buscas para vengarte o... cometer el error que te llevó a que te sellara?- Naraku gira su vista y queda enfrente de él, su mirada era seria.

Era la primera vez que el youkai se queda en silencio ante una cuestión, luego toma un poco de aire y le contesta:

Para matarla, nadie se burla de Lord Sesshoumaru...

Pero recuerda que el que manda aquí soy yo, de acuerdo?

El youkai no le contesta nada pero le dice algo:

Eso quiero verlo, cuando recupere mis poderes ya veremos quien es el que manda- estaba ligeramente molesto, no le gustaba acatar las órdenes de alguien.

Sesshoumaru deja el lugar, se topa con Kagura y la hace a un lado, ésta se acerca a Naraku.

Pues que le dijiste?

Je... no me puede hacer nada porque sabe que fui yo quien lo liberó luego de estar sellado, pero ya verá quien es el que manda.

Kagura se queda extrañada y mira la dirección hacia donde se fue Sesshoumaru. éste sale de la casa ya con su apariencia humana, quería averiguar más.

_Debo de encontrarla... a como de lugar... y, la mataré con Sounnga. _

Habían pasado unas horas y Kagome se había quedado dormida, era lógico, la noche anterior fue a una cena y regresó a muy altas horas de la noche del modo que el sueño la venció... pero, parecía que soñaba algo:

­_Un antiguo paisaje, un antiguo mundo... se puede oler el fresco aroma de las flores por doquier...la noche era bella, una luna creciente había en ese instante. _

_-Por que estoy corriendo?- se pregunta Kagome al sentir que está corriendo por un lugar extraño, lo que parecía ser el bosque. _

_Kagome se mira por unos instantes y nota que no llevaba sus ropas comunes sino... un kimono; de pronto se detiene porque ve cerca de una silueta, luego a varias más que corrían. _

_-Nani?- decía un poco asustada la chica. _

_En ese mismo instante, Kagome nota como esa silueta corría a toda velocidad y algo brilloso aparecía del modo que... mata al instante a esas personas. _

_-NO!- grita Kagome al ver eso. _

_Intenta correr pero sus piernas no le responden del modo que cae de rodillas y nota claramente como esa silueta se acercaba a ella, nota como una de sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.. _

Kagome despierta, pues escucha el ruido de la joya al chocar contra el piso; ella lo recoge y nota que mientras dormía lo tenía en sus manos.

Ah Kami... – se decía para si.

La chica decide mejor irse, además por unos instantes su cabeza le dolía un poco... no le dice nada a nadie y sale de ahí.

Ella camina tranquilamente por las calles aunque su mano estaba en su cabeza pues aún le dolía un poco, por esos mismos rumbos se encontraba Sesshoumaru, Kagome lo ve y no duda en acercarse a él.

Buenas tardes Sesshoumaru-san!- saluda la chica mientras lo alcanza.

Para Sesshoumaru era una extraña sorpresa, pues nunca se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía y se detiene, ella nota que no llevaba sus gafas negras.

Usted...- dice ligeramente extrañado.

...soy Kagome Higurashi, puede decirme sólo Kagome

Ah, si...

La chica se queda extrañada porque Sesshoumaru parecía más indiferente que la vez anterior, ella decide seguirlo un poco.

Lo puedo ayudar en algo? Parece que está distraído..

No, no es nada... no se supone que debería de estar en las oficinas?- pregunta con seriedad.

Kagome se queda en silencio por unos instantes, pero luego se acerca un poco a Sesshoumaru y éste no hace ni dice nada.

...últimamente lo veo sólo, acaso ya no trabaja con Naraku?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sesshoumaru mira más serio a Kagome, ésta se siente mal por decir eso.

Yo... no debí decir eso.

No te disculpes.

... bueno yo, no le gustaría tomar un café?- pregunta la chica un tanto nerviosa- claro, si no tiene algo que hacer.

El youkai con forma humana asiente, se le hacía muy extraño que una mujer lo invitara. Ella lo lleva a una cafetería no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Por qué lo haces?- pregunta Sesshoumaru.

Ah, bueno... es que simplemente siento que usted es una persona agradable- dice la chica sonriendo.

... – Sesshoumaru se queda callado, nota como la chica toma un poco de ese café y luego decide hablar- Que piensa usted de Naraku-san?

La chica deja la taza en el platito y luego mira a Sesshoumaru.

Qué pienso de él?- pregunta Kagome más extrañada.

Si... no por algo aceptó esa invitación de su parte- contesta el youkai mientras toma igual su taza.

La chica se que queda en silencio por unos instantes, era una pregunta un tanto rara pero que contestaría con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Pues... sólo acepté la invitación como tal, no siento algún afecto a su persona, además... hay algo de él que no me gusta...- la chica seguía hablando y Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente.

El youkai observa la forma en como se expresaba la chica, parecía que se perdía en sus pensamientos pero sobretodo, no dejaba de ver el hermoso rostro de esa chica; Kagome nota la mirada un poco perdida de él.

Disculpe... creo que lo ando mareando- comenta Kagome.

No hay cuidado.

En ese momento, Kagome revisa su reloj y nota que era muy tarde, le prometió a Kaede llegar temprano.

Oh kami! Se me ha hecho tarde... gomen, debo irme!- dice la chica un tanto apresurada, pero por correr, no se da cuenta que se le cae su collar, ella escucha el ruido y regresa- dios! Debí guardarlo en su...

Sesshoumaru estaba enfrente de ella, se había agachado para recoger la joya y sus miradas estaban muy cerca una de la otra.

Ten más cuidado...- dice en tono frío.

Si...

El youkai aleja su mano y nota la joya, Kagome la recoge y se va de ahí; Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado al ver esa joya con un rubí y diversos brillantes a su alrededor...

Nani?... esa joya...

Y por unos instantes se queda ahí, inmóvil... parecía que conocía esa joya de algún lado pero...de ¿dónde?

Eso... ella

_El Sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, en un majestuoso castillo, en sus bellos jardines... una chica, camina lentamente y en su cuello brillaba algo, una joya de cuello yacía y luego se acerca a un ser... _

Sesshoumaru había visto esa imagen, pero... su pregunta era, como es que esa chica, como es que Kagome tiene esa joya. 

**Fin del capítulo V**

Mou! como la ven?... Naraku le ha regalado una joya extraña la cual Sesshoumaru reconoce... que és?... aparte Kagome no se siente muy cómoda con Naraku... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Je, bueno... por esta ocasión no podré contestar reviews... n.nU la falta de tiempo me lo impide... en fin, agradezco a todos por leer y dejar reviews! GRACIAS! nos vemos en la próxma actualización!

Bunny n.n


	7. Una espada y un sueño

**Capítulo VI: una espada y un sueño**

****

_Una oscura noche, sin estrellas pero... en un castillo muy grande había velas que lo alumbraban, la primavera estaba es punto fuerte y los cerezos en flor abrían del modo que sus bellos pétalos se dejaban caer... _

_-Éste lugar...- dice una voz masculina al ver ese paisaje. _

_Sesshoumaru no entendía lo que ocurre, algo le hace encaminarse por un rumbo de ese lugar, caminaba pero nota que en el lugar que estaba, era diferente... antiguo... _

_-Siento que he estado aquí... _

_Camina un poco hasta llegar al fondo de uno de esos largos pasillos, mira el cielo y la Luna estaba en cuarto menguante... luego fija su vista al fondo, pues había una silueta. _

_-Na...ni? _

_El youkai camina hacia esa silueta pero nota como sonríe, era una sonrisa muy cálida y al mismo tiempo llena de cariño hacía él... _

_-Tú... _

Se levanta de golpe, Sesshoumaru se levanta en ese instante... su respiración era entrecortada... su frente sudaba, parecía un poco nervioso.

Hacía tiempo que no... soñaba estas cosas- decía el youkai mientras toca su frente, la tenía un poco caliente.

Sesshoumaru en ciertos periodos soñaba cosas extrañas, cosas que en parte sentía que había vivido, las sentía tan reales pero sobretodo, esos sueños lo perturbaban mucho a causa de que siempre terminaban de la misma forma, una silueta que tenía una sonrisa muy cálida lo esperaba y éste intenta acercarse a ella...

Su larga cola lo abrigaba un poco, su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto... ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, mira por la ventana y nota que seguía oscuro. Intenta dormir de nuevo pero le era casi imposible.

Llega un nuevo día para el youkai, éste se levanta y se viste, cuando sale de su habitación Kagura pasa cerca.

Oh, no me digas que de nuevo no dormiste?

No te metas- ese fue su saludo.

Kagura se molesta y nota que se acerca a Naraku que tomaba su desayuno en el jardín y en sus manos tenía un periódico.

Buenos días Sesshoumaru- dice Naraku sin mirarlo.

...- el youkai solo lo mira fríamente.

Cuando Naraku nota su mirada gira su vista y lo mira fijamente.

De nuevo eso, ne?- dice Naraku.

... algo que no soporto es esperar... necesito encontrarla!- contesta alzando un poco la voz.

Tranquilo youkai, todo a su tiempo... además, ese es mi deber.

Eso a Sesshoumaru no le gustó mucho, por alguna extraña razón ya no quería seguir sus órdenes como antes pero escucha algo que lo deja en silencio total.

Será mejor que te prepares, quiero visitar a Kagome-san a su casa- dice Naraku mientras se levanta.

Naraku nota ligeramente por el ovillo del ojo que eso dejó callado al youkai, se aleja de ahí y Sesshoumaru hace lo que se le pidió.

En casa de Kagome, ésta había salido de tomar un baño que la dejó como nueva... se sentía más relajada.

La chica de largos azabaches desenredaba su cabello y al mismo tiempo se miraba en el espejo, el silencio reinaba en su habitación por completo a pesar de que era día. En ese instante algo la deja extrañada, logra percibir el sonido de unas aves que se posan en la rama de un árbol cercano a su ventana.

Hacía tiempo... que no veía aves aquí...- detiene su cepillado y se acerca a ellas, quería tocarlas.

Kagome estaba muy cerca de ellas, las aves notan su presencia y se van de ahí a toda velocidad, ella sonríe un poco.

Y eso que quería tocarlas...- la chica regresa a lo mismo pero... siente un ruido extraño, detiene su actividad de nuevo.

La chica deja su cepillo en el tocador y decide salir de la habitación, era un ruido un poco extraño y provenía de esa habitación. Kagome camina directamente hacia él y se detiene enfrente de la puerta.

Viene de ahí...

Sin importar algún regaño por parte de Kaede, abre la puerta y cual va siendo su sorpresa que ve claramente un aura rodear a esa extraña espada y ésta se movía... parecía que en cualquier instante saldría de esas extrañas ataduras en las que se encontraba.

Se... mueve...

De pronto, siente como la puerta se le cerraba, ella se asusta un poco a eso y fija su mirada en la espada... era grande, un poco más que el tamaño normal de una katana y parecía pesada a simple vista. Entonces siente como algo le hacía que se acercara a la espada.

_Por que..._- piensa la chica- _mi mente se nubla..._

Los ojos de Kagome se nublan, camina hasta tener a la espada enfrente, acerca su mano a ella... ésta se mueve con más fuerza, la mirada de Kagome era diferente... más seria.

_Sounn...ga..._

Por otro lado, Seshsoumaru se terminaba de arreglar, se queda inmóvil por unos segundos.

...Esa voz...

En la casa, Kaede había abierto la puerta y jala a Kagome, pues ésta estaba acercándose a la empuñadora de dicha espada.

KAGOME! KAGOME!- dice Kaede mientras hace regresar en si a Kagome.

Kagome sale de trance y mira a Kaede, luego hacia la espada... estaba como si nada; eso la deja helada.

Niña! Se lo he dicho! Está prohibido entrar ahí!- regañaba la anciana a la chica.

Yo... no sé que pasó...

Kagome, que no entiendes que no puedes estar aquí?- dice Kaede al mirarla fijamente.

La chica la mira, no lo entendía... no entendía la razón por la cual nunca se le dejaba entrar ahí, ella se suelta de Kaede y su mirada se torna seria.

...por que?- pregunta ella.

Porque no es bueno para su bienestar- dice ella como tratando de olvidar el tema.

Eso para Kagome no era algo convincente y Kaede lo nota, se da cuenta que la chica quería la razón, no una excusa.

Niña.. ves esa espada?- dice Kaede mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

Que tiene, es una espada un poco rara.

Esa espada ha pasado por generaciones, es una reliquia...- explica ella.

Era extraño, Kagome no lo sabía... tenía curiosidad de la espada.

Tan curiosa como siempre...- dice Kaede mientras toma las manos de Kagome- esa espada es peligrosa si no se usa como se debe, aparte... perteneció a un demonio tan poderoso que con sólo desearlo, podía destruir al mundo y o tenerlo bajo sus pies.

Y... por qué no puedo acercarme a ella?..

La voz de Kagome era más seria, Kaede se queda en silencio algo que a Kagome deja en duda... quería saber más.

En ese mismo instante, se escucha el timbre de la puerta, para la ama de llaves era un alivio y se va de ahí; Kagome sale igual y cierra la puerta, aunque para la chica... por su mente pasa algo, siente como si su nana no le dijera todo...

Kaede abre la puerta y nota que era Naraku junto con su guardaespaldas; se extraña un poco ante esa visita.

Oh, Naraku-san... hacía tiempo que no pisaba esta casa- dice ella.

Je, así parece... estoy de visita para ver a Kagome- habla caballerosamente el hombre.

Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de él, serio y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras esas gafas negras...

Ya veo, en ese caso adelante... Kagome bajará en unos momentos.

La chica de ojos cafés escucha todo desde las escaleras, pero se asombra al ver a Sesshoumaru ahí; ésta se aleja del área... el youkai con su apariencia humana la divisa, su olor la delata.

Por mientras... no desean tomar algo?- pregunta la anciana.

No nada, gracias- contesta Naraku.

El youkai hace un gesto que igual no deseaba nada, Kaede por unos instantes se siente extraña... siente una... extraña energía en el ser.

No pasó mucho cuando Kagome baja a recibir a Naraku, ésta se acerca a él y lo saluda.

Es un gusto verte Kagome-san- dice Naraku tras darle un beso en su mejilla.

El gusto es mío Naraku-san- mira a Sesshoumaru- oh, Sesshoumaru-san me alegra mucho verlo!

La chica sonríe al youkai, éste se siente ligeramente extraño, no responde a ese gesto... para Naraku era algo bastante interesante; Kaede se queda extrañada al escuchar el nombre de Sesshoumaru.

Acaso... se conocen?- pregunta Naraku curioso.

Si, no sabía que su guardaespaldas fuese muy amable- dice ella sonriendo.

Naraku sonríe ante eso, luego mira a Sesshoumaru y éste hace que no pasó nada.

Si... bueno, mejor voy a lo que voy Kagome..- se detiene Naraku- ... puedo decirte así?

O.O oh claro! Tanta formalidad es un poco angustioso... Naraku...

Bueno, estoy aquí porque quería decirle que dentro de dos días habrá una reunión muy importante de todos nosotros.

Una... reunión?

Si, el señor Presidente realizará una reunión en el Edificio Nacional para acordar con unos asuntos de suma importancia- explica Naraku.

Para Kagome era algo raro... sería la primera vez que asistiría a esa clase de reuniones tan importantes, su padre le llegó a platicar que solían ser un poco aburridas pero bastante interesantes como para pasar el rato.

Y... me gustaría que fueses mi compañera ese día- cuando dice esas palabras coloca su mano en los finos dedos de Kagome, ésta se sonroja un poco.

Sesshoumaru por su lado fija su vista a otro lado y más porque se sentía atraído por algo... por una energía.

_-Siento una energía... siento que la conozco de algo, es poderosa... y mucho_- piensa aunque sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la mirada de Kaede, siente como la anciana lo miraba fijamente.

Así que... sería un honor si acepta- dice Naraku.

Kagome se queda en silencio unos segundos, por una parte se le hacía una invitación un tanto comprometedora... pero sabía que de alguna u otra forma se verían las caras siendo en esa clase de reuniones, ésta responde:

No creo que fuese mala idea, acepto tu invitación- dice la chica, pero en esa ocasión no sonríe sino.. muestra una mirada, no seria pero que decía que era una invitación.

Gracias...

En eso, se escucha el móvil de Naraku, éste lo saca de su bolsillo y sale hacia un jardín... Sesshoumaru y Kagome quedan solos.

Lo hiciste por la misma razón... no?- dice fríamente el youkai.

Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que decía palabra alguna, al estar con Naraku permanecía callado pero escuchaba con atención cada palabra que sus oídos detectaban.

...lo has dicho- dice ella- y... tu estarás?- pregunta la chica con un hilo de esperanza.

Para él era un poco extraño, no entendía el comportamiento de la chica y contesta quitándose sus gafas.

Lo has dicho... soy su guardaespaldas... es mi trabajo- dice él serio y frío.

_No lo dice con entusiasmo..._- piensa ella.

Naraku regresa a ellos y sonríe, se había dado cuenta que ambos dirigieron palabra alguna aunque no lo hace notar.

Bien pues es momento de retirarme, tengo unos asuntos por resolver- dice Naraku.

Ah, espera!

Kagome lo detiene y le da la cajita con el collar, éste se extraña.

Yo... no puedo recibir un regalo tan costoso como esto...

...No me lo devuelvas, es tuyo... –regresa la caja a las manos de Naraku- tómalo como un regalo.

Ella lo mira un poco y luego acompaña a Naraku y su acompañante a la salida; ambos seres suben al auto y se van... Kagome cierra la puerta y ve a Kaede.

Sucede algo?- pregunta ella.

Nada niña, es mejor que coma algo- contesta Kaede con una bandeja que parecía tener comida.

Hai! Ya tengo hambre.

En el coche, Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente por la ventana... no entendía los planes de Naraku.

Por que lo haces?... ahí de alguna u otra forma estará presente- dice el youkai serio.

Sesshoumaru... haces demasiadas preguntas, además todo está saliendo bien... sólo te puedo decir que pronto la encontrarás y tus poderes regresarán a la normalidad.

Cuando- su voz era más una orden que una cuestión.

Pronto... muy pronto...-contesta Naraku- _mientras tenga ese collar, las cosas se facilitarán... es una joya milenaria... y tu Kagome... eres la dueña legítima de esa reliquia... _

Los dos se van directo a la mansión... pero para Sesshoumaru algo no le olía bien... comienza a sentir cierta rebeldía hacia Naraku.

_Cuando al menos tenga mi espada... no importa mis recuerdos... me iré de aquí, yo mismo la encontraré y así... me vengaré de ella... _

Ya era de noche... Kagome se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Sango, al aparecer ella aún seguía de viaje.

Oh si... todo está bien allá?- pregunta Sango.

Claro, Miroku te extraña mucho!- dice Kagome.

Lógico... de hecho ya le llamé, oye... no te ha dicho nada de una reunión- comenta su mejor amiga.

Ah no, pero ya estoy enterada... Naraku-san me pidió que fuese su compañera- platica Kagome mientras se acerca al tocador y ve la caja con el collar.

No me digas... no sé pero siento que está interesada en ti..- dice Sango ligeramente preocupada.

No lo sé... el caso es que yo no me siento interesada por él, es raro... – dice Kagome al tener el collar en sus manos.

Bueno... no creo que llegue para ese día, pero... le diré a Miroku que esté atento, igual a mi... no me da confianza, a nadie del gobierno le da confianza ese hombre... sólo ten cuidado, si?- Sango se sentía preocupada.

Si, gracias amiga, lo tendré en cuenta... nos vemos!

Había terminado la llamada, Kagome sabía que ese hombre desde siempre, tenía una cierta... mala reputación entre los trabajadores de ese mundo de la política; hasta su padre lo evitaba.

Aun así... tendré cuidado...- la chica se queda dormida encima de la cama, la joya permanecía en sus manos.

Kagome comienza a soñar... tiene un sueño extraño...

_Hermosos jardines de un bello palacio, de un castillo antiguo... agua por doquier, era un lugar impresionante. _

_-Esto... dónde estoy...?- Kagome se mira, tenía un kimono muy elegante y mira su alrededor- es un lugar enorme... _

_Nota que el castillo estaba en total silencio pero... ve al fondo a alguien que parecía que miraba el paisaje, era una silueta más alto que ella. _

_-Quien es?- pregunta ella. _

_La silueta se voltea y camina hacia ella, ésta no podía verlo a la cara... algo se lo impide... _

La hija de Hiro Higurashi despierta de golpe, no entendía que ocurrió y ve que en su mano yacía la joya que le regaló Naraku.

Que fue... ese sueño...?- se sentía un poco asustada, nunca había tenido esa clase de sueños y más... que la llevaban a una época.. antigua.

Tiene frío y decide acostarse bien, deja la joya en su caja y decide dormir, conciliar el sueño... por otro lado, Kaede estaba detrás de la puerta de ella y se encamina.

_Por más que lo intente... no podré por mucho tiempo... algo está haciendo que las ataduras de Sounnga se debiliten, en un descuido... ese demonio regresará. _

Kaede llega a una sala que no era la prohibida... en esta había muchas cosas antiguas pero.. sobretodo antiguos pergaminos con imágenes de un ser imponente y de mirada fría...

Lo único que no fuese bueno... será que despierte ese demonio... sería fatal para el mundo, debo evitar a toda costa pero sobretodo... proteger a Kagome, amo Higurashi... concédame el permiso de romper con el sello guardián.

La anciana junta sus manos y ora un poco, de pronto, una valija extraña sale y cae en manos de Kaede, era un espejo muy viejo... ella sonríe para luego ponerlo en el suelo y juntar sus manos.

Es... momento de que aparezcas... guardián Higurashi...guardián de los cielos... _Bankotsu..._

Una luz se forma en la casa y sale a toda velocidad hasta una dirección, hasta un punto... para despertar a ese guardián, que regresa del mas allá... 

**Fin del capítulo VI**

Mou! como la ven?... Naraku ha invitado a Kagome a una reunión muy importante pero... ella solo lo hizo por ser una invtación, aparte... Kagome está más curiosa que nada con respecto a esa extraña espada... qué pasará? Sesshoumaru podrá obtener lo que desea? Naraku logrará su objetivo?... y... por qué Kaede liberó a ese guardián?... esto y más en el siguente capítulo de este fic!

Jejejeje, bueno, algunas se habrán quedado sin palabras a esta sorpresa... SI! para todas las fans de Bankotsu(me incluyo yo), hará su aparición en este fic! pues será alguien importante en la vida de Kagome a partir del siguiente capítulo... pues como dice Kaede es un guardián y estará del lado de los buenos... n.nU jejejeje.

Mou... una vez más no podré contestar a sus reviews... n.nU pero se los agradezco a todos! gracias por su apoyo y nos estamos viendo en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	8. Una reunión entre políticos

**Capítulo VII: una reunión entre políticos**

****

En lo alto de uno de los edificios de la cuidad, una mujer de ojos de fuego y cabellera azabache... miraba ese paisaje citadino, en sus manos tenía un abanico que lo abría y lo cerraba lentamente.

Los ojos de esa mujer miraban un punto fijo... parecía ser en dirección a una casa en especial; ésta sonríe un poco.

Je, no entiendo por qué Naraku me dejó hacer esto, no pasa...- estaba por irse de ahí cuando siente que algo la paraliza, alza su vista y ve una luz que viajaba a toda velocidad; ésta nota que provenía del punto que vigilaba- Na..ni?...

Kagura hace un intento por seguir esa luz, iba a mucha velocidad y luego nota que desaparece a las afueras de la cuidad, se da cuenta que era en un lugar casi destruido y viejo...

Pero... que es este lugar?- pregunta ella.

Parecía que llegaba a un antiguo templo, estaba abandonado y destruido por completo... sólo que habían algunos escombros que formaban una especie de altar; ésta se acerca y ve algo que la deja más extrañada... había un extraño símbolo, lo había visto de algún lado pero no sabía de donde.

Dónde... lo he visto?..._es cierto, Naraku una vez me lo mostró pero... que hace esto aquí?_- de ese modo, la mujer acerca su mano a ese extraño símbolo en la pared.

En el momento que estaba por hacerlo, siente una extraña presencia... algo brilloso la ataca y reacciona a tiempo, se aleja un poco y ve que era algo largo... de metal.

De... oye...!- ella gira su vista y ve una silueta ahí, estaba mirándola fijamente.

...nadie puede tocar el símbolo Higurashi...- dice la voz con cierto tono de amenaza.

Quien eres?- pregunta Kagura en guardia.

Esa silueta no le hace caso y la ataca de nuevo, sólo que Kagura se sorprende a la velocidad a la cual éste recoge su arma que era una espada... pero no una espada cualquiera sino una muy grande.

No importa lo que digas!... DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!- Kagura mueve su abanico del modo que aparecen algunas cuchillas que van directo a esa silueta.

Ella se queda sorprendida al ver que esa silueta rechaza con facilidad su ataque, lo peor, era que éstas regresan a su dueño; Kagura escapa alguna de ellas y sale de ahí...

...pero, quien es...- dice en casi un murmullo tras sacar una pluma de su cabello y ésta se hacía grande.

Kagura se aleja de ahí y regresa a la mansión de Naraku, para informarle... Sesshoumaru la ve cuando llega pero no le da importancia.

En la oficina de gobierno la noticia más reveladora era que dentro de un día se llevaría a cabo esa reunión tan importante y que pueda que sea uno de los mejores sucesos del año.

Kagome había llegado un poco tarde porque no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, cuando camina por donde estaban las secretarias, Rin se le acerca muy emocionada.

Buenos días Kagome-san!- dice ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Je, buenos días Rin-chan!- contesta del mismo modo.

Oh, ya sabe no...? todos estamos emocionados porque usted estará presente en esa reunión- comenta Rin mientras toma algunos papeles que yacían en una mesa.

Si, pero... como lo saben?- pregunta extrañada la hija de Higurashi.

Pues es que es un honor que la hija de Higurashi igual fuese invitada... Miroku-san la espera en su oficina.

Oh, de acuerdo!

De ese modo, Rin lleva a Kagome hasta la oficina de Miroku;ésta un poco más pequeña que la de Kagome pero igual de elegante, tenía muy buenos gustos en cuanto a decoración su amigo.

Kagome! Que feliz soy! De veras que me emociona que hayas sido invitada!

Ah... gracias...

Miroku la invita a que se sentara y de un cajón saca un sobre blanco; Kagome se queda extraña al verlo.

Qué... es?- dice ella mientras toma el sobre.

Pues que más! Es la invitación!- dice él emocionado.

Ah...

Qué pasa?- pregunta Miroku.

...bueno, supe de ella pero... yo, recibí una invitación aparte.

Eh?... no!... no me digas que fue otra vez Naraku?- pregunta el joven con cara de terror.

Si...

A su amigo casi le dio un infarto, realmente no le caía bien Naraku... Kagome sonríe un poco para tranquilizarlo.

No te preocupes, no me agrada para nada... lo hago por ser una invitación- dice ella.

Kagome... es que me preocupa que te pase algo, Naraku-san no es alguien de confiar...

Tranquilo! Pero... explícame... por qué es tan importante esa reunión?

Miroku se calma a eso, toma un poco de aire y le explica, era normal... desde la muerte de su padre, ella está conociendo ese extraño mundo pues antes... no era mucho de su interés.

Bueno amiga... es una reunión donde muchos políticos, como nosotros somos invitados por el Señor Presidente en primera para arreglar asuntos que estén dañando al país y en segundo... una buena forma para conocer gente y nuevos proyectos... hay hasta ciertas ocasiones que el Emperador está presente.

Ya veo, suena interesante... demo, irás?- pregunta la chica.

Si, tengo el honor de ir... yo que quería acompañarte pero creo que Sango no le vendría mal- dice Miroku un poco pensativo.

De acuerdo...

Luego de eso, Kagome sale y Rin parecía que la esperaba; ésta se acerca a ella.

Kagome-san, quería decirle que yo igual tengo una invitación... por ser su secretaria- dice ella bastante contenta.

Bien! Eso significa que estaré con caras conocidas- la sonrisa de Kagome desaparece, Rin lo nota.

Sucede algo?

Sólo que... yo iré en compañía de Naraku-san.

Oh kami! Eso... – no podía decir más.

Demo, tendré cuidado... – termina Kagome para luego encaminarse a su oficina.

Así siguió el día... todo al parecer tranquilo, pero se estaban preparando para esa reunión... Sesshoumaru miraba el atardecer desde una ventana y luego se sienta en una silla; su cola la hace a un lado y fija su mirada en un espejo.

Los atardeceres son idénticos a los del pasado...- murmura mientras se acerca al espejo- _el mundo ha cambiado... pero su presencia sigue siendo la misma... ¿dónde estas?_- se pregunta y fija su mirada en ese espejo-_ pero ese collar... ¿Cómo es que lo tiene esa mujer?_- se preguntaba.

Por su mente no dejaba pasar como era que Kagome tuviese ese collar, pues parecía que el youkai lo conocía... quería saber como fue que lo tenía en sus manos...

_Lo sabré... no sé como, pero tengo que saberlo..._- dice él para sus adentros...

El día siguiente había llegado, los periodistas estaban a ojo visor sobre lo que ocurriría en ese gran evento, aunque para otros muchos, no era el tan esperado...

Esa reunión tan especial, iniciaba desde las cuatro de la tarde, en esa ocasión la recepción se daría en el palacio imperial de Japón, un lugar realmente bello y elegante.

Cuando estaban entrando los invitados se podían apreciar que muchos eran de ahí, otros de otros países y demás regiones... a los hombres con elegantes trajes mientras que las mujeres de largo y algunas con guantes, otras con algún traje de su cuidad o... si eran de Japón... traían o no un elegante kimono.

Kagome ya estaba cerca de ahí, junto con Naraku se encontraban dentro del coche; Sesshoumaru igual estaba presente pero a escondidas.

Casi hemos llegado, cómo te sientes?- pregunta Naraku.

Yo... bien... gracias- contesta Kagome ligeramente nerviosa.

Naraku le sonríe... no pasó mucho cuando ambos se les abrela puerta del coche y entran al lugar; Kagome estaba maravillada al lugar de la reunión, muchas flores... todo era bello. En eso, Naraku se detiene y la mira.

Como es costumbre, iré a saludar algunos...- dice Naraku para luego irse, Kagome se queda sola.

Ah kami... no conozco a nadie de aqui...- ella baja un poco su cabeza pero siente que alguien le toca su hombro, era Sango- Sango!

Kagome! Pensé que no llegarías!- dice ella mientras la abraza.

Je, y Miroku?- pregunta Kagome.

Saludando algunos de los de aquí...

En ese mismo instante, Sesshoumaru pasa un poco alejados de ellos pero... ve a Kagome, estaba radiante esa tarde; vestía un hermoso vestido azul rey largo, su cabello estaba recogido en un peinado alto pero algunos mechones le salían de los lados... pero lo que más lo dejó extraño... era el collar, estaba usando el collar que le regaló Naraku.

Kagome, es bueno que llegas- saluda Rin mientras se acerca a ellas.

Oh, Rin es bueno ver caras- comenta Kagome más alegre.

Si, es la primera vez que vienes aquí, pero... te aseguro que más de la mitad saben quien eres, pues tu padre fue un ser muy influyente- explica Rin mientras saluda a un político que pasaba.

Tan...to?- pregunta Kagome.

En ese mismo instante, Kouga se acerca a ellas, éste ya había salido del hospital pero tenía enyesado su brazo derecho.

Kagome! No imaginé que estuvieses aquí!- dice Kouga.

Je, pues ya ves... recibí una invitación y Naraku-san me invitó.

Tanto Sango como Kouga se quedan helados a eso y se miran mutuamente, Kagome les explica todo y Kouga se quedó más extrañado al saber que Naraku estaba ahí.

Me extraña... que esté aquí, creo que todo mundo sabe que es alguien no bienvenido... siempre causa problemas- explica serio Kouga.

Opino lo mismo, pero Kagome aceptó la invitación como tal...- contesta Sango.

Ellos tres seguían platicando, Kagome se aleja de ellos y camina a la inercia en ese lugar... era muy grande y fácil uno se podía perder, en eso, se topa con alguien... que la saluda.

Oh... por todos los dioses! Es usted la hija del difunto Hiro Higurashi?- dice una mujer muy elegante que vestía un kimono.

Ah?... yo.. si- contesta con una ligera timidez en sus palabras.

Pero que linda mujer eres ya! Yo te conocí cuando eras una bebé, definitivamente eres igual a tu madre...- hablaba la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya.. .veo..

Tranquila hija, vienes aquí porque has quedado en lugar de tu padre... no?- pregunta la anciana.

Si, ... muchas gracias.

Espero que tengas una tarde agradable hija... deberías de sentirte orgullosa al ser una Higurashi, veo que hasta sacaste los ojos de Hiro-san... bueno, debo irme... ándate con cuidado, aquí uno se pierde con facilidad.

Esa anciana se despide de Kagome y ella queda de nuevo sola... comienza a caminar sin darse cuenta a donde iba... llega hasta una zona totalmente sola, no había ningún invitado... nada; eso deja un poco preocupada a Kagome.

..kami, creo que me perdí...- dice ella al sentirse desorientada.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru igual estaba ahí, parecía que buscaba a Kagome pero nada... no podía sentirla ni verla.

_Antes podía sentir su presencia... pero... hay algo que me impide hacerlo..._-aún así sigue buscando, quería encontrarla a como diera lugar y preguntarle sobre el collar.

Kagome, realmente ya no sabía por donde irse... había perdido la orientación por completo y decide sentarse en una banca cerca de un estanque; la chica se acerca para ver su reflejo...

Esto me pasa por no quedarme donde debo...- ella cierra sus ojos por unos instantes, cuando los abre algo la deja helada- NA ni?...

La chica ve un reflejo en el agua, pero no era el de ella... sino el de una mujer igual a ella pero un poco más mayor... su mirada era nostálgica pero seria; Kagome mete sus dedos en el agua y la deforma, así su imagen normal regresa a la normalidad.

Qué... fue eso...- estaba un poco asustada y se aleja de ahí.

Comienza a buscar alguna dirección para regresar pero no encontraba nada... sigue corriendo y no se da cuenta que se topa con alguien que ya conocía.

Kagome...san?- dice una fría voz.

Kagome alza su vista y cual va siendo su sorpresa que Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, se había quitado sus gafas para mostrar esos fríos dorados.

Se..sshoumaru...- no se lo esperaba la chica- qué... haces aquí?- pregunta ella.

Mi trabajo como le dices...- contesta con el mismo tono.

Entiendo...

...podemos hablar?- pregunta el youkai mirando un punto diferente.

Claro, necesito hablar con alguien... es un poco aburrido.

Eso último no lo había captado por completo Sesshoumaru pero tendría esa oportunidad; éste la lleva a otra parte del lugar donde había árboles de Sakura casi sin flores.

Y... que desea hablar?- pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese collar... como obtuvo ese collar?- esa pregunta llegaba casi a una orden, dejando a una Kagome ligeramente extraña.

A... este collar?- pregunta ella.

Si

Pues, Naraku me lo dio como obsequio...pero, nunca me ha gustado ponérmela como ahorita...- dice la chica mientras la contempla.

Ya veo...

Cuando dice eso, Kagome nota claramente como la mirada de Sesshoumaru cambia, eso la deja un poco curiosa.

Por qué la pregunta?

Sesshoumaru voltea a ver y sus ojos se abren tanto al verla, la chica realmente iba bien arreglada y luego mira a otro lugar.

Se... parece a uno que tenía...- dice casi en un susurro.

Mmmm?- Kagome apenas logra escucharlo.

Nada...

¬¬ oh, estamos en confianza!- dice un poco molesta la chica.

Para Sesshoumaru era raro, Kagome se molesta porque no le quería decir hasta que ella toma sin querer la mano del youkai.

Vamos!... o.o – la chica se queda helada a lo que hacía, Sesshoumaru igual pero no lo notaba con su frialdad.

Le regalé a alguien uno igual al tuyo hace tiempo- contesta el youkai.

O.O ya veo, te trae malos recuerdos... lo siento- el sorpresivo ahora era Sesshoumaru porque ve como Kagome se quita el collar y lo mantiene en sus manos.

La verdad, no me gusta ponérmelo...- dice ella.

Sesshoumaru no decía palabra alguna, no entendía mucho la actitud de la chica pero... algo le dice que se acercara a las manos de ella y...

_En un hermoso jardín de un gran castillo antiguo... en un día de fines de verano... cuando el aire era tibio como una caricia... había dos siluetas, una más alta que la otra; la primera tenía un kimono muy elegante y la otra figura, un traje oriental con armadura muy fino... _

_-Esto... lo traje para ti... –dice una silueta. _

_-Para... mi? _

_-Si... _

_Ambas se abrazan y miran el atardecer... _

Tanto Kagome como Sesshoumaru se quedan inmóviles, ambos habían tenido esa extraña visión y el youkai se levanta.

Será mejor que regreses allá... Naraku te espera- dice.

Si... es cierto...- comenta extrañada la chica.

Había sido algo extraño para ambos, pero Sesshoumaru mira ligeramente a Kagome.. nota que cruzaba sus brazos porque tenía un poco de frío, ve como sus azabaches cabellos se movían al compás de ese ligero aire.

_Esa visión...yo estaba en ella pero.._- piensa mientras la observa, sin darse cuenta se quita su saco y se lo pone a ella.

Eh?... pero, usted...- dice apenada Higurashi.

... no digas nada- sus palabras eran frías.

Kagome lo observa... sabía que era un ser un tanto extraño, siempre frío.. pero algo le decía que no lo era así después de todo.

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru acompaña a Kagome hasta llegar donde estaban el resto de los invitados; para ese momento había ya oscurecido... Miroku y Kouga la ven llegar, parecían preocupados.

Kagome! Dónde estabas?- pregunta Miroku.

Me.. perdí..- dice ella.

Ah... es lógico es un lugar muy grande, te has perdido de la conferencia- comenta Kouga.

Ambos chicos se llevan a Kagome y ni notan la presencia de Sesshoumaru, éste solo observa como se alejaba.. ella ligeramente fija su vista en él...

Al ver como Kagome se alejaba de él, Sesshoumaru nota una silueta que estaba cerca de ella, se queda extrañado...

_Una... presencia..._

Y se va de ahí, Naraku había visto ese momento y sonríe... para luego irse con su invitada, con su acompañante.

Lo que nadie se da cuenta... era que unas personas extrañas estaban en los alrededores, estaban todas de negro y en sus manos tenían algunas armas. Sesshoumaru sale casi a la entrada y se queda paralizado.

Sé que hay alguien ahí... salgan cobardes...- las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran frías y amenazadoras.

Sólo escucha como preparaban las armas para dispararle y en eso... se escucha un disparo, no... dos y así varios al mismo tiempo...

**Fin del capítulo VII**

Mou! Kagome está en esa reunión pero.. terminó estando con Sesshoumaru y no con Naraku, pero... quienes son los seres que están atacar al youkai?... qué ocurrirá? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Pasemos a los reviews!

**Rerry:** es bueno verte de nuevo! jejejejeje en ese caso ten cuidado con la mafia, me da gusto que te agrade mi fic! gracias por el review!

**Kagome-N:** mou! como vez aquí hace su aparición, pero sólo es una sombra por ahora, ya que Kagome no lo puede ver aun, hago el intento de que sea como en el ánime pero... pueda que cambie un poco, sólo diré que de todos los guardianes, Bankotsu es el más fiel a Kagome XD, en fin... gracias por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** gracias... ah, no te preocupes... a ver si consigo más imágenes XD esas dos en realidad me las mandaron a mi y bueno, pues te las paso para que te pases un buen rato! jojojojo! grax por el review!

Bueno es todo y gracias a todos por leer este fic, no se pierdan la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	9. Un ataque, respuestas sin contestar

**Capítulo VIII: un ataque, respuestas sin contestar**

****

Kagome se encontraba con Miroku y Kouga, ambos le hablaban de cosas pero ella no ponía mucha atención, su mente parecía distraída, gracias a ese youkai con el que estuvo hablando toda la tarde.

En ese mismo instante aparece Naraku, Kouga y Miroku cambian sus miradas a una seria; esto hace sonreír al hombre que coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Kagome... dónde andabas? Me preocupé que no estuvieses aquí...- dice Naraku en un tono ligeramente preocupado.

Me.. perdí- contesta ella.

Vaya que compañero! Usted la dejó por ahí- contesta irónico Kouga.

Opino lo mismo...- dice Miroku seriamente.

Con personas como ustedes sólo amargan más la velada... Kagome, es momento que vayamos a nuestra mesa- dice el hombre mientras toma una de las finas manos de la chica.

...de acuerdo- dice ella sin importar las palabras de sus amigos.

De ese modo, la pareja se va de ahí, Miroku no estaba nada contento al igual que Kouga; algo les decía que Naraku no era la persona adecuada para su amiga.

Detesto a ese tipo... además me extraña mucho que esté aquí, todos hablan mal de él y más por ese fraude que cometió hace tiempo- explica Kouga mientras toma un poco de vino.

El de hace 10 años?... eso todo mundo lo sabe, y más porque supe que hasta tu padre se metió, no?

Al decir esas palabras, Kouga lo mira más serio... luego sonríe un poco.

Si... gracias a él mi familia casi desaparece de la faz de la Tierra, pero... una cosa, no entiendo que trama Naraku con Kagome...

Hmn, antes de que Higurashi-san muriera, Naraku iba seguido a verlo... parecía insistente en algo, demo nunca lo supe..

Y, Kagome te dice algo?

Ella dice que no tiene algún interés en él... pero que no sabe por que esa insistencia, hace poco me encontré en su oficina unas hojas de parte de Naraku...

Ambos chicos se quedan callados y se miran mutuamente, no entendían nada del asunto, pero lo único que tenían claro, era que Naraku no era una persona de confiar... luego fijan su vista en Kagome y él.

Todos se extrañaron tu presencia- comenta Naraku.

Supongo... sólo me perdí...- decía ella sin mirarlo.

...y el collar¿Qué has hecho con él?- pregunta el hombre de ojos de fuego mientras mira el cuello de la chica.

Decidí quitármelo, me pesa un poco...- la chica parecía que no quería hablar sobre el asunto, eso molesta un poco a Naraku.

Ah... y disculpa por dejarte sola un rato, me llamaban unos asuntos pendientes- dice Naraku mientras toma la barbilla de la chica, quería deleitarse con esos ojos.

Kagome se queda en silencio, veía a Naraku muy cerca de él, algo cerca de ella le decía que tuviese cuidado... de pronto cierra sus ojos mientras siente que se acercaba más a ella... no se podía mover... los labios de él estaban en los de ella..

_Demo.. por qué?... me siento así?..._

La hija de Higurashi había sido besada por ese hombre, pero... no sabía si corresponderle o no, algo... en su interior le decía que no...

_No... te atrevas, Naraku­_- dice una voz desde el interior de la chica.

Naraku se deleitaba con esos labios, saboreaba ese elixir.. sus labios tan suaves y dulces, pero Kagome no hacía nada, estaba paralizada...

_Una noche sin estrellas, en un templo muy antiguo... un paisaje antiguo... el viento de otoño se llevaba las últimas hojas de los árboles, en ese instante solitario.. dos siluetas estaban juntas.. un hombre y una mujer de elegante kimono... _

_-Naraku... _

_-Es bueno que estés de regreso... _

_No se apreciaban bien ambas siluetas, sólo unos ojos de fuego miraban casi con lujuria a esa mujer... a esa mirada afectiva y a la vez seria, a esos ojos cafés... siente como las manos de ese ser pasaban de su cuello hacia abajo... pero, de pronto, el silencio era total; al fondo... una tercera silueta... _

Kagome estaba helada a esa imagen, a esa visión...al mismo tiempo, el momento es interrumpido por el ruido de armas, de rifles que habían estallado.

Nooooo!- grita Kagome mientras se separa de Naraku; éste maldice a lo ocurrido.

Todos los presentes se quedan paralizados a ese ruido, luego muchos pasos se escuchan a los alrededores, Sango ve por una ventana un resplandor en el cual seres de negro aparecían muertos. En ese mismo instante, los hombres rodean el salón...

Buenas noches para ustedes- dice uno de esos hombres mientras daba la señal de que pasaran sus camaradas.

Los presentes se asustan al ver lo que ocurría, esos seres intentarían todo por alguna extraña razón.

Oh... pero que tenemos aquí, a ustedes los sucios del gobierno que se roban el dinero!- ese hombre saca de sus manos una pistola y la apunta a un hombre, a sangre fría le dispara... Rin se queda horrorizada al ver como caía en el suelo sin vida.

No veas!- Kouga la abraza para tranquilizarla, Miroku va hacia Sango, ella estaba igual casi muerta del miedo.

Si obedecen posiblemente salgan vivos...- dice otro hombre.

Naraku igual estaba en silencio a lo que ocurría, al mismo tiempo ve a Kagome... que no sabía como reaccionar, pero... cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos, que unos hombres salen de unas ventanas y la rodean...

Oh! que bella sorpresa la hija del difunto Higurashi!

...- Kagome seguía en silencio.

Que desdicha... se ha unido a estos perros- esos hombres toman a Kagome y ésta siente el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

Será mejor que la dejen paz- ordena Naraku.

Los hombres se sorprenden al ver a Naraku ahí, su mirada estaba seria.

Oh pero si es Naraku Nakajima...

No... Naraku...- dice Kagome.

Los seres tenían rodeados a todos los invitados, nadie podía hacer algún movimiento porque sus vidas correrían peligroso, Miroku deseaba ayudarla pero siente el arma cerca de su cuello de uno de ellos; Kouga igual... no podían hacer nada.

En el caso de Naraku sólo sonríe, y golpea a uno de esos hombres para luego acercarse a Kagome, cual va siendo su sorpresa que al hacer eso siente como uno de ellos saca un cuchillo y lo apuñala en su costado.

No...!... no puede ser...- Kagome veía con horror eso, sudaba frío al sentir la amenaza cerca de su cuello.

Bueno... será mejor que sigamos... todos ustedes tendrán su merecido- ordena otro de esas personas- pero primero... será un honor que Higurashi sea la primera.

Que?...- Miroku intenta moverse pero le era imposible.

La chica por su lado, no lo deseaba, tenía mucho miedo y no decía nada, solo en sus ojos eso se reflejaba... no le queda de otro que cerrarlos...

Por otro lado, Seshsoumaru había sacado su látigo, su figura humana estaba presente, sabía que eran bastantes.

Hay que matarlo!- decían varios, pero el youkai los mirada con una sonrisa.

No pueden conmigo... nigen- al decir esas palabras un ligero viento lo rodea, sus marcas de sus mejillas y la Luna de su frente aparecen.. al igual que su cola...- los mataré.

Prepara sus garras y los mata, algunos le disparan y éste salta para luego partir en dos con su látigo esos juguetes para él y darles fin a su vida... en eso, algo lo detiene... una presencia.

_Huelo sangre... Kami... esa presencia... ella..._- el youkai termina de matar a otro más y sale de ahí, en dirección al salón principal.

Kagome sentía el arma en su cabeza, todos estaban helados a lo que veían, Naraku estaba herido y a duras penas y podía levantarse... hay un silencio, la chica no quería saber lo que estaba a punto de saber... no.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa que... las ventanas se rompen y algo entra a gran velocidad, Kagome no puede más y se desmaya, el hombre estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo cuando.. un látigo verdoso le hace tirar el arma y alza su vista... ahí estaba Sesshoumaru.

Algunas personas se extrañan al ver a un ser como él, otras se asustan o cierran sus ojos, el youkai de mirada imponente observa esos hombres y sonríe, una sonrisa que decía que su final había llegado.

Sesshoumaru logra atrapar a tiempo a Kagome y la revisa... no estaba herida, eso lo hacía sentir...¿tranquilo?...

Estúpidos humanos... esas cosas no sirven para mi!- estaba furioso, molesto y los ataca, usa sus garras y su látigo verdoso, los mataba a cada uno, algunos de ellos escapan y otros no, pero... hay una explosión gracias a esos terroristas... la gente comienza a salir asustada... Miroku, Kouga, Sango encuentran la salida pero... Rin no podía salir de ahí, ese hombre deseaba matarla.

Rin!- gritaba Sango desesperada.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para la chica que a punto de ser atacada, Sesshoumaru llega y acaba con ese hombre, ésta logra ver al youkai de frente, no lo creía... luego se va corriendo y se incorpora con ellos.

Pero...y Kagome? Dónde está ella?- Kouga al parecer estaba preocupado por su amiga.

Siguen adentro... demo, no podemos entrar- comenta Miroku en el mismo estado.

Kagome, no...

La chica seguía en el suelo, las llamas del lugar la rodeaban... no recuperaba el conocimiento, Sesshoumaru regresa a ella y no lo duda ni un instante, pero sus ojos se abren tanto.

_Es... igual a ella... acaso... ella?_- se decía así mismo pero ve el fuego se acercaba a ella.

Para ese entonces, casi todos habían salido, la policía por su parte igual había llegado y ayudaba a los heridos, hasta ambulancias y reporteros estaban presentes. Regresando al lugar, Sesshoumaru veía al líder de todo ese operativo, era un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

Eres valiente...- dice ese hombre.

No tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo... – responde en tono amenazador el youkai.

El hombre lo ataca pero el youkai lo mata al primer golpe, en eso... Sesshoumaru queda dando la espalda al humano mientras cae al suelo sin vida, su mano estaba manchada de sangre, lame un poco de ese líquido.

Nadie puede conmigo... nadie- decía para si, pero luego nota a Kagome que yacía en el suelo y ve que el lugar estaba en llamas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toma a la chica y sale ahí, hay una tercera y última explosión, los amigos de Kagome estaban asustados a que ella no haya salido bien, con vida...

Sesshoumaru salta y sale a tiempo, decide esconderse de la multitud detrás de un callejón solitario, recuesta a Kagome cerca de él... ve que sólo tenía unos rasguños.

...- el youkai no dejaba de verla, algo lo hechizaba de ella.

Sus ojos muestran sorpresa cuando la chica abre lentamente sus ojos... lo primero que ve son esos fríos ojos dorados y... ¿sonríe?

Sessh...ou...maru-san…- dice ella, al parecer se extraña un poco, pues éste estaba en su forma verdadera, a la de un youkai.

No... estás herida?- sus palabras eran frías, como siempre lo hacía.

...no... gracias... por salvarme...

La mirada de la chica había cambiado, estaba sonriendo en forma de agradecimiento y lo miraba hasta con cierta ternura al youkai, eso... lo deja helado, petrificado... en su interior algo lo hacía sentir extraño, algo que parecía que tiempo atrás no había sentido.

Tú... eres... ?- Sesshoumaru habla entrecortadamente, la chica nota que no era su tono de voz común... era más tranquila.

Kagome se queda helada, siente como el youkai la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo la besa, siente los suaves labios del youkai en los de ella, no entendía esa acción, ese gesto, de sus ojos salen unas ligeras lágrimas...

_Por qué... siento que esto ocurrió tiempo atrás...? sus labios, se me hacen conocidos..._- piensa la chica mientras sentía ese cálido momento, sentía un extraño sentimiento que la agobiaba.

El youkai la besaba con pasión, parecía que no había besado de ese modo a alguien tiempo atrás... se sentía fascinado por esos labios suaves y rosados, Sesshoumaru de pronto ve el collar de la chica y no le importaba... acerca su mano a su cuello, ella se había puesto el collar cuando cenaba con Naraku y... Kagome siente como esas manos rodeaban su cuello y le desprendían esa joya; nota el youkai que su piel era suave y blanca como la nieve... seguía besándola pero luego se separa de ella con un poco de brusquedad.

Per..dóname, aún no es tiempo...- dice Sesshoumaru esas palabras para darle un golpe a la chica, ésta se queda helada y siente como su vista se nublaba... perdía el conocimiento.

De ese modo, el youkai escucha ruidos y nota que en sus manos poseía esa joya, ese collar que le hacía muchas cuestiones, éstas que en parte posiblemente tenga una respuesta; decide irse de ahí, no quería ser visto...

Miroku y Kouga corrían y se detienen en ese callejón, cual va siendo su sorpresa que encuentran a Kagome ahí, sin conocimiento pero sana y salva.

Kagome! Estás viva!- dice Kouga mientras corre para socorrerla.

No tiene herida alguna... – comenta Miroku mientras la revisa.

No importa! Aun así hay que llevarla!- contesta Kouga.

Entre ambos, toman a Kagome y se la llevan de ahí... pero Miroku alza su vista... se queda extrañado... pues Sesshoumaru miraba todo desde arriba, el amigo de Kagome logra ver esos ojos dorados.

_Te... agradezco_- piensa Miroku mientras se va con Kouga y Kagome.

El youkai observaba todo desde arriba y decide irse mientras observa esa joya... cierra sus ojos y parece que comprendía algo.

Esto... solamente le pertenece a ella, pero... será Kagome?... es igual a ella, su mirada... sus ojos... todo, aparte- alza su mirada y ve las pocas estrellas de esa noche- este collar rechaza a cualquier persona que no sea su propietario al ponérselo...

Se queda en silencio unos instantes, había recordado algunas cosas.. ese collar le pertenecía sólo a esa mujer que está buscando... a la quien quiere asesinar por ese hecho del pasado; luego recuerda ese beso, no entendía por qué besó a Kagome...

Hasta sus labios son iguales... no importa... debo encontrarla...

Lejos de ahí, Naraku sonreía a lo ocurrido, sabía que esa chica no lo besó por algo... lo sabía bien pero, algo lo enojaba mucho... Sesshoumaru comenzaba a tener ya sus recuerdos en claro; luego de eso... se va de ahí.

El youkai seguía mirando la joya... pero, siente algo y esquiva el ataque... ve una silueta con una gran espada.

Eso, sólo le pertenece a mi protegida... – dice en tono amenazador esa silueta.

Bankotsu... je- sonríe Sesshoumaru.

Deme eso... no creo que quiera que lo acribille... o si?- las palabras de ese joven eran frías.

Para Sesshoumaru, eso era un reto y ataca al joven, pero... Bankotsu lo ataca del modo que el youkai esquiva el ataque pero algunos cabellos plateados de éste se cortan por la espada. El joven sale a la luz y Sesshoumaru nota que se trataba de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, sus ropas eran antiguas...

No molestes...- dice Sesshoumaru molesto.

Entonces regrese esa joya a mi protegida...- repite lo mismo Bankotsu.

Y... quien es?- pregunta en tono divertido.

Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe... usted mismo le quitó la joya a ella!

Bankotsu ataca de nuevo y Sesshoumaru salta con facilidad, estaba por sacar su látigo pero la espada gigante de Bankotsu lo amenaza en su cuello.

Y pensar que era el más poderoso...

Je... si tuviese mi espada... las cosas serían diferentes...- dice Sesshoumaru.

En ese mismo instante, el youkai se aleja y logra apuñalar un poco al chico, después de eso, desaparece de ahí... Bankotsu se maldice a eso y desaparece.

El youkai llega lo más pronto posible a la mansión de Naraku, estaba realmente furioso que Kagura se aleja de él. Abre las puertas de un salón de par en par con sus fuerzas... Naraku estaba ahí, sentado viendo el fuego de una chimenea y su costado estaba vendado.

Como... te atreves a dar esto!- grita Sesshoumaru mientras le muestra al hombre la joya, éste sólo sonríe.

Tranquilo Sesshoumaru, recuerda que yo te saqué de ahí...- dice seriamente.

.. Además... quiero mi espada... quiero a Sounnga!- el tono de voz era casi encolerizado, eso hace sonreír a Naraku.

Sólo te puedo decir... que la persona que puede mantener el collar en su pecho... es la mujer que buscas y al mismo tiempo quien tiene tu espada.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Sesshoumaru analiza un poco las cosas... esa vez, cuando fue a ver la espada, notaba que estaba protegido por una presencia parecida a la que posee Kagome.

Aun así... que planeas Naraku, que pretendes... y por que esa humana... Kagome...- dice ligeramente más tranquilo el youkai.

Ah... eso mismo iba a decirte, acaso... te ves interesado en ella?- pregunta mientras se acerca a Sesshoumaru.

Qué tonterías dices!

Lo sé... sé que a veces ambos se topan... jeje, nadie creería que el youkai más peligroso de todas las épocas tuviese corazón- Naraku menciona tales palabras en tono burlesco.

Sesshoumaru queda en silencio... luego nota que Naraku se toca su herida...

Pero te diré una cosa Sesshoumaru, Kagome es mi próxima posesión... no puedes rebelarte ante mi..

Ah, como que no?... no me importa en absoluto esa humana, simplemente que quiero buscar por mi cuenta a esa mujer y luego... matarla.

Je... no lo creo...

Había terminado la conversación... Sesshoumaru deja el lugar y Naraku sonríe.

Bien... va todo como se pensó, Sesshoumaru, ya veremos quien manda aquí...

Sale de esa habitación y se va a otra sala, esta estaba ligeramente iluminada y al fondo... había un arma... un tridente.

Sesshoumaru me ha dado una clave... Kagome, pronto estarás aquí... porque tu arma te espera, la cual terminará por fin... con la vida de Lord Sesshoumaru.

Observa esa arma, era muy brillante alargada y de gran filo, pero sobretodo... que en su centro le faltaba algo, había un pequeño hueco en el cual en un pasado lejano había algo...

En otra zona de la mansión... Sesshoumaru se siente un poco mal, siente su cabeza sobrecalentada del modo que cae de rodillas, era un dolor muy fuerte.

Kami... otra vez...?

En su mente se imagina algo... una espada... era la espada que le faltaba en su cinto, esa espada de gran tamaño la cual parecía tener hasta vida propia, la espada la cual lo colocaba como el youkai más poderoso de todo el mundo... pero, de pronto la imagina en esa casa, en la casa de Higurashi.

Sounnga!... Sounnga!...SOUNNGA!- grita fuerte, había recordado a su mejor arma, pero sobretodo... dónde estaba.

Se levanta y se mira en el espejo, su mirada era fría, como siempre se mostraba así.

La obtendré, así obtendré mi libertad hacia ese bastardo... hacia Naraku... Sounnga, donde quieras que estés... pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo...

En la casa de Kagome...en esa habitación prohibida para ella, la espada palpita... se mueve y un aura de color rojizo se crea, parecía que escuchaba el llamado de su dueño... 

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

Mou! Sesshoumaru luego de todo se atrevió a besar a Kagome y ésta no se opuso... pero, el youkai de alguna u otra forma desea su espada a la mujer de su pasado; Naraku por su lado está tomando esos elementos para lograr de manera sencilla su objetivo... qué pasará? Sesshoumaru obtendrá a Sounnga?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Ahora a los reviews!

**Kagome-N:** jejeje pues si, a partir de aqui las escenas Sessh/Kag estarán bastante presentes... de hecho, la segunda parte de este fic (que será a partir del capítulo XI) estará más enfocado a ellos dos, mmm bueno, yo aquí no menciono si Kagura le dice a Naraku, pero ese tipo de alguna u otra forma si se entera... ok? n.nU mm sobre los guardianes, te daré un adelanto: Kagome tiene dos... Bankotsu y otro que aun no sale, pero éste primero es el más fiel no por deber sino... por otras razones, okis? XD, de hecho Sesshoumaru igual los tiene pero aparecen más adelante. Como te diste cuenta... para Sessh, esos tipos armados no eran NADA! XD, grax por el review!

**Meg-ek:** mmm bueno, Sesshoumaru no la recuerda por completo porque sus recuerdos quedaron sellados y, en los capítulos anteriores se decía que él recoraba todo poco a poco; si, ambas son la misma físicamente pero psicológicamente son opuestas... ya lo verás más adelante... XD la tiene en su cara y no se da cuenta! gracias por el review!

**Rerry:** mou, que bueno que te ayudó la página jejejeje... n.n como viste los terroristas esos no eran nada para nuestro youkai... jejeje pero, por mi lado se vio muy atrevido al besar a Kagome al final... o tú que piensas? gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos... n.nU les prometo que ya actualizaré los viernes como solía hacerlo! apenas se ha terminado el curso e inician las vacaciones de verano, por desgracia presentaré un final pero... luego de eso, ya las actualizaciones se verán los viernes como siempre... okis? nos vemos en la próxima actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	10. La espada que me llama

**Capítulo IX: la espada que me llama**

****

Kagome despierta lentamente, nota que estaba en su casa... en su rostro había unas pequeñas banditas adhesivas que cubrían algunos de los rasguños que tuvo esa noche, sus ojos se abren mostrando esos vivos cafés...

Estoy... en casa...- se levanta con dificultad y se toca su cabeza- amaneció...

La chica mira que era un nuevo día, siente esas venditas y luego se abraza así misma, recordaba esa noche.. esos hombres pero... luego pasa sus dedos a sus labios, aún sentía esos labios del youkai que sellaron los de ella.

Parece... todo un sueño... demo...- se decía para si, recuerda que vio a Sesshoumaru, pero lo más extraño era... que estaba ligeramente diferente- ...su rostro era diferente... no parecía humano...- intenta levantarse pero le cuesta un poco de trabajo.

La chica de cabellos azabaches sentía un nudo en su garganta... por un lado se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru pero por otro... algo le dio un poco de miedo.

Su presencia era diferente, no era la misma...- cierra sus ojos unos instantes y luego los abre... se mira al espejo y se imagina a ese youkai- no eras el mismo que conozco...

Kagome-chan, es bueno que despiertes..- dice Kaede mientras entra a su habitación con una bandeja de comida.

Kaede... cómo llegue a casa?

Tus amigos te trajeron, estabas sin conocimiento...- explica la anciana.

Ya... veo...

Es mejor que comas algo, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, te sientes mejor?

Si... solo me duele un poco la cabeza, nada más.

La anciana sonríe y se va de ahí, Kagome toma la bandeja y come un poco pero... por su mente pasan esas imágenes y siente que su cabeza le quería estallar...

Ah kami, por qué esas imágenes... por qué me turban?... quien es esa silueta...?

De pronto se queda ella helada, siente que alguien la cuidaba muy cerca de ella... una voz le contesta.

_Es el ser que tú solamente puedes acabar..._- dice una voz masculina.

Nani?... quien dijo eso?- dice la chica un poco asustada.

_No temas de mi... mi protegida... _

Pro...tegida?... muéstrate!- ordena la chica entre el miedo y el enojo.

_No es tiempo áun... eso será pronto... _

Tras decir esas palabras, la voz desaparece y Kagome se queda extrañada... no entendía eso... pero siente que su mente se aclara un poco.

Por... eso la espada...- dice para si, aunque se queda extrañada al escucharse ella misma.

Más tarde, decide levantarse y se viste... luego cepilla su cabello para luego bajar, se da cuenta que... estaba Naraku presente.

Na..raku?...

Kagome, como te encuentras?- pregunta preocupado.

Yo... bien, gracias...- dice un poco seria.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente que la abraza, no se siente cómoda a eso.

Disculpa por no ayudarte...- decía el hombre cerca del oído de la chica.

No... no te disculpes...- ella se separa de él y luego se va de ahí.

Kagome sale de la casa sin importarle lo que pensara Naraku, no se sentía del todo bien... había pasado por un momento bastante raro.

No entiendo por que me pasan estas cosas...- murmuraba un poco.

Sigue corriendo por las calles de la cuidad y luego nota a alguien a lo lejos... era él, era Sesshoumaru; cuando lo ve... siente que sus piernas se paralizan y le tiemblan... y cae de rodillas.

El youkai con su forma humana la ve, igual se queda extrañado... camina hasta llegar a ella y la mira con sus fríos ojos.

Tú...- decía con voz temblorosa Kagome.

Levántate...- ordena Sesshoumaru fríamente.

Los dos quedan en silencio, la chica de pronto se levanta y lo mira casi desafiante a Sesshoumaru.. se acerca a él y... el youkai se queda helado al sentir un bofetón por parte de Kagome.

Como se atreve a besarme?...- habla molesta la chica- SE CREYÓ EL LISTO, NO?

Nadie tiene derecho a hablarme con ese tono- dice el youkai ligeramente molesto.

Ah... como que no? es como decir que tiene el derecho a besar a alguien cuando se le de su regalada gana!- Kagome mira seriamente a Sesshoumaru.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Sesshoumaru se molesta más y solo le da la espalda a la chica; Kagome por su lado, eso la enciende más.

Ah no creí que fuese aparte de atrevido... cobarde!- grita la chica enojada.

Sesshoumaru se queda inmóvil, sus ojos se abren al escuchar ese tono... parecía reconocerlo de algún lado... de alguien.

_-Mi señor... que no ve que lo que hace es una atrocidad?... acaso después de ser lo que dice es un cobarde?- dice una voz femenina. _

_-No tienes el derecho a hablarme con ese tono, recuerda quien manda aquí!- contesta el youkai molesto. _

_-Si claro... _

El youkai de pronto gira su vista y mira de la forma más fría a Kagome, ella nunca había visto esa mirada y por unos instantes siente un escalofrío... parecía que conocía esa mirada... pero¿de donde?

No creí conocer a una persona con ese carácter... de nuevo- eran tan frías y casi amenazadoras esas palabras que Kagome se queda paralizada y él, deja el lugar.

Na... ni?...- no entendía esas palabras, pero ve que el youkai se iba de ahí...

Sesshoumaru por su lado, se aleja de ella lo más lejos posible... se sentía en parte humillado porque se le enfrentó.. no creía que una humana como ella lograra esa incomodidad; saca de sus bolsillos la joya y la mira.

Cuando llegue el momento... la encontraré... y luego, morirá- dice el youkai mientras se encamina hacia la mansión de Naraku.

Luego de eso, Kagome se queda unos instantes ahí, inmóvil, no entendía nada de esas palabras por parte de Sesshoumaru; suspira un poco y se va de ahí.

Camina un poco entre las calles de la cuidad, en parte desea regresar a su casa pero se topa con una chica.

Kagome!- grita la chica mientras se acerca ella.

Rin, es bueno verte!- sonríe mientras la saluda.

Veo que estás mejor, me preocupé mucho anoche- Rin habla mientras su mirada se torna preocupada.

Cuando Kagome escucha eso, se queda extrañada, recuerda que perdió el conocimiento tras ese extraño beso del youkai, ésta coloca su mano en el hombro de Rin.

Lo que importa es que estoy bien... gracias.

...Kagome...- dice la chica preocupada- por cierto, que haces aquí?

O.O ah... yo, bueno... Naraku pasó por mi casa y yo...

Rin se sorprende y coloca sus manos en los hombros de su amiga, ésta la mira extraña.

Kagome... de nuevo ese hombre... –parecía que Rin no le agradaba.

Tranquila, a mi tampoco es de mi agrado, je... tanto que perdí un regalo suyo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rin se extraña y luego sonríe, Kagome había dicho eso porque por su mente... decía que el collar lo perdió anoche . ambas siguieron hablando un poco hasta que Rin se despide de ella y Kagome se dirige a su casa.

Kagome camina sola un poco más entre esas calles, mira a la gente de su alrededor al igual que los edificios... luego el cielo, parecía absorta a eso que no se fija que cuando menos se lo espera, ya estaba ahí, en su casa; ella sonríe y entra.

Ya estando adentro, Kagome nota que Naraku no estaba, sólo un sobre blanco y que decías con letras negras **_"Para Kagome"_**, en eso, nota que Kaede se le acerca.

Dijo que te fuiste de pronto... te encuentras bien?

Si, me cayó de maravilla salir y esto...- comenta Kagome al mostrarle el sobre a la anciana.

Lo dejó para ti y que mil disculpas... ah, Kagome-chan, tengo un asunto pendiente y saldré unas horas.

Si?- pregunta extraña la chica.

Kaede no le dice más, sólo que se cuidara en esas horas que estaba ausente y ya. La chica se despide de la anciana para luego llegar hasta su habitación y de ese modo ver que hacía.

El sobre lo deja por unos instantes en el tocador, pero algo le hace que se acerque a él, lo tome, rompa el sobre y saque su contenido... era una carta:

_Para Kagome: _

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por no hacer nada esa noche, en mi interior sentía culpa por no hacerlo, no me hubiese gustado verte herida o algo parecido... Kagome espero que me perdones... eres alguien especial para mi... _

_Me gustaría que nos viéramos hoy, voy a tu casa por la noche... sólo para enmendar mi error... mi querida Kagome. _

_Naraku. _

Al terminar de leerlo, la chica estaba sin palabras, algo desde su interior le hacía ponerse nerviosa, deja la hoja en el suelo mientras intenta razonar cada palabra de esa carta.

Es extraño- murmuraba- supongo que lo esperaré...

Pero se queda dormida, el sueño la vence por completo... en eso, a su espalda, aparece un hermoso chico de cabellos azabaches peinados en una larga trenza, era Bankotsu.

Bankotsu observa a Kagome dormida, luego toma la hoja que se había caído al suelo y su cara se torna seria.

Naraku... quién lo diría- dice para si.

Luego de dejarla en su lugar, coloca su mano en la cabeza de ella, le causa cierta ternura verla ahí dormir. Después sale de la habitación rumbo a esa sala.

El chico la abre y se queda helado al ver un aura oscura recorrer la espada y ésta parecía moverse.

Kami... el sello...

_Bankotsu?..._- una vocecilla se escuchaba alrededor de la espada.

Ah... Saya-san, qué ocurre?- pregunta Bankotsu al acercarse al arma.

En ese mismo instante, este intenta tocarla pero una descarga de color negro lo aleja.

La Sounnga... está furiosa...- dice el chico.

_Porque quiere a su dueño..._- dice la voz.

Ya no puedes más?

_Si... pero Kagome-sama rompió uno de los sellos..._- explica la voz.

Na...ni? acaso... la ha tocado?

_Hai, Sounnga despertó de su letargo y anda en busca de su dueño. _

Hay un silencio, el chico recuerda que Seshsoumaru igual estaba en esa época, en esta era.

Sesshoumaru... su espada lo llama...-comenta el chico.

_Ya... es inevitable... Kagome-sama lo destruyó..._

Eso sería una catástrofe.

_Pero inevitable... _

Bankotsu se queda en silencio, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero sabía que las cosas que están guiadas por un destino ya determinado, nada lo impedirá para que no ocurra, era algo inevitable.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru leía algo... su apariencia youkai estaba presente y en sus manos tenía esa joya.

El youkai de fría mirada, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cada minuto recordaba esa noche y luego el bofetón de ella que le lanzó, coloca su mano en su mejilla, no creía que alguien pudiera tener esa 'valentía'... imposible.

..._no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza..._- piensa el youkai.

Deja el libro en la mesa y se dirige a su ventana pero... se paraliza, siente que algo lo llama, cierra ligeramente sus ojos para analizar lo que ocurría.

Sounnga... Sounnga me llama... –murmura Sesshoumaru.

Al decir eso, decide salir de la mansión pero... Kagura lo detiene con su abanico.

Ordenó claramente que no salieras de aquí- amenaza la mujer de los vientos.

... déjame ir... y pueda que perdone tu vida...- dice fríamente el youkai mientras prepara sus garras.

Kagura lo ataca del modo que de su abanico aparecen unas cuchillas, éste las destruye con su látigo.

No puedes conmigo...- habla Sesshoumaru mientras la ataca, Kagura no creía que tuviese ese poder.

Sesshoumaru la ataca con sus garras, ella estaba helada al ver esa fría mirada, al ver esos ojos dorados sentía un gran poder...

Kagura esquiva a duras penas ese ataque mientras siente su rostro ligeramente rozar con esas garras, siente el ácido de esas garras herir su piel y cae al suelo de rodillas, su rostro sangra un poco.

... es fuerte...- murmuraba la mujer al ver como se iba el youkai.

El youkai sale de esa mansión, dentro de él le decía que era el momento para poseer de nuevo esa espada, de regresar a quien era... de perdurar...

Entre la cuidad, Naraku manejaba... pensaba lo que haría con Kagome; no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar de nuevo a esa casa; sale de su auto y se queda en la entrada para esperar que ella saliera; así fue.. Kagome abre la puerta y mira a Naraku.

..buenas noches Naraku...- decía ella un poco nerviosa.

Disculpa por llegar en la mañana- comenta el hombre mientras toma su mano.

Kagome lo deja entrar y lo invita que sentarse en uno de los sillones, la chimenea de esa casa se encontraba encendida del modo que esa aparte de la casa le daba un aire tranquilo y hasta cierto punto... romántico.

Deseas algo?- pregunta ella.

Y... tu ama de llaves?- pregunta extraño al no ver a Kaede.

Salió... pero puedo atenderte por mi cuenta.

Sonríe ligeramente Naraku mientras que Kagome va la cocina y tarda algunos minutos para luego regresar con un poco de té y unos pequeños dulces.

Gracias Kagome...

No me agradezca...

Pero, entre los dos hay un silencio... ambas personas toman tus tazas y beben en silencio ese té, Naraku estaba maravillado al sentir ese suave aroma del té y sobretodo que ella misma lo preparó. Momentos después éste deja la taza en su plato correspondiente y la mira a los ojos para acercarse a ella.

Quería... decirte que me sentí mal por lo ocurrido anoche...- comenta Naraku sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Kagome.

...y, que pasó después... seguro que la prensa está como loca...

... tienes solo 19 años y hablas casi como uno de los nuestros, sabías que tienes el potencial para ser como tu padre o hasta más?

Eso deja extrañada a Kagome, nadie.. le había dicho eso...

Yo... no sé que decir Naraku, pero por mi parte no me gusta este mundo... uno en el que tienes sus limita...- pero no termina de hablar cuando siente que Naraku la abraza.

Hablas igual que tu madre... por eso... me agradas- esas últimas palabras se las dice en un tono casi sensual en su oído, se siente hechizado ante el aroma de esa chica, de esa mujer.

Kagome siente un escalofrío en su interior, y más porque siente como el hombre besa su delgado cuello para luego subir a sus labios... la besa apasionadamente... de pronto, Kagome se siente adormilada... su vista se nubla y cae a los brazos de Naraku, éste sonríe.

Bella Kagome... pronto regresarás a quien eras en el pasado... tu y yo estamos destinados a vernos por siempre...

La chica lo escuchaba, pero no podía responder, algo parecía hechizarla y no sabía, su mente estaba perdida pero... algo en su interior le hace reaccionar un poco.

_Usa la espada... toca la espada..._

De ese modo, Kagome se levanta y Naraku sonríe al verla, no era la misma Kagome... su mirada era de una persona más madura pero su belleza era más deleitante... el hombre toma su mano pero ella lo rechaza.

.. puedo... sentir que algo me llama...- murmura la chica mientras sube por las escaleras, Naraku sonríe totalmente y la sigue.

Bankotsu seguía en esa sala mirando la espada... se siente paralizado al poder tan fuerte que el arma poseía... pero sobretodo, Sounnga comienza a palpitar.

La espada palpita.. está llamando a alguien...- gira su vista y nota a Kagome que estaba presente- NANI?... KAGOME-SAMA!

Pero ella no le hacía caso, y luego siente la presencia de Naraku... su mirada se torna seria y se acerca a él para atacarlo.

Bankotsu... hacía siglos que no te veía...- dice Naraku desafiante.

Lo mismo digo.. Naraku...- el chico estaba bastante enojado y decide atacar.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que... logra traspasar a Naraku y éste sonríe divertido, lo había olvidado... mientras ella no estuviese por completo de regreso, sería solo una imagen, como un alma en pena. Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Bankotsu que Kagome estaba cerca de la espada.

Sounnga...- las palabras de Kagome eran claras, el chico intenta detenerla pero era demasiado tarde porque ella logra tocar la espada, la toca desde su empuñadora...

...Je... bien...- Naraku parecía contento a eso, lo había logrado...

Sesshoumaru desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokio ve una gran luz, desde la mansión de Kagome provenía...

-Sounnga... seremos uno de nuevo... 

**Fin del capítulo IX**

Oh kami! O.O Kagome na vez más ha tocado la espada! qué pasará?... lo peor de todo es que Sesshoumaru ya sabe donde esta su arma más poderosa y si llegara a tenerla en sus manos, el mundo podría estar a su merced si así lo desea... bueno... esto y más se verá en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Ahora pasemos a los reviews!

**Skade:** mou... eso es una buena pregunta!... mm pero por ahora la traición más grande de Kagome es que intentó matarlo, es por eso que le tiene ese rencor Sesshoumaru hacia ella y desea matarla o.o aunque yo comenzaría a pensar en otra cosa...descuida! esa duda se verá a lo largo del fic pues apenas terminará la primera de tres partes que conforman Eternity, jejeje me da gusto que te agrade! gracias por tu review!

**Kagome-N:** jajajaja pues si, fue medio atrevido Sessh pero Kagome no se opuso porque en ese instante su yo del pasado estaba presente... será un poco confuso esos cambios de actitud en ella, porque son un poco impredecibles...de todas formas se notarán... -.- mmm pienso lo mismo que tu sobre Naraku, y el otro guardían no es Royoukan, es otro XD... mm pues no siempre el protagonista debe saber que la Kagome que tiene en su carota es la que busca... o.o, échale la culpa a Naraku, pues al liberarlo selló algunos recuerdos, de hecho, antes de quedar sellado Sesshoumaru, Kagome selló algunos recuerdos... es por eso que Sessh parece medio despistado... pero, creo que ya se dio cuenta.. jejeje n.nU gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses.: **O.O un review por cada cap, te me leiste el fic en poco tiempo, pues recibí c/uno de tus mensajes, bueno intentaré responder a tus dudas que me dejaste XD:

1. Sesshoumaru NUNCA estuvo muerto O.OU mas bien fue sellado(que no significa que esté muerto) dentro de la joya que encontró Naraku al final del prólogo.

2.Sessh es aliado de Naraku porque... bueno, parece una locura pero ambos se utilizan uno al otro, sólo que Naraku es para matarlo y Sessh... para encontrar a Kagome...

3. Elegí a Bakotsu como guardián porque... deseaba tener en mi fic a alguien diferente, por mi vaga mente pasó Inuyasha pero, la verdad no lo hice porque mi objetivo principal se perdería (que Inuyasha no fuese ni mencioando XD).

**Rerry:** jajajaja creo que todos estamos en contra de que Naraku esté asechando de ese modo a Kagome, descuiden... en la segunda parte que vendrá dentro de poco, ya no la molestará más! gracias por el review!

**Meg-ek:** jejejeje que bueno que te guste, pues si... habrá mucho más SesshxKag más adelante, Bankotsu aqui hace más su aparición pero Kagome no lo puede ver o.o... su otro guardián... ya se sabe algo en este capi(si has visto la tercera peli de Inu, ya sabes quien es.. n.nU), gracias por tus palabras! me dan muchos ánimos y gracias por el review!

Bueno, pues son todos... ya los dejo y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	11. Un final para un nuevo inicio

**Capítulo X: un final para un nuevo inicio**

****

La casa de Kagome estaba siendo iluminada... la chica no dejaba el arma y su mente estaba siendo perturbada... por su cabeza muchas imágenes de un lugar extraño y a la vez antiguo se le aparecía...

.-No...- decía Kagome mientras siente esas imágenes por su cabeza- ... un youkai... SESSHOUMARU!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que su cabeza le estallaría, al decirlo... destruye por completo los sellos de esa espada y logra sacarla de su vaina, la tenía en sus manos...

Al mismo tiempo, Kaede ya estaba ahí, su cara se torna de sorpresa al ver lo ocurrido, corre con todas sus fuerzas... nadie se percata de ella y llega hasta la habitación, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver que Kagome tenía en sus manos la espada.

.-Kagome-chan!

.-En este instante no la escucha... Kaede...- dice Naraku.

.-Kaede-sama!...- Bankotsu estaba ahí, sin palabras por ver a Kagome teniendo en sus manos esa espada.

.-La... espada de ese ser...- sus palabras eran casi en un susurro... estaba fuera de si.

El youkai llega de pronto y la ve... ve a Kagome con su espada en sus manos pero sobretodo, que siente un gran poder espiritual a su alrededor.

.-_No.. puede ser... acaso... ella... ella es?...Kagome..._- piensa el youkai, luego fija su vista y ve a Naraku, Bankotsu y Kaede.

Sin importar se lanza al ataque a Kagome, Kaede por su lado no lo iba a permitir del modo que saca un rosario de sus manos y dice unas palabras que lo detienen, lo inmovilizan... Kagome seguía ahí, sin mover músculo alguno.

.-Mal...dición...- Sesshoumaru estaba furioso.

.-Je... no recuperas tus poderes aún... Sesshoumaru- dice Naraku.

.-Ni te atrevas a tocar a Kagome...- amenazaba la anciana.

El youkai estaba totalmente inmovilizado, sus poderes no estaban completos y deseaba tener su espada en sus manos. Kagome de pronto se acerca al youkai y lo mira fijamente... éste la mira con cierto odio al ver que tenía en sus manos humanas su más preciada arma.

.-Kagome! Es peligroso!- grita Kaede.

Pero no hace caso... ella estaba a pocos centímetros de él y lo besa... Sesshoumaru estaba helado pero se siente hechizado ante ese beso, ante ese elixir, sus labios...luego Kagome se separa de él e inserta Sounnga en el suelo... se provoca una gran luz que ciega a todos, la chica cae de rodillas.

.Sounnga...- mira la espada el youkai.

Kaede de nuevo intenta atacarlo pero no podía, Sesshoumaru saca su látigo con el cual la ataca y así... es herida, Kagome no regresaba en si aún pero miraba ese instante; Naraku por su lado igual estaba esperando ese momento y ve como Sesshoumaru hace un esfuerzo para obtener su espada... se acerca a ella y... la toca... toca a Sounnga.

El youkai siente como un gran viento oscuro lo envuelve por completo... siente como algo lo estaba regresando... sentía mas fuerza en su ser... la coleta que peinaba se deshace al instante del modo que sus cabellos plateados se movían al compás de esa ventisca...

.-No... ha regresado...- Kaede estaba impresionada.

.-Sesshoumaru está de regreso..- Bankotsu estaba petrificado.

.-Je...- Naraku parecía interesado.

Luego de unos instantes, la ventisca desaparece y Sesshoumaru estaba de rodillas sosteniendo su espada, hay silencio donde no se mueve pero luego... se levanta... estaba de regreso, estaba de regreso el gran.. Lord Sesshoumaru.

.-Jamás pensé que la mujer que me selló tuviese mi espada... ne Kagome?- se acerca a Kagome y coloca su espada cerca del cuello de ella.

.-No te atrevas a tocarla, youkai maldito!- grita Kaede.

.-Je, no le tengo miedo... humano...

Kaede intenta atacarlo una vez más y éste sonríe divertido del modo que salta y con su espada ataca a la anciana del modo que... pierde la vida al sentir la espada en su cuerpo; su cuerpo inerte cae enfrente de Kagome y unas gotas de sangre manchan su rostro, seguía sin reaccionar.

Bankotsu por su lado ve horrorizado esa escena y de su mano hace aparecer su Banryuu con la cual lo ataca pero... el youkai lo ve divertido mientras, con una sola mano, detiene la espada del otro.

.-Te dije que conmigo no se juega...- sus palabras eran amenazadoras y lo ataca con sus garras, en esa ocasión es herido y cae al suelo- de una buena vez... acabaré con la vida de Kagome..

Coloca su espada cerca del cuello de nuevo pero... nota a Naraku, estaba muy serio y esto molesta al gran youkai.

.-Y... Sounnga de nuevo está contigo... je, dame las gracias.

.-No le doy las gracias a nadie bastardo.

Estaba por cortarle la cabeza a Kagome cuando se sorprende al ataque de Naraku, de sus manos habían aparecido unas esferas que tenían la forma de llamas de color azul... luego Naraku se acerca hasta quedar a poca distancia de él.

.-Aun... no es momento de matarla... tiene que recordar todo y... gracias a tu espada ya lo hará poco a poco...

.-Tu no me mandas...- dice el youkai.

.-No, pero te prevengo... no ves la mirada de ella?... pueda que haya perdido el conocimiento pero... intenta atacarla...

Para Sesshoumaru eso era algo extraño, lanza un ataque con su espada y... un gran campo de energía la protegía, de una energía espiritual muy poderosa, del modo que ese ataque regresa al youkai que lo esquiva y destruye uno de los muros de esa sala.

.-No importa... aún así... la mataré...

Sesshoumaru desaparece, Naraku hace lo mismo y se va por su lado... entonces, Kagome parece que regresa en sí y ve que el lugar estaba casi destruido.

.-Na...ni?... qué pasó... aquí?...- intenta recordar algo pero... solo recuerda ver una espada, fija su vista hacia el lugar donde estuvo Sounnga y solo ve un sello extraño...

Lo que la deja petrificada... era el cuerpo inerte de Kaede, yacía en el suelo cerca de sus rodillas.. sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre por esa gran herida que recibió...

.-Ka...ede... kami...- estaba helada- no...no... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Abraza el cuerpo, de sus ojos salían grandes lágrimas, por su mente igual recuerda el cuerpo inerte de su padre que igual abrazó... primero él y luego ella...

.-No, Kaede... no me dejes sola... NOOO...- sollozaba la chica.

.-Claro que no está sola... Kagome-sama...

La chica se queda sorprendida al ver que el sello que estaba en el suelo brillaba... nota una nube se formaba y se acerca a ella...

.-Kagome-sama... – la nube se materializa dando la forma a un pequeño anciano de ropas blancas.

.-Ah... kami... pero.. que eres tú?

.-Soy un guardián de tu familia...- hace una reverencia el demonio- soy Saya...

.-Un... guardián...?

.-Si, estamos aquí para protegerla... Kagome-sama.

La chica mira a Saya... no creía lo que ocurría... pero se sentía mal al ya sentirse sola... en eso, entre algunos escombros intenta salir Bankotsu; la chica corre hacia él y lo ayuda... se queda impresionada al ver que se traba de un hermoso chico.

.-Kagome-sama... está bien?- pregunta Bankotsu.

.-Yo... usted...

.-Kagome-sama... disculpas por mi atrevimiento... demo, igual... soy un guardián que desde hace poco cuida su vida...- explicaba Bankotsu mientras hace una reverencia a su ama.

La chica no dice nada, Bankotsu toma su mano y le da un pequeño beso.

.-Mi nombre es Bankotsu y junto con Saya... hemos sido enviados a protegerla.. Kagome-sama.

.-Guardianes... Bankotsu-san, Saya-san... – pero no puede hablar más porque abraza a Bankotsu, llora desconsoladamente a lo ocurrido, el chico la protege con sus brazos, intenta consolarla...

De ese modo, no tardó mucho tiempo para que se hiciera noticia.. otro miembro de la familia Higurashi había muerto y del mismo modo que Hiro Higurashi; los periódicos hicieron noticia ante ese suceso y más porque la única miembro de esa familia era Kagome Higurashi...

Unas horas de lo ocurrido, las autoridades recogen el cuerpo e intentan cuestionar a Kagome, ella no les dice nada... en el caso de sus amigos, ellos fueron de inmediato a verla... pero sobretodo, que sabían que ya no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

El entierro de Kaede era sencillo, Kagome misma así lo deseó... sólo los más cercanos a ella estuvieron presentes... estaba lloviendo esa tarde y todos daban el último adiós a esa anciana... desde lo lejos, Saya y Bankotsu estaban presentes.

.-Ya sabía que ocurriría...- comenta Saya al ver a Kagome con sus amigos apoyándola.

.-Si... el último sello desapareció...- la mirada de Bankotsu estaba llena de preocupación.

.-Significa que ella comenzará recordar, no?- dice Saya al acercarse a él.

.-Así es... Kaede-sama supuso que su momento estaba cerca... por eso me liberó.

.-Entiendo... Kagome-sama regresará a ser quien era en el pasado, pueda que esta ocasión logre matar a ese youkai.

.-Si... a ver si en esta época esa maldición se puede cumplir...- Bankotsu se queda en silencio por unos instantes pero.. se pone en posición de defensa al sentir la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

Los dos seres, se quedan impresionados al ver a Sesshoumaru, vestía como un humano cualquiera sólo que con un traje de color negro y corbata roja... su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta; sus marcas no estaban, al igual que su cola; éste se quita sus gafas negras.

.-Sesshoumaru... cómo se atreve estar aquí?- dice seriamente Bankotsu.

.-Estoy aquí porque lo estoy... quien diría que los seres que la protegen estarían aquí...

.-Para nada dejaremos que Kagome-sama esté sola y por usted sobretodo!- comenta seriamente Saya.

Aunque Bankotsu cambia un poco su mirada... mira de una forma diferente a ese youkai y éste lo nota.

.-Esa mirada... – dice fríamente.

.-Nada, sólo pensé si las cosas pueden ocurrir igual... si no sería diferente al pasado- responde tranquilo el guardián.

Para Sesshoumaru, eso lo deja extrañado, tanto el chico como el demonio notan un cambio en ese youkai... éste se queda callado... parecía recordar algo de ese extraño pasado.

.-No lo sé, sólo les aviso que lo que pase... el destino de Kagome será su muerte bajo el poder de mi espada.

Sesshoumaru se da la media vuelta y se va de ahí, Saya se siente ligeramente molesto pero estaba más asustado, Bankotsu lo mira fríamente y luego fija su vista en Kagome.

.-Realmente Lord Sesshoumaru es de temer- comenta Saya nervioso.

.-Si... pero si es igual, entonces... sólo falta que encontremos el arma de nuestra protegida.

.-Ah! nani?... te... refieres a... ese tridente sagrado...?

.-Hai...

Ambos seres siguen cuidando a Kagome...y no pasa mucho tiempo cuando ella los ve y les dice que la acompañaran a su casa. Cuando está ya, ella se deja caer en un sillón y pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos cafés.

.-...por que a mi?... por qué... primero mi padre y ahora ella...- sollozaba la chica, pero nota como Saya se le acerca para animarla.

.-No se sienta sola... estará con nosotros ahora.

.-No dejaremos que llores más por su soledad- comenta Bankotsu.

.-Yo... lo sé..

Entonces, por su mente pasa un viejo recuerdo...

_Una mujer estaba sola en el bosque, sollozaba porque al frente estaba una tumba... _

_.-Padre... por qué... _

_En ese mismo instante, siente la presencia de dos seres... Bankotsu y Saya. _

_.-Bankotsu-san, Saya-san... decía la mujer con lágrimas. _

_.-No se preocupe... nosotros estamos para consolarla...- dice Saya. _

_.-Deje de llorar, no se le ven bien esas lágrimas- comenta Bankotsu. _

_.-Ustedes... siempre tan fieles a nosotros... gracias. _

_Ella sonríe mientras ellos se sienten bien al verla mejor... _

Para Kagome era algo extraño, no lo entendía... esos recuerdos ya no la asustaban como antes... sino, que la hacían sentir mejor, parecían ser parte de ella.

.-E imaginar que los vería de nuevo... amigos...- dice Kagome.

.-Oh, lo recordaste!- se alegra Saya a eso.

.-No sé... pero, no entiendo estos recuerdos de mi mente que a veces atormentan mi ser...

.-Esa era la razón por la cual su familia no deseaba que tocara esa arma- comenta Bankotsu ligeramente serio.

.-...por que?...- dice ella.

Saya y Bankotsu se miran y luego Saya decide tomar la palabra.

.-Porque tu eres un ser especial que tuvo la oportunidad de reencarnar en esta era...

.-Porque tienes una misión que debes cumplir... algo que en el pasado no ocurrió- explica Bankotsu.

Para Kagome era algo extraño, los mira y:

.-Si es así, porque no dejaban que tocara la espada?.

.-Porque en el pasado... sellaste al ser que era dueño de esa espada... un sello que colocó tu pasado y llevó algunos recuerdos en esa espada.

La chica estaba sin palabras, no creía lo que escuchaba... Kagome, era la reencarnación de otra mujer del pasado que selló a Sesshoumaru.

.-...entiendo... no puedo creerlo...- decía la chica sin palabras- aunque lo fuera, no tengo todos mis recuerdos... muchos llegan de pronto... y sobretodo la silueta de un ser...

Ambos guardianes se extrañan al escucharlo, ellos sabían que entre esos recuerdos estaba Sesshoumaru.

.-No se preocupe Kagome-sama, la ayudaremos a que éstos regresen... has roto el sello de la espada, y eso hará que sus recuerdos poco a poco lleguen a su mente- explica Bankotsu.

.-Gracias...- ella sonríe en forma de agradecimiento.

Mientras eso ocurría, Sesshoumaru estaba en la mansión de Naraku, el youkai estaba furioso porque no pudo acabar con la vida de Kagome.

.-...tuve la oportunidad...- se maldecía el youkai.

.-Pero de alguna u otra forma salvé tu pellejo Sesshoumaru- comenta Naraku al acercarse a él.

.-No importa... – mira sus manos- al fin he recuperado ya mis poderes... he regresado a ser el youkai del pasado... el gran Lord Sesshoumaru.

.-Lo sé... y eso te facilitará más la muerte de Kagome...jejeje aunque será cuando yo lo diga...

Para Sesshoumaru, eso era lo peor que pudo escuchar, toma a Naraku de sus ropas y lo alza, su mirada era amenazadora y sus ojos dorados lo miraban con odio.

.-Ya te dije... me voy de aquí, no trabajo más para ti Naraku... ya no necesito más de su 'caridad'.

Lanza al hombre al suelo y desenvaina a Sounnga, éste tenía un brillo de color negro; Naraku se queda inmóvil porque sabía que podía matarlo de un solo ataque.

.-Así que... mi objetivo es acabar con ella, si interviene... igual lo mataré...

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru se va de ahí, deja la mansión de Naraku y Kagura llega corriendo a ver a su amo.

.-Naraku-san!... qué ocurrió aquí?

.-Nada... Kagura, sólo que... mi objetivo ha dejado este lugar...

.-Tenga cuidado, Sesshoumaru es un ser peligroso- comenta Kagura mientras lo revisa.

.-Tranquila Kagura, ya veremos luego quien es el que manda a quien...

.-No quiere que vaya por él?

.-Iee, dejemos que viva un poco... aparte mi vuelo a Londres es dentro de tres horas... debo apresurarme...

.-Hai...

.-Pero... Kagura- Naraku toma la barbilla de la mujer- quiero que vigiles lo que ocurra en el tiempo de mi ausencia, te quedó claro?

La mujer no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos pero asiente, ayuda a levantar a Naraku y éste sale para tener listo su equipaje, estaba decidido a irse de Japón un tiempo.

Kagome por su lado recibe una llamada de su parte, diciéndole que tenía unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar, ella le dice que no había ninguna clase de problema... para sus adentros le daba un respiro de paz.

Al final, Naraku deja Japón... todos los que lo conocían se les hizo raro esa ausencia tan extraña pero para otros era lo mejor que podía suceder y en cambio, de Sesshoumaru ni Kagome volvió a saber algo de él...

Ella por su lado intenta vivir sola en esa casa tan grande, Bankotsu y Saya la ayudaban en todo; de vez en cuando recibe las llamadas de sus amigos que la invitan a salir, el hecho de esa noche en el castillo pasó a otro punto hasta dejar inconcluso, quien mandó a esos hombres a interrumpir esa velada.

Pasan los días y los meses hasta que llega el otoño, una noche oscura, Sesshoumaru estaba como buscando algo... tenía tiempo que estaba en busca de algo importante... en su cinto llevaba a Sounnga y en una de sus manos el collar extraño...

De pronto se detiene en un edificio, parecía que eran unos departamentos y salta hasta arriba... era vista espectacular.

.-La luna... es nueva... la esencia sigue aquí...- dice Sesshoumaru mientras ve a su alrededor, buscaba algo... y se topa con una imagen extraña en el suelo- je... con que aquí estás...

El youkai desenvaina su espada y la inserta en el suelo... una gran ventisca se forma y el youkai dice algunas palabras:

.-Es momento que regreses a tu amo... Jaken... regresa a este mundo, te lo rodena tu amo.

Gira un poco la espada y la ventisca era mucho más fuerte y poco a poco se materializa hasta formar a un pequeño youkai de color verde y era de la raza de los sapos...abre sus grandes ojos y se impresiona al ver a su amo.

.-Amo Sesshoumaru!- grita de felicidad el sapo.

.-Silencio.

.-Ah... lo siento... pero, como me encontró, además...- mira a su alrededor y no entendía lo que ocurría, el paisaje era totalmente diferente al que vivía y mira a su amo.

.-El destino me ha obligado a estar aquí... el tiempo pasa pero la esencia nunca cambia... veo que te quedaste en mi castillo...

.-Si... me quedé a cuidarlo pero... no sé que pasó...

.-Deja de hablar, este será el lugar donde viviré mientras... hasta que construya de nuevo mi reino- habla fríamente el youkai.

.-Como ordene... salió de ese sello, ne?

El youkai mira seriamente a Jaken, no le gustó que le recordaran eso y éste se queda callado.

.-Apenas recuperé mis poderes... no quiero que se compliquen las cosas- explica Sesshoumaru- estoy de regreso para vengarme de ella...

.-De... de ella pero pensé que usted...

Se queda en silencio de nuevo, Sesshoumaru mira el cielo y luego algunas hojas que pasaban a su alrededor.

.-_Algún día nos toparemos de nuevo... Kagome... y así, me vengaré sin importar lo del pasado... eso quedó en el olvido... no será como antes... _

**_Fin de la primera parte_**

**Fin del capítulo X**

Mou!... Sesshoumaru después de todo obtuvo a Sounnga e intentó matarla pero... no pudo, Kagome por unos momentos era su yo del pasado, por eso creó que esa barrera espiritual sin darse cuenta. Al mismo tiempo, Naraku ha dejado Japón pero... dejó a su cargo a Kagura de lo que ocurrirá después... y a todo esto nos lleva a decir... qué pasara? ahora que han aparecido los guardianes de Kagome... qué será de ella ahora que vivirá sólo con ellos?... volverá a ver a Sesshoumaru o a Naraku?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

Como ven, hemos llegado al capítulo diez, pero al mismo tiempo ha culminado la primera parte de esta historia... pero descuiden, la siguiente parte será muy interesante pues se enfocará ya con más detalle la relación de Sesshoumaru y Kagome... por eso decía en capís pasados que habría más escenas de ellos al tiempo que pasa la historia! ahora si, pasemos a sus reviews!

**Hillary-Hiwatary:** mmm bueno a decir verdad, o.o a mi se me hace mucho más fácil escribir un AU, pues de alguna otra forma eres libre de escribir lo que más deseas, mientras que uno que esté 'ligado' a la obra original te limita de muchas cosas y bueno... n.nU no lo tomen a mal todas pero, algunas historias de ese tipo(que he leido al paso del tiempo)... su trama es un poco pobre, o.o suelen caer un poco en la monotonía.. sólo cambian algunas cosas pero sigue siendo la misma dinámica... jejeje es solo una opinión mía, pues igual hay fics muy buenos que merecen felicitarse XD... en fin, regresando al review, bueno, mi objetivo sobre Inuyasha simplemente es... evitar monotonía, -.-... ya que si está Inuyasha se hará el mismo dilema de muchos fics: los dos aman a Kagome y ella se queda con uno al final... generalmente es Inuyasha el que sufre como nunca! O.O asi que para evitar dramas de más(si de por si este fic tendrá su dosis de ésta).. evito que Inuyahsa sufra y por eso no aparecerá, al igual que otros personajes como Shippo.. a él no lo saco porque el fic es demasiado serio para que alguien como él aparezca por ahi n.nU... jajajaja, sobre romance de Sessh y Kag, descuida! si habrá más de ellos dos pero hasta ahorita no puedo hacerlo porque apenas su relación da un poco de frutos... no puedo hacerlo rápido porque es uno de los puntos claves de la trama del fic, así como el resultado de que si sera un final feliz o uno triste... XD.. okis?... bueno muchas gracias por tu review! y ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capi.

**Skade:** o.o pues Kagome cayó en una especie de hechizo por Naraku...pues como viste, reaccionó bastante sorpendido y estuvo a punto de matarla pero... no, no pudo... jejeje gracias por tu review!

**Rerry:** Descuida, aun así te doy las gracias de que tomes tu tiempo para leerlo! n.nU... gracias por tu review!

**Ele-.Ses:** descuida..Naraku a partir no hará de nuevo su aparición por un buen de tiempo, jejejeje, pues si, Kagome lo abofeteó por atrevido y en parte bien merecido que se la tiene, jejeje.. mas bien sería un romance medio extraño... tanto en pasado como en presente XD, pues lo que dices sobre el objetivo de Sessh, por ahí va, aunque por ahora su deseo es matarla... y al final, su visión cambia... sobre su espada si, ya la la había encontrado pero no la obtuvo antes porque sus poderes eran débiles a comparación de esa barrera... y en el capi anterior la menciona porque Sounnga la estaba llamando, pues ya era el momento perfecto para tenerla de nuevo en su poder.Para terminar, siempre actualizo viernes o sábado... pero es más seguro que actualice el viernes.. jejejeje grax por tu review!

Jejeje son todos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	12. La paz de nuevo en casa

**Capítulo XI: la paz de nuevo en casa**

****

La noche estaba en su apogeo... miles de estrellas adornaban la cuidad de Tokio, la luna en su cuarto creciente brillaba en su punto máximo...

Se apreciaba que la cuidad tranquila se encontraba, los autos de un lado a otro pasaban por esas calles iluminadas de tiendas o anuncios publicitarios, las cuales llamaban la atención.

Entre las calles de tan concurrida cuidad, un hombre caminaba solo, sus ropas eran oscuras por completo y parecía que no tenía un rumbo muy fijo... sus ojos dorados, fríos y hasta cierto punto amenazantes, miraban por doquier: el lugar donde se encontraba era solitario y ligeramente oscuro.

Su cabello era poco común entre los humanos, esos hilos plateados se reflejaban a la luz de la luna, peinado en una coleta estaban y se movían al compás de sus pasos, tranquilos pero firmes.

Continúa caminando, no se podía ver a donde quería llegar, cual era su destino... solamente caminaba sin rumbo fijo pero... al instante se detiene, algo lo detiene.

El ser nota que cuatro seres aparecen de las sombras, lo rodean mientras sacan varias pistolas de sus ropas...

.-Es raro que un hombre como usted esté por estos lares- dice el primero de ellos.

.-Y has entrado a zona prohibida- amenaza uno segundo.

.-Será mejor que nos des todo...- el líder habla.

Cuando el hombre escucha eso, sólo los mira y su mirada sin expresión alguna se transforma en una de alerta, esperaba el momento perfecto. En ese mismo instante los hombres se enojan al no recibir respuesta alguna de su víctima por lo que optan por atacarlo... el hombre, sonríe ligeramente.

.-Ju..

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ellos que una especie de barrera se forma alrededor de ese hombre del modo que son rechazados por ésta y lanzados hacia el arededor.

.-Estúpidos nigen...- decía fríamente el hombre.

Los hombres sin pensarlo dos veces atacan, pero una ventisca se forma alrededor de su 'víctima' en la cual una luna aparece en su frente y unas líneas en sus mejillas, sus manos se vuelven garras...

.-Es imposible...

De sus manos aparece un látigo con el cual los ataca, uno de ellos muere mientras que los otros logran esquivar dicho ataque... pero, se quedan helados al ver la mirada asesina de ese ser, porque en ese mismo instante no era humano... era un youkai, un poderoso youkai.

Esos hombres ven su silueta, imponente y fría... éste los mira como seres inferiores... dos de esos hombres disparan y notan como ese youkai salta para atacarlos desde arriba, prepara sus garras y... los asesina... sus manos manchadas de ese líquido carmín quedan y mira con detenimiento al último hombre que estaba asustado.

.-No... no... no me mate...- ese ladrón temblaba, el miedo lo recorría por completo.

Pero el youkai no le hace caso, desenvaina una espada brillante y poco usual... la alza y... sólo se escucha el grito desgarrador de ese pobre humano para que luego... ese youkai observara su cuerpo sin vida.

.-Nadie molesta a Sesshoumaru...- eran sus palabras para luego limpiar su espada y envainarla... luego, se va de ahí; dejando los cuatro cuerpos inertes de esos hombres...

Llega un nuevo día, en una gran casa... una chica de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés miraba por la ventana tras levantarse, observaba ese cielo claro y ligeramente fresco, aún tenía puesto su camisón y parecía un poco distraída.

.-El cielo... es bello hoy...- decía para si pero cierra por unos instantes sus ojos, al volverlos abrir ve una cara de anciano.

.-Buenos días Kagome-sama

.- O.O... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.-Ah?

Kagome grita fuertemente porque no se esperaba la cara de Saya, uno de sus guardianes; lo golpea del modo que choca contra una pared y cae al suelo... no sin antes que un cuadro le cayera en la cabeza.

Bankotsu desde el jardín escucha el grito de su protegida y no duda ni un instante en ver por ella, salta hasta llegar a la ventana pero... ligeramente se sonroja al ver a Kagome, pues su camisón tenía un escote el cual su busto se notaba un poco: ella lo ve y grita.

.-KYAAAAA! Pervertido!

El chico pierde el equilibrio del modo que cae, Kagome reacciona y mira por la ventana.. Bankotsu había caído en unos arbustos, los cuales amortiguaron su caída.

.-Ah... Kagome-sama- decía Saya recuperando el conocimiento.

.-Oh! Saya... gomen!- Kagome estaba toda apenada a lo ocurrido.

En ese mismo instante, ella baja hasta llegar al jardín y nota que el chico intentaba levantarse, éste lo logra con esfuerzos y hace una reverencia a su protegida.

.-Mil disculpas...- decía apenado Bankotsu.

.-Bakotsu-kun... descuide, yo... tuve la culpa, Saya apareció de pronto y...

.-Ah... no, diga más... descansó bien?.. ah...- estaba ligeramente adolorido.

La chica asiente y ayuda al guardián a sentarse, para eso, Saya también estaba ahí y estaba nervioso, pues sabía que Bankotsu se molestaría con él por saludar de ese modo a Kagome.

.-Ese Saya... si que será baka...- refunfuñaba el chico.

.-Oh... Bakotsu amigo...

Bankotsu lo mira de forma amenazadora, Kagome sólo ríe a eso; ambos guardianes la miran extraña... pues era la primera vez que la escuchaban reír de ese modo.

.-Jajajajaja, al parecer ambos se llevan bien...- comenta Kagome.

Por lógica, ambos seres se sienten un poco apenados... Kagome se acerca a ellos y los abraza; para ella eran muy especiales porque la acompañaban en esos días los cuales extrañaba a su padre y ahora a Kaede...

.-Kagome-sama, no irá hoy a la oficina?- pregunta Bankotsu.

.-Ie, hoy no... quiero descansar un poco en casa.

.-Eso es bueno- dice Saya.

.-De ese modo... iré a bañarme, nos vemos luego!

Así, Kagome deja solos a ambos y Bankostu suspira, Saya lo ve raro.

.-Y por qué esa cara?- se acerca a su compañero y le da un codazo- no me digas que te agradó verla así? Eh?... mañoso hen...

No termina de hablar porque recibe un puñetazo por parte de Bankotsu, sus mejillas seguían un poco sonrojadas.

.-Deja de decir eso! ella es mi protegida y punto! Soy su guardián y YA!- habla molesto y luego intenta calmarse- aun así... ella no ha recordado todo...

.-Mm? Por qué lo dices?

.-No te diste cuenta?... ella en el pasado... era raro que riera como lo hizo hoy...- dice analizando ese instante.

.-Mmmm, ahora que lo dices... ES CIERTO!- acertaba Saya.

.-A veces digo que lo mejor... es que viva como lo hace ahora, si recuerda lo del pasado... sufriría...- comenta un poco triste el chico.

.-A mi me gustaría! Porque... esa misión que desde siempre tiene... no me agrada nadita, de nada...tú mejor que nadie sabe que detesto la violencia... aparte, ambos sabemos las consecuencias que puede conllevar si Kagome-sama logra esa misión...

.-Eso lo sé a la perfección pero... eso hubiera sucedido si Sesshoumaru nunca hubiese encontrado a Sounnga, ahora... es imposible que Kagome-sama viva como lo hace ahora...- comenta Bankotsu viendo como una mariposa se acerca a una flor y éste se acerca a ella- la primavera ha llegado y nada sabemos de él...

.-Eso es una buena señal, pues Kagome recuerda todo ligeramente- dice Saya.

.-Si... pero, si Sesshoumaru de nuevo aparece, Kagome-sama no tendrá de otra que llevar a cabo esa misión... sin importar esas consecuencias...

.-Oye! Pero recuerda de lo ocurrido en el pasado...

.-Lo recuerdo... pero estoy seguro que cuando Kagome-sama termine de recordarlo todo... Sesshoumaru es capaz de matarla si la ve de nuevo...

En ese mismo instante, Kagome baja las escaleras, vestía unos jeans y una blusa azul cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que unas sandalias; ambos seres dejan de hablar del asunto y sonríen al ver a la chica lista.

.-Bueno... antes que todo, saldré un poco a caminar...- decía ella mientras sonríe.

.-No... desea que la acompañemos..?- pregunta Saya.

.-No, así está bien...

.-En ese caso, tenga cuidado- comenta Bankotsu.

Kagome asiente y de ese modo sale de su casa, ve que el Sol era brillante y decide ponerse una gafas de sol mientras se encamina al centro de la cuidad...

Desde el momento en el que murió Kaede, Kagome es la única miembro de los Higurashi... ya nadie quedaba de esa familia extraña; ella era hija de un político muy destacado el cual fue asesinado... del modo que quedó con la responsabilidad de ese extraño cargo.

Ella conoce a un hombre de nombre Naraku que era igual, alguien reconocido pero... muchos no tenían gran simpatía por él... pero lo más extraño de todo, era que conoce a un hombre bajo el nombre de Sesshoumaru que era el guardaespaldas de éste y que en una noche... durante una cena de gala en el palacio imperial de Tokio, salva a Kagome mientras unos terroristas hacían de las suyas...

Kagome luego de eso, no había vuelto a ver a ese extraño hombre, no sabía nada de él y pensó que posiblemente se fue con Naraku al extranjero... cada mes, ella recibe una carta de ese hombre donde pregunta por ella y si no se le ofrecía nada, a veces le respondía...

Bankotsu y Saya estaban en la sala y miran el televisor, Saya intenta tomar el control remoto pero... sus manos era un poco torpes del modo que lo tira al suelo; Bankotsu lo recoge para luego usarlo.

.-Esas manos... mejor ni toques nada- comenta el chico.

Al encender el aparato, éste sintoniza el canal de las noticias matutinas... Bankotsu se sienta en el sillón mientras que Saya queda flotando a su lado.

Durante el noticiero... ambos seres se quedan extrañados al ver una noticia extraña:

­._-Me encuentro en una de las calles de Tokio, cerca de la Torre de Tokio ocurrió un homicidio de cuatro hombres...- decía una reportera. _

_En ese mismo instante, la cámara muestra el lugar... unas zonas con pequeños charcos de sangre, y en el suelo, cuatro sábanas blancas que cubrían el cuerpo de esos hombres muertos. _

_.-Según los policías... dicen que ocurrió a medianoche, al parecer eran ladrones los cuales posiblemente querían asaltar a alguien pero nunca lograron su objetivo; de igual forma... las autoridades no saben la causa de la muerte... seguiremos informando... _

.-Nani?... –Saya no entendía nada del asunto.

.-Mmm... que raro, esas heridas... cuando mostraron a uno de los cuerpos que estaban siendo tapado, tenía unas heridas poco común...

.-Qué quieres decir con eso Bankotsu?

.-Eso... fue por una espada...- Bankotsu decía pensativo, analizaba un poco el asunto.

De esa forma, ambos se quedan callados y siguen viendo el resto de los canales... para ellos, ese aparato extraño era como un milagro, Kagome les explicó como se tenía que usar; la veían en ratos cuando Kagome no estaba...

Mientras tanto, Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, respira ese aire y luego ve los altos edificios de esa gran cuidad; ya tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Ella seguía caminando pero no se da cuenta por donde andaba y alguien que caminaba muy deprisa pasa cerca de ella y casi cae al suelo.

.-Ah!... tenga más cuidado!- dice ella molesta.

Estaba por acercarse a esa persona pero se queda inmóvil, sólo nota unos cabellos plateados moverse de un lado a otro:

.-Ah?...- Kagome se queda extrañada, por su mente pasa la imagen del guardaespaldas de Naraku- ... no creo que sea él.

Para ese momento, ella sigue con su camino pero... esa persona se detiene y gira su vista, por unos instantes parecía que alguien lo observaba.

.-...ya alucino...- se decía para si, Sesshoumaru.

El hombre al final, se pierde entre la gente de las calles...mientras que Kagome llega al centro comercial donde se lleva una gran sorpresa... Sango y Miroku estaban ahí; amboso igual estaban por entrar cuando la ven:

.-Kagome! que bueno es verte aquí!- dice Sango contenta.

.-Hermosa Kagome- Miroku sin pensarlo dos veces abraza a su amiga, ésta tiene una gota de agua en su cabeza y se separa de su amigo.

.-Mou, que te hizo venir aquí?- pregunta Sango.

.-Pues... a dar una vuelta.

.-Oh, eso es bueno... por qué no nos acompañas Kagome?- Miroku se veía interesado.

.-Mmm, me agrada la idea...

Los tres sonríen y de ese modo, se deciden por ver los aparadores del centro comercial.

En otro lugar, en un edificio bastante elegante, un hombre subía por el elevador; la gente que lo veía sentía un poco de nervios porque su figura era bastante imponente y seria; éste por su lado, ni hacía caso de esas miradas curiosas de nigens, como él decía.

Sesshoumaru llega a su departamento, un lugar bastante bien arreglado y de buen gusto... al mismo tiempo que era bastante grande el lugar, Sesshoumaru cierra la puerta y en ese mismo instante, un ser extraño que parecía sapo y que en sus manos tenía un báculo con dos cabezas se acerca al ser.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama, es bueno verlo de regreso!- contesta Jaken mientras le hace una reverencia.

.-...

El ser por su lado no le dice nada, camina hasta topar con el ventanal y cierra sus ojos... parecía que se transformaba; era youkai en ese mismo instante... su larga cola cae al suelo mientras camina para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, Jaken por su lado se acerca a él.

.-Sucede algo?... algún rastro de ella?- pregunta.

.-Es más difícil de lo que imaginé... se ha perdido su rastro por completo...- comenta pensativo Sesshoumaru.

Jaken mira por el ventanal y se queda curioso al ver tanta cosa nueva para él, ese sapo era sin lugar a dudas... uno de los tantos youkai que estuvieron al servicio de Sesshoumaru tiempo atrás... era como su mano derecha, pero Sesshoumaru lo trababa casi como se le diera su gana, aunque... era como un amigo.

.-Será mejor que la encuentre...además... han dicho algo en las noticias- pregunta seriamente.

.-No... amo bonito... bueno si, han encontrado los cuerpos de los humanos que asesinó- explicaba un poco nervioso Jaken mientras siente la fría mirada de su amo.

.-Mmm, era lógico...

Al decir eso, Sesshoumaru se acerca hasta una zona del lugar que estaba a poca luz... al fondo, se encontraba una espada poco común... era Sounnga.

_Han pasado varios meses desde que recuperé a Sounnga pero... ni un rastro de ella... _

Mira por unos instantes a la espada, por unos momentos... parece que tiene una visión:

_Un gran castillo, de gran elegancia y colorido... dentro de él... un ser muy poderoso caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de ahí, sus fríos ojos dorados miraban a su alrededor hasta que ve una silueta que observaba a los peces de uno de los estanques... _

_.-MMmm? _

_En ese mismo instante observa como esa silueta femenina levanta un poco su kimono e introduce sus pies en el agua... ella alza su vista y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios aparece. _

_.-Sesshoumaru... _

_El youkai parecía hechizado ante la belleza de esa mujer...ante su mirada y sus ojos. _

.-Amo! Amo bonito!- Jaken le grita del modo que Sesshoumaru sale de ese trance.

.-Qué...- pregunta casi a regañadientes.

.-Tiene que ver esto!- el sapo le indica a su amo que se acercara a la sala donde estaba el televisor.

En ese mismo instante, el youkai se sienta en el sillón más largo y decide observar lo que ocurría; estaban entrevistando a Kouga, el youkai lo reconoce porque lo 'salvó' de unos hombres que querían acabar con él.

Kouga parecía que estaba contestando algunas preguntas, del modo que Sesshoumaru se pone atento si mencionaban a la chica que estaba buscando:

.-_Y bueno... joven Kouga, usted sabe la razón por la cual la señorita Higurashi no ha querido dar una rueda de prensa en estos días?- pregunta uno de los reporteros. _

_.-Ella está pasando por un momento difícil tras la segunda muerte en su familia... será mejor que la dejen en paz por un tiempo..- responde Kouga un poco molesto. _

_.-Aún así... cree que estará presente en la fiesta de gala que tiene planeado en dos días?- otro reportero le pregunta a Kouga. _

_.-Eso no lo sé, lo más seguro sea que si... _

Así seguía dicha entrevista, al parecer, Kagome por algunos momentos no iba a la oficina o se negaba rotundamente a dar una entrevista, rueda de prensa, etc; era lógico que todos hasta cierto punto se preocuparan por ella pero su amigo... les dijo que todo estaba bien.

Momentos después, Sesshoumaru apaga el aparato y mira el atardecer que se le presentaba.

.-Amo bonito?- Jaken nota una mirada muy pensativa por parte del youkai, sabía a la perfección que cuando estaba en ese plan, algo en su cabeza se estaba maquinando.

.-Bien, ...ahí la veré...- dice firmemente.

Luego de decir esas palabras, su apariencia a humano cambia de nuevo y de ese modo, sale de la casa... estaba decidido a buscarla mejor, pues sólo en su mente estaba la idea de acabar con la vida tan joven que poseía...

Kagome por su lado se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, había pasado un día maravilloso con ellos; pues hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

.-Entonces... irás ahí?- pregunta Miroku.

.-Hai!- estaré ahí!

.-Si es así... nos vemos luego amiga!- dice Sango muy alegre.

Tras decir esas palabras, la chica se va hacia su casa... decide irse a pié a pesar de que estaba sola... no se daba cuenta que una sombra desde lo alto parecía que la vigilaba... Kagura la observa y nota que nada extraño había ocurrido.

.-_Ese Naraku... no le encuentro el sentido a todo eso...-_piensa la mujer de los vientos mientras se aleja de ella, tenía el deber de vigilar lo que ocurría en la ausencia de su amo... ella no sabía nada de las razones de esa partida tan extraña...

Sigue mirando pero... algo la deja helada, nota que Sesshoumaru se estaba acercando; algo que si temía de él era que si éste se enteraba de sus movimientos... de seguro perdería la vida.

.-_Tendré que irme... se acerca..._- piensa mientras desaparece.

Kagome decide mirar hacia arriba, pues siente que alguien la observa y... nada, sólo cuando baja su vista nota que estaba ya cerca de su casa y sus guardianes la esperaban.

.-Todo bien?- dice Bankotsu.

.-Hai!

.-Es tarde Kagome-sama!- comenta Saya.

Así, los tres caminan unos cuantos metros para luego entrar a esa gran casa... sin saber que pronto la paz en la que vivían... estaría por acabarse. 

**Fin del capítulo XI**

Mou! luego de descansar una semana con este fic he regresado! y bueno, ya está aqui la segunda parte de este fic... podemos ver que todo anda tranquilo después de lo que ocurrió, Naraku en estos capítulos no hará su aparición y bueno, dará paso a lo que puede ser una relación mas cercana entre Sessh y Kagome n.n jejeje, por ahora ellos no se ven porque han perdido la pista del otro pero no falta mucho para que ambos se vean de nuevo... qué pasará? eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Será mejor que pasemos a los reviews!

**Hitoki-chan:** jejej gracias por tus palabras, me dan ánimos para seguirle! jejeje en esta parte al menos para mi, será de las que tenga mayor romance jejeje, gracias por tu review!

**Rerry:** jajajajaja si, pobre Kaede pero por algo tenía que temrinar su vida, bueno... ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capi, gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos... así que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	13. Reencuentro

**Capítulo XII: Reencuentro**

****

Habían pasado dos días... pero la noticia principal de ese instante era sobre ese Congreso que se llevaría a cabo esta noche, los medios de comunicación no dejaban pasar ni un solo instante de ese magno evento...

Era muy temprano y por unas calles un poco sucias... un puntito(bueno ni tan punto XD) daba saltitos por un lado a otro, parecía que estaba buscando algo o alguien.

Ve que la cuidad era un mundo gigante para él y casi se muere del susto al ver a tanto humano por lado a otro, no eran como los tiempos antiguos... casi vacío de esos seres.

.-Ah... quiero encontrar al amo Sesshoumaru...- decía la pequeña pulga.

Ve uno de esos automóviles y salta tanto que no se da cuenta por donde se topa, al mismo tiempo que no aterriza bien y bota como pelota por algunos momentos.

.-Gambyon, Gambyon(es esa extraña palabrita que dice en la versión japonesa XD, no sé si así se escribe).

En eso, cae cerca de un perro... éste abre uno de sus ojos y ve al bicho, Myoga nota al gran animal y decide por acercarse, aunque... el perro le muestra sus dientes y desea comerlo.

.-AHHHHH! YA NO SON LOS PERROS COMO ANTES!- decide escapar de ahí antes de que el perro lo haga historia.

Myoga era una pulga youkai, era muy raro ver a esa clase de ser por estos lares, pues los youkai... raza de demonio con apariencia humana hasta cierto punto, habían dejado de pisar las tierras niponas desde tiempos antiguos... nunca se supo la causa de su desaparición pero, en esta era ya era muy raro que uno viviera por ahí, entre los humanos.

Nuestra pulga parecía que estaba buscando a su amo... menciona que era Sesshoumaru y no tenía mucho éxito porque se encontraba con cada cosa extraña y nueva para él que lo asustaba...

.-Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, dónde estará?

Suspira casi derrotado porque llevaba días en su búsqueda y nada, apenas tuvo noticias de que su amo rondaba por esa época moderna... aún así, le extrañaba mucho que siguiera vivo...

Decide descansar un poco, se sienta en lo que parecía ser un bote de basura, de sus ropas saca un pañuelo con el que se limpia el sudor: al mismo tiempo, deja a un lado su bolsa con algunas de sus pertenencias.

.-Ah... donde estará el amo, pero... no se supo...

No se da cuenta que llega el basurero y carga el bote para dejarlo en el carro, éste grita y logra salir vivo de esta; sólo que... unas lágrimas salen de sus ojitos al ver como sus pocas pertenencias se perdían en esa cosa tan grande.

.-T.T ahora si estoy pobre!

Pero, algo lo deja helado... pues desde los cielos ve una silueta que volaba en una gran pluma, sus ojos se abren tanto al ver de quien se trataba... la reconocía.

Kagura?...la dama de los vientos?..

Al parecer no se lo creía, por unos instantes entró en la confusión porque se le hacía extraño que esa clase de seres vivieran en esa época; pero... por su cabeza pasa algo que lo deja más en la incógnita... deseaba saber si esa mujer que conoció, de mirada serena, igual estaba presente en esta época.

Unos minutos después sigue con su camino hasta que... ve a lo lejos una cabellera plateada, sus ojos se transforman en chispitas y salta para llegar ahí, al parecer, había encontrado a su amo...

.-Sesshoumaru-sama!

Y se pega en el cuello de su amo, con su boquita comienza a succionar la sangre de éste y, Sesshoumaru se golpea ligeramente en esa zona; siente que algo se le pega en su mano y observa que era la pulga.

.-Myoga?- pregunta extrañado.

.-O.O amo?... que bueno es verlo bien!- decía Myoga contento.

Sesshoumaru se siente un poco molesto y deja caer al bicho, éste se golpea un poco la cabeza y el youkai con forma humana lo mira con su frialdad de siempre.

.-Como siempre escapando en el último instante, debería de matarte... sabes?- sus palabras sonaban a amenaza, Myoga traga saliva por eso.

.-Pero... usted mismo dijo que escapara... además.. no imaginé que saliera vivo de esa...

El youkai de mirada imponente mira con ganas de asesinar a su sirviente, pero... desde su interior daba gracias a los dioses que aparte de Jaken no estaba sólo, su 'fiel' pulga Myoga estaba de regreso.

.-Y... a que se debe tu aparición... Myoga, para que luego te largues como el cobarde que siempre has sido.

.-O.OU ah, pero no se enoje amo bonito... verá, usted mejor que nadie sabe que nosotras las pulgas vivimos mucho más que ustedes y... hace tiempo supe que usted rondaba por aquí.

El hombre agarra con sus manos al pequeño parásito y se lo lleva a su departamento, Myoga se queda sin palabras al ver en el lugar donde viviría ahora y su amo lo deja caer una vez más.

.-Bien, es bueno que regreses...

.-Oh, pero... es Myoga-san!- Jaken ve a la pulga mientras se acerca.

.-Si... aun falta mi ejército, mi antiguo ejército pero... por ahora así estará bien.

.-Mmm y... su dama, la mujer de ojos cafés?- Myoga mira por todos lados como buscando a alguien, pero la mirada de su amo cambia al instante... hasta Jaken se queda extrañado, no era una mirada común en él.

Sesshoumaru se queda en silencio, deseaba en todo su ser vengarse de esa mujer que lo traicionó y sobretodo, que lo selló; algo que no podía permitir el gran Lord youkai.

.-...Myoga... calla, esa mujer pronto estará bajo mis manos y morirá..- sus palabras eran frías, hasta cierto punto crueles pero, con un dejo ligeramente de tristeza.

.-Ah?... pero pensé que usted y ella...

El youkai deja a ambos guardianes solos, Jaken lo mira muy serio y habla con la pulga.

.-Ella lo traicionó en el pasado, la está buscando para vengarse de ella- explica Jaken mientras Myoga lo mira con detenimiento.

.-No me digas... pobre amo...- responde la pulga anciana.

Mientras eso ocurría, Sesshoumaru mira el día a través de la ventana, saca de una cajita ese extraño dije que robó de Kagome... lo mira una y otra vez por su mente pasaba ese amargo recuerdo del pasado...

_La chica aleja el arma del youkai y la inserta en la tierra del modo que paraliza al youkai, este no se puede mover. _

_.-No... puede... ser... maldita... humana!- grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se mueve y usa su espada. _

En eso, el youkai se mueve y blande su espada... la chica no logra esquivarlo del modo que es herida.

_.-Ah... no, no...- la chica cae de rodillas mientras que el poder del tridente se desvanece, del modo que el youkai logra moverse un poco. _

_.-Te... mataré... Kagome...- el youkai alza su espada a punto de acabar con la vida de esa chica. _

_De nuevo el youkai blande su espada y hiere de gravedad a la chica. _

_.-Sessh...oumaru...- la chica se siente mal y su visión es borrosa- no importa... tu destino... es morir. _

_La chica se siente mas débil pero se sostiene del tridente que era de color de oro y la hoja del arma era plateada. Sesshoumaru por su lado se prepara al ver que la chica quita la lanza del suelo. _

_.-Te... mataré... _

_Kagome hace un movimiento y Sesshoumaru no puede moverse, del modo que en el ataque de la mujer éste pierde su espada y... _

_.-Tu final ha llegado... _

_.-Maldita... humana... te juro que regresaré... y te mataré...- esas eran las últimas palabras del youkai al sentir que su cuerpo no respondía y una gran niebla lo estaba cubriendo por completo. _

_De ese modo, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru desaparece y a cambio... una joya de color rojo como el mismo rubí cae en las manos de la mujer._

Decide olvidar esos momentos extraños y la guarda de nuevo... sabía que debía de encontrar a esa Kagome y acabarla de una buena vez por todas, no merecía vivir luego de lo que le hizo... así que planearía la mejor forma para acercarse a ella y hacerlo.

Así pasó el día tranquilo... aunque esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo esa fiesta tan importante por parte de Kouga, uno de los hombres más importantes dentro del gobierno, porque muchos decían que era el ser más indicado a ocupar el puesto presidencial. Kouga estaba buscando la forma de ganarse a la gente y que estuviera de su lado.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo en una de las embajadas, muchos invitados ya sean, personas importantes nacionales e internacionales, pronto llegarían a ese lugar.

En la casa de Kagome, ella se estaba preparando, iría sola, pues no tenía alguna persona que la llevara y fuera su pareja... se miraba en el espejo, mientras observaba ese vestido largo negro que formaba su delgada figura... nota como, tanto Bankotsu como Saya la observaban.

.-De verdad me queda bien este vestido?- pregunta ella.

.-Claro! Usted se ve hermosa Kagome-sama- dice Saya con una sonrisa y luego le da un ligero codazo a Bankotsu, éste por su lado intenta mantener la compostura y hace una leve inclinación.

.-Si... le queda muy bien ese traje- dice intentando ser serio.

.-Ah... muchas gracias!...

.-Puedo decir que luce igual como lo hacía antes, con esos elegantes kimonos que solía usar- comenta Bankotsu.

Kagome se queda pensativa por unos instantes, aún no tenía sus recuerdos del todo completados pero... sabía que Bankotsu tenía razón porque se mira al espejo y no se ve ella con ese vestido sino, con un elegante kimono de color púrpura con adornos verdes y azules.

.-Realmente así me veía?- se pregunta y Saya se le acerca.

.-Claro! Usted tranquila, irá recodándolo poco a poco.

.-Es momento de irnos... Kagome-sama está lista?- pregunta Bankotsu.

De ese modo, Kagome asiente y los tres salen de ahí, ambos guardianes transforman su apariencia del modo que los humanos normales no puedan verlos... así, Kagome se dirige a esa fiesta.

Ya en la embajada, Sango y Miroku estaban llegando y son bien recibidos... cuando entran ven a mucha gente que la chica sobretodo, no conocía, Miroku le sonríe.

.-No te preocupes, sólo los saludo y estaré contigo toda la noche.

Sango a veces se sentía un poco incómoda, pues Miroku tenía ese... mal hábito, pero muy normal de él; conocía a muchas personas y por buena educación y formalidad era correcto acercarse a ellas y preguntar por su bienestar y demás reglas de un buen comportamiento... en cambio, Sango no lo hacía mucho.

Miroku se acerca a esas personas, la mayoría mayores y se alegran de ver a la mano derecha del fallecido Hiro Higurashi.

.-Oh, joven Miroku! Es una sorpresa verlo!- decía uno de ellos.

.-Todo bien en el trabajo?... sabemos por ahí que ya tiene pareja- una señora de edad mayor sonríe a Miroku y éste asiente.

.-Hai, es mi novia y bueno nos queremos mucho ambos, pero no es bueno hablar de mi sino de ustedes... todo bien en su viaje por Europa?

Así eran esa clase de pláticas y Sango se sienta en una de las mesas mientras ve a Miroku que seguía hablando, era lo mismo de siempre... Miroku siente la mirada de Sango y se despide de esas personas para acercarse a su novia.

.-Oh, no me gusta verte así mi bella Sango- decía Miroku mientras intenta alegrar a Sango.

.-Descuida... ya me acostumbré- comentaba dando a entender que no era bueno seguir con el asunto.

.-Bien... es mejor que disfrutemos esta noche,... y Kagome? No se supone que estaría aquí?

.-Si, espero que no tarde mucho...

Los amigos de Kagome estaban esperando a su mejor amiga y... Miroku se queda casi con la boca abierta al ver que estaba llegando; su cabello recogido y su vestido negro la hacían ver la más bella de esa noche.

Muchos de los invitados la miran y ésta sonríe al ver algunos, unos se acercan a ella para saludarla.

.-Kagome-san, es bueno verla por aquí!- dice uno de ellos.

.-Se ve espectacular esta noche- comentaba otro.

.-Ah... gracias, es bueno estar en esta velada.

Kouga igual aparece y abraza a Kagome, pues le agradaba mucho que la chica decidiera estar en esa clase de fiestas.

.-Kagome mía! Ya decía yo que estarías aquí! Que feliz soy! Aparte... eres el centro de atención de todos! Por qué no te sientas en mi mesa?... vamos! Acepta.

.-...bueno yo, no creo que fuese tan mal idea...

Entonces, Kouga lleva a Kagome hasta esa mesa donde conversa con algunos personajes de ahí, ella se parecía un poco a Sango pero intentaba hacer un poco de conversación con todos...

Bankotsu y Saya miraban todo desde los jardines de la embajada, viendo si no había nada malo que pusiera en peligro a Kagome.

.-La verdad que los tiempos cambian... las fiestas eran muy aburridas en el pasado- dice Saya observando lo que ocurría.

.-Pueda que si...

El chico, se encontraba en lo alto de un árbol mientras mordía una ramita; no nota que alguien bajaba de los cielos sin ver visto... sólo Saya siente esa presencia tan imponente que lo hace temblar.

.-Qué te pasa Saya?

.-Ah... Bankotsu... verás... sentía la presencia de ese youkai...

.-Nani?- se levanta de golpe y baja enseguida del árbol, logra darse cuenta que esa presencia era de alguien conocido.

.-Sesshoumaru!... Lord Sesshoumaru está aquí!- grita Saya.

Cuando ocurre eso, Bankotsu le cierra la boca, se esconden entre los arbustos mientras ven como ese Lord con vestimentas muy elegantes caminaba para entrar al lugar... notan que estaba con su verdadera apariencia y que poco a poco se transformaba de nuevo en humano y entra al salón...

.-Oh Kami... Kagome!- Saya estaba muy nervioso y su compañero intenta calmarlo.

.-Silencio!... veamos cuales serán sus intenciones, sabes bien que Kagome-sama nos pidió de favor que no la molestáramos en la velada!

.-Si... pero ese...

No dicen más... la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, muchas pajeras bailaban y Kagome era la única que no, sólo que Miroku la invitó una ocasión y ahora estaba con Sango.

.-...como me gustaría...- murmuraba.

Miraba a las pajeras bailar pero... de pronto ve una mano, alza su vista y sus ojos se abren tanto a lo que observaba, ve a un hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados peinados en una coleta alta, un smoking de color negro que lo adornaba con una pequeña flor blanca... sus ojos dorados y fríos la miran fijamente.

.-Kagome-san... es un gusto verla de nuevo...

.-Sesshoumaru...- Kagome no creía lo que sus ojos observaban.

Sesshoumaru estaba ahí presente y ella no sabía que decir, ella sabía que tiempo atrás era el guardaespaldas de Naraku.

.-Sesshoumaru-san... es una sorpresa verlo aquí, no imaginé que estuviese en Japón- hace una leve inclinación.

.-No... he dejado de trabajar para Naraku-san.

.-Ya... veo, eso es bueno- sonríe ella, para Sesshoumaru era algo que no se esperaba, desde que la conoció esa sonrisa en sus labios le aturdían un poco.

.-Me... permite esta pieza, Kagome...

Para Kagome era un poco extraño, pues no usó alguna clase de formalismo y acepta; éste la lleva a la pista de baile y ambos bailan un poco... era un poco extraño porque Sesshoumaru no actuaba con tanta frialdad.

.-_Quien diría que en el pasado fue algo y ahora nada, el tiempo ha cambiado todo pero no la esencia_- piensa Sesshoumaru mientras observa a Kagome.

.-_Por qué... siento una extraña sensación en mi interior?... qué es esto?... siento que sus manos las he tocado con anterioridad, muestra frialdad pero sus manos son tan cálidas como los rayos del astro rey de cada nuevo día. _

Había terminado esa pieza... y ambos se miran por unos instantes que son eternos, luego el youkai la invita a sentarse, ella tenía mucho por preguntarle.

.-No entiendo como llegó aquí... – decía ella.

.-Luego de que Naraku-san dejó el país hice muchas cosas.. conocí a gente y por eso, puedo estar aquí.

.-En verdad que me sorprendió su inesperada llegada, nunca pensé que estaría aquí.

.-Así pueden ser las cosas, yo sabía que la encontraría, muchos hablan de usted por su legado.

Kagome escucha eso y siente una punzada en su corazón, muchos la conocían por su padre... y, esas palabras le hicieron recordar el momento en que dejó el mundo por las manos de un asesino.

Era algo extraño, ambos comienzan a charlar un poco... algunos conocidos se preguntaban sobre la identidad de ese extraño hombre, unos al parecer si lo sabían y otro no...en el caso de Sango y Miroku, ellos logran reconocer a ese hombre.

.-Kami!... ese tipo!- Miroku no se lo creía.

.-Pero... y Naraku?... no se supone que estaba en el extranjero?...

A las afueras, en los jardines... Bankotsu y Saya caminaban pero... sienten que algo los ataca, iba dirigido a Saya pero Bankotsu lo detiene, al sacar su Banryuu.

.-Nani?... quién está ahí?

Alzan su vista y ven a una mujer de ojos rojos y cabellos azabaches, era Kagura.

.-Tanto tiempo...- dice ella.

.-De nuevo..?- Saya no estaba contento.

.-Oh... tranquilos vengo en son de paz... sólo quería saber si Sesshoumaru estaba aquí- comenta Kagura.

.-Si... pero ni te atrevas a tocar a Kagome-sama- responde furioso Bankotsu.

.-Ju, no, ese no es mi deber... bueno, ahora que lo sé es mejor que me vaya... nos vemos!

Kagura saca su pluma y sube en ella para irse al instante, no entendían la razón de su presencia pero... sospechaban de Sesshoumaru.

En la fiesta, Kagome seguía hablando con él, ... el youkai la invita a salir un poco de ese ambiente, la invita a ver ese cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

.-Wow! Que bella vista...- dice ella.

.-...- se quedaba en silencio.

.-Pero, no entiendo nada... cómo es que...

Pero no la deja hablar, siente los labios de Sesshoumaru en los suyos, siente como la atrae a él y la besa... ella estaba totalmente paralizada... pero por su mente recuerda algo.

_Viejas noches de Luna Llena se acercan a mi mente como un viejo recuerdo, esas noches viejas de tiempos pasados... un ser de ojos dorados me mira con gran intensidad y no lo duda ni un solo instante, besa mis labios... y yo le correspondo; me dejo llevar por ese momento y disfruto cada momento de su elixir, de sus labios... se separa de mi y me abraza, como si no dejara que me fuera... sus ojos fríos eran un poco más cálidos, con vida... _

Bankotsu y Saya lo habían visto todo, había sido sorpresivo ese instante; ese momento pero... Kagome parecía que correspondía... entonces, el youkai se separa de ella y una mirada fría se le forma.

.-Ya decía yo que regresarías... –sus palabras sonaban frías, Kagome no lo entendía.

.-Na...ni?

El youkai la empuja a un árbol y de su espalda logra sacar su espada... Sounnga, y la amenaza.

.-No me dejaré llevar... te mataré... Kagome. 

**Fin del capítulo XII**

Mou!... -.-U creo que de nuevo me quedó un poco chico este capítulo, así lo sentí al momento de checarlo... gomen, n.nU pero a veces pasa porque ando luego sin inspiración suficiente u.u...

En fin, ambos se han visto las caras de nuevo en esa fiesta... pero, Sesshoumaru usó ese momento para matarla, o al menos eso se piensa, qué pasará? Bankotsu y Saya podrán evitarlo?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a los reviews!

**Skade:** oh, gomen... si, me di cuenta luego que lo volí a leer! y creo que este capítulo fue igual! gomen evitaré hacer eso... ejeje, pues... a lo que dices no lo creo, o quien sabe... eso se verá en el siguiente capi, y aquí ta este nuevo capi que espero igual te haya gustado! graz por el review!

**Ishi:** jajajajaja, ah... si se que suena raro que Inuyasha no esté en esta historia pero, si continuas leyendo al final te darás cuenta que (aparte de que no quiero hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya hice XD) no erea necesario meterlo XD, ohhh! chica, esa es una de las principales razones por las que Inuyasha no sale, este fic es un total Sessh/Kag... y claro que habrá mucho romance pero poco a poco... no puedo ponerlo al instante porque arruino el trama de este fic, grax por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** mou pues aquí se vio una parte de lo que ocurre en esa fiesta, a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo. Jejejejeje, si, Sesshoumaru se ve kawaii de ese modo, al paso del fic aparecerán algunas escenas de Sesshy killer XD... esos guardianes, si son graciosos... sobretodo Saya, lo que pasa es que Bankotsu es quien la protege más XD, en fin... grax por el review!

Mou, pues son todos!... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	14. Kagome y sus recuerdos

**Capítulo XIII: Kagome y sus recuerdos**

****

El ambiente se sentía tenso... era una hermosa noche de estrellas, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que, en uno de los jardines de la Embajada ocurría algo...

Sesshoumaru tenía amenazada a Kagome, ella ve claramente como ese youkai desenvaina su espada y se la apunta a su cuello; no podía gritar, ni escapar... estaba paralizada por completo.

.-De una buena vez te mataré...

.-Nani?... pero... por qué... no entiendo...- Kagome intentaba ser fuerte pero poco a poco el miedo la estaba envolviendo por completo.

.-Deja de decir tonterías, humana...

Bankotsu y Saya regresan hacia el lugar de los hechos y ven la fatal escena... el chico sin pensarlo dos veces hace aparecer su espada, mientras que Saya se queda ahí.

.-Nadie toca a Kagome-sama!

Blande su espada con gran fuerza del modo que logra levantar la tierra y hacer una gran ventisca que iba rumbo al Lord, éste mira el ataque y toma a Kagome para esquivarlo...

.-Estúpido- eran sus palabras y sonríe un poco- no puedes conmigo!

.-Bankotsu!- Kagome le grita.

El youkai lanza su ataque y eso provoca gran destrucción en el lugar; los invitados salen a ver lo ocurrido...

.-Kagome!- Sango mira que su amiga estaba en esa extraña pelea.

.-Ah?... pero ese tipo...- Miroku no creía lo que veía.

.-Es el de esa noche- Kouga parecía que lo reconocía igual, sabía quien era.

Sesshoumaru mira fijamente como la gente estaba de espectadores, eso le aborrecía... que los nigen intervinieran en sus asuntos.

.-Humanos estúpidos... argggg! Souryuuha!- blande una vez más su espada provocando una gran explosión, la gente por lógica decide irse de ahí, lo había logrado... era lo que quería.

.-Ya decía yo que matarías a un inocente- dice fríamente el chico.

.-Mmm me conoces bien... Bankotsu... pero, estoy aquí por ella- señala a Kagome que estaba en el suelo- la aniquilaré.

Kagome no entendía mucho... ella no recordaba cuando liberó a Sounnga y Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de matarla. En ese mismo instante, nota como Miroku y Kouga se acercaban sigilosamente pero... Sesshoumaru siente su presencia.

.-...al parecer no se entiende lo que DIGO!- salta y aterriza a pocos metros de Miroku y de Kouga, el segundo comienza a temblar mientras que Miroku se paralizaba.

Sango observaba aterrada como ese youkai se acercaba a ellos; veía que tenía intenciones de acabar con ellos.

.-Tú... como...- Miroku lo veía a los ojos, parecía que lo desafiaba.

.-Osas con verme a los ojos... ser inferior?- decía el youkai mirándolo de forma fulminante.

.-Ah... no... piedad...- Kouga sólo deseaba que no acabaran con su vida.

.-Ni te atrevas a hacerles algo!- amenaza Bankotsu mientras se lanza al ataque.

Bankotsu corre y estaba por atacar al youkai cuando éste gira y su espada choca con la del chico, ambos comienzan a pelear.. sus movimientos eran muy veloces y estaban casi al mismo nivel... sólo que Sesshoumaru los esquivaba con mucha más facilidad.

.-No dejaré que mates a Kagome-sama o algunos de los presentes!- Bankotsu habla.

.-No me importa... si se entrometen en mis planes los mato!

Pero la chica no decía nada y no se movía... su cuerpo estaba paralizado por completo y observaba como ese youkai, aún con apariencia humana peleaba contra Bankotsu... tiene una visión.

_En un solitario bosque, una mujer estaba asustada a lo que observa, ruidos metálicos por doquier formando especies de reflejos... ella observa con sus ojos cafés como un chico de larga trenza azabche y un ser de cabellos plateados peleaban con sus espadas... _

_.-Ni te atrevas...- decía Bankotsu. _

_.-...ella es mía... – decía el youkai. _

Kagome se siente extraña, no lo entendía muy bien... de pronto más imágenes por su mente llegan a pasar... Miroku y Kouga logran llegar hasta ella pero.

.-Kagome! Vámonos!- dice Kouga.

.-Ven, te ayudamos- Miroku por su lado intenta cargarla.

.-IEE... NO, aléjense de mi.. no... se acerquen...- Kagome tenía su vista hacia abajo, sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en su cabeza... le quería estallar.

.-Nani?- no entendía nada Miroku.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ambos que ven como Kagome parecía que los atacaría... son lanzados hasta llegar a Sango.

.-Chicos! Están bien?- dice ella.

.-Ah... si... pero Kouga perdió la razón...

Ambos chicos se quedan helados al ver a una sombra blanca que se les acerca, Saya venia a ayudarlos.

.-Salgan de aquí... yo los llevaré.

.-NANI?... UN... FANTASMA!- Sango se aterra al ver al guardián.

.-No, no estoy tan viejo para serlo...

Miroku se queda mudo a eso pero... no les queda de otra que salir de ahí... de regreso a la pelea, ambos seres seguían peleando; Bankotsu no permitiría que Sesshoumaru se llevara la vida de Kagome, no lo iba a permitir.

.-Ya ríndete Bankotsu, no tiene caso... –ordenaba el youkai- mientras observa como el chico se debilitaba.

Mientras eso ocurría, Kagome sentía que la cabeza le quería estallar... no entendía la razón de ese dolor tan extraño en su ser, al mismo tiempo, muchas imágenes a su mente le llegaban.

Bakotsu y Sesshoumaru seguían en pelea... pero, el chico no puede más y es herido por la Sounnga del youkai; éste estaba decidido a matarlo en cualquier instante, en ese momento... Kagome sentía que no podía más y Saya lo ve...

.-Kagome-sama!

Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que no puede tocarla, pues un campo de energía muy fuerte se forma a su alrededor, impidiendo que alguien se le acercara y el viejito youkai siente una descarga al acercarse.

.-Nani?... una barrera, ese poder espiritual...

.-NO..._ por qué tantas imágenes, por qué todas ellas del pasado... sé... que en algún pasado remoto viví, sé que soy esa mujer de nombre semejante al mío y que aparece en mis sueños... pero, quien es ese extraño ser de ojos dorados; parece que lo conozco de siempre, de mucho tiempo_- pensaba la chica mientras intenta aguantar el dolor.

En ese mismo instante, Bankotsu cae al suelo y su espada por otro lado; el youkai se acerca a él y coloca su espada cerca de su cuello, estaba punto de matarlo.

.-Bien... yo he ganado... y eso sin tener mi verdadera apariencia- habla en tono victorioso- es momento...

Sesshoumaru estaba por matar a uno de los guardianes de Kagome pero... algo se lo impide, siente un escalofrío por su cuerpo y fija su fría mirada ante un punto, ante Kagome.

La chica estaba de pié pero... su mirada era diferente, Saya estaba desesperado porque no se podía acercar a su ama, Bankotsu logra reconocer esa apariencia... esa mujer del pasado estaba presente.

.-No lo toques...- decía Kagome.

Pero Sesshoumaru estaba sin palabras, no creía que pudiese tener la oportunidad de verla; de verla una vez más, de apreciar ese cabello azabache moverse al compás de sus movimientos, de esos hechizantes ojos cafés que lo envolvían en un fuego lleno de misterio, pues su mirada era un poco extraña a la del resto de los humanos.

.-Ka...gome..

Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa... Bankotsu no decía ni palabra alguna, no se lo creía... el youkai con apariencia humana se resiste a esa tentación mística del modo que prepara su espada; Sounnga brilla y su dueño ataca.

.-Te mataré!

.-...no, lo hagas...

Sólo con decir eso, el youkai no puede hacerlo... estaba paralizado, pero nota que Kagome estaba como triste, parecía que no le gustó hacerle eso.

.-No toques a Bankotsu y a Saya... no lo hagas...

Kagome cae de rodillas al suelo y toca de nuevo su cabeza, los guardianes se acercan a ella e intentan socorrerla pero...

.-Cómo te atreves... maldita humana...- maldecía Sesshoumaru sin poder moverse aún.

.-No... me digas así...además tú...- Kagome había vuelto en sí pero intentaba levantarse, le costaba trabajo.

.-Kagome-sama! Está muy débil!- decía Saya intentando detenerla.

.-No entiendo... ese odio...es como si yo... te recor...- su cabeza le dolía más y más...

La chica estaba sufriendo, Sesshoumaru se siente extraño... algo desde su interior le decía que la ayudara pero por otro lado... que intentara buscar la forma de liberarse y matarla, era su momento cumbre. Kagome seguía viendo cosas que la hacían ver que ella había sido un elemento importante de ese extraño youkai... Sesshoumaru después de mucho, logra liberarse de ese 'hechizo' y prepara a Sounnga para matar a Kagome.

.-Ahora... si

Corre un poco y salta, los guardianes no podían hacer nada pero... Kagome siente que su mente se abre, había recordado algo...

.-_Ese ser extraño... sus ojos dorados... kami... ¿quién es? Quién es?- _pensaba Kagome y luego su mente se ilumina al ver quien era ese youkai- tú... NOOOOOOO SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!

Grita tan fuerte, Sesshoumaru siente que la chica crea una vez más una barrera y se aleja un poco.

.-No Sesshoumaru-sama... no, no lo hagas...- Kagome tenía en sus mejillas unas líquidas perlas, el youkai sentía un vuelco en su corazón que le impedía atacarla, o matarla...

.-_Ella... está ahí... Kagome... mi tennyo...pero, ella fue quien me selló, me traicionó... debo... debo..DEBO MATARLA!- _no podía más, se sostiene con su espada.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama!- Kagome corre tras él.

.-No... te acerques...

.-Pero, eres igual a él... a Sesshoumaru-sama... dónde está él?- Kagome parecía que lo buscaba, ella no sabía que ese humano con poderes extraños era ese youkai.

.-Kagome...- Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que ella estaba recordando todo pero... era víctima de esa falsa apariencia.

.-Tú... eres igual, pero no eres...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que, Sesshoumaru toma la barbilla de la chica para verla bien y ésta no se oponía.

.-Yo... lo siento, Kagome...- se mostraba frío pero, besa una vez más a Kagome y ésta corresponde al beso.

Los presentes estaban sin palabras, no lo creían... en eso, Sesshoumaru aleja de forma inmediata a la chica del modo que ésta siente que la empujan; Kagome alza su vista y ve a Sesshoumaru, sus ojos se abren al ver lo que ocurría... se estaba transformando, su forma youkai estaba presente.

Kagome nota como de las mejillas del ser, aparecían unas marcas de color vino, las uñas de sus dedos de sus manos se volvían garras, en su frente una luna aparecía... Lord Sesshoumaru estaba ahí; Bankotsu no lo duda ni un instante en atacarlo.

.-Ni la toques!- gritaba mientras se lanza.

.-Baka...- con sólo una mano logra lanzar a Bankotsu lejos y Saya tiembla, le tenía miedo mientras que Kagome no creía lo que veía.

.-Por qué lo haces...- decía ella.

.-Kagome... ya sabes quien soy?- pregunta.

La chica no sabía que responderle, su mente estaba llena de cosas que no podía analizar bien, muchas imágenes venían a su mente pero ella lo ve con tristeza.

.-No lo lastimes Sesshoumaru-sama... – Kagome acariciaba la mejilla de Bankotsu inconsciente, el youkai se queda helado.

.-... eres la reencarnación de la mujer que me selló... Kagome, ya sabes quien soy?- sus palabras eran frías y serias.

.-...lo sé, pero... nunca imaginé que estuvieras igual a aquí...- hablaba Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

.-Te lo diré... en cuanto menos te lo esperes... te mataré Kagome, con Sounnga en mis manos morirás!

.-No entiendo nada...

Sesshoumaru estaba perdiendo la paciencia, en su interior algo le decía que estaba cayendo en alguno de sus trucos pero... se da cuenta que apenas esa mujer del pasado estaba despertando por completo, sus recuerdos no estaban acompletados y eso significa, que posiblemente ese recuerdo que lo selló siga envuelto en el olvido.

.-No importa, te advierto que no será igual...

.-...onegai... no lastimes a más gente! Eso es algo que no lo perdono!- suplicaba la chica mientras se acerca a él.

.-Si no te das por vencida... tal vez- cuando dice eso, agarra a Kagome y coloca sus garras cerca de su fino cuello, la amenazaba-... ya lo dije, te mataré.

Eso ultimo se lo dice en su oído, ella siente un escalofrío y luego cae al suelo... nota como Sesshoumaru se iba de ahí; había dejado el lugar y sólo ella y sus guardianes estaban; Kagome... se sentía muy confundida y cae de rodillas.

.-Mi cabeza... tantos recuerdos... realmente soy esa mujer... pero, no lo entiendo...- ella se abraza a así misma- por qué desea matarme no lo entiendo...

Sus lágrimas caen al suelo, sentía un poco de miedo, intenta reconfortarse hasta que... Saya y Bankotsu, un poco recuperado, intentan acercarse.

.-No entiendo... nada...- decía ella.

.-Kagome, la mujer que busca Lord Sesshoumaru es a usted...- explica Bankotsu.

.-Si... desea su vida.

.-Pero... por que?...

.-No es bueno que haga tantas preguntas aún... sólo, debemos recordarle que en un pasado fue alguien... que siempre lo será, no importa las cuantas veces reencarne...

.-Aparte de todo, nosotros esperábamos que regresara en si...

Kagome los interrumpe, estaba más confundida.

.-Puede ser... pero, seré esa mujer que dicen pero no soy ella... me siento mal, tanto misterio... mi familia... ustedes...Sesshoumaru...

.-Kagome-sama...- Saya toca su hombro intentando calmarla- usted es una mujer fuerte, lo era en el pasado.

Bankotsu toma las manos de su protegida y la mira a los ojos, mientras afirmaba lo que dijo Saya.

.-Es lógico que esté así, su yo pasado renace cuando menos lo espere...

.-Usted, Kagome-sama... el destino le ha dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir, su familia deseaba que fuese feliz pero... tóco a Sounnga y eso le devolvió su vida pasada...- explica Saya mientras ella escucha con atención.

.-Así es- interviene Bankotsu-... tiempo atrás, fue una mujer muy especial, ni siquiera Sesshoumaru pudo tocarla.

Cuando Kaogme escucha ese nombre siente algo dentro de su ser, algo muy extraño, sus guardianes saben que era... lo sabían todo y temen que pase lo mismo.

.-Sesshoumaru...sama, ese nombre... él igual está aquí...

Ella se levanta y mira que la noche estaba por terminarse, junta sus manos mientras que sus guardianes la observan.

.-Sesshoumaru... por qué estás aquí... por qué...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Saya y Bankotsu que, Kagome cae al suelo sin conocimiento, había perdido fuerzas por completo.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru está hecho una furia, no pudo acabar con ella de nuevo... Myoga y Jaken lo, lo miran igual...

.-Amo boito, pudo hacerlo...- decía Jaken sin palabras.

.-Por qué... MALDICIÓN!... no, pude... arg!- Sesshoumaru se maldecía por decuidar esa oportunidad tan valiosa.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama... acaso, algo le impidió hacerlo?- pregunta la pulga Myoga.

Sesshoumaru piensa esa pregunta... intenta analizarla, del mismo modo el por qué la besó... no lo entendía; por su mente pasa la imagen de esa mujer: de Kagome con un hermoso y elegante kimono, sus hilos azabaches ocultando parte de su bello rostro y mostrando esas perlas cafés que lo miraban...

.-... el tiempo pasa y la esencia queda, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella perduran, como la última hoja de otoño que no quiere caer...

Así era, desde su interior no podía acabar con la vida de ella, pueda que en el pasado quiso matarlo pero no logró... él, Lord Sesshoumaru aún la amaba, deseaba con todo ser poseerla una vez más en sus brazos, en su poder... así se lo propuso y se dispondrá a realizarlo... 

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

Kami!... Sesshoumaru tuvo una gran oportunidad para matarla pero no logró... simplemente que después de mucho tiempo la sigue amando, pero... ella, Kagome está recordando quien era en el pasado y eso despertó de nuevo los sentimientos del youkai... qué pasara? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

En fin... será mejor que pasemos a los reviews!

**Skade:** ah chica,... ya veo, descuida... de todas formas este fic es un poco largo, así que podrás disfrutarlo mucho! como viste Sessh ya no hizo nada, ya que se dio cuenta que aún siente algo por Kagome, grax por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** si, el amor de ellos es medio extraño XD, como viste Bankotsu sobretodo fue quien defendió a Kagome, pues... Sesshoumaru tiene esas actitudes porque aún la quiere, por su mente le pasa que la ama y al instante lo borra para intentar matarla o.oU.. jajajajaja, le puse a Myouga porque tenía ganas de sacarlo en este fic... si, sale de inutil como siempre, jajajaja, opino lo mismo que tu... una pulga con alguien tan fino como Sesshy XD... grax por el review y tu apoyo!

**Kagome-N:** oh descuida chica... ojalá tu compu esté bien pronto... lo de tu mail no te preocupes, mientras tengas el mismo nick es más que suficiente n.nU... mmm pues ya ves, hay romances medio raros y éste es uno de ellos, Kagome de hecho no lo sabe... es raro pero es cierto, mmm bueno, eso de que perdió la pista más fue que la dejó de ver, él hizo algunos asuntos por ahí y por eso no la vio en cierto tiempo.. ese Naraku, se fue a Londres por asuntos suyos, cuáles? no lo sé aún n.nU...ah si, pobre Bankotsu, es su amor platónico pero bueno... siempre está para cuidarla XD... Jaken, lo puse porque al menos para mi, no tendria sabo si Sessh no tiene como sirviente a ese sapo loco! grax por tu review y el romance ya está cada vez más próximo!

**Hitoki-chan:** gracias por tus palabras! si... ya el romance está saliendo poco a poco... jejeje, ojalá te haya gustado este capi igual! grax por el review!

Y bueno, eso es todo, no se pierdan el siguente capitulo de este fic! hasta la próxima actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	15. El sentimiento que nos tiene enlazados

**Capítulo XIV: el sentimiento que nos tiene enlazados**

****

Después de lo ocurrido en esa noche, las cosas se encontraban tensas; Miroku, Sango y Kouga deseaban ver a Kagome pero ella... se negaba a hacerlo... no quería...

Sus amigos no entendían nada del asunto pero Miroku era el más preocupado; era lógico... pues además de que ella era su mejor amiga, era la hermana que nunca tuvo, Kagome igual lo veía con esos ojos.

Miroku nota como los días pasaban y Kagome no se presentaba en la oficina, de igual modo no entendía la aparición de esos seres extraños, seres que trataban a su amiga como alguien importante.

El joven sentado en su oficina estaba, su mirada perdida estaba... sólo pensaba en ese hecho extraño, había recibido la llamada de su novia pero no le contesta... Kouga igual y nada...

.-_Kagome_...-pensaba, en ese mismo instante entra Rin con una taza de café, se había dado cuenta de la actitud de él.

.-Miroku-san, anímese...

La voz de la chica lo despierta y más, al percibir ese aroma característico de esa bebida.

.-Ah... Rin...- dice Miroku,

.-Por qué... Kagome no viene?... está enferma?... le pasó algo- Rin igual estaba preocupada por ella, igual era su amiga, coloca su mano en el hombro de Miroku, éste sonríe un poco.

.-...Rin... no lo sé, pasaron muchas cosas... aún así- coloca sus manos en su cabeza- es algo que no entenderías...

.-No importa... míreme Miroku-san...- ella hace que la mire a los ojos y éste nota la mirada tierna de esa chica- no sé que haya pasado para que mi amiga no esté presente pero... si realmente te preocupas por ella... ve a su casa e intenta verla... inténtalo!

Rin hacía lo posible para animar a Miroku, éste entendía a la perfección ese mensaje... era su amigo... casi su hermano, sentía una gran estima por Kagome, por ella... así que toma las manos de Rin y sonríe en forma de agradecimiento.

.-Yo... te estoy muy agradecido Rin, gracias... en ese caso me iré, iré a verla...

.-Si! ve que es muy fácil?... jejeje, usted no se ve bien en ese estado!- le guiñe Rin.

Eso a Miroku le hace sonreír, era un galán con cualquier chica pero con Rin, Kagome y Sango era de otro modo...

Momentos después, Miroku toma su carpeta y sale de la oficina... en dirección a la casa de su amiga... Rin por su lado, observa como se iba y suspira un poco, igual estaba preocupada por ella; de hecho, lo estaba desde que supo que Kaede-san había perdido la vida de forma extraña... pues nota que Kagome no era ya la misma de siempre.

.-_Sólo deseo que Kagome esté bien..._- pensaba ella.

Da la vuelta y se queda helada a lo que ve, sus ojos se abren tanto porque ve a alguien parado enfrente de su escritorio... era un hombre muy alto y unas gafas negras obstruían sus ojos dorados... Rin logra reconocerlo, era Sesshoumaru.

.-Ah... usted... buenas tardes...

.-Buenas tardes- contesta con frialdad pero... se queda extrañado, se acerca a Rin y coloca sus manos en la barbilla de ella, ésta se queda paralizada- no sabía que una mujer como usted igual esté en esta época... dime, dónde está Kagome?

Rin no entendía nada del asunto pero... no le gustó mucho que él se dirigiera con esa informalidad a Kagome y lo mira seria.

.-Más respeto a Kagome-san señor, ella no se ha presentado en la oficina desde hace dos semanas- contesta ella seriamente.

.-Mmmm era de esperarse- se decía así mismo sin hacer caso a la chica- bien, esa actitud patética se contagia... esa mujer...- se sentía un poco molesto ante la actitud de Rin, ella se molesta igual.

.-Ah... parece que Naraku-san le contagió esa actitud!

Sesshoumaru no le dice nada, sólo la mira con su fría mirada y se quita sus gafas negras, Rin se queda helada al ver esos ojos dorados fríos y amenazantes... ella se queda en silencio.

.-Así está mejor... Rin...

De ese modo, el youkai con apariencia humana se va de ahí dejando a una Rin sin palabras; en ningún momento le dijo su nombre... no creía que lo supiera y hasta cae de rodillas...

.-_Kami... cómo lo supo?... aparte... esa mirada se me hizo familiar... de dónde... de dónde la he visto?... es tán fría como triste..._- pensaba mientras se abrazaba así misma.

Sesshoumaru sale de la oficina y mira el cielo mientras se coloca sus gafas... de igual forma no se creía que viera a Rin, parecía conocerla de algún lado.

.-_No imaginé toparme igual con esa niña... la niña que liberó Kagome sin mi permiso..._- parecía un poco molesto, era un recuerdo un poco extraño de su mente; aún así intentó despejar su mente y así, seguir su camino... deseaba ver a esa mujer... a como diera lugar.

En la casa de Kagome, ella... se encontraba acostada, había despertado unos días atrás pero... no podía levantarse, no lo deseaba... no podía entender del todo que era una reencarnación de una vida pasada, sus guardianes la miraban con preocupación e intentaban de todas las formas levantarle los ánimos.

.-Kagome-sama... onegai... no puede estar así- comentaba un Saya preocupado mientras levantaba un brazo de la chica.

.-Despertó unos días atrás... pero no significa que no quiera levantarse- hablaba Bankotsu más que preocupado.

.-...déjenme... ni siquiera sé si realmente soy quien dicen que soy... ni me siento yo misma- murmuraba casi Kagome.

Era algo imposible, Kagome despertó unos días atrás... esa pérdida del conocimiento fue porque su yo del pasado se hizo presente y no pudo aguantarlo pero... su estado de ánimo no era bueno porque no se sentía ella misma, cuando entró esa identidad extraña en su ser perdió su identidad... no sabía si era ella del presente o, ella del pasado...

.-Ya.. quiero estar sola...- tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía evitarlo.

.-Kagome-sama...-Bankotsu no soportaba verla de ese modo, no le gustaba verla triste pero Saya lo mira.

.-Hay que dejarla sola...

No le agradó mucho esa idea, pero hizo lo mismo que ese demonio de ropas blancas y ojos saltones.

Los dos guardianes se encontraban en la sala donde en un tiempo atrás yacía dormida la espada de Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu golpea con sus puños una mesa y su compañero nota que estaba molesto.

.-No quería que Kagome-sama pasara por esto, no creo que soporte por mucho este cambio tan radical... todo por ese bastardo de SESSHOUMARU!- alza la voz y Saya retrocede un poco- si no fuese por ese... Kagome-sama sería una mujer feliz...

Bankotsu maldecía una y otra vez a ese demonio, no le tenía nada de confianza... Saya tiene todo el valor y le dice algo que deja callado al guardián humano:

.-Aprecias mucho a Kagome-sama... pero recuerda que él FUE parte de la gran felicidad de ella, de nuestra ama.. – dice esas palabras lentamente, Bankotsu detestaba reconocerlo.

.-Aún así... ese youkai regresó para MATARLA! Dudo mucho que la siga amando...- eso último lo dice con un poco de recelo...

Los dos seguían hablando un poco hasta que... escuchan la puerta de la entrada, los dos se quedan extraños porque era raro recibir visitas; Bankotsu mira por una ventana y nota que era Miroku, el amigo de Kagome.

.-...es ese chico- comenta Bankotsu.

.-Por qué no lo dejamos pasar, aparte de todo es agradable n.nU y muy amigo de Kagome-sama- opina Saya sonriendo, algo que a Bankotsu le detestaba por completo.

.-Deja de reir como idiota... pueda que ayude a Kagome-sama a cambiar de opinión.

Ambos quedan de acuerdo y el chico se acerca a la puerta para abrirle, éste se queda extrañado al ver las extrañas ropas de Bankotsu.

.-Dónde está Kagome?- pregunta seriamente.

.-Para qué deseas verla?... ella dijo que no quería ver a nadie- dice seriamente Bankotsu.

.-Eres el amigo de ella, ne?- sale Saya detrás del chico.

Miroku se queda helado y casi se asusta al ver el extraño aspecto de Saya (recuerden que era un youkai casi fantasma... ustedes véanlo en la tercera peli... no tiene piés! XD).

.-El fantasma de la otra vez!

.-O.O... ¬¬U oye! No sabes con quien te metes!- se queja Saya.

.-Un humano común y corriente no podría ver a Saya... es un youkai que fue sellado siglos atrás por la familia Higurashi- explica Bankotsu ligeramente sorprendido- además... no fuiste el único que lo vió... también esa chica y el otro humano...

Miroku se queda extrañado, pues... los tres vieron cuando Saya se les acercó y no sabía que Saya sólo podía ser visto por ciertas personas; Miroku comprende que eran seres fuera de lo común... desde muy chico podía sentir cosas extrañas, hasta veces podía verlas.

.-Por eso me quedé extrañado... esa cosa no era común- señala a Saya y éste se siente más molesto.

.-Oye! Soy un youkai!

.-Je, eres agradable después de todo... Miroku-san... a ver que puedes hacer, Kagome-sama no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó aquí- comenta Bankotsu.

Para Miroku eso era extraño... y no duda ni un segundo en subir y llegar hasta la habitación de ella, abre la puerta y ve a Kagome sentada en su cama pero... lo más extraño de todo...

.-Mi...roku?

.-Kagome... tu cabello!- Miroku se queda sin palabras al ver que el cabello de su amiga había crecido tanto que caía como cascada por el suelo... los guardianes igual se quedan sin palabras.

Ella se da cuenta que su cabello había crecido sin control y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Miroku se acerca a ella y la abraza; Kagome corresponde al abrazo...

Unos minutos más tarde, Miroku y Bankotsu ayudaban a la chica a cortarse un poco el cabello, mientras que Saya le ayudaba a mirarse en el espejo. Logran cortárselo hasta su cintura... ella así lo había pedido.

.-No imaginamos que sucedería esto- comenta Bankotsu tras cortar el último mechón de cabello.

.-Por qué... Kagome te sientes bien?- pregunta Miroku.

.-No lo entiendo... me cepillaba mi cabello cuando de pronto... creció...

.-El cambio tan brusco por el que se ha visto, provocó un descontrol en su cuerpo- comenta Saya mientras sonríe.

Así había sido, su yo del pasado estaba tomando por completo su cuerpo, sino que ya está presente, por lo que Kagome se sentía un poco mal... su cuerpo al recibir ese cambio tan brusco, fue víctima de un descontrol, su cabello fue una muestra de ello; lentamente Kagome estaba tomando la apariencia de su yo pasado... estaba regresando a ser ella misma.

.-Miroku... qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella luego de mirarse al espejo, no entendía su llegada improvisada.

.-... bueno... yo...

Pero la chica mira a sus guardianes, ella los mira del modo que les dice que la dejaran sola con él; Saya lo entiende y sale con el chico afuera de la habitación.

.-Veo que te siguen... son amigos tuyos?- pregunta Miroku.

.-Algo así... yo...

.-Si no lo quieres decir, no te preocupes sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

.-Miroku...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome abraza a Miroku, éste nota que la chica lloraba en silencio y murmuraba algo que entendía con un poco de dificultad.

.-Ya no sé que me pasa... todo es tan confuso... no me siento yo...- decía entre sollozos.

.-...Kagome...

Vuelve a abrazarla, y cierra sus ojos, por un momento por su mente pasa un vago recuerdo de tiempo atrás... él recuerda que ocurrió algo parecido, él igual la quería mucho... tanto que le pidió que fuese su novia pero... ella lo rechazó, diciéndole que su amistad era tan bella que se perdería con ese compromiso y sobretodo... que a quien amaba realmente era a Sango.

Había sido un golpe fuerte para Miroku pero decidió quererla como una amiga, una hermana e intenta consolarla...

.-Kagome... escucha- dice levemente mientras se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos.

.-...- ella lo mira con sus ojos llorosos.

.-...no entiendo del todo lo que pasa pero, por algo suceden las cosas... yo creo que lo primero que debes de hacer es aceptar ese cambio que tienes... yo sé que no eres una chica común, tienes algo muy especial que siempre me ha atraído de ti, algo que me hace sentir calidez en mi ser...- comentaba Miroku lentamente mientras ella lo escuchaba.

Kagome se da cuenta de que tenía mucha razón... él lo decía porque se preocupaba por ella y éste la abraza de nuevo.

.-No importa lo que pase mi Kagome... yo siempre te apoyaré... y si es necesario te ayudaré en lo que pueda, en lo que esté a mi alcance- susurra esas palabras en el oído de la chica, eso la hace sonreír...

.-... gracias... amigo... mi Miroku... no sé que haría sin ti.

Miroku toma el rostro de la chica y besa su frente para luego darle una palmadita en su espalda que casi la hace caer.

.-Oye! Casi me tiras!- decía molesta.

.-Ja! Aún así sigues siendo la chica de siempre! Eso me da gusto- sonríe Miroku.

.-...si, ya me di cuenta...

.-Pues estaré aquí... te preparo algo, te parece?- pregunta Miroku.

.-...mmm hai! Quiero esos hot-cakes tan ricos que siempre te salen.

Por detrás tanto Bankotsu como Saya estaban helados... no creían ver que Miroku haya sido la medicina perfecta para su ama, pero sobretodo... no conocían esa faceta de un comportamiento casi de niñña de Kagome, ni siquiera en su vida pasada así lo fue... ven como Miroku sale de la habitación.

.-Listo, es la misma de siempre- dice Miroku satisfecho.

.-O.O... lo vemos y no lo creemos- comenta Saya.

.-¬¬ que le hiciste- dice Bankotsu con una mirada desconfiada.

.-Oh, tranquilo joven... como te llames, pero ella y yo nos conocimos desde pequeños y somos casi como hermanos- se acerca a Bankotsu y coloca su mano en su hombro- además... nunca le haría daño... descuida...

.-En primera me llamo Bankotsu y segunda trátame con más formalidad...

.-Oh... si, somos unos maleducados... Kagome-sama se enojaría si no nos presentamos como debemos...- dice Saya apenado y hace una reverencia- mi nombre es Saya... uno de los guardianes de Kagome-sama.

.-Y yo Bankotsu, otro guardián de Kagome-sama...- hace una reverencia aún con su mirada seria.

.-Bien, mi nombre es Miroku... pero, me pueden explicar bien todo?...

Bankotsu suspira manteniendo un poco de paciencia, pero no le queda de otra que decirle parte de todo, Saya opina lo mismo y siguen al chico hasta la cocina donde comienza a preparar la cena.

Mientras eso ocurría, Kagome se miraba al espejo y nota que su cabello estaba más largo que antes, se lo habían cortado pero seguía más largo... de pronto, siente algo, deja de peinarse y gira su vista: su ventana estaba abierta y un ligero viento movía sus cortinas.

Kagome decide acercarse y ve no había nadie... eso la extraña un poco y decide cerrar la ventana; al cerrarla gira su vista para encontrarse con algo... con alguien.

.-Tu!

.-Es bueno verte... Kagome- dice Sesshoumaru serio y acercándose a ella.

.-NANI? Pero... como

No la deja hablar porque la acorrala a una pared y la mira fijamente, ella se pone nerviosa al sentir su aliento muy cerca de ella, sus ojos dorados posados en sus perlas cafés.

.-Veo que estás regresando... tu cabello es más largo- dice eso mientras percibe el embriagante aroma de su cabello.

.-Basta... – Kagome intentaba separarse de él pero le era imposible.

.-No lo haré,tú serás mía... de nuevo...

En ese mismo instante, Kagome siente los labios del youkai posarse en los de ella en un beso apasionado; ella al instante lo hace a un lado e intenta escapar.

.-No entiendo tu actitud!... antes me besas, luego deseas matarme... QUÉ ES LO QUE REALMENTE QUIERES? Dices que soy una mujer que conociste...

.-Realmente lo eres, no te lo han dicho tus guardianes?... acaso no te han dicho que fuiste mía en el pasado?- el youkai se acercaba de nuevo a ella lentamente.

.-PERO QUE COSAS DICES? Todos dicen que soy esa mujer, que viví en el pasado pero... AUN ASI NO ME SIENTO ESA PERSONA!

Sesshoumaru se detiene, había escuchado con claridad esas últimas palabras que hasta cierto punto eran crueles, crueles en el sentido que Sesshoumaru la buscaba y aparte de matarla, desearla...

.-...PUES DEBERÁS RECONOCERLO!- alza la voz el youkai del modo que la chica se aterroriza por ello- algo claro te diré... pase lo que pase, si no acabo con tu vida... tú de nuevo serás mía porque nuestros destinos siguen enlazados...

El youkai la mira fríamente y sale de ahí, Kagome sentía que su corazón deseaba salir, latía a mil por hora... de nuevo comienza a llorar; queda de rodillas y deseaba que todo fuese un mal sueño.

.-_Kami... aún así... algo me impacta de él... algo..._

.-Yo que usted debería de hacerle caso al amo Sesshoumaru- una vocecita se escucha en ese lugar, Kagome se asusta un poco.

No se da cuenta que algo se pega a su cuello y comienza a succionarle su sangre, pero... al sentir ese piquete, se pega y una pulga pequeña cae al suelo adolorida.

.-Ah... hasta tiene la misma sangre! Es la única y verdadera Kagome-sama- dice Myoga el reponerse, Kagome mira extrañada a la pulga.

.-Una... pulga... que habla?...

.-O.O... oh chica, soy un youkai pulga... mi nombre es Myouga, uno de los sirvientes de Lord Sesshoumaru.

Myouga salta a la mano de ella, ésta no creía en la existencia de esa pulga pero ésta parecía conocerla muy bien.

.-Cómo llegaste aquí?...

.-Venía junto con mi amo, sólo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia... Kagome-sama, sigue siendo igual de linda... aunque fría como al inicio con mi amo.

.-Eh?... cómo es eso? acaso conocía a Sesshoumaru tiempo atrás?

.-Claro! Por eso la anda buscando... usted fue alguien muy especial para él, acaso no lo recuerda?

.-...mmm no, pero en mis sueños parece que lo veo...- dice pensativa.

.-Es lógico... pero mi amo es muy terco, aún así... se enamoraría de nuevo de él?- pregunta mirándola fijamente.

Kagome se queda un poco extrañada ante esa pregunta, nadie se la había planteado pero... algo en su interior y no su otro yo, decía que podía ser verdadera esa cuestión. Ella conocía a Sesshoumaru desde que Naraku apareció en su vida, ella lo vió varias veces... siempre frío, serio... hasta triste en su mirada... recuerda cuando la salvó y la primera vez que lo besó...

.-No lo sé Myouga-san... pero, por qué tanta insistencia... por qué?- pregunta la chica.

.-Veo que sus guardianes aún le guardan muchos secretos... Sesshoumaru-sama desea verla, asesinarla como pensaba antes, es dudoso ya... pues se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos han perdurado y siguen intactos al paso de tiempo.

.-Sus... sentimientos...?

.-Si, no debería de estar aquí... pero, a usted... desde que la conocí, le tengo mucho aprecio... ambos sentimientos estarán por siempre enlazados, el destino así lo quiso...

.-... ya veo... así que eso es... es extraño pero a veces siento lo mismo...- comenta la chica con su mirada baja.

.-Pronto será todo tan bello como lo fue antes... mi amo sería muy feliz, usted en ese tiempo igual lo fue... intente recordarlo...ja ne, Kagome-sama!

Así, Myoga salta y se va de ahí, Kagome suspira y piensa en lo que le dijo la pulga... ella coloca su mano cerca de su corazón y mira el cielo casi nocturno.

.-..._si mis sentimientos hacía él igual han perdurado... esa es la razón de estar aquí... una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo... a su lado... mi amado Sesshoumaru-sama... el destino lo ha escrito._

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

Mou!... Sesshoumaru ahora planea tener a Kagome a como de lugar, pero... aquí vimos que ella está pasando por un momento muy fuerte, ella está sufriendo el cambio de personalidad por así decirlo, pero Miroku estaba ahí para consolarla; se imaginaron que él es muy importante para ella?... igual siempre la quiso y un instante pensó que era la persona que amaba pero noo..

Debo decir que la parte de que a Kagome le crece de ese modo el cabello, me basé en una parte del manga de Sailor Moon mmm; creo que es el tomo 3.. a Usagi o Serena; tras transformarse en la princesa Serenity... igual sufre un cambio muy fuerte, sus amigas llegan a verla a su casa y al entrar a su habitación, la ven con el cabello muy largo.

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Hitoki-chan:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, me das muchos ánimos para seguirlo y claro, contestaré a tu pregunta:... si, una parte de la historia(sobretodo lo del prólogo) de Eternity me basé en ese capítulo que dices; yo lo vi mucho antes de que lo pasaran por cartoon network, me encontraba en el proceso de idearlo... ya que antes de que fuese la historia que es hoy, hubo... mmm tres versiones diferentes, ninguna llegó a los 10 capítulos, pero gracias por preguntarlo n.n ehh, de hecho la chica esa es una diosa... tsuki-yomi, es la diosa de la Luna, pero no recuerdo si ahí la ponen como tal o solo la miko que mencionas XD(tiene más de un año que vi ese capítulo).. en fin, gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** que bueno que te gustó! si, Sessh ya cambió de planes jejejeje, hasta da un poco de envidia pero bueno... Bankotsu, de todas las peleas que tiene con el youkai ninguna la gana... Sessh no tiene rival... bueno, realmente si lo tiene(el cual puede ser su perdición) pero eso no se sabrá hasta más adelante, si sigues la historia ya lo sabrás! Sesshy sabe lo que quiere realmente, solo que a veces su... rencor (por así decirlo) lo ciega un poco, hasta cierto punto usó a Naraku... pero éste hizo lo mismo, claro que ninguno lo dio a saber al otro XD... Mou! me agrada mucho lo que dices realmente, es una historia muy linda como dices... aunque para mi hay partes que se me complica un poco XD, pero descuida... eso no impide que deje de escribirla! y lo de la ortografía es un buen punto a tocar, igual me he dado cuenta que muchas no cuidan ese detalle... al mismo tiempo con su redacción y bueno, eso complica un poco en la comprensión de la historia; n.nU no digo nada pero... agradezco a mi mamá por ser dura conmigo con eso de la ortografía, XD podría matarme si ve algo mal escrito!... en fin, gracias por tu review y tus palabras!

**Kagome-N:** jejeje si, fue de mucha emoción el capi pasado, este hasta cierto punto es un poco más tranquilo!... pienso que esa parte de Kagome fue lo mejor, ya que vemos como Sessh aun la ama: descuida... lo que pasó con ellos dos en el pasado. se irá viendo un poco en estos capítulos; pero habrá un 'side story'(una historia dentro de otra) por así decirlo, que hablará solamente de su relación en el pasado y ahí se explicará casi todas las razones que están en misterio o en duda... que han aparecido a lo largo de la historia. Ese Myouga, realmente Sessh, creo que le tiene la demasiada paciencia para no matarlo de un pisotón XD, pero en parte no lo hace porque... él y Jaken son hasta cierto punto, su única compañía... en fin, gracias por tu review!

**AomeHb: **jajajaja, me da gusto que te agrade! te agradezco mucho tu review y ya está aquí el nuevo capi que ojalá te guste como los demás! nos vemos!

**Skade:** jejeje, pues ya ves, poco a poco van saliendo las cosas... y claro! faltan muchas más por desvelar! jejeje Sessh la sigue y la seguirá amando, ella... pues al final de este capítulo ella misma se lo pregunta, pero yo creo que si, ella está más bien como impresionada ante la belleza de Sesshoumaru(quien no! XD) y bueno, eso puede ser ventajoso... no? en fin, gracias por tu review!

Bueno... ya son todos! jejeje les agradezco a todas sus mensajes tan lindos y muy alentadores!... pero que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Kagome realmente siente algo por Sesshoumaru?... el youkai logrará tenerla en su poder?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!


	16. El destino que me tiene atada

**Capítulo XV: el destino que me tiene atada**

****

En la cocina, Miroku había escuchado con atención parte de las palabras de Bankotsu y de Saya, le habían contado la razón por la cual ellos estaban ahí, éste... nunca se imaginó que la familia de Kagome tenía un pasado tan remoto y misterioso.

.-A ver si entendí... ustedes han protegido a los Higurashi desde siempre?... desde los tiempos antiguos?- pregunta Miroku serio y se secaba sus manos tras lavárselas.

.-Hai... los Higurashi desde siempre han sido una familia muy imporante en esta región, desde que tengo memoria cuidaban a la aldea, tenían muchos territorios...- explicaba Saya- pero, cuando llegó ese youkai... todo se fue perdiendo...

Miroku nota que la mirada de ambos guardianes era un poco triste, pues recuerdan que ese Sesshoumaru causó muchos disturbios.

.-Ese Sesshoumaru, acabó uno por uno... hasta que quedó Kagome-sama...- explicaba Bankotsu- pero... con ella no lo logró...

.-Por que?...

.-Porque se interesó en ella... – responde Saya- quedó impresionado ante la belleza de Kagome-sama, usted porque aún no la ha visto tal y como es pero... era una mujer demasiado bella.

.-Ya entiendo... pero, por qué no se lo dicen ustedes?- dice un poco serio Miroku.

Al decir tales palabras, ambos guardianes se miran mutuamente... luego a Miroku, éste los ve raro.

.-Si ella es realmente quien es... debe saberlo por ustedes, si va recodando por algún hecho... ya sea una muerte, Sesshoumaru o lo que sea le hará mucho daño, no podrá soportarlo...

Estaba realmente preocupado por ella, los guardianes lo miran y se dan cuenta que tenía razón... debían ayudarla, que no llevara ese peso por sí sola.

.-De acuerdo, lo haremos... pero no porque lo dices tú!- contesta Bankotsu serio.

.-Je... de acuerdo- será mejor que le lleve esto a Kagome- Miroku les muestra la bandeja de su cena.

Los dos guardianes no les queda de otra que dejarlo ir, no interrumpirían a Kagome hasta el día siguiente...

Sesshoumaru por su lado caminaba solo por la noche, se encontraba con su apariencia youkai... estaba totalmente pensativo pero... se detiene, sonríe un poco pues parecía sentir a alguien.

.-Myouga... pensé que estabas con Jaken- dice con un poco de frialdad.

.-Ah... amo yo...

.-Dónde estabas?- sus palabras eran frías, al mismo tiempo se lo ordenaba.

.-... mmm yoo...

.-Ya... no hace falta, estabas con Kagome o no?

.-Si... pero...

.-Habrá otro momento...

No vuelve a decir más y llega a su casa, Jaken lo recibe como siempre pero éste no le hace caso.

.-Ah... se encuentra bien amo?

Pero Sesshoumaru no le responde nada, decide descansar un poco y Myoga le dice la razón de su comportamiento.

.-Vio a Kagome-sama, demo... ella lo rechaza.

.-O.o ya veo, eso no le ha de gustar nada...

.-Si, Sesshoumaru-sama es demasiado orgulloso pero, no queda de otra que esperar para que regrese por completo- comenta Myoga mientras ve el cielo estrellado.

.-Pero, si ella regresa por completo... intentará lo del pasado?... bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero- pregunta Jaken un poco temeroso.

Ambos guardianes del youkai se quedan en silencio... era lo único que temían de Kagome, que intentara algo como en el pasado... intentar matarlo...

Al paso de una semana, Kagome regresa a su oficina... todos cuando la ven se alegran por ello; les daba mucho gusto tenerla de vuelta, muchos de los de ahí se quedan sin palabras; parecían que no la habían visto en años pues... estaba más hermosa que antes.

Se notaba con claridad que la chica poco a poco cambiaba... sentía un poco esos cambios pero sus guardianes la apoyaban en todo; aún no le decían todo, no querían confundirla aún más.

Ese día, ambos guardianes la acompañan y la observan como trabajaba con mucha concentración... nadie más los veía que ella y Miroku, éste último porque tenía esa capacidad de ver a seres extraños.

.-Kagome-sama... parece muy concentrada en lo que hace...- comenta Saya al acercarse a ella.

.-Hai, no me sentía tan bien desde hace tiempo...- responde ella sonriendo.

Bankotsu observaba todo desde ese sillón, le alegraba mucho que su protegida sonriera, recuerda en el pasado no lo hacía mucho...

Por otro lado, Miroku estaba en su oficina más tranquilo... Sango estaba con él y lo miraba de forma alegre.

.-Asi que se siente mejor, eso me da mucho gusto!- Sango sonreía de emoción al saber de su amiga, éste la mira más tranquilo.

.-Si, ella está mejor... por qué no vas a verla?... le diré a Rin que te acompañe.

.-Ah... pero yo quiero estar contigo un poco más!- dice ligeramente molesta.

.-Je... si, sé que te soy irresistible o no?- una sonrisa seductora en sus labios se forma, algo que sonroja a Sango.

Entonces, el chico toma la mano de Sango y la mira a los ojos... ella igual lo hace y sólo siento como la acerca a él para besarla, para sentir sus cálidos labios poserse en los suyos.

Miroku la abraza y hace que ella quede debajo de él, en el escritorio... Miroku pasa sus manos en los brazos de ella y de ahí va bajando... igual lo hacía hasta que sentía que...

.-Ah! Miroku-sa...-Rin se sornoja al ver esa escena y ambos se detienen... pero al instante se separan y Miroku estaba con una sonrisa picarona, mientras que Sango...

.-Miroku... mira lo que me provocas!...

.-Ah... disculpa Rin...- sonríe Miroku- ocurre algo?

.-...ehhh yo... dentro unos 5 minutos habrá una junta, no se retrase- dice Rin aún colorada por tal escena.

.-Mmm al parecer me tendré que ir sola... bueno, veré a Kagome más tarde... mejor me voy, así no tendrás problemas.

.-De acuerdo Sanguito!

Ella se despide y sale de esa oficina, Miroku por su lado se acomoda la corbata y no tarda en salir... llega a una sala donde estaban muchos hombres y en el centro la única mujer, Kagome mira a su amigo.

.-Llegas dos minutos tarde.

.-Ah... bueno yo...

.-Siéntate, estábamos por empezar- dice ella.

De ese modo, Miroku se sienta y uno de los políticos se levanta para hablar, todos lo escuchan con atención.

.-Bueno... la razón de esta junta es para ver quien se puede postular como jefe de gobierno en las próximas elecciones que serán en tres meses.

.-Es cierto! Con tanto problema uno ni se acuerda- comenta otro de los hombres presentes.

.-Pero quien sería...?... pensábamos que Hiro-sama sería el próximo...

Kagome queda seria ante ese comentario, sabía que su padre estuvo a pocos pasos de ese puesto pero... recuerda que había sido asesinado.

.-Kagome... estás bien?- pregunta Miroku.

.-Hai, gracias...- responde ella con un poco de seriedad.

.-Mmm ahora si es un poco difícil elegir a un candidato digno para ese puesto...

.-Pues yo sugiero que Toshiba!- comenta otro cerca de Miroku.

.-Yo la verdad no quiero...- responde Toshiba- que tal... a Kagome Higurashi.

.-Que...?- otro político se extraña ante eso y mira a Kagome... estaba más seria de lo acostumbrado y Miroku lo nota.

El amigo de ésta recuerda que sus guardianes le dijeron que ella en el pasado solía ser muy seria, se da cuenta que la Kagome que conoció ligeramente había cambiado... ella se levanta y mira a los presentes.

.-Gracias... pero por mi parte no quiero, es un deber que lleva mucha responsabilidad... además, me encuentro indispuesta a tomarlo... pero, por qué no puede ser Miroku?

Todos fijan su vista al chico, éste se queda sorprendido... pues era lógico porque estuvo a lado de Hiro y aprendió tanto de él; Kagome sonríe un poco y éste no sabía que decir.

.-Pero yo... no me siento capaz de hacerlo...

.-Oh Miroku, deja de ser tan modesto y se candidato... de seguro que obtendrás ese puesto!

.-Mmm si, sería bueno... que opinan?- otro de los presentes se lo piensa y mira al resto de sus compañeros.

Parecían que estaban de acuerdo y Miroku se sentía muy feliz ante eso... Kagome hasta lo felicita, porque estaba cumpliendo algo que anhelaba desde tiempo atrás...

El día pasa... y Kagome salía con sus guardianes rumbo a su casa pero Miroku la detiene, ella lo mira curioso.

.-Ocurre algo?

.-... sólo, te quería dar las gracias... a ti y a tu padre... no creo que lo hubiese logrado, la aceptación de todos ellos- abraza a su amiga y ésta hace lo mismo.

.-Mi padre desde que te conoció sabía que tenías ese potencial... en si, fue un empujoncito... tú lo hiciste con tus méritos!

.-Aún así... gracias... amiga- comenta Miroku y luego se despide de ella.

Los guardianes de ella no lo entendían muy bien pero no hablan hasta cuando llegan a casa, Kagome por su lado se va a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo... pero, antes de entrar se detiene... no se había dado cuenta que la casa era diferente desde la muerte de su padre; cierra sus ojos por unos instantes dándose cuenta que la casa era fría, silenciosa y ligeramente oscura que antes.

.-_Es cierto... sólo quedo yo... mamá, papá... Kaede..._

Suspira y mira al fondo, nota que había una habitación que nunca se percató de su existencia... era un poco extraña.

.-Mm?... no recuerdo ver esta habitación antes...- decide acercarse hasta estar pocos centímetros de ella.

La chica se queda inmóvil y viendo la puerta, de pronto, siente como si algo le dice que entrara... ella toca la perilla y se da cuenta que estaba abierto, se queda extrañada y decide entrar.

Cuando entra... se queda un poco sorprendida, era una habitación casi oscura pero llena de velas, eso le extrañaba mucho porque nadie vivía ahí más que ella, al menos eso pensaba, entraba a ese lugar; decide caminar... por todas las paredes había imágenes que no entendía nada, un librero en cada pared y repleto de libros viejos... en el centro Kagome nota algunos libros ahí...

.-No entiendo que es este lugar...- ella no sabía que era una habitación donde Kaede, su ama de llaves, liberó a Bankotsu antes de su muerte.

Kagome intenta acercarse a los libros pero no entendía nada, era un japonés muy antiguo y lo mismo con algunos pergaminos que estaban ahí... pero, hay algo que la deja casi asustada, sorprendida... su corazón late fuertemente como si le anunciara que descubrió algo muy interesante...

Al fondo del lugar había una imagen grande... ella nota que era de una mujer en kimono y su mirada mostraba seriedad, fuerza... valentía.

.-NANI?- sus ojos se abren tanto a lo que veía... era una imagen de una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros que vestía un kimono largo y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y ligeramente sus pechos... nota que a pesar de esa mirada, sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza.

La chica nota que en la mano izquierda de esa imagen yacía un tridente muy extraño y cerca de ella otra imagen... un ser de largos cabellos claros y una luna creciente en su frente, mirada fría y casi amenazadora pero... miraba a esa mujer; Kagome lo reconoce... sabe quien era...

.-Se...sho...MARUUUU!_- _grita y cae de rodillas, se da cuenta que esa imagen era ella y de ese youkai, de ese ser la buscaba desde tiempo inmemoriables... al mismo tiempo su cabeza se sobrecalienta, intentaba recordar algo...

Se levanta y se acerca a esos pergaminos, era otra persona... casi los entendía, toma uno y comienza a leer algo así:

_Desde tiempos inmemorables... los Higurashi han existido en Japón... sus raíces provienen de forma desconocida. _

_Toda la familia al largo del tiempo ha muerto por causas extrañas hasta que quedó sólo dos miembros los cuales uno de ellos no se tiene nada mientras que el otro, Kagome Higurashi estuvo protegida por dos seres a su servicio... _

_Kagome Higurashi era la encargada de aniquilar al youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos, a un youkai bajo el nombre de Sesshoumaru pero... extrañas circunstancias provocaron su repentina muerte por las manos de éste... nunca se logró aniquilarlo y lo único que se obtuvo fue su espada de nombre Sounnga. _

_El youkai, en algún momento puede regresar pues desea la venganza de la Higurashi... _

.-Ahora... lo entiendo... todo...

Deja caer el pergamino y toca una vez más su cabeza para caer sentada, nunca imaginó que su familia tuviese ese gran secreto... lo que no entendía era... la razón la cual nadie estaba con ella en ese momento, nadie de su familia... se abraza así misma.

.-Kagome-sama...- llega Saya al escuchar la voz de ella.

.-...Saya...- por que mi madre... mi padre y Kaede murieron?... por que mi familia ha muerto?

.-Que intentas decir?- pregunta Saya extrañado mientras se acerca a ella.

.-... por qué!

Kagome se aleja de Saya pero ve que Bankotsu igual entra, estaba serio... al mismo tiempo pensaba en la mejor forma de decírselo... de decirle la verdad.

.-Porque... así es el destino... cruel, todos ellos tuvieron que morir para que regresaras a quien eras, aunque el deseo de tu padre era que fueses feliz- se detiene por unos segundos Bankotsu- pero... Sesshoumaru arruinó todo y por eso tu pasado encarnó en tu ser...

.-NANI?...

Kagome-sama… entienda, su madre, su padre y Kaede eran el sello que mantenía dormida a su pasado... cuando tomó a Sounnga y Sesshoumaru llegó por ella, ese sello se rompió y por eso está regresando tu pasado...

.-Ahora entiende el por qué no se lo queríamos explicar todo, además... esta habitación debía estar sellada, pero... como está sufriendo esos cambios su poder es muy fuerte- explica Bankotsu e intenta acercase a Kagome.

Cuando ella ve que el chico se acercaba, ésta se aleja y los mira con terror,... ella siempre pensó que era una chica normal pero... esas muertes, su soledad... se debían a ese maldito destino al que siempre ha estado atada... su destino de ser la Kagome del pasado era a causa de la pérdida de seres que amaba, de pronto, de sus ojos cafés unas lágrimas aparecen y los mira enojada...

.-DETESTO TODO ESTO! DETESTO ESTE DESTINO DEL QUE ME HABLAN! Yo era una chica feliz... pero... ustedes aparecieron y junto con... ese Sesshoumaru, están aquí para arruinarme la vida... si mis padres ni hubiesen muerto... yo no sería esa mujer de la que hablan!

.-Kagome-sama! Debe de aceptarlo! Ese era su destino!

.-ME NIEGO!... NO QUIERO VIVIR ASÍ... NO!

Ambos guardianes intentan detenerla pero les era imposible, ella sale de la habitación y al mismo tiempo de su casa... estaba totalmente confundida, pues se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que, a lo mejor, no era el tiempo correcto que las desvelara...

.-_Era una chica feliz... una persona normal..._

La lluvia de ese otoño había dado inicio y lentamente sus ropas y su cuerpo se mojaban ante la caída de esos cristales líquidos, por su mente deseaba que todo fuese un extraño sueño al debía despertar en ese instante pero no... se da cuenta que era la triste realidad, la realidad que no aceptaba de su destino... de su familia...

Kagome se tropieza y cae sobre un charco de agua, no se podía levantar con facilidad porque se lastima un tobillo, ella lloraba al compás de las gotas de lluvia; ambas no se distinguían en lo absoluto.

.-Kami... por qué a mi?...por qué a mi?... POR QUÉ A MIIIIII?

Seguía llorando, no podía evitarlo más... hasta su forma de ser era diferente... se dio cuenta que Miroku lo sabía...

No se da cuenta que alguien se acerca a ella, no siente sus pasos ni su presencia... sólo que para ella, la lluvia se detiene; alza su vista, observa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas una mano masculina que sostenía una sombrilla negra; fija su vista en la mirada de esa persona de ojos dorados, su fría mirada la ve toda mojada.

.-Por qué lloras?- dice una voz.

.-Ah... tu... – ella no lo entendía.

.-Contesta

.-...

.-Contesta Kagome- ordena el youkai con apariencia humana.

.-...NO ME MOLESTES! POR TU CULPA... POR ESOS GUARDIANES! YA NO SÉ NI QUIEN SOY, PERO SOBRETODO... QUE MI FAMILIA MURIÓ!

Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que estaba totalmente confundida, era de esperarse y más si reencarnaba en una época nueva, no como él... que apareció de pronto en ese tiempo.

.-Deberías de aceptar lo que eres y lo que pasa a tu alrededor, en el pasado no dirías esas cosas...- habla el ser sin mirarla.

.-... pero... yo no soy ESA! Soy otra persona... pero, ese pasado cada vez se apodera de mi mente y de mi ser...- aún sollozaba un poco.

Para Sesshoumaru era algo extraño, nunca había visto a un humano llorar pero... se acerca a ella y la abraza y más, porque era esa mujer que aun amaba.

.-Deja de llorar Kagome... así no solucionarás nada- dice Sesshoumaru.

.-Yo...

Todo estará bien... aun así, debes de aceptarlo... bueno o malo, uno debe de aceptar al destino que está enlazado...

.-Sesshoumaru, dime... tú por que estás aquí?... era un ser del pasado... por que?

Nunca se imaginó que ella le dijera eso, se queda pensativo un poco y luego le contesta:

.-Porque estaba en tu búsqueda... y ya te encontré, Kagome- decía el youkai.

.-...se... que fuiste alguien importante en mi pasado... de un pasado al que aún no entiendo bien...

.-Ya casi lo entiendes por completo, deja que tus guardianes te ayuden... a su modo- en eso, el youkai toma el mentón de la chica y la mira fijamente...

Sesshoumaru besa a Kagome, ésta siente sus cálidos labios... parecía que lo disfrutaba, ella coloca sus brazos en el cuello de éste y deseaba que no terminara, por dentro había aceptado su destino y de la razón de todo eso, tenía respuesta a la pregunta de Myoga.

Habían dejado caer la sombrilla y las gotas de lluvia los mojaban por completo, pero... el youkai siente que algo se acerca y hace a un lado a Kagome, se escucha un disparo.

.-Quítate Kagome!- grita Sesshoumaru mientras la empuja.

.-Nani?

La bala rosa con el cabello de Kagome, Sesshoumaru nota que estaban rodeados de cuatro hombres y éste se da cuenta que su objetivo era la chica...

**Fin del capítulo XV**

Mou, como la ven? quieren matar ahora a Kagome y Sesshoumaru no lo permitirá... qué pasara?... ahora ella está muy confundida sobre lo que está pasando pero, parece que el youkai después de todo la ayuda un poco jejeje... esto y más se verá en el siguiente capítulo!

En fin, como ven, las cosas están dando un paso importante... pues Kagome está recuperando esos recuerdos de su pasado y al msimo tiempo, parece que se ve más interesada por Sesshoumaru(muy a pesar de lo que le dijo Myouga)... Sesshoumaru no le importa lo que pase... solo quiere tenerla en sus brazos una vez más y amarla... jejeje, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Elen-Ses:** jajaja si, es un abusivo el youkai kawai! o.o mmm yo en el lugar de Kagome mejor aprovecho el momento(Xd jajajaja, quien no! tan kawaii que es como dices... irresistible!), en fin... Miroku es en realidad el mejor amigo de Kagome y me pareció buen idea ponerlo como tal, Bankotsu es así por lo mismo de que 'quiere' tanto a su protegida que... desconfía, hasta con Sesshoumaru es igual, sólo que tiene aceptarlo un poco el pobrecito XD. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y ojalá te haya gustado este capi! grax por el review!

**Ahome Hb:** si, la está pasando mal... porque ya ni sabe quien es realmente, el saber que fue una persona en el pasado y debe de reconocerlo en el presente es muy duro... pero no, aún no se puede quedar con Sessh ya que faltan algunas cosas y demás sucesos que les impide(lo sé, tengo el mal hábito de hacerlos pasar malos ratos)... pero creo que Kaogme se está enamorando ya del youkai... jejeje ojalá te haya gustado este capi! grax por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** jajajajaja tienes toda la razón, aparte de que los hombres son taaan orgullosos, Sessh no se podía quedar atrás! jejeje pero Sesshoumaru se siene traicionado por ella... por qué? no lo sé, jejeje gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos y les agradezco a todos ustedes que sigan leyendo este fic... ya que faltan muchas sorpresas y bellos momentos entre esta bella pareja!... antes de dejarlo les agradezco a todos sus reviews y a los que pasan por este fic y no los dejan... vamos anímense en hacerlo!... esto lo digo porque estuve revisando mi cuenta y... SORPRESA! me puse muy contenta al ver que muchos de ustedes se acerca a mi fic... ya que hasta este instante tengo un total de 103 HITS! gracias! me pone feliz! y s elos agradezco de todo corazón... y eso que son apenas 15 capítulos! en fin, gracias de nuevo!

Ahora si los dejo, nos vemos en la siguietne actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	17. Visita sorpresa para Kagome

**Capítulo XVI: visita sorpresa para Kagome**

****

Sesshoumaru y Kagome habían sido sorprendidos por una bala, éste nota que su punto era Kagome... ella había sido empujada y, solo siente el aire pasar cerca de su cabello.

.-Oh... que lástima que no le dimos...- dice uno de los hombres que rodoeaban a la pareja.

.-Je, lo que ganaremos si asesinamos a la Higurashi- dice otro.

.-Ya veo... siguen detrás de ella no?- interviene Sesshoumaru.

Los cuatro hombres se quedan extrañados al ver a ese hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, uno de ellos... parece reconocerlo de algún lado.

.-...usted... siempre acompaña a ese tal Naraku!- señala uno y Sesshoumaru lo mira con frialdad.

.-Así es... pero eso quedó en el pasado... ahora por favor, dejen a la dama en paz.

Kagome sólo escuchaba esa conversación, nota como esos hombres se rehusaban a obedecer y el youkai se acerca a ella, queda enfrente de ella.

.-Pues yo no dejaré que la asesinen... además, yo puedo hacerlo cuando quiera- ligeramente sonríe y eso deja extrañados a los homicidas, Kagome por un lado temía, pues sabía que él apareció en su vida para matarla...

.-Entonces nos harías un favor- comenta un tercero.

.-Ju, pero... cambié de opinión...- mira a Kagome y le da su mano- levántate y vámonos.

.-Pero...

No le dice más, ella se levanta con su ayuda y de ese modo, decide irse de ahí. Kagome no entendía nada pero sigue con el juego de ese hombre. Los otros cuatro en cambio, se molestan ante eso y deciden disparar una segunda vez.

.-Si no muere la Higurashi... serán los DOS!- grita uno al disparar por segunda y tercera vez.

En eso, las balas se detienen y caen al suelo... Sesshoumaru gira su vista y los hombres se aterran al ver una mirada amenazadora y fría, sus ojos dorados los observaba con enojo...

.-Veo que no quieren vivir más...- dice él.

.-Ah... yo..

Los otros tres igual disparan pero Sesshoumaru, había creado una barrera la cual lo evitaba; Kagome estaba sin palabras a eso... luego siente un gran escalofrío que la recorre, se da cuenta de lo fuerte que puede ser Sesshoumaru.

Cuando las balas de esas armas se habían acabado, Sesshoumaru sonríe divertido, los hombres casi temblaban al ver que no tenían más balas y estaban por enfrentarse a alguien que, ni era de esa época...

.-Bien... veo que sus balas se han terminado, ju- comenta de forma burlona Sesshoumaru.

.-No importa! Los mataremos!

.-No me hagan reir, los humanos son realmente seres inferiores a mi...

Uno de esos hombres corre para golpear a Sesshoumaru, al estar a pocos centímetros... le lanza un puñetazo al cual el youkai lo detiene con facilidad, luego lo gira al grado de romperle la mano; para el youkai eran música para sus oídos ese grito aterrador del hombre. Kagome estaba helada ante ese hecho y, no se da cuenta que un segundo hombre la amenaza con un cuchillo en sus manos.

.-...no hables, si no quieres morir ahora- amenaza el hombre.

Sesshoumaru escucha esa voz y gira su vista, no podía soportar el ver a ese bastardo a punto de matar a Kagome, así que lo mira de forma asesina; el tercero de esos hombres igual lo intenta atacar pero... muere a las garras de él.

.-Suelta a Kagome...- amenaza Sesshoumaru.

.-_Kami... su presencia me da escalofríos, tiene un gran poder..._- pensaba Kagome.

.-Quiero verlo... jejeje atrévete y muere- hablaba el hombre.

Al hombre no le gustó nada, y una gran vestisca se forma a su alrededor, la cual lo trsnforma en ese youkai... Kagome se sorprende, nunca lo había visto transformarse... la lluvia por su lado se detuvo; la imagen de ser extremadamente hermoso deja Kagome sin palabras, ya lo había visto en su verdadera forma pero no como lo hacía... al mismo tiempo que era alguien poderoso, lo sentía... por su presencia.

.-_No imaginaba que tan poderoso es... además su presencia hechiza, es un youkai de verdadera belleza, sus ojos_ _del más puro oro son tan fríos como el mismo hielo pero su ser es... demasiado cálido..._-piensa la chica mientras siente su mirada perdida.

Ella observa como el youkai hace aparecer de su mano, un látigo verdoso el cual hace pedazos a ese hombre que intentaba acercarse. El hombre que tenía prisionera a Kagome, estaba temblando de miedo pero... la chica nota que aprieta un botón que tenía en sus manos y, cuando Sesshoumaru estaba por salvar a la chica...

Más hombres salen de las calles, un total de 20 rodean al youkai y a Kagome aún prisionera; había sido una emboscada en la cual ambos cayeron sin sospechar nada.

.-Sesshoumaru...- murmura Kagome.

.-Te salvaré…

Todos los hombres rodean sobretodo a Sesshoumaru, parecía que no le intimidaban esa cantidad de humanos débiles, sino todo lo contrario, sonríe un poco.

.-No tiene sentido esto...- habla el Lord youkai.

.-...esa chica debe morir, la queremos muerta!- dice el que la sostenía aún.

.-... suélteme, onegai!- pedía Kagome y su mirada se tornaba seria y fastidiada.

.-Ella lo dice, suéltala- ordena Sesshoumaru.

Pero al hombre no le importa y hace algo que no debía hacer... hiere la mano de Kagome; esta solo hace un gesto de dolor, pero para el youkai, hace que su furia sea más grande y decide saltar para luego golpearlo y así, Kagome cae al suelo libre... pero observa la linea de sangre en su mano...

.-...te mataré- dice Sesshoumaru.

Y así lo hace, mata con su garras a ese hombre... Kagome estaba helada a la forma tan fría en que los asesinaba y luego éste mira a los demás que tenían miedo a lo que les fuera a pasar, podía percibir el miedo en ellos... eso le daba más intensidad en acabar con sus vidas...

.-No se mueva!... hay que disparar!- ordena uno de ellos.

.-Kurara...- murmura Sesshoumaru.

Con un poco de temor esos hombres disparan, Sesshoumaru hace a un lado a Kagome mientras saca su látigo verdoso con el cual esquiva todas esas balas; los hombres estaban sin palabras a lo que veían... realmente era un ser fuera de ese mundo.

.-No tiene caso que lo intenten...- Sesshoumaru miraba a todos de forma superior, realmente detestaba a los humanos.

.-.._Si.. est tan poderoso... puedo sentir desde mi interior su fuerza y su poder..._- pensaba Kagome.

Ella nota que Sesshoumaru saca algo de su espalda, algo aparece y que era alargado, logra recordarlo... su arma, la espada que su familia resguardó por mucho tiempo... Sounnga.

.-Realmente son seres peor que los insectos... los mataré de un solo gajo- amenaza el youkai fríamente, Kagome nota que era una mirada tan fría... tan maligna que...

.-_Sounnga... la espada que liberé..._

Sesshoumaru tenía en sus manos su espada, Sounnga era una espada un poco más grande que una espada normal, su hoja era más alargada y terminaba con una empuñadora hecha de hueso, un aura negra emanaba de ella.

.-Mueran...- al decir eso alza la espada y comienza a formar círculo- ... Gokuryuuha!

Al decir esas palabras, una gran vestisca de color negro se forma y rodea al lugar... los hombres eran asesinados con sólo la fuerza de dicho ataque. Kagome ve claramente, como ese ataque destruía a un radio mínimo de 10 km o más... nunca imaginó que tan poderosa podía ser Sounnga o su dueño.

Unos segundos después, una gran nube de polvo desaparecía lentamente, Sesshoumaru asesinó a todos esos hombres con un solo ataque pero... no le importó que destruyó una parte de la cuidad. Kagome tosía un poco por el polvo y nota que el cielo estaba estrellado y el youkai... miraba uno de los cuerpos sin vida con cierto desprecio, uno aún vivía... eso lo sorprendía un poco, pues con ese ataque, era imposible salir vivo.

Kagome nota a ese pobre humano que se movía lentamente... el youkai prepara su espada y le da el tiro de gracia en su cabeza, la chica no podía ni hablar: el youkai mira a Kagome e intenta acercarse a ella pero... tenía miedo, de su fuerza, de su mirada...

.-No hay razón para que me tengas miedo.

.-...pero... has matado a todos estos seres, NO VUELVAS A USAR A SOUNNGA!- decía Kagome intentando calmarse.

.-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, hablas igual que en el pasado- el youkai limpia su espada de esa sangre.

.-Nani?... esa espada es demasiado poderosa! Que no ves que no solo asesinaste a esos hombres?... creo que mataste a más!

.-Eso es lo de menos, al menos agradece que te salvé la vida... si no fuese por mi, estarías muerta.

Era cierto, la chica se queda callada a eso, sabía que el youkai tenía razón y se le queda viendo, se da cuenta que ya no tenía miedo... sino todo lo contrario, se sentía agradecida por eso...

.-Yo... debo darte las gracias, Sesshoumaru- Kagome se acerca lentamente al youkai y éste no hacía nada por detenerla.

.-Era necesario...

No dice más porque mira a Kagome, hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba tan así, dentro de su ser algo le impulsaba a abrazarla y a tenerla en sus brazos, pero prefería contenerse; ella estaba más cerca de él y coloca sus manos en el rostro del youkai.

.-No te había visto bien... no has cambiado en nada...- habla la chica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, algo que deleitaba por completo al youkai.

.-Pero ya descubriste mi apariencia Kagome...

.-Lo sé, pero la recuerdo desde que me salvaste por primera vez- comenta mientras se aleja un poco de él.

.-Y... que has pensado?...

.-Es algo que aún no tengo respuesta... sólo que, ya no me siento tan extraña...- Kagome toma un poco de aire para calmarse, aún estaba alterada a lo que vio.

Sesshoumaru guarda su espada y la carga, ésta replica un poco ante eso.

.-Oye!... a dónde me llevas!

.-No quiero problemas aún... aquí que te dejaré en donde vives.

.-Poco faltara que me llevaras a tu casa!

Para Sesshoumaru era algo normal, recuerda que en una ocasión... ocurrió algo parecido; los dos se van de esa zona pero no perciben la presencia de otra; Kagura había sido partícipe de todo eso.

.-...así que... Kagome ya está de regreso, bien... creo que a Naraku le gustará saberlo cuando regrese...- así, ella desaparece antes que las autoridades llegaran y vieran el desastre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos seres llegan a la casa de Kagome; Bankotsu y Saya salen y miran con recelo a Sesshoumaru.

.-Bankotsu...Saya!- la chica se baja de los brazos del youkai y abraza a sus guardianes, éstos se extrañan porque no era muy común pero se alegran de verla de regreso.

.-Es una prueba que por ahora no la mataré- responde Sesshoumaru.

.-Mas te vale... yo mismo te puedo matar- amenaza Bankotsu.

.-No me hagas reír...- dice el youkai.

.-Basta!... Sesshoumaru, la verdad te lo agradezo... gracias!- Kagome sonríe y eso deja helado al youkai y más... cuando ella besa su mejilla.

Los tres entran a la casa y Sesshoumaru se queda inmóvil, se extrañaba que Kagome hiciera eso...

.-_Ha regresado a ser quien era... ella ya está presente, sólo que su yo presente la hace un poco diferente..._

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru se va de ahí... a su casa y cuando llega, sus guardianes estaban enterados de lo ocurrido.

.-Amo Sesshoumaru!... como se le ocurrió usar a Sounnga en una zona como esa?- preguntaba Myouga.

.-Pero está bien?... y Kagome-sama?- pregunta Jaken igual de preocupado.

Su amo no les hace caso y se va a su habitación, los dos guardianes se callan tras escuchar el portazo de su habitación... no quería que lo molestaran.

.-Si que tiene su genio el amo...- murmura Jaken.

.-De seguro que vio a Kagome-sama y ésta le hizo algo- comenta Myouga intentando adivinar la razón de su actitud.

.-Esa chica si que es un poco rara... más rara que la del pasado- decía Jaken.

.-Recuerda que cuando un ser reencarna, no siempre será igual...

Los dos guardianes deciden irse a descansar, pues estuvieron esperando toda la tarde y parte de la noche a su amo, siempre se preocupaban por él.

La zona que destruyó Seshsoumaru había sido muy grande, pero por fortuna, casi nadie estaba en esa zona habitacional y hubo pocos muertos, eso era lo que decían las noticias que Sesshoumaru observaba desde la televisión.

Desde que apareció en esa época, no tuvo otra ocsa que adaptarse a ese mundo nuevo... tantas cosas nuevas que tuvo que aprender para hacerse pasar por un humano, al mismo tiempo intentó cultivarse en todos los aspectos, muchos conocimientos tuvo que aprender...

El youkai con su apariencia humana ya se había vestido y solo le faltaba abrocharse la camisa... sus amos lo miraban con curiosidad.

.-...amo... verá hoy a Kagome-sama?- pregunta con un poco de temor Jaken.

.-...

.-Jaken, no creo que sea adecuado- comenta Myouga al no escuchar palabra de Sesshoumaru.

Entonces el hombre se levanta y deja en el fregadero, un vaso que tuvo zumo de naranja para abrocharse la camisa y se detiene en la puerta de la entrada.

.-Jaken... Myoga...- habla sin mirarlos.

.-Si amo bonito?- dicen al mismo tiempo ambos.

.-No regresaré hasta la noche posiblemente, estén al tanto de todo...- comentaba con tranquilidad en sus palabras.

Los dos guardianes asienten y de ese modo observan como su amo salía de ahí, una vez más, ambos guardianes se quedaban solos.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la entrada del edificio donde vivía, nota como una chica que era de ahí se maravillaba de verlo... realmente era un hombre muy guapo, atractivo... ve como esa chica se acerca a él.

.-Buenos días... tome...- la chica le da una pequeña bolsa de chocolates, las cuales Sesshoumaru las mira con extrañeza, seguía sin entender la vida de los humanos pero... ve que la chica se sonroja y sonríe un poco...

La chica sale corriendo de emoción y de nuevo mira los pequeños chocolates, decide guardarlos y se encamina hacia las oficinas de gobierno.

Al paso de unos minutos, éste se encontraba ahí, algunas personas lo ven raro pero otras se alejan por su imagen impontente; éste se acerca a una secretaria que era Rin

.-Ha llegado Higurashi Kagome?- pregunta con frialdad.

.-Ah... la señorita... está en una junta con el resto de los señores...

.-Cuánto se tarda?- pregunta con el mismo tono.

.-Mmm... una hora... por lo menos, no desea esperarla aquí?- pregunta nerviosa Rin y más porque reconoce quien era, pues éste se quita sus gafas.

.-No... prefiero esperarla en su oficina.

.-Nani?... usted... Seshsoumaru-san, no puede hacer eso!- Rin estaba toda nerviosa.

.-...te lo repito de nuevo, llévame a su oficina- ordena el youkai humano.

Para Rin eso era algo imperdonable, no era ninguna clase de esclava para que le hablara con ese tono, ella lo mira molesta y éste ni en cuenta.

.-Eso no puedo hacer, disculpe.

.-...grr- se estaba molestando el youkai- recuerde Rin-san, es una secretaría...

.-Ah, es usted un hombre demasiado arrogante!- alza la voz la chica.

.-Si no se quiere molestar más... lléveme.

Realmente Sesshoumaru sabía como insultar a las personas, su actitud de todo un Lord lo llevaba a eso, Rin no tiene más que llevarlo a la oficina de Kagome; en el interior de ella temía que se molestara... una vez lo hizo con Kouga y casi Kagome acribilla al pobre amigo...

El youkai fue llevado hasta la oficina y Rin abre la puerta para que entre, éste sonríe un poco divertido.

.-Estar con Kagome contagia...

.-Uhhh! Me retiro Sesshoumaru-san, no me quiero hacer responsable de lo que pase!

Ella deja el lugar y éste espera a Kagome... al paso de una hora, Kagome sale de esa junta... nota que Rin estaba un poco molesta y decide no acercarse a ella, Miroku por su parte se acerca y le da una cajita a Higurashi.

.-Qué es Miroku?- pregunta ella curiosa.

.-Un presente, por agradecimiento...

Kagome decide abrirlo y se queda maravillada al saber que era un brazalete, Miroku tenía el mal hábito de regalar joyas... y más, si se trataba de su amada Sango o de su gran amiga Kagome.

.-Miroku!... – dice ella.

.-No me rechaces el regalo, aparte, hace mucho que no usas brazaletes, te queda bien- mira como Kagome se lo pone... era muy lindo y de oro.

.-Jejejeje aún así no tienes por qué agradecerme!...

Miroku se va de ahí y Kagome entra a su oficina pero... se espanta al ver a Sesshoumaru en la silla de su escritorio esperándola.

.-Tú?... qué haces aquí Sesshoumaru... cómo llegaste a mi oficina?- pregunta ella sorprendida y extrañada.

.-Digamos que... vine a verte... – comenta serio.

.-Ah... bien, perfecto, tengo cosas que hacer... así que...

Sesshoumaru la aprisiona en sus brazos y ésta lo mira seria,... no le gustaba mucho que entraran a su oficina sin su permiso; el youkai estaba por besarla cuando...

.-Y eso?- mira serio el brazalete.

.-Miroku me lo regaló- dice ella.

.-...

El youkai la deja y ésta se extraña... Sesshoumaru la mira con seriedad, Kagome lo nota y ríe un poco.

.-Oye! No tenemos nada y te pones celoso?.. Miroku es mi amigo, nada mas.

.-... celoso, yo?...

.-No sabía que seres como tú, igual sintieran celos.

.-Kurara!

En ese momento, se le cae la bolsita de chocolates... Kagome lo mira seriamente.

.-Qué es?

.-Cosas que los humanos regalan y son torpes.

.-Dar chocolates no tiene nada de malo... no me digas que te lo digo una chica?- ella lo mira seria, como siguiendo el juego.

.-No te importa.

.-Ves?... me pongo igual, como tú lo hiciste con el brazalete que me regaló Miroku.

Los dos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos, Sesshoumaru siente como la chica lo abraza por la espalda, eso lo reconforta un poco.

.-Sabes?... no recuerdo mucho todavía como era en el pasado pero, hay algo en ti que me encanta- decía la chica con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

.-Y qué es?- pregunta fingiendo indiferencia.

.-No lo sé... y, de nuevo te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida.

.-No agradezcas tanto.

.-... no seas tan monosílabo...

Kagome se separa de Sesshoumaru un poco para verlo de frente, éste la miraba con un poco de frialdad.

.-Sucede algo?- pregunta ella.

.-No quieres salir a cenar?- pregunta Sesshoumaru.

.-Ah... nani?- estaba extrañada.

.-No es lo que hacen ustedes los humanos de vez en cuando?... como la invitación que me ofreciste de ir a tomar un café.

.-Ah!... claro, por mi encantada!

.-Te espero afuera de aquí, cuando salgas...claro.

.-De acuerdo, Sesshoumaru.

.-Y tus guardianes..

.-Descuida, yo sé como tratarlos...

El youkai la abraza, ésta se sonroja por que se da cuenta que era un abrazo muy especial... y luego éste se va de ahí, la iba a esperar.

.-_Es tan rápido todo esto, pero... siento una hermosa calidez en mi corazón que me hace sentir bien, será porque en el pasado lo amé? O... porque el destino me permitió enamorarme de él una vez más?..._- piensa Kagome al ver como Sesshoumaru dejaba su oficina. 

**Fin del capítulo XVI**

Y qué les pareció? Kagome por su lado ya siente algo más fuerte por ese youkai, aunque fue salvada de esos hombres le dio un poco de miedo Sesshoumaru... Miroku por su lado está muy agradecido con su amiga, por eso le regalo ese brazalete el cual, nuestro bello Sesshoumaru tuvo un poco de celos XD.

En fin... qué pasará?... Kagome se ha enamorado de él por completo? sus recuerdos están casi completos pero faltan algunos más, podrá obtenerlos?... qué hace Kagura en ese momento del ataque?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Antes de ir a los reviews... la palabra que dice Sessh que es **_Kurara_** significa 'tonterías', n.nU la dice mucho en la tercera peli de Inuyasha,... oh... si, igual debo decir que algunas cosas de aqui son de esta peli... como _**Sounnga**_, realmente es una espada de Inutaisho(pero Sessh la deseaba... aquí le doy la oportunidad de tenerla un poco XD) , el padre de Sessh e Inu, que tiene un poder muy grande y bueno, causa problemas a los dos hermanos XD(no puedo explicar mucho, les recomiendo que la vean.. y más, si son fans de Sessh!... para mi, la mejor de todas pelis... aun no he visto la cuarta T.T), el ataque **_Gokuryuuha_** no se lo robé a Hiei de YYH, no no no... debo decir que son lo mismo, aunque este ataque es el especial de la espada...ok? y por úlltimo...**_Saya_**, igual es un personaje que fue creado especialmente para esta peli y... se supone que era otro de los demonios que servían a Inutaisho; aparte de Myouga y Tootosai... pero, no se como Inutaisho no los acribilló si tiene a tres demonios cobardes que no saban nada mas que huir, si... por desgracia, Saya es un demonio bastante cobarde, algo olvidadizo y...poco responsable, ya que él era el guardián de que Sounnga no despertara en un sello que duraría 700 años, pero el baka éste se quedó en 500 por dormirse XD(en este fic tuvo la misma función solo que es un poco más responsable), en fin, creo que es todo n.nU ahora si, a los reviews!

**Alejandra:** hola!... me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado este fic, deseo que este igual te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** mou! holas de nuevo!...después de todo lo que le pasa a la pobrede Kagome, Sessh se lo compensa con su amor, jejeje... bueno como viste Sessh derrotó a esos hombres extraños y no se sabe quien los mandó, pero... yo que tu sospecharía de Kagura u.u... mmm y Naraku, el está en el extranjero resolviendo algunos asuntos pendientes, el no aparecerá en un rato en el fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

**AhomeHb:** jajajajajaja... ok, creo que este capítulo igual te gustó! mou... todo a su tiempo, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes ellos ya estarán juntos! jejeje bueno, a partir del siguiente capítulo su relación crece más... así que no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo! gracias por tu review!

Ya son todos! de nuevo les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y a los que se acercan a leer el fic y no dejan comentarios!... n.n me pone muy feliz ver que se acercan un poco a ella... los 392 hits que tiene, fue gracias a ustedes y me pone contenta, ya que me da a entender que les gusta o les llama la atención; el objetivo principal de un escritor se cumple con esto! GRACIAS! nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	18. Sesshoumaru y Kagome I

**Capítulo XVII: Sesshoumaru y Kagome I**

****

Sango entraba a las oficinas cuando ve que Seshsoumaru salía de ellas, por unos cuantos instantes ambos cruzan miradas... ella, se detiene y se queda extrañada ante la presencia de éste.

.-Nani?...

Ve que se queda afuera y ella se acomoda su bolso para entrar y visitar a su amiga... hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y debía hacerlo, sabía que Kagome había pasado por momentos duros, pues Miroku se lo comentó.

Toma el elevador y no tarda mucho en llegar al piso donde Kagome tenía su oficina, por la mente de Sango le decía que ese ser que trabajó alguna vez con Naraku visitó a Kagome, o al menos eso piensa; al llegar, ve que Rin trabajaba y tenía su cara bastante molesta...

.-_Bien mejor entro así.._- piensa la chica mientras gira la perilla de la puerta y entra.

Nota que Kagome estaba leyendo unos documentos y ésta, siente su presencia la cual la recibe con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Sango!

.-Kagome!- Sango corre y abraza a su amiga, estaba feliz de verla bien.

.-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi!- comenta haciéndose la molesta Higurashi.

.-Como crees!...he deseado mucho para verte, aunque sea unos momentos.

De ese modo, Kagome invita a su amiga a sentarse mientras hablan de algunas cosas, Kagome no sabía que en esos últimos días ella estaba de viaje con su padre y que estuvo ahí para ver a Miroku...

.-Y bueno... como sigues? Miroku me dijo que tuvo que ir a tu casa para ponerte en tu lugar!

.-Ah?... jejeje si, ya sabes como es Miroku, se preocupa mucho...

.-Es lógico, eres como su hermana...

Las dos se ríen como niñas pequeñas, Sango toma la mano de su amiga y la mira a los ojos.

.-Oye... que hacía ese hombre que acompañaba a Naraku?- pregunta Sango entre seria y curiosa.

.-...vino a verme- Sango nota que las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizan y al mismo tiempo baja la vista.

.-A... verte?O.O... y ese sonrojo, acaso tienes alguna relación con él?

.-... puede ser...

.-Oh, al menos a mi no me da mucha confianza, su presencia me perturba mucho- comenta su amiga.

.-Puede ser- alza un poco la vista- pero es una persona muy interesante, la prefiero a él que a Naraku, de hecho... me invitó a salir- una vez más, las mejillas de Kagome se colorean de carmín.

Para Sango, eso era una gran sorpresa... en primera, porque Kagome parecía que sentía algo especial por ese hombre y en segunda... no hacía la misma reacción cuando Naraku la invitaba; no escuchaba decir de ella que aceptaba la invitación por educación...

.-Amiga,... eso me da gusto, ya sabes que deseo mucho tu felicidad... sólo que, no quiero que te lastimen...- habla Sango en tono ligeramente preocupado.

.-No creo que eso pase... – Kagome sonríe ante esas palabras, Sango asiente y se levanta del sillón.

.-Bien... debo irme, mi vuelo saldrá en dos horas y tengo que visitar a mi futuro alcalde, je!

Las dos chicas se despiden y Sango sale de la oficina... al caminar, se encuentra con Miroku que no duda ni un solo instante en abrazarla y darle un beso en sus labios.

.-Ya decía yo que te vería aquí, Sanguito.

.-Jejejeje... vine a ver a Kagome y a ti, oye... desde cuando ese hombre que acompañaba a Naraku viene a ver a Kagome?

Cuando Miroku escucha eso, se queda inmóvil... él sabía algunas cosas sobre todo eso, sabía que Sesshoumaru no era una persona común y corriente y, que en un momento, deseo matar a Kagome; todo eso lo sabía porque Bankotsu y Saya se lo hablaron; Sango nota la ligera palidez de su novio...

.-Mmm? Pasa algo?

.-...Sango... Sesshoumaru-san, visita a Kagome porque parece interesada en ella... por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

.-Porque lo vi al momento de entrar, él iba de salida... aparte Kagome me comentó que saldría con é, al sallir de la oficina.

.-_...ya veo_- piensa Miroku.

.-Oh Miroku... la verdad que te extraño mucho pero te veré la semana que viene! Escuché por ahí que te has postulado para alcalde!

.-Eh... si.

Así, Sango se despide de él y sale del edificio, mira con disimulo que Sesshoumaru seguía ahí... esperando a Kagome.

Llega la tarde y Kagome se encontraba guardando sus cosas para salir, quería dejar todo listo para no tener ningún pendiente... de pronto, Miroku entra a su oficina y despeina su cabellera... algo que le molestaba mucho.

.-Oye!...Miroku, qué haces aquí?- pregunta ella.

.-Pues me enteré por ahí que, Sesshoumaru estuvo aquí...- comenta Miroku.

.-Pues si... de hecho me está esperando abajo.

.-Je, sólo te... puedo pedir un favor?- pregunta mientras se acerca a ella.

.-Mmmn?

Kagome se extraña ante el gesto de Miroku, éste la abraza y le dice algo en su oído, algo que la hace ver que éste, igual estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

.-... cuídate, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, amiga..-le dice en el oído de ésta.

.-Descuida, lo tendré... amigo.

Miroku se separa de ella y Kagome se despide... se encamina hacia el elevador y toma un poco de aire; Rin mira que Miroku salía de la oficina y la cerraba.

.-Se irá con él, no es asi?- pregunta ella.

.-Hai...

.-Me insultó! Parece un rey o algo así!- refunfuñaba la chica.

.-Jejeje parece... será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

.-Siempre tan caballeroso, no?...

Para Miroku, eso era un sí... mientras tanto, Kagome sale del edificio y ve a Sesshoumaru recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados; por alguna razón... piensa que no se movió desde que la dejó.

.-Sesshoumaru...

.-... ya estás aquí, me alegra- habla con un poco de seriedad.

.-Hey! No seas tan así, parece como si estuvieras enojado conmigo!- le da un codazo pequeño- acaso sigues molesto por lo del brazalete?

Sesshoumaru no le dice nada y sólo la mira de frente.

.-Vámonos...

.-_Realmente es un ser muy frío..._- lo más extraño que siente era que el youkai de apariencia humano toma su brazo, por su mente pasa algo.

_Era un hermoso atardecer de verano... los rayos solares rodeaban a la zona con bellos colores anaranjados y rojizos; dos seres caminaban por los senderos de un bosque profundo; una mujer de kimono elegante, acompañaba a un youkai de hermosos ojos dorados y cabellera larga y plateada. _

_.-Este atardecer es muy bello...- dice la mujer. _

_.-No tan bello como tú... Kagome- el youkai la detiene y enreda sus dedos entre su cabellera azabache que brillaba con esos rayos. _

_.-...siempre dices eso a todas? Sesshoumaru-sama- pregunta ella con una sonrisa divertida. _

_.-... tú eres diferente... _

_Sesshoumaru toma el brazo de la chica y los dos siguen su camino... hasta que la anochecer cayera y las estrellas, se elevaran a los cielos. _

Kagome sin darse cuenta incilina su cabeza hacia el brazo de Sesshoumaru, éste nota que sonríe y eso lo hace sentir tranquilo.

.-Kagome... qué pensabas?

.-Ah... O.O ah kami, yo...- se apena al ver lo que hizo.

.-Descuida... solías hacerlo.

.-... sólo... recordé algo...- responde la chica sonrojada.

Los dos siguen su camino hasta llegar a un bello restaurante, Kagome nunca se imaginó que éste la llevara a un lugar de gran elegancia. Piden una mesa y se sientan.

.-Kami... este es un lugar...

.-No hace falta que lo digas... trabajé con Naraku pero no impidió que hiciera lo mío...- responde fríamente.

.-Por cierto... ya no trabajas con él?

.-No

.-Por qué?

.-Asuntos en los que no te debes meter.

Kagome se molesta un poco, aunque se da cuenta que en parte tenía razon... Sesshoumaru era un ser al que tenías que conocer a la perfección para tratarlo, uno nunca sabe como reaccionará.

.-Bueno yo... te puedo preguntar algo?

.-Dime...

.-Cuál fue la razon de invitarme?...

.-... cuando te encontré deseaba aniquilarte, pero eso ya no importa... me importan otras cosas y por eso lo hago...

.-Entiendo... eres diferente a Naraku.

Sesshoumaru se molesta al ser comparado por ese, Kagome lo nota y sonríe ante eso... el youkai no la entendía por completo.

.-A él... siempre le acepté las invitaciones por educación... nunca me llamó la atención- responde ella mientras acerca su mano a la de su acompañante.

.-Eso espero... confió en tu palabra Kagome.

Así, los dos cenan y luego de unas horas... ambos salen de ahí y deciden caminar por las calles nocturnas de la cuidad.

Para Kagome era algo muy extraño, se sentía muy bien a lado de ese youkai que caminaba inapercibido con su apariencia humana... por instantes lo miraba y luego, pasaban cosas por su mente.

Sesshoumaru notaba todas las acciones de ella y prefería dejarla en silencio, un silencio que no era abrumador sino... algo que ambos se sentían cómodos.

Cuando los dos llegan a lo que era un parque, Kagome toma su mano y éste extrañado siente como era llevado hasta cierta zona... una zona en la cual no pasaba casi nadie de gente pero era hermoso, había muchas flores que eran alumbradas por los faroles de ese lugar.

.-...por qué me llevas aquí?..

.-Porque es un lugar especial para mi.

Kagome se detiene y Sesshoumaru observa el lugar hasta toparse con los ojos de Kagome, con la mirada de esa mujer.

.-Esta zona... siempre mi padre solía llevarme, cuando era chica me llevaba aquí y con Miroku solía jugar...

El youkai por un momento se siente paralizado, pasan por su mente las imágenes de un hombre que asesinó tiempo atrás... cuando vio la silueta de una chica que no intentó matar.

.-Ya veo...- responde.

.-... pero, fue asesinado... alguien... se atrevió a quitarle la vida...- la mirada de Kagome había cambiado, reflejaba la falta que le hacía y el youkai lo nota y más cuando ella, se sienta en una banca y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

La chica comienza a llorar, pues había recordado ese momento cuando lo vio casi sin vida y le prometió que nunca tocara a Sounnga... en eso, nota que el youkai coloca sus manos en su fino rostro, sus miradas muy cerca del otro al igual que sus alientos... sus ojos.

.-No llores... – dice él.

.-... Sesshoumaru...

Entonces, Kagome lo abraza y llora un poco más, sólo siente como los brazos de ese ser la rodeaban y la reconfortaban... hasta que se calma y éste le limpia las lágrimas.

.-El llorar no va contigo...- dice mirándola fijamente.

.-...lo siento...

Al decir eso, la chica intenta sonreír un poco para luego besar a Seshoumaru, éste al inicio se extraña pero al instante conrresponde a ese cálido beso... unos momentos después, ella se separa de él.

.-Quiero ver tu forma youkai... quiero ver como eres realmente... Sesshoumaru-sama...

Se sorprende ante eso, nunca imaginó que ella le pidiera eso, ahora entendía el por qué lo llevó a ese lugar... para que nadie viera quien era en realidad.

De ese modo, ella sonríe... esperando a que lo hiciera y así lo hace:... cierra sus ojos para concentrar su poder del modo que, una gran ventisca se forma a su alrededor; Kagome lo miraba atentamente...

En esa ventisca Kagome observa como se transformaba ese hombre en youkai, como de su frente aparecía una luna creciente al igual que unas marcas en sus mejillas... al mismo tiempo, una gran cola que cae en una parte de su hombro y el brillo de sus ojos, había cambiado un poco... eran los dignos de un youkai de gran fuerza..

Sesshoumaru se había transformado por completo en ese youkai que Kagome logra recordar... con eso, al verlo... tan cerca, Kagome logra recordarlo... sus recuerdos se habían acompletado por completado, ella estaba de regreso.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama...Sesshoumaru…- el youkai siente como la chica se acerca a él y pasa sus manos por su rostro, percibe esa fragancia de su piel.

.-Veo que has vuelto... Kagome.

.-Después de todo... lo recordé... mi youkai- la mujer lo mira directamente a los ojos para luego abrazarlo- ... mi yo del pasado está junto a mi, por eso puedo recordar casi todo...

El siente como la chica lo abraza y posa su cabeza en su cola tan blanca y tan suave, Sesshoumaru acaricia sus cabellos y fino rostro.

.-Yo... Sesshoumaru... hacía mucho que no decía el 'sama'... dice Kagome mientras se separa de él.

.-... dime como quieras, me tiene sin cuidado.

.-Siempre serás así...- dice algo divertida la chica.

En ese mismo instante, Kagome se acerca al youkai y sus labios estaban muy cerca de los del youkai.

.-Sigo sin saber, por que estás aquí... no entiendo aún mi razón y tú razón del por que nuestras almas se encontraron de nuevo en esta época.

.-Porque... el destino lo pidió, Kagome- y la besa, sella sus labios con los de ella y disfruta de ese elixir celestial que lo deleita mientras ella sentía ese hermoso momento...

La chica lo abraza una vez más y luego, el youkai se queda extrañado porque Kagome derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

.-Por qué?...deseas matarme?si en un pasado dices que me amabas, como yo lo hacía...

Cuando escucha eso, Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado... pero al mismo tiempo no le agradaba eso, no creía que Kagome... no recordara la causa de estar sellado por mucho tiempo.

.-...porque- se acerca a su oído-... en un pasado... me traicionaste... deseaste matarme...

Kagome se queda helada a eso, era algo que no recuerda por completo pero... no creía que ella en un pasado deseó matar al gran Sesshoumaru, esa persona especial para ella.

.-... lo entiendo todo...- en eso, siente un dolor en su espalda, el cual la hace caer; Sesshoumaru logra atraparla a tiempo y mira que estaba muy adolorida- descuida...- decía Kagome intentando soportar ese dolor, pero cae de rodillas más adolorida y el youkai la detiene.

De pronto, se queda inmóvil; Sesshoumaru nota que había una mancha de sangre en la espalda de ésta... no lo entendía... mira su mano manchada de ese carmín.

.-KAGOME! KAGOME...KAGOME!

Pero la chica había perdido el conocimiento por completo, hacía lo posible por hacerla reaccionar y nada, nota que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su mirada mostraba ese dolor.

En ese instante, el youkai siente una gran espada que aparecía al instante, éste desenvaina a Sounnga y logra esquivar la espada gigante.

.-Ya decía yo que no estábamos solos- habla Sesshoumaru.

.-Por ninún momento dejaremos a Kagome-sama sola- comenta una voz masculina desde el fondo y sostiene la espada.

.-...Bankotsu...

Bankotsu sale de las sombras, a un lado estaba Saya un poco atemorizado, pero al ver a Kagome se asusta más.

.-...- mira Sesshoumaru como los guardianes se acercan a su ama y revisan su estado, ninguno de los dos creía en esa extraña... herida, que Kagome poseía en ese instante.

.-Kami... debemos de cerrarla- comenta Saya preocupado.

Ambos guardianes miran fríamente a Sesshoumaru, éste no hacía nada... sólo se queda ahí; nota como el chico levanta a Kagome y Saya revisa si despertaba o no. Luego de ese momento, ambos seres se la llevan a su hogar, mientras que el youkai se queda ahí... extrañado, inmóvil.

Los guardianes llegan al instante al hogar de la chica, ven que sus ropas seguían manchadas y de ese modo se asustan más...

.-Kami!... como... fue esto?- pregunta Saya asustado.

.-No lo sé... debemos de revisarla aún!

No se dan cuenta que alguien estaba en la entrada, ellos se asustan un poco pero...

.-Kagome?...- Sango mira con terror a Kagome- Kagome!

Sango había llegado de improviso a la casa de la chica, pero ve como los guardianes llegaban y tenían en brazos a la chica inconsciente.

.-Kami! Como se les ocurren tenerla así! Deben llevarla a un hospital!- grita Sango desesperada y apunto de sacar el móvil.

.-No, no hace falta humana...- detiene Bankotsu a la chica y ésta se queda helada.

-Que?

.-...es amiga de ella... ne?...- pregunta Saya.

.-Ah... si

Así, los tres entran a la casa y llevan a Kagome hasta su habitación y Sango se encarga de desvestirla hasta donde estaba esa herida en su espalda ; sus ojos se quedan abiertos a lo que veía.

.-Kami?...

Bankotsu y Saya igual se asustan, era una herida bastante grande y la chica se propone a ayudarla, ella sería quien la curaría... o al menos eso piensa.

Sango baja de la habitación hasta la cocina para obtener un poco de agua y de ese modo, limpiar la herida, mientras les pide a los guardianes que buscaran algunas vendas...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica llega a la habitación pero... se queda inmóvil, algo le impedía dar un paso más...

.-_Nani?... no, me puedo mover, ah?_- Sango nota que el cuerpo de Kagome brillaba un poco; ella yacía boca abajo y aún sin conocimiento.

Bankotsu y Saya miran lo que ocurre y no entendían nada, miran a Sango...

.-Por qué no entra?- pregunta Saya.

.-No... puedo... no entiendo que pasa- Sango fija su vista y mira a Bankotsu- qué pasa?... que le pasa a mi amiga?

.-...yo...

No tenía respuesta alguna, sólo... que Saya les hace una seña de que se acercaran para ver algo extraordinario:... notan claramente como la herida de Kagome se cerraba, lentamente sus ropas se limpiaban de ese carmín y la sangre desaparecía... hasta quedar una cicatriz, como si fuera algo filoso lo que en alguna ocasión atravesó su fino y esbelto cuerpo.

Los presentes se asombran a eso y se acercan a la chica, ésta abría lentamente sus ojos y nota que estaba entre unas sábanas blancas.

.-Sesshoumaru...

Gira su vista y mira a los presentes, no entendía por qué estaba ahí... ella recuerda que estaba con Sesshoumaru y siente un gran dolor el cual le provocó quedarse sin conocimiento.

.-Kagome!- Sango la abraza mientras se queda extrañada.

.-Sango... pensé que te ibas...

.-Lo sé amiga demo algo me dijo que debía ir a tu casa..

.-Como fue eso?- pregunta Bankotsu extrañado.

.-... no lo sé, simplemente lo adiviné...- contesta Sango.

.-Mmm ella igual no es una persona común puede verme- dice Saya.

.-Cierto, Kagome-sama... parece que no estás sola...- comenta Bankotsu.

.-No entiendo nada...- Kagome de pronto se queda dormida y Sango sonríe un poco.

.-Creo que lo mejor será que descanse...

Así, los tres dejan descansar a la chica y caminan un poco por los pasillos... 

**Fin del capítulo XVII**

Mou, que les pareció?... aunque, muchos de seguro que se quedaron con la duda de esa extraña cicatriz en Kagome, quién se la hizo? si, quieren picarse un poco más, yo les sugiero que lean el prólogo de nuevo y traten de sacar alguna conclusión... jejeje, si lo analizan bien, pueda que se lleven una sorpresa porque... después de todo, Kagome por alguna razón no recuerda que ella quiso matar a Sesshoumaru en el pasado, como la ven? n.n esto se pone cada vez más interesante y les sugiero que sigan leyendo!

Bueno, será mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Ishi:** jejeje, veo que te agrada mi fic!... mm de capítulos... pues sólo te puedo decir que son más de 20, es lo único! gracias por el review!

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** mucho gusto conocerlas a ustedes... veo que igual les está gustando el fic, eso me da ánimos para continuarlo! descuiden, la verdad que me da mucho más gusto que lo lean... lo del comentario ya es de cada quien n.nU, aún así... gracias por leerlo y ojalá les haya gustado este capi igual... mm por si les interesa, tengo una web dedicada a Sessh, la dirección está en mi profile! grazie por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** hola! así como la ves? ya empieza el romance entre estos dos! espero que te haya gustado escapi igual! gracias por el review!

**Kigami Aizawa:** jejeje... pues le fue muy bien en la cena a Kagome, todo tranquilo y bello... cono ese youkai como no -.-U, en fin... espero te haya gustado este capítulo! gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** hola chica! como estás?... pues aqui estpa otro capítulo más de este fic, que te puedo decir... agradezco como siempre tu apoyo y bueno, veo que estás de mi lado que Myouga y Saya son unos cobardes de primera y al mismo tiempo, me agrada que te guste este Sessh celoso y bastante violento... jojojojo, más adelante habrá otras escenas en donde podremos apreciarlo en esa fase violenta y kawai! jajajaja en fin,O.O que comes que adivinas... acabas de dar un buen blanco con eso de Naraku! jajajaja gracias por el review!

**AhomeHb:** pues aqui has visto algunos momentos de ellos juntos, jejeje aunque esa extraña herida de Kagome les impide estar juntos más rato... gracias por tu review y tranquila! cada viernes actualizo este fic!

Bueno, ya son todos! de nuevo les agradezco que lo lean y que dejen sus reviews, lo mismo si no lo hacen! es que me da mucho gusto que lo lean! en fin, es momento de irse y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	19. Sesshoumaru y Kagome II

**Capítulo XVIII: Sesshoumaru y Kagome II**

Sango quería una explicación a todo lo ocurrido.

.-Quién es Sesshoumaru?

.-No es la persona correcta para que lo sepa- dice Bankotsu.

.-No me importa! Quiero saberlo!

.-Humana... sólo podemos decir que esa... herida se la hizo Sesshoumaru-sama en un pasado...

La amiga de Kagome se quedó toda la noche en su casa, prefirió perder su vuelo y ver por su amiga... pues cuando vio salir a Kagome con el youkai, le llamo a Miroku y éste le dijo algo que la dejó muy preocupada y por eso fue a su casa.

.-Sango-san... no se enoje...- Saya nota como la amiga estaba más molesta porque no le decían nada.

.-Claro que me enojo! Ella es mi amiga, tengo derecho a saberlo... sé que a Miroku le dijeron que Kagome en el pasado tuvo la misión de matar a ese tal Sesshoumaru!

Tanto Bankotsu como Saya se quedaron callados, nunca imaginaron que Miroku fuera a decir eso... aunque recuerdan que éste, les dijo que era mejor que lo supiera Kagome que él.

.-...si, esa es su misión... pero, las cosas están pasando de otro modo- explica temeroso Saya.

.-Que no ven que la están poniendo en un gran peligro?- seguía diciendo Sango.

.-No tiene por qué decir eso... pueda que no lo sepa porque reencarnó en ese mundo pero... Kagome-sama es una mujer con un poder muy grande...- explica Bankotsu.

.-... nani?- Sango se queda sin palabras a lo que escuchaba.

De ese modo, los dos guardianes hablan con ella... no les quedaba de otra que hacerlo saber también a ella, era lógico... sin que ellos qusieran están involucrados ya en todo eso...

Kagome por su lado se despierta y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha, realmente lo necesitaba e intenta relajarse pero... por su mente pasaban esos momentos que pasó con Sesshoumaru... esa noche casi inolvidable...

.-_No entiendo mucho que pasó ayer... demo, quiero verlo una vez más..._- piensa la chica al sentir el agua mojar su cuerpo y cabellera azabache.

Disfruta el baño como nunca... pero... al lavarse su espalda, siente las marcas de una cicatriz... no lo toma mucho en cuenta y no tarda en salir del baño.

Kagome se seca y decide mirarse por el espejo de cuerpo completo, se da cuenta que realmente había cambiado un poco; a pesar de ser muy joven, su cuerpo se veía de una mujer más adulta, pero... al darse cuenta, mira esa cicatriz que estaba en medio de su espalda y terminaba hasta la linea que forma su cintura, no creía que fuese tan grande...

.-Esto... no lo tenía antes- dice ella y se mira una vez más...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de Kagome que de pronto escucha una voz, nota que su reflejo era el que hablaba; nota que era ella pero su mirada era seria y un poco más madura, notando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

.-_No tengas miedo... Kagome, soy tu..._- dice el reflejo.

.-Nani?

.-_Logré salir de tu cuerpo unos instantes y aparecer en el reflejo de este espejo... solo para decirte algo..._-habla la Kagome del pasado.

La otra Kagome no lo entendía del todo pero decide escuchar a la mujer, parecía algo muy importante:

.-_Desde tu interior, me he dado cuenta que has pasado por mucho... siento como has derramado lágrimas por tu padre... y por Kaede-sama.._

.-Realmente lo sabías? Entonces por qué ellos... por qué he tenido que quedarme sola?

.-_Como dicen Bankotsu y Saya... es el destino, ellos de algún otro modo evitaban mi presencia porque sabían que si eso sucedía... te sentirías triste, ellos eran un sello... al morir yo renaci en tu ser lentamente hasta ahora... pero, es momento de que aceptes por completo quien eres... tu y yo, estamos unidas por un destino.. _

_.-_Y Sesshoumaru?... sé que lo amaste en el pasado... no es así?- Kagome seguía preguntando.

.-_Hai, lo amé y lo sigo amando... claro si es lo que tú sientes y eso puedo sentir en tu alma... realmente amas a Sesshoumaru, amas al youkai? _

La chica al escuchar eso, se queda callada... su otro yo se lo estaba preguntando, esa Kagome a pesar de que su mirada era un poco seria, mostraba un brillo de bondad y sonreía de forma discreta.

.-.._antes de que contestes... la razón de que te hago esa pregunta es... porque aún es tiempo para que regreses a ser quien eras, Sesshoumaru puede darse cuenta con facilidad si lo amas o no, tanto su vida como la mía nunca fueron fáciles... aparte, si realmente no lo amas... tienes que matarlo... _

_.-_Que? Matarlo? Pero... es un youkai muy poderoso... y más cuando usa a Sounnga!- decía Kagome sin palabras ante su yo pasado.

.-_Eso lo sé a la perfección... pero, eres... no, somos, las únicas que podemos hacerlo... pero, si no lo amas, no te importará hacerlo... Bankotsu y Saya lo saben bien... y ahora responde, Kagome... _

Ambas chicas quedan en silencio, Kagome analizaba bien esas palabras, su yo pasado se lo decía porque sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y deseaba vivir en paz... ese era su gran deseo..

.-Yo...si... si... lo amo, me he enamorado de él... de Sesshoumaru...- decía Kagome mirando de frente a su yo del pasado, ésta sonríe.

.-_Eso... hace feliz a mi ser como nunca Kagome... pues ese es mi deseo... que yo en ti y por tu cuenta seas feliz con él... con Sesshoumaru, yo antes de morir así lo desee, di todo con tal de renacer y verme en este futuro... y volverlo a ver... ahora es momento de que toques el espejo... para completar la unión por completo... _

.-Unión..?

.-_Hai...toca el espejo y yo estaré unida a ti... _

De ese modo, Kagome coloca su mano en el espejo, del modo que su yo pasado hace lo mismo... el lugar se inunda de una gran luz y ambas chicas cierran sus ojos; hasta que unos segundos después... Kagome los abre y nota su reflejo normal, todo regresa a la normalidad.

.-...Sesshoumaru...- murmura ella.

Mientras eso ocurría, Kagura se encontraba sola en la casa de Naraku... jugueteaba un poco con su abanico hasta que se levanta de la mesa... ella había estado viviendo sola en ese lugar, desde que ese hombre dejó la cuidad.

.-Ah kami... esto si que es aburrido... llevo casi un año aquí y Naraku-sama ni sus luces- hablaba para si la mujer de los vientos.

Ella se levanta de su asiento al escuchar un ruido proveniente del fondo de la casa, decide investigar que era lo que lo provoacaba tal sonido...

Kagura camina un poco y nota que, un ruido provenía de una zona a la cual no entraba con frecuencia; de hecho, Naraku la tenía bien resguardada... sin importarle, usa su abanico para abrir la entrada y nota que de ahí era donde provenía tal sonido.

Cuando destruye la entrada, da un paso y... una barrera muy poderosa la rechaza del modo que la lanza hasta el otro extremo; se levanta con un poco de dificultad y nota que el lugar se iluminó de pronto por una gran luz blanca...

.-Na...ni?...

Al apagarse dicha luz, se da cuenta que un extraño tridente brilla con gran intensidad... ella recuerda que era un arma que, Naraku ocultaba por mucho tiempo.

.-El... tridente... kami!...- ella no podía acercarse mucho porque éste, creaba una barrera que disolvía hasta lo más mínimo.

En eso, Kagura ve como el arma comenzaba a vibrar, como si estuviera llamando a alguien... al dueño de dicha arma.

.-_Eso significa que Kagome ha despertado ya por completo... Naraku-sama no debe de tardar en regresar.. no... _

Kagura se va de ahí, no sin antes de cerrar de nuevo la entrada; para evitar que el tridente no saliera de ese lugar...

En el departamento de Sesshoumaru... éste dejaba en la mesa una copa con un poco de vino en su interior; estaba casi en penumbras su espacio, no decía nada, estaba totalmente en silencio...

.-_Por unos instantes... sentí ese poder..._- piensa el youkai mientras miraba con detenimiento la copa.

Sesshoumaru habia llegado a su casa minuntos luego de que Kagome fuese llevada por sus guardianes; en su interior se preguntaba la razón de esa extraña herida... en el fondo, estaba preocupado por ella.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama!- Myouga lo saca de sus pensamientos.

.-Pulga Myouga...- habla el youkai serio.

La pulga sirviente de Sesshoumaru lo ve y luego bebe lo que resta de la copa de vino, el youkai solo lo observa mientras su mirada se pierde en la nada; eso era algo muy raro en Sesshoumaru.

.-Amo... no es común que tenga esa mirada, es por Kagome-sama... no?- pregunta con unas ligeras chapitas en sus mejillas.

.-... kurara- murmuraba Sesshoumaru, no lo reconocía.

Myouga se sube en la mano de Sesshoumaru, éste a pesar de que su mirada era fría, mostraba una preocupación en Kagome...

.-Reconózcalo Sesshoumaru-sama... ella es la razón, no?

.-Nunca cambia Myouga...

.-Es lógico, lo conozoco de toda la vida... – comenta Myouga.

.-Si, Myouga tiene toda la razón amo bonito- comenta Jaken mientras se acerca.

El youkai mira a ambos guardianes, ellos eran lo equivalente a Bankotsu y Saya con respecto a Kagome... , Sesshoumaru los mira con detenimiento, ellos estaban preocupadops por él.

.-No sabe que hacer, ne?- pregunta Jaken.

.-... ella regresó, me di cuenta... aún así, siento que es algo diferente...

.-Eso es lógico Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama reencarnó y eso significa que a pesar de que es ella, siempre será un poco diferente... uno nunca reencarnará siendo la misma persona- explica la pulga tranquilamente.

.-Ya me di cuenta... pero... no puedo evitar desearla en mis brazos...- comenta Sesshoumaru.

.-Usted deseaba matarla... pero ya cambió de opinión, no?- pregunta Jaken.

.-... porque la amo... es eso... no pensé que mis sentimientos perduraran tanto... a pesar de lo que me hizo...

El youkai se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a una cajita de madera, en la cual saca ese collar que le quitó, esa joya...

.-Ella... me selló en esta joya... la misma que yo le obsequié al decirle que la amaba- comenta Seshsoumaru seriamente.

.-Y qué espera?... ella de seguro que desea verlo!- anima Myouga a su amo.

.-... es cierto, je... vivir con los humanos me ha ablandado- sonríe extrañamente, algo para sus guardianes veían ya normal en él- pueda que me haya sellado en la antigüedad pero... deseo amarla en este tiempo, hasta el fin... tengo que verla.

Deja la joya en su lugar y sale de ahí, los guardianes sorníen alegres a lo que lograron.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama nunca cambia... no deja algo que realmente quiere!- dice Myouga.

.-Si es así... Kagome-sama vivirá con nosotros de nuevo!- habla contento Jaken.

A los dos les gustaba la idea y sólo esperaban el regreso de su amo... al mismo tiempo, el de Kagome.

La chica de cabellera azabache bajaba las escaleras y mira que Sango estaba con Bankotsu y los demás... ésta se alegra de ver mucho mejor a Kagome.

.-Amiga! Estás mejor?

.-Hai... gracias Sango.

.-Kagome-sama, todo bien?- pregunta Bankotsu.

.-T.T Kagome sama! Me preocupé por usted!- Saya abraza a su protegida y llora un poco, eso hace reír a Kagome.

.-Tranquilos... estoy bien...- comenta Kagome sonriendo.

.-Kagome... te noto un poco diferente...- Sango mira detenidamente a su amiga.

.-Mmm?

Los dos guardianes igual nota un poco el cambio de Kagome... ella se veía ligeramente diferente... su mirada, su forma de expresarse, su forma de sonreír...

.-Puede ser... – ella cambia su mirada por una preocupada.

.-Qué pasa Kagome?- pregunta Sango.

.-... qué pasó con Sesshoumaru, anoche?- pregutna Kagome.

.-...Kagome-sama... no queríamos decirle esto, pero... no es bueno que lo vea... mire lo que le pasó ayer!- dice Bankjotsu.

.-Si!... Sesshoumaru ha sido el culpable de que haya cambiado! Por él... usted regresó aquí!- comenta Saya.

.-Kagome... yo no quiero verte lastimada de nuevo...- decía Sango.

Para Kagome era algo que no debía escuchar, ella sabía todo eso... ya lo había entendido pero... Sesshoumaru en parte no tenía la culpa, sino... su otro yo, ella lo decidió así en el pasado: reencarnar en el futuro y buscar a Sesshoumaru e intentar ser felices... una vez más.

.-Eso no lo tolero!... no! Sesshoumaru no tiene la culpa de todo!- responde Kagome molesta.

.-Pero..

.-Nada de peros Saya!.. mi yo del pasado así lo decidió... ella... ella era la que decidió reenacer aquí, en mi... y así... ser feliz con Sesshoumaru... además yo... también lo amo! Quiero mucho a Sesshoumaru!

.-Kagome-sama...- Bankotsu en parte la entendía.

.-Kagome... amiga...

.-Si.. no quieren que lo vea... no me lo impedirán... de hecho lo quiero buscar, lo quiero ver una vez más!

En eso, Kagome estaba por irse cuando... Bankotsu la detiene, toma su mano; no quería que se fuera.

.-Kagome-sama... realmente es lo que quiere?

.-...Bankotsu...- dice ella mientras lo mira tristemente.

.-Pueda que haya regresado pero.. las cosas pueden cambiar, no hay que cometer los mismos errores del pasado... yo, no quiero que le pase lo mismo... no...

Realmente le dolía a Bankotsu, era... la persona más importante para él, desde siempre la quiso... la amaba, en silencio pero así lo hacía... no quería verla sin vida una vez más... Kagome parece que lo nota y coloca sus manos en su rostro, éste se queda extrañado.

.-Bankotsu.. gracias por preocuparte por mi... y si, no me importa lo que pase... yo, estaré bien...- y besa su frente para luego abrazar a Saya y despedirse de Sango.

.-Amiga...

Ella no vuelve a decir más... simplemente se va corriendo de su casa, no sabía donde vivía Sesshoumaru pero algo le decía donde podía encontrarlo... su corazón se lo dictaba.

.-_Sesshoumaru...debo de encontrarte... _

Sesshoumaru por su lado caminaba lentamente hacia un punto... dentro de si, le decía donde podía estar ella... lo presentía...

.-_Kagome... espero encontrarte... _

La chica de cabellos azabaches de pronto se detiene, estaba un poco cansada por correr... logra verlo, ve de lejos a ese youkai... con su forma humana y sus cabellos plateados sueltos.

.-Sesshoumaru!- grita ella.

El youkai escucha su voz y gira su vista... ahí estaba, Kagome lo mira con gran alegría y éste observa como ella corre y lo abraza.

.-Kagome... no pensé..

.-No me importa lo que digan mis guardianes... yo sólo quería verte una vez más Sesshoumaru-sama!

.-... a mi... también... Kagome- habla Sesshoumaru mientras la abraza y luego la besa...

Kagome siente los suaves labios del youkai posarse en los suyos... parecía que tenía siglos de no sentirlos de ese modo, era algo que esperó por mucho tiempo; Sesshoumaru igual lo deseaba... deseaba con toda su alma ver a Kagome de nuevo...

.-Mi bella Kagome...- decía él mientras se separa de ella.

.-Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba decir eso!- sonríe Kagome- dilo de nuevo!

.-... no, no me obligues- comenta él.

.-Mou... igual que siempre, no importa! Quiero estar contigo siempre...!

.-Tan así?

.-Si... como en el pasado... vivir a tu lado... contigo... mi Sesshoumaru-sama.

Eso, era lo que realmente quería escuchar el youkai... y toma de la mano a Kagome mientras se la lleva a su hogar, a su departamento por que las cosas... parecían que ocurrían del mismo modo.

Kagura había sido testiga de eso, se encontraba detrás de unos árboles... se dio cuenta que la causa de que ese tridente brilló y, parecía que se movía... era que estaba reclamando a su dueña, a Kagome... y al mismo tiempo, que ella ya estaba de regreso por completo.

.-_Bien... Sesshoumaru y Kagome... les dejaré vivir en paz un tiempo... hasta que Naraku-sama regrese, jejeje... _– piensa la mujer de los vientos mientras deja el lugar y se dirige hacia esa mansión.

Miroku estaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Kagome, parecía que deseaba visitarla un poco pero... escucha un sollozo.

.-Kagome?...- Miroku golpea la puerta y Saya abre la puerta.

.-Miroku-san...

.-Eh?... y Kagome?- pregunta él.

.-Kagome... se fue... se ha ido de aquí!- decía Sango entre sollozos y abraza al chico.

Para ese instante, Kagome se detiene y mira el cielo... estaba nevando, la primera nevada de la temporada.

.-Sesshoumaru, está nevando!...

.-Cierto...- comenta el youkai mientras siente uno de los fríos copos en su mano- ya casi llegamos.

.-Hai- dice ella sonriendo.

Igual en la casa de Kagome... los primeros copos caían lentamente en los pastos, Miroku no lo entendía del todo.

.-Si... Kagome-sama decidió irse con Sesshoumaru- comenta Bankotsu aún preocupado por ella.

.-Quiero... quiero que ella regrese!- decía Sango aún entre sollozos.

.-No lo creo, Kagome así lo decidió...- dice Miroku- si es así, no se lo puedo impedir...

.-Eh?.. que quiere decir con eso?- pregunta Saya.

Miroku ya lo sabía... sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, en cualquier instante.

.-Kagome me lo comentó cuando hablé con ella... ella dijo que lo podría hacer y lo hizo...- decía Miroku aún con su mirada hacia abajo.

.-...y qué haremos?... la volveremos a ver?- pregunta Sango.

.-... eso esperamos, al menos que sepamos que esté con bien- Bankotsu decía mientras se sentaba en la sala.

Tanto ellos como sus guardianes... deseaban que todo saliera bien... que Kagome fuese feliz con Sesshoumaru, aunque Saya presentía algo muy extraño, sólo deseaba que fuese una vaga idea pero... pedía a los dioses que todo saliera bien.

Así, la primera nevada... mostraba una nueva etapa... algo nuevo estaba por presentarse... Kagome observa el edificio donde vivía Sesshoumaru y sólo sonríe...

**Fin del capítulo XVIII**

MOU! qué les pareció?... Kagome ya se dio cuenta que realmente ama a Sesshoumaru y no le importó que sus amigos no estuviesen muy de acuerdo, después de mucho... se ha reunido con él y lo más probalble sea que viva con él un tiempo... Sesshoumaru por su lado igual la ama, pero... podrá ser así siempre? en siguiente capítulo veremos que ocurrirá con esta pareja, veremos si ya pueden estar juntos alfin! esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de... Eternity!

En fin... que les puedo decir, a todos les agradezco que sigan con este fic... aunque muchos no dejen reviews pero, por el simple hecho de leerlo me hace muy feliz! ahhh ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! gracias por su apoyo y bueno, en esta ocasión no podré contestar a sus reviews por... la falta de tiempo(algunos creo que saben a lo que me refiero :S y no es la escuela gracias al cielo n.nU), n.nU así que solo les puedo decir a todos... GRACIAS por leer este capitulo y al mismo tiempo, de seguirlo y claro, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!

Es momento de irme y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!...

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	20. Lo que nos unió

**Capítulo XIX: lo que nos unió**

****

Kagome había llegado al hogar de Sesshoumaru... ésta por unos momentos se detiene, pensaba un poco en su amiga y los guardianes, pero el youkai la mira extrañado.

.-Sucede algo?

.-No, nada... sólo me acordé de algo..

Y ambos entran, Kagome nunca se imaginó que ese ser tuviese un buen gusto en la decoración y acomodo de todo lo que había en ese lugar, le invita a sentarse y él se va de ahí por unos momentos...

.-_Sesshoumaru... no imaginé todo esto... _

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que siente algo en su cuello, parecía que le succionaba algo y golpea su cuello.

.-Ahhh

.-Nani?- dice ella extrañada.

.-Kagome-sama!- Jaken se alegra al ver a Kagome en casa.

.-O.O un sapo?... Jaken?- dice ella.

.-Quien más!

.-...ah, la sangre de Kagome-sama sigue siendo la misma...- dice la pequeña pulga y la chica se apena.

.-Oh por dios! Casi te aplasto Myouga!- se disculpa la chica.

.-No te disculpes...

Kagome los recuerda a ambos y abraza a Jaken y luego a Myouga, ella en el pasado les tenía mucho aprecio y Sesshoumaru la veía desde el fondo del lugar; había preparado algo para ambos y no tarda en servírselo... era café y algunos dulces... ella se queda sorprendida.

.-Por qué esa cara?... tuve que aprender a vivir en este mundo.

.-... es que, antes lo hacían todos tus sirvientes... qué fueron de ellos..?- pregunta ella mientras toma la taza de café y mira como Sesshoumaru se sienta enfrente de ella en la sala.

.-... todos los sirvientes del amo murieron al paso del tiempo...- explica Jaken- hasta que quedamos Myouga y yo.

.-Entiendo... no te causó problemas en vivir aquí?

.-Iie, por cierto Kagome... supongo que no tendrás pensado irte... o si?- pregunta Sesshoumaru mirándola a los ojos.

.-... no, quiero quedarme contigo! Ya te lo dije!

.-Je, igual que en el pasado... bastante caprichuda- sonríe divertido el youkai.

.-Qué?... ahhh- Kagome se molesta ante eso.

.-No sé como lo harás.. no tengo nada de ropa de mujer para ti...

.-... ah, no me digas que ahora te haces pasar por santo?... ninguna mujer pasó la noche contigo o si?

.-... no, no lo hago.

.-No te creo.

.-No me creas... las mujeres de ahora son demasiado interesadas... sólo piensan en lo material...- explica Sesshoumaru al tomar un sorbo de ese café.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama tiene razón, ninguna mujer desde que vive aquí, ha pasado una noche con él.

Kagome se sorprende por eso... ella recuerda que en el pasado siempre lo hacía... hasta recuerda que en ese inmenso castillo de gran elegancia, vivían muchas damas... youkai y humanas.

.-Se nota que el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, eso me alegra por ti Seshsoumaru...- comenta Kagome tras mirar unos segundos la ventana y esos copos de nieve caer.

.-... lo tomo como halago o insulto...?

.-Baka! Me da gusto!... así no tendría celos...

Para Jaken y Myuoga no les sorprendía tanto que Kagome dijera esa clase de palabras al amo, pues... ella era la única mujer que el amo permitía que hablara con gran libertad; pero notan que éste se pone serio al ver en Kagome un brazalete muy peculiar.

.-Todavía tienes eso...

.-El brazalete?... es de mi amigo, ya te lo dije... celoso!- sonríe ella.

.-No estoy celoso...!

.-Si no lo estuvieras... no te enojarías!

.-...

Las cosas parecían muy tranquilas y... mira como los guardianes de Sesshoumaru se retiraban.

.-Por qué les dices eso?- pregunta ella.

.-Quiero hablar contigo... sin su presencia, claro está.

.-De qué? Hemos hablado mucho...

.-No tanto.

Cuando los guardianes se retiraron por completo, la chica siente un silencio total en el ambiente... ella se sentía un poco incómoda a ello y deja la taza en la mesita sonando un poco, eso altera la concentración del youkai.

.-Aún no me has dicho... como fue que estás aquí de nuevo?... no creo que igual hayas reencarnado, por que no eres diferente, sigues siendo el mismo...

.-Realmente quieres saberlo?- comenta él.

.-... si, deseo saberlo Sesshoumaru... no me lo explico.

.-Naraku...

Kagome se queda helada al escuchar esas palabras, ella no lo entendía bien... qué tenía que ver Naraku con eso?

.-Si Kagome... Naraku fue quien me liberó de nuevo, tú mejor que nadie sabe que los youkai vivimos miles de años... pero si no me hubieses sellado, yo no estaría ya en esta época... los youkai dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo.

.-Lo sé, el hombre así lo decidió...

.-Trabajé con él sólo para buscarte... pero me di cuenta que me estaba usando ese bastardo para acercarte a ti y, no podía permitirlo, no lo recordabas en ese entonces...

-flash back-

Sesshoumaru estaba en la mansión de Naraku, el youkai estaba furioso porque no pudo acabar con la vida de Kagome.

.-...tuve la oportunidad...- se maldecía el youkai.

.-Pero de alguna u otra forma salvé tu pellejo Sesshoumaru- comenta Naraku al acercarse a él.

.-No importa... – mira sus manos- al fin he recuperado ya mis poderes... he regresado a ser el youkai del pasado... el gran Lord Sesshoumaru.

.-Lo sé... y eso te facilitará más la muerte de Kagome...jejeje aunque será cuando yo lo diga...

Para Sesshoumaru, eso era lo peor que pudo escuchar, toma a Naraku de sus ropas y lo alza; su mirada era amenazadora y sus ojos dorados lo miraban con odio.

.-Ya te dije... me voy de aquí, no trabajo más para ti Naraku... ya no necesito más de su 'caridad'.

Lanza al hombre al suelo y desenvaina a Sounnga, éste tenía un brillo de color negro; Naraku se queda inmóvil porque sabía que podía matarlo de un solo ataque.

.-Así que... mi objetivo es acabar con ella, si interviene... igual lo mataré...

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru se va de ahí...

-fin del flash back-

Sesshoumaru recuerda ese instante, Naraku lo usó y no sabía exactamente para que quería a Kagome, también pasa por su mente la muerte de su padre y de Kaede... en su silencio se lo decía...

.-Ese hombre... siempre me dio mala espina, sabes?... aunque cuando te vi, algo me decía que erás tú, pero... mi padre tenía sellado mi vida pasada, por eso no podía recordarte...-explicaba Kagome sacando de sus pensamientos a Sesshoumaru.

.-Ya veo... Sounnga aun mantiene algo de tu aroma.

.-Eso es lo de menos, estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo... y cuando te liberó Naraku... qué hiciste o que?...

.-...aprender a vivir como un nigen... fue algo difícil al principio pero luego fue más fácil Kagome, un youkai como yo no puede andar así por la cuidad, sería algo fuera de lo común.

Esas palabras eran muy ciertas, esa era la razón por la cual creó una forma humana con la cual nadie se percataba de su verdadero ser.

.-Aún así... fue dificil, no?...

.-Algo.

.-Reconócelo...

.-No.

La chica siente como el youkai se le lanza y deja caer la taza de café al suelo... su líquido se esparse por la alfombra; el youkai queda encima de ella.

.-No me importaba lo que pasara... simplemente estaba en tú búsqueda... Kagome...- decía fríamente el youkai.

.-Sesshoumaru...- decía Kagome al tenerlo tan cerca.

.-... ssh, no hables pequeña...- el youkai le sonríe mientras comienza a besarla, lentamente se deleitaba con su aroma y ésta no decía nada...sus labios bajaban hasta su cuello y comienza a desabotonar la blusa de la chica.

.-Sessh..oumaru...- decía la chica.

Pero, se detiene... Kagome se queda extrañada y el youkai besa su frente para luego ayudarla a levantarse.

.-... qué pasó?...- pregunta ella.

.-Nada, no es el momento adecuado- dice él mientras la deja a solas.

Kagome cae de rodillas y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos... no lo entendía, todo estaba saliendo bien... Myouga se le acerca.

.-No llores... no es bueno que te vea así Sesshoumaru-sama.

.-Qué pasó?... no entiendo nada...

.-Posiblemente porque sintió algo... no llore Kagome-sama.

Se dio cuenta que decidió quedarse con él de una forma extraña, pues no lo pensó... lo decidió así de pronto... posiblemente eso molestó un poco al youkai; ella nota que éste tomaba sus llaves y...

.-Sesshoumaru! a dónde vas?

.-Regreso más tarde... no preguntes- Sesshoumaru sale de la casa y deja a Kagome con los guardianes casi bajo llave.

.-... el amo de nuevo se va...- comenta Jaken.

.-Ya veo... me he quedado sola de nuevo...- se abraza así misma.

Pasaban unas cuantas horas y la chica estaba sentada en el sofá y observa los copos de nieve caer una y otra vez... observa que lentamente se estaba oscureciendo y Sesshoumaru no regresaba, mira el reloj y observa una hora...

.-Tengo hambre... Jaken hay algo en la nevera?- pregunta ella.

.-Si... cocinará algo?...

.-Intentaré...

De ese modo, intenta cocinar... desde siempre fue mala para ese arte y sólo pudo cocinar unos omelettes de huevo a los cuales deleitaron a los guardianes; ella termina de comer y mira que que el reloj marcaban las 10 de la noche y Sesshoumaru no estaba de regreso.

Al final, Kagome se queda dormida en el sofá... su único abrigo era la chaqueta que lleva consigo y titiriteaba un poco de frío, los guardianes estaban en los otros sillones, como cuidándola.

La puerta se abre y era Sesshoumaru de regreso, nota que todo estaba apagado y limpio... pero imaginó que la chica comió algo porque no lavó algunos platos y estaban en el fregadero... pero, la mira dormir... y que tenía frío.

.-Nunca cambia...

De ese modo, carga a la chica y se la lleva a su habitación... cuando éste la deposita en su mullida cama y la acobija, escucha unos murmullos.

.-Sesshoumaru... te... ex..tra..ño...

El youkai besa su frente con suavidad y decide dormirse, para esperar un nuevo día... así pasa, Kagome despierta y se asusta al verse en la cama de Sesshoumaru, no recuerda nada de anoche pero se imaginó que el youkai la llevó hasta ahí...

.-Dónde... alguien está cocinando...- Kagome se levanta de su cama y corre hasta la cocina, Sesshoumaru estaba cocinando algo.

.-Será mejor que te sientes... está casi listo.

.-Gracias... no sabía que cocinaras...

.-Tuve que aprender...

Kagome observa que el sapo y Myouga seguían durmiendo y que Sesshoumaru se sienta en su lugar, no sin antes de servirle a la chica el desayuno.

.-Compré algo de ropa para ti... – comenta Sesshoumaru mientras comía.

.-... nani?... pero dijiste que...

.-Lo hice porque imaginé que no serías capaz de regresar a casa.

.-Gracias...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kagome termina, y se acerca a las bolsas que estaban en la entrada y se queda maravillada a la ropa que le compró... sabía casi todos sus gustos.

.-Yo... Sesshoumaru...

.-Aún así, no es mi punto eso – dice Sesshoumaru mirándola.

.-No importa... gracias, es muy bonita!

Ella se lanza a él y lo abraza para luego besarlo en su mejilla; eso hace sonrojar al youkai un poco... ni la Kagome del pasado lo hubiese hecho mejor que ella, la del presente:

.-Que bueno, me da gusto.

.-Hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan frío?

.-Así soy...

.-... eres un caso, Sesshoumaru- dice la chica mientras se separa un poco de él; este se lo impide pues la acorrala a una de las paredes... sus miradas estaban muy cerca una de la otra.

.-... no te dejaré ir...- habla seriamente el youkai mientras la mira a los ojos.

.-...- la chica solo lo miraba, su silencio era afirmación para Sesshoumaru.

Y en ese instante la chica se acerca a los labios de Sesshoumaru mientras muerde ligeramente su labio superior y de ahí, sella sus labios en un beso casi fugáz; éste la aprisiona más hacia la pared, impidiendo que se escapara...

Kagome siente que el youkai cambia su forma... al separarse un poco para tomar aire, observa que ya había cambiado, tenía su apariencia verdadera... sus rasgos de youkai estaban presentes... hasta su larga cola, la cual la hace prisionera.

.-Sigues con tus malos hábitos...- dice divertida Kagome mientras sonríe sensualmente hacia Sesshoumaru.

.-No quiero que mi presa se escape...- su voz era menos fría, sus ojos casi la desnudaban... estaba deleitado con la mirada de Kagome, su cuerpo... su cabello.

.-... no soy...- la chica se acerca al oído del youkai y lo muerde un poco- tu presa...- dice la chica.

Para Sesshoumaru eso era un si, comienza besarla en su cuello y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de ella, Kagome despeina al youkai al quitarle esa pequeña cinta que lo mantenía peinado y así... esa cascada plateada caía en sus hombros y espalda.

Los dos comienzan a tapizarse de besos, mientras sus manos exploraban cada punto del otro, Kagome pasa sus manos del rostro del youkai y de ahí, bajaban hasta su pecho del modo que introduce sus manos dentro de la camisa de éste hasta abrirla...

.-..pequeña traviesa..- murmuraba el youkai mientras desataba la falda corta negra que vestía Kagome.

.-...si, claro...

Los dos estaban ya cerca de la habitación, el pecho del youkai estaba al descubierto y Kagome lo mira con un poco de tristeza, pues se le dibujaban esas cicatrices que mostraban sus años de pelea en tiempos pasados...

.-Pobrecito de mi youkai... – de ese modo, la chica con sus dedos delineaban esas cicatrices del pasado, provocando a Sesshoumaru un gruñido y que la apretara un poco más con su cola.

.-Kagome...- decía entre caricias y su lengua delineaba el fino cuello hasta toparse con sus pechos tan blancos y suaves; nota que estaban cubiertos aun..

Sesshoumaru decide despojarla por completo de sus ropas, mostrándola totalmente desvestida... las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas, y Kagome cae en la cama mientras el youkai queda encima de ella.

.-... mi dama...- habla el youkai mientras besa su frente, ambos se habían detenido por unos momentos, eso extraña a Kagome.

.-Sucede algo?

Pero ella observa como él regresaba a ella, teniendo en sus manos ese collar que usó tiempo atrás.. Kagome lo mira.

.-El collar..

.-Creo que es momento de que lo uses, como solías hacerlo- Kagome se sienta mientras deja que Sesshoumaru se lo colocaba, enfrente había un espejo en el cual observaba su reflejo y si, era ese collar de rubí el cual perdió cuando Sesshoumaru la salvó por primera vez.

Kagome gime al sentir los labios y lengua en su espalda, mientras sentía las cálidas manos en sus pechos... Sesshoumaru observa esa extraña cicatriz en su espalda y pasa sus garras alrededor de ella, Kagome siente un poco de dolor, le dolía...

.-Sessh..

.-Gomen.. no dejaré...- se acerca a su oído- que te lastimen una vez más...

.-No quiero dejarte...

.-No lo harás, yo te amo...

Cuando escucha esas palabras, de los ojos cafés de la mujer aparecen unas pequeñas lágrimas y sonríe, se besan una vez más... habían dejado que el fuego que arrasaba sus cuerpos los consumieran lentamente, en cada beso... caricia, palabra, mirada... sus cuerpos se fundían en uno sólo y al mismo tiempo, sus latidos...

La chica sentía el miembro excitado del youkai del modo que lo toca un poco, eso excitaba más a Sesshoumaru y la besaba con más fuerza mordisquéandola ligeramente, ella gemía ante ese acto y pasaba sus dedos lentamente por su miembro... el youkai igual besaba apasionadamente sus pechos y de ahí hasta su vientre, sus manos habían ya tocado los muslos de la chica hasta ver su entrepierna...

.-Ah.. Seshsoumaru- decía Kagome.

.-Deja hacerte mía... una vez más...- Sesshoumaru hablaba entrecortadamente y besa ese punto, lentamente.. hasta que..

Sesshoumaru la mira como preguntándole algo y ella lo mira afirmándolo..

.-No quiero hacerte daño...

.-No lo harás.

Y al decir eso, el miembro del youkai entra en ella, provocándole un pequeño grito de dolor pero es apagado al instante con los labios del youkai, Kagome sin querer rasguña un poco la espalda de éste; Sesshoumaru coloca sus manos en la cara de Kagome mientras la besaba... sus movimientos eran tanquilos y lentamente aumentaban más el ritmo, ella así lo dictaba y él le respondía...

Lo hacían una y otra vez, sus cuerpos eran uno, el fuego los consumía a ambos, Sesshoumaru se sentía embrujado con ese cuerpo casi celestial de Kagome, lo tocaba una y otra vez...mientras ella sentía que estaba más que en el limbo, casi jadeaban de placer...

En el momento de que la luna de invierno había llegado, las ropas de ambos habían formado un camino hasta la habitación, estaba en total silencio y los dos... yacían en la cama cansados... cubiertos de sudor... Kagome estaba recargada en el pecho de su youkai escuchando sus latidos mientras que sus largos cabellos la cubrían un poco, pero los plateados de éste se combinaban con los de ella.

Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y la miraba como nunca antes había mirado a alguien, para él, ella era su mayor tesoro, era algo que no quería dejar libre... era suya, en cuerpo y alma, Kagome dormitaba un poco y mira los ojos del youkai, no eran fríos sino tranquilos.

.-..sabes algo Sesshoumaru?- habla la chica mientras lo mira a los ojos.

.-Qué cosa... Kagome...- pregunta el youkai al juguetear con un mechón de ella.

.-... eres lo más importante para mi... te amo... mi señor Sesshoumaru...

.-Lo sé... mi bella Kagome... yo también te amo- de ese modo besa la cabellera de su dama y observa que se queda dormida-..._pido a los dioses que esta vez... podamos ser felices..._- piensa Sesshoumaru hasta que se queda dormido, el sueño lo vence y junto con Kagome deciden descansar...

Myouga y Jaken estaban en otro extremo de la casa, estaban felices de que todo sea como antes... ellos deseaban la felicidad de su amo y al mismo tiempo, la de Kagome-sama pues... gracias a ella, su youkai fue iluminado por una luz... que desde tiempos pasados le fue negada...

**Fin del capítulo XIX**

Mou!... creo que muchos realmente lo esperaban! creo que ya era necesario que ellos dos estuvieran juntos... pero, será por siempre? qué pasará con los amigos de Kagome?... Kagura realmente que se trae entre manos?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Oh kami, debo decirles que estamos por concluir ya con la segunda parte de este fic! y todo gracias a su apoyo incondicional! y bueno, después de esta parte habrá una... pequeña saga donde les hablará acerca de lo que pasó en el pasado de Seshsoumaru y Kagome; y con ello, se revelarán muchos misterios que muchos de ustedes quieren descifrar XD, bueno... será mejor que pasemos a los reviews!

**AhomeHb:** jajajaja tienes toda la razón, sería muy tontita si no acepta que ama a Sessh kawaii XD, pero bueno...mmm pues deja decirte que Kagura no lo hace porque se le da su gana, tiene órdenes de ver lo que pasa entre ellos dos; espero te haya gustado este capi... así como este lemon, gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** hola amiga!.. como estás?... pues bien, he colocado lemon en esta ocasión!... hasta para mi hubiera sido raro si no hay, en mis historias casi siempre hay un capítulo con esto... n.nU hasta en mis yaoi, bueno... pienso lo mismo que tu, Sessh y Kag realmente deben disfrutar ese tiempo de paz que tienen; creéme, cuando Naraku esté de regreso... uf! pasarán muchas cosas, secretos revelados y demás... XD... en fin, espero te haya gustado este capi! gracia spor tu review y tu apoyo! y otra cosa... n.n hace una semana conocí al joven Basurto, el joven que hace la voz de Sessh en español! cuando hablemos te lo digo bien... está... kawaii! non en fin... nos vemos!

Bueno... esos son todos, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic! nos vemos!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	21. Plegaria por nuestra felicidad

**Capítulo XX: plegaria por nuestra felicidad**

****

Era un bello día de invierno, Kagome dormía tranquilamente... su único abrigo eran esas sábanas, se encontraba totalmente desnuda y en sus labios una ligera sonrisa se formaba; ella despierta lentamente y al principio no recordaba mucho donde estaba pero descubre que estaba en la casa de Sesshoumaru.

.-Mm..Sessh..- la chica se queda extrañada, observa que el youkai no estaba con ella- ..dónde..- pero nota una rosa roja en su cama, ella la toma.

La chica sonríe ante ese gesto de él, y percibe un poco ese aroma de la flor, es algo que le encantaba y queda sentada en la cama.

.-Kagome-sama! Es bueno que despierte!- dice Jaken entrando a la habitación.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que ve... a Kagome aún sin vestirse y notaba un poco sus pechos, Jaken se paraliza y Kagome... grita.

.-JAKEN NO HENTAIII! VETE DE AQUÍ!- la chcia sin pensarlo dos veces le lanza algunas almohadas al pobre sapo.

.-Ah! Kagome-sama!

Jaken sale de la habitación pero... siente el filo de la Sounnga... Sesshoumaru lo escuchó todo y mira de forma asesina a su guardián.

.-Que intentabas hacer... Jaken- sus palabras eran frías y amenazadoras.

.-Amo bonito... no es lo que cree... de veras...- Jaken seguía paralizado.

.-Más te vale, no quiero asesinarte...

Sesshoumaru guarda a Sounnga y entra a la habitación, pero... Kagome no se da cuenta que era él y:

.-YA TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS JAKENN!- gritaba Kagome mientras lanza a Sesshoumaru otra almohada más, la cual le cae en la cara.

.-Ah... fíjate... Kagome!- gritaba el youkai mientras se toca la cara un poco adolorida, ella tenía mucha fuerza.

Cuando Kagome se da cuenta de lo que hizo, no duda ni un instante en acercarse al youkai para checar si estaba bien o no.

.-Kami!... gomen Sesshoumaru!... pensé…

.-… ah… Kagome…- no dejaba que le tocara la cara, ella piensa que realmente le hizo daño.

.-Mil disculpas... ese Jaken... kami, por favor déjame verte!

Kagome se da cuenta que no tenía nada y siente como la abraza, ella se da cuenta que aún no estaba vestida.

.-Ah... eres un hentai!- se aleja Kagome de él, éste la mira de forma sensual.

.-No sé la razón de eso... no es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de verte así- comenta el youkai un poco frío.

Eso último hace sonrojar a Kagome y tenía toda la razón... Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que esa persona que amó en el pasado, estaba presente... al igual que esa Kagome del presente, estaban fusionadas y actuaban en momentos distintos...

.-... Sesshoumaru... yo...- dice la chica mientras se levanta y se mira en el espejo- ... estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

.-De veras lo crees?- Sesshoumaru la abraza por la espalda y mira su rostro lleno de alegría, en su cuello aún tenía ese collar.

.-Hai... mi youkai, te amo..

.-Yo también... Kagome- éste la besa con suavidad y luego le da una bata- es mejor que te vistas... o, no creo que quieras quedarte así todo el día.

.-Je, no te daré ese gusto... Sesshoumaru- habla un poco seria la chcia y se coloca la bata.

Kagome se la abrocha y se mete al baño, Sesshoumaru sonríe y Myouga aparece en su hombro... su risita era un poco delatadora.

.-De que te ríes... no fue gracioso...- comenta Sesshoumaru.

.-Es que realmente la ama... si no fuera así, con sólo decirle 'baka'... usted la hubiese matado amo- explica Myouga.

.-Tienes razón... hay que esperar afuera...

Los dos salen de la habitación y Sesshoumaru espera a que la chica saliera de ahí, tenía pensado llevarla a comer a algún lado; mientras eso ocurre, enciende la televisión y mira a Miroku que hablaba con la prensa.

.-_Miroku-san... han pasado tres días y no hay rastro alguno de Kagome Higurashi... nos puede decir algo con respecto a eso?- pregunta uno de los reporteros. _

_.-Ya dije que no puedo dar esa información...- responde Miroku seriamente. _

_.-Pero... al igual que suted, la señorita Sango se opone a contestar esa pregunta y lo mismo con Kouga-san! _

_.-Lo sé y será mejor que no vuelvan a molestar... en estos instantes estamos en asuntos más importantes que esto, Kagome-san tendrá sus razones y no nos meteremos en sus asuntos íntimos.. _

_Miroku, sale del edifcio y se va de ahí, estaba harto de lo mismo una y otra vez. _

Sesshoumaru se da cuenta que ellos le tenían mucho aprecio a ella, pues se oponían al decir donde estaba y con quien... no era muy conocido en el mundo político pero, sabían que estuvo trabajando con Naraku.

No tardó mucho Kagome en salir, éste apaga el televisor y se queda asombrado a su belleza, tenía puesto una blusa negra que lo acompañaba una falda plegada corta, estaba usando una calse de medias negras y unas botas del mismo color; encima de la blusa tenía un saco gris oscuro, su cabello suelto...

.-Ah... si que tienes buen gusto Sesshoumaru, gracias- sonríe la chica y éste no dice nada, toma la mano de la chica y lo besa... no sin provocar un sonrojo.

.-Es mejor irnos ahora, Kagome- decía Sesshoumaru mientras toma su abrigo y le coloca el suyo a ella.

.-Tardarán mucho?- pregunta Jaken con un chipote en la cabeza.

.-No lo sabemos Jaken...- contesta la chica.

Así, los dos salen de la casa y se encaminan hacia el centro de la cuidad, éste toma su brazo y miraban que el invierno había llegado por completo, las calles cubiertas de esa nieve blanca y pura... la gente con sus abrigos pasaban de un lado a otro, era algo interesante...

Algunas personas que los veían pasar pensaban que era alguna parejilla cualquiera que decidió salir a pasear... unos no reconocían a Kagome pero miraban a ese hombre, pues sus cabellos no eran muy comunes...

Sesshoumaru lleva a comer a Kagome, pues ella se despertó muy tarde y no era momento adecuado de tomar desayuno alguno.

-Muchas gracias... ya tenía hambre- comenta Kagome tras probar un poco.

-Duermes demasiado...- decía Sesshoumaru al tomar un poco de agua.

-... como no, cierta personita...- dice divertida la chica, eso al youkai lo deja serio-no te hagas el inocente...- musita Kagome al ver la mirada que 'él no tuvo la culpa'.

-...ajá.

Ella lo besa una vez más en su mejilla y eso alegra al youkai, los dos siguen comiendo y después de unas dos horas salen de ahí y...

Tanto Kagome como Sesesshoumaru se quedan helados al ver a muchos reporteros, ella recuerda que tenía unos asuntos de gran importancia que atender.. pero se le olvidó; esos hombres deseaban saber la razón por la cual no había aparecido en ese tiempo.

.-Kagome Higurashi! Nos da mucho gusto saber que está de nuevo por aquí!- decía un reportero.

.-Ah-... yo..

.-Conteste... nadie de sus conocidos sabe de usted... que hizo o que... los rumores dicen que vive con alguien, es cierto?

Y los reporteros se acercan a Sesshoumaru, éste se lamentaba no tener sus gafas pues.. algunos lo reconocieron.

.-Pero si es el guardaespaldas de Naraku-san!... responda, usted es el amante de Higurashi?... como es que está viviendo en su casa?

Ninguno de los dos podía decir palabra alguna, Kagome no soportaba todo eso... ella deseaba que la dejaran vivir en paz, así que queda enfrente de Sesshoumaru que seguía callado.

.-Ya basta!... no es tan necesaria mi presencia, lo es simplemente por mi padre... eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado!- responde ella.

.-Pero.. contéstenos!...

.-... a eso iba- sus palabras eran serias y firmes- a ver si con eso me dejan en paz!... el señor Sesshoumaru y yo vivimos juntos... nada de amantes y otra clase de términos que ni al caso!

.-Pero... tiene pensado regresar a su vida normal? Seguirá apoyando a Miroku-san para las elecciones del verano que viene?

.-Es algo que no contestaré aún porque no es tiempo, mi apoyo hacia él estará en pié siempre... pero no, no tengo pensado regresar a trabajar...

Para los reporteros era algo inigualable, Kagome había renunciado a todo por estar en paz con Sesshoumaru, éste nota que la seguían llenando de preguntas y la estaban fastidiando.

.-Será mejor que dejen en paz a Kagome, creo que lo que ha dicho es suficiente.

.-Pero... usted que trabajaba con Naraku-san, sabíamos que ambos tenían una relación...

.-Eso no es cierto! Yo no mantuve relación alguna con él- responde Kagome.

.-Ella tiene toda la razón.. dejé a Naraku-san por mi voluntad, ya fueron sucifientes las preguntas, ella yo nos amamos y punto, no conozco bien sus asuntos pero si ella lo dijo así... no hay nadie que le haga cambiar de opinión- comenta muy serio Sesshoumaru.

Eso deja en silencio a los presentes, para Kagome era lo mejor que había escuchado en mucho tiempo... desde siempre, tenía la carga de su padre por ser un político muy importante; ahora se sentía más tranquila... en eso, un coche llega y les hace una señal a la pareja para que entrara; así lo hacen... Kagome sabía de quienes se trataban.

.-Miroku!... Sango, Kouga!

.-Amiga, nos dimos cuenta...estás bien?- pregunta Sango.

.-Hai...

El youkai estaba en silencio, mira a los amigos de Kagome y en el fondo agradece que los sacaran de ahí.

.-Ya nos tienen hartos con todo esto... yo no supe todo hasta que Miroku me lo dijo Kagome- explica Kouga.

.-Lo siento... ha sido todo tan rápido- comenta Kagome.

.-Descuida...

En una zona un poco alejada de ahí, Miroku detiene el auto y todos salen, Sesshoumaru ayuda a Kagome a salir y miran que estaban en un puente donde se vía un hermoso paisaje.. al fondo el monte Fuji cubierto de nieve.

.-Gracias Miroku!- agradece Kagome al abrazarlo.

.-No me lo agradezcas... sólo queremos verte feliz.

.-Gracias...- habla Sesshoumaru.

.-... no trabajaba con Naraku-san?... verdad que es una persona de mala espina?

.-Supongo, pero... ustedes le tienen aprecio a Kagome, no?- pregunta el hombre de ojos dorados.

.-Claro, Kagome es nuestra amiga... y descuide Sesshoumaru, sabemos casi todo pero juramos guardarlo en secreto- comenta Sango.

Así era, Bankotsu y Saya habían hablado con ellos de todo, Sesshoumaru no se lo esperaba pero... era de esperarse, Kagome coloca su mano en el hombro de éste.

.-Confía en ellos también, también les dije a Saya y a Bankotsu que los mantuvieran al tanto... por favor- sonríe ella.

.-De acuerdo...

.-Mas le vale que cuide a Kagome, eh?- habla divertido Kouga.

.-...- el youkai sólo lo mira desconfiado.

.-Bueno... supongo que querrán que los llevemos a casa, no?- pregunta Miroku.

.-Si

.-Y dinos Kagome... lo que dijiste es cierto?... no regresarás a trabajar?

.-Así es- mira a Sesshoumaru- porque quiero vivir tranquila... salir un poco de este mundo.

.-De acuerdo, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos amiga!- Sango abraza a Kagome.

De ese modo, vuelven a subirse al auto y son llevados a su casa, Kagome se despide de ellos diciéndoles que haría lo posible por estar en contacto con ellos; Sesshoumaru entendía que los timepos habían camibado y ella tenía a personas muy confiables...

Ya en casa, Kagome comienza a llorar... estaba en la terraza y así lo decidió, estaría con Sesshoumaru el tiempo que el destino decida, la vida era tan impredecible que no se sabía lo que ocurriría.

.-_Amigos... los extrañaré..._- piensa la chica mientras mira que la noche estaba estrellada... luego mira un pañuelo, Sesshoumaru estaba con ella.

.-No llores, ten.

.-Sesshoumaru...- la chica no aguanta más y lo abraza- éste estaba en silencio, prefería que se desahogara.

.-... extraño a mis amigos... a Bankotsu y a Saya...- decía entre sollozos.

.-Lo sé, pero así lo decidiste... en el pasado no lo dirías.

.-Hai, pero ella y yo... somos uno y puedo ser una y puedo ser otra... gomen Sesshoumaru.

.-Ya, podrás verlos.. pero por ahora no... no te dejarán en paz... deja que pase un poco el tiempo- dice Sesshoumaru tras limpiarle sus lágrimas.

.-... gracias... Sesshoumaru- ella lo abraza de nuevo y luego lo besa; estaba más tranquila.

Ambos se quedan en sliencio, miraban un poco las estrellas de esa noche...

Desde ese mismo instante, no se supo de ellos... Kagome se sentía muy tranquila porque nadie la molestaba con Sesshoumaru, ambos habían deseado esa felicidad como nunca.

El invierno, pasó y ellos eran felices... ninguno se imaginó que en esa época al fin lo serían... en un tiempo donde no había casi peligros, disfrutaban la compañía del otro, hacían el amor una y otra vez como muestra de ese gran sentimiento de ambos.

Cuando estaba llegando la primavera, los dos decidieron irse de Tokio un tiempo... así que ellos arreglaron todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

En el caso de sus amigos, de vez en cuando Kagome procuraba hablarles y decirles que estaba bien... que era feliz con él y que no se preocuparan; ellos al mismo timepo, oraban a los dioses para que todo saliera bien... Bankotsu y Saya seguían viviendo solos en su casa.

.-Ya no falta nada?- pregunta Sesshoumaru al ver el departamento casi vacío.

.-No amo... –dice Jaken

.-Y... Kagome, dónde está?

.-Ella y Myouga salieron desde la mañana, dijeron que regresarían antes de que su vuelo salga.

Suspira el youkai, por su mente se imagina donde podía estar... ella había ido al cementerio a ver a su padre, en sus manos tenía algunas flores, no sólo para él, también para su madre y Kaede.

.-Kagome-sama por cuanto tiempo se irá?- pregunta Bankotsu.

.-No lo sé, el tiempo que fuese necesario- responde ella mientras acomoda las flores entre las tumbas.

.-La vamos a extrañar...- Saya estaba casi llorando.

.-Descuiden... estaré bien, aparte les he pedido de favor que protegan a Miroku y los demás... verdad que lo harán?- dice ella.

.-Hai!- ambos contestan.

Quedan en silencio, los guardianes observan como su ama oraba por las almas de esas personas especiales para ella; aunque en su interior deseaba saber quien fue el culpable de su muerte; de su padre y de Kaede, pues su madre murió de enfermedad.

.-_Padre... me siento feliz... aunque un triste al saber que aún no sé quien te quitó la vida al igual que Kaede, pero... te prometo que lo haré... lo encontraré..._

Termina de orar y mira a sus guardianes, Myouga estaba sobre Bankotsu.

.-Ah Bankotsu-san... es bueno verlo.

.-Sin comentarios... Sesshoumaru sigue como siempre?

.-Claro!

.- Jejejejeje, creo que es momento de irnos... por cierto... algo con respecto a Naraku?- pregunta ella curiosa.

.-Desde cuando está interesada por él, Kagome-sama?- pregunta Saya curioso.

.-...nada más, mandaba cartas...

.-Pues no Kagome-sama...nada, si algo así ocurre, se lo daremos a saber- comenta el chico.

.-Kagome-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama se enojará si llega tarde!- la alerta Myouga, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

.-Tranquilo Myoga... los extrañaré...

Ella los abraza y Myoga pasa a su hombro y de ese modo, los dos guardianes se quedan solos... ven como la chica deja el lugar...

.-Crees que es lo correcto?- pregunta Saya con la mirada abajo.

.-De qué hablas?

.-Qué... hoy llegó una carta de Naraku...

.-Nani?- Bankotsu estaba sin palabras- y... qué decía?...

.-... decía que dentro de poco tiempo regresará a Japón...

.-BAKA! SE LO HUBIERAS DICHO!

.-Claro que no! ella es muy feliz... aparte, menos a Sesshoumaru le gustará eso...

.-Mm Kagome dijo que estuvo trabajando con él... eso es extraño.

Miran las tumbas por unos instantes, por sus mentes pasaba un vago recuerdo, uno que los hacía temer un poco...

.-Naraku también está en esa época, por eso usó a Sesshoumaru...- explica Saya.

.-Si es así... crees que ella...- comentaba nervioso Bankotsu- también?

Bankotsu y Saya se miran mútuamente, algo les decía que la felicidad de su ama con Sesshoumaru, no podría ser eterna...

.-Bankotsu... solo hay que pedir a kami por su felicidad, sabes a lo que me refiero... no?

.-... puede ser, pero no creo que ocurra porque Kagome no tiene esa arma.

.-El tridente... es cierto!

.-Sin esa arma... nada ocurrirá como en el pasado, claro... debemos de buscar donde está el tridente.

Asienten pero... son detenidos por Kagura, no la habían visto en mucho tiempo, ella prepara su abanico.

.-Ah, tanto tiempo sin verlos...

.-Kagura!

.-Estoy en son de paz... – comenta Kagura- veo que ellos están juntos de nuevo, bien por ellos.

.-Qué es lo que quieres Kagura?- pregunta serio Bankotsu.

.-Saber eso... y decirles que pase lo que pase, no impedirán los planes de Naraku-san.

Eso les enfadaba mucho, Bankotsu intenta atacar a la mujer pero ésta se va de ahí... ella sabía también que en poco tiempo Naraku estaría de regrseso, éste mismo se lo dijo.

.-_Sesshoumaru... __Kagome... disfruten de esa paz lo que puedan, pues... Naraku es capaz de todo, ya que tu misión desde que pisaste este mundo Kagome... es matar a Sesshoumaru, al youkai de youkai..._- piensa Kagura al ver uno de los aviones que se iba de Tokio...

Por otro lado, Miroku estaba pensativo, recibió con anterioridad la llamada de Kagome diciéndole que no estarían en Tokio un tiempo... eso le dolía un poco pero le alegraba porque ella era muy feliz... Rin se le acerca.

.-Veo que Kagome-san es muy feliz, ne?

.-Rin... tienes razón, es una mujer muy afortunada... no a todas las personas tienen una segunda oportunidad de amar a la misma persona de nuevo.

.-Pueda que tenga razón... yo la extraño mucho.

.-Yo también Rin, pero... ya verás que regresará y será muy feliz!

Rin también la quería mucho... ella era la única que no sabía mucho pero, nota que la mirada de Miroku se presentaba una preocupación, ella lo mira fijamente...

.-Sé que está feliz por ello pero, lo noto preocupado...

.-... cierto... eres muy observadora amiga, tengo un mal presentimiento...

.-Eh?... puedo saberlo?

.-No sé... no sé que pase en el futuro, sólo que... no quiero que recaiga en Kagome.

.-No se preocupe!

En otro lugar... en lo que era Paris, un hombre estaba en una mesa cenando un poco, tenía un teléfono celular y hablaba con alguien.

.-Ah... ya entiendo, así que... Kagome se fue con Sesshoumaru, bien.. sigan todo hasta que pueda ir allá.

.-Señor... hasta cuando tiene pensado regresar?

.-Hasta que Kagome esté de regreso igual en Japón...- el hombre cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda en su bolsillo, sonríe y mira a una mujer que tenía enfrente.

.-Y... qué pasó?...- pregunta ella.

.-Ah... querida mía, tu hermana se salió con la suya de nuevo- decía mientras toca su mano.

.-Naraku... Kagome tiene el deber de matarlo, así estaba destinado en el pasado- comenta la mujer ligeramente molesta y rechaza la mano de Naraku.

.-Lo sé... pero todo está saliendo como se debe.

.-Sigo sin etender como es que tu peor enemigo lo usaste... eres impredecible Naraku.

Naraku sonríe divertido y eso deja extrañada a esa mujer.

.-Porque... él la quería, yo también... simple, lo liberé de tu sello para que la encontrara, ella lo mata y yo quedo ganador.

.-Jajajaja... no cambias Naraku, bien... que disfruten de esa felicidad, porque... ella no sabe que él mató a su padre, no?

.-Así es.

.-... je

.-Y descuida querida ya falta poco para tu momento, hay que ser pacientes.

Los dos sonríen, no se veía muy bien la mujer porque estaban bajo la luz de las velas, sólo unos ojos cafés fríos miraban a esos rojos como la sangre... Naraku miraba el cielo, esperando el mejor momento

.-_Sesshoumaru... ya veremos quien es el que manda, disfruta estar con Kagome.. antes de que ella acabe con tu vida.. jejeje, el pasado se hace presente, lo que destinará a un nuevo futuro.. al futuro anhelado por nosotros desde la antigüedad... la historia se repite de nuevo... ese pasado... el nuestro, el de Kagome y el de ese youkai maldito... _

**Fin del capítulo XX**

**_Fin de la segunda parte_**

Mou!... qué les pareció?... como ven, Sesshoumaru y Kagome tratan de vivir de forma tranquila aunque... Saya o Bankotsu nunca le dicen que Naraku posiblemente regresaría a Japón... ella de igual manera les dice a sus amigos que estará bien, pero Miroku tiene un pequeño mal presentimiento... qué será?...Naraku recibe la noticia de la partida de la pareja y... quien era la mujer que lo acompañaba?... esto y más muy pronto en Eternity!

Bueno... como se han dado cuenta, hemos concluido con la segunda parte de este fic! y todo gracias a su apoyo! muchas gracias! la verdad que esto me pone contenta y me dan mucho ánimos para continuar!

Creo que muchos están con la duda de como Sesshoumaru y Kagome se conocieron y por qué Kagome intentó matarlo... bueno, pues después de esta segunda parte, serán testigos de una... pequeña saga donde se hablará de sus vidas pasadas bajo el nombre de **'Tsuioku'** que significa **_recuerdos_**... y bueno, esto lo hago porque con esta parte... ya daré paso a lo que ocurrirá al final de esta historia, pero descuiden! para que acabe Eternity, falta bastante! asi que las invito que estén muy atentas... porque aquí desvelaré la mayoría de todos los misterios que envuelven a esta pareja como:

-Por qué Kagome es la única que puede matar a Sesshoumaru y él a ella?

-A qué se debe la extraña cicatriz que Kagome tiene en su espalda?

-Como es que Naraku está relacionado con todo esto?

Y... muchas preguntas más serán resueltas!... no se lo pierdan!... ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Kagome-N:** jajajaja bueno!... lo que importa es que te sigas interesando por el fic! XD... pues si, Kagome al inicio se mostró un poco mal por lo que hizo, si leíste bien el capi anterior... Sesshoumaru hasta cierto grado se mostró molesto con su acción, ya que hizo las cosas sin pensarlas bien, es decir, tomó de forma inesperada la decisión de irse a vivir con él sin tomar en cuenta a sus amigos y guardianes; pero como viste aqui, ella los ha visto y prometió llamarles de vez en cuando... así como sus guardianes... mm pues por ahora Kagome no querrá matarlo de nuevo... y el tridente, esa arma llama a su dueña pero Kagome aun no se ha percatado de ello, eso se verá hata casi al final del fic XD.

Con respecto a lo que dices de Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Rin... los tres primeros para NADA tuvieron que ver en el pasado de ellos, solamente Rin y te darás ceunta luego por que... ellos ven a Saya y Bankotsu porque no son personas comunes y, tienen un papel muy importante en lo que sucederá en el futuro de Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Ya podrás saber de su pasado de ellos dos en la siguiente actualización!... y bueno, Naraku... mmm no se como terminará él pero advierto que su final... muy lindo no será XD, ... mm en este fic es un humano... sólo te puedo decir que en el pasado fue un sacerdote y en el presente, es una persona cualquiera con dotes de hechicero)por así decirlo XD)... y bueno, gracias por tu review!

**nadeshiko-uchiha:** O.O ah kami! realmente te echaste todo el fic? uhhh... eso si que es sorprendente!... jejeje bueno, pero me da gusto que sea de tu agrado! porque eso es lo que importa, que le agrade a los lectores! jejeje bueno, pues aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic! y bueno, ... no sé hasta que grado de dificultad ponga a la relación de Sesshoumaru y Kagome. pero... puedo decir que después de todo, tendrá un buen final! gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** hola! jejeje pues como la ves?... la verdad que no me voy a ese tipo de cliché ya muy usado, yo generalmente escribo los lemon a la mitad de la historia... son raras las ocasiones que lo hago al final y con eso que dices XD, es que... trato de darle un aire diferente y evitarme irme a lo ya muy usado o muy común!...jejeje muy frio puede ser nuestro Sessh pero bien que tiene su lado dulce! jajajajaja XD

Realmente Jaken y Myouga están ahí porque si, no saben hacer nada! jajajaja pero por algo no los mata Sesshoumaru... y bueno, veo que no te esperabas que fuera de esos que tenían amantes de a montón,... jejeje pues si, en el pasado asi fue y en la siguiente parte así lo verás, pero... él tiene una gran razón por la cual lo hacía XD... y bueno, cuando quieras hablamos! asi te lo platico bien!... bueno, te cuidas y gracias por el review!

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** hermoso poema, muchas gracias!... me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el lemon!jejeje bueno.. al igual que su apoyo y su review! gracias a todas ustedes! espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de su agrado!

**luthien:** mou!que bueno que te gustó el fic pero dime... a qué te refieres que sea mejor? qué piensas que le falta?... bueno... si me lo dices me sentiría mucho mejor XD... y Kikyou, mmm no te diré que hará ella pero advierto que no estará sola... otra personaigual la ayudará, pero... será mejor que lo leas por tu cuenta si realmente quieres saber que harán! jajajaja... descuida! SIEMPRE TERMINO UN FIC! y más uno como éste! descuida... Eternity si llegará a su fin... cuando?... no lo sé XD, gracias por tu review!

**Hitoki-chan:** jajaja mas melosos... bueno, aunque todo eso puede cambiar, no siempre será así!... gracias por tu review!

**Aome-Hb:** jejeje bueno, le compró la ropa porque sabía que se quedaría en su casa XD... pues como la ves?... Sesshoumaru tuvo muchas amantes en el pasado(y por una buena razón que luego sabrás)... creéme, me pongo a pensarlo bien y creo que realmente así fue, muy frio pero... he ahí su lado 'hentai' XD... aparte, yendo a la obra de Rumiko-sensei,... era común que en la época donde vivieron Inuyasha y co. que pasara eso, yo pienso que Sessh si llegó a tener amantes por ahi pero eso ya es de cada quien, no?... y bueno, al menos para mi lo hace un youkai mucho más interesante!... gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos... y de nuevo les agradezco a todas ustedes su reviews! y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	22. Tsuioku: Una hermosa mujer

**Capítulo XXI: una hermosa mujer**

****

_En tiempos antiguos, Japón no sólo estaba habitado por seres humanos... también se encontraba habitado por seres poco común, seres que tomaban apariencias humanas pero eran demonios; algunos eran seres despreciables que asesinaban sin razón alguna al hombre... _

_Como siempre, al paso del tiempo estos seres fueron cayendo... pues el hombre era el más adaptado y, por lógica, a ellos les pertenecía las tierras las cuales Izanagi e Itzanmá les dejaron... _

_En los últimos siglos de la decadencia de youkai, así se les nombraban a esos seres abominable; eran muy fuertes, tanto que deseaban tener al menos, un poco de ese territorio al cual fueron arrojados... uno a uno perecía, algunos... de muerte natural y otros... por la mano asesina del hombre... _

_Los youkai desaparecían uno a uno pero... entre tantos de ellos había uno que era muy diferente a los demás, era un ser que podía ver el mundo a sus piés con sólo blandir su espada.. _

_El único youkai que ya quedaba en la faz de Japón, era muy fuerte... había sobrevivido a esos tiempos duros, su gran poder y su fiel arma lo acompañaban por siempre; temido por los humanos, temido por los mismos youkai... acababa con sus víctimas sin dolor alguno... deseaba tener todo en sus manos... es así como el youkai inu seguía vivo... _

_Sesshoumaru, ese era el nombre, pocos lo sabían... pues caían víctimas de su fuerza, de su poder... gracias a esto, se dice que los dioses no podían permitir que un ser inferior que ellos, pudiese realizar tales actos y por esa razón; mandaron a un ángel cuya misión sin lugar a dudas, era llevarse al gran youkai inu al mismo infierno... con ayuda de un arma hecha con el mismo material que la Kusanagi. _

_Ese ángel bajó a la Tierra para buscarlo, nunca lo logró... pero su deseo era tan grande que reencarnó y fue cuando lo encontró, lo conoció y lo amó... _

_Todo quedó como una simple leyanda, un mito... una profecía en la que se decía que Lord Sesshoumaru podía morir a manos de ese ser; sólo de éste, mientrás que ese ángel a manos del youkai... nadie más podía interferir... si eso sucede, la historia se repetiría una y otra vez... hasta que se vea... cumplida. _

Los tiempos antiguos del Japón estaban presentes... el aire era más puro y se apreciaba los buenos olores de la naturaleza; las flores, los frutos... todo en su máximo esplendor...

A las orillas de un arroyo, una chica caminaba por esa zona, sus pies se encontraban descalzos del modo que sentían ese fresco líquido cristalino, desprendía de sus largos cabellos azabaches un suave aroma a cerezo...

Logra sentarse y mira el cielo claro de ese día, de sus suaves labios una bella sonrisa se formaba, amaba esos días tan puros... tanto como su misma alma...

.-Tan puro como la nieve del invierno... pero tan cálido como el sol de verano, este ambiente es de lo más agradable, tranquiliza mi alma- comenta la chica sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Alguien se acerca a ella y ésta al instante fija su vista... era una silueta la cual conocía muy bien.

.-No hace falta que me llames... hermana- decía ella mientras se levanta.

.-Kagome... nuestro padre quiere hablar con nosotras, es sobre algo importante- comenta su hermana al acercarse a ella.

Era idéntica a ella, sólo que eran diferentes en edad y en miradas... su hermana tenía una mirada un poco más fría que Kagome; ella en cambio, su mirada mostraba un brillo que a cualquiera llamaba la atención...

.-Kikyou... que desea nuestro padre?- pregunta Kagome extrañada.

.-Es algo importante, no lo sé bien... vayamos- Kikyou toma la mano de su hermana y se la lleva de ese lugar.

Las dos caminan un poco para llegar a un aldea, un lugar donde se veía claramente que pasó por una guerra; ya que las casas y su gente en la pobreza vivían, algunas casas estaban un poco destruidas mientras que uno que otro hombre, regresó de la guerra y estaban heridos.

Algunas personas saludaban a las damas, ambas eran muy populares... pues su padre era un hombre reconocido en el arte de la guerra, era un general de alto rango; aparte de todo, se le reconocía su labor porque protegía a como diese lugar a su gente y a su familia.

Kagome es quien saluda a esas personas, mostrando una bella sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Kikyou... solo hacía una ligera reverencia, era más seria que su hermana. Esa seriedad se debía mucho a que, cuando eran pequeñas... su madre murió de una enfermedad y Kikyou fue quien sintió más su muerte; mientras que Kagome tenía vagos recuerdos de ella y aún así, la quería.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar, era un lugar grande, pero no llegaba a castillo o feudo; los guardias de ahí les dan el permiso para entrar.

La dos chicas caminan por los largos pasillos y al fondo ven a un hombre que hablaba con alguien más; ambas miran a la visita... era un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos de fuego.

.-Si, ellas son mis hijas... Kagome y Kikyou- dice el hombre mayor que parecía ser el padre de ambas.

.-Ah, ambas son como los ángeles que caen de los cielos...- dice el joven mientras se acerca a ellas, toma sus manos y las besa con delicadeza.

.-Muchas gracias...- dice Kikyou un poco seria.

.-Mucho gusto..- saluda Kagome con una sonrisa.

El padre presenta al joven como Naraku, ellas estaban extrañadas porque no era un miembro de algún ejército o que tenga que ver con el señor feudal de la zona... sino, observan que vestía con ropas de sacerdote...

.-El apenas ha llegado a la aldea, tiene gran popularidad porque es muy bueno en su trabajo... ha destruido a muchos demonios en los últimos años- explicaba el padre de ellas.

.-Wow, eso suena bien!- comenta Kagome y Kikyou la mira seria.

.-Esa no es forma de comportarse, hermana...

.-Jejejeje descuide... es un honor concerlos, acabo de llegar a la aldea... pues su señor necesita de mis servicios- comentaba Naraku.

.-... servicios, de que?- pregunta Kikyou curiosa.

.-Pues... mi señor me ha dado el informe de que un youkai ronda de nuevo por sus territorios y ha matado a 20 personas- explicaba el padre de las chicas.

Cuando escuchan eso, tanto Kagome como Kikyou se sorprenden a ello; se les hacía extraño que un youkai viviera aún en esa época, casi no había... sólo algunos, y era raro verlos por las cercanías de las aldeas.

.-Kami... eso es terrible- Kagome no podía creerlo, su padre interviene en la conversación.

.-Si, y me pidió que buscara a alguien que pudiese derrotarlo, usted Naraku es la persona adecuada.

.-Muchas gracias- responde Naraku-... tenga por seguro que ese youkai caerá y su señor podrá vivir en paz.

.-Ojalá así sea, por qué no mejor se queda esta noche?... mañana puede salir rumbo al castillo de mi señor- propone de manera formal Hiro Higurashi.

El sacerdote agradece y las chicas se retiran... pero, Kikyou nota como Naraku observaba cada centímetro de Kagome, parecía impresionado a su belleza.

Kagome camina hasta llegar al jardín... era muy hermoso y mira un poco las flores, nota que su hermana la acompaña.

.-Ese Naraku, es un poco raro... que piensas tú hermana?

.-..Kagome, deja de decir eso, por algo nuestro padre lo buscó, ya sabía de un youkai que rondaba por estas zonas.

Su hermana se queda extrañada, Kikyou de algún otro modo se acercaba un poco a los asuntos de su padre, Kagome no tanto...

.-Ah hermana,... muchos dicen que ha sido uno de los pocos youkai que han sobrevivido en estos últimos siglos... y que nadie, ha podido matarlo.

.-Ya veo, ha de ser alguien bastante poderoso...- dice Kagome tras cortar una flor y observarla.

.-Eso dicen... a ver si lo logra ese hombre.

Después de decir eso, Kikyou deja sola a Kagome, ésta ya se había acostumbrado a la frialdad de su hermana, y sólo observa el cielo...

.-Sólo espero quer no dañe a la gente de esta aldea...- dice para si.

Por otro lado, en una zona profunda del bosque... estaban corriendo algunos hombres que parecían ser soldados, ellos estaban escapando de algo, o de alguien...

.-Ah, debemos de escapar!... están por alcanzarnos!- gritaba uno.

.-Nos matarán!- otro más gritaba aterrizado.

En ese instante, uno de esos hombres es destazado y cae al suelo sin vida, los demás observan que algunos youkai los detienen, estaban acorralados y no podían salir; al fondo escuchan una voz.. era de alguien imponente y frío.

.-Vaya... así que luego de intentar adentrarse a mis territorios, osan con irse como ratas cobardes...típico de ustedes...- un ser de cabellos plateados caminaba lentamente hasta quedar varios metros cerca de esos soldados.

.-Ahh... usted.. – los guardias estaban realmente asustados al verlo.

Los youkai que estaban a su alrededor miran a ese ser, parecía que era su amo, pues lo miran como alguien superior; vestía ropas muy elegantes, portaba una armadura que cubría su pecho... su largo cabello plateado se movía un poco por el viento, sus ojos dorados miraban con superioridad a esos humanos y en su mano derecha poseía una espada que desprendía un brillo color negro.

.-Lord Sesshoumaru... qué hacemos con ellos?- pregunta uno de sus youkai.

.-... pues son espías, ningún humano tiene permitido entrar a mis territorios, así que... dejemos sólo vivo a uno...

.-Como ordene.

Los soldados casi temblaban de ver lo que les deparaba el destino, realmente tenían miedo a lo que vendría... los youkai sin importar, los matan... dejando sólo a uno que estaba aterrorizado al ver morir a sus compañeros.

-Bueno... si es así, dale un mensaje a tu señor de mi parte- Sesshoumaru lo miraba de forma amenazante, le acerca su espada al hombre, éste sentía el filo de su arma.

-Que... cosa...?

-El mensaje es... que ningún ningen puede matarme, nadie puede hacerlo... y, por intentar adentrarse a mis territorios... atacaré su aldea...

Entonces, el soldado siente que éste lo libera y decide escapar de ahí... algunos youkai lo ven extraño.

.-Lo dejará vivo?

.-... claro que no... cuando llegue morirá...

Cuando dice eso, blande a Sounnga y el hombre es herido... mientras se escapaba; el youkai parecía fastidiado.

.-Esos humanos realmente son unos estorbos...

.-Han intentado atacar el castillo señor- decía uno de sus soldados mientras revisa los cuerpos.

.-...así es... pero no lo lograrán... retirada! Hay que prepararnos para esta noche, atacaremos la aldea!

Sus youkai lo obedecen y éste se queda solo.. los demás lo dejan ahí, parecía que estudiaba el ambiente, algo le decía que esa noche se daría un gran festín.

.-...es un poco tenso el ambiente, perfecto para usar a Sounnga...- de ese modo, Sesshoumaru se encamina hacia lo que era su castillo, para prepararse esa noche.

Mientras tanto, la tarde había llegado a la aldea, en la gran casa, Hiro comía a lado de sus hijas y de su invitado... era una conversación amena donde Naraku hablaba sobre sus viajes y todo lo que veía.

A las dos chicas les llamaba la atención, pero Kagome era la que estaba más adentrada a la conversación, escuchaba cada palabra de Naraku mientras intentaba imaginarse, esos extraños lugares que visitaba.

.-Veo que después de todo ha viajado mucho, Naraku-san- comenta Hiro.

.-Si... pero en este momento pienso quedarme un buen tiempo en esta zona y más si me dice que el youkai que buscan es muy fuerte... de hecho, no sé si es el que ando buscando.

.-Entendemos bien Naraku-san...- responde Kagome interesaba en la conversación.

.-Por favor... no me diga san, sólo soy dos años mayor que usted Kagome...- dice Naraku al mirarla fijamente.

En eso, Kagome siente un ligero escalofrío... la mirada de ese joven era muy fuerte y se levanta de la mesa.

.-Yo... pido disculpas, con permiso- la chica hace una pequeña reverencia y sale de ahí, nunca en su vida había sentido esa clase de escalofríos; sale de su casa y camina un poco para adentrarse al bosque.

La chica camina bastante y no se da cuenta que se adentra mucho al lugar, cuando menos se da cuenta... estaba en una zona casi desierta; sólo tierra, nada de árboles... y ella se queda ahí, inmóvil..

.-Ah kami... dónde estoy...?- miraba el lugar, algo le decía que no debía de estar ahí.

Ella se queda inmóvil, siente que alguien estaba cerca de ahí... algo la deja helada, pues nota una silueta que se acercaba lentamente a esa zona, no podía moverse.

La silueta se detiene, la chica nota claramente que tenía cabellos plateados, pero lo que la deja impresionada... era su fría mirada, sus fríos ojos dorados que miraban fijamente su persona, desde ese punto... ese ser la miraba fijamente.

Kagome nota esa mirada y luego intenta articular palabra alguna... no puede hacerlo, la silueta casi al instante desaparece pero la chica nota que estaba en dirección a la aldea.

Mientras tanto, Hiro salía de su casa junto con Naraku para mostrarle un poco el lugar; ambos notan que estaba casi anocheciendo, pero no les importa y caminan por los alrededores.

.-Realmente es un lugar bastante interesante Hiro-san.

.-Si, pero a causa de la guerras de hace algunos meses... todo quedó destruido, entre todos logramos que regrese a ser la bonita aldea que era en el pasado.

El general sonríe y Naraku solo asiente, ambos siguen caminando un poco hasta que... notan como una mujer gritaba diciendo que, había encontrado a un soldado casi muerto.

.-AYUDA! AYUDA!.. UN HOMBRE ESTÁ MUY HERIDO!- gritaba horrorizada la mujer, Hiro y Naraku corren hacia ella, al igual que algunos aldeanos más.

.-Qué le pasó?- pregunta Hiro mientras lo revisa un poco.

El sacerdote por su lado, nota que el hombre estaba gravemente herido, los presentes estaban horrorizados al ver al pobre hombre, Hiro intenta hablarle, para saber un poco de su estado.

.-...el youkai... atacará... la aldea...- decía entrecortadamente el pobre soldado.

.-Qué youkai?- pregunta Hiro.

.-.. ojos dorados...luna en su frente...- no termina de hablar, sus heridas eran tan graves que muere en ese instante.

Hiro cierra los ojos del hombre y mira a Naraku, éste parecía darse una idea de lo que estaba por hacer.

.-Será mejor que nos preparemos... antes de que ese bastardo pase por aquí- eran las palabras del padre de ambas chicas.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos ellos que... una flecha aparece de pronto y mata al instante a uno de los aldeanos, después aparecen más; todos comienzan a correr porque notan que ellos estaban ahí.

.-Busquen un lugar seguro!- gritaba Hiro.

.-Esos seres están aquí, puedo sentirlos... – Naraku comenta luego de ver a muchas siluetas.

El ataque había comenzado, los youkai aparecen de las sombras y atacan a todos... no les importaba quien se atravesara... los mataban sin compasión, se escuchaba el grito de ayuda de la gente, los niños... las mujeres... todos ellos.

El padre de Kagome los ataca, para ellos era raro que un humano lograra matar algún youkai... y más, porque Hiro no era una persona ordinaria... su poder espiritual era muy grande del modo que lo aplicaba con el arte de su espada.

Naraku por su lado, hacía uso de un báculo que poseía y así, creaba una que otra barrera que evitaba los ataques de estos... mientras tanto, Kikyou era testigo de lo que ocurría, buscaba por todos lados a su hermana y, nada.

.-Donde estará... Kagome...

Kagome corría a todas fuerzas, algo en su interior le decía que había peligro... llega al instante, la aldea casi destruida y la gente muerta por doquier; eso la hace caer, al fondo logra ver a su padre y decide correr para llegar a él.

Los youkai disfrutaban de ese festín, era una forma para vengarse de los humanos que casi los mataron por completo... en eso, sale su líder... sin lugar a dudas era Sesshoumaru... Lord Sesshoumaru.

El youkai miraba todo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, algunos hombres se acercaban a él y éste los mataba en un solo instante, era bastante poderoso y al fondo ve a Hiro... Naraku se le acerca a él y le lanza unos pergaminos.

.-Estúpido humano...- se estaba enojando.

En ese mismo instante, Hiro gira su vista y mira con odio a Sesshoumaru, éste ni se intimidaba ante su mirada.

.-Tú... bastardo... has matado a todas estas personas...

.-...los humanos hacen lo mismo, no tienes derecho a verme así- el inu lo miraba desafiante, eso para Hiro era un placer.

No responde Hiro, simplemente ataca hacia el gran youkai y éste esquiva con gran facilidad el ataque; no era nada para ese humano, pero... algo que lo deja extrañado era que el padre de las chicas, saca una especie de daga y la inserta en el suelo.

.-No soy un humano común...- en ese instante, gira la daga y se abre la tierra en dirección hacia Sesshoumaru que salta.

.-Je... que poder espiritual tan... pobre- eran sus palabras pero, nota como la tierra forma una especie de ramas que intentan atrapar al youkai.

.-Eso.. quiero verlo, no perdonaré que seres bastardos como tú, maten a seres humanos inocentes- las palabras de Hiro eran frías.

Naraku por su lado miraba detenidamente esa extraña pelea, pero... nota como el youkai escapaba del ataque de Hiro, y...hace aparecer de su mano, un extraño tridente; el cual hace que deje su báculo y lo toma para blandirlo.

.-A ver si te escapas de está!- grita Naraku, en eso... Sesshoumaru se impresiona al ver esa arma, y más porque... queda inmóvil.

Era muy raro ver eso, Sesshoumaru no podía moverse y siente como las ramas lo capturaban y lo envolvían por completo... en eso, llega Kikyou y mira todo el desastre que habían ocasionado; algunos youkai intentan tomarla pero ella crea una barrera la cual impide que se acerquen.

Había quedado envuelto por completo el youkai y Hiro sonríe a ello, Naraku se le acerca y revisa si no estaba herido de gravedad.

.-De dónde sacó eso?- pregunta Hiro.

.-Digamos que es un arma secreta... aún asi, es mucho más poderosa, sólo que no soy su dueño.

.-Entiendo...

.-Padre, está bien?- Kikyou se acerca a él y éste sonríe.

.-Y tu hermana?

.-No la encuentro aún... no sé donde está...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todos que, escuchan una carcajada, fijan sus vistas hacia el punto donde estaba atrapado el youkai; lentamente una luz oscura se forma y rompe con ese extraño capullo.

.-Humanos estúpidos... no pueden conmigo!- Sesshoumaru una vez más sale y queda libre, Hiro hace a un lado su hija y queda enfrente.

.-Si que eres poderoso..

.-... esa arma... cómo la puedes tener?- Sesshoumaru observa a Naraku, tenía esa arma en posición de ataque.

.-La arma con la que desaparecerás en la faz de este mundo!

.-..quiero verlo, tú no eres su dueño!

Al decir esas palabras, lo ataca con sus garras y Naraku cae herido al suelo... Hiro se lanza con su espada y choca con la Sounnga; Kagome había llegado y observaba lo ocurrido.

.-Padre!- Kagome grita y detiene el ataque, pero Sesshoumaru se queda sin palabras a lo que observaba...

La mujer mira a ese youkai de ojos dorados, mientras que él... miraba esos ojos cafés que denotaban pureza y alegría.

-_El... ángel, de nuevo ha pisado la tierra del destino que nos une... es... ella, reencarnada en un humano frágil pero realmente hermoso_- piensa Sesshoumaru mientras la chica, nota que era el ser que vio en el bosque. 

**Fin del capítulo XXI**

Mou! luego de una semana de descansar de este fic... he vuelto! si, a lo mejor a algunos si se les hace extraño este capítulo porque al parecer, no tiene nada que ver, pero... SORPRESA! hemos llegado ya a la tercera parte y con ello, a una parte que muchos han deseado saber... el pasado de Sesshoumaru y de Kagome! a partir de este capítulo da inicio a la parte con el nombre de **_Tsuioku_** que significa 'recuerdos'... la he escrito de este modo porque, quiero que, por medio de la misma historia ya se desvelen casi todos los misterios de esta historia y así... pasar a la última parte,... pero descuiden! hay mucho todavía por leer en Eternity!

Bueno, como la ven?... hemos visto a casi todos los personajes que han salido en los capítulos anteriores; excepto los guardianes, pero ellos saldrán en el siguiente capítulo... pero, hay un personaje más... si, ya sé que muchas a lo mejor no les agradó pero... Kikyou después de mucho ha hecho acto de aparición pero como hermana de Kagome, así como Naraku, en el pasado es un sacerdote pero vemos que tenía el tridente de capítulos anteriores... sabrá quien es el dueño?... Sesshoumaru ha atacado la aldea pero se impresiona al ver a Kagome, qué pasará?... el youkai de youkai acabará con todos?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Ahora pasemos a los reviews!... así como agradecerles como siempre, su apoyo en este fic! realmente me siento muy contenta por ello, no por los reviews sino por la gran cantidad de hits que ya tiene, eso me hace feliz porque ustedes de alguna manera se acercan a ella! y bueno,... aun así me gustaría saber sus opiniones!

**Kagome-N:** jejeje si, la mujer del final del capítulo anterior era Kikyou, y bueno... los amigos de Kagome si... poseen algún poder, no son personas comunes pero forman en el tiempo presente un vínculo importante en Kagome... eso ya lo verás hasta casi al final del fic y sobre lo que quiero dar a entender; Rin... pues ya en esta parte verás como fue que apareció... jejeje que bueno que te agrade ya estar en esta parte! gracias por el review!

**Nyumi:** O.O te lo leíste completo? ah kami!... bueno, eso me da gusto! jejeje... mm sobre el final de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, como que es algo pronto decir como será no?... hasta ahora no tengo pensado que sea un final triste pero quien sabe, puedo cambiar de opinión al final jejeje bueno, gracias por leer el fic y tu review!

**H****awkAngel XD:** ohhh gracias, jejeje... me alegra que te gustó, y concuerdo con lo que dices... pero ya verás la razón por la cual el pasado fue un tanto trágico... bueno, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** mmm eso es una buena cuestión, jejeje cuando sepa eso... ahí nos daremos cuenta lo cuanto lo quiere... jejeje, no? pero bueno, para eso falta muuucho aún. Kikyou es quien sale al final del capítulo anterior XD... y en el pasado es la hermana de Kagome o.o ... en fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo! espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo! n.n... gracias por el review!

**Ahome Hb:** jejeje... pues si, Sesshoumaru tiene su lado hentai pero... bueno, que se le puede hacer a tan hermoso youkai como el XD, hasta da un poquito de envidia a Kagome... mm bueno, creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta quien era la mujer que acompañaba a Naraku XD, no importa porque en este capítulo Kikyou hace su aparición total y lo 'mejor' de todo, es hermana de Kagome... bueno, gracias por tu review!

Son todos... jejeje nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	23. Tsuioku: misión de un ángel de dioses

**Capítulo XXII: la misión de un ángel de los dioses**

Sesshoumaru no dejaba de ver ni un solo instante a Kagome, ésta por su lado se sentía atraída por los fríos ojos de ese youkai; parecía que estaba hechizada a ellos y no hacía movimiento alguno... era un momento cero, un instante donde el tiempo y la vida se detuvo en un solo instante: en una eternidad.

El silencio estaba presente, Kikyou por su lado intenta acercarse pero, Naraku la detiene... pues a pesar de eso, el gran youkai podía matarlos en un solo momento...

En ese mismo instante, Hiro toma ese momento como ventaja... ni por un instante dejaría que ese youkai le pusiera los ojos a su hija, deseaba verlo muerto. Toma su espada y ataca, corre y se lanza...

Kagome nota lo que ocurre y se queda helada a eso, Sesshoumaru siente el arma en su interior y sus ojos muestran solo la ira; sus dorados ojos cambian a rojos y una mirada más que asesina se hace presente... saca la espada de su interior mientras hiere a Hiro con sus garras; éste cae rodando..

.-Padreeeee!- grita Kagome.

Pero no sería lo último... Sesshoumaru por su lado una vez más lo ataca, Hiro a duras penas y podía levantarse, sería lo último que haría... por un instante supo que su momento de muerte, estaba presente.

.-Nadie... puede matarme!- eran las palabras del youkai, toma a Sounnga del suelo y una gran aura se forma a su alrededor.

Sus hijas y Naraku observaban ese instante, el inu youkai observa como ese humano después de todo, éste se levantaba para su ataque final..., simplemente sonríe, cuando sabe que esa presa sería suya.

.-...Gokuryuuha...- dice esas palabras para atacarlo, por lógica Hiro no puede escapar a esa gran ventisca.

A causa de ese ataque, media aldea queda destruida, junto con ello... algunos inocentes, Naraku se queda sorprendido a ello, pero... nota como el youkai igual había lanzado un ataque hacia ellos.

.-Nani?- Kikyou observa como ese gran poder iba hacia ellos.

.-..no ocurrirá nada!- al decir esas palabras, Naraku alza el tridente y de ese modo, crea una barrera.

.-Maldición...- murmura Sesshoumaru, pero observa una ves más a Kagome... ésta estaba sin palabras al ver el cuerpo de su padre sin vida, éste se acerca a él y algo lo deja helado... aún se movía un poco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, inserta su espada... Kagome no puede más y cae de rodillas, siente su cuerpo muy pesado y grita; Kikyou se queda helada a eso mientras que Naraku evitaba verlo.

.-...para que nadie de nuevo, intente adentrarse a mis territorios...- el youkai agita una poco su espada para limpiarla, y dar la orden de retirada.

Minutos después todo estaba en silencio, pero destruido... Kagome corre a ver a su padre y nota que estaba muerto, lo abraza y llora... su hermana y Naraku observan que todo estaba en ruinas, excepto algunas zonas.

.-...ese demonio, de nuevo ha hecho de las suyas- comenta Naraku.

.-Y que se hará ahora?... nuestro padre ha muerto- comenta ella.

Kagome seguía llorando, nunca creyó que eso sucediera... al mismo tiempo, una ligera lluvia anunciaba la pérdida de vidas inocentes, la chica siente esas gotas mojar su cabellera... sus ropas, en su interior se decía que eso no tenía que quedarse así.

Cuando el señor feudal supo de lo ocurrido, no dudó en mandar algunos de sus hombres para ayudar... pero, sentía mucho la pérdida de su casi mano derecha. Se cremó su cuerpo en una tarde donde la lluvia estaba casi presente...

Los sobrevivientes realmente sentían su pérdida, sobretodo Kagome... se sentía muy mal porque además de saber que su padre no estaría con ella, vio al ser que acabó con él. Kikyou igual lo sentía pero evitaba mostrarlo, no era común de ella estar en ese estado.

La chica de ojos cafés miraba la tumba de su padre de una forma casi perdida, en su cabeza sólo estaba su última imagen, en su interior una pequeña llama de ira se formaba, de alguna u otra forma, quería vengar a su padre.

Una vez más llora, sus lágrimas se combinaban con la lluvia de ese momento, sus manos ocultaban parte de su bello rostro pero, percibe un olor floral, abre sus ojos y nota que enfrente de ella había un demonio de ropas blancas y ojos grandes...

.-Saya..- pronuncia esas palabras.

.-Deje de llorar Kagome-san... todos sentimos la pérdida de Hiro-sama.

Al mismo tiempo, siente una mano varonil en su hombro, fija su vista y era un chico de cabellos azabaches peinado en una trenza, su piel era ligeramente morena y su miraba mostraba preocupación por ella.

.-Kagome-san... sus lágrimas hacen que el mismo cielo esté triste, deje de llorar- las palabras del chico hacen sonreir un poco a Kagome.

.-Bankotsu-kun...

Ella se le lanza en brazos y éste se sonroja un poco pero corresponde a ese abrazo, la reconforta un poco , pues era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento... desde lejos, Kikyou miraba todo; sabía bien que la única compañía que tenía Kagome en ese momento, eran esos dos seres...

La familia Higurashi tenía una gran historia, pues se dice que existen desde que Japón fue creado por los dioses, pero... no eran humanos cualquiera, ya que tenían un poder espiritual bastante poderoso; razón por la cual, tenían bajo su mando a esos dos seres:

Saya era un demonio que fue sellado, pero cuando terminó su sentencia, los Higurashi lo nombraron como uno de los guardianes de la familia; mientras que Bankotsu, en el pasado fue un ladrón de gran fama el cual poseía grandes poderes... pierde ante uno de los Higurashi y acepta ser el segundo guardián de la familia.

Ambos seres siempre han estado con ellos pero, al nacer Kagome... están casi siempre con ella, a su lado y velando su sueño, ya que decían que era una persona muy especial... sobretodo para Bankotsu.

.-Gracias...- dice Kagome tras separarse un poco del chico- éste sonríe un poco a ello.

.-Realmente nunca nos imaginamos que ese youkai estuviese aquí- dice Saya mientras hace una pequeña reverencia.

.-... yo ni sabía de su existencia...- decía tristemente Kagome.

.-No se preocupe... de todas formas su padre será vengado...- dice el chico mirándola de frente, ella solo asiente un poco.

Kikyou seguía observando esa escena hasta que escucha el llamado de Naraku, éste la invita que se sentara un rato para charlar.

.-Y que es lo que tiene que decirme, no se supone que debe estar con el señor feudal?- comenta Kikyou bastante seria.

Naraku sonríe un poco y habla, Kikyou lo escucha con atención.

.-Verás... en realidad estoy aquí porque debo matar a como de lugar a Sesshoumaru, ve el tridente que usé esa ocasión?

.-Si, qué tiene que ver con eso?- pregunta ella mientras cruza sus brazos.

.-Kikyou-san... se supone que este tridente es la única arma con la cual Sesshoumaru puede morir, ya que está hecha del mismo material que la legendaria Kusanagi, que es la espada que perteneció a Megami Amaterasu.

Kikyou escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras de Naraku, decía que ese tridente le pertenecia a una persona que no era exactamente humano... pero que, en tiempos pasados, descendió de los cielos para buscar a su víctima, al ser que llevaría al mismo infierno.

.-... así que, el verdadero dueño de esta arma podrá acabar con el último youkai, el más poderoso de todos...

.-Y sabe quien es?- Kikyou estaba seria.

.-Acabo de darme cuenta... – responde Naraku- esa persona sin lugar a dudas es su hermana... Kagome.

La hermana mayor se sorprende a ello, pero... sabía que Kagome tenía algo especial que la hacía diferente a la familia...

.-Así es... su hermana es la persona más adecuada para matar a Sesshoumaru.

.-Si es así... cómo podrá hacerlo? Es un ser muy astuto- comenta ella.

.-Je, pues ella hará lo posible para que caiga, así que al principio tendrá que aprender algunas cosas antes de llevarla... sé, que Sesshoumaru tiende a tomar a mujeres de diversas aldeas y llevárselas a su castillo, pues que Kagome haga pasarse por una, no le parece interesante?

Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos, analizaba bien el plan de Naraku hasta que al final le da una respuesta:

.-Seguro... y que hará ahora, se lo dirá tal y como me lo dijo a mi o que?

.-Tranquila Kikyou-san, yo sé como hacerlo... ella por su propia cuenta querrá matarlo- las palabras de Naraku hacen sonreír a Kikyou pues, al igual que Kagome, deseaba que su padre fuese vengado por su muerte tan inesperada.

Luego de eso, Kikyou sale de la pequeña casa y observa que había anochecido, al igual que la lluvia se tranquilizó... nota que en la rama de un árbol, estaba Kagome junto con Bankotsu y Saya que la cuidaban mientras dormía.

.-Bankotsu... Saya, necesito hablar con Kagome- Kikyou se les acerca mientras que ambos la miran.

.-Con todo gusto Kikyou-san- Saya obedece y mueve un poco a Kagome, ésta se despierta y mira a su hermana.

.-Qué... pasó?...- estaba aún un poco soñolienta.

.-Necesito hablar contigo... vamos adentro- dice ella, Kagome por su lado acepta esa invitación... ambas llegan hasta la pequeña casa y, las recibe Naraku.

Kagome estaba extrañada no entendía todo eso, pero nota como Naraku las invita a sentarse quedando enfrente de él...

.-Ocurre algo?- pregunta la chica curiosa.

.-Ah Kagome... hablaba con su hermana hace unas horas, sobre la razón por la cual estoy aquí, es muy importante que lo sepas.

La chica estaba extrañada a eso, pero observa la mirada seria de su hermana, parecía algo verdaderamente importante. Naraku se levanta de su asiento y queda enfrente de Kagome, ésta se siente un poco incómoda pero observa como de su mano derecha, aparecía un tridente...

.-Esto... se dice que es un arma hecha del mismo material con la que fue hecha la legendaria Kusanagi, espada que pertenece a la diosa Amaterasu... pero el dueño de este tridente ha descendido de los cielos para realizar su misión.

.-...y, de quién es esta arma?- pregunta la chica mientras lo observa.

.-...tú Kagome... tu eres la única dueña de esta arma...

En ese mismo instante, Naraku le da el tridente, Kagome lo mantiene entre sus manos y siente que algo recorría por su interior; al mismo tiempo, sentía una gran conexión con ella.

.-Realmente es dueña de esta arma?- pregunta Kikyou.

.-...si realmente no lo fuese, la chica no lo vería así- Naraku le muestra a una Kagome que parecía un poco distante, miraba fijamente el tridente.

.-Los dioses han enviado esta arma a su ángel, pues no desean que seres como Sesshoumaru sean superiores que ellos mismos... la misión que ellos te han encomendado sin lugar a dudas, es la muerte del gran Sesshoumaru.

.-Na... ni?- la chica deja caer el arma y se queda helada a eso- pero... por qué?...

Naraku de nuevo le dice que es necesario que lo haga, pues el youkai después de todo acabó con la vida de su padre, al igual que la de los aldeanos... cuando Kagome recuerda eso, cae de rodillas y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

.-Así que dices?... aceptarás la misión que no sólo te he encomendado... la que los mismos dioses desean que tú, Kagome... ángel de los cielos, has descendido de los cielos como el humano que hoy eres?

.-...un.. ángel... yo... no lo entiendo...- Kagome seguía confundida, no lo entendía del todo.

.-Kagome... por eso estoy aquí, pues mi destino era encontrar al ángel que una vez descendió de los cielos en busca de Sesshoumaru pero, nunca lo encontró del modo que quedó en esta tierra y reapareció en ti...

De ese modo, Kagome lo pensó unos cuantos segundos que parecían una eternidad, no lo entendía muy bien pero, en su interior le decía que quería venganza, quería vengar al ser que le quitó a su padre y... la de los aldeanos; Kikyou la observa como esperando una respuesta.

.-..qué tengo que hacer exactamente?... qué debo hacer..- una de sus lágrimas cae en el tridente y éste la absorbe, un ligero brillo se forma a su alrededor.

Para Naraku, era un si... Kagome acepta esa misión y el sacerdote decide entrenarla un poco antes de que inicie su labor, Kikyou sólo observa como su hermana estaba siendo preparada para ese momento...

.-_Si realmente ese es el destino de mi hermana, que se haga lo que los dioses deseen... yo me aseguraré de que sea así..._

Bankotsu y Saya por su lado eran observadores de eso, igual deseaban que lo que estaba por ocurrir fuese bueno...

.-Realmente que ese humano me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta, que ella realmente es un ángel...- hace el comentario Saya.

.-Si, Hiro-sama era el único que lo sabía... ni siquiera Kikyou-san- explica Bankotsu-... por eso nuestro amo nos pidió que protegiéramos siempre a Kagome-san, desde siempre no quiso que ese momento llegara...

.-Me estás dando a entender que Hiro-sama ya sabía que en cualquier instante Kagome-sama sabría que su destino es matar a Lord Sesshoumaru?

.-Hai Saya, es algo un poco difícil de decir... a mi me lo dijo, Kagome..- en ese instante observan como la chica era preparada y Bankotsu la mira de una forma que a Saya extraña mucho-... digo, Kagome-san es el ángel que bajó de los cielos para matar a Sesshoumaru... se puede decir que aparte que eso es una leyenda... es una profecía... pero lo malo de eso, es que ese youkai es el único que puede matar a Kagome-san...

Saya se queda helado a eso, Bankotsu eso último lo decía con un poco de miedo... pues no quería que su protegida fuese muerta por él, ya que fue la mujer la cual lo curó cuando estuvo a punto de morir gracias a uno de los Higurashi y de alguna u otra forma, se siente agradecido por ello.

.-Bankotsu... recuerda quien eres, no puedes sentir lo que tus ojos muestran cuando ves a Kagome-san..- las palabras de Saya eran un poco serias, el chico baja su mirada.

.-Eso lo sé bien... me hubiese gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias... pero, no me impide que la protega con mi vida si fuese necesario...

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, no se dan cuenta que algo pequeño los escuchaba con mucha atención, al instante ese animalito pequeño se va corriendo hasta llegar al castillo de su señor... era un lugar realmente grande e impresionante, de gran elegancia y colorido...

Ya habían pasado unos seis meses desde la muerte de Hiro cuando esa pulga regresa para hablar con su amo, los guardias lo dejan entrar y en los pasillos se encuentra con un sapo verde de ojos grandes.

.-Myouga-san! Qué pasa?- pregunta éste.

.-Jaken-san!... ya tengo lo que me pidió el amo Sesshoumaru!- Myoga saltaba mientras le decía a Jaken.

.-...en ese caso, el amo supongo que ha de estar en sus aposentos...

La pulga en ese mismo instante, se va... Jaken intenta detenerlo pero, era muy tarde. El animalito no tarda mucho en llegar a los aposentos de su amo, nota que sus guardias estaban en la entrada.

.-Deseo ver a Lord Sesshoumaru- pide el youkai pulga.

Los guardias así lo hacen y dejan que entre el animal, pero... algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo pues, observa a una chica que parecía youkai de pié; vestía un elegante kimono de color amarillo con adornos de diversas flores... al frente, estaba un ser de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, pero frios como el hielo...

.-Myouga... qué haces aquí?- pregunta su amo un poco molesto.

.-Ah... mil disculpas amo... yo... este...

Pero su amo lo veía fríamente, estaba por sacar sus garras; la presencia de esa extraña humana le provocó que no hiciese eso.

.-Dime de una buena vez... que ha sido de la Higurashi?

.-Ah eso mismo!... ya tiene en sus manos ese tridente, y... al parecer ese extraño sacerdote le enseña como usarlo..

Eso, para el gran youkai no fue muy agradable de escuchar, pero toma a Myouga entre sus dedos y casi lo aplasta, quería una buena explicación.

.-Ahhh! No no intente eso!- decía el pobre bicho.

.-Entonces... tiene en su poder ese maldito tridente?... y que hará, intentará buscarme o que?- la paciencia de éste era poca.

.-No lo seee...

Deja libre a la pulga y éste se va corriendo, mientras que Sesshoumaru observa a la chica que tenía enfrente de él.

.-Bien... en que nos habíamos quedado?- sus palabras eran frías, la chica lo mira con un poco de miedo y baja su mirada, mientras que el youkai se acercaba a ella y toma un mechón de su cabello.

Por otro lado, Kagome miraba las gotas de lluvia de esa noche tormentosa desde su habitación... ya tenía casi todo listo, pues le habían dicho que tenía que presentarse como una dama de compañía ante ese youkai; al fondo, estaba ese tridente... se acerca a él y lo mira.

.-_Han pasado 6 meses desde que mi padre dejó este mundo... yo, te vengaré... después de todo he cambiado un poco, no soy más esa niña que lloraba..._- pero sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la aparición de sus guardianes.

.-Kagome-san... ya está todo listo- dice Saya mientras hace una inclinación.

Ella sonríe un poco, mientras ve como Bankotsu la miraba muy preocupado... siente las manos de su guardián tomar las de ella mientras la mira fijamente.

.-Cuídese, no queremos que le pase algo...- eran sus palabras, pero nota como la chica coloca sus manos en su rostro.

.-Descuida Bankotsu... estaré bien, quiero que de todas formas estén en las cercanías del castillo de Sesshoumaru, podrán hacerlo?- eran las últimas órdenes de ella.

.-Claro, todo que usted pida...- Bankotsu besa su mano y sonríe... él sólo deseaba que estuviese en paz, la vigilaría para que no pasara por peligros.

Kikyou junto con Naraku entran al lugar, estos le preguntan a la chica si no faltaba nada y ella dice que no, de ese modo, la acompañan hasta la salida del lugar; un hombre cualquiera de esa pobre aldea estaba encima de un caballo, a su lado había otro...

.-Hermana, con Bakotsu y Saya... estaremos al tanto de todo- dice Kikyou.

.-Kagome... cumple tu misión como se debe, queremos la cabeza de ese youkai aquí- eran las últimas órdenes de ese hombre.

.-Así será, ese ser pronto dejará de existir...

Vestía un kimono de color violeta con azul, su cabello estaba debidamente arreglado. Para evitar que se mojara con la lluvia, se coloca una capa de color azul y sube al caballo, ella se despide y mira hacia enfrente, estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer...

El camino era un poco dificil, pero gracias a los soldados del señor feudal no tuvieron pierde alguno para llegar a ese impresionante castillo... de vez en cuando, el hombre le preguntaba si necesitaba algo pero ella respondía que no... Bankotsu y Saya por su lado, cuidaban sus espaldas siendo sombras a la vista de la gente común...

Tardaron dos días exactos para llegar ahí, el hombre ayuda a bajarla del caballo y se quedan sin palabras al ver el lugar tan impresionante al que habían llegado, notan como unos soldados youkai se les acercan y los rodean... pero el hombre habla.

.-El señor feudal tiene para su señor youkai un presente- eran sus palabras, firmes pero en su interior tenía un poco de miedo. Los youkai por su lado observan que el 'presente' era la chica que estaba detrás de esa capa.

.-Si es así,... sólo ella puede pasar!- dice uno de los youkai mientras toman a Kagome, ésta no decía palabra alguna o movimiento.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa de ella que, los youkai toman la vida de ese hombre al atacarlo con sus lanzas; cierra sus ojos por unos instantes y pide a Kami que todo salga bien... toma un poco de aire y observa como los youkai, la conducen hasta el interior de ese castillo.

En el caminno, ella observa que era un lugar realmente maravilloso y elegante, con muchos pasillos... pero, nota que después de todo estaba en un ambiente frío, el silencio era tanto que la incomodaba. Unos minutos después, llegan a una zona donde Kagome se siente un poco mal, era oscura sala pero iluminada con algunas velas...

.-Se puede saber que hacen aquí?- pregunta una voz desde el fondo.

.-Lord Sesshoumaru... le han traído un presente...- dice uno de los youkai.

.-Mmm...

Kagome se queda helada al ver como ese youkai, el mismo que asesinó a su padre aparece de las sombras de esa sala, sus fríos ojos dorados observan a la chica, que aún no se ha quitado la capucha de su capa.

.-Una humana más... bien, no estará nada mal...- eran sus palabras- retírense!- ordena y los youkai dejan solo a su amo, éste se sienta y espera a que la mujer se digne a hablar.

En ese mismo instante, Kagome no sabía que hacer pero se quita la capucha para que observara su rostro; Sesshoumaru por unos momentos se queda embelsado con la belleza de esa mujer... sigue esperando una palabra de ella.

.-...soy una dama que puede estar a su merced... Lord Sesshoumaru, mi nombre es Kagome...- dice esas palabras firmemente y baja su vista, no podía ver a ese ser a los ojos, no era permitido.

Sesshoumaru sonríe a eso, se levanta y queda a lado de la chica.. ésta se queda helada y un poco nerviosa.

.-Debo decir que es una humana bastante bella, con las que tengo... es más que suficiente..- sus palabras eran ligeramente déspotas, algo que Kagome nunca se esperó, debía controlarse...- pero una más no me haría nada mal...

No le gustó mucho la idea a la chica, pero... se queda en silencio, observa como el youkai llamaba a dos seres, pero realmente ve a uno...

.-Jaken.. Myouga, lleven a esta mujer a sus aposentos.

.-Como ordene!- dicen ambos, pero Kagome se extraña... se acerca un poco y nota que el otro ser era un pulga que sonríe al verla.

Sin esperar más, Kagome fue llevada hacia esa zona... tenía un poco de miedo y escuchaba que los dos guardianes le decían algunas cosas.

.-El amo suele enojarse con mucha facilidad, será mejor que obedezca lo que le diga..- dice Myouga al queda en el hombro de la chica.

.-Si, usted es de las pocas humanas que llegan aquí... – comenta Jaken.

.-Qué quieren decir con eso?... acaso no soy la única en este lugar?- pregunta ella.

.-No es la única, pues nuestro amo le gusta un poco la compañía femenina humana... al igual que youkai.

Se detienen y Kagome nota una gran puerta, el sapo de ojos grandes la abre y le pide a Kagome que entre ahí... ésta se queda extrañada y más porque.

.-Ella la atenderán... con permiso...- dice Myouga al salir de ahí, Kagome queda sola.

.-Nani?... pero...- la chica se queda ahí, observa que era una sala bastante grande y cómoda y al fondo nota a varias mujeres, algunas eran youkai.

Las mujeres observan con atención a la chica, unas sonríen de alegría y otras... la miran fríamente, porque sabían bien de los pensamientos de su amo, una de ellas(la mayor) era una youkai del tipo ookami, sus bellos ojos azulados se acercan a Kagome.

.-Veo que nuestro señor ha traído a una nueva chica...- dice ella al verla de frente, Kagome intentaba ser un poco más seria.

.-.. yo, llegué hasta aquí...- responde Kagome.

.-Entiendo...- toma las manos de la chica y la mira de frente- no tengas miedo, mi nombre es Sayo.. cuál es el tuyo joven humana?

Kagome sonríe un poco, realmente estaba un poco nerviosa a todo eso aunque aparentaba seriedad; responde que su nombre era Kagome, no menciona su apellido porque ella realmente sentía que no lo tenía.. solo con el simple hecho de entrar ahí.. no era más Higurashi... simplemente Kagome.

.-Bello nombre querida... deja que te presente a las demás, espero que te lleves bien... pues aquí será el lugar donde vivirás hasta que lo destine nuestro señor- Sayo dice esas palabras del modo que Kagome queda en silencio...

Así, es llevada ante el resto de las mujeres... ella sólo desea que salga todo bien, respira un poco y siente que las fuerzas regresan a ella, pues eran necesarias, para vivir lo que estaba por iniciar... al final, es llevabada a una parte donde parecía ser una pequeña habitación... había lo necesario y Sayo la deja ahí; Kagome se quita su capa y se mira a un espejo, su kimono estaba un poco húmedo y se lo quita, cae la tela suavemente de su fino cuerpo para colocarse un kimono más cómodo, ya había anochecido para ese momento y desea descansar...

.-_Kami... siento un ambiente muy raro, tenso... no quiero que todo salga mal, debo matar cuanto antes a Sesshoumaru... para salir de aquí, pero... tampoco quiero ser descubierta..._- al decir eso, hace aparecer de sus manos ese tridente, lo observa por unos momentos...- _con esto, podré llevarlo al mismo infierno... _

Su arma desaparece y ella decide descansar un poco, lo necesitaba pues... no sabía que pasaría al día siguiente, su misión había iniciado y de ese modo, algo nuevo se avecinaba.

**Fin del capítulo XXII**

Mou!... como la ven?... ahora Kagome ha sido llevada a Sesshoumaru y será algo como una dama de compañía... y ha conocido a una youkai de ese lugar, mou... qué será? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity.

En fin... me da mucho gusto a todos por su apoyo en este fic y bueno, es momento de pasar a los reviews de ustedes!

**Ishi:** al parecer te está gustando esto... jejeje, gracias por el review y ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo!

**Kagome-N:** jejeje pues si, Kikyou aqui sale de medio amable pero luego se une al plan de Naraku como lo viste aqui; pues si... a este malo kawai XD le cambié un poco de papel, -.- siempre lo sacan de demonio u otra cosa y bueno... decidí hacerlo sacerdote XD, mmm como obtuvo ese tridente... pues temo decirte que ni yo misma lo se! es un pequeño misterio que dejaré volando en esta historia... Sesshoumaru no es un tonto, el en un tiempo muy remoto se topó con el ángel y... su espada fue la encargada de decirle que ella era la única que podia quitarle la vida, n.nU eso ya lo verás un poco más explicado en alguno de estos capítulos, gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** hola hermana mayor! ... pues si, concuerdo mucho con lo que dices... esa es la razón principal por la cual Sesshoumaru es tan violento y cruel a la hora de matar a los humanos u.u, mmm pues si, Kagome de alguna otra forma es suertuda pero creeme... ella será ese ángel pero, cuando se transforme en ese ser divino,... su caracter cambiará un poco, jejeje pero eso será hasta casi al final. Mira... lo de Kikyou fue una dificil decisión para que fuese su hermana... es que si no era ella, sería Sango pero, el papel de Kikyou es de alguien... mmm malo, vamos y no me gustaría que Sango fuese mi víctima n.nU, no me quedó de otra que la perriKikyou fuese... jejeje Naraku, era la mejor manera de colocarlo en esa situación, me cansé un poco de que sea siempre el demonio y quería que el youkai o hanyou solo fuese Sessh, jejeje... bueno, me da gusto que te guste más esta historia y todavía falta! en el siguiente capítulo se hablará de algo que comentó Kagome en capítulos anteriores de que si era de esos de tener a muchas mujeres o no. Gracias por el review!

**HawkAngel:** jajajaja si, ambos realmente el destino los tiene bien entrelazados, es por eso que ocurre todo lo que pasa... aunque su destino final es que uno de ellos deba quitar la vida al otro, triste no?... pero, estoy haciendo lo posible para que no sea un final triste, en fin... muchas gracias por leer el fic y tu review!

**Nyumi:** gracias... pues me sirvió un poco para descansar y ya estaré actualizando cada semana hasta que acabe esta pequeña saga XD, jejeje era necesario escribir la vida pasada de ellos dos, porque para la última parte todo ya tiene que estar casi desvelado porque ocurrirán muuuchas cosas! gracias por el review!

Bueno, ya son todos! XD... gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y sus ganas de seguir este fic!... es momento de irme y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n

**P.D.** los invito a que lean mi nuevo fic! se encuentra en la sección de **Yami no Matsuei**, y su nombre es 'Lust for Blood'... gracias!


	24. Tsuioku: Ohoku

**Capítulo XXIII: Ohoku**

La vida para Kagome era otra cuando llegó al castillo de Sesshoumaru, su primera noche no había sido del todo bien... pues no se sentía de maravilla, decide levantarse y camina un poco por el lugar... nota claramente que en ese lugar vivián sólo mujeres, youkai o humanas... lo que se le hacía extraño era cómo un youkai como lo era Sesshoumaru, pudiese desear esa clase de compañía.

Camina un poco más hasta toparse con la puerta que daba a la entrada del lugar y se acerca a ella, la toca y sus ojos se abren al darse cuenta que estaba bien cerrado.

.-Es... imposible que salga de aquí, supongo que esperaré a mañana...- se decía para si misma y se retira a su cama, el sueño la vence y queda profundamente dormida.

Por otro lado, Jaken caminaba con Sesshoumaru por los largos pasillos de esa extraña noche, pues el youkai salió de sus aposentos para tomar un poco de aire.

.-Amo bonito es muy extraño que usted acepte algo como esa humana- comenta Jaken y observa que su amo miraba hacia los jardines.

.-... simplemente porque ella es el ángel que los dioses mandaron para matarme- eran las palabras del youkai.

Cuando el sapo escucha eso, se queda sin palabras... le impresionaba como su amo, Lord Sesshoumaru, se diese cuenta con tanta facilidad.

.-... es tan fácil, esos ojos lo dicen todo, así que la tendré un poco vigilada, si ella intenta matarme... yo lo hago con ella antes de que lo intente- comenta Sesshoumaru-... desde que estoy en este mundo, sabía de antemano que un ángel de los dioses estaba en mi búsqueda para acabar con mi vida, pero... hasta en estos tiempos ella está aquí... y en mi castillo.

.-O.O eso es algo peligroso! Amo debe tener cuidado... y que hará con ella? Supongo que formará parte del Ohoku, ne?- pregunta preocupado el sapo.

El youkai asiente un poco, Sesshoumaru además de ser conocido como el youkai más peligroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos, era conocido porque degustaba de tener a mujeres en su castillo y... hacer de ellas lo que quiera; unas de ellas morían o otras, permanecían en el castillo.

Sesshoumaru estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero por una parte le extrañaba como era que ella estuviese aquí y sin ninguna compañía aparte, decide regresarse a sus aposentos y cuando abre la puerta, nota que la chica dormitaba un poco; éste se acerca a ella y mueve un poco su cabello.

La chica se despierta y observa al youkai, sólo siente como las manos de ese ser de fríos ojos dorados la desnudaban por completo...

.-... eres una mujer bastante obediente... mereces quedarte conmigo..- dice fríamente y ella lo mira con un poco de miedo.

.-...mi señor... gracias...

De ese modo, el youkai le dice que se retire... ella se levanta y toma sus ropas para luego retirarse de ahí; Sesshoumaru igual se queda dormido mientras por su mente, ideaba la forma de saber sobre la extraña llegada del ángel que podría llevarlo al mismo infierno.

Un nuevo día llega... y Kagome es quien despierta y mira que el lugar estaba casi iluminado por completo, se sorprende un poco al notar que la youkai que la atendió la noche anterior, observaba su rostro.

.-Ah!...- se asusta un poco.

.-Disculpa Kagome si te asusté.. sólo observaba su rostro, debo decir que mi señor tiene un gran gusto, usted es una de las mujeres más bellas que ha pisado el Ohoku...- comenta la mujer mientras le da a Kagome un cambio de ropa.

La chica se queda extrañada a eso, no entendía lo que era Ohoku y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando termina de vestirse... era un kimono de color azul con adornos violetas, su cabello decide dejárselo suelto, Sayo la lleva hasta un pequeño jardín y Kagome se sorprende al ver a más mujeres sentadas...

.-Ellas igual sirven a mi señor, chicas... ella es la recién llegada, será mejor que le den una cálida bienvenida.

Las mujeres observan raro a Kagome, ésta muestra un semblante un poco serio pero en su interior, tenía un poco de miedo a lo que pasaría... nota que ella era la segunda humana de ese extraño lugar al que Sayo nombra como Ohoku, pues al fondo estaba una chica que miraba unas flores...

.-Mucho gusto Kagome... mi nombre es Naomi- se presenta una youkai inu, era una mujer bella... pues tenía su largo cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes realmente expresivos, Kagome igual la saluda mientras que ve a otra youkai de ojos violetas... parecía ser una ookami y se presenta como Sora.

Después conoce a otras dos chicas... ambas eran youkai del tipo kitsune y una tenía su cabello corto y de color anaranjado, mientras que sus ojos eran dorados y su nombre era Megumi... al otra chica tenía largos cabellos azabache y ojos azules como la misma noche, tenía el nombre de Rika.

.-Espero que se lleven bien con Kagome, llegó por sí sola a este lugar...- comenta Sayo mientras Kagome observa a su alrededor, se queda extraña al ver a una chica más pequeña que ella la cual miraba las flores.

.-Sayo-san... esa chica que es humana como yo.. quien es?

Cuando las mujeres escuchan eso, algunas cambian sus miradas a serias... Kagome le extraña eso y, escucha las palabras de Naomi.

.-Bueno... ella es Rin, la más chica de todas nosotras... no sabemos como llegó aquí porque no degusta de estar con nosotras pero, es la única a la que mi señor no ha tocado...- explica Naomi.

.-Si, hasta parece que le tiene un poco de estima... a veces le pide que lo acompañe...- hace el comentario Megumi.

.-Ya veo... pero por qué mencionan Ohoku?- pregunta Kagome curiosa.

.-Ohoku, es esta zona del castillo del gran Sesshoumaru donde nosotras, sus damas... vivimos- explica Rika.

.-Así es, todas lo llamamos así... – Sora habla mientras sonríe.

Para Kagome era algo realmente extraño, entendía bien que era el lugar donde vivían las concubinas de ese youkai pero, acaso... eran sus ¿mujeres?.

.-Kagome, nosotras servimos en lo que nos pida nuestro señor, a cambio de vivir aquí... él puede hacer de nosotras lo que desee, sin importar si es quitarnos nuestra vida- comenta Sayo.

Eso, no le gustó a Kagome... se dio cuenta que eran las mujeres con las cuales podía tener un poco de diversión, ella se levanta de golpe y mira a todas muy enojada.

.-Cómo pueden decir eso?- grita Kagome- no son su juguete para cualquier momento! Como es que se dejan, que ese bastardo haga lo que quiera con ustedes?- las palabras de Kagome eran en un tono bastante serio.

Las presentes casi se horrorizan al escuchar que Kagome insultaba de ese modo a su señor, pues para ellas era casi un dios o algo así, muchas más la miran de forma desafiante pero ella no le importaba en absoluto.

.-Pues yo no pienso igual que ustedes! Ese youkai del que tanto hablan no es más que un bastardo!- decía Kagome una vez más.

.-No hables así de mi señor!- alza la voz Sayo.

Kagome mira a la youkai seriamente, no tenía ni un día que ya ocasionaba problemas... después de todo, no dijo que su objetivo principal era matarlo.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para todas que... observan que Sesshoumaru estaba ahí, había escuchado parte de lo que dijo Kagome y todas, se hacen a un lado dejando a Kagome sola; Sayo hace unar reverencia.

.-Mi señor, perdone la vida de ella... no sabe lo que dice...

.-Silencio!- ordena el youkai fríamente y hace a un lado a Sayo, quedando a pocos pasos de Kagome-... las demás! Retírense!

Todas obedecen a Sesshoumaru y lo dejan solo con Kagome, ésta lo miraba de forma casi repugnante, aparte de asesino... un mujeriego.

.-Así que soy un bastardo?.. eh?...- dice Sesshoumaru, Kagome al inicio se sorprende un poco a ello pero guarda compostura, del modo que aprieta sus puños para verlo de frente.

.-Claro! Como que hace lo que quiera con ellas?... es algo repugnante!- responde ella.

.-Pero tú eres una de ellas... sabías que el precio a esto puede ser tu muerte?- las palabras eran casi amenazantes, Kagome no le importaba.

.-Hasta tiene una niña!... qué clase de youkai es realmente?

Sesshoumaru realmente se estaba enojando, como era que una humana se atreviera a decirle esa clase de cosas... sin darse cuenta, siente la mano de la mujer en su mejilla; un ruido se escucha y Jaken y Myoga se quedan helados a lo que ocurrió... Kagome le había dado un bofetón.

.-.. que?... cómo...- Sesshoumaru era el sorprendido; mira casi con ira a la chica, ésta lo miraba desafiante, pero siente un poco el miedo cuando la toma de sus ropas- ... eres una estúpida si intentas tratarme como a tu igual, yo mando en este castillo y tú... sólo estás aquí para servir... que te quede claro.. Kagome.

Luego de eso, Kagome cae al suelo casi aterrorizada, el youkai sale del Ohoku junto con sus vasallos, las mujeres la miran sin palabras... nunca creyeron conocer a una mujer que se atreviese a hablarle de ese modo y sobretodo, que le diera ese bofetón... aunque lo que más les extrañara, era que no muriera en ese momento.

.-Kagome, no debe de hablar así con él...- Sayo se acerca a ella y ésta nota que Kagome lloraba un poco.

Así, la chica deja el lugar adentrándose más al jardín, no puede más y llora... no llevaba ni el día y deseaba salir de ahí, de esa pesadilla... pero, siente que alguien la abraza, alza su vista y:

.-Bankotsu...- susurra ella.

.-... he visto todo...- dice él mientras se separa de ella y queda sentado a su lado- es un ser muy peligroso si hace eso Kagome-san.

.-Pero... las mujeres que tiene ahí... son como sus juguetes, kami...- decía entre sollozos.

.-Aún así, debe tener cuidado... debe de cumplir la misión que le encomendaron.

Bankotsu toma el rostro con delicadeza de Kagome mientras que ella, siente como los suaves dedos de él limpiaban sus ojos de esas gotas cristalinas que derramaba, ella lo abraza y éste se sonroja un poco.

.-Y Saya?- pregunta ella.

.-Por los alrededores... – responde el chico- Kagome-san, desde este instante siempre podrá vernos en este lugar... aquí no pueden sentir nuestra presencia...

El chico le explica eso para tener un poco de comunicación... pues él había notado que sería dificil al principio para su protegida, la estarían apoyando hasta que ella se sintiese mejor...

.-Eso, me agrada Bankotsu... gracias... los necesitaré mucho- dice ella mientras sonríe un poco.

.-Es mejor que se vaya con las demás, no sea que sospechen de usted antes de tiempo- comenta el guardián.

Kagome asiente y se despide del chico, regresa con las demás y toma un poco de aire, sabía que serían tiempos muy duros...

Desde ese mismo instante, Kagome optó por seguir la vida que esas mujeres las cuales Sesshoumaru tenía poder sobre ellas, las actividades que ellas tienen mientras el youkai no las necesitaba eran el bordado, las letras y algunos bailes tradicionales del lugar... eran pocas las veces que ellas salían a otra zona del castillo, casi siempre se quedaban en el Ohoku...

Pasaron algunos días desde lo ocurrido con Kagome... ella se da cuenta que Sesshoumaru no estaba por los alrededores, pues casi siempre venía una vez al día a ese extraño lugar.

La chica pregunta a las demás damas de la razón de su ausencia, y Sayo le dice que hay ocasiones en las cuales su señor estaba totalmente ausente del castillo.

.-Pero, cómo es eso?.. no lo entiendo?- preguntaba Kagome y Sayo sonríe.

.-Ah bella Kagome, hay cosas que no se nos tiene permitido saber... mi señor ha de estar muy ocupado, supongo que tú lo has de saber, puesto que eres una humana... – comentaba Sayo mientras toma uno de los mechones de la chica- ... los youkai somos una raza casi extinta, hace lo posible para que perdure un poco más...

A Kagome no le agrada ese comentario y se aleja de Sayo, ésta se extraña ante su comportamiento.

.-Si claro! Matando a los humanos a como diese lugar!...- Kagome se va de ahí, dejando helada a Sayo, sus compañeras Rika y Megumi se le acercan pero Kagome evita contacto con cualquiera de ellas, pero... cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a la más chica enfrente de ella.

.-...Kagome-san, ne?- dice ella.

.-Ah... tu...Rin-chan...- comenta extrañada Kagome.

Por unos instantes ambas se miran mútuamente y Kagome nota que realmente era una pequeña niña, eran como cinco años menor que ella... nota Higurashi como esa chica le sonríe y ella corresponde.

.-No sé, como es que una chica como tú esté en este lugar- comenta Kagome.

.-...el señor Sesshoumaru dice que soy su acompañante, pero las demás mujeres no me ven con buenos ojos- explica Rin.

Kagome mira una vez más a Rin y la invita a sentarse... a partir de ahí, ambas se conocen y no tardan en hacerse buenas amigas, no sólo porque eran humanas sino que, desde el primer instante, ambas estaban destinadas a conocerse...

Las demás mujeres observan todo eso con no muy buenos ojos, todas decían que Rin era la favorita de Sesshoumaru porque no había sido tocada, pero se extrañan mucho que Kagome la tratara como a una amiga...

Seguían pasando los días hasta que uno de esos, Kagome deseaba meterse a bañar en un arroyo que estaba a las afueras del castillo; de ese modo, se las ingenia junto con Rin para salir de ahí... las demás damas no se dan cuenta de su ausencia y al mismo tiempo, se enteran que su señor estaba ya de regreso.

.-Rin... entonces si me harías el favor de vigilar que nadie pase?- pregunta Kagome mientras se desata el obi y el kimono cae al suelo.

.-Claro Kagome-chan- comenta Rin al encontrar un buen lugar para sentarse.

Ambas estaban en esa zona y Kagome entra lentamente al agua, estaba un poco fría pero refrescante... pero ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta que algunos de los youkai, que estaban como guardia observa lo que ocurre, sin pensarlo dos veces corre para dar aviso a su amo. Cuando llega, Sesshoumaru lo observa fríamente.

.-Acaso ocurre algo?... detesto cuando me interrumpen...- eran las palabras del youkai y su guardia pide disculpas.

.-Lord Sesshoumaru, hay dos humanas en el arroyo que está en las afueras del castillo... creo que una de ellas es la más pequeña de sus damas...

Al escuchar eso, Sesshoumaru mira al guardia de forma amenazadora y sale rumbo a ese lugar, algo que detestaba por completo, era que alguien desobedeciera sus mandatos, simplemente quien hiciera eso... su sentencia de muerte estaba lista.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llega, sus pasos eran tan ligeros que no se percibían, llega a un punto donde se observaba todo... sus ojos dorados se posan en la silueta de una mujer que nadaba en ese río... pero, nunca se imaginó lo que estaba viendo...

Su mirada queda totalmente aturdida al ver a ese ser que estaba en esas aguas tranquilas, mira con detenimiento el esbelto y estético cuerpo de esa mujer, de Kagome... ella queda de pié. y es testigo de la gran belleza que poseía... su largo cabello como la noche caía en sus hombros ocultando los senos de ella...su piel blanca, como la nieve, estaba rociada de gotas de esa agua cristalina... Sesshoumaru nunca había visto tal presencia...

.-_La belleza de un verdadero ángel..._- piensa e intenta salir de sus pensamientos, pues había sido la primera vez que tenía esa clase de reacciones, parecía que nunca había visto a una mujer, a alguien como ella... como ese ángel caído del cielo.

Kagome estaba por salir del río cuando llama Rin, le extraña mucho que no estuviese cerca para que le diera sus ropas... nota al fondo, a la chica con los guardias del youkai y éste, caminando lentamente; ella se queda helada al verlo...

.-Vaya, por lo que veo causas muchos problemas... Kagome- eran sus palabras.

.-...- no podía articular palabra alguna, pero se da cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda- ... ah!- sin pensarlo dos veces se oculta en el agua pero, Sesshoumaru casi desea matarla porque lo moja.

Los guardias estaban impresionados al ver que no hacía nada, Kagome se abrazaba así misma y cierra sus ojos, como diciendo que la dejara sola mientras se vestía; Sesshoumaru sonríe un poco y mira a sus guardias.

.-Bueno, lleven a Rin con las demás... ella se quedará aquí hasta que lo desee...

.-Pero... usted, tiene cosas que hacer!- grita Jaken.

.-La dama lo decidirá...- eran sus últimas palabras mientras les da la espalda, Kagome no lo entendía por completo y se queda ahí.

Sesshoumaru se aleja un poco de ella y alza la voz, por lo que Kagome alza su vista y observa que la miraba seriamente.

.-No me iré de aquí hasta que salgas...- el youkai le sonríe, algo que a la chica casi detestó por completo, y más porque nota que tenía sus ropas en sus manos.

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru se recuesta cerca de un árbol y espera, Kagome estaba sin palabra a lo que hacía, no entendía la actitud de ese youkai hacia ella... por su mente pasó que, posiblemente la vio desnuda...

.-_Ah! ese bastardo, de seguro quiere algo! No, no saldré de aquí... _– pensaba la chica, buscaba la manera de escaparse pero le era imposible.

.-Está oscureciendo... por las noches, esta zona está atestada de demonios..- habla tranquilamente el youkai- no sería bueno encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida...

Sesshoumaru observa el kimono de Kagome y se lo acerca, percibe claramente su escencia, un ligero perfume de jazmines hace que su mirada se pose una vez más en la chica que no se movía de ahí; nota que realmente no saldría de ese lugar... no le quería dar el gusto.

.-_Esa humana realmente es terca... es diferente a las demás, al igual que su presencia... no es normal en un humano..._-piensa el youkai cuando se extraña al escuchar un ligero estornudo.

Ya era de noche y el abiente era fresco, Kagome comienza a estornudar porque el agua era más fría y el aire igual, fija su vista y se queda helada al notar que éste estaba entrando una al agua.

.-Nani?- murmura ella luego de estornudar una ves más.

.-Si sigues así, pescarás un resfriado... humana- Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella hasta envolverla en su kimono y al mismo tiempo la carga.

.-Pero, que hace! Suélteme!- ella se mueve al grado que cae al agua de nuevo, lo peor para ella era que el youkai cae junto a ella... quedando encima de ella.

Lo que más le extraña, era que no se golpeó con el fondo del río, sino que Sesshoumaru la atrapa en el momento justo, sus miradas quedan muy juntas una de la otra; la chica mira esos frios orbes dorados del youkai, su mirada la veía con detenimiento... cada zona de su cuerpo.

Hay silencio entre ambos, Sesshoumaru nota que ella se sonroja un poco... algo que era bueno para él y sin importarle, une sus labios con los de ella en un beso; ella al inicio se paraliza a tal acto, pero... siente como éste la rodea con sus brazos y sus manos pasan de su rostro húmedo hacia su cuello, de ahí... pasa ligeramente a sus costados hasta llegar a su cintura, Kagome sin darse cuenta, estaba correspondiendo... comienza a besar el rostro del youkai mientras este lanzaba un gruñido...

Los besos de ambos eran cada vez más... Sesshoumaru escucha un ligero gemido en ella, al delinear su fino cuello con su lengua, ambos se sentían como hechizados a ese instante... Kagome le había quitado ya su obi, dejando al descubierto su pecho... ambas respiraciones casi eran entrecortadas pero... de pronto, Sesshoumaru se detiene..

.-..qué pasa?... no se supone que soy tu dama?- comenta Kagome mientras siente las manos cálidas del youkai en su rostro-... dices que puedes hacer de mi lo que deseas...- la mirada de ella era un poco seria, pero sus ojos mostraban una bondad a la cual Sesshoumaru no había detectado.

Éste la ayuda a levantarse pero la abraza, ella se queda más que extrañada... luego el youkai la envuelve en lo que es su cola.

.-Es demasiado tarde,... mejor pasemos la noche aquí...- comenta Sesshoumaru mientras la tapa con su gi, estaba un poco húmedo pero no tanto, para que no pasara frío.

.-...supongo...- dice ella mientras baja su mirada y se sienta.

Para Kagome era todo muy extraño, sabía lo que hacía Sesshoumaru pero... se le hizo muy raro que se detuviera, no lo entendía. Al paso de una hora, la ropa de Kagome ya estaba seca y decide vestirse... se aleja un poco para hacerlo.

.-_Es extraño... de pronto vi una mirada en él bastante diferente, sólo tengo un mes aquí y es la primera vez que veo esa forma de ver a alguien...no lo entiendo..._- piensa y ve que la silueta del youkai, daba a entender que se vestía de igual forma.

Más tarde, ambos estaban sentados... quedaba uno frente del otro, pero el youkai no decía palabra alguna y ella se sentía un poco incómoda, sin importarle decide tomar la palabra.

.-Por qué no lo hiciste?

.-... no cuestiones- responde fríamente el youkai- ... no eres una concubina después de todo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagome se queda helada; de alguna u otra forma, había descubierto que no lo era pero nota una sonrisa en el youkai.

.-Es dificil que me engañen, en primera... una concubina no responde, contesta o da de bofetadas a su señor... sólo están para servir y contestar a lo que se le diga uno.

Todo eso, para Kagome fue algo sorpresivo pero por su mente divaga una duda... ella había escuchado de las demás damas, que Sesshoumaru podía hasta matarlas si no obedecían, alza su vista y lo mira fijamente, éste se le queda extrañado.

.-... y por qué no me has matado?- pregunta ella, sus palabras eran un poco débiles, tenía miedo a la respuesta de éste.

.-... aprende a no hablar de más, Kagome...- no le contesta la pregunta, se recuesta y se queda profundamente dormido al instante, ella lo observa por unos instantes.

Kagome en ese mismo instante se levanta y queda frente al youkai, le extrañaba que no hiciese nada, pues era alguien que no era muy querido y no estaba en plan de defensa, más bien parecía como relajado... como si supiera que nada malo ocurriría. La chica por unos instantes observa su mano derecha, y un ligero brillo aparecía... su conciencia le decía que era el momento perfecto para culminar de una buena vez su labor, pero se detiene... en hacerlo y aparecer su arma...

-_No sé... pero, lo veo y siento... que no es el ser que realmente muchos temen... siento, siento que esconde algo... no sé.. pero no siento que fuese tan... peligroso_- de ese modo, la chica regresa a su sitio y se queda dormida; el sueño la vence por completo sin importar que estaba cerca de un ser que esconde algo. 

**Fin del capítulo XXIII**

Mou! qué les pareció?... creo que Sesshoumaru fue muy malo en hacerle eso a Kagome, pero... en parte lo hizo porque quiso hacerla enojar y creo que lo logró XD, ah... tan hermoso y algo pervertido, pero bueeeno!

Mmm **_Ohoku_**, jejeje en realidad esta palabrita no me la saqué de la manga así porque si XD... tiene su historia: verán, se me ocurrió agregarla a este fic porque... hace como un año, escuchaba una estación en la radio del internet sobre anime y j-pop, entonces... el locutor habló de un programa japonés de nombre 'Ohoku' y de hecho, pasaron el tema de esa novela por el grupo Southern All Stars(un grupo japonés que ya tienen sus añitos XD).. y bueno, él comentó que trataba de la vida de las concubinas del emperador Tokugawa(para los que no sepan mucho de historia japonesa... emm es en la época donde Kenshin de Ruroken, era Battousai n.nU) que vivían en ese lugar, que se encontraba en el castillo y bueno, decía que de eso se trataba la novela y como vivían en esas circunstancias al igual que su convivencia. En fin, tanto me llamó la atención ese comentario que me imaginé a Sesshoumaru en lo mismo jejejeje... y por eso, decidí crear esto del Ohoku, una zona del castillo de este youkai donde vivían sus concubinas XD, pero... realmente no las tiene por simple diversión! no! tiene una gran razón y pronto verán a lo que me refiero!

Bueno, como ven, vemos que esta pareja ya tuvo un contacto más cercano... qué pasará?... al parecer las demás concubinas no les da mucha gracia la pequeña Rin y cuando sepan de lo ocurrido?... mou! esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Jejejeje ahora pasemos a los reviews!

**Elen-Ses:** jajajaja... pues yo creo que si XD, no se, yo no administro ese lugar... si quieres preguntale a Jaken, el te puede decir bien XD... jajajaja, pues si, nos salió el bello Sessh mujeriego pero lo hace por una buena razón que pronto lo sabrás! mou, pues... si, los dioses son muy malos -.- aunque... en la última parte de esta historia ehm, ellos serán peor! en fin... Myouga en el pasado es como un espía y no sirve para otra cosa, lo de PerriKikyou fue por una amiga y yo que la bautizamos así XD... jejeje, pues ella y Naraku se quedan en la aldea esperando alguna respuesta de Kagome mientras que los guardianes andarán por ahi cuidando de que la chica no muera por Sesshoumaru... gracias por el review hermana mayor!.. ah si, si si... espero seguir con mi fic de yami, aunque ahora no creo que sea por falta de interés o inspiración para no actualizarlo... n.nU creo que será por la escuela...y no, no quiero que pase eso! no no, aunque sea en sábado estaré actualizando! siiiiii, bueno, nos vemos hermana! XD

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** hola!... muchas gracias por tenerlas aqui de nuevo! jejejeje, así que te llamas Nancy bueno... chica, a mi me da mas gusto que a ustedes les agraden mis historias y claro! trataré de sigan siendo así de lindas como ustedes dicen... jejeje, bueno... de todas formas les agradezco que hayan dejado review! gracias por su apoyo a todas ustedes! nos vemos y cuídense! n.n

**HawkAngel XD:** jejeje, si, igual que le digo a Elen-Ses, nos salió el Sessh mujeriego! pero bueno... ya después sabrás por que lo hace realmente n.nU, pues mira, coloqué a Kagome como una concubina más porque era la única forma en la que ella podría cumplir con la misión de matarlo... también para que sea algo más original, jejeje... bueno esta Kagome no es como la del ánime o la del manga, creo que es un poco diferente o que piensas tú? y sobre el final... pues yo deseo que sea feliz, de por si estos tórtolos la pasan mal de algún otro modo... y luego no los hago felices al final?...jejeje, eso depende mucho de como siga el fic, ok?... pero estoy casi segura que será uno feliz, son RARAS las ocasiones que hago uno triste -.-... gracias por el review!

En fin, ya son todos... a todos y todas... gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic que superado los 3000 hits! wow! bueno, pues yo las dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	25. Tsuioku: Acto de valentía

**Capítulo XXIV: acto de valentía**

****

Al día siguiente, ambos seres regresaron al castillo, Jaken y Myouga estaban preocupados porque no vieron a su amo en toda la noche, pero... al ver a Kagome se imaginaron algo que comúnmente suele hacer Sesshoumaru; en cambio, éste los mira de forma seria... ya que decide dejar a Kagome personalmente al Ohoku.

Cuando llega el youkai a esa zona, sus damas se acercan a él para saber si necesitaba algo, pero éste no les hace caso y centra sus palabras sólo en Kagome.

.-Me gustaría que me acompañaras esta tarde, así que deseo verte bien arreglada... al mismo tiempo a Rin- se da la media vuelta y se va de ahí.

Megumi, Naomi y Sora abrazan a Kagome porque sería la primerza vez que ella seria acompañante de Sesshoumaru; Sayo le sonríe.

.-En ese caso, ambas deben lucir bien esta tarde, a mi señor no le gusta ver a una de sus damas si no viste adecuadamente.

.-... supongo...- comenta Kagome con la mirada abajo.

Las demás notan que a Kagome no le agradaba tanto la idea pero, Sayo se le acerca porque estuvo preocupada sobre la noche anterior.

.-Kagome... qué pasó ayer? Nos preocupamos por tu ausencia y Rin no nos dijo nada... es raro que mi señor esté molesto por ello.

.-...Sayo-san, sucedieron muchas cosas... por favor, no me obligue a decirle- las palabras de ella eran secas, pero... cuando la youkai intenta detenerla tomándola de una mano, siente una descarga la cual le hace retroceder.

.-_Nani?...qué fue esta presencia?... por un instante sentí que no era una humana común y corriente..._- piensa la youkai al ver como, Kagome se iba de ahí.

El resto de las youkai no estaban muy contentas de esa noticia, pues era como si alguien nuevo tomase su lugar, eso no les gustaba nada... pero otras más, le deseaban toda la suerte posible. Más tarde, Kagome y Rin son preparadas como fuese debido para esa tarde, Sayo pide que sacaran dos de los mejores kimonos que tenían y son peinadas del modo que ambas chicas quedan muy bien.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru estaba en una mesa... su mirada estaba ligeramente perdida, pues en todo el día no podía dejar de pensar en las cuestiones de Kagome, para él mismo era raro... pues era la primera vez que evitaba eso, algo se lo impedía.

Sus guardianes, Jaken y Myouga lo ven raro, les preocupaba que su amo estuviese tan pensativo... la pulga se acerca a él hasta quedar enfrente suyo.

.-Amo Sesshoumaru, por qué tan pensativo?... es raro en usted que éste así- pregunta Myouga.

.-Acaso... tiene que ver con la humana que llegó aquí?- pregunta Jaken mientras se acerca a él.

.-... realmente... quieren saberlo?...- el youkai los mira fijamente y ambos asienten-... ni yo mismo me lo explico, no lo entiendo... además... me di cuenta que no era una concubina como las demás, es diferente y aún así... no me atreví a matarla...

Tras escuchar eso, ambos seres se miran mútuamente, como intentando encontrar la respuesta a esa incógnita... pues su amo no actuaba de esa forma y más, al saber que esa mujer se atrevió a darle un bofetón.

.-En ese caso... amo, la comida está lista y ellas no tardan en llegar- comenta Jaken.

Sesshoumaru deja los papeles que tenía en la mesa y se va de ahí, se arregla un poco para leugo encaminarse a esa sala; un lugar bastante elegante y lleno de flores que daban un ambiente tranquilo al lugar. El youkai se sienta en su lugar a esperar a las dos chicas.

En otro lugar, Kagome y Rin se encaminaban a esa sala... Rin estaba un poco pensativa y Kagome se le acerca.

.-En qué tanto piensas... Rin-chan?- pregunta ella.

.-... en mi aldea, en mi hermano... y en mis padres, han de estar muy tristes porque no estoy con ellos.

.-Ya veo... pero, puedo saber como llegaste aquí?- pregunta Kagome en un tono casi maternal.

.-El señor Sesshoumaru atacó una aldea como la tuya Kagome-chan, pero... mis padres se fueron y me abandonaron... unos feos youkai estaban por matarme cuando él... me salvó la vida- la chica sonríe un poco a ello, y Kagome piensa que sus suposiciones de esa noche no eran tan falsas después de todo- verdad que el señor Sesshoumaru no es tan mala persona?

Cuando escucha esa pregunta, Kagome se sorprende un poco, pues no era la única que pensaba lo mismo y ella coloca su mano en el hombro de ella, mientras asiente.

.-Tienes razón...

Así, ambas llegan a esa sala; Kagome se impresiona al ver que estaba bellamente adornada de flores... Sesshoumaru por su lado, se levanta de su asiento al ver lo que observaban sus ojos: Kagome vestía un elegante kimono rojo con algunos diseños de flores de diversos colores, su cabello estaba peinado con bellas peinetas y flores... mientras que Rin, lucía un lindo kimono de color amarillo, que hacían una gran juego con sus ojos cafés, su cabello estaba peinado de la misma forma... se veía igual de bella que Kagome.

El youkai por su lado hace una pequeña reverencia a ambas chicas, éstas hacen lo mismo pero Kagome observa que igual estaba bien vestido... esa vestimenta de color azul rey y su cabello estaba peinado con una coleta alta, lo hacía verse más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Entonces, se sientan y Rin observa algo curioso... era la primera vez que veía a su señor ligeramente... ¿nervioso?

.-Admito que se ven bien ambas...- comenta un poco seco el de ojos dorados.

.-Muchas gracias mi señor...- responde Kagome, algo que para el youkai de ese castillo casi se ahoga.

.-Sucede algo señor Sesshoumaru?- pregunta Rin extrañada.

Kagome mira raro al youkai, éste guarda la compostura de nuevo y mira a la mujer sonriente.

.-Hasta que te dignas a hablarme como debe- eran sus palabras, para ella, eran un balde de agua fría pues... le decían que debía de tratar bien a Sesshoumaru y él, es el primero en decirle que se escuchaba rara.

.-Kagome-chan... está bien?- Rin mira que Kagome baja la vista y que apretaba sus puños, estaba perdiendo la paciencia...

Ella se levanta de su lugar y camina hasta el youkai, éste bebía tranquilamente pero... la mujer le quita la copa de golpe.

.-No lo entiendo... me replica que no lo trato como se debe y ahora, me dice que es raro en mi!- sus palabras eran de fastidio, éste sonríe en son de victoria, la hizo enojar.

.-...acaso intentas hacer lo mismo que la otra vez?- pregunta el youkai en plan de retarla.

.-...es un tonto!- la chica se regresa a su lugar y Rin estaba sorprendida... pero sabía que Sesshoumaru era lo que buscaba, hacerla enojar.

Momentos después, llegó la comida... que era un gran banquete después de todo, ni Kagome ni Sesshoumaru decían palabra alguna; algo para Rin, un poco estresante porque era un ambiente un poco frío.

.-Y bien... se puede saber por que se salieron del castillo?- pregunta de pronto el youkai, una pregunta un tanto inesperada para ambas.

.-...yo... señor Sesshoumaru..- balbuceaba la pequeña pero Kagome la mira, diciendo que ella respondería a dicha pregunta.

.-La verdad, yo le pedí a Rin-chan que saliéramos del castillo, porque esas aguas se me hacían irresistibles... la culpa fue mía- responde Kagome tras dejar en la mesa la copa con un poco de sake todavía.

.-Con que fue eso... – Sesshoumaru junta sus manos y las mira fijamente-... pues les prohibo que de nuevo salgan... no es una zona confiable para que anden por ahí desvestidas...

Eso último era para Kagome, casi destruye la copa pero se detiene al sentir la mano de Rin cerca de ella.

.-... y a partir de este momento, me acompañarán en mis alimentos... lo quieran o no- ordena el youkai, algo para Kagome no muy agradable y Rin... sólo asiente.

Pero, Myouga llega de pronto y queda en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, éste le dice en su oído que llegó un youkai para hablar con él; el inu se levanta de su asiento y observa a las chicas.

.-Acompáñenme- ambas no dijeron nada y le obedecieron... caminaron por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar, a lo que era otra sala mucho más elegante pero... llena de algunas velas y lo que parecía ser el lugar donde se sienta su señor.

Sesshoumaru nota que era un youkai del tipo kitsune que estaba un poco herido, al mismo tiempo... Kagome y Rin se entera que eran uno de sus informantes.

.-...Haku... qué es lo que te hace estar aquí?- pregunta serenamente mientras el youkai hace una reverencia.

.-Verá mi señor... la zona norte que tenía bajo su poder...- toma un poco de aire; Kagome y Rin sienten que la mirada de Sesshoumaru cambia a una muy seria-... los humanos la han tomado por completo y... han acabado con los soldados que tenía ahí...

Cuando escucha eso, Sesshoumaru se queda en silencio por unos segundos; por su mente decía que las cosas realmente no iban bien, sabía que esos humanos pronto acabarían con lo que él había poseído por mucho tiempo... mira a Haku y le responde:

.-Mandaré a más youkai para que los acaben... esa zona es mía desde siempre, esos humanos no deben tomarla porque así lo deseen, puedes retirarte- ordena el inu y las chicas se quedan preocupadas.

Haku se retira y el youkai observa a las dos damas... sobretodo a Kagome, para luego decirles que necesitaba estar a solas.

.-Eso... significa que...- comenta Kagome.

.-Hagan lo que deseen... quiero estar a solas unos momentos...- el youkai se retira de esa sala y ambas se quedan solas.

.-...se veía muy preocupado...- comenta Rin.

.-Así es, ojalá todo salga bien...

Entonces, decidieron caminar por los alrededores... Kagome no sabía que el castillo de ese youkai realmente era bello, Rin sabía mas o menos el lugar porque lo acompañaba mucho; ambas platicaban de cualquier cosa y se hacían compañía mutua...

Los días pasaban y Sesshoumaru de nuevo sale del castillo, pero... para la sorpresa de las damas del Ohoku, se enteran que su amo dio el permiso para que Rin y Kagome puediesen estar por todas las zonas del castillo; algo imperdonable... no permitirían que ellas ocupasen un lugar de esa clase.

En esos días de ausencia, ambas chicas se levantaban temprano y salían del Ohoku, iban por los pasillos... se sentaban a ver la bella naturaleza de esos jardines casi majestuosos... por su lado, Kagome olvidaba un poco esa misión que tenía...

Mientras tanto... Kagome se lo informaba a Bankotsu y a Saya, algo que a ellos les alegraba que no lo pasaba ya tan mal, pues había encontrado a una chica que era su gran amiga... pero, ambos guardianes notaban algo raro en el Ohoku:

.-Yo no quiero que esas humanas se queden con mi señor!- decía Sora muy enojada.

.-Así es!... esas no pueden estar con alguien como él- menciona otra.

.-Y qué haremos?... yo propongo que las matemos... mientras no está nuestro señor- propone Megumi.

En eso, Sayo aparece y queda en el centro de todas ellas, su mirada era seria... Bankotsu estaba a lado de ellas pero, como no podía ser visto por alguien más que no sea Kagome, escuchaba bien todo.

.-Esas humanas inferiores a nosotras morirán, me han dicho que están en el jardón de la zona oeste, ese que casi, ningún guardia pasa seguido; las mataremos... y así, nuestro señor volverá a nosotras- explica Sayo.

Saya desde el fondo, estaba que deseaba ahorcar a esas viejas, no permitiría que Kagome estuviese en peligro; Bankotsu regresa a él y ambos optan por decirle a su ama... lo que deseaban hacer esas tipas.

Así, las mujeres salen del Ohoku y se encaminan hacia esa zona lentamente... pero antes, se van por un pasillo diferente y tomar un atajo, eso si, no podían estar en cualquier zona del castillo pero conocían todos los pasajes secretos que daban a todos los puntos especiales del lugar.

Kagome y Rin estaban sentadas entre algunas flores, percibían ese bello aroma y veían como algunos peces se movían de un lado a otro de ese estanque... pero, Kagome siente una presencia la cual la hace girar.

.-Ban..kotsu... Saya!- la chica se extraña de verlos, Rin igual se sorprende un poco.

.-Kagome-san!... las mujeres quieren matarlas... a ambas!- dice Saya muy preocupado.

.-Nani?... pero... por que?- pregunta Rin.

.-Verán... no les gusta la idea de que ese youkai las trate diferente que a ellas...- comenta Bankotsu.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para ellos que, Bankotsu hace aparecer su Banryuu y esquiva los ataques de algunas youkai, Kagome abraza a Rin mientras éste las detiene.

.-Miren...y después de todo salió siendo una espía... no le gustará nada a mi señor- comenta Sayo.

.-No se atrevan a tocarlas!- Saya se interpone, al igual que Bankotsu prepara su espada.

Las youkai vuelven a atacar y los guardianes hacen lo mismo... Kagome por su lado evitaba a cualquier manera que se acercaran a ellas pero, se da cuenta que no podía depender de sus guardianes, no... pues recuerda que en sus manos tenía un arma, hace a un lado a Rin con cuidado y:

.-Ya basta!- grita Kagome mientras corre y queda enfrente de ellas- Bankotsu! Saya! Cuiden de Rin!- ordena ella, su mirada era seria y llena de determinación, sus guardianes la miran preocupados pero llevan a cabo sus órdenes.

.-Desde cuando tienes esa manera de ordenar?...- pregunta una youkai desafiándola.

.-No puedes estar con nuestro señor! No una humana como tú!- grita Rika.

Entonces las demás comienzan a decirle lo mismo y Kagome alza la voz, diciendo que ellas no tenían el derecho a decirle esas cosas; ella realmente estaba ahí por una tran razón...

.-Yo no sé si realmente sea humana o no, pero se que tengo una misión que los dioses me encomendaron desde tiempos inmemorables...y, es acabar con su señor...

Cuando dice esas palabras, las mujeres se quedan heladas y por eso, se preparan para pelear... no permitirían que una mujer como ella hiciese eso... pero, se paralizan al ver que alrededor de Kagome una gran aura se formaba y su mirada era muy seria; de su mano derecha aparece un tridente.. el cual ella lo blande, creando una gran cantidad de energía directo a esas mujeres...

En ese instante, las mujeres esquivan ese ataque pero, una de ellas lograr herir a Kagome en su costado, lo cual la hace caer y su tridente caiga... Bankotsu y Saya intentan acercarse pero les era imposible...

.-No, no maten a Kagome-chan!- Rin por su lado intenta detenerlas.

.-..ah... no tiene sentido todo esto...- Kagome intenta levantarse pero le cuesta trabajo- las youkai la miran con odio.

.-Claro que si! si no fuese por eso estaríamos más que libres! Ocupas su lugar como si nada! y aun así no somos libres- respondía otra más por ahí.

No sólo esa youkai decía esa clase de palabras, sino todas... hasta Sayo, les daba coraje porque desde siempre estaban a su merced y de alguna u otra forma se sentían un poco libres pero ahora, que Kagome y Rin siempre estaban con él... ellas se sentían esclavas, no podían permitirlo. Kagome cuando escucha esas palabras las mira... estaba seria pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza por ellas.

.-Si es así... váyanse de aquí... antes de que regrese Sesshoumaru, regresa hoy por la noche...- eran las palabras de Kagome antes de tener una herida más por una espada-... regresen al lugar donde provienen... si eso las hace feliz... háganlo... no... diré nada...

Se quedan sin palabra alguna, nunca imaginaron que la humana dijese esa clase de cosas; Sayo se acerca a ella:

.-No tienes autoridad alguna y te atreves a decir eso?

.-... no la tengo... pero, es mejor que se vayan... yaaaa... arg!- le dolía su herida.

.-Kagome-chan...- Rin se acerca a ella, estaba muy preocupada; la mano de Kagome estaba cerca de la suya y le habla-... vete igual, busca a tu familia... arg...

.-No!... y tú?... estás muy herida!- Rin no quería dejarla sola- además... eres mi única amiga! Me sentiré muy sola!

Kagome sonríe y coloca su mano en el rostro de la niña y la ve a los ojos, ésta se queda extrañada.

.-No, siempre estaré contigo... seremos amigas por siempre... te veré de nuevo, te lo prometo- ella le da un beso en su mejilla como sello a su promesa, así... una youkai más se acerca a ella.

.-Realmente eres una humana muy rara... pero, estaremos agradecidas por siempre a lo que has hecho...- dice Sayo.

Kagome no recibe las disculpas de todas ellas y le prometen que encontrarán a la familia de Rin... así, las mujeres se van corriendo a como diese lugar para salir del castillo y ser libres... Kagome observa que sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y mira al cielo...

.-No cumplí mi misión...- y su vista se torna borrosa, ve que una silueta casi plateada la recoje y cierra sus ojos por completo.

Sesshoumaru había llegado unos minutos después que las mujeres salieran de ahí, nota el desastre que se ocasionó y los guardias le dijeron de lo sucedido, sobretodo, que todas ellas salieron con intención de matar a sus damas 'predilectas'... deseaba aniquilarlas por esa acción pero ve que ninguna estaba; le preocupaba que Kagome y Rin estuviesen heridas y llega a la zona de lo ocurrido.

Encuentra a Kagome en el suelo boca arriba mientras que sus ojos los mantenía semi abiertos, los guardianes de ésta habían desaparecido ante su presencia; Sesshoumaru toma a Kagome y se la lleva hasta lo que son sus aposentos...

Ya estando en ese lugar, pide a sus youkai que traigan lo necesario para curarla... aún así, no entendía la razón por la cual hacía todo eso, se imaginó que ella fue quien les dijo que se fueran... piensa que de nuevo lo desobedeció... pero, le extrañaba mucho que Rin tampoco estuviese ahí, con ella...

Al paso de unas horas, Kagome abre lentamente sus ojos, se movía a duras penas y estaba muy adolorida... nota que estaba en una cama mullida y grande... un lugar muy grande y, un poco oscuro.

.-Dónde... estoy?- se pregunta mientras parpadea un poco para aclarar su vista.

.-En mis aposentos... Kagome- se escucha la voz masculina acercarse a ella.

.-Tú... Sesshoumaru-sama...- hablaba con un poco de dificultad la chica-... debía estar muerta...

.-Pero no lo estás, para serte sincero... nadie como ellas puede matarte...- comenta el youkai, algo que a Kagome le extraña mucho.

.-No?... por qué?

.-Porque relativamente no eres un humano... será mejor que descanses, mañana quiero saber que pasó exactamente.

Kagome nota que las palabras de ese youkai eran un poco suaves, como si se hubiese preocupado por ella, se queda dormida una vez más mientras que, en su mente, se decía una y otra vez que no era un youkai realmente malo... sino que, era un ser que había pasado por momentos difíciles...

Sesshoumaru sólo la observa, y cuando ésta estaba dormida por completo, se acerca a ella y acomoda algunos de sus mechones azabaches para ver su rostro.

-_Realmente eres un ángel... Kagome..._- piensa el youkai. 

**Fin del capítulo XXIV**

Mou! como ven eso! ah kami, las mujeres estuvieron a punto de matar a Kagome pero ella les hizo entender que era mejor que escaparan... y Sesshoumaru parece que está muy interesado en ella, ya que curó sus heridas y no la trató tan fríamente... que pasará?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bueno... como la ven?... desde este momento, Kagome vivirá con Sesshoumaru... y aquí fue el destino final de Rin y bueno, si analizan bien la historia, realmente la chica cumple con su promesa: en el presente, ellas son amigas de trabajo! jejeje loco no?... pues si, siempre serán amigas aunque sus destinos se sigan cruzando en diferentes tiempos...

Ahora si, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Kagome-N:** pues como viste aquí, todas se reunieron con tal de matar a Kagome y a Rin... y bueno, con respecto al Ohoku.. no es una novela de libro; cuando escuché de ello, fue sobre una telenovela n.nU de y hasta donde supe, sólo fue transmitida en Japón T.T ... ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por el review!

**Megumi-Kagome:** o.o mmm pues ya hubo lemon de esta pareja hace un tiempecito... mmm creo que fue por el capítulo 17 u 18, ya no lo recuerdo bien pero... si quieres búscalo! n.nU... mm en esta parte no sé si haya de nuevo, gracias por el review!

**INUKAN:** ya veo... pues si, decidí que en este fic Inuyasha no aparecería, ya que... hasta cierto punto, no le encuentro el caso del por qué siempre debe de aparecer, n.nU es bueno darle el protagonismo a otros personajes y en este caso, a su hermoso hermano Sesshoumaru(lo hice por eso y porque es mi personaje favorito n.nU)... creéme, si este fic al final da buenos resultados... hasta puedo hacer que en el siguiente proyecto, Kagome no salga para nada... o no sé, n.nU pero bueno... de todas maneras te agradezco que lo leas, jejeje y por tu review!.. así como la invitación de que sigas con el fic!... gracias!

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** pues si... Sesshoumaru para mi es un personaje tan hermoso(en todos los sentidos) que sería muy malo cambiarle su personalidad,... es mejor verlo todo serio y frío XD... tambíen quiero agradecerles su apoyo al fic y descuiden... después de todo, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido n.nU ... gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** pues si, es algo complejo entender la mentalidad de esas youkai, Kagome es diferente porque nunca se ha topado con esa clase de vida... más adelante ya sabrás bien de la razón por la cual tenía el Ohoku nuestro querido Sessh... mmm pues Kagome correspondió al beso por puro... seguimiento, mm y Sessh.. no lo hace porque ya sospecha(para no decir que ya sabe) que es el ángel y bueno, existen muchas estrategias para lograr que el ángel cambie de idea y no trate de matarlo... en fin, nos vemos y...gracias por el review, otra cosa... deja de estar molesta por algo que no tiene sentido, vale?...no te tomes tan en pecho las cosas...

**HawkAngel:** si, Kagome es diferente... admito que lo hago porque, hay veces que la del ánime cae un poco mal y bueno; esta es una mujer madura y bueno... a lo mejor se debe a que ella no es un ser humano común XD... mm escenas románticas, pues pueda que haya... gracias por el review!

Ya es todo, nos estamos viendo en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	26. Tsuioku: Poinsettia

**Capítulo XXV: poinsettia**

Había amanecido por completo... Sesshoumaru caminaba solo por los pasillos de su castillo, sentía un silencio embriagante por el lugar; desde siempre era silencioso de alguna y otra forma ese lugar pero, en esa ocasión lo era un poco más.

Nota que el Ohoku estaba totalmente vacío, no había alma de nadie... no se lo explicaba, parecía como si la tierra se tragase sus cuerpos y presencias pero, simplemente salieron de ese lugar en busca de algo mejor; no sin antes de intentar asesinar a las dos únicas humanas que Sesshoumaru tenía.

Mira por unos instantes esos jardines... recordaba por instantes algunos momentos, aquellos donde él encontraba a una youkai y la hacía suya, después la dejaba vivir con todas las comodidades posibles en ese pequeño lugar... así, cada una iba llegando y era lo mismo... hasta el día de hoy; el cual todas ellas se fueron y sólo quedó Kagome.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que gira su vista y mira a Kagome, se sorprende que aún estaba un poco herida pero estaba de pié, intentaba recargarse y cae de rodillas; éste corre hasta ella y ésta sonríe un poco.

.-...todas se fueron... eso es bueno...- comenta ella pero el youkai la mira serio.

.-No eres la reina de este lugar... qué te hizo hacerlo?...- pero el youkai se acerca a su oído-... puedo matarte en este mismo instante...

La chica siente un poco de miedo pero se arma de valor para decirle todo, le cuenta que esas youkai deseaban aniquilarla a ella y a Rin, porque pasában mucho tiempo con él... pero, que les dijo que después de todo...

.-Ellas deseaban ser libres... ya las tenías como esclavas por nosotras- las palabras de Kagome eran serias, Sesshoumaru la escuchaba con atención-...así que, se detuvieron y se fueron...

.-Y Rin?

.-Se fue con ellas, deseaba encontrar a su familia... me dolió que me dejara, era mi única amiga- Kagome hace un inento por levantarse pero cae, Sesshoumaru una vez más la detiene.

.-Humana tonta... tu vida estuvo en peligro por eso, realmente que me sorprendes- comenta Sesshoumaru.

Para ella era algo nuevo, nunca imaginó que ese youkai le dijese esas palabras... ella coloca sus manos en el fino rostro de ese ser.

.-Sabes algo?... no eres el ser malvado que todos dicen...- las palabras de la chica sorprenden al youkai-... tu vida... ha de ser muy.. difícil...- y pierde una vez más el conocimiento.

El youkai no lo entendía... como era que ella, se diese cuienta de algo; nadie había entrado tanto en su ser como ella, además de Rin... pero, le deja muy extrañado esas palabras. Sesshoumaru ordena una vez más que se llevaran a la chica a otro lugar que no eran sus aposentos, sino, una habitación diferente... nada que ver con el Ohoku, nada que ver con él... un lugar diferente.

Para el youkai todo era extraño, pues... desde que llegó esa mujer a su vida, algo estaba diferente... una mujer de esa clase, en un pasado ya estaría muerta bajo su poder, pero... no fue así, llegaba instantes que deseaba hacerlo pero, algo se lo impedía... igual que con Rin.

Se encontraba de nuevo pensativo cerca de uno de los estanques... Myouga se le acerca y quedando enfrente de él y sobre un barandal del lugar.

.-Amo bonito, realmente está bien? Ha estado muy pensativo... no saldrá a buscar más damas, luego de lo que hizo esa mujer...

.-No, no lo haré...- responde el youkai sin mirarlo.

.-Qué?- Myouga se queda helado a ello-... acaso, no desea hacerlo?- preguntaba casi miedoso.

.-... no tiene caso, ya no es necesario...- comenta el youkai-... sabes bien por que lo hacía no?

Myouga se queda pensativo unos segundos, recuerda que Sesshoumaru buscaba a mujeres aparte para una compañía, para encotrar a ese ángel que se dice que bajó de los cielos para llevarlo al mismo infierno; igual sabía de esa leyenda.

.-Eso... quiere decir que ya la encontró?- las palabras de la pulga eran de sorpresa, Sesshoumaru lo observa atentamente y cierra sus ojos dorados por unos instantes-... al parecer.

Jaken de igual modo llega corriendo hasta él, y respira un poco antes de hablar con su amo, éste lo escucha con atención.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama!... la humana acaba ya de despertar!- dice el sapo mientras ve la mirada del youkai.

.-De ahora en adelante quiero que le hablen con respeto... como si fuese a mi? entendido?- así, el youkai toma su camino para ver a Kagome; ambos guardianes se miran mútuamente.

.-Qué mosca le picó al amo?- pregunta Jaken.

.-... no lo sé, pero puedo decir que se alegró al saber que despertó- responde Myouga mientras observa algunas abejas acercarse a algunas flores.

A los dos les extrañaba mucho la actitud de su amo, siempre actuaba serio, frío y si se trataba de matar... era hasta cínico, para temer pero, sabían que después de todo... nadie puede ser tan malo y Sesshoumaru, no era la excepción.

.-Mm oye Myouga… no será que después de todo, le interese esa humana?- pregunta curioso Jaken y la pulga sonríe un poco.

.-Por mi encantado... ya me cansé de que haya mucha mujer aquí, aparte, una buena compañía para nuestro amo sería bueno... lo necesita- comenta Myouga.

.-Pueda que si, aunque pienso que terminará igual que las demás...- Jaken cruza sus brazos y Myouga lo mira feo.

.-No lo creo, bueno... pero si dice que es el ángel que busca... no se, puede matarla o...- Jaken lo mira extrañado.

.-Qué muera?... yo pensé que era invencible mi amo!

.-Lo és, pero si se trata de ese ángel, él puede morir bajo sus manos o ella de él... y pienso que esa humana si lo és, las heridas que tuvo eran para que muriese en ese momento.

Los dos se quedan callados y sólo esperan a ver que pasaba pero, observan que los guardianes de Kagome igual estaban presentes y, escucharon parte de la conversación.

.-Ah! quiénes son ustedes!- Jaken prepara su báculo para atacar pero Saya, llega y se lo arrebata.

.-No digas tonterías sapito- habla Saya y Bankotsu los mira serio.

.-Así que por eso tenía a tantas mujeres?... solo para buscar a esa mujer? Que para variar es Kagome-sama?- las palabras de Bankotsu eran casi amenazantes, Myouga se acerca a él hasta quedar en su nariz.

.-Jovencito! No se ponga de ese modo! Usted no es rival para mi amo!- Myouga no deseaba que algo pasara.

.-Eso no lo sé! Pero... sólo sé que desea matarla, no me importa que muera en el intento... LO MATARÉ!- era una amenaza, Saya intenta calmarlo.

.-Bakotsu... no sigas... será mejor que esperemos a ver que pasa.

.-Así es, ahora entiendo de donde sacó ese comportamiento tan poco adecuado esa humana- Jaken cruza sus brazos y mira de forma inferior a Bankotsu.

El chico se sulfura al saber que estaban insultando de alguna u otra forma a Kagome; eso era una de las cosas que más detestaba... que hablaran mal de ella.

.-Nadie habla mal de ella de ese modo!- alza la voz Bankotsu- Saya, mejor nos vamos... claro, pero estaremos al tanto de Kagome-sama.

Saya toma un poco de aire, realmente ese chico era un caso sin resolver y se van de ahí, mientras que los guardianes del youkai, piensan la manera de decirle que Kagome tan sola no está...

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru ya estaba en la habitación donde descansaba la chica, ella se sentía todavía un poco débil, pero le extraña mucho que el youkai estuviese a su lado... jugueteaba un poco con sus mechones.

.-Tú...

.-Ya era hora que despertaras, me tenías preocupado- comenta él sin dejar de mirarla.

.-Ya veo, me siento mejor... demo, qué es este lugar... Ohoku?- pregunta Kagome mientras observa a su alrededor, pues se le era totalmente diferente.

Sesshoumaru sonríe un poco a eso y le responde a la duda de ella:

.-No... no son mis aposentos y tampoco es Ohoku, es una habitación como cualquiera...- comenta el youkai mientras se levanta.

.-...mmm entiendo, por qué?- pregunta ella mientra fija su vista a otro punto.

.-No hay nadie más que tú... será mejor que te acostumbres- dice el youkai sin mirarla.

.-... me, estás dando a entender... que...- pregunta ella mientras sonríe un poco.

.-Eres la única mujer de este lugar... supongo que te mereces un mejor trato, puedes andar por todas las zonas del castillo si es lo que deseas, mis hombres te tratarán como si fuese a mi...¿alguna objeción?- las palabras de Seshsoumaru eran frías, pero para Kagome era algo muy bueno, ya lo tenía comprobado... no era tan malo después de todo.

La chica lo abraza por la espalda, éste se queda paralizado a eso pero... sonríe un poco, ella igual mientras siente esa cola tan suave.

.-La verdad... que eres un youkai muy... especial- comenta la chica y Sesshoumaru gira para quedar enfrente de ella.

.-.. no hables de más... estaré ausente unos días, no provoques problemas- parecía casi un padre a eso y ella lo mira fijamente.

.-No exagere... mi señor- sonríe ella un poco divertida.

.-..así está mejor, es momento de irme...- en ese mismo instante, Sesshoumaru estaba muy cerca de ella, ambas miradas cerca de la otra...

Estaba por besarla pero, sólo roza sus labios con los de ella y besa su frente, algo para Kagome raro y, siente sus mejillas un poco coloradas... eso no lo nota el youkai porque deja el lugar.

.-_Kami... por qué me siento de este modo?_- piensa la chica tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse y mencionar que su señor se retira.

Tras eso, Sesshoumaru prepara algunas cosas y decide irse de su castillo algunos días... nota que cuando estaba por irse, Kagome estaba presente... eso de alguna u otra forma, lo hacía sentir bien.

Kagome después de todo, se sentía ahora si un poco sola... sabía que sus guardianes habían regresado con su hermana para decirle que todo iba bien, que pronto cumplirá su misión y estará de regreso; Rin después de todo se fue y suponía que estaba en busca de sus padres... queda sentada en el suelo y se abraza a así misma.

.-Kami... que solo se siente aquí- pero, siente como algo se acerca a su cuello y succiona un poco de su sangre; ella sin pensarlo des veces se pega.

.-Ouch!

.-Ah?- Kagome aleja su mano y nota que era la pulga de Sesshoumaru... Myouga- tú, no eres vasallo de Sesshoumaru-sama?

.-...guardían... soy su guardián... ah, de verdad que su sangre es un delicioso elixir!- comenta Myouga- y dime, cómo te sientes ahora? De verdad que mi amo es muy amable con usted... hasta desea que la tratemos como a él.

.-... bien, pero... me siento sola, no tengo ya nadie aquí...- comenta la chica.

.-Descuida Kagome-san, Jaken y yo podemos hacerte compañía si así lo deseas... y sus guardianes?

.-Tampoco están aquí...- Kagome quería olvidar la conversación.

Desde ese momento, Kagome se podía decir que era como la mujer del youkai, era atendida como se debía según sus necesidades pero... se sentía realmente sola, pues ni el youkai estaba presente; ninguno de los soldados que se quedaron para cuidarla, le decían a donde iba exactamente, pero Jaken en ciertos momentos le decía que salía por lo mismo de que los humanos deseaban acabar con él, quitándole todas sus tierras y demás territorios que él tenía mucho antes que esos humanos.

Al paso que los días pasan, Kagome se daba cuenta que realmente Sesshoumaru no era el que decían que era, se le hacía lógico que el defendiera lo que era suyo, por eso atacaba a los humanos y hacía demás atrocidades, sobretodo,... era un acto se sobrevivencia; los youkai de alguna u otra forma desaparecían lentamente del panorama, de la faz de la Tierra.

En uno de esos tantos días, ella caminaba lentamente por los pasillos y estaba en compañía de Jaken y Myouga, observaba un poco el ambiente de esa zona y decide entrar a esa sala la cual presenció las palabras de Haku, con respecto a la toma de los territorios del norte.

.-Kagome-san, que intenta hacer?- pregunta Jaken curioso.

.-Mmm dar vida a este lugar... el silencio me está volviendo loca...- comenta Kagome-... sería bueno que cante algo, hacía mucho que no lo hago.

.-Qué?... pero al amo, no le gusta el ruido!- Myouga menciona eso pero Kagome no le hace caso.

De ese modo, había sacado algunas cosas que parecían ser como instrumentos, ella decía que las youkai los habían dejado y que solían bailar un poco cuando estaban en el Ohoku; pide algunos soldados que la ayudaran... los dos guardianes estaban helados a todo eso, tenían miedo que él llegara y viera todo eso.

Los soldados se sentían raros, pero... conocían algunos de esos instrumentos y los tocan un poco; Kagome por su lado saca de sus ropas, un abanico y queda en el centro de esa sala.

.-Pero...- Jaken no sabía ni que decir.

.-...jajaja, este lugar se armonizará un poco, no me gusta que esté tan frío y serio...- la chica sonríe-... Poinsettia, para todos ustedes...

Se imaginaba que estaba lleno de gente pero, sólo sus espectadores por así decirlo, eran Jaken y Myouga... después de todo deciden escucharla; los soldados comienzan a tocar algo muy ligero y Kagome inicia su canto, uno muy bello... tranquilo y suave... era como el dulce canto de un ángel:

**_Hikari no hana ga afureru machi tokubetsu na hi ni kaete yuku _**

**_Dareka no tame ni isogu hito ga iki kau mado no soto _**

Ella camina un poco mientras movía con gran ligereza su abanico, sus movimientos eran delicados.. dignos de una bella bailarina, los guardianes del youkai no se imaginaron que ella, pudiese cantar de ese modo... observan que ella seguía cantando:

**_Kanojo to hanasu toki no anata hajimete miseru amai kao _**

**_Kanpai shiyou deaeta koto purezento nai kedo _**

Mientras cantaba, abría un poco su abanico del modo que ocultaba su rostro un poco, luego se acerca a los guardianes y queda de su lado, su voz era algo especial... les gustaba a esos dos seres:

**_Shirazu shirazu atatameta kimochi konna toki ni mitsuketemo _**

**_Kakusu basho ga nai kara sono mama kizuka nufuri o shita _**

****

Después, Kagome se aleja de ellos y oculta una ves más su rostro con el abanico, camina por los alrededores hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín donde sonríe al ver esos bellos lirio,s que adornaban el pequeño estanque y toma un poco de aire para seguir cantando... una bella sonrisa salía de su interior para darle más vida a esa extraña canción:

**_Kakegae no nai tomodachi da yo dare yori watashi inoru kara _**

**_Hazukashi sugite ienai kedo futari no shiawase o _**

****

**_Dakedo dakedo anata to watashi no mukashiba nashi oogesa ni _**

**_Kanojo no shiranai goro no anata tokuige ni hanashita_**

****

El resto de los soldados estaban extrañados a ese extraño suceso, pues nunca en su vida habían escuchado el canto de alguien; Sesshoumaru de alguna u otra forma, evitaba esa clase de actividades en el castillo... para que no se den cuenta de la presencia de su propiedad. Todos comienzan a acercarse al lugar donde Kagome cantaba...

Pero a las afueras, Sesshoumaru y otros de sus soldados habían llegado y percibe una pequeña voz en el interior del lugar.

.-Qué es esto?- pregunta un poco serio.

.-Parece... un canto...- responde uno de sus youkai.

.-Nani?... cómo es eso? se supone que está prohibido!- el youkai entra de inmediato a su castillo y camina hasta llegar a esa sala, cual va siendo su sorpresa que Kagome era la mujer que estaba cantando.

Sin dudarlo dos veces hace a un lado a los demás soldados y vasallos para llegar enfrente de la chica, ésta por su lado, parecía que no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero gira su vista y ..

.-Qué es todo esto?- sus palabras eran serias.

.-Ah... yo... este...- Kagome estaba helada a eso pero, se acerca a él y toma su mano mientras lo ve de frente.

**_Koi no hana yo sono tsubomi no mama fukaku fukaku nemure _**

****

El youkai por su lado, escuchaba con atención esa melodía... le hacía sentirse tranquilo y siente que la chica queda detrás de ella y se da la vuelta para verla una ves más, ella toma su rostro para verlo de frente una vez más:

**_Koi no hana yo sono tsubomi no mama fukaku fukaku nemure _**

**_Koi no hana yo sono tsubomi no mama fukaku fukaku nemure_**

****

Sesshoumaru toma las manos de Kagome y parecía como hechizado a ese canto casi celestial... todos estaban sorprendidos a lo que ocurría, pero ella se separa de él lentamente... es como si comunicara algo misterioso con sus palabras, con sus movimientos... con su voz.

Ella queda a pocos pasos de distancia, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos:

**_Koi no hana yo mezameru goro ni wa haru ga haru ga otozureru _**

Al decir esa parte, Kagome ya estaba un poco más alejada, y sus ojos lo miraban fijamente; con su abanico.. comienza a descender hasta quedar de rodillas ante él:

**_Yasashiku kaeri michi o terasu _**

**_Tsuki wa nanika o iitage de _**

**_Omae mo hitori naiteiru no? _**

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella, y le da su mano... la cual invitaba a su dama a que se levantara y ella lentamente lo va haciendo mientras deja caer su abanico semi abierto:

**_Tsuyogari janai yone _**

****

**_Tsuyogari janai yone... _**

****

Tras decir eso, ella estaba cerca del youkai una ves más y termina su bello canto besando suvamente una de las manos de éste, y verlo a los ojos:

**_Kagayaiteiru no wa.. _**

****

Había sido una bella melodía, los guardianes estaban fascinados y más, porque era la primera vez que escuchaban cantar a alguien de ese modo; era como si esas notas alegres iluminaban ese lugar oscuro... pero Sesshoumaru la mira desafiante, quería una explicación a eso.

.-Tu castillo parece una tumba... ya era hora de darle un poco de vida...- responde Kagome mientras toma su abanico.

.-Pero has desobedecido mis mandatos!- alza su voz Sesshoumaru, sus soldados deciden mejor dejarlos solos.

.-Usted mismo me dijo que podía hacer lo que deseara, así que mi deseo en este momento era cantar!- la chica lo mira de frente, eso no le gustó a Sesshoumaru.

Pero tenía razón, nunca le especificó que no podía hacer eso, así que guarda silencio un poco y Kagome entiende que ella tenía razón...

.-...si que eres una mujer testaruda!- responde Sesshoumaru muy enojado.

.-Así que eso piensas?... bien, usted es el youkai más enojón!- Kagome igual alza su voz, podía ser amable pero enojada, era bastante agresiva.

Tanto Myouga como Jaken, pedían a kami que el youkai no intentara matarla... pues veían que tenía a su espada Sounnga en su cinto.

.-A mi nadie me habla de ese modo! Ni menos tú!- responde una vez más Sesshoumaru y Kagome se acerca a él.

.-Ah! además de enojón es un cobarde y un maldito!... ah!- grita Kagome más que enojada, eso... si no le gusto al youkai.

Al decir eso, Kagome se aterra al ver la mirada casi asesina de él, los guardianes intentaban intervenir pero, no podían. El youkai se acerca lentamente a ella y estaba a punto de golpearla, ella cierra sus ojos pero...

.-No tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir como yo lo hago...- el youkai se detuvo a pocos centímetros de hacerle daño.

.-...kami...- ella sentía el miedo recorrer sus venas y luego nota como se alejaba de ella para retirarse de ahí; sólo se escucha la puerta casi caer por la fuerza con la cual la había cerrado.

Ella respiraba casi entrecortadamente y cae de rodillas, no aguanta más y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, Jaken y Myouga se acercan a ella para ver si estaba bien.

.-No debió decir eso Kagome-san...- Jaken se acerca a ella.

.-Así es, realmente se contuvo a hacerle daño... esas palabras fueron realmente hirientes- comenta Myouga mientras limpia un poco sus lágrimas.

.-... gomen, es que... kami, esto.. esto es muy dificil...- y oculta su rostro con sus manos y mechones.

Kagome se levanta y se va corriendo de ahí... los guardianes solo esperaban que se solucionen las cosas, pues por sus mentes, vagaba la idea de que esa mujer, de que Kagome puediese ser la mujer que le diera esa felicidad que Sesshoumaru siempre tuvo restringida...

**Fin del capítulo XXV**

Mou! qué les pareció? Kagome cantando a 'escondidas' de Sesshoumaru y lo peor de todo, los dos han discutido y Kagome se pasó un poco, no lo creen así?... y más, la reacción del youkai fue especial, acaso guarda un secreto importante? qué será de su relación?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity.

Y bueno, ya se dieron cuenta de cual fue el objetivo del Ohoku, él buscaba a todas las damas porque una de ellas sería ese ángel que tanto se habla y no es más que Kagome; ahora que sabe que ella es ese ángel, ya no necesita del Ohoku... XD

Mmm bueno, la canción que aquí aparece, se llama **_Poinsettia_**... es una canción muy linda, su cantante no es más que **_ Hitomi Shimatani_**(quien canta Angelus, último opening de Inuyasha) y bueno,... les deberé la traducción porque la dejé a medias n.nU... ya que, al no ser una canción muy común, no existe por otros medios alguna traducción... así que me di la tarea de hacerlo por mis propios medios y... la verdad que fue mucho el trabajo que, decidí dejarla por la paz, aparte... ya se me venía encima este capítulo y no podía dejarlo pendiente más tiempo...

Shimatani canta siempre pop, pero esta canción recae mucho al estilo ENKA, que es la música tradicional... mm florklórica(Hitomi Shimatani en sus indicios cantaba Enka XD).. la verdad que se las recomiendo porque es muy bonita (a pesar de la falta de traducción -.-U)... y como en la música de Inuyasha, predominan los instrumentos orientales, decidí que sería bueno colocar esta canción, además que una vez que andaba escuchándola, me imaginé a Kagome bailando y cantándola, loco no?... en fin, es momento de pasar a los reviews!

**Elen-Ses:** pues si,... Kagome las hizo reaccionar y ahora son libres, el Ohoku ha quedado vacío y Kagome ya tiene muchas libertades que Sesshoumaru le permitió, aunque esto que pasó aquí... no se, mmm bueno el youkai le tenía cierto aprecio a Rin porque era muy pequeña y como ella decía, él la salvó y por eso se quedó con él... supongo que de algún otro modo, Sesshoumaru no es tan frío... XD... gracias por el review.

**Kagome-N:** pues si,... casi matan a Kagome... hasta donde pueden llegar los celos XD, pues... ni yo sé si Rin logró encontrar a su familia, eso ya se los dejo como un tema abierto para ustedes, un pequeño hilo que dejo al aire XD... jejeje, pues por algo suele ser tan malo Sesshoumaru,... Kagome le sigue teniendo un poco de rencor por lo de su padre pero,... cuando conozca un secreto de él... entenderá muchas cosas... sigue leyendo! gracias por el review!

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** mou, pues... creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más de romance y lemon... pues haré lo posible para que aparezca XD, y bueno... me da gusto que les agrade mi fic! sigan leyendo! gracias por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** ya veo... ah, no te preocupes, tru tranquila con ponerte al corriente, jejeje me da gusto que te agraden y muchas gracias por el review! ojalá tengas pronto internet! n.n

**HawkAngel XD:** jejeje. gracias por el review y sigue leyendo!... que bueno que te gustó!

**INUKAN:** jajaja si?... pues si, creo que este Sesshoumaru es un tanto seductor ahora que lo veo bien, jejeje... opino lo mismo, sería kawaii tener a alguien así como él XD, en fin... gracias por tu review y ojalá te haya gustado este capi igual!

**AhomeHb:** no te preocupes, los estudios son más importantes! jejeje... pero bueno, es agradable verte de nuevo por aqui! y bueno... sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por el review!

**Meg-ek:** gracias!... muchas gracias por tu apoyo! jejeje... descuida por los reviews!...jejeje pues no falta mucho para el romance, y ya verás eso de la traición y otras cosas, emmm puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa XD... gracias por el review!

Mou, ya son todos! uf!... es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!...

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	27. Tsuioku: mi pasado es la oscuridad

**Capítulo XXVI: mi pasado es la oscuridad de mi presente**

Después de lo ocurrido, todo era frío y tranquilo como siempre en el castillo; nunguno de ellos se miraban o decían palabra alguna... era un poco tenso el ambiente que se vivía.

Kagome como siempre, caminaba ahora sola por los pasillos de ese castillo, se sentía mal de decirle eso al youkai pero, se preguntaba.. a que grado fue esas palabras que dijo que hasta sus guardianes dijeron que eran hirientes; al mismo tiempo... quería entender lo que le dijo Sesshoumaru, con respecto a la forma de vivir...

Mientras eso ocurría, Sesshoumaru solía observarla desde lejos... aparte de que esas palabras no se las esperaba, su orgullo le impedía acercarse a ella.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama, hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos con ese semblante... triste- comenta Myouga.

.-Así es!... no deje que esas palabras lo afecten amo bonito!- Jaken saltaba para que el youkai le hiciese caso.

No escucha a ninguno de los dos, su mente estaba totalmente perdida... fija su mirada dorada que en ese instante era un poco triste hacia ellos:

.-Ella... en parte tiene razón... eso soy para ellos... – deja sin palabras a sus guardianes-... pero, no imaginé alguien así... lo dijera.

Se deja caer en una silla, toma un poco de aire... piensa una y otra vez que no entendía como dejó que le hablara de ese modo; nadie trataba así al youkai mas poderoso y temible de todos los tiempos; en otras circunstancias, la hubiese matado... ya no estaría viva para contarlo, no lo entendía.

.-Pude matarla... debí matarla... demo, por qué no lo hice?- se preguntaba una y otra vez.

.-No será que es el ángel que busca?- pregunta Jaken.

.-... ella lo es, y debo matarla pero... no puedo- toca su cabeza, era la primera vez que la confusión ataca su mente, sus pensamientos.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama, acaso... siente algo especial por ella?... por Kagome-san?- Myouga le hace esa pregunta, inesperada para él.

Al escucharla alza su vista por un momento... nunca había pasado eso por su mente; por un momento imaginó que, son palabras tontas por parte de su pulga.

.-...sentir... algo... por ella?- se pregunta y mira a Myouga tras posarse en su mano.

.-Señor, nadie está excluido para sentir esas emociones universales... sólo vealo así, si no sintiese algo por ella, Kagome-san estaría muerta bajo su poder... o lo que digo son mentiras?- comenta Myouga con una sonirsa en sus labios.

Él asiente, la pulga anciana no decía mentiras... el youkai coloca su cabeza en su frente, pues no creía que alguien como él estuviese...

.-Me he enamorado de esa humana... sin darme cuenta, desde el día que fui a atacar su aldea, su belleza me deslumbró, al igual que el brillo de las plumas de un ángel divino...- dice esas palabras y se levanta de su asiento.

.-Nani?- Jaken no lo creía-... realmente lo que está diciendo es cierto?...

.-... no me cuestiones Jaken, que locura... y para variar del único ser que me puede matar... que puede mandarme al mismo infierno, al que estoy condenado por los dioses.

Tras decir eso, se va de ahí... sus guardianes sienten un poco de alegría al saber que Sesshoumaru, puede ser un poco feliz.

.-El amo... siempre será igual, ne?- comenta Myouga.

.-Hai, esperemos que todo se arregle- responde Jaken.

Mientras tanto, Kagome observaba unas sakura, observa como sus bellos pétalos rosados o blancos caían al suelo, se movían al compás del viento, detiene alguno de sus mechones porque le obstruían ese bello espectáculo; tenía miedo que el youkai no la tratase como antes... se arrepentía casi por completo a lo que le dijo.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llega, observa como su dama se deleitaba con esos pequeños pétalos que caían lenta y elegantemente; ella siente su presencia y gira su vista, sus mechones de tinta oscura cubren parte de su rostro, pero sus ojos, sus ojos cafés lo miraban fijamente... esperando alguna respuesta.

.-Disculpa... no fue...- comenta la chica pero Sesshoumaru la silencia con una mirada realmente penetrante.

.-Lo dicho está... sólo, cuida lo que dices... pero, debo decir que lo que dijiste... pueda que sea cierto- el youkai estaba su lado y observaba ese espectáculo natural.

.-Cómo... yo.. estaba molesta... no me di cuenta de lo que decía...

.-Por algunas razones uno puede comportarse como es...- Kagome se extraña ante esas palabras.

.-...qué quiere decirme?- pregunta ella.

La chica no entiende la actitud de ese ser, sólo siente como tomaba su mano y la acercaba a ella, sus orbes dorados se posaban en los cafés de ella, estaba por decirle algo.

.-Soy como dices... gracias a seres como ustedes, los humanos...- explica Sesshoumaru sin soltarla aún.

Kagome se da cuenta que el youkai estaba por decirle algo muy importante, nota que la invita a sentarse a su lado y lo escucha atentamente:

.-Los youkai como sabes... siempre fuimos buscados por los humanos... ambas razas no pueden vivir en este mundo y por lógica, todos pelean por vivir...

Cuenta Sesshoumaru que en un pasado remoto, los youkai vivían en esas tierras, todo era muy bello pero los humanos comenzaron a extenderse del modo que... poco a poco, los youkai desaparecían de ese lugar.

De la raza de Sesshoumaru, él fue el único que sobrevivió... sólo pocos youkai sobreviven, pero... que él siempre estuvo en peligro, pues los humanos deseaban matarlo a como diese lugar...

.-Perdí a mis padres muy pequeño... casi siendo un cachorro... de hecho, debería estar muerto pero no, sigo aquí...

.-Por qué lo dices?... eso.. es muy cruel... – comenta la chica sin palabras.

Perdió a sus padres en un ataque de los humanos a sus tierras, el igual fue víctima de sus armas pero.. ve como sus padres youkai morían, de una forma verdaderamente terrible;... sentía la muerte en sus venas y no; en un día nuevo, tras la pelea se da cuenta que seguía vivo y desde ese instante, su odio hacia los humanos nacía.

.-Los humanos me perseguían y hasta los mismos niños me rechazaban... tuve que vivir en las sombras para no ser visto... pero, mi deseo era verlos muertos...

En su camino hacia la venganza de los humanos, encuentra en un lugar abandonado, una espada extraña... pero al tocarla, siente un poder impresionante... muy poderoso y con ello, su deseo por vengarse era más fuerte.

.-Por eso Sounnga siempre está conmigo... somos uno...

Y al paso del tiempo, el youkai fue reconocido por su fuerza y más, porque no tenía sentimiento alguno al matar a los humanos... comienza a matar a unos, luego fue sin importar hombres, mujeres o niños... después fueron familias y por último, decidió por tomar las aldeas de humanos... y tomaba a las mujeres para su satisfacción... pero, eso lo hacía porque ya tenía una respuesta a la razón por la cual no podía morir...

La misma espada se lo dijo, al momento de que la tomó...

.-_Sesshoumaru... con esta arma, puedes matar al único ser que puede acabar con tu vida- dice la espada y el joven youkai estaba sin palabras. _

_.-Como sabes que... no puedo morir?... cómo?- pregunta el youkai confundido. _

_.-Porque... estoy hecho con el mismo material que el arma que posee un ángel... los dioses no quieren ver a un ser inferior como los youkai, a su altura... _

Así era, los dioses temían que un youkai fuese mucho más fuerte que ellos y mandaron a un ser celestial para matarlo.

.-_Si es así... contigo puedo ser invencible, hacia ese castigo..?- pregunta. _

_.-Así es... joven Sesshoumaru, pero... tú puedes matar a ese ángel para evitar tu sentencia, ella llegará a ti a tu castillo como alguien cercano... tenlo presente... Sesshoumaru... _

Tras decir esas palabras, el youkai no duda ni un solo instante en tomar posesión de esa espada y es así, como su obsesión por encontrar a ese ángel inicia con la creación del Ohoku, de esa zona donde vivián esas mujeres que tomaba por suyas...

Seguían pasando los años y Sesshoumaru mataba a todo ser que se interpusiera en su camino... detestaba la traición... detestaba la debilidad... a los humanos, sólo con verlos... con percibir su detestable olor... su sangre hervía y sus deseos de matarlos rondaban por su mente, tomaba a Sounnga y los mataba...

Era de ese modo con el cual fue reconocido como el youkai mas poderoso, más peligroso y el peor de todos... logró establecer un castillo y vive a las sombras de los humanos...

Kagome estaba helada ante ese relato, nunca imaginó que la vida de ese youkai haya sido tan dura y sobretodo, tan solitaria... pues nunca tuvo a nadie que lo acompañara en su dolor, en ese odio hacia los de su raza.

.-... imposible...- Kagome no podía creer todo ese relato, comienza a llorar.

.-Supongo que ya entiendes lo que me molestó... te escuchaste igual que ellos- responde el youkai sin mirarla.

.-Yo... kami gomen... no volveré a decirte algo asi... no- y sin pensarlo dos veces abraza al youkai, éste al principio se siente un poco raro.

.-...

.-Yo... no dejaré que te hagan eso... no, yo no soy como ellos... porque tú después de todo,.. me di cuenta que no eres ese ser que dicen... nooo... tú... eres bueno.,..

Hablaba entre sollozos, el youkai sentía una gran calidez que lo invadía y corresponde al gesto de la humana... nunca se había sentido tan mal, ella le hacía sentir algo que nunca sentía... siempre estuvo solo y ahora, esa humana llegó para iluminarle la vida.

.-...Kagome... no llores... pero, creo que después de todo... tu eres diferente a ellos, porque para mi...

En eso, el youkai se levanta y mira la oscuridad de esa noche, pues el Sol se ocultó por completo y Kagome esperaba esas últimas palabras.

.-... quien diríra que yo... me enamorara de alguien como tú... Kagome- la chica se queda sin palabras a ello y baja su vista, Sesshoumaru lo nota y se siente un poco incómodo.

.-... – la chica siente como el youkai toma de forma delicada su barbilla y la mira a los ojos, su mirada era otra.

.-Gomen na sai si te incomodé...

.-No es eso, yo... no sé que decir...

Kagome lo abraza de pronto y éste siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ella sonríe ante esas palabras y contesta:

.-... para mi es muy especial... Sesshoumaru-sama... lo quiero... mi señor...- Kagome lo mira a los ojos y, éste nota que lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón.

.-... deja de decirme así... sólo dime Sesshoumaru- el youkai abraza con dulzura a la chica; era algo que realmente deseaba, y la besa...

El youkai puede disfrutar de ese delicioso elixir divino de sus labios, suaves y rosados... Kagome gime un poco al sentir que labio superior era mordisqueado de forma sensual por parte del youkai. Ambos... se quedan ahí, observando a la luna que había sido testigo de ello.

Después de ese bello suceso... para el castillo era una grata felicidad, pues el youkai mostraba una felicidad la cual daba casi vida a ese lugar; Kagome siempre estaba a su lado. Salían y caminaban por esos bellos jardines tomados de las manos... intercambiaban miradas y no dudaban cualquier instante en decirse lo cuanto se querían.

Pero... de nuevo el youkai tenía que irse, eso no le gustaba nada a Kagome, pues se sentía muy sola...

.-Kagome-san! No se ponga triste, él regresará con bien!- Myouga intenta alegrar a Kagome pero siempre era imposible.

Siempre era así... ahora ella se preocupaba mucho por su ausencia, observaba hacia la entrada... para ver si no llegaba, deseaba recibirlo con una gran sonrisa...

Una de esas noches, el youkai más temido llega... estaba realmente furioso y tenía algunas heridas, su mirada era fulminante y Kagome se da cuenta; corre hacia él y pregunta por su bienestar.

.-Sesshoumaru! Qué te ha ocurrido?- pregunta la mujer muy preocupada.

.-Lo.. de siempre...- dice el youkai sin mirarla, ella se imagina que acabó de nuevo con humanos y lo abraza.

.-No importa... estás herido, deja que te cure... – el youkai no pone objeción alguna y ella lo lleva hasta sus aposentos, pide ayuda de Jaken y Myouga para que le traigan lo necesario.

Era una noche lluviosa cuando llegó, y con mucho cuidado Kagome se ocupaba de él... le dolía verlo así, pues sabía muy bien las razones por las que lo hacía. Limpia cada una de sus heridas para luego colocarles algún remedio y vendarlas... todo en silencio, ninguno palabra alguna decían...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando había vendado su espalda, notaba las cicatrices que tenía y recuesta su cabeza en él, eso lo extraña un poco.

.-Ocurre algo Kagome?

.-Nada.. simplemente... miraba esas marcas tuyas...no quiero sigas con eso, no tiene sentido, me preocupas mucho..- la chica lo abraza por la espalda y el youkai suspira un poco, luego gira su vista hacia ella.

Era un ambiente casi oscuro, sólo la luz de las velas alumbraban un poco ese lugar.. Sesshoumaru mira fijamente a la chica y la besa suavemente.

.-Ya no... me iré de aquí...- tras besarla decide abrazarla, quería sentir ese embriagante aroma a jazmines a los cuales era casi un adicto a ello.

.-No te vayas... me siento sola, me preocupo mucho cada vez que te vas de aquí- eran las palabras de la chica tras recostar su cabeza en el pecho del youkai.

Sesshoumaru por su lado le promete que no lo hará y besa su cuello con delicadeza, ella siente un ligero ecalofrío al cual hace que coloque sus manos en el rostro de él, y comience a bersarlo... éste por su lado, observa el kimono de la chica e introduce sus manos para sentir la suave piel de ella.

Ambos comienzan a besarse en cada parte de sus cuerpos, el youkai le quita por completo ese kimono dejándola desnuda... sus manos pasaban por completo... cada parte, sus manos rozaban con la suave piel de ese ser y al mismo tiempo masajeaban sus suaves pechos... como pequeños copos de nieve...

Kagome cae y queda debajo del youkai, ella tapizaba su pecho vendado con sus besos y suben hasta mordisquear un poco el lobillo de la oreja de Sesshoumaru, provocándole un gruñido... y él la besa una vez más para luego dejar un camino que iba de sus labios, cuello y hasta su ombligo, Kagome sonríe un poco a causa de ese cosquilleo y llega a su entrepierna.

Para ese momento, un trueno cae en el lugar.. iluminando un poco el lugar aunque... las velas se habían apagado casi al instante.. sólo quedaba una, la cual iluminaba un pequeño punto del lugar.

En ese momento solo eran ellos dos... la luz creada por esos truenos muestra como las caricias de ambos eran mucho más aceleradas, el youkai parecía más que hechizado ante ese cuerpo, fino.. blanco... y delicado... los cabellos de tinta nocturna de Kagome, se entrelazan con los plateados de ese ser... Sesshoumaru lamía lenta y lujuriosamente el pecho del ángel que tenía prisionera en su larga cola, así como ella besaba con pasión sus cabellos...

Mientras eso ocurría, lentamente el youkai tomaba las manos de esa chica, con una de sus manos las ahce prisionera, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

.-... eres... un tramposo- musita la mujer y éste sonríe.

.-Tú eres mía.. y de nadie más,...mi hermosa Kagome- responde Sesshoumaru antes de tapizarla una vez más con sus labios, sus manos...provocando un gemido que vuelve más loco a ese youkai de mirada fría...

Tanto su cola como sus brazos, liberan a la chica... ella toca el cuerpo de su señor con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de la más fina porcelana; eso hace sonreír al youkai, lo hace sentir en un éxtasis total, y más... al sentir esos finos labios carmesí humedecer su cuerpo... de sentir como delineaba con sus dedos cada marca de sus viejas cicatrices...lo hacía con una delicadeza que lo envolvía en un hechizo, donde no tenía alguna cura para evitarlo...

Kagome siente el miembro del youkai excitado y lo toca un poco, eso hace que de los labios de ese youkai surga un pequeño gemido y la aprisione con su cola.. era una forma de decir eran sólo ellos dos; nadie más... ella siente un poco la presión y rasguña un poco a Sesshoumaru.

Entonces... el youkai pasa sus manos por las piernas de ella y ve ese punto, besa el rostro de la chica para verla luego a los ojos.

Ella lo abraza rodeando sus manos en el cuello de éste y él, penentra en ella... siente un poco de dolor pero es silenciado por un beso casi fugaz.

.-No te haré daño... mi ángel...- ella sonríe un poco a sus palabras.

.-Sé... que no lo harás... mi youkai..

Y de ese modo, sus almas eran una sola.. Sesshoumaru se movía ligeramente pero su ritmo aceleraba poco a poco, mientras que Kagome sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración era entrecortada... su voz que un pequeño susurro que dejaba, provocaba casi locura en el youkai... besándola una y otra ves más... y ella correspondía de la misma manera...

Había llegado el momento cumbre para los dos... sus cuerpos estaban bañados de un ligero sudor y sus miradas se cruzaban, a pesar de que la última vela se había apagado y ella queda encima de su youkai... mientras que los dedos de sus manos, ambos se entrelazaban, como símbolo de que esa unión sería eterna... para siempre.

Al dia siguiente, la mujer de cabellos azabaches abre sus ojos.. pues un aroma muy peculiar la hace despertar, nota que a su lado había unas pequeñas sakura, queda sentada y observa que estaba todo repleto de esas flores... blancas y rosadas, se maravilla al ver eso y ve que Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella, vestía una yukata de color violeta y la mira.

.-Buenos días... Kagome.

.-Sesshoumaru... esto... es tan bello...- las palabras de la chica llenan de felicidad al youkai que la besa en su cuello- Ah... travieso!...- dice ella en tono divertido.

.-Mmm.. pues eres mía en este instante...- Sesshoumaru lo dice y ella lo mira seria.

.-Si claro!... lo mismo de seguro le decías al resto de esas youkai, ne?- parecía un poco celosa y él, mira a otro lado.

.-Keh... pero tú- él toma su rostro y la mira fijamente- eres ya mi única mujer...

Kagome aprovecha ese momento para besarlo de forma sorpresiva y éste la abraza, para alejarse de ella un poco.

.-Pasa algo?- pregunta ella.

.-... vayamos a caminar... vístete...

De ese modo, él sale del lugar para darle oportunidad de que ella se prepare... se levanta y huele un poco más esas sakura que alegraban el lugar, decide tomar un baño...

Unas horas después ella había salido, vestía un kimono azul cielo con su obi azul rey... su escote provocaba que sus hombros estuviesen totalmente descubiertos y ligeramente sus finos pechos; camina hasta llegar a un jardín donde el youkai ya la esperaba, ella nota que los cabellos de éste estaban peinados con una coleta alta y vestía bastante elegante.

.-Es momento...

Ella asiente y los dos salen del castillo para caminar por los alrededores... ella siente que toma su mano y la lleva a un lugar el cual no sabía su existencia; no era mucho el camino pero de vez en cuando, se detenían... Kagome lo aprovechaba para ver ese bello paisaje y luego le pregunta varias veces a Sesshoumaru a donde iban, pero él, no decía palabra alguna.

Después... la chica ve que estaban en una colina, era una vista preciosa y podía ver todo desde ahí, el atardecer estaba en su punto máximo y nota como el youkai se acercaba colocando su barbilla en su hombro, atrapándola con sus brazos a su alrededor.

.-Es hermoso... verdad?... – comenta él.

.-Hai!... tan bello...

.-Pero no tanto como tu belleza mi Kagome- al decir eso, el youkai se separa un poco para sacar algo de sus ropas, dejando a Kagome un poco curiosa.

El youkai saca una caja no muy grande del modo que se la muestra a Kagome, ésta le pregunta que era y éste, la abre...

.-Kami! Qué belleza!- ella se impresiona al ver un hermoso collar... que tenía un rubí y a su alrededor los brillentes que lo rodeaban.

.-Es una joya del occidente... las damas como tú suelen usarlas, la conseguí especialmente para ti... mi querida Kagome.

Kagome nunca había visto esa clase de joyas, era realmente hermosa y elegante del modo que lo abraza en forma de agradecimiento y por ello, le pide que se la coloque.

.-Úsala siempre, pues adorna de forma bella tu fino cuello-... el youkai percibe el aroma de ella para abrazarla de nuevo- te amo...

Cuando Kagome escucha esas palabras, se siente muy contenta del modo que le dice lo mismo y al mismo tiempo besa sus manos.

.-Yo igual te amo... Sesshoumaru- pero el youkai se acerca a ella, para decirle algo en su oído.

.-Si es así... ángel enviado por los dioses... eres él único ser que puede matarme... realmente, lo harías?

Kagome se queda helada a ello, el youkai sabía cual era su objetivo desde siempre pero, esperó hasta el mejor momento para decírselo.

.-... cómo lo sabes?- pregunta ella.

.-Te dije que nadie me engaña...

.-Lo soy... pero, no puedo hacerlo... no te puedo matar porque mi felicidad se iría contigo... no mereces tal castigo- pasa su mano por su rostro y él, la miraba fijamente.

.-Yo tampoco puedo matarte, no puedo porque eres la persona a quien realmente amo...- las palabras del youkai hacen que Kagome le prometa algo.

.-No te mataré... nunca, por nada del mundo... si los dioses me castigan por ello... recibiré gustosa mi castigo... y más estando a tu lado...

.-Yo igual... no te mataré... Kagome.

De ese modo, sellan esa promesa con un dulce beso... mientras que el atardecer estaba terminando; tras ese momento, Sesshoumaru toma las manos de Kagome.

.-Puedes irte si así lo deseas... – dice el youkai.

.-Nani?... pero...

.-Regresa si quieres un tiempo con tus seres, para que sepan que estás bien...

Le dolía un poco decir esas palabras pero sabía que era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer, dejar libre de alguna u otra forma a Kagome y ella estaba alegre pero, la tristeza le embriagaba... pues había estado con él ya bastante tiempo... dos años exactamente y éste, le pedía que se fuera con su hermana...

Kagome se lo agradece y regresan al castillo para prepararse, ella deseaba ver a su hermana bien y a sus guardianes... Sesshoumaru la acompaña hasta las cercanías de ahí.

.-Sesshoumaru... yo, regresaré a ti y por siempre...- decía ella mientras se despedía besándolo en su mejilla.

Éste no dice nada y observa como ella se adentraba a la aldea, restablecida y hermosa como antes... entre los arbustos la vería, y velaría por ella, ya que pronto estaría con él... por siempre... 

**Fin del capítulo XXVI**

Oh kami, como pueden ver... ellos dos ya están juntos! aquí está el lemon y ojalá les haya gustado... n.nU traté de hacerlo ligeramente diferente al anterior por cuestión del tiempo en el que ocurre... XD

Como pueden ver, aquí se vio el momento en que Kagome recibe ese extraño collar que estuvo aparieciendo en los primeros capítulos de este fic... no sé si recuerdan que Naraku, antes de ir a una fiesta, le dio un collar parecido.. así como Sesshoumaru se la roba (en lo que fue su primer beso XD)... o, aquella joya que le puso a Kagome cuando ella decidió quedarse a vivir?... pues bueno, esa joya... es la misma que apareció en este capítulo...mmm si, también es la misma que aparece en el prólogo de la historia...

Pues bien, esta joya no la he tomado mucho en cuenta pero... realmente es algo importante, así como otros elementos.. de hecho, los sucesos que van ocurriendo en esta historia... son algunos recuerdos que aparecieron en lo que fue la primera parte y un poco en la segunda parte, pueda que algunos hayan cambiado un poco pero... realmente son los mismos... y bueno, yo les recomiendo de que si me han seguido en este fic y no han leído los otros capis (ojo, sobretodo el prólogo), se los lean... ya que a partir del siguiente capítulo... mm las cosas no irán tan bien como iban, y bueno... pueda que sea hasta un poco confuso n.nU.. ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Elen-Ses:** hola!... mm bueno, debo decir que el capítulo anterior la verdad lo hice por esa canción,...porque no tiene mucha relevancia, creo que igual lo hice para relajar un poquito, aunque fue como una intro de lo que pasó en este capítulo... pues ya se sabe con un poco más certeza, la razón por la cual Sesshoumaru es como es...además de otras cosas XD,... pues si,... nos salio mujeriego pero ahora, ya será fiel solo a Kagome... en fin, espero que haya sido de agrado este capítulo... gracias por el review! ciao!

**fany:** jajaja, claro que contesto los mensajes! a veces puedo tardarme pero termino hacíendolo y con mucho gusto n.n !... bueno, me da gusto que ya hallas leído los fics, n.nU perdona por el tiempo que te dedicaste a buscar Itsumo... jejeje, si, admito que los hago sufrir pero casi siempre eso se recompensa con un final feliz (no suelo escribir finales tristes).. y en este fic, adelanto que no faltará eso... n.nU es necesario hacerlo! luego ya verán a me refiero!... ah de los reviews, no te preocupes... jejeje, de todas maneras gracias por el que me enviaste y bueno, pues ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo!

**Kagome-N:** jajajaja... pues si, esa clase de comportamientos es por la época en que se vivía en ese instante, yo tampoco le diría 'mi señor'... XD pero bueno, sip... aqui se vio un poco de lemon, ojalá te haya gustado!.. así como que ellos dos ya están juntos, gracias por el review!

**Hitoki-chan:** jejeje.. si, yo igual soy de México...gracias!... emm pues aquí estpa otro capítulo que ojalá te haya gustado, graicas por el review!...n.nU...hay que tener espíritu mexicano siempre eh?.. .no solo por fiestas patrias, vale?

**HawkAngel:** jejejeje.. pues si, Kagome se lució bastante con esa canción... jejeje sip, es muy bonita esa melodía que hasta yo intenté imitarla! XD pero bueno... yo haría lo mismo con tal de tener a Sessh bello en mi pod...ejem a mi lado XD, en fin... que bueno que te gustó y ojalá este igual! gracias por el review!

Bueno... creo que son todos, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	28. Tsuioku: Regreso a casa

**Capítulo XXVII: regreso a casa**

Cuando Kagome llegó a la aldea, muchas personas se quedaron extrañados... habían pasado casi dos años desde que la chica, hija del difunto general Hiro Higurashi, había dejado el lugar para estar con el youkai más temido; era un milagro que estuviese bien.

Muchos de esas personas se acercaron a la chica y la abrazan, ella estaba contenta porque después de tod,o ya se encontraba con personas que conocía y no se sentía tan sola en el castillo de Sesshoumaru.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kikyou y Naraku se dieron cuenta de su llegada, Kagome se lanza a su hermana y le dice que la extrañó mucho, ella por su lado le decía lo mismo.

.-No imaginamos que puedas estar aquí, Kagome- comenta Naraku.

.-Sesshoumaru fue quien me dejó ir...- musita tales palabras que a ellos los deja muy extrañados.

.-Será mejor que entras a casa hermana, debes estar cansada del viaje...

Kikyou se lleva a su hermana al interior de su casa, ya no era el lugar deslumbrante que habían vivido desde antes, ya que gracias al ataque del Lord, perdieron casi todo... Naraku estaba más tranquilo de ver a Kagome sana y salva pero, no entendía como era que regresó sin estar herida o algo asi...

Cuando Kagome se fue a darse un baño, Kikyou se acerca al sacerdote muy seria, no entendía ese extraño regreso de su hermana.

.-No lo entiendo, qué habrá pasado para que ella no regresara muerta o algo asi?- se pregunta Kikyou mientras observa a Naraku.

.-Es algo que debemos de ver, pero por lo que veo... no ha cumplido con su misión...- murmura.

.-Qué?... pero...- Kikyou no lo entendía del todo.

.-Lo digo porque aún puedo percibir la presencia de ese ser... sé que anda cerca, pueda que esté vigilando a Kagome.

En ese mismo instante fija su vista a una ventana, al fondo había un bosque y en el interior de éste, estaba Sesshoumaru siendo testigo de lo que ocurría.

.-_Ese hombre... ha sentido mi presencia, debo ser más cauteloso.._- piensa el youkai para desaparecerse de ahí.

Kagome sale de su baño y suspira un poco, nota que el lugar había cambiado un poco y se mira en el espejo que tenía enfrente; ella igual había cambiado, el tiempo la había cambiado... ya no tenía ese rostro de chica adolescente risueña, era de toda una mujer en ese mismo momento, después de todo, maduró mucho estando en ese castillo...

.-No imaginé que haya pasado tanto tiempo...-murmura- pero, siento que ya no soy de aquí,... ya me había acostumbrado a estar con él...

Fija su vista en su futón, estaba encima de ello, una pequeña caja la cual contenía el regalo de su youkai, se acerca a él y lo abre, toma la joya entre sus dedos para apreciarla un poco... se sentía halagada a tan bello presente.

.-Mi bello... Sesshoumaru-sama...

.-Hermana... será mejor que vengas a comer...- su hermana estaba en la entrada de su habitación, del modo que la saca de sus pensamientos, Kagome obedece y deja la joya encima.

No se da cuenta que sus guardianes aparecen en ese lugar y estaban igual de extrañados a su llegada.

.-Estoy muy feliz de que Kagome-sama esté entre nosotros de nuevo!- eran las palabras de un contento Saya, pero Bankotsu mira serio la joya.

.-Igual... pero, es raro, ese youkai como es que la dejó libre?- se preguntaba y toma la joya- esto sólo existe en el occidente... realmente que me impresiona.

.-Igual a mi Bankotsu, pero... no notaste que ella estaba más... feliz?- hace el comentario Saya mientras observa la joya.

.-Puede ser... ella lo dirá- eso al guardián no le gustó mucho pero, no puede cuestionar las decisiones de su ama.

Mas tarde, los tres comen algo y Kikyou toma la palabra mientras ve a su hermana... quería saber la razón de su regreso y si, cumplió su deber.

-Hermana, ya que estás aquí, nos puedes decir si has logrado tu objetivo... si has acabado con ese youkai?- pregunta Kikyou mirándola seriamente.

.-Así es Kagome... dinos- pide lo mismo Naraku.

Kagome por su lado se detiene, lo había recordado... durante ese tiempo que vivió con el youkai evitó hacer uso de su arma para matarlo, llegó un instante que podía hacerlo pero lo olvidó, además... le prometió a ese ser que era dueño de su ser y su corazón, que nunca en la vida lo mataría... que no llevaría su malvado ser al otro mundo, al lugar que merecía.

.-...no, no lo he hecho aún- responde la chica con la vista en la mesa.

.-Cómo?- Naraku se levanta de la mesa sin palabras, mientras que Kikyou le pide una explicación.

.-No lo he hecho porque no lo veo necesario...- las palabras de Kagome eran más serias.

.-Kagome! Pero... tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese ser acabó con todo... nuestra aldea, con... nuestro padre!- su hermana igual estaba molesta, toma a Kagome de sus ropas para mirarla de frente, la mirada de ella era tranquila y un poco triste.

.-No es tan malo... Sesshoumaru no es tan malo... él es así porque la vida se lo pidió ser, nosotros tenemos la culpa de que sea así...

Ninguno de los presentes lo entendía bien, la chica se levanta de la mesa y se retira, no quería escuchar más... nota que sus guardianes observaban la joya.

.-Bankotsu... Saya...- la chica corre a ellos y abraza a Bankotsu, éste se extraña a la actitud de ella.

.-Kagome-sama... es agradable saber que se encuentra bien, me da gusto- las palabras del chico eran amables, abraza de igual forma a la chica.

.-Si, regresé porque Sesshoumaru me dejó ir, han ocurrido muchas cosas...

Saya se sorprende y le pide si les cuenta todo lo ocurrido, ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo hace, a sus dos guardianes les cuenta que ambos sienten algo muy grande, los dos se amaban y ella le prometió al youkai que nunca, lo mataría al mismo tiempo que él a ella. Una hora después ambos seres estaban enterados de ello... sin palabras.

.-Así que, eso sucedió?...- pregunta Saya.

.-Hai Saya, por eso aún no he hecho nada... no pienso cumplir mi misión...- la chica sonríe y Bankotsu la mira preocupado.

.-Realmente es la decisión que desea?- pregunta el chico.

La chica nota la tristeza en su guardían y se acerca a él, ella le dice que Sesshoumaru no sería capaz en ese mismo instante en hacerle algo, ya que desde el inicio se contuvo... Bankotsu toma sus manos y besa su frente; era lo más que podía hacer, deseaba que ella realmente fuese feliz.

Kagome sonríe y decide tomar un poco de aire, había pasado tiempo desde que dejó su aldea y ahora estaba de regreso, se sentía bien pero un poco incómoda, ella estaría ahí por unos cuantos días porque tenía pensado regresar con su youkai... solo deseaba saber de su hermana y de la aldea.

No se da cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella de forma sigilosa, gira su vista y nota a Naraku; la mirada de este era fija en ella, sus palabras suaves.

.-La verdad que he extrañado su bella presencia, Kagome- comenta el sacerdote.

.-Supongo... todo bien de seguro, ne?- pregunta ella al evitar su mirada.

.-Así es, todo esto regresó a la normalidad... de verdad que usted ha calmado al youkai... eso me agrada.

Naraku se acerca a la chica del modo que ambas miradas estaban muy cerca una de la otra, Kagome no entendía lo que ocurría... los ojos de fuego de Naraku no dejaban de verla... su bello rostro, sus finos labios.

.-Ahora que estás aquí... me encantaría que estuvieses a mi lado, eres una bella mujer- Kagome no podía moverse, siente un escalofrío en su interior y, siente los labios de ese ser posarse en los de ella.

Naraku la besaba pero, se detiene al instante... siente una presencia imponente detrás de él y Kagome se sorprende al ver a Sesshoumaru presente.

.-Déjala...- eran sus palabras.

.-Tú, acaso la vigilas? Ella está segura aquí...- las palabras de Naraku eran desafiantes y se acerca a Kagome.

.-Lo pensé pero ahora... tan segura no lo está- se acerca a ellos y la mirada del youkai era fría, caso amenazadora; Kagome se suelta ante Naraku y queda en medio de ellos.

.-No... Sesshoumaru no es necesario!

Cuando escucha eso, Naraku mira seriamente a Sesshoumaru... desde el instante que conoció a Kagome sintió una gran atracción hacia ella, se sentía hechizado ante la presencia celestial de esa mujer.. pero, se dio cuenta que el youkai tomaba la mano de Kagome y ella lo miraba preocupada y extrañada, al estar ahí.

Al final, se va de ahí pero.. no permitiría que ese demonio siga vivo, su deseo de verlo en el infierno era ahora, mucho más grande. La pareja se queda a solas.

.-Por qué... estás aquí?- pregunta ella.

.-Vigilarte, sólo eso- dice Sesshoumaru sécamente.

.-No era necesario, sé cuidarme sola- comenta Kagome la juguetear un poco con sus cabellos.

.-No lo creo, cuánto tiempo seguirás aquí?- pregunta el youkai.

.-Unos días más...

Sesshoumaru se sentía un poco más tranquilo por ello, la abraza con delicadeza y no duda ni un solo instante en besarla, en probar una vez más el elixir de la locura de los labios de su ángel, ella igual siente esos brazos protectores y cálidos que le decían que era sólo de él y de nadie más... dejan que ese bello y romántico momento los envuelva, pero en la casita... Naraku estaba muy molesto.

.-Y qué mosca te picó Naraku?- pregunta la hermana mayor.

.-Qué ese youkai anda aquí, pero... que locura Kikyou, el youkai la reclamó como suya... como no, no imaginé que hasta el ser más cruel fuese débil ante el amor...- hablaba con ironía el sacerdote.

Kikyou entendía ahora por qué Kagome regresó, y más su comportamiento ligeramente más alegre... sobretodo, que vio por casualidades de la vida, la joya que le regaló ese ser, tampoco le gustaba esa idea; no podía aceptar que Kagome hiciese eso.

.-Mmm sabes Naraku, podemos utilizar a Kagome para matar al youkai... sabes?- la mirada de Kikyou mostraba una gran idea, Naraku decide escucharla con atención.

.-Qué cosa?- pregunta curioso.

.-...ella dice que no estará por mucho tiempo, cuando se vaya, la seguiremos... los soldados del terrateniente estarán pendientes y de ese modo, todos obligaremos que Kagome lo mate.

.-Es, una gran idea... me agrada, así que ve con el terrateniente y planea todo como se debe.

Así, Kikyou decide prepararse y se va de la aldea lo antes posible, Naraku mira hacia la oscuridad del bosque en espera de esa chica.

Pasaban algunos días y Kagome se sentía muy alegre estando ahí... sus guardianes la acompañaban a casi todos lados, caminaba por la aldea, entre el bosque y siempre sabía que Sesshoumaru la cuidaba desde lejos, esperaba el momento para regresar juntos y vivir en paz, algo que ambos deseaban ya.

En una de esas ocasiones, Kagome estaba sola en un arroyo... miraba su reflejo en el agua y refrescaba un poco sus pies, sus guardianes habían ido a buscar algunas flores para ella, sobretodo Bankotsu.

Kagome de pronto nota que estaba rodeada de hombres que parecían ladrones, ella se espanta un poco porque uno de ellos, le apunta en su cuello una espada.

.-Que suerte tenemos chicos, una linda mujer... jejejeje- comenta uno de ellos.

.-Será mejor que seas obediente o te puede ir muy mal- en ese instante, el hombre toma del brazo a la fuerza a Kagome.

.-Suéltenme!- gritaba enojada.

.-Jajajaja encima agresiva!... así son más...

No termina de hablar porque una espada que Kagome conocía a la perfección sale de los arbustos y mata al instante a ese pobre hombre, su cuerpo cae al arroyo mientras que su sangre, se confundía con el agua.

.-Nani?- uno de los ladrones se quedan helados.

.-Sesshoumaru...- la chica nota que de los arbustos, aparece la silueta de ese youkai.

Los ladrones se quedan helados porque éste caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al cuerpo de uno de ellos, saca la espada de su cabeza y la agita un poco, detestaba verla cubierta de sangre humana.

.-Ah.. pero... si es Lord Sesshoumaru!- grita uno de ellos.

.-Qué va! Es nuestra oportunidad para matarlo!- comenta uno de ellos.

De ese modo, los ladrones intentan atacar al youkai, éste sonríe un poco divertido y decide usar el poder de Sounnga.

.-Estúpidos humanos... Gokuryuuha!

De la espada aparece un viento de color negro, Kagome estaba detrás del youkai para evitar ser herida, estaba totalmente impresionada al poder de su espada... ésta crea una esfera de color negro la cual Sesshoumaru lanza, los ladrones no tienen escapatoria alguna y mueren al instante.

El lugar queda un poco destruido pero para el youkai era lo de menos, gira su vista y mira a Kagome, revisa si no estaba herida de algo.

.-Estás bien?- le dice tras guardar a Sounnga en su vaina.

.-Si... gracias Sesshoumaru.

.-Ahora entiendes que debo estar detrás de ti?... y tus guardianes?- pregunta al ver que no había nadie más que ella.

.-No andan lejos- contesta la chica.

En ese momento, Bankotsu llega preocupado porque ve a los ladrones muertos y se topa con Sesshoumaru, Saya llega al final y se sorprende a lo ocurrido.

.-Pero.. qué pasó aquí?

.-Todo está bien Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru me salvó la vida- responde la chica.

.-Kagome-sama! Está bien?- Saya estaba igual de preocupado.

.-Je, si...

.-Esa irresponsabilidad puede costarles caro, no deberían dejar a su ama sola...- el youkai por su lado se da la vuelta, para Bankotsu era el colmo.

.-No tiene derecho a decir esa clase de cosas!- era su contestación.

El youkai no le dice más pero, mira a Kagome por última vez.

.-Cuándo regresarás?

.-Mañana mismo...pero, iré sola, no quiero que haya más problemas...- comenta ella.

.-De acuerdo...- Sesshoumaru se pierde entre los arbustos y Saya deseaba matar a ese detestable youkai, no le caía bien.

.-Ahhhh! Es odioso! Y testarudo!- Saya quería golpearlo y Bankotsu se sentía casi humillado a esas palabras.

Kagome por su lado sonríe un poco, le daba gracia que ellos se enfadaran de ese modo, Bankotsu lo nota.

.-Kagome-sama.. que le ve de gracioso?

.-Jajajaja nada, no se enojen... tuve la culpa yo después de todo pero, Sesshoumaru es taan tontito que, no captará que yo fui quien les pidió que me buscaran algunas flores- extrañada al no ver alguna flor- eh... bueno, qué pasó con las flores?

Tanto Saya como Bankotsu se miran mútuamente, se les había olvidado por completo y su ama los veía seríamente; el joven le pide disculpas a las cuales ella acepta gustosa, para que luego les dijera que en otra ocasión fueran por ellas.

Había llegado el momento en el que Kagome tenía que despedirse de todos... Kikyou por su lado había regresado y tenía todo listo, nadie más que ellos dos, sabían lo que iban a realizar.

.-Hermana... te extrañaré mucho, regresaré pronto- se despide Kagome de ella.

.-Cuídate hermana..

.-Kagome, que tu camino sea seguro- comenta Naraku mientras se despide de ella.

Entonces Kagome toma un caballo y se va de ahí, sus guardianes igual la acompañan, aunque sería por una parte del camino, pues Sesshoumaru la esperaría en una zona. Mientras tanto, Kikyou y Naraku se miran.

.-Todo listo Kikyou?

.-Así es Naraku...- ella le señala que había algunos soldados y Naraku llama a la mayoría de los aldeanos.

.-Bien! Escuchen todos! Dentro de dos días ese youkai morirá! Todos emprendaremos el camino para llegar al castillo de ese maldito Sesshoumaru!

Los aldeanos al instante estaban de acuerdo con ello, Kikyou ordena a los soldados que siguieran a Kagome y a sus guardianes pero antes de ello, la hermana les da a ellos, un pequeño rosario que se lo colocan en su muñeca.

.-Con esto, nadie... ni Sesshoumaru sentirá sus presencias...es momento que vayan y después, regresen para decirnos el verdadero camino- ordena Kikyou y los soldados se retiran. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y sus guardianes iban a todo galope, a la chica no le gustaba que Sesshoumaru la esperara tanto tiempo, aunque... no le importaba nada en ese instante, sólo ver al youkai una vez más.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo ve ahí, Jaken y Myouga se alegran al ver su presencia.. el youkai se acerca a ella y la ayuda a bajarse del caballo.

.-Todo bien?

.-Si Sesshoumaru- pero fija sus miradas en sus guardianes, sabía que tenía que despedirse de ellos, pues era lo mejor- amigos...

.-Kagome-sama, queremos quedarnos con usted...- comenta Bankotsu mientras queda a sus pies.

.-No Bankotsu... regresen a la aldea, es mejor que cuiden a mi hermana... – ella acaricia su cabello mientras lo ve con ternura, el guardián sin dudarlo besa sus manos.

-Kagome-sama, no nos pida eso!- Saya no quería irse.

.-Se los ordeno, por favor... de todas formas más adelante regresaré allá, ne Sesshoumaru?- lo mira mientras sonríe un poco.

.-Si, ella puede regresar a su aldea cuando lo desee.

.-Kagome-sama,... si es así, cuídese mucho, si pasa algo malo iremos a verla lo más pronto posible- eran las palabras de su fiel Bankotsu, ella asiente y de ese modo les dice adiós.

Sesshoumaru junto con ella y sus guardianes, emprenden el camino directo al castillo; después de todo, parecía que la paz en ellos estaba presente... pero lo que no sabían, era que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir, algo... que puede cambiar el destino de sus vidas...

**Fin del capítulo XXVII**

Kami! las cosas se han vuelto tensas!... Kikyou y Naraku han ideado algo para matar a Sesshoumaru, Kaogme parece que no se ha dado cuenta... qué pasara? ambos podrán ser felices?...el destino les tiene una sorpresa, la cual no se imaginan en lo absoluto... Kagome podrá realizar su misión o, Sesshoumaru terminará acabando con su vida?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Mou! debo decirles que la parte del tsuioku está por concluir muy pronto, y deben de estar cada vez más atentos porque las claves se desatarán ya, para dar paso a la última parte de esta historia, jejeje y gracias a todos ustedes por seguirla, por dejar sus comentarios!... ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Nadesko:** mou, muchas gracias... me da gusto que te agrade el fic, ... mm sobre actualizar, pues lo hago semanalmente, entre el viernes y el sabado; así que descuida, no me atraso para actualizar!... gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** ahm... deja decirte que el lemon, tan planeado no lo estuvo, n.nU fue algo inesperado... supongo que lo que dices es cierto; aunque.. para que te salgan bien... necesitas estar tranquila, inspirada y otros elementos más... creo que en ese momento andaba un poco tensa XD, bueno... gracias por la observación y bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo!... adios!

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** hola chicas, me agrada mucho saber que les gustó, gracias por el review y sobre el romance... trataré que haya mas n.nU aunque ahorita ya comienza lo no muy alegre. ciao!

**Kagome-N:** jajaja bueno, Sessh precisamente no fue el que recogió las flores, fueron sus guardianes pero.. el se encargó de colocarlas en la habitación XD, como te diste cuenta.. Naraku y Kikyou traman algo... jejeje, gracias por el review!

Bueno, son todos y les agradezco mucho que lo sigan leyendo... nos vemos en la siguiente actualizaición de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	29. Tsuioku: Preludio de un momento crítico

**Capítulo XXVIII: preludio de un momento crítico**

****

Bankotsu y Saya se fueron muy tristes a la aldea, sobretodo el joven... le rompía el corazón saber que su amada protegida no estaría casi más tiempo con él.

.-Bankotsu, hasta cuando estarás así de trágico?... por más que quisieras, no podía ser imposible lo que sientes por ella.

El chico no la escucha, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos... le daba un poco de celos ese Sesshoumaru pero entendía a la perfección, que su protegida era muy feliz.

.-Saya, cállate quieres?...- Bankotsu silencia a su compañero y éste se asusta al ver que tenía la Banryuu en sus manos y muy cerca de él.

.-Kami... espera! Yo.. este...

.-Baka, no es a ti.

El chico de piel morena se había detenido por completo y siente un ambiente un poco extraño, había sacado su espada y en ese mismo instante la lanza; Saya se queda helado a lo que ve... pues se escucha el lamento de un hombre.

Los dos seres se acercan y se quedan helados al ver que era un soldado, pero reconocen que era del terrateniente que una vez Hiro Higurashi sirvió.

.-Pero... cómo llegó este humano?- Saya estaba sin palabras y el joven ve que había algunos más.

.-Por kami... como llegaron hasta aquí?- se pregunta Bankotsu.

Notan que esos soldados se van corriendo y el chico los detiene al amenazarlos con su Banryuu; lo cual los deja aterrados, pues no conocían a ese ser extraño.

.-A donde van?- sus palabras eran amenazadoras, los soldados por lógica se asustan.

.-Usted... quién... es?- pregunta un soldado pero Bankotsu lo empuja hasta un árbol.

.-Eso es lo de menos! Por qué nos seguían? RESPONDA!- el chico realmente estaba furioso, pues de alguna otra forma, le decía que tenía que ver con Kagome.

.-...nos mandaron... quieren... la ubicación del castillo... de ese youkai- habla entrecortadamente, asustaba la mirada del chico.

.-Y QUÉ MAS?... QUIEN LOS MANDÓ?- alza más la voz, Saya ya tenía miedo, su compañero enojado... daba mucho miedo.

.-Este... Kikyou-san, ella...

Cuando escuchan eso, los dos guardianes se miran mútuamente, no entendían por que la hermana de Kagome haría tal cosa, nunca lo imaginaron de ella.

.-... bien, nos has servido! Sigan con lo que hacían... que no levanten sospechas de nosotros!- golpea al soldado y hace que se vayan. Pasado unos minutos, el chico estaba más furioso.

.-Bankotsu...

.-Vayamos a la aldea pronto, quiero ver eso... – en ese momento, el guardián se encamina con más prisa para ver lo que planeaba la hermana de Kagome.

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Sesshoumaru habían llegado al castillo... muchos de los guardias del youkai les da gusto verla de regreso, pues ya era una persona importante en ese lugar.

.-Kagome-san y se quedará ya aquí?- pregunta Jaken contento.

.-Supongo que si, no tengo a donde más ir... ya no me siento cómoda en mi lugar de origen- la chica coloca su mano en la cabeza del sapo.

.-Eso es bueno! Kagome-san no nos abandonará, más!- Myouga salta contento en el hombro de su amo.

Sesshoumaru igual se siente contento a ello, pues quería mucho a Kagome y deseaba tenerla cerca de él mucho tiempo... Kagome sonríe y se retira de ellos.

.-Pasó algo amo?- pregunta la pulga curiosa.

.-Déjala, le agrada estar aquí... es mejor que terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente- hace el comentario el youkai mientras que la pulga asiente; Jaken los sigue igual.

Por otro lado, en lo que era la aldea, Kikyou y Naraku esperaban el regreso de los soldados, ambos estan ansiosos de saber la ubicación exacta del castillo; Kikyou en un pasado estuvo a punto de descubrirla pero... el único sobreviviente no llegó a decirle a tiempo donde estaba.

.-Crees que funcione Kikyou?- pregunta Naraku.

.-Asi es, esos amuletos que tienen en sus muñecas ni el más fuerte youkai puede detectar la presencia de quien los use- explica la mujer bastante seria.

.-Y... si, Kagome llega a oponerse?... su razón tuvo para no eliminarlo desde antes.

Kikyou se queda en silencio unos segundos, nunca se le pasó por su mente eso, mira fijamente a Naraku.

.-Por qué lo dices?

.-...lo que te dije... el youkai está enamorado de ella- comenta Naraku ligeramente molesto.

.-Ese bastardo mató a nuestro padre, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, con tal de ver a ese demonio muerto!

Naraku observa a Kikyou que estaba muy molesta y asiente, estaba de lado de ella... de alguna u otra forma matarían a Sesshoumaru, sin importar si Kagome lo acepte o no.

Kagome por su lado, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo... ella escucha la voz de Sesshoumaru en el interior de una de las salas y abre la puerta con mucho cuidado; nota que el youkai hablaba con otros seres... parecía de algo importante:

.-Bien, entonces el ataque será dentro de un mes...- habla Sesshoumaru mirando de frente a los youkai.

.-Entonces ya está Lord Sesshoumaru, será una gran victoria para todos...- comenta un youkai de los presentes.

.-Esos humanos aprenderán después de todo, que parte de estas tierras son nuestras- un segundo youkai hace su comentario.

La chica escucha con atención todo eso y toma un poco de aire, eso significaba que pronto él la dejaría de nuevo sola, no cuestionaba las acciones de él pero le dolía verlo irse... y más, sin saber si regresará con bien. Nota que los youkai se van y Sesshoumaru habla.

.-Ya puedes entrar Kagome... – le dice.

.-Eh?

.-Te escuché, ese suspiro tuyo fue delatador- sonríe un poco el youkai.

Kagome entra a la sala y se siente un poco apenada, Sesshoumaru la invita a que se siente a su lado.

.-Entonces... te irás dentro de un mes?- pregunta la chica un poco triste.

.-Asi es Kagome, solo espero que no se lleve mucho tiempo- responde Sesshoumaru mientras acaricia un poco su cabellera azabache.

.-No sorporto estar sola en tu castillo... si te vas, sólo ten cuidado- comenta la chica tras recargar su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

.-Descuida... sabes bien que nadie más que tu, puede acabar con mi vida... recuérdalo bien- dice esas últimas palabras en el oído de ella, Kagome se sonroja un poco.

.-Lo sé, es un poco extraño... y si es así... qué será de nuestras vidas?...

El youkai se extraña al escuchar eso, nunca se lo había preguntado.

.-A qué te refieres?- pregunta el youkai.

.-A que... si este extraño destino que nos ata, hará que perduremos siempre?... o moriremos como todos?... envejecemos y luego la muerte?- pregunta Kagome.

.-Ni idea, yo he vivido mucho tiempo, casi conocí a tu verdadero yo... al ángel que enviaron los dioses.

La chica estaba curiosa a ello, le pidió que le contara más de ese ángel, éste gustoso la deleita un poco.

.-Si, ese ángel bajó de los cielos a buscarme pero nunca me encontró, ella murió pero dejó descendencia.. es así como se creó la familia de los Higurashi, pero veo que tu... eres su bella imagen.

.-De veras?

.-Ajá, pero dudo mucho que haya sido tan respondona como otras- su tono era divertido, tenía la intención de hacerla enojar.

.-Ah! cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Kagome se molesta ante ese comentario.

.-Jejejejejeje... pero me agradas más tu- Sesshoumaru besa su frente y con eso calma a la chica.

.-Más te vale... me puedo encelar.

Los dos se quedan ahí solos, parecen que se quedan dormidos pero... Sesshoumaru sabía que pasara lo que pasara, su destino era estar juntos o morir por causa del otro, así estaba escrito en esa extraña profecía que los tienen atados.

Jaken y Myouga se encontraban en uno de los jardines del palacio, les extrañaba un poco que Sesshoumaru no los llamara tras la reunión con los demás.

.-Lo más seguro sea que Kagome-sama esté con él, por eso no nos llamó- comenta Jaken al tomar una flor y observarla.

.-Ah si, molestamos al amo si está con ella... – sonríe Myouga.

.-Sabes Myouga... a mi me da gusto que el amo Sesshoumaru esté contento, ya no le veo esa tristeza en sus ojos, muy a pesar de que sea quien es.- opina Jaken.

.-Así es, yo pienso lo mismo... estoy contento por ello, pienso que Kagome-sama era la mujer destinada después de todo para él.

.-Pero.. dice el amo que, ella es la única que puede darle muerte!

La pulga asiente ante eso, pero en el fondo sentía que ella nunca haría eso, pues Kagome igual amaba a ese youkai; sería incapaz de traicionarlo.

.-Aún así... hay algo que me incomoda- comenta Myouga al ver el cielo del atardecer.

Jaken lo mira detenidamente y se da cuenta que la pulga estaba bastante preocupado, su mirada estaba fija en ese cielo, en ese ambiente, pues de pronto cambió:

.-Siento que algo malo está por ocurrir Jaken, no sé pero... no sientes el ambiente ligeramente tenso?- pregunta la pulga al sapo.

.-Mmm, sí logro sentirlo- dice Jaken tras cerrar unos segundos sus ojos.

.-..sabes, pienso que tiene que ver con ellos, con el amo y Kagome-sama.

.-Myouga! No se precipite tanto! No creo que pase algo tan malo para ellos estén afectados!

.-Puede ser... no lo sé, sólo pido a los dioses que no afecte la felicidad de ambos, ya que si así fuera... la historia se repetiría de nuevo, hasta que uno de ellos muera a manos del otro.

Sus palabras ensombrecen el lugar, ambos guardianes se quedan en silencio porque tenían un gran temor... que las palabras de Sesshoumaru sobre esa extraña profecía se cumplieran, no sería un buen final para ambos seres que después de todo, sentían ese sentimiento tan cálido.

En ese momento, Jaken gira su vista al instante... nota que había un humano que observaba el lugar y que al instante se va de ahí.

.-Ah?... cómo un humano puede estar ahí!- grita Jaken asustado, Myouga se le acerca extrañado.

.-Qué dices? Eso es imposible!

Pero el sapo le señala que había un segundo hombre que revisaba el lugar, se quedan helados... por sus mentes pasaba la idea de que alguien los siguió y ellos, no se dieron cuenta.

.-Por todos los kamis! Han encontrado el castillo del amo! Qué haremos ahora?- pregunta Jaken asustado.

.-Tiene que saberlo!... Sesshoumaru-sama debe enterarse y cuanto antes!- Myouga salta para que sea visto.

Es así como los guardianes corren en busca de su amo, no les importaba en absoluto si interrumían algo, era de vida a o muerte esa noticia, esa alerta.

Ya era de noche cuando los soldados había regresado a la aldea, Kikyou y Naraku estaban fuera de la casa.. querían escuchar todo el informe.

.-Kikyou-san, hemos encontrado el castillo de Sesshoumaru, está pasando la montaña que tenemos enfrente... es una zona bastante desértica, se nota que vive ahí.

.-Y Kagome-san, la vieron?- pregunta Naraku.

.-No, el castillo parecía solitario después de todo...- dice uno de los soldados.

.-No importa... el caso que la ubicación del castillo es lo que deseaba, será mejor que emprendamos el camino lo antes posible!- las palabras de Kikyou eran escuchadas por los aldeanos y los soldados.

La gente gritaba de júbilo al saber que pronto, esa pesadilla de Sesshoumaru tendría su final... los hombres preparan lo que fuese necesario para partir, usaban cualquier cosa como armas, desde simples cuchillos hasta katanas y demás armas sofisticadas.

Bankotsu y Saya estaban sin palabras a lo que estaban escuchando, nunca creyeron que ambos seres; tanto Kikyou como Naraku tuviesen esa idea, se dieron cuenta que ella fue quien mandó a los soldados a buscar la localización del castillo.

.-Imposible! Eso no lo permitiré!- grita Bankotsu.

.-Qué haremos?- pregunta Saya.

.-Pués que más! Decirle a Kagome-sama que ambos están en peligro!

Estaban por salir de la casa cuando... Naraku se les hace presente, los dos seres se paralizan al verlo en la entrada.

.-Piensan ir de chivatos?- pregunta fríamente.

.-Estúpido Naraku!- Bankotsu saca su Banryuu e intenta atacarlo.

Para el sacerdote era algo muy simple, con una mano paraliza por completo al joven y lo lanza hasta una pared la cual, lo deja bastante golpeado.

.-Es un maldito!- Saya lo mira con odio pero Naraku lo golpea al grado que cae rodando al suelo.

.-Lo siento, no podemos perder esta oportunidad, Sesshoumaru pronto morirá!

.-Y Kagome-sama! Que le hará? Ella es la única que puede matarlo!- dice Bankotsu al intentar levantarse.

.-Sino lo hace a la fuerza, igual la mataremos... es el ángel que se rebela ante los dioses, ellos no pueden permitir tal ofensa, al mismo tiempo la pueden castigar!

Naraku se va de ahí, los dos guardianes intentan salir pero no pueden hacerlo, porque el sacerdote creo una barrera espiritual a la cual no podían deshacer.

Kikyou ya estaba en su caballo y sae disponía a irse, mira a Naraku que igual lo hacía y se acerca a él.

.-Te estaré esperando en el castillo... la mitad de nosotros llegaremos primero, obligaré de todas a mi hermana a matarlo, sino usaremos otras formas- dice la mujer mientras que Naraku asiente.

.-Que así sea, ese youkai debe de morir sin importar quien lo impida- Naraku se despide de ella y así, Kikyou se retira de la aldea.

Naraku se queda pero prepara algunas cosas más, tenían que ir con más armas y demás porque no sería algo fácil... sería una batalla en la que el destino de dos diferentes razas está en juego; pero nadie estaba apto para saber lo que realmente vendría en un futuro muy lejano.

Mientras tanto, Jaken y Myouga llegan a la sala donde estaban la pareja... Sesshoumaru se molesta al verlos y estaba a punto de darles un buen golpe.

.-Espera Sesshoumaru! pueda que sea importante!- comenta Kagome y el youkai toma un poco de aire.

.-De acuerdo, que és?- estaba fastidiado, detestaban que lo interrumpieran.

.-Verá amo... hace unos momentos estábamos en uno de los jardines y, vimos a unos humanos rondar a las afueras de éste- explica Jaken asustado.

.-Así es, vimos como a tres humanos que registraban el lugar- comenta Myouga.

.-Eso es terrible- Kagome no se esperaba eso.

Sesshoumaru se levanta de donde estaba y Kagome nota que estaba muy molesto, detestaba por completo que los humanos se acercaran a sus territorios; la chica intenta saber algo más de él pero...

.-Bien, en ese caso saldré por la mañana a atacarlos... nadie llegará a este castillo, me imagino que vienen por ti Kagome- estaba de espaldas a ella.

.-Lo crees así?- Kagome lo abraza por la espalda muy preocupada.

.-Así es, por ti y por mi cabeza... no entienden que no pueden hacerlo...

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru sale rápidamente de esa sala, sus guardianes se quedan con Kagome mientras que ella cae de rodillas, algo en su interior le decía que tuviese mucho cuidado, ya que lo que estaba por ocurrir, sería algo muy peligroso... algo posiblemente fatal.

Kagome sólo observa como su youkai se preparaba para salir, lo más extraño de todo era que sale del castillo solo, sin ningún soldado a su lado...

.-_Sesshoumaru... qué todo salga bien, te estaré esperando..._- junta sus manos y pide plegaria hacia los dioses, por la bienestar del ser que cautivó su corazón.

El youkai se encamina hacia los bosques, su miraba denotaba furia... estaba listo para lo que llegara; después de todo, a pesar de que amaba a Kagome, deseaba por instantes morir de una buena vez, así... todas estas peleas se acabarían.

.-_No importa lo que pase... si mi destino es morir, sé que encontraré a Kagome pronto, en un futuro no muy lejano y asi, podremos vivir por siempre... _

Todo se estaba preparando, Kikyou, los soldados y los aldeanos se dirigían hacia ese castillo... igual sabían que era una misión dificil pero la llevarían a cabo con honor, para que regresaran con la cabeza de Sesshoumaru sin vida y su espada Sounnga.

.-_Bien hermana, veremos qué capaz eres para matarlo... sino, yo misma lo haré._

En la aldea, los dos guardianes de Kagome estaban desesperados por salir, intentaban de miles maneras para destruir la barrera espiritual pero era imposible; Naraku era un ser muy poderoso el cual creo tal cosa.

.-Ya, ni lo intentes más... es imposible- comenta Saya en tono derrotado y cansado.

.-Baka! No puedo estar aquí sentado viendo si Kagome-sama puede salir viva!- estaba encolerizado.

.-..Bankotsu...- Saya mira que el chico casi lloraba de coraje, golpeaba el piso con sus puños al sentirse inútil en eso- realmente... la amas?... amas a Kagome-sama?

El chico se detiene, eso lo tenía muy claro, no quería que se lo recordaran porque le dolía bastante, mira a Saya... sus ojos azules denotaban coraje, tristeza... desamor, porque después de todo, ella no podía ser de él; la única manera para demostrar ese bello sentimiento era protegiéndola como lo ha estado haciendo en ese largo tiempo.

.-Bankotsu! Qué harás?- pregunta Saya al ver que el joven de trenza azabache larga levanta su Banryuu, su espada colosal.

.-Salir de aquí e intentar proteger una vez más a mi protegida... a Kagome-sama!

Prepara su espada, estaba totalmente decidido... en parte era algo muy peligroso, porque se requería mucha fuerza y poder espiritual para destruir esa barrera.

.-_Si muero, habré cumplido mi misión de protegerla... a Kagome-sama..._

Así, se lanza y blande su espada hacia esa pared, el chico no perdía las esperanzas para romperla, Saya lo miraba sin palabras, nunca había visto a alguien tan decidido.

.-Debo... romperla...

El demonio de ropas y barbas blancas lo decide, se acerca a él para ayudarlo; él igual era un guardían de Kagome y debía de demostrárselo. Bankotsu se sorprende que se acerca a su espada.

.-Entraré en ella, le dará más fuerza- así lo hace, Saya entra en la espada y el chico la siente más fuerte, la blande una segunda vez y ve que estaba dando resultados.

.-Si... Kagome-sama.. iré por usted...

Logran destruirlo, la barrera se destruye por completo y salen... Saya reaparece pero sin fuerzas, cae en los brazos de su compañero; éste por su lado le agradece su ayuda.

.-Saya... gracias, es momento de que vayamos...- sin que nadie se de cuenta, emprenden camino a toda velocidad para llegar al castillo; debían impedir de algún modo, que una catástrofe se formara... 

**Fin del capítulo XXVIII**

Kami!... las cosas realmente se han colocado tensas!... Kikyou y Naraku ya están en camino para acabar con Sesshoumaru, pero éste... ya fue alertado y no dudará ni un momento en matar a mas humanos con Sounnga... mou, qué pasará?... que serán de Kagome y Sesshoumaru?... Bankotsu por su lado estaba realmente decidido a buscar a su protegida, aquí se mostró que ese cariño especial era amor pero... le era posible... ah kami!... muchas cosas más se podrán ver en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Mmm bueno, creo que algunos se quedaron con la duda de como los soldados vieron a los guardianes de Kagome, ne?.. como ven, en ese momento, ellos si podían ser vistos por casi cualquiera,... se toparon con ellos porque los soldados estaban alejados del castillo de Sesshoumaru y no se habían colocado los amuletos dados por Kikyou, porque si hubiera sido así... ni ellos sentirían la presencia de estos humanos...

Wow, y nos estamos acercando al final del Tsuioku! n.n y todo gracias a ustedes! en los siguientes dos capítulos ya veremos el destino final de todos ellos, así como las dudas que a muchos se les han ido creado a lo largo del fic o, al menos en esta parte de la historia... y bueno, mejor pasemos a los reviews!

**Nadesko:** ... am bueno, pues déjame decirte que parte de tu teoría es... CORRECTA! n.n mou, debo decir que eres la primera persona que le atina pero,... Kagome realmente no odia a Sesshoumaru, le tiene el resentimiento que mató a su padre pero hasta ahí, Sesshoumaru pues al inicio no la quiere por lo mismo que ella... lo selló (gomen no puedo explicarlo tan explícito porque arruino la sorpresa para los que aún no se han percatado); también quiero decir que sólo te faltó que me explicaras lo que pasa con Kagome, pero de ahí en fuera... si, le diste en el blanco XD. Mmm sobre a Naraku y Kikyou, si hablaré del por qué reencarnaron pero será hasta en la última parte del fic, que no falta mucho para que sea publicado por aquí n.nU... y sobre Inuyasha, GOMEN! pero en este fic ya había aclarado en capítulos anteriores que NO saldrá, ... mira, muchas me han hecho la misma pregunta y... n.nU de nuevo lo explicaré: de entrada, es un personaje que vendría saliendo de sobra(sin importar que es el prota del anime y el manga XD y del casi millón de fics que abundan... n.nU)...ya que este fic lo escribí especialmente para Sesshoumaru y Kagome, ok?... hubo un instante que Inuyasha saldría en esta parte del fic pero, al final decidí que no, pues a mi opinión no tendría caso alguno; otra buena razón fue porque... quería escribir algo en donde, este personaje tan curioso por una ocasión, no apareciera.. no es que esté en contra de eso pero, creo que es bueno hacer uso de otros personajes para los fics que no solo sea Inuyasha... o tú que piensas? y mi última razón, fue porque si coloco a Inuyasha, algo me incita a hacerlo sufrir con ello n.nU (de saber que Kagome está con Sesshoumaru).. ya que en una idea vieja, Inuyasha pudo haber sido el guardían que equivale a Bankotsu, pero.. por lo que comenté hace un momento, tomé la decisión que Bankotsu sería ese guardían n.nU.. en fin, disculpa pero... a estas alturas ni cambios puedo hacer, la historia ya está estructurada y bueeeno, Inuyasha no hará acto de presencia aquí; te prometo que en mi siguiente proyecto(que ya está en camino) aparecerá! n.n.. gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** hola!... pues como has visto aquí,... Naraku no es el único que desea la cabeza de Sesshoumaru, también Kikyou pero ella está más que dispuesta a matarlo aunque, eso equivalga a realizar cosas fuera de lo común, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo a que se quiso referir Kikyou con " _Bien hermana, veremos qué capaz eres para matarlo... sino, yo misma lo haré... ", _bueno.. a como terminarán ellos, no sé que te refieres.. porque si es en la parte del Tsuioku, mm pues.. te puedo decir que feliz... no lo será pero, al final ya definitivo del fic, lo más problable sea que si; todo depende de como siga la historia XD... bueno, gracias por el review!...

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** hola!... mou, pues si, ellos por ahora no pueden ser felices T.T... ah kami, estos capítulos son bastante tensos, ya que veremos que será del final de ellos en su pasado!... aún así, gracias por el review!

**Kagome-N:** pueda que lo que dices sea cierto,... Naraku quiere muerto a Sesshoumaru por dos razones: una por Kagome y dos, porque según él, quiere seguir las palabras de los dioses, es decir, piensa que el youkai es una amenaza para el humano y para los mismos dioses... y Kikyou, pues su única razón es por la muerte de su padre, además de que no le agradó NADA la idea de que Kagome, siendo un ángel... dejó llevarse por el sentimiento y no cumplió su misión.. no sé si me expliqué pero, el caso es que ambos han unido 'fuerzas' para hacer frente del youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos... gracias por el review!

**HawkAngel:** mou... matar al gran Sesshoumaru, jooo sólo Kagome tiene la capacidad de hacerlo, así que descuida; dudo mucho que los humanos puedan con él pero, eso no se sabrá hasta el siguiente capítulo!... gracias por el review!

Bueno.. son todos los reviews y a todos les agradezco de nuevo su apoyo a este fic!... GRACIAS! y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	30. Tsuioku: Muerte de un ángel

**Capítulo XXIX: muerte de un ángel**

Era el atardecer, entre los bosques algunos soldados y aldeanos se encaminaban al castillo de ese youkai; al mando estaba Kikyou.

La mujer deseaba el momento para llegar a ese lugar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acabar con el ser que acabó con la vida de su padre...

.-_No falta mucho, llegaremos al anochecer... _

De ese modo, se pierde entre los arbustos; por otro lado, Kagome miraba el atardecer desde una ventana, había salido a despedir unas horas atrás a Sesshoumaru; pedía que regresara con bien... no le gustaría verlo herido.

La chica parecía que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se sentía atraída por los bellos colores de ese atardecer, algo en su ser le decía que era un poco diferente; no parecía un atardecer cualquiera...

.-Kagome-sama!- Myouga intenta sacara de sus pensamientos.

.-...

.-Kagome-sama!- Myouga queda enfrente de la chica logrando distraerla un poco.

.-Myouga, sucede algo?- pregunta la chica.

.-Quería decirle que la comida está servida, será mejor que se apresure!

Kagome asiente y sigue a la pulga hacia la sala donde estaba la mesa puesta, no se sentía muy cómoda porque comería a solas... Sesshoumaru no estaba con ella después de todo.

.-Por favor... anímese, al amo no le gustará verla así- Jaken se le acerca al verla un poco... preocupada.

.-... no es eso- responde sécamente.

.-Eh?... entonces se siente bien?- pregunta de nuevo el sapo.

La chica tenía los palillos bien sujetados, pero la pequeña pulga nota que su mano temblaba un poco, para luego dejarlos caer.

.-Tengo... un mal presentimiento a todo esto...- murmura Kagome preocupada.

.-Nani?... cómo puede decir eso! todo estará bien!- Jaken intenta tranquilizarla.

.-No sé, presiento que algo va a pasar...

Y se levanta de su lugar para irse de ahí, después de todo estaba un poco nerviosa y mira que el cielo se oscurecía lentamente... un viento extraño rodea el lugar, provocando escalofríos en la humana.

.-_Kami.. qué pasará?_- piensa la chica.

Sesshoumaru estaba en el bosque, su mirada seria y fría buscaba a los humanos que se dirigían a su castillo, no iba a permitir que ellos se acercaran y sobretodo, que se llevaran a Kagome; todo menos eso.

Lentamente la zona se había oscurecido por completo, las estrellas una por una salían y desde las afueras de la aldea, Naraku esperaba el momento justo para recibir la señal, y de ese modo, tomaría camino como refuerzo hacia ese castillo.

Bankotsu y Saya en sus brazos, corría a todo poder para llegar a tiempo, cada minuto, segundo se perdía y ellos no llegaban aún ahí.

.-Ban...kotsu...- Saya se despierta con dificultades, su compñaero lo mira y sonríe un poco.

.-No hables, sigamos... no hay que perder tiempo.

Los dos guardianes siguen su camino pero no se dan cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba por los alrededores. El youkai se detiene al ver a los hombres, sonríe un poco.

.-Bien...

Kagome estaba helada al notar que esa noche se estaba oscureciendo de más, las nubes lentamente comienzan a oscurecer más ese panorama antiguo; algo decía que un suceso extraño estaría por ocurrir, algo... inesperado.

Algunos hombres y soldados ya estaban en el castillo; Kikyou sonríe satisfecha a lo que había hecho, se baja del caballo y mira la entrada principal del lugar.

.-Bien, será mejor que entre yo... ustedes quédense aquí!

Kikyou toca la puerta varias veces hasta que los soldados la abren, la amenazan con sus armas pero ella no se altera, los mira con una gran frialdad en sus ojos la cual deja extrañados a esos youkai.

.-Deseo ver a mi hermana Kagome, sé que está en este lugar...

Los youkai no dejarían que entrara pero Kagome llega corriendo hasta la entrada, se sorprende al ver a su hermana ahí...

.-Kikyou! Pero, cómo es que estás aquí?- pregunta la mujer sin palabras.

.-Vine a verte, hermana...

.-Kagome-sama acaso, usted la conoce?- pregunta uno de los youkai y ella asiente, de ese modo dejan libre a la hermana.

De ese modo ambas mujeres entran al castillo, Kikyou por dentro decía que todo salía a la perfección, nota que su hermana menor la lleva hasta una sala la cual daba con uno de los estanques y jardines del castillo.

.-Kikyou... cómo es que, sabes de la ubicación de este castillo- pregunta la chica preocupada.

.-... mmm era necesario mandar a alguien para saberlo, tenía ganas de verte..- Kikyou se acerca a ella y la abraza, para Kagome había sido un gesto muy frío de su parte y se queda helada.

.-Kikyou...- Kagome no entendía la actitud de su hermana, no era común que hiciese esa clase de cosas.

Ella retrocede dejando a Kikyou molesta, la mujer le sonríe dejándola más extrañada. Su hermana camina por la sala y parecía que analizaba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella.

.-Ya que estoy aquí... quería preguntarte... has olvidado ya tu misión?- pregunta curiosa.

.-Eh.. a qué te refieres?

.-Pues... darle muerte a Sesshoumaru, a quien más- dice con un poco de ironía.

Kagome no lo entendía bien, su hermana después de todo llegó para saber si había cumplido con su misión pero... no, no podía realizar tal acción.

.-No hermana, no lo he hecho- responde Kagome con firmeza.

.-...por qué?

.-... yo,... – Kagome no sabía si responder, su hermana estaba esperando su respuesta-... no hermana, no puedo hacerlo porque... yo lo amo, amo a Sesshoumaru.

Su hermana al principio la ve con un poco de sorpresa pero su mirada, cambia a una de molesta, descepción.

.-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas... Kagome- dice ella-... acaso te has vuelto loca? Tu destino otorgado por los dioses es matar con ese youkai y tú, te has enamorado...

.-...hermana, no me veas de ese modo... se, que él mató a nuestro padre pero...

.-Y todavía dices eso, je no me hagas reír Kagome, de seguro que te obligó o algo así...

Para la sorpresa de Kagome, su hermana saca de su espalda una espada... su hermana estaba decidida, a lo que sea con tal de ver muerto al youkai.

.-Vamos hermana, eres capaz de matarlo... es una orden mía- le dice Kikyou.

.-No! no puedo traicionarlo de ese modo! NUNCAAAAA!

.-Bien hermana... la verdad que no quería llegar a estas, lo siento...

Entonces Kikyou se lanza al ataque, Kagome logra esquivar ese ataque dejándola aterrorizada, no entendía eso pero, no dejaría que la lastimara.

.-Hermana... cómo, por qué?

.-Ya te lo dije Kagome, Sesshoumaru debe morir!

Una segunda ocasión la ataca pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa de Kikyou que Kagome crea de forma inconsciente una barrera espiritual tan fuerte que, la lanza al suelo.

.-Cómo.. kami...- estaba sin palabras, pero su sorpresa era que esa barrera fue creada con el tridente de Kagome, éste estaba enfrente de ella.

.-Ah?- Kagome por su lado abre sus ojos y mira el tridente, la había protegido.

El tridente brillaba con mucha intensidad, su dueña no sabía que hacer hasta que, siente que una voz interior le dice que tomara el arma y se defendiera; Kagome toma el tridente y mira a su hermana.

.-Si es así, pelearé contigo, no mataré a Sesshoumaru!

Su hermana sonríe y así lo hace, ambas comienzan a pelear, Kagome había aprendido a usar ese extraño tridente que Naraku le dio; Kikyou por su lado blandía su espada con gran precisión... lo que eran los guardianes de Sesshoumaru, estaban muy preocupados.

.-Myouga! Ya viste lo que estoy viendo? Kagome-sama está peleando! Kami!- gritaba Jaken desesperado.

.-Qué?- Myouga le pide que lo lleve al lugar de la pelea.

Los dos guardianes llegan en ese mismo instante, nota como ambas hermanas peleaban casi al mismo nivel; Kagome tenía un poco de dificultades porque su hermana era un poco más veloz, pero no le impedía que atacara con ese tridente...

Unos fríos ojos dorados observaba con detenimiento el paisaje nocturno, fija su vista por unos instantes y luego sigue su camino.

Sus largos cabellos se movían al compás de sus pasos, del color de una Luna llena que hacía juego con sus ojos, sus dorados ojos.

De pronto, se detiene y mira por todos lados.. decide desenvainar su espada.

.-No tiene caso que me sigan...- su voz era fría y amenazadora.

Entre esa oscuridad de dicha noche, aparecen unos seres extraños... eran algunos humanos que en sus manos tenían armas y antorchas, pues parecían estaban en su búsqueda.

.-Acaso quieren morir... nigens, nadie puede conmigo...- una sonrisa un tanto maligna se forma en sus labios.

.-Muere maldito youkai!- uno de los hombres se lanza al ataque, pero cual va siendo la sorpresa para el resto que, el youkai con sus garras lo parte en dos.

.-Este era tu destino... je- sus ojos miran con repugnancia lo que quedó de ese humano, y mira su mano manchada de sangre del modo que la limpia. mientras saborea esa sustancia carmín.

Los demás seres miran con terror al youkai mientras que ese ser, se lanza al ataque y acaba con ellos casi al instante.

.-Nadie me puede detener... ineptos...- esas eran sus últimas palabras antes de seguir con su camino.

Los guardianes de Kagome por su lado ven algunos soldados muertos, señal que Seshsoumaru ya estaba ahí... sigen corriendo hasta ver el castillo.

.-Vamos!- grita Bankotsu.

La pelea entre las dos mujeres iba a favor de Kikyou, Kagome no podía más pero... se detiene por unos segundos, observa el tridente y:

.-Ya basta Kikyou! Esto no tiene sentido!

.-Silencio!... qué esto aún no acaba!- su hermana mayor la ataca una vez más y, eso hace que Kagome deje caer su arma, el tridente cae al suelo mientras que su hermana le apunta su espada en el cuello de ella.

Kikyou mira a su hermana y ésta no se podía mover, un solo movimiento y su vida corría peligro... la chica intentaba cambiar de opinión a su hermana.

.-Kikyou... no lo hagas, hermana...- Kagome estaba nerviosa, sentía la punta de esa arma en su cuello.

.-Entonces acaba de una buena vez con ese youkai- responde su hermana.

.-Iee!... eso no!

Para su hermana mayor era lo peor que podía escuchar, sin dudarlo dos veces Kikyou estaba por dar su último ataque y, Kagome lo evita, hace a un lado la espada de Kikyou para luego golpearla.

La mujer de mirada fria no entendía como fue que lo logró pero,... nota que Kagome se acercaba a la espada para tomarla.

.-_Imposible..._- sentía el golpe en su pecho pero, nota que tenía el tridente muy cerca, sonríe para si y se acerca ahcia esa arma divina.

Kagome por su lado toma la espada para atacar a Kikyou... no pudo sentir el peligro que acechaba a su espalda; Kikyou mira por unos segundos esa arma tan especial y mira a Kagome, su mirada se torna fría... llena de determinacion, así como el reflejo de su próximo movimiento.

En el instante que Kagome estaba por darse la vuelta para atacarla... siente claramente como esa arma, se le era insertada en su espalda; sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, así como un hilo de sangre aparece de sus labios; Kikyou no lo dudó ni un instante y decidió darle muerte a ese ángel. No lo podía creer, sentía un fuerte dolor y con ello,... la misma vida con esa herida. Su hermana mira el tridente manchado de sangre... mientras que Kagome...

.-... im..posible...

.-No...- Kagome siente un gran dolor el cual la paraliza.

La chica cae al suelo, deja caer la espada la cual suena por todo el lugar; de ese bellos ojos café salían unas lágrimas; Kikyou no hacía movimiento alguno, miraba con detenimiento el cuerpo moribundo de ese ángel, de su propioa hermana. Al mismo tiempo, llegan Bankotsu y Saya: jamás se imaginaron la escena que encontrarían:... su protegida, el ángel enviado por los dioses.. yacía en el suelo mientras se le escaba la vida, a su lado, se encontraba Kikyou que no decía palabra alguna.

.-Kagome-sama!- Bankotsu mira aterrado el cuerpo herido de la chica.

.-...se lo buscó...- Kikyou no dice más mientras se va de ese lugar, Saya no puede creer que su ama estaba herida de muerte.

Bankotsu se acerca a ella e intenta levantarla, nota que su espalda estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, ya que al tenerla entre sus brazos, siente algo tibio salir de él; mira su mano... manchada de esa sangre divina mientras que ella, lo mira tristemente.

.-Ban...kotsu... estás... aquí..- dice ella mientras intenta tocar su rostro.

.-Kagome-sama... cómo pasó esto?... nosotros, tuvimos que llegar a alertarla pero... NARAKU NOS DETUVO!-

.-Des..cuida... no te culpes...- la chica después de todo le sonrie, Saya casi lloraba a tal momento; sentía una gran tristeza la cual indundaba todo el lugar, Bankotsu era el más afectado... pues de esos ojos serios, unas lágrimas salían; no creía ver a esa dama que se decía proteger con su propia vida.. a punto de morir.

.-Pero Kagome-san... que será de Sesshoumaru? lo matarán!- dice el guardían de blanco.

La chica mira el cielo y fija su vista en ellos, les dice que después de todo... si alguien más usa el arma, no podrán matar a Sesshoumaru; Kagome era el único ser que tenía la capacidad para matarlo...pero, si alguien intenta matar a ese ángel con su propia arma, era posible que muriera pero:

.-De todas formas... aunque muera, renaceré en un momento nuevo, pido a los dioses... que me den otra oportunidad para ver a Sesshoumaru... si lo ven...díganle... que lo amé... siempre...

No puede más, Kagome cierra sus ojos; los dos guardianes se quedan en silencio... el chico nota que lentamente las tibias manos de ella se enfriaban.

-KAGOME-SAMA!- Bankotsu no podía creerlo, esas lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, no podía aceptar que ella los haya dejado de ese modo... Saya lloraba al verla muerta.

De ese modo había muerto Kagome, ambos guardianes la dejaron ir al fondo de ese estanque... era la única manera de que Sesshoumaru no la viera; porque si lo ve, su locura sería mayor... y mataría a todo humano que se le pusiera encima. Los dos guardianes ven como su ama caía hacia las profundidades de ahí... observaban como esa hermosa mujer desaparecía lentamente hacia la profundidad de ese estanque, sus cabellos de tinte negro, ocultaban un poco su rostro blanco como la nieve...

.-...si los dioses, escuchan su plegaria, tenga por seguro que... así será,... y nosotros la veremos de nuevo, no importan los años, las épocas que pasen... yo, la veré de nuevo y le prometo, que ésta vez si la protegeré...- dice tristemente Bankotsu.

.-Kagome-sama...- musitaba con mucha tristeza Saya.

El cuerpo de la chica caía lentamente sus manos parecían que estaban juntas, pedía una plegaria hacia los dioses.

Deseo ver una vez más a Sesshoumaru... por favor dioses, denme una oportunidad más para verlo, para sentirlo, para amarlo... de nuevo...

_Te prometo youkai de mirada fría y cabellos de plata que te estaré esperando en una nueva vida... y pueda que, seamos felices por fin... nuestro destino después de todo está unido, porque yo... soy el ser que puede tomar tu vida como tú.. la mía... te amo... mi bello Sesshoumaru... _

Sounnga cae de pronto, Sesshoumaru se queda como paralizado, había sentido algo muy extraño... luego mira hacia el cielo nublado.

.-Algo... ha ocurrido... Kagome!- es así como toma camino hacia el castillo.

Myouga ve que Kikyou caminaba hasta la habitación de Kagome... toma uno de sus trajes y se mira al espejo.

.-Bien... si no es ella, YO lo mataré... jejeje- observa la joya del rubí y se lo pone- nadie reconocerá que no soy ella jejeje...

La pulga corre hacia ella e intenta acercarse a Kikyou pero ésta lo detecta a tiempo.

.-Pulga del demonio!- golpea de tal modo al guardian que cae al suelo sin conocimiento, Kikyou termina de vestirse, se mira una vez más en el espejo para peinarse del modo que se ve como Kagome, era como la segunda gota de agua... la misma, sólo que su mirada era fría- de todas formas, no se percatará de mi...

Kikyou sale de la habitación y se dirige a una sala, camina un poco y se topa con un Jaken desesperado porque los soldados deseaban entrar a como diese lugar.

.-Kagome-sama! Está bien, salió ilesa!- Jaken estaba muy emocionado al verla sana y salva.

.-Si, logré derrotarla... dime Jaken, llegará pronto Sesshoumaru?- pregunla Kikyou tomando la voz de su hermana.

.-No tardará... es mejor que lo espere en la sala principal!- le pide de favor del modo que ella, asiente.

La hermana de Kagome camina rumbo a ese lugar, en sus manos tenía el tridente que lo observaba con mucho detenimiento.

.-_Bien... sólo un poco más..._

En la aldea, Naraku ve a lo lejos una antorcha, era la señal de que tenían que irse para llegar en la madrugada al castillo.

.-Gracias Kikyou...- se dirige hacia los aldeanos y el resto de los soldados- es momento de irnos, por la cabeza de ese youkai!

Todos asienten y se van de ese lugar, debían irse con un poco de prisa porque la noche era pequeña... tenían el tiempo justo.

El youkai había envainado su espada y corre, necesaitaba llegar cuanto antes al castillo... protegería a Kagome a como diese lugar, aunque perdiera la vida en este instante.

Los guardianes de Kagome estaban solos... no podían hacer ya nada porque todo era inútil, solo esperaban que el youkai estuviese presente y decirle esa trágica noticia; pero querían hacerlo de una forma que no perdiera el control de los estribos y, fuese conocido como el youkai más temido.

La noche estaba en su punto más alto... las estrellas desde un inicio estuvieron presentes pero, esas nubes llenas de energía negativa, la ocultaron por completo... la Luna igual no estuvo presente.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Kikyou esperaba sentada a Sesshoumaru, ella estaba muy segura de que lo lograría...

.-_Bien Sesshoumaru, no te tardes... porque te espero... _– piensa la chica mientras guarda su tridente en un lugar adecuado y a su alcance.

El youkai corría con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba ver viva a Kagome una vez más... nota que los humanos seguían llegando cada vez más...

.-Así que, sus vidas están contadas... humanos... no me hagan reir, no son tan fuertes para mi y para mi espada... 

**Fin del capítulo XXIX**

MOU! se lo esperaban? Kikyou después de todo fue la culpable de que Sesshoumaru en el futuro deseara matar a Kagome! ahora creo que entienden muchas cosas... no?... aún así, les explicaré como fue que Kagome murió, si se supone que nadie que no sea Sesshoumaru puede matarla:

De entrada, como ya sabemos, Kagome es un ángel que fue enviado por los dioses para que matara a Sesshoumaru, pero... ella en el pasado (cuando era el verdadero ángel), nunca lo encontró y muere, por ello, reencarna en todas las ocasiones necesarias para encontrar a youkai y darle muerte; lo curioso de ello, es que Sesshoumaru dice que sabía de su existencia, hasta la conoció pero... eso se queda en un misterio n.nU.

La gran diferencia que tiene Kagome con Sesshoumaru con respecto a ello es, que ella hasta cierto grado es humana y gracias a ello, si una persona ajena que no sea Sesshoumaru la mata usando su propia arma, muere como cualquier ser pero... si no cumplió con el deseo de los dioses, se verá forzada a seguir apareciendo en las distintas épocas de la historia del hombre(sin importar si ama o no al youkai)... mientras que Sesshoumaru es un ser casi inmortal por el simple hecho de ser un youkai(y sabemos que estos seres suelen tener una vida muuuy larga), aparte de ser el demonio más fuerte y poderoso XD, y bueno... él solo puede morir si Kagome lo mata...

En fin, creo que con esto ya se resolvió un misterio grande... y recuerdan la herida que le salió a Kagome cuando recordó quien era en el pasado?... pues bien, esa herida en su espalda no es más que la que le hizo Kikyou con su tridente; ya que si son observadores... Sesshoumaru para nada recuerda una herida en ella...(y OJO por algo decía que leyeran de nuevo el prólogo, ya que el youkai hiere a 'Kagome' en otro lado y no en la espalda n.nU).

Debo decir que Kagome (ya la del presente) no ha recordado todo, ella hasta el capítulo XX, sabía que era una humana la cual amó en el pasado a Sesshoumaru... pero no recuerda que Kikyou la mató, así como que es la reencarnación total de ese ángel que los dioses enviaron; pero... eso se verá ya en la última parte de la historia, en ella se verán los últimos recuerdos de Kagome aparecer y con ello, el destino final de todo esto.

Al final de todo, aquí Kagome muere a manos de Kikyou pero... como no ha terminado con su misión, pues deberá reencarnar en otras épocas para darle muerte a Sesshoumaru, o bien, que él la mate y así, ambos seres podrán ya vivir en paz.. es algo complicado de explicar a la perfección pero, poco a poco se verá esto con mas detalle... por ahora, el Tsuioku es la historia 'clave' de todas las partes que conforman Eternity... pues como han visto, muestra la vida de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, así como las causas que provocaron que estuvieran en un presente...

Bueno... si tienen mas dudas sobre esto, no duden en decirme! yo con gusto se las resuelvo y bueno... ya solo falta un capítulo más y concluimos con Tsuioku! y todo gracias a ustedes! n.n ...debo decir que el capítulo que sigue mmm tiene relación ya con el prólogo... ahora si, a los reviews!

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru:** hola chicas... pues si, Sessh está listo para pelear pero... a Kikyou no le importó y mató a Kagome T.T, ahh... kami, es por eso que ella aparece de nuevo en la época del presente; siento que este fue uno de los capítulos más tristes que he esccrito, o que piensan ustedes?... en fin, muchos saludos y cuidense! gracias por el review! n.n

**Elen-Ses:** hola!... no te preocupes... bueno, como has visto Kagome ha muerto en este capi T.T, y si.. Bankotsu y Saya no llegaron a tiempo... lo mismo con Jaken y Myouga; ahora Kikyou se hará pasar por Kagome y bueno,... creo que el resto es historia, en fin... muchas gracias por el review y ojalá te haya gustado este capi! adios!

**INUKAN:** muchas gracias por tus palabras!... eso me anima para seguir con este fic!... gracias por el review!

**Nadesko:** bueno, aqui ya se han aclarado la mayor parte de tus dudas... y bueno, como viste Kagome muere y su hermana toma su apariencia para engañar a Sessh...-.- y bueno sobre tus preguntas... Miroku, Sango y Kouga... mmm simplemente son personas con algo que las hace diferentes a los demás, pueden ver cosas que los demás no ven... y nunca estuvieron en la época pasada; ellos aparecen en la vida de Kagome como un algo inesperado y bueno... ellos se han vuelto un elemento importante de lo que pasará en el futuro... ok?... y Rin, pues ella no posee poder alguno y se ha convertido solo en un personaje casi incidental, ya que no juega un papel importante en la historia...sobre mi próximo proyecto, pues no puedo decir mucho porque es algo muy secreto XD, solo que aparecerán todos los personajes... y Sessh, posiblemente se vea en el bando de los malos... graicas por el review!

**Kagome-N:** mou... pues tanto este capítulo como el que le siguen si son muy trágicos, tus dudas yo las resolveré hasta el siguiente capítulo, donde al final del capítulo hablaré con más claridad sobre todo esto de Kagome, Sessh y los dioses y demás... ok?... bueno pues gracias por tu review!

**HawkAngel:** espero te haya gustado este capi, gracias por el review!

Y son todos n.nU gracias por su apoyo y reviews, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	31. Tsuioku: Lo que nos espera

**Capítulo XXX: lo que nos espera**

****

Hacia ese punto de la noche, las nubes habían cubierto por completo el cielo, ninguna estrella y el astro nocturno se podían apreciar, era como si esas nubes evitaran que fuesen testigos de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Un youkai de largos cabellos plateados y que en su frente tenía la marca de una Luna, usaba una espada que despredía un aura de color negro, la cual acaba al instante con los humanos que había en ese lugar; sus manos se manchaban de ese líquido carmín, al mismo tiempo algunas gotas caían en su rostro... una mirada fría, imponente, sus orbes dorados miraban con superioridad a los pobre humanos que mataba.

Estaba en camino hacia su castillo, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y quería ver a Kagome una vez más, saber que ella estaba bien...

No pasa mucho que se detiene en un gran castillo, parecía su morada... al entrar, nota un ambiente un poco extraño, no era el mismo... miraba que todo estaba muy oscuro, muy pocas velas iluminaban el lugar; después de todo no dejaba a Sounnga de su lado, Sesshoumaru presentía algo y alza su voz:

.-Jaken, dónde te encuentras?

En ese mismo instante, Jaken sale con una vela en sus manos que alumbra dicho lugar; éste al ver a su amo hace una reverencia.

.-Amo, pudo llegar con bien...- pero es interrumpido con una gélida mirada de su amo, Sesshoumaru quería un informe si algo raro había ocurrido.

.-Al parecer no han llegado el resto de los nigen, no es así?- pregunta seriamente el youkai de cabellos plateados, Jaken asiente pues el no estaba enterado de que Kikyou estuvo ahí e hizo de las suyas.

.-No, no han logrado llegar a esa zona...

.-Cómo está Kagome, sigue aquí?- el tono de voz de ese youkai era preocupante, pues estuvo muchas horas afuera en detener a los humanos, gracias a las palabras de sus guardianes y nota que, el sapo guardían le afirma.

.-Hai.

De ese modo, ese extraño ser se da la media vuelta y deja solo al sapo, sus pasos eran lentos y casi silenciosos, caminaba lentamente por esos largos pasillos de su castillo... de ese majestuoso castillo en el que vivía... sólo deseaba verla una vez más, piensa que seguramente estaba muy preocupada por él; era lógico, Kaogme siempre la pasaba mal al saber que Sesshoumaru se iba y no regresaba.. tenía miedo de verlo herido...

Nota que de pronto, unos ruidos se acercan cada vez más a su morada, sabía que los humanos estaban mas cerca de él y... de ella.

.-No lo permitiré...

Naraku y el resto de los hombres estaban muy cerca, una parte de ellos eran los que estaban enfrente del castillo y no les importa, el momento cumbre después de mucho tiempo había llegado.

Los humanos comienzan a entrar por donde sea al lugar, eso para ese ser de ojos de oro no le agradaba en absoluto, y fija su vista en ellos... esos seres repugnantes, estaban invadiendo su castillo y no duda del modo que los ataca.

El youkai los atacaba a toda velocidad, por su lado, Jaken.. hacía lo mismo y nota que uno de los humanos estaba escapando y se dirigía al fondo de un pasillo, eso para Sesshoumaru lo enciende, al grado que deja a sus enemigos y sale corriendo para perseguir a ese iluso.

.-No te acercarás!- al decir esas palabras, de sus manos aparece un látigo verdoso y de ese modo, acaba al instante con ese ser...

Corre hasta llegar a una puerta y la abre.. nota a alguien que estaba al fondo; parecía que estaba sentada y su mirada hacia abajo. Los ojos del youkai cobran un poco de vida al ver a esa persona...

Kagome, o mejor dicho Kikyou estaba ahí... sentada tranquilamente y alza su mirada al sentir la presencia del youkai, sonríe un poco al tenerlo ya cerca, sólo era cuestión de que cayera en su trampa y así, tomar su vida.

Sesshoumaru respira aliviado al verla bien, sin ninguna herida, se da cuenta que en ese tiempo que estuvo ausente, nada malo ocurrió y se acerca a ella lentamente, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

.-Estás... bien?- pregunta el youkai, observa que la mujer que amaba le responde tranquilamente, no estaba nerviosa, parecía que después de todo, sabía que regresaría con bien.

.-Si..- su voz era suave y casi en susurro.

De ese modo, el youkai se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus brazos, la mujer se queda un poco extrañada, pues Kikyou no se esperaba ese gesto por parte del youkai, Sesshoumaru percibe por unos segundos su suave aroma de jazmín, la acerca más a él y toma su fino rostro con delicadeza.

.-No dejaré que te lleven... solo me perteneces a mi...- decía en el oído de la chica, él no se percataba que no era Kagome, sino Kikyou, ella sólo esperaba el mejor momento para atacarlo y después, matarlo de una buena vez.

.-..._eres un tonto, después de todo mi conjuro sirvió... no puedes percatarte de que no soy tu bella Kagome, jejejeje pronto caerás en mi trampa, youkai..._- pensaba Kikyou mientras Sesshoumaru se deleitaba con su silencio, ya que eran las pocas veces que Kagome no decía nada.

Los dos seres se quedan ahí, él la seguía abrazando... se escuchaba que los humanos igual estaban atacando; Bankotsu y Saya lo habían visto todo y salen del castillo a como diese lugar; ya no sabían que hacer, Kagome había muerto y sólo les quedaba una cosa...

.-Saya...- Bakotsu se detiene dejando al youkai extrañado.

.-Qué pasa Bankotsu? Debemos de irnos de aquí...- eran las palabras de Saya.

.-...no tiene caso, Kagome-sama ha muerto, Kikyou-san es una traidora... pero, recuerdas que ella dijo que nos volverá a ver?- Saya afirma a eso, el chico moreno saca de sus ropas un objeto redondo el cual se lo da al demonio blanco.

.-Oye, qué es eso?

.-El objeto con el que los Higurashi me sellaron, tienes que sellarme, para que las palabras de Kagome-sama sean escritas por siempre en el destino!

Saya no podía hacerlo, además sería algo muy arriesgado, qué tal si Kagome-sama nunca aparece en un nuevo futuro?... el chico de trenza lo nota.

.-Descuida... yo sólo apareceré cuando sea el momento necesario, otro ser de la familia será quien custodie mi objeto, déjalo en el templo que está cerca de la aldea.. hazlo... ya!- ordena el chico del modo que ha Saya no le queda de otra que hacerlo.

El demonio de blanco no le gustaba despedirse de su amigo pero, concentra todo su poder para sellarlo en ese objeto, éste sólo sonríe y le dice que lo verá muy pronto; Saya logra encerrarlo en ese objeto, tenía la insignia de la familia Higurashi... después lo toma y se va hacia ese templo, para cumplir las últimas palabras del chico.

Ya en el castillo, el silencio era denso, en parte lo era para que no los encontrara con facilidad; pero el youkai mira a Kagome a los ojos y decide acercarse a sus labios, de deleitarse una vez más con ellos, sin importar lo que pasara; Kikyou toma ese instante como el mejor momento, entre sus ropas saca una pequeña daga y se prepara.

.-_Bien... te tengo... Sesshoumaru..._- así, el youkai siente una punzada en su abdomen, nota que la mujer lo apuñaló, su mirada no era la tranquila, era fría y seria... no era Kagome, sino Kikyou.

El youkai se queda helado a lo que había visto, no creía que esa humana lo hubiese engañado de ese modo.. nota como la chica se separa de él y, saca un extraño tridente.

.-Quien creería que caerías tan fácil... – la chica apunta la extraña arma al youkai que se queda helado.

.-... tú... me has… engañado?... cómo te atreves?...- decía el youkai sin palabras- además, prometiste NUNCA HACERLO!- el youkai estaba confundido, nunca creyó que Kagome le hicera eso; lo peor de todo nota que la chica sonríe... en son de victoria.

.-Mi deber era acabar contigo y así será!

La chica aleja el arma del youkai y la inserta en la tierra del modo que lo paraliza, este no se puede mover.

.-No... puede... ser... maldita... humana!- grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras se mueve y usa su espada Sounnga, la ira por completo lo había envuelto; no permitiría que ella lo traicionara de ese modo, ya lo tenía decidido... aunque dentro de su ser..

.-_Por qué... Kagome... como fuiste capaz de esto?... tú misma prometiste que nunca lo harías, al mismo tiempo te prometí que no lo haría pero, no... me traicionaste, en ese caso... te mataré, lo siento... mi bella Kagome_- eran las palabras del youkai, exteriormente mostraba resentimiento total, saber que la mujer que lo amó lo engañó de ese modo, era lo peor... pero, en su interior se sentía destrozado... siempre pensó que Kagome sería la mujer que devolviera la luz a su vida, pues siempre fue desgraciada, razón principal por el odio hacia esa raza de seres vivos.

En eso, el youkai se mueve y blande su espada... Kikyou no logra esquivarlo del modo que es herida en su hombro derecho; no lo creía, pues no se lo esperaba.

.-Ah... no, no...- la chica cae de rodillas mientras que el poder del tridente se desvanece, del modo que el youkai logra moverse un poco.

.-Te... mataré... Kagome...- el youkai alza su espada a punto de acabar con la vida de esa chica.

De nuevo el youkai blande su espada y hiere de gravedad a la chica.

.-Sessh...oumaru...- la chica se siente mal y su visión es borrosa- no importa... tu destino... es morir- Kikyou tambaleaba, no moriría tan fácil... tenía que hacer algo pronto, pero.. de sus labios sale un hilo de sangre, estaba muriendo- _ese youkai, me matará... no puedo matarlo, siento... siento que mi vida se escapa con estas heridas... soy una tonta, Kagome después de todo... era la mujer que podía matarlo, no su arma... ella tiene el poder para hacer este tridente poderoso.. sólo queda una alternativa... _

Kikyou de pronto recuerda algo, en un instante que el youkai la deja, ella saca de sus ropas ese collar, la joya de origen occidental que era un regalo muy especial para Kagome, Sesshoumaru se lo había conseguido.

.-_Lo sellaré, aunque mi vida se vaya en esto... Kagome, en un futuro te veré de nuevo y ahora si, matarás de una buena vez a ese ser bastardo, Sesshoumaru debe... morir. _

La chica se siente mas débil pero se sostiene del tridente que era de color de oro y la hoja del arma era plateada. Sesshoumaru por su lado se prepara al ver que la chica quita el arma del suelo.

.-Te... mataré...- eran las palabras de Kikyou haciéndose pasar por Kagome, Sesshoumaru esperaba ese ataque.

.-_Kagome... no lo hagas, no te atrevas..._- piensa el youkai, mientras que por su mente bellos recuerdos con ella danzaban.

Kagome hace un movimiento y Sesshoumaru no puede moverse, del modo que en el ataque de la mujer éste pierde su espada y...

.-Tu final ha llegado...

.-Maldita... humana... te juro que regresaré... y te mataré...- esas eran las últimas palabras del youkai al sentir que su cuerpo no respondía y una gran niebla lo estaba cubriendo por completo- _te amé y asi me respondes, no puedo permitirlo... regresaré a este mundo, no me importa si debo buscarte en el mismo infierno pero yo... te mataré, sin importar que en un pasado te amé... Kagome, pero... como me hubiese gustado encontrar la felicidad... pero... es imposible, nuestro destino después de todo es morir, uno o los dos; todo gracias a los dioses que te enviaron desde los cielos... _

Los ojos del youkai se cerraban lentamente, sentía su cuerpo totalmente paralizado... nunca imaginó que ella fuera capaz de ello; ya no le importaba nada... sólo su gran deseo de volverla a ver, de intentar amarla una vez más... de sentirla, sino... matarla, sin importar lo que pasara...

.-_Kagome... estoy seguro que te veré en un futuro, disfruta tu vida, que el cruel destino que nos mantiene unidos no te afecte, yo te volveré a ver, para amarte o matarte, sólo el destino impredecible podrá decirnos al momento de tocar de nuevo este mundo... _

De ese modo, el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru desaparece y la joya del youkai aparece, había quedado encerrado en ese dije de rubí, cae en las manos de una Kikyou muy herida; lo había conseguido... selló a ese demonio y suplica a los dioses que en el futuro, ese youkai muriera a manos de su hermana.

Al momento de sentir la joya en sus manos, deja caer el tridente... parecía que había entrado en razón, se da cuenta de lo que había hecho; había asesinado a su hermana, selló al youkai más fuerte, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos...

.-Kagome... que he hecho...- estaba arrepentida, pero un hilo más de sangre sale de sus labios, nota que sus ropas estaban teñidas casi de rojo.

Era el momento de dejar todo listo, sabía que Naraku no tardaba en llegar... su visión se vuelve borrosa y cae al suelo.

.-Kami...- pero sus heridas eran muy graves, mira la espada del youkai y la toma- Sounnga, esta espada... nadie la verá... nunca más, por lo mismo de que Sesshoumaru... no..- la mira por unos instantes.

La chica saca de sus ropas algunos sellos, igual debía sellarla.. porque era la espada más poderosa, y si Sesshoumaru regresaba a la vida en el futuro; sería fatal. Kikyou deseaba el camino más fácil para que Kagome lo matara y de ese modo, cumplir con esa orden dada por los mismos dioses. Termina de hacerlo.. y no puede más...

Su cuerpo no lo resiste más y cae al suelo mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente... la vida se le iba... hasta que, siente la muerte cerca de ella para que al final, sus frios ojos cafés se cerraran por completo.

Deja caer la joya que era redonda y tenía incrustado una especie de rubí rojo del modo que rueda y cae al estanque que estaba cerca, lentamente la joya caía al fondo de ese lugar, donde nadie podía verla, donde nadie se de cuenta que ahí estaba encerrado el youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

La chica por su lado, en sus manos tenía esa espada, sin vida aún la sostenía, pues no dejaría que de nuevo sea usada, ni menos por ese youkai. Sólo pedía a los dioses que se cumpliera su deseo.. verlo muerto, por las manos de Kagome, de ese ángel celestial.

Había llegado el amanecer, Naraku llega al castillo y nota un silencio de muerte... igual ve algunos sobrevivientes de esa batalla, pues los soldados de Sesshoumaru los habían atacado hasta la muerte; debían proteger de algún modo a su amo, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que ocurrió... uno de los hombres le cuenta a Naraku todo.

.-Así que... Kikyou mató a Kagome, ya veo...- eran las palabras del sacerdote.

.-Si, acabamos de encontrar el cuerpo de Kikyou-san!... al igual que el arma de ese youkai!

Al escuchar eso, Naraku decide ir hacia ese punto y ve a Kikyou muerta; en sus manos tenía la Sounnga... sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre por completo.

.-Ah Kikyou... no debías de morir, pero has hecho un buen trabajo, descuida... a ellos dos el destino los unirá de nuevo, pues su lazo es una profecía; puede ocurrir una y otra vez hasta que se vea cumplida, uno de los dos debe de morir o peor... los dos.

Toma la espada y le pide a los aldeanos que cremaran el cuerpo de Kikyou, mientras que observa el castillo desolado de Sesshoumaru; Jaken miraba todo sin palabras, se dio cuenta que Kagome había muerto desde la noche anterior... sólo quedaba él, no supo que pasó de Myouga.

El sapo observa como Naraku miraba el estanque, su sonrisa era de victoria y luego hacia el cielo.

.-Nos veremos de nuevo... jejeje, igual regresaré a esta vida, dioses... concédanme este deseo, y Sesshoumaru estará muerto, eso se los aseguro...

Encuentra la daga con la cual Kikyou hirió a Sesshoumaru, aún estaba manchada de sangre de ese youkai; la mira por unos instantes.

.-Con esto... será suficiente, luego de terminar con mi deber... me iré de aquí, tomando la sangre de este youkai.. tendré mi pase para ser testigo de la verdadera batalla, Kagome... el ángel enviado por los dioses, después de tantos milenios pueda que al final, le de muerte al youkai más poderoso...

Así, se va de ese lugar y Jaken mira todo hecho un desastre; el castillo de su amo quedó en ruinas y el silencio era total.

.-Amo bonito... kami, debí detener a esa mujer...- estaba muy triste- Kagome-sama nunca lo hubiese hecho, no sería capaz...

El guardían de Sesshoumaru decide quedarse ahí, sólo... sin nadie, pues cudaría hasta el fin de sus días la morada de su amo, del youkai más fuerte; nadie más supo si quedó sobreviviente alguno... Jaken termina por quedarse dormido, un largo letargo le esperaba, había usado sus pocos poderes en crear un sello con el cual marcaría que ese punto, serían los territorios de su amo.

Saya observa como Naraku había regresado triunfante a la aldea, la gente estaba feliz de ver la espada de Sesshoumaru en sus manos y el pequeño demonio no soportaba todo eso; ahora él estaba solo... nadie estaba para cuidarlo, sabía a la perfección que las palabras de Kagome podían hacerse realidad...

La espada de Sesshoumaru había quedado en un templo, en el mismo lugar donde quedó el sello el cual dormía Bankotsu; Saya se acerca a ese lugar y sólo tenía una idea:... la felicidad de Kagome, así que mira la espada.

.-No quiero que sufra Kagome-sama, pero después de todo, usted es quien decide su felicidad... todo lo que ocurrió estará en esta espada, la cual tú misma podrás liberar si realmente quieres ver a Sesshoumaru de nuevo... pues pueda que venga de nuevo y quiera matarte, Kagome-sama... cuidese...

Así, Saya se hace humo y se transforma en unas cadenas, las cuales rodean al arma en señal que estaría sellada, así nadie podría usarla y causar estragos en el mundo.

Era de ese modo en el cual los guardianes quedan encerrados... uno en su sello y el otro, en esa espada la cual Kagome tenía la decisión de tocarla, ella sería la única persona que podía quitarle ese sello.

Naraku se sentía satisfecho después de todo, tenía en sus manos aún la daga y, la sangre de ese youkai... para su sorpresa, seguía un poco fresca, la mira y se la acerca a su cuerpo.

.-Gracias a la sangre de este youkai, no sólo seré más fuerte... podré verlo de nuevo y Kagome por fin le dará muerte... jejejejeje.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se da muerte, Naraku se entierra la daga a su cuerpo, dejando que su sangre se combinara con la del youkai; cae al suelo rápidamente... sonríe un poco al dolor y espera ansioso la muerte, el camino hacia algo nuevo...

Después de todo, el destino era poderoso... cada uno de ellos tenía un nuevo destino, una nueva misión en vida, la cual debían de seguir al pié de la letra, así lo decía la historia...

_Ese extraño suceso, el romance de ese youkai con el ser que podía matarlo se extendió todos los rincones del mundo... el ángel de los cielos, encargado de matarlo lo amó... pero murió en su intento de ser feliz._

_La felicidad para ellos no era la correcta, su destino era la muerte... de alguno de ellos o de ambos, los dioses no permitirían que ellos fueran felices, no... ni menos que un youkai fuese tan poderoso como ellos mismos..._

_La leyenda dice que ellos podrán morir, pero... aparecerán en una nueva época, donde tendrán que tomar la decisión de amarse o matarse, de traionarse o de perdonarse... todo estaba ya escrito en el destino, en el predestinado._

_No se sabe cuando ellos aparecerán de nuevo en la Tierra, no se sabe cuando se repetirá la historia, eso pasará una y otra vez hasta que la profecía se cumpla..._

_Su muerte dio paso a una nueva era, tras la desaparición del gran youkai... su raza fue arrasada por completo, dejaron de existir en el mundo y el ser humano fue el ganador de esa dura batalla que duró milenios... desde los inicios del Japón._

_Aún así, entre los oscuros puntos del bosque se dice que seguían los youkai... unos pocos, que tenían la esperanza de que Sesshoumaru podría regresar y tomar lo que le fue arrebatado, mientras que el ángel que lo llevaría al mismo infierno... lo amara de nuevo y que desistiera en matarlo..._

_La nueva era estaría por comenzar, pero... pueden cambiar, ya que nadie se esperaría que en esa nueva oportunidad en la cuales ellos estarían presentes, sería diferente... algo está por cambiar las cosas, pueda que sea beneficioso o mortal para ellos, para el ángel y el youkai que después de todo, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas verse una vez más..._

**Fin de la tercera parte**

**Fin del Tsuioku**

AHHHHH! kami! T.T después de mucho, el Tsuioku ha dado fin, buaa... si si si, estos han sido los capítulos más tristes que he escrito, demo... era necesario, pues así, ya se entiende casi toda la historia y bueno, si son observadores, este capítulo prácticamente, es el prólogo de esta historia... sólo que ahí es la versión 'ya oficial'... una versión más detallada, y no como el prólogo que es un tanto confusa n.nU.

Como se dieron cuenta, los guardianes de ambos pues han quedado sellados, aunque con Myouga no se sabe que le pasó o.oU... en fin, también, si receurdan algo de los capítulos pasados... Bankotsu sale de un sello que Kaede libera con sus poderes...y de como rayos es que aparece Saya al final de la primera parte del fic...

En fin, Sesshoumaru realmente nunca murió, sólo fue sellado por Kikyou porque se dio cuenta que, Kagome era la única que podía eliminar al youkai, con sus poderes y ese tridente... pero, parece que son los poderes los que hacen mucho más fuerte esa extraña arma n.nU... en fin, no se si haya dudas... si las tienen, pueden decírmelas y con todo gusto se las resuelvo!

Mou!... y bueno, debo decirles que estamos ya a un sólo paso de la última parte de esta historia! si si si! XD y todo gracias a su apoyo en cada capítulo! la verdad que me pone muy contenta porque hasta ya me da un poco de miedo de ver taaanto review que todas ustedes me mandan!... ah... si, y ni que decir de los hits... mmm van por ahí de los 5000!... es que no sé, la verdad no pensé que esta historia diera tan buenos resultados... ya que siento que con la anterior (léase Jingo)... la arruiné un poquito por ahí XD, pero bueno, espero que en lo que reste de este fic no ocurra T.T.

Como saben, termino una parte del fic y... actualizo en 15 días, sipo, esto lo hago para que descanse un poco la historia y no sea taan pesada, sé que para algunas es todo lo contrario pero,... ya estamos por el capítulo 30 y no ha conluído!... en fin, así puedo darle oportunidad a las otras personitas que no han tenido la oportunidad de leerlo bien o por completo n.nU...

La última parte de esta historia ya nos hablará de lo que pasará luego que Kagome y Sesshoumaru viven juntos yen armonía,... como vieron en el capítulo XX, ya harán su aparición Naraku (de nuevo) y la de Kikyou... así como, el destino final de todos ellos, es decir... en esta ocasión, podremos ver ya a Kagome transformada en el ángel,... se cumplirá esa profecía que los tiene atados?...esto ya lo verán en la siguiente parte!

Que más puedo decir, pues bien... supongo que es necesario mencionar algunas cosillas secretas de este fic:... no sé si ya dije con anterioridad, pero... este fic tuvo dos versiones previas para llegar a lo que es ahora, una versión era que mostraba a una Kagome que era violinista y estaba casada con Inuyasha, pero... cuando salen de un concierto de ella, Naraku que era un mafioso, mata a Inuyasha y Kagome se queda sola, aunque... conoce a Sesshoumaru, pero ella no sabía que eran hermanos,.. mmm bueno, debo decir que el final de ese supuesto proyecto no sería bueno, ya que aquí Kagome estaba enferma y la historia terminaba con su muerte,...y claro a un Sesshoumaru muy triste... y la segunda versión; es parecida, sólo que aquí, Sesshoumaru es un asesino profesional y en una fiesta, debe matar al padre de Kagome.. y, ella... ehm, lo detiene de algún modo... n.nU creo que de alguna manera, ambas ideas se mezclaron un poco con el resultado final que sería Eternity... mm, y la verdad, quiero decir que en un inicio Inuyasha iba a tener el papel de Bankotsu pero, al final nunca tomé esa decisión... ahm, tanto me he picado con esta historia que... hice algunos bocetos de ello! si, tengo algunos dibujos pero aún están sin acabar(solo tengo de uno de Sessh, y dos de Kagome n.nU ya terminados)... así como algunos diseños del tridente de Kagome... n.nU quien los desee con todo gusto se los mando!...y bueno, creo que fue mucho ya de ver el otro lado de Eternity!.. ahora si, pasemos a los reviews que son bastantitos non.

**Alba:** mou!.. muchas gracias por tus palabras! me llenan de ánimo para seguirlo publicando.. mou, para que acabe, todavía le falta, en esta ocasión ha concluído la tercera parte de cuatro que son en total n.nU, así que le falta un poco.. y me gustaría que lo siguieras!... gracias por tu review!

**ishi:** je,... pues si, Kikyou después de todo fue la que provocó todo el ajetreo y el 'odio' de Sesshoumaru hacia Kagome, y si... Sesshoumaru nunca murió! sólo la hermana de Kagome lo selló, porque deseaba que en un futuro, su hermana tuviera la decisión final de matarlo.. como la ves?... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por el review!

**Nadesko:** n.nU... bueno,... pues gracias por leerlo, para dejar descansar un rato la historia... actualizaré hasta dentro de 15 días... y gracias por tu review!

**Elen-Ses:** si... fue un capítulo bastante triste, pero era necesario... gomen! y suelo escribir algunas veces de esta manera cuando no se me da por escribir comedia o algo así n.nU... en fin, y este capítulo también es un poco triste,... mm como viste Kikyou muere a manos de Sesshoumaru pero, descuida! en la última parte recibirá su castigo! bueno.. pues nos vemos! gracias por el review!

**fany:** hola... pues déjame decirte que por ahora no pienso hacerlo,.. a como se ha colocado ya la trama y cómo será la última parte,...si si, se que parece lindo y todo pero, no sé... al menos para mi un bebé de ellos no queda en el marco de una trama ya un poquito más oscurilla(ya verás luego a lo que me refiero)...gracias por el review!

**INUKAN:** jejeje, bueno... no es que sea mala pero, me gustó desviarlas a muchas de ustedes, esto yo ya lo tenía ideado cuando hice la primera parte de esta historia, así que ya sabía como iba a ocurrir todo,... n.n jejeje pienso que fue bueno hacerlo, o qué piensas?...y sobre tu duda,... no, Sesshoumaru quedó sellado sin NUNCA darse cuenta que esa personita no era Kagome, sino Kikyou... la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado con respecto a este punto, ya se verá en los últimos capítulos de la última parte... n.n... bueno, pues muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kagome:** mou! jejeje... pueda que tengas razón.. aum, pues Sesshoumaru aquí, como le decía a INUKAN, nunca se dio cuenta... estaba tan impresionado por esa 'traición' de ella, que ni pensó bien las cosas para descubrirla... bueno, gracias por el review y si tienes más dudas, con gusto las constesto! n.n

**Grupo Fans de Sesshoumaru:** ah kami, si... Kikyou la mató... pero a Sesshoumaru no! sólo lo selló, ya que Kikyou no tiene la capacidad para matarlo! nuuuuuu... Kagome es la única que puede hacerlo, pero aún así... les agradezco mucho que lo sigan leyendo así como su review! gracias y adios!

**HawkAngel XD:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, así como tu review!... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

Mou, pues es todo... muchas gracias de nuevo por seguirlo y no se pierdan la última parte de Eternity! nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	32. Sueños que nos perturban

**Capítulo XXXI: sueños que nos perturban**

El cielo oscuro, las nuben negras cubren el cielo por completo... ninguna estrella, ni la Luna... todo en tinieblas...

_Parece que llueve, las gotas caen rápidamente de esa oscuridad, mojando todo a su paso... testigas de lo que había... _

_Una cuidad parecía víctima de una destrucción, edificios... personas,... el olor a muerte estaba presente pero, en dos altos edificios había dos siluetas. _

_Las siluetas se miraban fijamente una a la otra... serias, pensando en el último ataque que podría ser el definitivo; unas plumas oscuras caen al suelo cuando uno de ellos abre sus alas del color de una noche de Luna Nueva. _

_Un brillante tridente es preparado mientras que una espada, que despredía un aura negra a su alrededor, se preparaba su dueño, mira esa silueta fríamente... sus cabellos plateados evitaban que se viera su rostro por completo, pero esa segunda silueta tenía su rostro firme y al mismo tiempo un poco triste. _

_Los truenos de esa lluvia suenan, anunciando que era el momento preciso para dar el último golpe que daría paso al final... se preparan y,... atacan... una gran masa de luz se forma, iluminando todo a su paso... _

Sango despierta gritando de terror, sus ojos se abren tras soñar eso tan extraño, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora; un sudor frío la envolvía mientras se abraza a si misma.

.-Qué fue... todo eso?...- murmuraba con miedo.

Entonces siente que alguien tocaba su hombro, se asusta y mira hacia atrás; un chico de ojos azules la observaba preocupada.

.-Sango... qué pasó?- pregunta el chico.

.-... nada, tuve un mal sueño Miroku...- responde la chica un poco más calmada.

.-Ya veo, entonces tranquila y duerme o no le gustaría Kagome verte cansada?- pregunta el chico mientras la abraza y la invita a acostarse de nuevo.

.-Ajá...- ella se acomoda e intenta concilar de nuevo el sueño.

De ese modo, ambos el sueño los envuelve de nuevo... parecía que estarían por esperar a alguien que conocían desde hace tiempo...

Cuando amaneció, la pareja se levanta y ambos se preparan para salir de una casa muy grande y elegante.

De otra parte de esa misma casa, un chico moreno de larga cabellera azabache trenzada, abre sus ojos azules para ver el lugar iluminado casi por completo; sus ropas eran poco común y se levanta... mira hacia una ventana y observa que era un día bastante agradable.

.-...Kagome-sama...- murmura el chico mientras toma un poco de aire, nota que no estaba solo y gira su vista para ver a su compañero.

El otro ser que acompañaba a ese extraño chico era un anciano con orejas puntiagudas y vestía de blanco, sus ropas se confundían con su cabello y barba, mira sonriente a su compañero.

.-Hoy vendrá Kagome-sama... ne Bankotsu?- pregunta alegre el demonio.

.-Así es... ellos lo dijeron... Saya- responde el chico con una sonrisa, le daba mucho gusto que su protegida estuviese de regreso.

Ambos seres salen de esa habitación y miran que la pareja tomaba algo de desayuno... desde hace dos años, Miroku y Sango vivián en la casa de Kagome; pues ella les pidió que estuvieran ahí el tiempo que estara ausente, ya que sus dos guardianes los protegerían de cualquier cosa.

Bankotsu se acerca a ellos y Sango sonríe mientras le da los buenos días, Miroku igual le sonríe y siente que Saya estaba su lado.

.-Veo que igual descansaron...- comenta Miroku y Bankotsu lo afirma.

.-Aún así, me sigo sintiendo rara al estar viviendo en casa de Kagome... no debimos aceptar esta oferta- eran las palabras de una Sango un poco comprometida a ello.

.-Descuide Sango-san, ella desea que ustedes estén bien, por eso... están aquí, nosotros tenemos el deber de protegerlos- comenta Bankotsu seriamente.

.-Aún asi... muchas gracias Bankotsu, en parte se debe a que sabemos muchas cosas, ne?- comenta Miroku.

.-Hai, ya saben todo lo que ocurrió... por eso debemos cumplir con los deseos de Kagome-sama- responde Saya.

Así era, lentamente los mejores amigos de Kagome se enteraron lo que ocurrió en tiempos remotos... que en ese pasado extraño, ella tenía la misión de matarlo pero se enamoró de Sesshoumaru, el gran youkai reconocido por su poder... imponencia, sólo deseaba obtener lo que se le había arrebatado, quería vengar a los humanos por las atrocidades que vio en su infancia; pero eso, no lo sabían... solo esa Kagome del pasado sabía la verdadera naturaleza del youkai... era la única persona que conocía ese oscuro secreto el cual le evitó matarlo... lo comprendió y le prometió que nunca le quitaría la vida.

Sango y Miroku sólo sabían una parte de la historia... Bankotsu y Saya después de todo, no recordaban a la perfección el terrible final que tuvo Kagome, solo que ella parecía que fue quien selló a Sesshoumaru...

En ese mismo instante, Sango se levanta de su asiento y lleva los platos a la cocina; Miroku nota que estaba un poco seria... no entendía su razón.

En el momento que la amiga de Kagome supo toda la verdad, algo en su interior la perturbada un poco del modo que, por su mente pasan algunas imágenes de ese extraño sueño que tuvo... nota la mirada de Miroku.

.-Sango, es momento de irnos- comenta el chico del modo que saca de sus pensamientos a Sango, ella asiente y los dos salen de la casa, dejando a solas a Bankotsu y a Saya.

Los dos guardianes siempre se quedaban solos en esa casa, protegiéndola de cualquier persona extraña que entrara en ella, sobretodo... porque esperaban el momento en que vieran a Kagome de regreso; ese día después de todo, había llegado.

.-Y una vez más nos quedamos solos... ah, los humanos si que están ocupados siempre- eran las palabras de Saya tras ver por la ventana que Miroku y Sango subían a un auto y dejaban el lugar; el chico miraba el suelo, su silencio perturba poco al demonio.

.-...es normal, cada vez que miro este extraño mundo, puedo decir que las cosas realmente han cambiado; ya nada es igual que antes...- hablaba casi para si Bankotsu del modo que, Saya jala su larga trenza.

.-Hey! Deja de pensar en la nada y escúchame!- Saya se había molestado por completo, Bankotsu lo mira serio, detestaba que le tocaran su trenza.

.-Ya, esta noche llegará Kagome-sama, luego de estos dos largos años... – comenta el chico y Saya suspira.

Bankotsu en ese momento toma el control remoto de la televición y enciende la televisión para ver que había... Saya se sienta a lado del chico para acompañarlo.

En la televisión estaban primero las noticias matutinas, entre las cuales destacaban el buen trabajo que ha hecho Miroku desde hace un año... después de mucho logró tener la alcadía, pero muchos comentan que Kagome posiblemente tuvo que ver en ello. Pero hubo algo que dejó extrañados a los guardianes... ya lo sabían de antemano aunque...

_.-... de igual forma, tenemos un repotaje especial, luego de dos años sin aparecer, el señor Naraku Onigama a dado la cara, est fue lo que ocurrió- _comenta la locutora.

Se ve a Naraku caminando por las calles de Londres, al principio se sentía un poco molesto por la llegada inesperada de los reporteros, pero... su molestia se acaba tras escuchar las preguntas que se le hacían.

_.-Naraku-san! Se puede saber a que se debió su salida inesperada de Japon?-_pregunta uno de ellos, Naraku se muestra serio ante eso.

.-_Con gusto lo diría pero... aun no es el momento adecuado para decirlo, solo salí por asuntos personales...- _responde el hombre serio, otro reportero se le acerca.

.-_Y su relación con la hija del difunto Higurashi-san?... se ha dicho que ella tiene una relación con un hombre bajo el nombre de Sesshoumaru... _

Mientras escuchaban eso, los dos guardianes se quedan helados... notan claramente que la mirada de Naraku cambió a una mucho más seria; no le gustó ese comentario.

.-_Sobre mi vida íntima no hablaré... –_ era su respuesta.

_.-Tiene pensado regresar a Japón?-_otra pregunta por parte del mismo reportero.

.-_... mi verdadera intención era llegar sin ser visto pero ya que lo preguntan, si... regresaré a Japón muy pronto, pues tengo algo pendiente que dejé hace tiempo... _

Los dos guardianes se miran mútuamente, no les gustaba mucho esa idea... pues sabían que si él estaba de regreso, posiblemente las cosas entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru serían graves...

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que murió Hiro Higurashi; murió a manos de un youkai de nombre Sesshoumaru que en un pasado fue el más poderoso de todos, dejó sola a Kagome al cuidado de Kaede... él había sido un político muy importante, del modo que su hija no tuvo otra elección que seguir su camino.

Los Higurashi era una familia que existió desde tiempos antiguos, se dice que provienen de un ángel que bajó de los cielos con la misión de matar al youkai más poderoso... en esta nueva era, Kagome es la reencarnación de esa mujer; Naraku por su lado deseaba que ella rompiera el sello que mantenía dormida al arma de Sesshoumaru y así, esa extraña profecía se hiciera realidad.

Sesshoumaru después de todo deseaba matar a Kagome pero en su interior se decía que aún la amaba y decidió dejar esa idea y prefirió tenerla a su lado, ella igual, y ese romance desde tiempos antiguos se hizo presente pero ahora... las cosas serían diferentes...

En el mundo de la política, Miroku era reconocido, su labor era muy apreciada... después de todo él era la persona adecuada a tener ese puesto, Sango por su lado lo apoyaba en todo momento; le daba mucho gusto que lo haya logrado... aún así, no estaban casados.

Ya en las oficinas de gobierno, Miroku caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de ese lugar... algunas personas se le acercaban y él las saludaba con cortesía, no tarda en llegar a su oficina cuando se le atraviesa Rin.

.-Buenos días Miroku!- saluda la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Buen día Rin-chan, cómo estás?- pregunta el chico con amabilidad.

.-Muy bien!... emocionada porque regresará Kagome-chan, ne?- eran las palabras de Rin, las cuales Miroku le afirma que ella estaría pronto de regreso.

.-Como no, todos la hemos extrañado... – decía Miroku y entra a su oficina, para disponerse a trabajar; Rin lo sigue y cierra la puerta.

.-Crees que esté bien?- pregunta la chica.

.-Seguro... a Sesshoumaru después de todo, se le nota lo que siente por ella- responde el chico.

Tras decir eso, Rin sonríe y sale de la oficina para dejar solo a Miroku, ella no sabía muy bien todo pero deseaba que Kagome, su amiga, estuviese bien y feliz, pues sabía que Naraku estaba detrás de ella, no le daba confianza ese hombre.

Mientras tanto, Sango se encontraba en otro lugar... ella decide caminar un poco por las calles, aún se sentía un poco extraña a lo que había soñado, nunca algo de ese tipo soñó en mucho tiempo...

.-_Por qué me siento tan rara? Nunca antes me había pasado... _– piensa la chica y se deja caer en una banca del parque al que había entrado.

Sango desde siempre tenía una extraña habilidad, suele tener sueños que en algunas ocaciones eran premoniciones que se hacían realidad; ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlos pero ese sueño le afectó bastante...

.-_El cielo oscuro... una silueta de la que le caen plumas oscuras..._- recordaba casi cada detalle de ese sueño extraño.

Mira el cielo claro de ese día, por su mente pasa que no era necesario que Miroku lo supiera... pues no quería preocuparlo.

.-Ah kami, me preocupo demasiado- dice pasa si- últimamente mis sueños son falsos...

Pero siente como una mano tocaba su hombro del modo que ella salta del susto y gira su vista, cual era su sorpresa que se trataba de Kouga.

.-Kouga... – musita la chica.

.-Sango! Que coincidencia verte por aui!... deberías de estar trabajando!- comenta el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

.-Lo sé, pero... quería espavilarme un poco y tú? No se supone que debes estar en las mismas?- pregunta curiosa.

Cuando el chico de mirada lobina lo escucha, aparece una gotita en su cabeza y se sienta a lado de Sango; para ella era que más o menos estaba en las mismas.

.-Pues... algo parecido a ti...- responde el chico- aunque... te veo un poco rara, algún problema con Miroku?- pregunta Kouga al verla tensa.

.-...No! de hecho ni hemos discutido desde hace tiempo!... no...

.-Acaso Kagome ya no vendrá?- pregunta Koouga un poco triste pero Sango se ríe a ello.

.-Jajajaja! No, estará esta noche aquí!... es que, tuve un sueño... es eso...

Sango baja su tono de voz mientras lo hace con su mirada, Kouga se da cuenta de la razón de su comportamiento; en parte la entendía.

.-De nuevo eso?... ya imaginaba que los habías dejado de tener, pero veo que estuve equivocado- comenta Kouga un poco serio.

.-Así es Kouga, pero... tuve un sueño muy raro, tanto que me perturbó, no sé... hasta llegó un punto que me dio un poco de miedo...- explicaba la chica al pasar por su mente esas imágenes.

.-Ah chica, de seguro que solo fue mal sueño... no creo que sea algo malo- Kouga abraza a Sango mientras le dice esas palabras con tranquilidad.

.-Gracias... Kouga, por cierto... si estarás esta noche?- pregunta la chica al separarse un poco de él.

.-Pues claro! Deseo ver a Kagome como a nadie!... – eran las palabras de ese chico- aunque, hay veces que aún no me entra en la cabeza todo lo que su familia escondía... ella y ese tal Sesshoumaru...

Kouga igual fue enterado de todo, pues al enterarse que Kagome se fue... pidió una explicación por parte de Sango y Miroku; ellos no tuvieron otra alternativa que contarle todo, lo mismo que los guardianes de la chica les contaron.

.-Ojalá que Kagome esté bien, tu lo crees Sango?- pregunta Kouga.

.-Yo digo que si, a ver que sorpresa nos sale...- ríe imaginando cualquier cosa hacia su amiga.

.-Sango, que tal si vamos a comer algo? Ya después vamos con Miroku, ejem... con el alcade Miroku!

La chica acepta la oferta y los dos seres dejan el lugar, Kagura andaba por esos lugares y escucha la conversación de esos dos; sonríe divertida a eso.

.-_Mmm así que hoy regresan esos dos, de todas formas Naraku ya lo sabía... él tampoco ha de tardar en regresar a Japón junto con ella, las cosas han salido como el planeaba..._- piensa la mujer de los vientos para luego desaparecer de ese lugar.

Ya en la oficina, Miroku platicaba amenamente con uno de sus secretarios; unos minutos atrás hablaban de trabajo pero a los dos se les ocurrió dejar eso atrás para tratar de cosas más amenas.

.-Ah, la verdad que hace falta la presencia de Kagome-san... entonces si es cierto lo que me dices?... hoy regresará a Japón?- pregunta el secretario.

.-Asi es, ella me habló hace dos días para avisarme... igual la extraño mucho- comenta Miroku.

.-Como no, usted la quiere mucho... ya me habías dicho que, hace un tiempo estabas enamorado de ella o no?

Miroku sonríe nervioso a eso, al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo porque ese secretario era su hombre de mayor confianza y casi su amigo íntimo.

.-Je.. si, pero en este instante Sango es quien ocupa mi corazón, Kagome y yo solo somos grandes amigos... nos queremos casi como hermanos- responde Miroku alegremente.

.-Entiendo... por cierto, no has escuchado las noticias últimamente?...

El chico se queda extrañado a eso, no entendía a lo que se refería el secretario.

.-Verás, han visto a Naraku en Londres y, según una declaración que hizo cuando lo entrevistaron... dijo que regresaría a Japón muy pronto.

.-QUÉ? Pero, como...- Miroku se queda helado a eso, sabía bien de ese hombre y, eso era una mala noticia.

.-Miroku... estás bien?- pregunta el hombre- te pusiste pálido...

.-Eh, nada... será mejor que entregues estos documentos a Rin-chan- Miroku le da unas hojas que las guarda en un sobre amarillo- toma.

.-De acuerdo... – su secretario se extraña mucho a eso y sale de la oficina del chico.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Miroku se deja caer en su silla... no le gustó nada esa noticia; gracias a Bankotsu y Saya, tiene el conocimiento de que en el pasado fue un sacerdote que le encomendó la misión a Kagome de matar a Sesshoumaru...

.-Dios, cuando llegue Kagome... tendré que decirle...- murmura Miroku mientras mira por la ventana, cierra sus ojos por unos instantes pero...

_Una noche oscura, ... las nubes envuelven al cielo con su penumbra, la lluvia caía y unas plumas de azabache caen lentamente, tras una silueta abrió sus bellas alas... asi como, un hombre de cabellos plateados..._.

Miroku abre sus ojos al instante, el paisaje citadino era el mismo y nada malo había ocurrido... el chico de ojos azules se extraña, por su mente se decía que tenía que calmarse, no tenía que estar tan tenso.

En otro lado, en lo que parecía ser Londres, un hombre de ojos de fuego y mirada seria... observaba el cielo nocturno tras guardar sus últimas pertenencias en una gran maleta; detrás de él estaba una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y mirada café fría.

.-Ya estás lista... Kikyou?- pregunta el hombre al sonreír un poco al sentirla cerca.

.-Si Naraku, ya se llevaron el resto del equipaje al areopuerto- contesta la mujer seriamente.

.-Bien, es momento de que salgamos de aquí... según tengo entendido que hoy... llega Kagome a Japón.

Kikyou sonríe un poco al escuchar ese nombre, parecía que lo conocía de algún lado... acompaña a Naraku hasta el taxi el cual ambos suben y son llevados al areopuerto.

.-Entonces... que quieres que haga exactamente Naraku? Tienes un año y medio que me encontraste y aún no me das una buena razón...- comenta la mujer ligeramente molesta.

.-Kikyou, ya sabes que todo a su tiempo... es mejor que te lo diga todo cuando estemos en Japón, ya que todo tiene que salir bien, como lo ha estado en este largo tiempo...

.-Crees que recuerde quien soy? Tú me dijiste que no tenía sus recuerdos completos- Kikyou dice esas palabras mirándolo fijamente, éste solo fijaba su vista al exterior.

.-Así es, pero se supone que a estas alturas ya debe de recordar todo por completo, al menos que haya alguno que otro que no recuerde...

La mujer se queda en silencio a eso, pueda que Kagome haya recordado todo pero... había un solo recuerdo que lo más seguro no estuviese en su mente, ese recuerdo que en el pasado tomó ventaja Kikyou y selló a Sesshoumaru en esa joya...

Ya era noche en Japón, Sango, Miroku y Kouga estaban en casa esperando a esa persona tan especial para ellos... hablaban un poco de lo que había ocurrido en el día, a Miroku se le hace raro ver que Kouga acompañaba a Sango pero le dio gusto que después de todo; él estuviese en ese momento...

A las afueras de la casa, dos personas llegaban a ese lugar, una de ellas era muy alto y tenía una larga cabellera plateada, la cual estaba peinada con una coleta alta, mientras que la mujer que estaba su lado... tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés y una larga cabellera azabache, la cual caía como cascada nocturna en su espalda.

-Ahora si... estoy en casa...-murmura la mujer mientras su compañero asiente, estaban a punto de tocar la puerta y así, llevarse la gran sorpresa de ver a esos seres especiales que tiempo atrás dejaron... 

**Fin del capítulo XXXI**

Mou! holas de nuevo! ya estoy de regreso,... y con ello, iniciamos la última parte de esta historia! jejejeje me da mucho gusto que todos ustedes sigan con el fic y a otros, que a lo mejor no estuvieron desde el primer capítulo pero que, decidieron seguirle!... jejeje en fin, les agradezco mucho su apoyo y espero que sigamos así hasta el final!

Como ven, aquí prácticamente Miroku, Sango y Kouga tuvieron el protagonismo por completo... y bueno, sentí que era bueno iniciar ahora con ellos, porque si recuerdan al final de la segunda parte, Sesshoumaru y Kagome se van de la cuidad.. así que era más justo iniciar con los amigos de ella.

En esta última parte, ya veremos el regreso de Naraku con Kikyou, así como la última parte de su plan para acabar con el youkai,.. ya casi todos sabemos lo que pasó en el pasado ne?... pues ahora veremos ya las consecuencias como tal de todo esto, y con ello vendría a una pregunta que quiero dejar desde este momento: Kagome logrará cumplir la misión que le encomendaron los dioses en acabar con Sesshoumaru, sin importar que existe un gran lazo de amor entre ellos... así como éste escapará una vez más de su fatal destino?... bueno, ya se lo sdejo a´si porque Sango en su sueño parece que nos dio un pequeño avance de lo que puede ocurrir.. n.nU

Y bueno... en estos días he estado bastante apresurada por la escuela y por ello, ando bastante cansadita... lo que provoca que **por esta ocasión** no conteste a sus reviews T.T pero les prometo que ya en la siguiente será como siempre, eso sí, les doy las gracias a todos ustedes por leerlo, seguirlo y sobretodo... apoyarlo porque ya hemos rebasado de los 30 capítulos!... y debo decir que es de las historias más largas que he creado.. n.nU la primera se puede decir que fue **Jingo** con un total de 26 o 27 capítulos y otra, que no está en esta sección y tiene el nombre **Sakura no Tsuki** para la sección de Yu Yu Hakusho (aunque es un crossover de éste ánime y de Yami no Matsuei) que tiene un total de 28 y que aún no termino de escribirlo... XD...y bueno, han llegado a estos extreos gracias a ustedes!... y con ello, me dan más ánimos para seguirle!.. así que, nombraré a las personitas que me mandaron review! n.n

**HawkAngel XD**

**Goshi**

**Kagome-N**

**Grupo fans de Sesshoumaru**

**Elen-Ses**

**Hitoki-chan**

Y bueeno, pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	33. Tadaima! Juntos de nuevo

**Capítulo XXXII: Tadaima! Juntos de nuevo**

****

Sango, Miroku y Kouga escuchan el timbre de la puerta, rápidamente se acercan a ella y la chica abre... sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver a Kagome junto con Sesshoumaru.

.-Kagomeeeeeee!- Sango grita de emoción al verla y no duda en abrazarla, ella sonríe de alegría al ver a su vieja amiga, y a sus amigos.

.-Buenas noches...- saluda Sesshoumaru seriamente.

Miroku y Kouga igual abrazan a la chica y ésta sonreía muy contenta, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dejó de ver... ella se separa un poco de ellos.

.-Igual me da mucho gusto, tanto tiempo sin verlos... amigos- comenta Kagome con alegría.

.-Kagome, de verdad que te has puesto más hermosa!- decía Kouga maravillado al verla.

.-Claro que sí! Sesshoumaru... no se enoja verdad?

El youkai solo niega moviendo su cabeza, ya se había acostumbrado a todo eso. después ellos invitan a la pareja a sentarse; Kagome por su lado miraba su casa... nada había cambiado, Miroku se le acerca:

.-Tu casa sigue igual que siempre... nada ha cambiado- comenta el chico pero observa que Kagome negaba algo.

.-Falta algo...

En eso gira su vista y cual va siendo su sorpresa que mira sus guardianes enfrente de ella, Saya no duda en abrazarla.

.-Kagome.sama! que feliz es verla de nuevo!- comenta el demonio blanco contento.

.-Saya! Igual me da mucho gusto verte!

.-...Kagome-sama...- la chica fija su vista y mira a Bankotsu, éste tenía en su mano una flor, ella se acerca a él y lo abraza.

.-Bankotsu!... muchas gracias! Me da gusto verte bien!- dice ella.

-Es bueno verte!...

El chico se siente un poco apenado y más, porque siente la mirada seria de Sesshoumaru... Kagome le sonríe y éste hace lo mismo, le decía sin palabra alguna que él siempre era muy detallista con ella...

.-Y bueno, cuéntenos?... que han hecho?- pregunta Kouga curioso.

.-Viajar... solo eso- responde Sesshoumaru.

.-Que bien!- comenta Miroku.

.-Por cierto Miroku... felicidades! Ya me enteré que obtuviste la alcaldía!- dice de pronto Kagome y Sango sonríe.

.-Así fue Kagome, Miroku lo logró después de mucho... pensé que lo sabías- comenta Sango.

.-...si, pero no pude llamar, ocurrieron muchas cosas...

Así pasaba esa noche, Kagome y sus amigos estaban muy contentos de verse de nuevo; Sesshoumaru le daba gusto que ella estuviese tan feliz... la razón por la cual regresaron fue porque ella ansiaba verlos de nuevo, así que le cumplió ese capricho y por eso regresaron.

Todo era bastante alegre, hablaban de todo lo que les habia ocurrido en ese largo tiempo que se dejaron de ver...

.-Kagome, regresarás a la oficina?- pregunta curioso Miroku.

.-Si! hasta Rin te extraña mucho!- comenta Sango.

.-Claro!... mañana estaré allá- responde Kagome muy entusiasmada- era una de las cosas que quería decirles hoy!

El youkai solo escuchaba con atención todo eso, ya sabía que ella regresaría a su vida normal para seguir en paz; algo que después de mucho los deseaban como nada.

Las horas pasaron hasta que ellos se retiraron, la pareja regresó al departamento que vivían años atrás... todo era igual.

.-Al fin... en casa...- dice Kagome al respirar un poco el aroma de ese lugar, Sesshoumaru solo la observa por unos instantes, ella nota algo-... que pasa? has estado callado desde que tomamos el avión a Japón.

.-..nada, sólo pensaba- responde el youkai con apariencia humana.

A Kagome no le gustó mucho esa respuesta y se acerca a él para abrazarlo, éste corresponde al gesto de ella.

.-Detesto que seas tan monosílabo!... pero, no te da gusto estar en casa de nuevo?- pregunta la chica mientras coloca sus manos en el fino rostro de él.

.-...así es, . me siento en casa...

En ese mismo instante, el youkai la besa, siente los suaves labios de la chica y al mismo tiempo rodea sus brazos en su cintura... luego ese beso baja hasta el cuello de Kagome sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo el cual la hace separarse de él lentamente.

.-Jejeje, muero del sueño por el viaje...- ella lo besa en su mejilla y se va a la habitación a descansar.

Sesshoumaru toma un poco de aire, y mira el cielo nocturno... claro y lleno de estrellas; desde que llegó a Japón algo en su interior lo aturdía un poco. La pulga Myouga se acerca a él hasta llegar a su hombro, éste lo observa extrañado.

.-Amo bonito! Ya ni nos saludan!- decía un poco molesto el animalito.

.-...han hecho un buen trabajo, gracias...- dice Sesshoumaru sin tomar importancia a las palabras de la pulga.

.-Pues como ve? Jaken y yo cuidamos de su casa como nos pidió!

.-Nada malo ha ocurrido en mi ausencia?- pregunta de pronto, la pulga nota que sus palabras eran serías.

.-Nada amo... por qué? Lo veo un poco serio.

Cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y se encamina hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde Kagome se cambiaba de ropa, luego observa a Myouga.

.-Tengo... un mal presentimiento desde hace días... – eran las palabras del youkai.

.-Sobre... qué?- pregunta la pulga extrañada, cuando su amo decía eso, era que algo no estaba bien.

.-Mañana que ella no está, veremos si mi presentimiento es verdadero.

Myouga se queda más extrañado ante esa orden, observa como el youkai entraba a su habitación a descansar de igual modo... luego fija su vista en un Jaken temeroso con una hoja de periódico.

.-Qué pasó? Y esa cara?

.-...creo que se a lo que se refiere el amo Sesshoumaru...- comenta el sapo mientras la pulga se coloca en su hombro, viendo lo que decia el papel.

En eso, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver lo que anunciaban... Naraku estaba en primera plana y decía que muy pronto estaría en Japón de vuelta pero, algo más los aturdió a ambos; era que en esa fotografía, una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos fríos estaba a su lado.

.-Nani?...- Myouga se queda helado al ver a esa mujer.

.-...crees que sea ella? Crees que igual esté en esta época?- pregunta Jaken intentando ver que todo eso era una mala broma.

.-Ojalá que fuese un sueño... mañana hay que estar atentos a lo que nos pida el amo, por ahora no hay que decirle nada... claro, si le pregunta pues lo haremos- propone la pulga y Jaken asiente.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban un poco extrañas, solo deseaban que todo fuese tranquilo como años atrás...

Al día siguiente, Kagome se levanta bastante temprano... Sesshoumaru por su parte igual lo hace para acompañarla hasta el momento en que ella se fuera.

.-Y dime Sesshoumaru, que harás mientras esté ausente?- pregunta Kagome mientras se sirve un poco de café.

.-Cosas Kagome... dejé unas cosas pendientes y debo arreglarlas.

.-Pero me dijiste que todo estaba bien cuando nos fuimos... puedo ayudarte?- pregunta ella al servirle esa bebida caliente.

.-Descuida... vete tranquila...

Kagome sonríe falsamente, ella se había dado cuenta que Sesshoumaru era un poco más frío de lo acostumbrado; a lo mejor era porque en el lugar que viven ahora... ocurrieron muchas cosas en el pasado. Ella se despide de él y de los guardianes para irse a la oficina mientras que el youkai, se queda en casa...

Para Kagome, la cuidad no había cambiado en absoluto... todo era igual como esos años atrás cuando caminaba hacia ese lugar, hacia el lugar donde su padre trabajó mucho tiempo. Ese extraño asunto de quien mató a su padre había quedado un poco ya en el olvido; pues nunca se encontraron las pruebas suficientes que dieran con el asesino...

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para la chica que... al entrar al edificio, Rin corre hacia ella y la abraza; al principio se asusta un poco por lo inesperado que había sido.

.-Kagome-chan!- dice Rin muy alegre.

.-Rin! No pensé... que fueras tú!- la abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla, para ella era una alegría igual verla, porque de todos los que conocía y quería mucho; Rin era la más chica de todos ellos.

Miroku se acerca a ella y la abraza, luego besa ligeramente su cuello; algo que Kagome sonríe divertida y lo hace a un lado.

.-Ah! bien que antes... no decías nada!

.-Pero tú estás ahora con Sango y yo con Sesshoumaru... jejeje sigues igual!- eran las palabras de la chica y éste toca un poco su cabeza.

.-Lo sé... pero bueno... ven Kagome, todos te esperan!

.-Kagome-chan... ahora si te quedarás aquí? La verdad que te extrañé- comenta Rin muy alegre y la chica asiente.

.-Así es, descuida... ya no me iré, tengo pensado quedarme ya por siempre.

Eso era una gran noticia y de ese modo, es llevada hacia el lugar en que estuvo trabajando bastante tiempo... cuando la ven, muchos se sorprenden a su inesperada llegada, otros no dudan en acercarse a ella para saludarla, unos más, ni siquiera eso... hablaban de rumores de esa extraña relación que tenía con el guardaespaldas de Naraku, unos hasta comentaban que hubo otras cosas...

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en el sillón; sus brazos estaban cruzados y al mismo modo, sus ojos cerrados por unos momentos.

Uno de sus guardianes se acerca a él, Jaken toca a su amo un poco... éste abre al instante sus ojos y mira fríamente al sapo.

.-Es momento de irnos.

.-Amo?... y a donde iremos o que?- pregunta Jaken.

Sesshoumaru no dice más y llama a Myouga, la pulga no tarda en incorporarse con ellos y el youkai mira hacia la ventana, sus frios ojos dorados se posaban en ese paisaje citadino y luego los mira.

.-Es momento de irnos...- en ese momento, el hombre de cabellos plateados cierra sus ojos y una niebla blanca lo envuelve por completo; en ese mismo instante, su apariancia había cambiado.

Se había convertido en el youkai de siempre, unas marcas en sus mejillas de color violeta aparecen mientras que una media luna en su frente se hace presente, en su hombro posaba una larga cola blanca... era él, Sesshoumaru en su forma verdadera estaba presente; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se transformó de ese modo... camina lentamente hasta la habitación donde estaba su espada.

.-Bien,... usemos a Sounnga...- así, el youkai se acerca a esa espada que emanaba un brillo oscuro y la toma entre sus manos, la observa un poco.

De ese modo, el youkai queda enfrente de la ventana, ese mal presentimiento lo estaba carcomiendo y debía liberar esas dudas que lo mantenían en silencio... camina y desaparece de pronto, sus guardianes igual lo hacen.

En la casa de Kagome, los dos guardianes descansaban debajo de un árbol; ninguno de ellos dos decía palabra alguna, hasta que Saya...

.-Dime bankotsu, no viste anoche a Sesshoumaru extraño?- pregunta el demonio de ropas blancas.

.-... pueda que tengas razón... no dijo palabra alguna en toda la velada- responde Bankotsu un poco pensativo.

.-Crees que... haya notado un cambio radical en el ambiente?...

.-Puede ser, el ambiente de esta zona ha cambiado mucho es como si... anunciara que algo pronto va a ocurrir...

Bankotsu se levanta y mira el cielo, le daba mucho gusto que Kagome estuviese de regreso pero algo, un sentimiento dentro de su interior le decía que ese regreso posiblemente tuvo una extraña razón; la cual ni Kagome se ha percatado, a lo mejor Sesshoumaru... no se sabía.

De pronto, se escucha el movimiento de unos arbustos, Bankotsu fija su vista al instante y ve algo en el fondo...

.-Quién está ahí?- pregunta seriamente y se prepara para sacar a Banryuu.

Saya queda a lado del chico pero sus ojos se abren al notar de quienes se trataban... nota como un sapo llegaba ahí y una pulga, se posa en el hombro de éste.

.-Deja la desconfianza a un lado... Bankotsu...- eran las frías palabras de un youkai de mirada seria.

.-Sesshhou...maru...- dice sorprendido de esa llegada inesperada.

.-Ah como, cómo está aquí?- Saya igual estaba sorprendido.

.-Más respeto al amo Sesshoumaru- grita molesto Jaken.

.-Estamos aquí porque el amo quiere hablar con ustedes dos...- comenta Myouga al mirar al chico, éste se extraña a eso y mira al youkai inu.

.-... qué desea?

Al decir eso, Sesshoumaru sonríe un poco... dando a entender que era bastante importante hablar con ese guardián. Pasan unos minutos y ellos se encuentran en el jardín; el ambiente era silencioso pero tranquilo, el youkai toma la palabra.

.-Desde que regresé a Japón... he tenido un mal presentimiento, no han sentido el ambiente diferente?

.-...pensé que éramos los únicos que lo percibimos- comenta Saya pensativo y mira que Bankotsu baja su mirada, recuerda que hace poco vio la noticia de la próxima llegada de Naraku al país.

.-Escondes algo?- pregunta seriamente el youkai al acercarse a él.

.-No tengo nada de que esconder... tiene que ver con Kagome...- comenta el chico seriamente.

.-Qué cosa.

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran casi amenazadoras, el chico por su lado intenta mantener la calma y mira fijamente al youkai.

.-Naraku piensa regresar...

.-Así que, eso era... – responde el youkai.

.-Como es eso?- se altera Jaken al escuchar eso.

.-Asi es, lo vimos por televisión hace poco!- comenta Saya un poco preocupado.

.-Mmmm, en ese caso tendré los ojos muy abiertos... no permitiré que intente hacer algo o que se acerque a Kagome...

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru se va al instante de ese lugar, dejando a los guardianes solos... Jaken casi se pone a llorar al verlo ir y mira a los seres de Kagome.

.-Es... cierto?

.-Así es, ese hombre piensa regresar... posiblemente para terminar lo que no pudo acabar, de seguro que sigue con su deseo de ver a Sesshoumaru muerto a manos de Kagome- explica Bankotsu.

.-Ella lo ama! Nunca lo haría!- comenta Myouga.

.-Quien sabe... ese hombre puede usar muchas trampas para cambiar de idea a Kagome, de entrada tiene una... la muerte de Hiro-sama.

Cuando escuchan eso, Myouga y Jaken se miran mútuamente... después de todo, había cosas que ellos no sabían en absoluto, Saya es quien decide explicarles.

.-Verán, Sesshoumaru fue el causante de la muerte de Hiro-sama, tanto en el pasado como en el presente...eso, puede tomarlo como un arma ese Naraku...

.-Debemos tener cuidado ahora en adelante, las cosas no se perciben bien...- comenta Bankotsu serio.

.-Si es así... ocurrirá una catástrofe!- grita Myouga.

.-Como, como en el pasado- murmura Jaken.

Bankotsu mira hacia el cielo, tenía un mal presentimiento... temía que las cosas fuesen peor que las que fueron en ese pasado; era seguro que lo que estaría por ocurrir sería diferente, pero el resultado a ello aún estaba sin desenvolverse, no se sabía como acabaría todo.

Mientras tanto, en lo que era el areopuerto... dos personas salían de ese lugar, ambas llevaban gafas y uno de ellos saca un celular.

.-Qué harás?

.-Llamar a un taxi, Kagura lo más seguro será que nos espere... Kikyou- éste toma la mano de la mujer y ella hace a un lado ese gesto.

.-No es nesecario, yo quiero llegar por mi cuenta!

.-Pero no conoces Japón!

.-Eso no importa... pueda que estoy aquí de nuevo, pero la esencia de este lugar sigue siendo la misma que la del pasado- responde seriamente Kikyou, su acompañante suspira.

.-De acuerdo... has lo que quieras, pero debemos de planear lo que está por ocurrir... se supone que Kagome y Sesshoumaru ya están en este lugar.

Kikyou no dice más y toma un camino diferente que el de Naraku, éste solo sonríe porque sabía que ella lo ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sube al taxi y se dirige a casa.

.-_Bien... a partir de ese instante, los días de Sesshoumaru están contados, Kagome... muy pronto podrás matar a ese demonio... muy pronto podrás desplegar tus alas celestiales para hacer justicia, para dar muerte al ser que puede superar a los mismos dioses... jejeje..._

Es así como el hombre toma camino hacia su casa, era el mismo lugar de siempre.. sólo que un poco más maltratada, gracias al tiempo que estuvo abandonado el lugar. Sale del auto y paga al señor el dinero necesario...

.-Bien, he llegado...

De ese modo, Naraku abre la puerta de su casa y observa que el lugar parecía intacto, al fondo lo estaba esperando una mujer que tenía en sus manos un abanico, el cual cubría un poco su bello rostro.

.-Bienvenido seas Naraku...- comenta ella.

.-Kagura... veo que has hecho todo al pié de la letra...- comenta el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Así es.

.-En ese caso quiero que me lo digas todo...- ordena el hombre mientras se sienta en un sillón.

.-Y la mujer esa?... la que dice que es hermana de Kagome?

.-Quizo... irse por su cuenta, no tardará mucho en llegar...

Kagura por un lado no confiaba en esa mujer, decía que era bastante extraña pero no podía decir nada, ya que Naraku podría enojarse y eso sería muy malo... después de todo, Kagura era bastante importante para él...

La tarde estaba llegando a Tokio, muchas personas salían de sus oficinas rumbo a sus casas para descansar, luego de un dia atareado y lleno de trabajo: Kagome había salido de ese lugar y se dirigía a casa.

.-_Espero que Sesshoumaru esté en casa, me preocupa un poco..._- piensa la chica y nota que estaba enfrente de una pastelería, se acerca a ese lugar y decide comprar algo para comer en casa.

Por el mismo camino, estaba esa extraña mujer de nombre Kikyou... había caminado casi sin rumbo fijo por el lugar, hasta que nota que Kagome estaba muy cerca de ella.

.-_..Ka...gome?_- al principio se extraña mucho de verla desde lejos, pero nota que estaba ligeramente diferente a la mujer que era su hermana en el pasado, aún así, su presencia era la misma.

Entonces Kikyou se acerca lentamente a la chica, ella estaba por salir y tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja que contenía algunos pastelillos y dulces; sabía que Sesshoumaru degustaba de comer esos dulces con una taza de café y mirar el atardecer de ese día...

Kagome sale del lugar y algo la deja helada... enfrente de ella estaba esa mujer, un poco más alta que ella; sus largos cabellos azabaches estaban sueltos y vestía un traje de color grís, usaba unas gafas negras que impedián apreciar por completo su mirada.

La mujer sonríe un poco y nota que Kagome estaba como petrificada... y más, cuando se quita esas gafas, muestra sus ojos cafés iguales a los de ella pero éstos eran fríos y serios, no como los de Kagome, que eran brillantes y llenos de vida...

.-_Kami...y ésta mujer?... dónde la he visto?... dónde?..._- deja caer la caja y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y toca su mente, su cabeza se estaba sobrecalentando.

Una mujer de cabellos azabaches y fría mirada... siento como ella me trataba con frialdad pero su trato era casi fratenrnal, como una hermana... la veo sufrir, ante la muerte de alguien al quien yo igual me sentí mal al perder... quien es ella?... quien?

Entonces Kagome no aguanta más y se va corriendo de ahí, recordaba todo por completo pero... vio a esa mujer idéntica a ella y una neblina de confusión la aturde por completo, parecía que conocía a esa mujer pero... de donde?

Kikyou sólo sonríe a lo que presenció, lo había comprobado... ella, Kagome Higurashi... era su hermana, su hermana del pasado y estaría dispuesta a que la recordara por completo.

-_Bien, así que eres tú... hermana, ya verás que en esta ocasión si cumplirás con tu deber, pareces la misma pero has cambiado un poco... jejejeje_.

**Fin del capítulo XXXII**

Ah kami!... las cosas parecen que se ponen interesantes, Kagome no ha recordado por completo a su hermana,... qué pasará? Sesshoumaru ya sabía del regreso de Naraku... pero no sus planes, qué pasará?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Mou, ya estamos en la última parte de este fic, y todo se debe a su apoyo! así que les debo dar las gracias y con ellon nos vamos a los reviews, pero antes de eso... haré una nota que una de ustedes deseaba que le aclarara su duda.

Bueno... luego de leer el Tsuioku, muchas han de decir... y por qué Kagura sale en el presente si no tuvo relación alguna con el pasado?...y la respuesta de ello es esta: ella es una creación de. Naraku del presente, como obtuvo algunos poderes de Sesshoumaru gracias a su sangre, pues... tiene el suficiente poder para hacer una creación como Kagura, a ella se le puede decir que es lo equivalente a los guardianes de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, sólo que ella es como una espía, pues ya la hemos visto que andaba viendo que pasaba con el youkai y la chica... n.nUUU, y bueno... ojalá les haya ayudado esta pequeña explicación.. ahora si, a los reviews!

**HawkAngel XD:** gracias chica!... por tu apoyo y por el review, ojalá que este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado!

**goshi:** ah pues ya está aqui otro nuevo capítulo de este fic! espero igual que te guste! y ahora si, cada semana uno nuevo hasta el final... n.n, gracias por el review!

**Kagome-N:** jejeje que bueno que te gustó el poner a los amigos al inicio de esta última parte... bueno, ya lo de los sueños se revelará un poco mas adelante y bueno, arribita ya puse la explicación sobre el origen de Kagura...y bueno, como se vio... Sesshoumaru y Kagome solo mencionan que estuvieron viajando, dónde exactamente? eso se los dejo a imaginación suya n.n ok?... y bueno, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este cap y graicas por el review!

Bueeeno, son todos... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	34. Pasado, presente ¿futuro?

**Capítulo XXXIII: pasado, presente ¿futuro?**

Kagome corría con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que su cabeza estaba por estallar... no entendía como fue que sufrió esa extraña reacción; sólo eso le ocurría cuando no recordaba algo, pero, no daba razón a ello.

.-_Kami... siento que la conocía... pero ¿de dónde?_- se preguntaba eso una y otra vez, hasta que se detiene y mira que casi estaba perdida- no me di cuenta...

La chica mira que estaba en una zona donde las personas casi no pasaban, el lugar era bastante solitario del modo que provocaba un ambiente ligeramente tenso; se abraza así misma, no sabía a donde había llegado.

.-Creo que me perdí...- murmura mientras se calma, buscaría la manera de regresar a casa.

De ese modo, decide tomar camino alguno para salir de ese extraño barrio... camina lentamente por esas calles para ver la manera de salir. Veía alguna que otra persona por ahí, casi todos eran marginados y la veían extraña, ella vestía de manera elegante y eso era el centro de atención de muchos.

En otro lugar, Rin se encaminaba hacia el piso donde estaba la oficina de Miroku, tenía en sus manos algunos papeles que parecían importantes. La chica últimamente ayudaba al chico con algunas cosas, ya que siendo un alcalde, le era un poco complicado hacer todos los asuntos correspondientes a ello.

Seguía caminando hasta que... sus ojos se abren tanto al ver quien estaba cerca del elevador que ella tomaría en ese instante.

.-Us...ted?...- la chica hasta se le cae la carpeta en la que tenía los papeles al ver a Sesshoumaru, con su apariencia humana por supuesto.

.-Buenas tardes...Rin, no?

Pero la chica solo llega a musitar un ligero 'si', nunca se esperó que la pareja de Kagome estuviese en ese lugar; al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no duda en agacharse y tomar la carpeta y mira que los fríos ojos dorados de ese extraño hombre se posaban en los de ella.

.-Qué... desea, Kagome-chan salió hace una hora...- comenta la chica nerviosa, nota que se extraña el youkai.

.-Si? a dónde?- pregunta él.

.-No lo sé... supongo que a casa...

No le dice más, se da la media vuelta y se va de ese lugar; Rin suspira un poco... realmente ese youkai le daba un poco de nervios porque su presencia era imponente y fuerte, le daba la impresión que era un ser de respetar...

Sesshoumaru sale del edificio, toma un poco de aire... solo deseaba que ella haya regresado bien a casa y que lo estaría esperando, pero; cual va siendo su sorpresa de éste que... siente como alguien tocaba su hombro.

.-Sesshoumaru! es raro verlo aquí!- dice un Kouga al quitarse sus gafas negras, para el youkai fue una gran sorpresa.

.-...- no decía ni una palabra pero Kouga le sonríe.

.-Buscando a Kagome, ne?...

-Pero salió ya

.-Si?... Ah que mal! Yo quería invitarla a cenar...

Kouga sentía la mirada casi asesina de ese ser, no había sido muy bueno de su parte decir eso; Sesshoumaru podía ser demasiado celoso.

.-Lo siento!... era una broma, jejejeje- dice algo nervioso el chico, pero Sesshoumaru no le hace caso.

Al mismo tiempo, salía Miroku despidiéndose de algunas personas, no se imaginaba que estuviesen ahí Kouga y Sesshoumaru, se acerca a ellos para saludarlos.

.-Que sorpresa verlos a ambos! Sesshoumaru... Kagome ya salió...

.-Eso ya lo sé bien- responde un poco fastiado a la misma respuesta de varias veces, eso hace sonreir nervioso al pobre Miroku.

.-Mmm no es que sea metiche o algo asi, pero... acaso la ibas a inivtar a cenar y luego a otra... cosa?- decía con una sonrisa casi pervertida por parte de Miroku.

Al principio el youkai no entendía mucho la indirecta pero luego... se escucha un pequeño gruñido por su parte; algo que espanta a ambos hombres.

.-No se metan en donde no les incumbe- eran las palabras de Sesshoumaru un poco molesto a las palabras del amigo.

.-Disculpe... no quise decirlo con mala intención...- responde apenado Miroku y Kouga sólo ríe.

Pero el youkai de pronto se va de ahí, deja a ambos seres un poco extrañados y suben al auto, ya que deseaban hablar de algunas cosas. Sesshoumaru regresa al departamento pero se da cuenta que estaba completamente solo... Kagome no había llegado aún.

.-_Kagome..._- al mismo tiempo recuerda que sus guardianes se habían quedado con Bankotsu y Saya, no era tan importante después de todo y, decide buscar a la chica.

La chica por su lado seguía en ese extraño barrio, no sabía realmente como salir de ahí del modo que no puede más y se sienta en la banqueta.

.-Ah, kami... qué haré ahora?- se decía asi misma, le daba un poco de temor estar en ese lugar tan extraño.

De pronto, ella se levanta, fija su vista hacia atrás y observa una extraña tienda, parecía como si algo la llamara a que se acercara y ella lentamente lo hizo... era un lugar esotérico al parecer, se queda en la entrada viendo algunas extrañas cosas.

No pasó mucho cuando decide entrar ahí, el lugar estaba perfumado con un incienso un poco fuerte, se sentía una poco mareada al olor pero lo soportaba... nota que el lugar estaba repleto de cosas extrañas, libros... objetos, velas, plantas, todas esas cosas.

.-Qué lugar tan extraño...- murmura al ver cada una de esas cosas, pero... algo la deja bastante extrañada, al fondo había un objeto muy peculiar.

Se acerca rápidamente a ello, observa que era una especie de tridente, era de oro y su hoja brillaba con mucha intensidad; de pronto se siente atraída por eso... pero:

.-Señorita! No se permite tocar la mercancía!- Kagome sale de ese trance y nota que detrás de ella estaba una anciana con aspecto demacrado y sus ropas eran bastante viejas.

.-Yo... disculpe...- musita la chica.

.-Ustedes los jóvenes... – la anciana se acerca a Kagome y observa el arma.

.-No creo que alguien de su clase deguste de un arma, pero esto llegó hace poco... me dicen que perteneció a un ángel hace mucho tiempo- explica un poco la mujer.

Kagome se le hacía extraño pero... la mira de nuevo y notaba que era un arma bastante peculiar, la anciana de nuevo la saca de su trance.

.-Parece que se siente atraida por ella, no es así?- pregunta la anciana.

.-...como...

.-Simple, hay veces que un objeto tiene alma y ésta puede comunicarse solo con su dueño... – la mujer había tomado su mano y sus ancianas manos la cubrían.

Se le hacía un poco extraño todo eso pero... observa como la anciana la mira fijamente, siente algo dentro de ella que la hacía incomodar un poco.

.-Noto que un aura muy extraña te envuelve... y parece muy poderosa- comenta la mujer.

.-Qué?... no entiendo lo que me dice...- pero nota que la anciana no la dejaba libre, escucha las siguientes palabras de ella.

.-Pero... esa aura pronto se llenará de ira, algo... te perturbará,... el día de un momento oscuro un ángel alzará sus alas y con ello hará justicia...

Al escuchar eso, se queda helada y luego se aleja de la anciana y la mira sin palabras, sale lentamente del lugar y se va corriendo, no entendía todo eso... luego choca con unos hombres los cuales le lanzan piropos; sale de ahí...

Por sus ojos salen algunas lágrimas, ya tenía un poco de miedo porque había oscurecido por completo; deseaba regresar a acasa cuanto antes pero... esas palabras de la anciana la habían perturbado interiormente, en su corazón tenía un sentimiento extraño a todo eso; sigue corriendo hasta que es detenida por alguien que conocía.

.-Kagome!

.-Ah... ya... suélteme!- grita la chica pero se detiene al alzar su vista, Sesshoumaru estaba ahí.

.-Sesshoumaru!- se alegra de verlo pero nota que el youkai estaba preocupado por ella y la abraza.

.-Por qué estás en un lugar como este?- le pregunta mientras le hace que lo mire a los ojos.

.-Yo... me perdí, es todo...- comenta ella un poco más tranquila.

.-...ya veo, no lo vuelvas a hacer, me preocupé... vayamos a casa- y la carga, la chica se sonroja un poco a ello y nota como Sesshoumaru se transforma y se van de ahí...

Cerca de ahí, un coche se detiene... en la misma tienda extraña a la que Kagome estuvo presente; Naraku junto con Kikyou entran a ese lugar.

El youkai y la chica estaban en camino hacia el departamento, pero Kagome le pide que se detuviera, algo que extraña al youkai.

.-Qué pasa?- pregunta él.

.-Yo...- estaba por decirle lo que vio y lo que le dijo la anciana esa pero, se detiene-... te he visto algo preocupado, sucede algo?

Sesshoumaru la baja con cuidado y ambos miran el paisaje nocturno que se les presenta mientras que el silencio los envuelve a ambos. El youkai no sabía como responderle a esa pregunta, ha estado extraño desde que tomaron el vuelo a Japón, él sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir...

.-Sólo, que... – entonces el youkai toma sus manos y la mira fijamente, quería degustarse por los bellos ojos de esa mujer que tiempo atrás amó y sigue amando, remueve algunos mechones de la chica y la ve- ... prométeme algo...

.-Nani?

No entendía nada Kagome, sólo siente las cálidas manos de Sesshoumaru posarse en las suyas; asiente la chica para que él le dijera que deseaba.

.-Pase lo que pase... no serías capaz de matarme?...

.-Pero... que cosas dices!- estaba más que confundida.

.-...Kagome, escúchame bien, he tenido un mal presentimiento últimamente... no sé que sea, pero se que tiene que ver con nosotros... por favor, prométeme que sin importar lo que pase, no cambies...

.-Yo...- no podía responder pero mueve un poco su cabeza en señal de afirmación para luego abrazar a Sesshoumaru- si es así, tú tampoco lo hagas...si?

El youkai sonríe un poco a ello y asiente, él por nada en el mundo sería capaz de hacerle daño... realmente amaba a esa mujer; al principio pensó matarla porque en el pasado lo selló pero ahora, las cosas habían camibado tanto que no era lo mismo... así, los dos deciden tomar camino de nuevo hacia su hogar...

De nuevo en la tienda, Kikyou solo observaba con un poco de repugnancia todos esos objetos raros mientras que Naraku. le pregunta a la anciana por cierta arma tan especial.

.-Si Naraku-san, aquí está... la he cuidado como usted lo pidió...- comenta la señora mientras se la muestra, el tridente estaba ahí presente y Naraku sonríe a eso.

.-Bien... eso me da mucho gusto, es momento de que me la lleve.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que la anciana lo detiene, eso lo molesta un poco; Kikyou parece interesada en eso y observa lo que ocurría.

.-Hoy estuvo una chica la cual parecía comunicarse con esto!... usted no parece ser su dueño!

.-Cállese! Esto ha estado en mis manos desde hace tiempo, no es mi arma pero yo se la daré a ese ángel...

.-Qué? Entonces... si... es cierto?- pregunta la anciana.

Naraku no la escucha y toma el arma, la anciana parecía que tenía miedo y más, cuando Naraku se le acerca a ella.

.-La verdad que le agradezco mucho que la haya cuidado... el ángel ha reencarnado en una humana, pronto ella hará justicia al ser que ha estado sentenciado a ello desde tiempos antiguos...

.-No... entonces... si... existe... él... ese youkai...

El hombre no le contesta y se va de ahí, se acerca a Kikyou para decirle algo; ella asiente y se acerca a la anciana.

.-Mil disculpas señora, pero... no podemos dejar que alguien esté vivo aquí...

.-Qué... pero... usted... es idéntica a ella...!

.-Je, claro... la única que puede tener un contacto profundo con esa arma es mi hermana- y no duda con acabar con su vida, saca de su bolso una pistola y con ello le da fin a la pobre anciana- estas cosas, admito que son mejor que una espada o un arco... jejejeje.

El cuerpo de la señora yace en el suelo y Kikyou se va de ahí, mientras que Naraku la espera... ella le dice que todo estaba bien y ambos suben de nuevo al auto.

.-Siempre dejas a uno el trabajo sucio...

.-Lo sé, pero era necesario que tú acabaras con esa pobre anciana, me estaba colmando la paciencia y yo la hubiese matado peor- responde Naraku ligeramente serio.

.-Y ahora?... ya te dije que encontré a mi hermana... que harás?

Al escuchar eso, los labios de Naraku forman una sonrisa la cual hacen sentir curiosa a Kikyou; éste le responde.

.-Inducirla a poseer el arma, inducirle el odio hacia Sesshoumaru... para que ella se transforme en ese ángel y lo mate...mañana iré a visitarla... faltan pocos días para que el gran momento se acerque.

.-Y yo que haré?- pregunta ella.

.-Tú me ayudarás... por eso te pedí que estuvieses aquí, en tu segunda patria.

Kikyou sonríe y solo deseaba el momento de ver muerto a Sesshoumaru, sabía bien que su hermana sería capaz de hacerlo... cuando se entere de que él es el asesino de su padre y de Kaede.

Llega un nuevo día... Kagome como siempre se encontraba en su oficina, realmente le agradaba ya estar en ese lugar; luego de mucho se acostumbró; sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer a su padre muerto.

Sesshoumaru en ese instante estaba con ella, se encontraba sentado en el sofá que daba con la pared donde esta la puerta de esa oficina; bebía un poco de café que Rin tuvo que preparar.

.-Sesshoumaru, de verdad no debías acompañarme hasta aquí... no soy una niña pequeña- dice un poco enojada la chica pero con un tono un poco divertido.

.-Ayer te perdiste... no quiero que pase lo mismo, entiendes?... seré tu guardaespaldas.

Eso hace reir bastante a la chica, y se acerca a él para sentarse en sus piernas.

.-Pues debo decir que eres uno muy guapo... pero yo tengo a mis guardianes- dice ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-...los cuales no están aquí, así que yo lo seré- eso sonó casi una orden y la chica lo mira molesta, Sesshoumaru abraza a la chica y besa su frente.

.-Que no se diga más, seré como tu guardaespaldas... no quiero que te pase algo- dice él.

.-Ah! vivo contigo las 24 horas y aun así?... mou...- se levanta la chica pero el youkai no la deja, la vuelve a sentar en sus piernas.

Kagome lo mira por unos instantes y... lo besa suavemente, el youkai le corresponde y éste enreda sus dedos en los azabaches de ese ángel; ella no duda en besarlo de forma más acelerada y se baja hasta su cuello... provocando un gruñido en él y hace que quede encima de ella.

Ambos comenzaban a tapizarse de besos y caricias... la chica lentamente desabrocha algunos botones de la camisa de Sesshoumaru para acariciar su pecho, mientras que él... lamía un poco su cuello, provocando un ligero gemido de ella.. para llegar a sus finos pechos...

Los dos parecían deseosos de explorarse uno a otro, de sentir las pieles de sus cuerpos rozar con la suya, de sentir sus labios, esas bellas palabras... pero...

Miroku toca la puerta tres veces, no escucha la contestación de Kagome... y decide entrar pero, se queda helado y, un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. El youkai se hace a un lado y no se imaginó que él haya sido testigo de eso; Kagome se pone toda roja.

.-..Miroku.. yo... ah!- dice ella roja.

.-...eh, en cinco minutos... empieza la junta... no... llegues tarde y, mil disculpas...- comenta apenado el chico.

.-Creo que lo mejor será que me retire, no quiero interrumpirte Kagome...

Sesshoumaru se acomoda su camisa y se la abrocha por completo, ya no era necesario colocarse de nuevo la corbata así que se la guarda; se acerca a Kagome y la besa en su frente.

.-Nos vemos luego...- y sale de la oficina de la chica, ella aún tenía abierta la blusa; del modo que se le notaba su brassier y Miroku seguía ahí.

.-Miroku!- grita ella volteándose.

.-Jejejeje picarona!- dice divertido su amigo mientras se da la espalda.

.-Ni te atrevas a voltear!- le grita.

.-Lo sé... que atrevida, ni yo lo hice con Sango... no sabía que una oficina, fuese el lugar lo más adecuado! Jejejejeje.

Ya había terminado de arreglarse cuando Miroku es golpeado en la cabeza, a veces era tan pervertido que Kagome lo detestaba por completo.

.-Bien... vayamos a la junta!- dice la chica mientras lo agarra de sus ropas y se lo lleva.

Unas horas después, ella sale de esa reunión y sentía que le dolía un poco la cabeza; había sido una de esas tantas juntas para la aceptación de alguna reforma o algo nuevo para la sociedad... no le agradaba mucho pero no le queda de otra que estar presente.

Al llegar a su oficina, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa... un hombre de cabellos largos azabaches y con un traje de color azul rey; la esperaba en la puerta de su oficina.

.-Buenas tardes Kagome... tanto tiempo sin verte.

.-Na...raku...- pronuncia ella con sopresa.

.-Quien más, acaso no supiste de mi regreso?... por lo que veo no leíste mi última carta.

.-...no era necesario, no pensé que regresarías tan pronto- menciona ella.

La chica de pronto se siente un poco incómoda, porque el hombre estaba muy cerca de ella.. siente como Naraku toma uno de sus mechones y la mira fijamente, esos ojos de fuego la intimidaban.

.-Qué... deseas...?- pregunta ella nerviosa.

.-...hablar contigo... que más...- dice Naraku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella logra alejarse de él y abre la puerta, invita a entrar a Naraku pero ve que Rin estaba cerca y asustada de verlo de regreso.

.-Rin... no quiero llamadas, visitas o recados, no quiero alguna interrupción- dice Kagome muy seria.

.-Kagome-chan... pero... como es que él..- Rin tampoco podía creerlo.

Kagome no le dice más y cierra la puerta, Naraku ya estaba sentado en el sofá e invita a Kagome que se sentara, ella rechaza la invitación.

.-Y ahora que te trae aquí, te fuiste de pronto y regresas de la misma manera.

.-Lo sé... muchas cosas me pidieron que tomara esta decisión, pero estoy ya aquí... sabes? estoy aquí para invitarte a cenar esta noche... hay cosas de las cuales debemos de hablar- comenta Naraku sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, algo que no le gusta a Kagome.

.-... no hay nada de que hablar.

Naraku sonríe y Kagome le extraña mucho ese gesto; el hombre se levanta e intenta acercarse una vez más a ella.

.-Verás... es importante, sabes?... tiene que ver sobre tu padre...- cuando dice eso, Kagome se queda más extrañada.

.-Cómo?... que tiene que ver mi padre con esto?- pregunta ella.

.-Si lo quieres saber, acepta mi invitación... aparte de otras cosas, que tienen que ver con tu... pasado, ... el tuyo y el de... Sesshoumaru, tu misión de matarlo... supongo que ya lo recuerdas como se debe.. o no?

.-NANI? Como sabes eso?... a qué quieres llegar?- dice ella alterada, nunca imaginó que ese hombre supiera sobre ellos.

.-No te lo diré, acepta la invitación...

No tenía otra opción, estrecha la mano de Naraku como una aceptación a esa invitación; estaba bastante asustada porque los únicos que sabían de todo eso, eran sus amigos Miroku, Sango y Kouga... ni Rin sabía de ese asunto.

.-Entonces será en mi casa, esta misma noche...

.-Como quieras- dice ella seria.

Toma la mano de Kagome y la besa, ésta la aleja de inmediato y Naraku sale de ese lugar... una sonrisa sale de sus labios, todo estaba saliendo como esperaba.

Miroku observa a Naraku desde lejos y se extraña mucho, solo deseaba que nada malo fuese a ocurrir.

**Fin del capítulo XXXIII**

Kami! Naraku ha ido a ver a Kagome!... ella está muy confundida con lo que está pasando... pero, qué pasará?.. Kagome después de mucho tiempo sabrá que Sesshoumaru fue el asesino de su padre y de Kaede?... qué le dirá exactamente Naraku y todo esto, tenrá alguna consecuencia por lo que pueda ocurrir?..

Bueno, como les pareció?... ya las cosas se han tornado tensas prácticamente desde que Kagome y Sesshoumaru regresaron a Japón, debo decir que ya no le falta mucho para que esta historia llegue a su fin T.T, pero.. ha llegado hasta este momento por su apoyo! y debo darles las gracias a todos ustedes por seguirlo! ahora si, a los reviews!

**Kagome-N:** jajaja XD, me hizo reir mucho tu review chica! jajaja bueeno, lo que pasó con Kagome y Sessh durante esos años de ausencia y por el mundo... ya lo pongo a la imaginación de cada una n.n, me gusta dejar algunas cosas sin mencionar y dejar que ustedes lo vean a su modo, bueno, eso de los pastelitos T.T si los dejó caer pero Kikyou nunca los tomó.. o.oU o si?... -.- mm esto es un caso para la araña XDDD, en fin... muchas gracias por tu review! y nos vemos!

**HawkAngel XD:** ah kami,... lo del final, mmm admito que igual quiero que acabe en uno final pero, eso se verá con el resto de los capítulos, n.nU.. pero descuida, ya verás como terminará! gracias por tu review!

**Alba:** hola!.. pues ya está aquí un nuevo capi n.n, jejeje perdona la espera pero igual descanso un poquito yo y a ustedes... ya que como has visto, esta historia creo que la tengo publicando desde inicios de este año O.O, y a como llevo la cuenta... es posible que acabe en las primeras semanas del año que viene X.X.. uff, pero gracias a ustedes ha llegado aqui, jejeje bueno,... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por el review!

**Elen-Ses:** hola! como estás?... bueno, pues como viste aquí Naraku ya anda haciendo de las suyas para hacer que Kagome se convierta en el ángel e intente matar a Sessh u.u, mm pues si, lo que soñó Sango y Miroku son premoniciones... lo que pasará será algo muy tenso y dificil, ya verás luego a que me refiero, en fin... pues, déjame decirte amiga que, si esta historia no la tuviera terminada... no podría actualizarla como lo hago ahora, y como no me llevo mucho tiempo en revisarla y todo, pues no hay problema alguno con el cansancio n.nU.. problema con el que luego tengo es el de Sakura no Tsuki XD pero bueno, n.n ustedes me animan a actualizar lo más pronto posible! gracias por tu review... n.n nos vemos y cuidate!

Mou, ya son todos XD... les doy las gracias de nuevo a todas ustedes y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	35. El verdadero asesino

**Capítulo XXXIV: el verdadero asesino**

Había llegado el momento cero, Kagome mira un poco extrañada su reloj... era la hora exacta en la cual se vería con Naraku; a ella le extrañaba aún que estuviese en Japón de nuevo, pero una nueva preocupación aparece en su mente: Sesshoumaru.

Ella sabía a la perfección que ese youkai no le agradaría la idea en absoluto; el saber que Naraku la invitó a cenar... tenía que pensar en algo perfecto para que no se diese cuenta y, no provocara una destrucción masiva, lo conocía a la perfección.

De forma inconsciente, toma el teléfono que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, parece que duda unos segundos que parecen horas y teclea los botones correspondientes al número telefónico; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando...

.-Si, buenas noches- era la voz de Jaken.

.-Jaken?...

.-Kagome-sama! Ya viene para casa?... la extrañamos...- comenta el sapo un poco triste.

.-Y, Sesshoumaru?- pregunta la chica extrañada a que el youkai no le haya arrebatado el teléfono al sapo para contestar, pero escucha que Myouga se acerca a la bocina.

.-El amo Sesshoumaru no ha llegado, no creemos que tarde...

Para Kagome hasta cierto punto era un alivio, al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad de saber por qué no estaba ya en casa, posiblemente andaba vagando por la cuidad como de costumbre; así que ella toma un poco de aire y habla.

.-Llegaré tarde a casa... iré a cenar con Sango y Kouga- comenta de pronto, los guardianes se extrañan un poco.

.-Si?... entonces no la esperamos a cenar?...- comenta la pulga.

.-Ajá, de igual forma díganle a Sesshoumaru que no me espere...si?

Los dos guardianes asienten a eso y escuchan como Kagome cuelga el teléfono... Jaken se va a seguir con su deberes pero nota que Myouga se queda un poco pensativo. Kagome termina de guardar unas hojas y toma su saco, está lista para salir y toma camino hacia la salida de ese lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ella se encontraba en la esquina de ese edficio, se encontraba a un lado de un semáforo que marcaba el instante que debían pasar los peatones o los vehículos; ve un coche negro que se detiene enfrente de ella y...

.-Buenas noches Kagome, sube- era Naraku que le abre la puerta e invita que entre en el auto, ella siente como el hombre toma su mano pero la hace a un lado, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Naraku.

Kagome sube al auto y en el camino no fija su vista en la mirada de fuego de Naraku, éste por unos instantes la miraba... nota que en ese tiempo que dejó de verla, ella se había vuelto más hermosa, nota que sus cabellos estaban más largos de los que vio cuando la conoció; sus bellos ojos cafés denotaban más decisión, ella había madurado mucho en ese largo tiempo...

.-_La veo y veo a ese ángel del pasado, a la mujer que los dioses le encomendaron esa misión, pronto.. muy pronto Sesshoumaru caerá sin vida por las manos de ella... _

Al paso de unos 10 minutos de un viaje silencioso, llegan a la mansión de Naraku; Kagome se sorprende un poco al extraño lugar... era una casa bastante grande y una presencia un tanto antigua, hasta cierto punto era un poco oscura.

.-Será mejor que entremos de una buena vez... Kagome- dice Naraku y la invita a entrar a su morada, ella no dice más y entra en el recinto.

Observa que la casa era muy espaciosa, la adornaban muebles de los cuales se mostraban que eran antiguos, del estilo victoriano casi... el lugar estaba poco alumbrado, pero el suficiente para ver lo que había en ese lugar; mientras camina, Kagome se da cuenta que había muchas pinturas en las paredes, todas ellas mostraban algunos paisajes.

.-_Qué pinturas tan extrañas..._- pero hay una con la cual ella se detiene en su caminar, nota que era un extraño paisaje oriental, un lago y en él una silueta que parecía bañarse estaba pintada en ese cuadro; nota que entre los arbustos de ese mismo paisaje había alguien más.

.-Veo que te agrada esa pintura... no es así?- pregunta Naraku de pronto, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

.-Eh... si... es interesante...

.-Je, vamos... estamos muy cerca del salón del comedor.

Ninguno más dice algo y llegan a una puerta, Naraku gira la perilla y los dos entran; la chica nota que era un comedor bastante grande, no sabía de que tamaño era exactamente; se encontraba adornado de velas y algunas flores... todas con un agradable olor las cuales, la cautivan.

En ese mismo momento ella se sienta en uno de los asientos y Naraku la ayuda un poco, éste camina un poco hasta quedar a un lado de alguien, Kagome solo percibe que se trataba de una silueta femenina.

.-Buenas noches Kagome... hace siglos que no te veo...- dice una voz de mujer sería y ligeramente fría, Kagome se extraña a eso.

.-...cómo... sabe mi nombre?- pregunta de pronto.

.-Ah Kagome, pensé que la recordarías... vemos que no has recordado todo...- dice de pronto Naraku.

Para Kagome si era raro, de pronto siente una gran tensión que recorre su cuerpo, parecía que ellos conocían que ella ocultaba algo, solo ve como Naraku se acerca a ella lo suficiente para decirle en su oído:

.-Acaso no me recuerdas?... y no recuerdas a tu... hermana?... ambos te dimos la misión hace mucho tiempo de matar a Sesshoumaru, al youkai más poderoso.

La chica se queda en shock, se queda paralizada por completo, por su mente pasaba la idea de cómo ellos lo sabían. Toca su cabeza y siente que le ardía un poco, luego mira a Naraku seriamente.

.-...así que tú igual has estado en todo este tiempo y... nunca me di cuenta?- comenta la chica con seriedad.

.-Es normal Kagome... tus recuerdos estuvieron sellados gracias a mi conjuro, tus recuerdos los sellé yo en Sounnga...

.-Igual... tú, pero...- de nuevo se toca su cabeza, le dolía un poco-...como...

La mujer se acerca lentamente a Kagome, ella se da cuenta que era Kikyou; en ese instante no era nadie de ella pero en el pasado, fue su hermana. La mujer toma el rostro de la chica y la hace que la mire a los ojos, a esos fríos ojos cafés que denotaban frialdad y seriedad por completo.

.-Kagome, sé que algunos de tus recuerdos no los tienes aún.. pero, por eso regresamos a ti... para ayudarte por completo hermanita- eran las palabras de Kikyou.

En ese momento, la chica de mirada cálida se siente más nerviosa... se aleja de inmediato de ella, pero Naraku la detiene.

.-Igual tú... te recuerdo... te recuerdo hermana!... al igual que a ti Naraku!- eran las palabras de Kagome, su respiración era muy agitada.

.-Ya era hora, la verdad que yo deseaba verte de nuevo hermana... gracias a Naraku estoy, de vuelta en mi verdadera patria y solo para verte- explica Kikyou seriamente.

.-...entonces... para que estoy aquí?- pregunta la chica, sentía un mal presentimiento a todo eso.

.-Ya te lo dije... de tu padre, de Hiro Higurashi- comenta Naraku.

Kikyou sonríe a eso, Kagome no entendía ya nada de lo que había ocurrido... su mente estaba confundida por completo, ella no se acordaba de ese sacerdote que llegó una ocasión a su casa y, fue quien le encomendó la extraña misión acordada por los dioses y Kikyou, su única hermana... pero siempre fue un poco seria ante ella.

.-...ya, onegai... primero como es que ustedes igual están aquí?... sé que mis recuerdos estuvieron sellados mucho tiempo y yo misma los liberé... pero, respondan!

Hay un momento de silencio, la chica observa las miradas de ambos en ella; realmente quería una explicación a todo eso.

.-Simplemente estamos aquí para hacerte ver algunas cosas hermana, lo bueno que Naraku me hizo el favor de invitarte, ne?- mira al hombre y éste sonríe.

.-Así es, no pensé que fuese tan fácil... imaginé que no aceptarías la invitación, aparte porque Sesshoumaru puede estar cerca.

.-Qué es lo que quieren decirme?... no entiendo nada de lo que me quieren decir...- las palabras de Kagome eran dudosas, tenía un poco de miedo de saber de que hablarían y sobretodo, de su padre.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru se encontraba muy pensativo en la casa donde vivía Kagome con anterioridad, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol y miraba el cielo; Bankotsu y Saya lo acompañaban un poco.

.-Siempre tiene que estar aquí?... estos últimos días se la pasa aquí...- comenta Saya, Bankotsu solo se mantenía tranquilo con sus brazos cruzados y en silencio.

.-Desde cuando... unos seres como ustedes me dicen lo que debo de hacer?- pregunta Sesshoumaru en tono desafiante, Saya se asusta a ello y corre a las espaldas de Bankotsu.

.-No es normal verlo aquí, tan seguido...- comenta el chico de pronto.

Sesshoumaru no le contesta, seguía mirando el cielo... pero, por su mente pasa algo que lo deja un poco extrañado, logra imaginarse un tridente de gran belleza.

.-Ustedes... saben donde está el arma de Kagome?- pregunta fríamente.

.-A qué refiere?- pregunta Bankotsu.

.-...el arma del ángel, el cual fue enviado por los dioses desde tiempos inmemoriables para matarme...- comenta el youkai.

.-No lo sabemos... por qué?- Saya era el que estaba bastante confundido.

.-...nada- mejor me voy de aquí, presiento que Kagome llegará tarde.

Ninguno de los guardianes dice algo más y éste se va al instante... los dos seres se miran mútuamente y sus rostros se tornan preocupantes; ellos desde hace tiempo, buscaban ese extraño tridente pero nunca lograron tener su ubicación exacta.

De nuevo en la mansión de Naraku, el ambiente estaba totalmente silencioso... Naraku caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Kagome, yacía sentada en la silla y Kikyou a su lado; su mano tocaba uno de los hombros del ángel hasta que Naraku decide tomar la palabra y romper con el hielo que se estaba formando.

.-Bien... debo decir que lo que te diré será un poco fuerte, pero es necesario que lo sepas... – dice Naraku al detenerse y mirar de frente a Kagome.

.-...

.-Creo que aún no has podido saber quien fue el asesino de tu padre, no es así?

Kagome se extraña eso, ella responde que nunca lo supo y que siempre deseó saber quien fue esa persona.

.-...por qué me lo preguntas?

.-Porque no te has dado cuenta quién es realmente?... veo que el amor después de todo, te puede cegar por completo.

.-Je, el asesino está a tu lado hermana... siempre estuvo a tu lado...

No lo entendía muy bien, como era que fuera alguien cercano a ella, se levanta al instante y se acerca a Naraku.

.-Cómo es eso?... quién es el asesino? DILO!

.-Ja, ingenua... acaso Sesshoumaru nunca tuvo el valor de decirlo?... je, quien lo diría...

Kagome no lo aguanta más y le da un gran bofetón que casi lo hace caer, Kikyou la detiene y ella intenta escapar.

.-MENTIRA! SESSHOUMARU NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERME ESO!- grita ella desesperada.

.-Tonta! él fue el asesino de NUESTRO padre en el pasado! RECUÉRDALO! Y fue el asesino de tu padre!- dice Kikyou.

Naraku logra mantener el equilibrio y se acerca a Kagome, ella estaba más que confundida y...

.-Acaso no lo recuerdas?... el fue quien llegó a tú aldea y acabó con todos, junto con tu padre... y el mismo lo mató de nuevo en este mundo, solo para que tú regresaras...

La chica se queda quieta y por su mente unas imágenes pasan por su mente, unas de su pasado y otras, de su presente:

_Kagome nota lo que ocurre y se queda helada a eso, Sesshoumaru siente el arma en su interior y sus ojos muestran solo la ira, sus dorados ojos cambian a rojos y una mirada más que asesina se hace presente... saca la espada de su interior mientras hiere a Hiro con sus garras; éste cae rodando.. _

_.-Padreeeee!- grita Kagome. _

_Pero no sería lo último... Sesshoumaru por su lado una vez más lo ataca, Hiro a duras penas y podía levantarse, sería lo último que haría... por un instante supo que su momento de muerte estaba presente. _

_.-Nadie... puede matarme!- eran las palabras del youkai, toma a Sounnga del suelo y una gran aura se forma a su alrededor. _

_Sus hijas y Naraku observaban ese instante, el inu youkai mira como ese humano se levantaba para su ataque final..., simplemente sonríe, cuando sabe que esa presa sería suya. _

_.-...Gokuryuuha...- dice esas palabras para atacarlo, por lógica Hiro no puede escapar a esa gran ventisca. _

_A causa de ese ataque, media aldea queda destruida, junto con ello... algunos inocentes, Naraku se queda sorprendido a ello, pero... nota como el youkai igual había lanzado un ataque hacia ellos. _

_.-Nani?- Kikyou observa como ese gran poder iba hacia ellos. _

_.-..no ocurrirá nada!- al decir esas palabras, Naraku alza el tridente y de ese modo, crea una barrera. _

_.-Maldición...- murmura Sesshoumaru, pero observa una ves más a Kagome... ésta estaba sin palabras al ver el cuerpo de su padre sin vida, éste se acerca a él y algo lo deja helado... aún se movía un poco. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, inserta su espada... Kagome no puede más y cae de rodillas, siente su cuerpo muy pesado y grita, Kikyou se queda helada a eso mientras que Naraku evitaba ver eso. _

_.-...para que nadie de nuevo intente adentrarse a mis territorios...- el youkai agita una poco su espada para limpiarla y dar la orden de retirada._

.-NO... imposible... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita tan fuerte Kagome que cae de rodillas al suelo, no podía creerlo... recuerda bien que ese youkai era el ser que mató a su padre- _imposible... como es que él, no... no puede ser... Sesshoumaru no mató a mi padre... noooooo! _

Su mente estaba casi por estallar, su respiración muy agitada, se abrazaba así misma y recordaba una y otra vez, como ese youkai asesinó a su padre... recuerda igual esa noche, ese día en que ella camina por los pasillos de su casa y lo ve.

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica sale de su habitación para revisar lo ocurrido, no ve nada y ni nota algo extraño... baja las escaleras y se queda helada al notar el ventanal hecho trizas. _

_.-Nani?... _

_La chica gira su vista y algo le deja helada, una silueta mucho más alto que ella estaba enfrente y la mira sigilosamente. Kagome se queda helada a eso, y ve claramente como los ojos dorados de ese ser la inspeccionaban y luego... se da la vuelta. _

_En ese mismo instante el ser se va corriendo y Kagome, nota que iba en dirección hacia la habitación de su padre. _

.-_Imposible... él... él... era ese ser que vi en mi casa hace años, ... lo vi y... no pude detenerlo..._- mira a Kikyou y a Naraku.

.-Je, y que piensas ahora?... te lo esperabas?...- le dice Kikyou.

.-Esa es la triste realidad Kagome, Sesshoumaru... ese maldtio youkai ha asesinado dos veces a tu padre, siendo esa persona importante para ti.

Y grita, Kagome no puede más y grita con todas sus fuerzas... ya había recordado todo eso a la perfección, recuerda esos momentos, los cuales atormentan su ser, su corazón y su espíritu... sentía una gran tristeza, una gran descepción... no podía creer que la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas la engañara de ese modo, se maldecía por lo tonta que fue al no darse cuenta que ese ser que vio en esa noche era Sesshoumaru, él había ido a darle muerte a su padre.

No puede más, retrocede lentamente y Naraku junto con Kikyou lo ven... ella se va corriendo de ahí, quería entenderlo bien, no pensaba en otra cosa que esa cruel realidad, sentía como cada bello momento con ese youkai de mirada fría pero triste, se rompe con cada paso que daba... con cada lágrima, estaba llorando y no dejaba de correr, ni se fija por donde iba del modo que casi se pierde en la ciudad de nuevo.

.-_No... por qué me siento asi?... siento como algo me invade, por qué salí de este bello sueño?... por qué no me lo dijo Sesshoumaru?... si hubiese sido así, nunca me fijaría en él... _

Sin darse cuenta choca contra alguien, ella se separa un poco y sus ojos se abren tanto... era alguien que conocía muy bien.

.-Kouga...

.-Kagome! Qué haces aquí?... y por qué estás llorando?- el chico de ojoz azules se extraña de verla en ese estado.

.-Yo... Kouga...- y lo abraza, de nuevo sus lágrimas son derramadas, ella realmente se sentía destrozada, sentía que su vida se esfumó en un solo instante.

.-Kagome... qué te pasó?

Pero no podía decir palabra alguna, sólo seguía abrazada al chico; éste se sentía un poco raro, del modo que se separa de la chica para verla a los ojos.

.-... tú no eres así, no puedes lamentarte siempre a lo que te ocurra...

.-Kouga... verás...- pero la silencia al colocarle su dedo índice en sus suaves labios.

.-Shh... no me digas nada Kagome, yo solo te puedo decir algo amiga mía... pase lo que pase, debes de enfrentarlo con bien, pero por favor... no llores, no me gusta verte así.

Kagome sigue llorando un poco en silencio, nunca se imaginó que se topara con Kouga... éste por su lado le extrañaba todo; no le quiso preguntar porque pensaba que tuvo riña o algo con Sesshoumaru. Luego de unos minutos, la chica estaba más calmada y la mira de nuevo a los ojos.

.-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?...- pregunta Kouga.

.-...gracias, eres muy amable...

Así, Kouga la sube a su auto y se la lleva hacia el departamente donde vivía, ninguno de los dos decía algo pero, el chico se le queda viendo por unos momentos y en un instante, tiene una extraña visión.

_La lluvia de ese día extraño, donde ni el Sol ni la Luna presentes estaban, dos siluetas se mrian fijamente, sus miradas una en otra... el oro enfrente del café...en ambos tenían en sus manos dos armas, una una espada y la otra... como una especie de tridente... pero uno de esos seres, cierra sus ojos y de su espalda... _

.-Plumas negras...- murmura levemente Kouga y Kagome se le queda viendo raro.

.-Kouga! cuidado!- le grita Kagome.

El chico casi había perdido el control del volante al sentir esa extraña imagen... se detiene y mira de nuevo a Kagome, ella lo observa preocupada.

.-Yo, disculpa... no sé que me pasó- musita el chico sin palabras.

.-Ten cuidado a la próxima... si?- comenta ella un poco nerviosa.

No vuelven a decir más, Kouga enciende el auto de nuevo y sigue su camino hasta llegar al edificio para luego detenerse.

.-Gracias Kouga... – ella se despide de él dándole un beso en su mejilla y sale del auto, éste se despide.

.-Adios... Kagome...

Sólo observa como la chica entra al edificio y él toma su camino de siempre... se sentía muy extrañado a todo eso, recuerda que Sango igual tuvo una visión extraña tiempo atrás, debía verse cuanto antes con ella y con Miroku... algo no le olía bien.

Kagome toma uno de los elevadores y siente una punzada, quería saber si las palabras de Naraku y Kikyou realmente eran ciertas; en su interior un pequeño rayo de luz le decía que no fue él.. sino otra persona.

Sesshoumaru abre sus ojos, se encontraba sentado en el sofá y la oscuridad estaba por completo; no había ni una luz encendida... fija su vista como la perilla de la puerta de entrada giraba en el momento que estaba siendo abierta. Kagome piensa que Sesshoumaru no había regreso pero... lo siente, logra ver la silueta de su youkai sentado en el sofá, la había esperado después de todo.

.-...pensé que te había pasado algo, me preocupaste- la chica no dice nada, sólo siente como el youkai se levanta y la abraza.

.-Sesshoumaru...

.-No hables... no me digas nada- le dice él mientras percibe el suave aroma de ella en su cuello, pero algo lo deja muy extrañado... siente como ella lo hacía a un lado y lo mira fijamente- Kagome?...

Nunca había visto esa mirada tan llena de descepción y tristeza, era la primera vez que observa a un humano mostrar una gran tristeza en sus ojos, en su mirar... las veces en que los ojos mostraban el alma tal y como era, lo que realmente sentía su esencia en ese instante.

Kagome mueve sus labios con lentitud, el youkai al inicio no logra percibir esas palabras pero... solo siente como la chica lo agarra fuerte de sus ropas.

-...por qué... por qué Sesshoumaru...?

**Fin del capítulo XXXIV**

Ah kami! Kagome ya sabe la verdad! después de mucho tiempo sabe que Sesshoumaru mató a su padre, ahora que pasará? cómo el youkai se lo explicará?... pero, Naraku y Kikyou habrán logrado el objetivo que desean?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Bueno... solo les puedo decir que, en el próximo capítulo, veremos que le dirá Sesshoumaru con respecto a esto, porque de seguro que querrá saber de donde sacó Kagome eso u.u, el destino final de ellos poco a poco está llegando, qué pasará?... ahora a los reviews!

**Alba:** pues si... ya no le falta mucho para que acabe u.u pero ha sido una historia bastante larga, pero eso es gracias a ustedes por su apoyo!.. pero bueno, espero te haya gustado este capí y gracias por tu review!

**Kagome-N:** ah... si, Miroku de manera inoportuna llega y destruye el lemon XD, pero era necesario... puesto que las cosas se están poniendo más tensas, concuerdo mucho sobre los pasteles pero... o.o Kagome estaba tan asustada que eso no le importó en absoluto!...mmm pues si, Naraku deja el trabajo sucio y Kikyou mató a la anciana porque era un 'testigo' del arma de Kagome. Tampoco podía colocar a Naraku atrevido, puesto que rompe el ambiente de nerviosismo por parte de Kagome cuando sabe que la invitan a cenar para saber sobre su padre. Jejeje pues.. si, andas en un dilema de eso del final... y como dije anteriormente, la historia está planeada para que se acabe a principios de año n.nU... bueno, gracias por tu review!

**HawkAngel XD:** jajaja... pues era encesario dejarlo en lo emocionante n.nU... jajaja veo que igual detestas a Kikyou( quién no! XD)... en fin, gracias por el review!

Y bueno, son todos... les agradezco mucho que lo sigan leyendo y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny n.n


	36. Adiós mi amor

**Capítulo XXXV: adiós mi amor**

Sesshoumaru no entendía para nada la actitud de Kagome, ella lo miraba de un modo que pedía a gritos una respuesta a su gran malestar, él intenta calmarse un poco y coloca sus manos en sus hombros.

.-...a qué te refieres?- pregunta él extrañado.

.-...

Kagome no sabía como decirle, por un lado deseaba que Sesshoumaru nunca haya sido el asesino de su padre, pero... algo en su interior le decía que esa era la triste verdad.

.-Tú... eres el asesino?...- traga un poco de saliva y no deja de verlo a los ojos- tú... mataste a mi padre?

Cuando escucha eso, Sesshoumaru se queda estático, no entendía como ella llegó a esa conclusión; por su mente pasaban muchas palabras... se le hacía tan raro que de pronto llegara ella con esa idea.

.-Pero, qué dices?...- Sesshoumaru quería saber la actitud de ella.

.-Dilo! SESSHOUMARU DILO, TÚ MATASTE A MI PADRE... A HIRO HIGUARASHI!- alza la voz y se aleja de él al instante, estaban separados por pocos metros y su mirada había cambiado por completo.

El youkai nota que Kagome estaba desesperada pero sus ojos, mostraban una ligera ira que se iba acumulando lentamente, al paso del tiempo que él no respondía esa pregunta.

.-Kagome... yo...

.-Dilo Sesshoumaru, me duele al no saber la verdad...- murmura un poco fría, Kagome no dejaba de verlo de frente.

Kagome se lleva una gran sorpresa, nota como la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru cambia al instante... nota que sus orbes dorados mostraban... tristeza y un poco de...culpabilidad, sentía una gran vacío en su interior; había encontrado la respuesta que nunca deseó escuchar:

.-...si- musita levemente-...yo lo maté, maté a tu padre...- esas últimas palabras las dice con una gran frialdad en sus labios que deja helada a Kagome, como si estuviese satisfecho de hacerlo.

Ella se va alejando de él lentamente, su respiración casi no se percibía, era como si el aire de ese lugar se le acabara, como si se detuviera el tiempo; Sesshoumaru la mira con frialdad, con esa característica forma de ver las cosas.

.-...no imaginé que lo supieras tan... pronto, yo mismo te lo iba a decir- decía él mientras se acerca a ella con lentitud.

.-...cuándo?... cuando haya pasado más años?... cuando hayamos formado una familia?... cuando esté en mi lecho de muerte?...CUANDO!- era Kagome al borde de la desesperación.

Sesshoumaru no le decía nada, toma a Kagome de sus ropas y la mira fijamente... estaba por besarla cuando ella lo empuja.

.-NOOO!... no me toques!... no puedo creer que tú lo hayas matado... tú fuiste quien lo mató... igual a Kaede, ne?... me quitaste mi felicidad...

.-... pero igual te la regresé- responde de pronto Sesshoumaru, tenía su mirada hacia el suelo... sus palabras eran firmes aún y frías.

Eso no se lo esperaba Kagome, cae de rodillas mientras se toca su cabeza... analizaba un poco las cosas y así había ocurrido; Sesshoumaru mató a su padre y a Kaede, pero él, siendo el asesino de las personas que amaba le regresó su felicidad con su amor...

.-Cómo supiste... quién te lo dijo?...- pregunta de pronto el youkai, su tono cambió rapidamente; algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

.-...que tonta soy... si supiera la verdad desde un instante... te hubiese matado Sesshoumaru, pero... gomen- el youkai mira como la chica derramaba lágrimas cristalinas, sus ojos cafés denotaban tristeza pura... era como si un ángel llorara...

Los que estaban más extrañados eran Jaken y Myouga, el sapo por su lado estaba muy triste al ver todo lo que ocurría; la pulga parecía que ya se esperaba eso.

.-Kagome... yo...- no sabía que decir el youkai, nota claramente que Kagome estaba realmente hecha trizas... su mirada eran tan triste que él mismo se sentía culpable.

.-Basta... ya no digas más, es suficiente con lo que me has dicho... es todo...

Entonces, Kagome se encamina hacia la salida de ese lugar pero Sesshoumaru no la dejaría ir tan fácil... no podía.

.-Espera... Kagome...deja...

.-No...

Y la besa fugazmente, antes de que ella lo empujara de nuevo... sólo toca sus labios como diciendo que había sido lo último.

.-Sayonara...- dice ella mientras sale del departamento y Sesshoumaru se queda ahí, sin palabras... en medio de ese lugar sin luz.

.-Kagome...- murmura levemente, no lo creía, no podía reconcer que se fue.

El youkai de cabellera plateada mira sus manos y se imagina la sangre de los seres que mató en el pasado y entre ellos estaba Hiro y luego, Kaede... estaba en shock.

.-Sesshoumaru-sama...- Jaken se le acerca para ver si estaba bien.

.-...fue por mi culpa...

.-Amo Sesshoumaru, por que nunca se lo dijo?...- le pregunta Myouga.

Sus guardianes se quedan sin palabras, ya que ven una gota cristalina salir de los ojos dorados del youkai; nunca en su vida lo habían visto tan mal... ven como caía al suelo, mientras una de sus manos se la coloca en su rostro.

.-...debí decirle desde antes...- musitaba levemente, y se queda ahí...pensando en la nada; sus guardianes para nada podían sacarlo de ese estado.

Kagome salía de ese lugar y corría rumbo a su casa, aquella donde vivían sus guardianes... mientras eso hacía se pasaba por su mente una y otra vez esas palabras de confesión, aquella frase la cual destruyó la última esperanza que tenía...

Corría sin detenerse, ni se daba cuenta por donde iba... sabía donde estaba su casa y de pura inercia podía lograrlo; pero... alguien de pronto la detiene.

.-Nani?...

.-Kagome, ya te lo dijo Sesshoumaru?- pregunta la mujer de los vientos.

.-...déjame...- intenta seguir su camino pero la mujer de los vientos la detiene.

.-Je, y que piensas ahora?... crees lograr tu misión?.. o, nada de eso- sus palabras eran serias, las cuales dejan en silencio a Kagome y ella la mira seriamente.

.-No lo sé... y DÉJAMEEEEEEEEEE!

De sus manos aparece una luz muy brillante la cual ciega por completo a Kagura, del modo que se va corriendo y la mujer sentía un leve dolor en sus ojos.

.-...el ángel, se está enfureciendo... eso le gustará a Naraku- se decía Kagura mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados, aun no podía abrirlos por completo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kagome se detiene, estaba un poco agitada y observa su casa... igual que siempre, corre a ella y toca... Bankotsu sale.

.-Kagome-sama?.. qué hace aquí?- pregunta él preocupado.

.-...Bankotsu...

El guardián se asusta al ver la mirada de ella y la mete al instante a la casa, por su mente pasaba la idea que tenía que ver con Sesshoumaru o algo parecido...

Sesshoumaru de pronto sale de su casa, sentía una gran ira en su interior... se sentía mal por él mismo y porque no supo quien fue el culpable de esa triste verdad.

.-_Si es asi... la historia se repetirá?... mi vida nunca ha sido la más bella, siempre la oscuridad ha embargado_ _mi ser... mi pobre alma, si es así... no puedo merecer la felicidad... siempre seré el gran youkai Sesshoumaru, el temido... el odiado... el buscado..._- piensa el youkai mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro.

Tenía en su cinto su espada, Sounnga... ella misma sentía la tristeza que embriagaba del youkai de cabellos plateados. De pronto se detiene, mira el paisaje que Tokio le presentaba, mientras que sus cabellos se mueven un poco.

Sin importar quien estaba en esa zona... saca a Sounnga de su funda, y observa el aura negra que se formaba en su interior para alzarla.

.-...nadie... se burlará de mi... nadie...- concentraba su poder hasta su punto máximo, no le importaba a quien matara en ese momento-... Gokuryuuha!

Y la blande, la espada emana una ventisca de color negro, tan grande que es enviada directamente a esa zona... se escucha un gran estruendo y una gran explosión, no le importaba en absoluto.

La destrucción del lugar era masiva, el youkai del pasado estaba presente... no le importó a cuentos mató en ese momento, no le importaba en absoluto.

Desaparece al instante de esa zona y sigue corriendo, hacía tiempo que no olía la muerte de alguien, que no percibía el dolor y la agonía por los que morían, el terror y el miedo... un deleite para él.

Corre por las calles de Tokio y nota que unos policías corrían tras él, pues habían sido testigos de lo que hizo y sigue corriendo, saltando por las calles y sobre los autos; la gente se detenía para verlo...

.-_Nadie... puede matarme.. NADIE! _

Y se detiene, los policías sacan sus armas para darle muerte pero éste sonríe irónico... le agradaba el ambiente de peligro, era un juego para él.

.-Disparen!- ordena uno de los policías.

.-Jejejeje...- sonríe una vez más el youkai, sus ojos mostraban al asesino que tenía en su interior, tan frios, casi sin vida...

Las balas para él no eran nada, había formado una barrera espiritual con sus grandes poderes, sólo observa como las balas de esas pistolas se hacían polvo al tocarla; cuando nota que los policías no tenían bala alguna, prepara sus garras.

.-Malditos humanos...- salta y ataca a uno de ellos con sus garras, el hombre sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba al sentir el roce de esas garras que contenían veneno, del modo que cae al suelo sin vida-...todos son iguales...- sus palabras eran frías y amenazadoras.

Los policías estaban aterrados de ver esa escena, observan como el youkai le daba muerte a otro policía al encestarle un golpe con sus garras del modo que traspasa su cuerpo, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

.-Es su turno- y truena un poco sus dedos mientras sonríe con satisfacción, sentía el olor de sangre humana por doquier, era una de las pocas veces que podía deleitarse como el deseaba, degustaba hacerlo... matarlos, pero hacerles sentir el mismo infierno que él un momento llegó a sentir.

Es así como él se lanza al ataque de todos ellos... los mataba a todos y no dejaba ni uno solo, la gente que igual estaba en las cercanía(que eran pocas porque eran horas de madrugada) no tenía compasión de ellas y las aniquilaba...

Por esos mismos alrededores vivía Sango, ella se levanta asustada al escuchar una gran explosión; se acerca a la ventana que daba con la calle y se queda helada... ve a varias personas sin vida.

.-Kami...

De pronto ve como una gran ventisca negra se acercaba a ella... sin pensarlo dos veces se va corriendo de ese lugar, debía salvar su vida a como diese lugar. El edificio donde vive ella es destruido por completo...

Al final... Sesshoumaru se encontraba manchado de sangre casi por completo, unas gotas estaban en sus labios las cuales limpia con su lengua... no le importaba nada de lo que pueda ocurrir luego de eso.

Llega el nuevo día, una cuarta parte de Tokio había sido destruida por completo... muchos humanos muertos por el poder de Sesshoumaru yacían en el suelo. Los reporteros por lógica estaban ahí, no daban explicación alguna a ese aniquilamiento masivo de humanos.

Naraku observaba lo ocurrido desde un punto poco lejano de ahí, Kikyou igual se encontraba presente y sonreía.

.-Pasó el tiempo desde que lo sellé y sigue siendo tan fuerte...- comenta ella.

.-Así es, pero su ira lo hace más poderoso... será mejor que nos apuremos, Kagome pronto tiene que darle muerte.

.-Cierto... y como haremos para que ella lo acepte?...- pregunta Kikyou extrañada.

.-Sé que ya sabe la verdad, al darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru fue el asesino de su padre y de Kaede, tenemos más posibilidades de que lo acepte.

Ellos dos se van de ese lugar y siguen con su camino para regresar a casa, las cosas después de todo estaban saliendo como esperaban.

Bakotsu y Saya estaban helados a lo que había hecho ese youkai, ven la zona destrozada... la gente no los miraba porque ellos eran invisibles a ellos.

.-Imposible... ni en el pasado su poder era tan...- comenta Saya sin palabras.

.-...destructivo... lo sé, es como si sus poderes hubiesen aumentado en todo este tiempo...- dice Bankotsu al revisar un edificio hecho trizas.

.-Será porque Kagome-sama se fue de su lado?- pregunta él.

.-... puede ser...

Los dos habían llegado a ese lugar porque lo escucharon en las noticias de la televisión, se fueron del modo que Kagome no se diese cuenta y se sintiera peor... ambos estaban totalmente impresionados a eso, ya que había destruido sólo una cuarta parte...

Ambos caminaban por esas calles destruidas, Saya no entendía por que el chico le pidió que lo acompañara.

.-Bankotsu... por que seguimos caminando?... deberíamos regresar.

.-Huelo a sangre, y de alguien que Kagome-sama conoce bien...- comenta el chico mientras mira de un lado a otro.

De pronto, se acerca a unas ruinas de ahí... aparece su Banryuu y con ello hace polvo las piedras que le obstruían el paso, Saya se queda helado al ver una mano humana.

.-Kami!- se acerca el demonio de blanco y nota que era una chica... alguien que conocían bien.

.-Es... la amiga de Kagome-sama... Sango-san- murmura sin palabras Bankotsu.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la sacan por completo y se asombran al ver que solo tenía algunos raspones, pero ninguna fractura... es como si algo la hubiese protegido; el chico la toma en sus brazos y se la lleva a casa.

El youkai miraba todo con atención desde su casa, tenía el televisor encendido y mira como la gente seguía asombrada a ese extraño suceso; nadie pordía decir que o quien fue el culpable de tal catástrofe; sus guardianes nunca creyeron que él hiciera tal destrucción.

.-Amo... realmente cree que fue lo mejor?- comenta Myouga sin palabras.

.-No me cuestionen, yo sé por qué lo hago...- dice él sin mirarlo.

.-A Kagome-sama no le gustará nada saberlo...- mumura Jaken.

.-Por eso mismo... es mejor que cumpla con su misión...

Eso a ambos seres los deja sin palabras, los sentimientos y pensamientos del youkai habían cambiado de forma radical.

.-Nani?- Jaken no lo entendía.

.-Ya no tiene sentido intentar que regrese conmigo, en todo este tiempo le he hecho mucho daño... con esto, debe de despertar al ángel que lleva en su interior...

Lo escuchaban con atención, por un lado no creían que después de tanto tiempo, su amo deseara su juicio final.

.-Amo, acaso quiere... que ella... acabe con su vida?- pregunta de pronto Myouga.

.-Eso no lo sé, pienso que el momento final ha llegado... es el momento adecuado para que yo me enfrente a ella, ya no tiene sentido ocultarme... que sea lo que el destino quiera.

Había terminado la conversación, los guardianes no podían creerlo, tanto tiempo evitando esa batalla, ese juicio, que ahora Sesshoumaru decidió que era el mejor momento... ya era tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Miroku había dejado caer el teléfono... ve por las noticias que la zona en donde vivía Sango estaba hecho ruinas, tenía un mal presentimiento a todo eso.

.-_Sango... _– y termina de vestirse, tenía el plan de hablarle por la mañana e invitarla a cenar.. pero todo eso se vino abajo al ver esa fatal noticia.

No tardó mucho tiempo cuando sale de su casa rumbo a esa zona, solo deseaba que ella estuviese bien.

Ya en la casa de Kagome, ésta se encontraba pensativa en su cama; ya se encontraba vestida y todo pero... sus pensamientos le evitaban que hiciera algo. Un ruido que era causado por la puerta de entrada la hizo estremecerse, se levanta de su cama y camina hacia la entrada.

Sus ojos se abren al instante al ver a quien tenía Bankotsu en sus brazos... Sango estaba sin conocimiento y llena de raspones y algunas heridas, Saya se acerca a su ama.

.-La encontramos hace poco, entre muchas ruinas del lugar donde vivía...- comenta Saya.

.-Así es, Sesshoumaru destruyó la cuarta parte de este lugar- eran las palabras del chico.

Kagome se queda sin palabras a ello, nunca imaginó que Sesshoumaru fuese capaz de hacerlo... de atacar a seres inocentes y entre ellos estaba Sango.

.-... Sango... está viva, ne?- pregunta un poco temerosa.

.-Si, pero es necesario que la atendamos..- dice Bankotsu.

De ese modo Kagome lleva a su amiga hasta una de las habitaciones de su casa, no podía entenderlo... como era que el youkai lograra tal atrocidad...

Los guardianes son los que se encargan de cuidar a la chica, mientras que Kagome camina por los largos pasillos de su casa; deseaba saber como fue que lo hizo, cuales fueron sus razones.

.-_Lo hacía por territorio,... pero, por qué ahora?... qué es lo que quiere?... qué? _

Se queda viendo su propio reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo, observa como su mirada es triste y sin vida; aún recuerda ese momento que supo la triste verdad, le verdadero asesino que robó su felicidad.

Entonces ve una silueta totalmente oscura, eso la deja muy extrañada y más... porque ve que en su espalda tenía unas especie de... alas.

.-Quien... eres.. tú?

.-_Yo... soy tú, no sientes lo mismo que yo?- _pregunta la silueta.

.-..qué cosa..?...

.-_Odio, tristeza... vacío... deseo de hacer justicia..._- explica la silueta.

.-Acaso... tú... tú eres el ángel que dicen?...

Solo observa como la silueta asiente, Kagome se asusta un poco y más, porque observa como cae una pluma negra y llega a sus manos.

.-_Falta muy poco para que yo esté presente... Kagome, haremos justicia... aunque nos duela..._- eran las palabras de ese ser.

.-Sesshoumaru...no, es... lo único... no hay solución?

.-_No, es el destino que nos ha unido desde tiempos inmemoriables... la batalla del juicio final se acerca, pronto nos enfrentaremos con él y uno de nosotros caerá... _

.-No! entonces de nuevo se repetirá la historia?... acaso nunca podremos conocer la felicidad, yo amo a Sesshoumaru y no quiero hacerlo!

.-_Yo igual lo amo... pero no puedo pasar el sentir la agonía del humano por su poder, no soporto el olor del carmín en esos humanos... ni como ver que su persona es tan fría que ni le importa a quien aniquila...tú, sientes lo mismo que yo... _

Kagome estaba por romper el espejo con su puño y solo observa que la silueta ha desaparecido, en su mano aún conserva esa pluma negra, no lo entendía... solo la acerca a su corazón.

.-_Es... el único camino al final?... realmente es el destino que nos ató desde un inicio?... gomen... Sesshoumaru..._

**Fin del capítulo XXXV**

Antes que nada... MIL DISCULPASSSSS! perdón por desaparecerme por dos semanas y sin decir nada, demo, tuve buenas razones por las que lo hice: una de ellas fue que hace una semana paticipé en un cosplay n.nUUU y bueno, como se me vino un poco el tiempo encima, 15 días atrás debía terminarlo...además de la tarea que tuve T.T y la semana pasada porque se acercaba el evento y debía terminar casi toda la tarea y estudiar! pero, ya acabó todo, salieron bien las cosas y... n.nU ahora si estoy de regreso! ya sin interrupción alguna!

Bueno... como ven las cosas se han puesto violentas, Sesshoumaru no se perdona el ocultarle por tanto tiempo ese secreto y Kagome, parece que ha tomado una terrible decisión,... qué pasará? El destino final de ellos dos está cada vez más cerca,... se cumplirá la profecía o,... puede cambiar el destino?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Ah kami... disculpas por hacerlos esperar,.. pero ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo!.. bueno, como he regresado apenitas.. pues, por hoy no contesto sus mensajes, por qué? por que hoy no sólo actualizaré este fic, sino... otros tres (Sayoranara wa mirai no hajimari, Sakura no Tsuki y Lust for blood) y, estreno dos nuevos fics por motivos de fiestas decembrinas! uno de ellos estará en esta sección (es decir, en la de Inuyasha) y...**_tratará sobre algunos villancicos muy al estilo Inuyasha_**, así que... pónganse a cantar con estos...'villancicos', y el otro en la sección de Yami no Matsuei y..**_veremos como algunos personajes le escriben a Santa Claus ¿qué pedirán, pues puede ser CUALQUIER COSA! _**eso si,...este es YAOI, así que si no eres partidario de este género pues no te recomiendo que lo leas n.nU, en fin.

Debo agradecer a todos ustedes por su espera y su apoyo por esta historia... es más, gracias a todas ustedes, tengo planeada a convertirla en una historia ya más profesional, es decir, ya como creación mía.. n.nU, pero ya será un proyecto con el que daré inicio en el 2006... aún así GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES! GRACIAS!

Es momento de dejarlos... nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con mucho cariño.

Bunny n.n


	37. Decisión final

**Capítulo XXXVI: decisión final**

Miroku estaba totalmente desesperado, subió a su auto y de ese modo, se dirige hacia el lugar donde Sesshoumaru causó esa destrucción... estaba totalmente nervioso a eso y de vez en cuando, perdía el control del auto.

.-Sango... deseo que estés bien... no pudo pasarte algo...

Su nerviosismo estaba tan alto que no se da cuenta que choca con otro auto, gira rapidamente el volante para evitar un accidente mayor, solo choca contra un poste de luz. Se queda inmóvil, se da cuenta que tenia que calmarse... pudo haberle pasado otra cosa peor.

No se da cuenta que del otro auto sale un chico de mas o menos su edad y se acerca a él, quedándose sorpresivo.

.-Miroku?... estás bien?- pregunta Kouga.

.-Kouga... yo...- reacciona como si saliera de un trance y es ayudado a salir de su auto para luego abrazar a su amigo.

.-Qué haces aquí Miroku?... acaso no supiste que fue destruido el lugar donde vive Sango?- pregunta el chico de mirada de lobo.

.-...si, lo sé, de hecho iba a en camino para ver si ella estaba bien!

.-Si edificio fue hecho ruinas!...

Miroku se siente de nuevo mal, su amigo lo nota y de nuevo lo abraza... igual deseaba que Sango estuviese bien.

.-Amigo... será mejor que subas a mi auto, estás tan alterado que pudiste morir ahorita- le dice Kouga muy serio.

.-Lo siento, es que... iba a hablarle como siempre y me quedé helado al ver esas imágenes...- decía Miroku mientras toca su cabeza, intentando borrar esas crueles imágenes.

Los dos seres estaban por subir al auto cuando... un humo blanco se forma en la entrada del auto y da la forma a un demonio de ropas blancas con senblante de viejo, ojos grandes y cabellos con barba plateados.

.-Pensé que no los encontraría...- dice el demonio Saya.

.-KYAAAAAAAA! El fantasma!- grita Kouga asustado y Miroku parpadea un poco, no creía que encontraran al guardían de Kagome.

.-Hey... que no soy un fantasma! Soy un youkai!- le grita el demonio a Kouga.

.-Saya... qué haces aquí?... acaso te mandó Kagome?- pregunta Miroku extrañado.

Kouga sonríe y cruza sus brazos, ya reconocía bien a ese youkai pero siempre decía que tenía la apariencia de un fantasma y no lo que dice.

.-No, fue Bankotsu quien me pidió que yo los buscara... y la razón es porque Sango está en casa de Kagome.

.-Nani?- Miroku agarra de sus ropas a Saya la agita un poco- ...de veras? Y... está bien...DILO!

Saya asiente, solo le dice que tenía algunos raspones y heridas, así como ninguna fractura o demás... había sido un milagro.

.-Ah, gracias a dios!... me da mucho gusto saberlo!- dice aliviado Miroku.

.-Ya veo, imaginé que no le pasó nada... gracias fantasmita- sonríe Kouga contento por la noticia.

Para el demonio era casi el colmo y se lanza para atacar a Kouga, Miroku los detiene porque ni era el momento adecuado para esas riñas sin sentido.

.-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a casa Kagome... está bien Saya?- hace el comentario Miroku un podo serio.

.-Si, está bien...

.-Keh, de lo que te salvaste...- eran las palabras de Kouga que miraban desafiante a Saya, éste ni le hacía caso alguno.

Entonces suben al auto de Kouga y se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Kagome, ninguno de los tres comentó algo durante el camino hasta que llegaron al lugar; Kouga se detiene, lo apaga y salen de ahí.

.-Bien, entremos...- invita Saya y los dos chicos entran a lugar, son llevados hasta la planta alta donde los guían hasta una de las habitaciones donde los recibe Kagome.

.-Chicos!- dice ella mientras los abraza- Sango ha despertado y descuiden... está bien!

Miroku se acerca a Sango, ella abre sus ojos y mira al chico del modo que le da una bella sonrisa.

.-Miroku... que gusto me da verte- dice la chica y luego mira a Kouga- Kouga, que haces por aquí?

.-Eh, verás chica... tu Miroku estaba muy alterado y bueno, chocó contra mi auto! Jejejeje

.-Qué?...- Kagome se queda extrañada- de nuevo Miroku?... pensé que habías aprendido a controlar esos nervios- comenta Kagome.

.-...pues, me espanté mucho... pensé que le pasó algo peor a mi bella Sango- contesta Miroku apenado.

La chica sonríe a eso pero golpea al chico en su estómago, del modo que los presentes mirn la escena con una gota en su cabeza; Bankotsu interrumpe el momento acercándose a Kagome.

.-Kagome-san, tiene una llamada...- comenta el guardían.

.-De quien es?- la chica se extraña un poco.

Bankotsu no le dice nada y solo le da el teléfono a la chica, ella sale de la habitación rápidamente y toma la llamada.

.-...Kagome... ya sabes lo que hice, no es así?

.-Sesshoumaru... tú, por qué lo hiciste?- dice ella exaltada al escuchar su voz.

.-No responderé a tu pregunta... mi ángel, como estás?- pregunta el youkai.

.-...yo,... bien... pero... por qué no me contestas?- las palabras de ella eran más dudosas, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Sesshoumaru.

.-He decidido que sea el momento... que se cumpla la profecía de los dioses...- eran las palabras frías del youkai.

.-Qué?... cómo?... – la chica estaba más alterada.

Sesshoumaru desde su departamento observa que el atardecer estaba entrando, tenía en una de sus manos una copa de vino, estaba degustando de algo que posiblemente no volverá a ocurrir; sus guardianes lo observaban con preocupación, no entendían esa actitud de él.

.-Ya lo escuchaste Kagome... no lo repetiré, lo que ocurrió la noche anterior es sólo una advertencia...

.-Pero, no te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste? Mi amiga Sango casi muere en tu ataque!- estaba alterada, alza más la voz y no le importaba mucho al youkai.

.-Eso no me importa...

Y cuelga, Kagome se queda helada... se da cuenta que todo había cambiado y no podía dar razón alguna que Sesshoumaru la está provocando, lo peor que escuchó de él, fue que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si su amiga muriera o saliera viva de esa.

Regresa con los demás y notan que estaba muy preocupada... Sango le pregunta por ella.

.-Qué pasó?...- pregunta ella.

.-...nada, era Sesshoumaru... no se lo perdonaré... el fue el culpable de todo este desastre!

Los presentes se quedan helados, nunca imaginaron que Sesshoumaru fuera el asesino de todas esas personas y el destructor del lugar casi por completo; Miroku mira a Kagome, ella se sentía muy mal y hasta cierto punto, culpable.

.-Me está... provocando!... lo está haciendo a propósito... sabe lo que quiere!- eran las palabras de la chica que se deja caer en una silla y comienza a llorar.

.-Cómo... ya decía yo que ese bastardo no era de confiar!- dice un furioso Kouga.

.-Basta!... Kagome, no te culpes! No tienes la culpa de mi estado!- le ruega Sango- lo que importa es que estoy bien...

.-Sango... yo...

Sale de pronto de la habitación, Miroku intenta seguirla pero es detenido por Bankotsu que le niega que se acercara a ella.

.-Las cosas están empeorando cada vez más... – dice él.

.-A qué te reiferes con eso?- pregunta Sango.

.-... que posiblemente ellos pronto se enfrenten, a su destino final- comenta Saya muy triste.

.-Eh?- Kouga no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

.-...ellos están destinados a matarse, uno de ellos sobrevivirá y el otro morirá...- las palabras del guardían semihumano eran serias y tristes.

.-No, eso es mentira! Kagome no puede morir!- dice Sango mientras se levanta de la cama.

.-Entonces... por eso ella está así?- pregunta Miroku.

.-Posiblemente... ella en el pasado, los dioses le encomendaron la tarea de matar a Sesshoumaru, conocido como el youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempos...- explica Saya.

.-Pero nunca se ha logrado este propósito... ahora, parece que Sesshoumaru ha aceptado su destino después de mucho escapar o evitarlo...

Los amigos estaban muy preocupados, Sango se pone a llorar mientras que Miroku intenta consolarla; era algo muy difícil de aceptar, nunca imaginaron que su amiga tenía ese deber tan duro...

Kagome decide salir de la casa, su interior le decía que era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y darle fin a todo eso, pero su corazón... le decía que no lo hiciera, era tan grande ese bello sentimiento por Sesshoumaru que le dolería enfrentarse con él.

.-_Realmente es nuestro destino?... debo aceptar esto?... acaso estoy de nuevo en este mundo... no para amarlo, sino para acabar con su vida?... acaso desde la primera vez que estuve en este mundo... solo fue por eso?... por qué?_- sus pensamientos la embriagaban por completo.

Se encamina hacia cierto lugar... parecía que ya estaba tomando una decisión... observa el cielo que se oscurece lentamente, como sus tonos rojizos y anaranjados se tornaban violetas y luego azules... casi negros.

En otro lugar, Sesshoumaru se estaba preparando... vestía un traje que solía usar en esos tiempos antiguos, su armadura y en su hombro colgaba su larga cola.

.-Amo bonito... de verdad que vovlerá a hacerlo?- pregunta Myouga.

.-Si, ya lo decidí... si con esto no reacciona, me dolerá mucho... pero la mataré...- eran sus palabras, frías y sin vida... el youkai de tiempos pasados estaba totalmente presente.

.-Seshsoumaru-sama... tenga cuidado...- le dice Jaken preocupado.

No dice más el youkai y sale a la terraza, observa que el anochecer estaba por llegar y mira de nuevo su espada Sounnga.

.-El momento ha llegado... una vez más, probaremos la sangre humana... como en los viejos tiempos.

Desaparece del lugar... estaría dispuesto a destruir otra parte de Tokio, sino... toda la cuidad si fuese necesario; su sed de sangre y muerte estaba en su punto máximo. Salta por encima de los edificios hasta caer en medio de una calle congestionada.

Los autos se detienen al instante al ver como de pronto caía ese youkai, sus ojos dorados los miraba con ganas de asesinarlos, con verlos sufrir un poco. Por lógica unos se espantan al verlo y salen para ver si no estaba mal pero...

.-...jejejeje, mueran... Souryuuha!- blande su espada creando una gran esfera azulina que destruye todo a su paso, observa como los autos se destruyen y la gente se hacía polvo... los demás comienzan a escapar pero, el youkai corre hacia ellos para matarlos.

De ese modo, la gente grita de terror al ver a Sesshoumaru matar a sus víctimas sin sentimiento alguno; usaba sus garras con veneno, su látigo... su espada... todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

No le importaba en absoluto a quien mataba, no le daba importancia si fuesen mujeres, niños, ancianos... todos por igual.

Crea el gran terror en la cuidad, su espada Sounnga destruía todo a su paso, al mismo tiempo las manos de su dueño como su hoja se manchaban de sangre, de ese carmín humano...

.-Morirán todos ustedes!- blande su espada mientras parte en varias mitades a dos pobres humanos que se le atraviesan.

De pronto sus ojos dorados comenzaban a cambiar... ya no eran de ese color, sino rojos como la misma sangre, estaba acumulando todo su poder, preparado para usar el Gokuryuuha al máximo, era necesario.

.-Bien... aunque escapen, no podrán escapar... jejeje- una gran ventisca lo estaba envolviendo del modo que comenzaba a transformarse- Gokuryuuha!

Blande fuertemente a Sounnga, del modo que logra destruir una gran parte; por todos lados se escucha el gran estruendo que se forma... Kagome solo ve un ligero viento negro formarse por el lugar, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla caer.

.-_Su poder..._- sin pensarlo dos veces corre hasta llegar a esa zona, ahí estaba... Sesshoumaru insertaba su espada a una mujer que yacía en el suelo sin vida.

.-Kagome...- gira su vista y la chica se queda helada al verlo con ese aspecto.

.-...Seshoumaru... cómo... de nuevo?...- pregunta ella aterrada al océano de muerte en el que se encontraba.

Ella se acerca a él, toma sus ropas y observa que estaba manchado de sangre... hasta su bello rostro, lo mira fijamente.

.-No lo hagas ya!... mi interior se está llenando de ira, alguien me dijo que pronto depertaré para acabar contigo... y ESO NO QUIERO!

.-...tonta, es el destino al que estamos atados... debes de enfrentarlo...

No se lo espera, ella lo besa de forma apasionada, mientras lo abraza... no le importaba si sus ropas se manchaban de la sangre de inocentes; Sesshoumaru se sorprende, al inicio no deseaba corresponderle pero luego la abraza, se aferra a ella y se deja llevar por ese momento... sus labios eran una adicción para él, no podía creer aún que esa mujer, tan bella como un ángel divino podría matarlo en cualquier instante... mientras que ella, no quería tomar esa dificil decisión.

.-...te amo... Kagome...- se separa de ella para verla a los ojos.

.-Y yo a ti... Sesshoumaru...- dice ella mirándolo con tristeza, pero siente como la empuja.

.-...tienes que hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo... ya no hay vuelta atrás...- eran sus palabras y para la sorpresa de la chica, siente la punta de la espada del youkai en su fino cuello- sino lo hacemos de una buena vez... juro por todos los dioses que te mataré, aunque me duela.

Con eso, Kagome se queda paralizada, no imaginó que a eso, dos llegaran... lo miraba fijamente pero la mirada del youkai era fría... opaca, la misma de un asesino con ganas de matar; ella se levanta lentamente y no dejaba de verlo; comienza a alejarse de él y éste sólo observa como se da la media vuelta y se va de ahí... luego baja su vista.

.-Lo siento... Kagome...

Y sigue con su aniquilación... se va corriendo de ahí, Kagome sigue su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Naraku; se encuentra con Kagura.

.-Je, qué te trae aquí?- pregunta la dama de los vientos.

.-...quiero ver a Naraku, llévame a él- menciona esas palabras seriamente, aunque en sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar esa tristeza.

Kagura no hace otra cosa más que llevar a la chica con su amo, Kagome estaba en total silencio... tanto que perturbaba un poco a Kagura; ella no podía entender a que se debía su visita.

.-Kagome.. hermana, tan pronto vienes a visitarnos?- pregunta Kikyou con una fría sonrisa en sus labios, la chica solo la mira fijamente.

.-Y Naraku?

.-Ah... yo te llevo, gracias Kagura- de ese modo, Kikyou se lleva a su hermana hasta una sala que estaba en el subterráneo de la casa; ahí se encontraba Naraku...

Cuando llegan, Naraku al instante fija su vista en ella... sonríe un poco y se acerca lentamente a ella.

.-Es bueno verte Kagome... acaso has tomado una decisión?... ya te diste cuenta de todo?- pregunta él sin dejar de verla.

.-Yo... si, he tomado una decisión...

.-Hermana, has hecho algo muy sabio... los dioses por siempre te lo agradecerán.

.-Y?- pregunta Naraku más interesado en la decisión de ella.

La chica se queda en silencio por unos segundos que parecen horas, estaba dudosa... pero, el mismo Sesshoumaru la ha amenazado de nuevo, realmente era el momento?... después de todo lo que ha pasado... es el momento adecuado?... muchas cuestiones se hace la chica hasta que su mirada se torna seria...

.-...mataré a Sesshoumaru, cumpliré el deseo más anhelado de los dioses... haré justicia y lo llevaré al infierno, lugar que pertenece...

.-Así es Kagome, has hecho lo mejor...- Naraku la abraza y ella siente un gran vacío en su corazón, Kikyou igual la abraza.

.-Gracias hermana, todos te lo van a agradecer...

Y la dejan un momento sola, los dos salen de la habitación y ella cae al suelo comenzando a llorar, gruesas lágrimas salen de su interior; tenía miedo a lo que fuese a ocurrir, no deseaba matar a Sesshoumaru pero si no lo hacía... él mismo le daría muerte...

Se abraza así misma, quería que alguien en ese mismo instante le dijera algunas palabras de aliento; deseaba que alguien la ayudara un poco... pero se da cuenta que estaba completamente sola no tenía a nadie a su lado. Deseaba desahogarse, lo necesario para hacer su trabajo bien y no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento tan grande y hermoso que sentía por Sesshoumaru... por ese youkai, que le robó la felicidad y que se la devolvió...

Al paso de una hora Kikyou llega a esa sala con unas ropas en sus manos, ella había cambiado igual por completo; usaba un traje de miko mientras que su cabello estaba peinado por una coleta baja y atada por una cinta blanca.

.-Ya te deshiciste de todo, hermana?- pregunta Kikyou.

.-...supongo...- eran las palabras de Kagome.

.-Será mejor que te prepares... te hemos guardado esto- le muestra unas ropas muy antiguas- lo usarás para cumplir con tu deber.

Kagome las observa y las toca un poco, luego las toma y mira a su hermana... ella no le dice más y sale de nuevo de esa sala, dejando a Kagome sola. Fija su vista hacia un espejo y observa que se trataba de un kimono muy extraño... al mismo tiempo, había una pequeña caja la cual tenia algunas joyas...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comienza a cambiarse pero... saca de su saco la joya que Sesshoumaru le dio, ese rubí con algunos brillantes a su alrededor, lo mira tristemente.

.-Sesshoumaru... yo... gomen- y en vez de usar las joyas que le dan, se coloca ese bello regalo en su fino cuello y así, se alista para lo que viniera...

Por otro lado, Sango, Miroku y Kouga estaban helados al ver que la mitad de la cuidad estaba hecha trizas, mucha gente había muerto por el ataque de Sesshoumaru... todo lo observaban desde el televisor.

.-Kami... imposible- se decía Sango.

.-Así que... es lo que nos quería decir Kagome?- pregunta Kouga a Bankotsu.

.-El momento final ha llegado... miren el cielo- el chico guardían les abre la cortina por completo y observan que el cielo se estaba haciendo gris, las nubes se juntaban unas con otras... oscureciendo todo a su paso.

Para eso, Sango se queda helada... siente algo en su interior que la deja paralizada, un dolor fuerte en su pecho se hace presente; el cual Miroku se acerca a ella.

.-El sueño... no...- musitaba.

Los dos chicos se quedan sin palabras mientras que Saya y Bankotsu se miran mútuamente, parecía que las cosas podrían resultar diferentes...

.-Sango.. estás bien?- pregunta Miroku.

.-...si, pero... mis sueños... es igual a lo que soñé... vi a dos siluetas, una con alas negras y la otra, con una espada...

Con eso, los dos guardianes se quedan extrañados... la chica estaba diciendo algo que podría ocurrir dentro de muy poco tiempo, Kouga estaba muy callado...

Unos minutos después... Naraku y Kikyou ven salir a alguien de esa extraña habitación... notan que era Kagome, vestía con un extraño kimono que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y ligeramente sus pechos; mientras que su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, casi hasta su cintura... era de color azul rey con algunos adornos blancos. Sus cabellos azabaches tenían algunos adornos que la peinaban un poco.

.-...ya... estoy lista- dice Kagome en un tono casi decidido, provocando la sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de Naraku y Kikyou.

**Fin del capítulo XXXVI**

Ah kami! el enfrentamiento de ellos está cada vez más cerca! qué pasará?... se cumplirá la profecía? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Bueeno, como la ven?... no se sabe todavía que se les espera a Sesshoumary y a Kagome, pero... un gran efrentamiento estaremos presentes de ver en ellos dos...

Y como siempre nos vamos a los reviews! de neuvo a todos ustedes les agradezco mucho su apoyo, pues por ustedes, el fic ha llegado a estas alturas y pronto estará por culminar T.T... en fin, pasemos a los reviews!

**Elen-Ses:** amiga!.. ah kami, yo estoy contigo, los dos se aman y tienen que enfrentarse, pero.. déjame decirte que Sesshoumaru fue quien tomó la decisión.. Kagome se vio forzada, pero... esto ocurrió porque el youkai ya está harto con todo eso... y si muere, pues creo que al menos quiere que sea a manos de Kagome, -.- en fin... gracias por tus reviews! ciao amica!

**Kagome-N:** jejeje.. pues si, tuve muchas cositas por hacer...mm el cosplay, -.- nu gané pero eso es lo de menos porque fue bastante divertido... mm hice el cosplay de Asato Tsuzuki de Yami no Matsuei, n.nU no se si has visto ese ánime.. pero bueno, con respecto al fic,.. ah kami, si Sessh ya se nos puso de destructor, descuida... si descubrirá que Kikyou fue quien lo selló, cómo?... eso no lo diré hasta que aparezca en la historia Xd, gracias por el review!

**Vampira Da Morte:** mmm yo ahí si no puedo decir algo,... solo te puedo decir que en muchas ocasiones, el destino puede cambiar,... descuida, tanto como matar a mi Sesshy, no soy capaz... pero, ya verás lo que Kagome hará con él estando ya en batalla, gracias por el review!

**Megek:** jejeje, pues pueda que terminen bien. no lo sé, eso se verá ya pronto, gracias por tu review! y cuídate!

**HawkAngel:** jajaja bueno... ya verás como terminarán,... en fin gracias por tu review!

Y bueno... creo que son todos, gracias a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización de Eternity!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	38. Plumas negras de un ángel divino

**Capítulo XXXVII: plumas negras de un ángel divino**

Kagome estaba en medio de esa sala, su mirada llena de decisión pero mostraba un poco de tristeza en su brillo; Naraku se acerca a ella.

.-Es un gran honor que después de muchos siglos, hayas aceptado esta misión- dice Naraku haciendo una leve reverencia.

.-Hermana... solo te falta algo y estarás lista- eran las palabras de Kikyou.

Pero la chica no decía palabra alguna, sus palabras eran el silencio total... no dejaba de mirar a esos dos seres que influyeron mucho en su pasado.

De ese modo, Naraku lleva a Kagome a otra sala que estaba más a fondo de la que se encontraban; los tres llegan a una puerta extraña, la cual Naraku la abre y entran en ella.

La chica se queda helada a lo que sus ojos observaban, al fondo de ese lugar estaba un extraño tridente el cual brillaba un poco; ella recuerda que lo había visto antes...

_Se acerca rápidamente a ello, observa que era una especie de tridente, era de oro y su hoja brillaba con mucha intensidad; de pronto se siente atraída por eso... pero: _

_.-Señorita! No se permite tocar la mercancía!- Kagome sale de ese trance y nota que detrás de ella, estaba una anciana con aspecto demacrado y sus ropas eran bastante viejas. _

_.-Yo... disculpe...- musita la chica. _

_.-Ustedes los jóvenes... – la anciana se acerca a Kagome y observa el arma. _

_.-No creo que alguien de su clase deguste de un arma, pero esto llegó hace poco... me dicen que perteneció a un ángel hace mucho tiempo- explica un poco la mujer._

.-_El mismo tridente..._- piensa la chica pero Naraku la saca de ese estado.

.-Con esto, puedes darle fien a Sesshoumaru... no hace falta que te diga como se usa, al tocarla lo recordarás.

La chica estaba un poco indecisa, sabía que si tocaba ese arma ya no habría vuelta atrás; tendría que aceptar su destino y cumplir con esa misión... con enfrentarse a Sesshoumaru.

.-Hermana... es momento...- le dice Kikyou y ella la mira un poco, la mirada de Kikyou era fría a comparación de la de ella.

Entonces Kagome se acerca lentamente a esa arma, la mira y piensa que es realmente bella a pesar de tener ese propósito tan cruel y triste; acerca su mano hacia ese objeto extraño.

.-_Siento una extraña energía que emana de él..._- piensa la chica al sentirse atraída, Naraku y Kikyou esperaban el momento justo para que la tocara.

Sus dedos rozan con esa arma, hasta que su mano por completo la toma... sentía como algo recorría por su ser, como algo al envolvía por completo hasta que la tenía en sus manos.

.-Bien Kagome!--- lo has hecho bien!- dice Naraku mientras aplaude un poco, Kikyou igual parecía contenta por eso pero...

.-Eso no significa que seguiré tus deseos Naraku, estoy en un momento en el que no sé quien pueda salir vivo de esta... solo quiero que esto de una buena vez se acabe- eran las palabras de Kagome en un tono bastante serio.

Kikyou se queda un tanto extrañada a esas palabras, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a su 'hermana' de ese modo, se acerca a ella.

.-Hermana, a qué se debe ese cambio tuyo de actitud?

Pero ella no le dice nada, solo se da media vuelta y sale en dirección hacia la salida de la casa; los dos seres se miran mútuamente, Naraku sonríe satisfecho.

.-A qué se debe esa extraña sonrisa tuya?- pregunta ella.

.-Que pronto veremos caer sin vida a ese maldito youkai, claro... hay que tener cuidado cuando eso ocurra, tengo entendido que el ángel tiene un poder muy grande, la única que puede enfrentarse a un nivel casi igual al del youkai...será mejor que salgamos a ver que será de esto.

Nakaru y Kikyou siguen a la chica, Kagura ya se encontraba afuera de la casa y observa como Kagome aparecía, en sus manos tenía el tridente.

.-Kagome-sama... veo que ha tomado la decisión correcta- comenta ella haciendo una ligera reverencia.

.-...no siento la presencia de Sesshoumaru, quiero que la busques...- ordena de pronto la mujer, algo que deja perpleja a Kagura.

.-Eh?... oye! El que seas un ángel o no sé, no te da autoridad para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

Entonces, Kagome la mira con frialdad... Kagura se aterra un poco a esa mirada y no hace más que desparecer del lugar y hacer su trabajo; la chica mira el cielo... estaba nublado casi por completo.

.-_Sesshoumaru... pronto llegará el momento final, para uno o para ambos... _

Mientras tanto, los guardianes de Sesshoumaru iban a toda velocidad a casa de Kagome; pensaban que la chica estaría aún ahí pero... se encuentran con un Bankotsu muy preocupado que salía de la casa.

.-Qué hacen aquí?... acaso Sesshoumaru los envió por Kagome?- pregunta él.

.-No!... de hecho, nosotros estamos buscando a Kagome-sama!... el amo ha destruido casi la cuidad por completo!- dice alterado Myouga y luego se posa en el hombro de Bankotsu.

.-QUE?- el chico se queda helado y le pide a la pulga que lo acompañara a eso- Jaken... ve con los demás, que no salgan de la casa, pueden estar en peligro!

El sapo asiente y entra en la casa mientras que Bankotsu se va corriendo hacia el punto exacto donde era la destrucción masiva; quería saber si pronto vería a Kagome.

.-Y Kagome-sama?- pregunta la pulga.

.-Se fue... presiento que se ha ido con ese bastardo de Naraku!... si es así, lo más seguro sea que haya aceptado la misión!

Los dos seres siguen corriendo hasta que Bankotsu opta por saltar, le dice a la pulga que se agarra bien porque sería un salto un tanto peligroso; salta y llega hasta lo más alto de un edificio, sus ojos se abren sin palabras a lo que veían.

La cuidad estaba casi destruida, no se sabe con exactitud cuantos muertos estaban; muchos edificios estaban en ruinas... el guardián podía percibir el terrible olor de la sangre que se formaba por los alrederoes, al mismo tiempo el olor de la muerte estaba por doquier... Sesshoumaru, había cumplido con ambas amenazas hacia Kagome.

.-Im...posible...- decía Bankotsu.

.-El amo, así lo quiso... todo para que Kagome-sama despertara a ese ser que dice la profecía, ese ángel- Myouga igual estaba sorprendido ante tal destrucción, no podía creerlo aún.

Mientras tanto, en la casa... Sango, Miroku y Kouga se encontraban muy angustiados; ya habían pasado seis horas desde que Kagome salió de su casa y no ha vuelto. Las noticias decían que el youkai había causado una gran destrucción y lo curioso de todo, era que nadie pudo ser testigo de ello, ya que Sesshoumaru acaba con sus vidas al instante.

.-Kagome... dónde estará?- se pregunta Sango, Miroku la abraza.

.-Ojalá esté bien, tu Saya, sabes a dónde habrá ido?- pregunta Kouga a Saya.

.-... no lo sé, aunque... a como van las cosas, es posible que se haya encontrado con Naraku y la hayan obligado a usar el arma.

.-Nani?... nunca! Y si es así?... acaso mi amiga Kagome puede morir?- Sango se exalta al escuchar esas palabras, observa como el demonio blanco baja su vista.

.-Depende mucho del destino... nosotros sabíamos que en cualquier instante ellos dos, por mucho que se amaran, se enfrentarían en el juicio que los dioses le han impuesto a Sesshoumaru desde la antigüedad.

Para Miroku era el colmo, toma de sus ropas a Saya y lo mira fijamente:

.-Eso es una estupidez! Ya sabían después de todo que Kagome es una mujer que en el pasado amó a ese ser? Que es un ángel y que en cualquier instante podía matarlo?... pero no saben como cabará todo esto?

.-... porque nunca ha ocurrido, ambos de alguna otra forma siempre lo han evitado, algo siempre lo evita pero ahora... es el momento.

Con eso, Miroku deja caer al pobre Saya, Jaken ya estaba ahí y los mira a todos preocupados... los dos guardianes notan que el miedo los envolvía, pero un miedo a no ver de nuevo a su amiga. Kouga rompe el silencio.

.-En ese caso, será de ese modo! Nosotros lo impediremos!

.-Kagome después de todo no se merece ese final, ni menos con ese ser...- menciona Sango un poco más tranquila.

.-Así es, yo no dejaré que Kagome muera por una estúpida profecía que según los dioses crearon!- eran las palabras de Miroku.

.-Humanos... nunca lo entenderán, aunque no lo crean... ambos lo han decidido así, ya están hartos de que ven la felicidad encima y ésta se les acaba cuando conocen la triste verdad, así han pasado los siglos... pero sin darse cuenta, ya decidieron que hoy sería el final de todo esto...- comenta Jaken.

.-Y... no hay otra solución? No quiero ver que ocurra algo peor! No quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad! Al igual que algunas visiones de Kouga- alza la voz Sango dejando a Saya sin palabras y a Jaken.

.-...una humana como tú... lo ha visto ya?- pregunta el sapo.

.-Kami, la verdad que la aparición de ustedes se nos hace muy extraña... no estaba prevista- comenta Saya.

Para los chicos, era algo bueno hasta cierto punto... Kouga queda enfrente de ellos y sonríe un poco.

.-Significa que no debemos de estar aquí, pero si apoyamos a Kagome... de seguro que ese destino fatal al que están enlazados puede cambiar... vayamos a buscarla.

Los demás asienten y Sango se viste para luego salir; es así como los tres chicos salen... los otros dos guardianes no pueden evitarlo.

.-...vaya, los humanos siguen igual que siempre...- comenta Saya.

.-Ojalá sean ciertas las palabras de ese hombre, pueda que al fin vivan en paz...- comenta Jaken.

.-Será mejor buscar a Bankotsu y a Mouga- propone Saya y Jaken asiente, ellos igual dejan la casa...

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en medio de un caos, todo el lugar hecho trizas, polvo y ruinas; siente el ambiente frío de ese lugar, al mismo tiempo que el olor de la sangre y muerte de todos esos humanos que murieron a su causa... Sounnga estaba completamente de rojo, al igual que las manos de su dueño como sus ropas, de ese carmín humano.

.-..._no falta mucho..._- piensa el youkai y nota mas tensión en el ambiente, alza su vista y el gris ha envuelto por completo el cielo... ni estrellas, ni luna, ni sol... ningún astro presente que fuera testigo de lo que pronto ocurrirá.

Toma con más fuerza su espada y lanza un ataque, se escucha el estruendo hacer trizas el suelo y se levanta una masa de polvo, alza su vista... había fallado.

.-Sesshoumaru... tan fuerte como antes- por su ironía, Sesshoumaru reconoce que era Kagura.

.-Tú, qué quieres ahora?- pregunta él con frialdad mientras la mujer desciende lentamente.

.-...sólo tu ubicación, te buscan...je- sonríe con cinismo mientras el youkai la mira con frialdad.

.-Entonces que venga ella misma, no quiero mensajeros- responde con enojo, se da cuenta que Kagome lo estaba buscando.

.-Ah... pero conmigo no te desquites, tu... Kagome fue quien me mandó... ella que, aún no es quien realmente se dice que es...

No debió decir tales palabras porque aumentó la ira del youkai más fuerte provocando que la atacara con sus garras con veneno, ella siente como Sesshoumaru desgarra su cuerpo y logra alejarse un poco.

.-Mal...dito...arg...- dice ella adolorida.

.-Dile a Kagome que venga... no pienso moverme, dilo o te mato en este mismo instante- la mirada del youkai era fría, amenazadora y un brillo muy extraño aparece en sus orbes dorados, su deseo de acabar con esa mujer era más fuerte.

La mujer de los vientos no le queda de otra que irse de ahí y lo hace lo más pronto posible... pero, Sesshoumaru siente otra presencia ahí, ve como una gran espada era lanzada y él, la detiene sin tocarla... sus poderes eran tan fuertes que la detiene por unos segundos y con su mano la lanza hacia su dueño.

.-...de nuevo...- murmura Sesshoumaru.

.-Maldito youkai, después de todo sigues igual... el asesino que siempre has sido- eran las palabras de un Bankotsu muy serio.

.-No molestes... no te interpongas en lo que no te importa- lo amenaza.

Bankotsu toma a Banryuu que regresa a sus manos, Sesshoumaru observa que Myouga estaba cerca de él.

.-Myouga... te dije que no te fueras, qué haces aquí?- pregunta el youkai extrañado.

.-Amo bonito,... fui a buscar a Kagome-sama... para que...- pero no lo deja hablar, Sesshoumaru alza su voz.

.-No hay vuelta de hoja, ella no tarda en llegar... si no quieres que te haga polvo en este instante Myouga... vete.

Para Myouga fue un golpe duro, Bankotsu se molesta más a eso y lo mira en forma desafiante; él tampoco deseaba que esa extraña profecía, esa misión que tiene que cumplir su ama... la mujer que siempre amó... muriera...

.-Aunque pierda la vida... no dejaré que tomes la de Kagome-sama...NUNCAAAAAA!- y de ese modo, corre, estaba decidido, pelearía contra Sesshoumaru.. y él, acepta el reto.

Kagome observa como la mujer de los vientos llegaba... nota que estaba completamente herida, se acerca a ella.

.-Y?- dice ella.

.-En el centro de la ciudad se encuentra... ese bastardo... se atrevió a herirme...- comenta ella sintiendo un gran dolor en su herida.

La chica se va de ahí, dejando sola a Kagura... estaba furiosa al saber que no era más que un peon, Kagome en parte lo hizo para saber si Sesshoumaru seguía con esa misma actitud, y lo comprobó. Kagura por su lado decide tomar camino hacia el punto donde estaría Naraku... no podría pasar por alto esas humillaciones por parte del youkai y del ángel.

Miroku, Sango y Kouga corrían con todas sus fuerzas por la ciudad, estaban helados y un poco asustados al ver la destrucción, por su lado observan que no había ni luz, ni línea telefónica.

.-Todo muerto... y la oscuridad es casi absoluta- comenta Sango tras revisar un teléfono público y comprobar que no había nada.

.-Será imposible encontrar así a Kagome... – murmura Kouga.

.-No es cierto, la encontraremos...

.-...ustedes mismos la encontrarán- interviene Saya que, junto con Jaken, logran alcanzarlos.

Los chicos se quedan extrañados, pero Jaken queda enfrente de Sango... ella quería una explicación.

.-Por el simple hecho de tener la premonición de este momento... los tres pueden encontrar con facilidad a Kagome, será cuando ella se convierta en el ángel.

.-Como...- Kouga estaba un poco confundido.

.-...en el ángel- murmura Miroku de pronto.

.-Así es, realmente ustedes son humanos muy extraños... desde el primer instante nos vieron y de forma indirecta ya estaban envueltos en este destino y en los hechos- explica Saya-.. aún así, será mejor que sigamos... no hemos de estar lejos.

Asienten todos y siguen su camino... pero no observan que Kagome andaba por ese camino... sus pasos eran ligeros pero seguros, su silencio era total, solo sus ojos cafés eran testigos de la masacre que el youkai ha creado, su corazón decía que era imposible, su mente, la triste realidad a todo.

Por unos instantes se detiene, algo le hace cambiar de dirección y se encuentra con una iglesia; decide entrar en ella y observa que estaba totalmente vacía... lo más extraño de todo, era que en el altar había algunas velas, era como si alguien apenas las encendiera; todo estaba en silencio y ella observa el fondo, y se acerca hasta quedar a pocos metros.

.-... realmente tengo que hacerlo?... este es el destino al que estamos obligados a vivir eternamente?... hasta que uno de nosotros muera por el otro, o... los dos en el intento?...- musita esas palabras sin bajar su mirada.

Ella cierra por unos instantes sus ojos y su mente le proyecta bellos recuerdos con Sesshoumaru, esos momentos a los cuales pudieron sentir esa hermosa felicidad que deseaban desde tiempos antiguos... sonríe un poco y mira unos segundos más ese extraño lugar.

.-...ha llegado el momento, que sea lo que el destino nos marque, sin importar si es bueno o malo...feliz o triste...

Kagome se da media vuelta y sigue su camino... pero en el centro de la ciudad, Sesshoumaru se encontraba peleando contra Bankotsu, sus espadas chocan una con la otra creando un gran estruendo que retumba en toda la cuidad...

.-No me rendiré tan fácilmente!- decía Bankotsu.

.-En ese caso... solo acercas más tu muerte!- le dice el youkai pero... deja extrañado al guardían, pues el youkai se aleja de pronto de él.

.-_Nani?... por qué se alejó?... qué piensa hacer?... su espada, Sounnga emana un brillo más intenso que antes..._- piensa el chico al ver el comportamiento de Sesshoumaru.

.-Si no te importa... Kagome no tarda en llegar, es bueno que delimite mis nuevos territorios...je- sonríe irónicamente el youkai mientras alza su espada hacia el cielo.

Bankotsu observa con detenimiento los movimientos de Sesshoumaru, nunca se imaginó que el youkai fuese capaz de llamar desde los mismos infiernos a algunos demonios.

.-Los demonios de tiempos antiguos... estarán aquí, bajo mis órdenes estarán...!- e inserta su espada en el suelo, creando una gran sombra oscura que rodeaba todo el territorio que había destruido.

Al instante, la oscuridad se crea por completo y Bankotsu observa como de esa sombra, se crean diversas siluetas que van tomando forma de terribles demonios con apariencia deforme y temible. Los amigos de Kagome igual los ven y observan que intentan ser atacados por ellos... Jaken y Saya hacen lo posible para detenerlos mientras los chicos, siguen su camino.

Naraku y Kikyou igual los ven, ambos poseen poderes espirituales, los cuales usan para acabar con ellos...

Sesshoumaru mira satisfecho lo que había hecho y mira de nuevo a Bankotsu, si fría mirada le anunciaba al guardían que era tiempo de seguir con la pelea.

.-Bien... te mataré de una buena vez... prepárate!- dice Sesshoumaru.

.-Ya lo estoy, ataca!- grita Bankotsu.

Los dos seres saltan y atacan con sus espadas... era una pelea bastante peligrosa, Bankotsu siente como su hombro era herido por la espada de Sesshoumaru, pero éste no era tocado con la gran espada de su contricante.

.-Ya me tienes harto... este será tu fin!- eran las palabras del youkai que se prepara para darle otro golpe, Bankotsu no le hace caso y lo ataca... cual va siendo la sorpresa de éste que, el youkai lo ataca con su látigo para hacerlo tambalear y recibe un gran golpe en su estómago...

.-Ra...yos...

Pero no era suficiente, Sesshoumaru prepara sus garras y de igual forma lo ataca, el chico tenía gran desventaja y siente esos rasguños que quemaban su armadura y de ahí, su cuerpo... sentía un gran dolor que lo hace caer, pero se detiene con su espada.

.-Ahora si... el golpe final- Sesshoumaru prepara su espada, estaba dispuesto a matarlo-...muere... Bankotsu...- coloca su espada en posición horizontal con la punta en dirección oeste-...SOURYUUHA!

Una gran esfera de energía se forma y Bankotsu no puede moverse, estaba muy herido y solo se detiene con su espada, la usa como un escudo... pero no era suficiente, su espada se hace añicos y recibe el golpe casi de lleno, sale volando hasta chocar contra un edificio y cae al suelo... casi sin vida, pero todavía seguía con conocimiento; Sesshoumaru se acerca lentamente hasta que...

.-No lo toques!

.-...te salvaron la vida... Bankotsu- murmura Sesshoumaru y da la vuelta, ahí estaba Kagome.

.-...Ka..gome...sama...

La chica se acerca hasta llegar a Bankotsu para protegerlo, el youkai la mira con seriedad.

.-Ya...Sesshoumaru... esto fue el colmo!

.-Si así lo dices, para mi ha sido un deleite..- dice Sesshoumaru mientras se lame su mano que tenía una ligera herida.

.-...maldito...

Era como música para sus oídos, el youkai no muestra reacción ante esas palabras provenientes de Kagome.

.-...no me hagas cumplir con mi tarea... no!- dice ella.

.-Deja de hablar, el momento ha llegado... es triste, pero es nuestro destino...- comenta Sesshoumaru, su mirada ya no mostraba felicidad alguna; era fría, calculadora y cínica; era el verdadero youkai.

.-...- la chica lo mira con sus perlas cafés, se cristalizan para derramar algunas lágrimas, no quería hacerlo pero... era necesario.

Y de ese modo, ella se acerca rápidamente al youkai y sus labios rozan con los de él, estaba por besarlo pero... nota que que no le correspondería, eso la hace sentir mal.

De pronto, un aura se forma alrededor de la chica, su guardían la veía sin palabras mientras que un viento rodea a la chica... siente un poco de dolor, arquea su espalda al sentir que algo estaba por salir de ahí, toca su pecho porque era fuerte dicho momento; Sesshoumaru observa como unas alas salían de su espalda, se extraña al ver que no eran unas alas ordinarias... no eran blancas... eran negras, del mismo azabache que su largo cabello.

De la espalda de Kagome unas bellas alas negras aparecen, Bankotsu observa algunas plumas caer de ellas, la chica abre sus ojos y las extiende un poco... pero su mirada había cambiado, realmente ya no era la misma chica...mira fijamente a Sesshoumaru.

.-Soy el ángel que los dioses han enviado desde tiempos inmemorables... prepárate para morir... Sesshoumaru.

**Fin del capítulo XXXVII**

Por kami! ha hecho acto de presencia el ángel,... Sesshoumaru después de todo está dispuesto a todo, aunque eso conlleve a posiblemente perder la vida o, acabar con la vida de esa mujer que ama; Bankotsu por su lado hizo un gran esfuerzo por la vida de su ama... que como saben, no solo la estima como una relación amo-siervo,... no no, sabemos que él le tiene un sentimiento muy especial que no le importa si no es correspondido...

Los amigos de Kagome por su lado la están buscando,... pero, que querrá decir Saya con eso de que ellos no estaban en ese destino? aún quedan algunos misterios, y entre ellos... el destino final del ángel de plumas negras y el youkai.

Y que les pareció?... los he dejado con ganas de más, ne? gomen... pero debo hacerlo n.nU... en fin, a todos les doy las gracias por seguirlo y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Antes de ir a los reviews, quiero decirles a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD! que la pasen muy bien en ese día y con más quieren,...y reciban muchos regalos XD,... yo de mi parte, este capítulo es como mi regalo para todos ustedes y bueno, por la falta de tiempo haré mención de las personitas que me dejaron reviews y con ello...GRACIAS de nuevo! y muy felices y hermosas fiestas!

**Kagome-N**

**Darkangelsolitude**

**piri-chan.anti-kikio**

**HawkAngel XD**

**Elen-Ses**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta**

En fin, a todos ellas y las personas que igual lo leen y no dejan sus mensajes les agradezco su apoyo y bueno pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n

**Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2006!**


	39. Última verdad descubierta

**Capítulo XXXVIII: última verdad descubierta**

El cielo era negro por completo, las nubes acaparaban todo a su paso... un ligero viento comienza a producirse, levantando más el ambiente de muerte... todo estaba destruido, no había un alma con vida por esos lugares.

De pronto, las nubes suenan... los relámpagos aparecen en señal de una ira que se estaba desatando y al mismo tiempo, el anuncio de un ser celestial que ha pisado el mundo terrenal.

En el centro de la cuidad, estaban dos seres... uno era un youkai de largos cabellos plateados, tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas al igual que en sus brazos; unos frios ojos dorados miran fijamente a la recién llegada...

Ella era una mujer de piel de nieve, sus largos cabellos azabaches estaban peinados y vestía un kimono totalmente oscuro, lo más extraño en ella, era que en su espalda tenía unas bellas alas... de plumas negras, de un azabache que casi se confunde con su cabello... su mirada era decidida.

Un chico yacía aún en el suelo y era el único testigo a eso... era la primera vez que veía a Kagome en ese estado, para él, era bella todavía...

.-_Kagome-sams...usted puede..._- y pierde el conocimiento, Kagome seguía enfrente de él.

.-Es un honor verla- hace una ligera reverencia el youkai, el ángel no deja de mirarlo.

.-Tantos siglos y ahora has decidido esto?... ya era hora, pero... sabes bien las consecuencias de esta decisión?... no solo por mi apariencia humana que es Kagome, hasta a mi me duele realizar esto...

.-Igual que siempre, mi decisión está escrita, tú igual deseas que esto acabe... ya no puedes más con este fatal destino que nos mantiene enlazados.

Con eso, Kagome se queda en silencio... así era, en la profundidad de sus corazón deseaba que esto acabara de una buena vez; ya no queria sufrir, no quiere darle muerte a Sesshoumaru... quiere ser feliz, el mismo deseo que el youkai.

Cerca de ahí, Saya y Jaken hacían a un lado a los demonios... mientras que los chicos corrían para llegar al lugar, Kouga les muestra que había un sitio poco iluminado cerca; era el punto donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru con Kagome.

.-Ya estamos cerca!- dice Sango más alegre.

.-Vayamos... no hay tiempo!... pero... y ustedes?- le pregunta Miroku a los dos guardianes.

.-Descuiden! Los detendremos para que lleguen ahí!- dice Jaken.

De ese modo asienten y siguen corriendo pero... Sango se detiene al ver que Naraku y Kikyou, igual llegaban al mismo lugar.

.-Nani?... vieron? Naraku igual está aquí!- grita Sango, llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

.-...si!... pero quien será la mujer que está con él- pregunta Kouga.

.-Quien sabe... pero hay que llegar como si nada, pueda que planeen algo- comenta Miroku.

Y los tres siguen su camino hasta que se detienen de pronto, ahí estaban ellos dos: Kagome y Sesshoumaru, parecían que hablaban un poco y ambos mantenían sus distancias, pero lo que los deja helados... era ver el cuerpo sin conocimiento de Bankotsu.

.-... tenemos visitas- comenta de pronto el youkai.

.-_Humanos... cómo?... no podían entrar al campo de Sesshoumaru..._- piensa Kagome extrañada a eso.

.-Kagome!- grita Sango para acercarse a ella pero se queda paralizada y cae de rodillas, observa las alas de la chica... coloca una de sus manos en su boca- _kami... no..._

Los dos chicos igual se sorprenden al ver el cambio radical en Kagome, casi no la reconocen pero solo al observar sus ojos, notan que era la misma persona...

.-Imposible... realmente eres un... ángel- comenta sorprendido Kouga; Miroku era el que no lo creía... no podía ver que Kagome realmente fuese ese ser divino.

Miroku era el más afectado, quería tanto a esa chica que unas ligeras lágrimas salen de sus azulinos ojos, era el amigo más cercano a Kagome... no le importaba pero, deseaba acercarse a ella.

.-No lo intentes Miroku, no quiero que salgas lastimado...- dice de pronto la chica, pues fija su vista en Sesshoumaru que estaba a punto de atacar.

.-...Kagome...

.-Descuida Miroku... estaré bien- era la primera vez que sonreía el ser, mira hacia el cuerpo de su guardián con la idea de que lo atendieran.

Entonces Sango y Kouga se acercan a él y notan que estaba muy herido, Miroku observa que el youkai se estaba exasperando un poco a esa interrupción, era capaz de matarlos.

.-Je, esto si que es una sorpresa...- dice una voz desde el fondo.

Los presentes fijan sus vistas hacia ese punto... ven que dos siluetas se acercan a ellos, Sesshoumaru y Kagome notan que era Naraku y Kikyou.

.-Ustedes no son humanos ordinarios, traspasaron el campo de Sesshoumaru- comenta Kagome seria, el youkai solo escucha.

.-Ja... así es Kagome...- dice de pronto Kikyou, la verdad que me halaga saber que mi hermana era un ángel pero... no lo llegué a creer hasta ahora.

.-En fin, queríamos ser testigos de este magno momento... bella Kagome- dice de pronto Naraku.

Miroku se molesta ante ello y decide encestarle un golpe al hombre pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que... Naraku lo ataca primero y cae rodando al suelo; Sango se horroriza a eso y corre para socorrerlo.

.-Miroku... estás bien?

.-...descuida...- responde un poco entrecortado, para Kagome era algo molesto eso... no quería que nadie interfiriera...

.-Algo que no pasaré por alto será que mis amigos sean lastimados Naraku, ya has hecho demasiado con cuidar mi arma...

.-Ah, la chica se enojó... que no se entrometan y ya.

.-Todos ustedes se entrometen...- dice de pronto el youkai- si no se van de aquí, los mataré... esto solo entre Kagome y yo, nadie más.

Los amigos de Kagome estaban en total silencio, notan que Myouga andaba por ahí... muerto del miedo al ver todo lo que había ocurrido; al mismo tiempo, habían llegado ya, Saya y Jaken.

.-Que curioso... sus guardianes están presentes, que lindo...- dice en tono burlón Naraku, pero nota que Kagura igual estaba ya presente.

.-Naraku... aquí estaba... lo andaba buscando...

.-Kagura, pensé que no estarías para ver el espectáculo...- dice él de pronto.

.-Esos... me han humillado! Como te atreves a no hacer nada?- dice ella bastante exaltada, le dolían aún sus heridas.

Naraku la mira fijamente, Kikyou por su lado no decía nada... los demás estaban pendientes a lo que haría.

.-...ah, Kagura... no sé por qué lo dices, creo que me has servido bien desde que liberé a Sesshoumaru de la joya de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru estaba en silencio pero, se extraña al ver una extraña reacción por parte de ella. Kagome se queda extrañada y toca por unos instantes la joya.

.-_Sesshoumaru sellado?..._-piensa la chica.

.-Tú me sellaste en la joya que te regalé, Kagome... acaso no lo recuerdas?- pregunta Sesshoumaru serio.

.-...- Kikyou mira a la chica, algo en su interior le decía que no iban muy bien las cosas.

.-Pero... Naraku! Qué estás diciendo?- dice la mujer más adolorida.

.-Que es momento de que no estés aquí... fuiste muy útil, en todo lo que te he pedido... estuviste presente, gracias...

Kagura no se imaginaba que iba a pasarle pero se aleja lentamente de Naraku, éste sólo sonríe un poco y sus manos crean una esfera azul la cual, lanza a la mujer de los vientos.

.-No... noooooo!- intenta escapar pero le era imposible, el ataque le llega de lleno haciéndola polvo; sentía como su cuerpo se hacía polvo hasta dejar solo sus ropas y, la pluma con la cual se transportaba.

Miroku y los demás estaban helados a lo que habían visto, al igual que los guardianes de ambos seres; nunca imaginaron que ese Naraku matara a uno de los suyos... Kikyou se acerca a lo que quedó de Kagura y la quema al lanzarle un pergamino.

.-Como... mató a uno de los suyos!...- Sango estaba muy asustada, casi temblaba... Miroku y Kouga igual, observan la mirada llena de dolor por parte de Kagome y una indiferente por parte de Sesshoumaru.

.-...pobre youkai, que encuentre la felicidad en el otro mundo- musita Kagome de pronto, llamando la atención de Naraku.

.-Fue útil... tú deberías estar agradecida, si no fuese por mi... no serías quien eres ahora.

.-Qué?... qué quieres decir con eso Naraku?- eran las palabras de Sesshoumaru, no lo entendía.

Kikyou queda enfrente del hombre que en un pasado fue sacerdote y explica un poco las cosas; Kagome estaba helada a lo que estaba por escuchar.

.-Todo salió como lo planeó Naraku... todo lo que pasaron, o mejor dicho, todo lo que pasó mi hermana fue gracias a él, y claro Sesshoumaru... caíste en su trampa desde que saliste de esa joya- señala Kikyou la joya que tenía Kagome en su cuello.

Eso, deja a los presentes sin palabras, Saya estaba confundido... ya no entendía nada, los guardianes de Sesshoumaru igual no podían reaccionar, Bankotsu estaba un poco despierto y se queda helado a lo que escuchó; mientras que Kagome se queda helada... traga un poco de saliva.

.-Entonces tú... todo fue por tu... culpa?...- eran las palabras de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru estaba furioso, dejó de trabajar para ese hombre tiempo atrás porque sabía que lo estaba usando para tener a Kagome en su poder... pero nunca se percató que él, fue el causante de todo...

.-Así que, él... imposible..- mumura Sango.

.-Sabía lo uqe estaba haciendo desde un principio- comenta Kouga de pronto.

.-Eh?...- Miroku logra escucharlo.

.-..así es, todos de alguna otra forma, fuimos sus figuras en su juego.

El youkai sostiene con más fuerza su espada, nunca imaginó que Naraku planeó todo... de una forma tan extraña que ni él se percató, ahora entendía los extraños encuentros con Kagura; pero Naraku se ríe en ese instante, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... te lo dije Sesshoumaru, aunque tú no estuvieras a mi lado... me ayudaste en la transformación de Kagome.

.-...Maldito!- dice él con ira.

.-...tú, igual me has engañado!- grita Kagome- tú fuiste el causante de los ataques de la fiesta, ne?... tú mandaste a matar a mi padre y a Kaede!.

Los amigos de Kagome estaban helados, nunca creyeron que Naraku fuese capaz de eso... pero el hombre ni se inmuta a la reacción del ángel y del youkai.

.-Vaya, me han descubierto... jejeje, si, yo mandé a los hombres atacar la recepción que se dio en el castillo imperial, igual.. mandé a matar a Kouga...

.-...COMO? ESE MALDITO...- Kouga se enfuerece tras escuchar eso, pero es detenido por Sango.

.-...je, me fui a Londres solo para buscar a Kikyou, era la última pieza para que Kagome fuese la mujer del pasado y al mismo tiempo, el ángel que acabará con tu vida Sesshoumaru... oh, igual yo fui quien intentó matar a Kagome y tú usaste tu famoso Gokuryuuha para matarlos, dejando una zona semi destruida.

Tanto Kagome como Sesshoumaru no podían creerlo, después de todo... Naraku los estaba usando a su antojo; al youkai para despertar a Kagome y ella, para matarlo...

.-Maldito humano... como osas en engañar a un ser de los cielos como yo... lo pagarás caro!- dice ella, pero escucha la risa por parte de su hermana.

.-Jejejejee... Kagome, no deberías de estar así... la verdad que me hubiese gustado que tuvieras esa actitud antes...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kikyou ataca a Kagome del modo que ella cae al suelo adolorida... y Kikyou mira a Sesshoumaru.

.-No matarás a Kagome?...- pregunta ella.

.-...no te entrometas.

Para Kikyou era no, y sin importarle lo ataca... Kagome se queda sin palabras, nadie más que ella, podía atacarlo; Naraku estaba atento a lo que veía, pero... la chica siente un gran dolor en su espalda, la toca y mira que tenía sangre de nuevo; Sesshoumaru lo percibe y se queda helado.

.-La herida de Kagome!- dice Sango.

.-Que?- pregunta Miroku.

.-Recuerdo que una vez, una extraña herida apareció en su espalda hace tiempo... Bankotsu me dijo que se debía a que esa herida, es una prueba que Kagome estaba cambiando, su cuerpo muestra quien era en el pasado.

El ángel se sentía un poco débil y observa que Kikyou, estaba por atacar a Sesshoumaru al ver que sacaba una pequeña daga.

.-Ya verás Sesshoumaru!- grita Kikyou, pero Sesshoumaru recuerda algo.

.-_Nani?...una daga... como en el pasado, antes de que fuese sellado...pero, si Kagome fue quien lo hizo..._

Por su mente recuerda algo, un momento que lo hace enfurecer más y al mismo tiempo, impresionar y... confundir:

_Ya en el castillo, el silencio era denso, en parte lo era para que no los encontrara con facilidad; pero el youkai mira a Kagome a los ojos y decide acercarse a sus labios, de deleitarse una ves más con ellos, sin importar lo que pasara; Kikyou toma ese instante como el mejor momento, entre sus ropas saca una pequeña daga y se prepara. _

_.-Bien... te tengo... Sesshoumaru...- así, el youkai siente una punzada en su abdomen, nota que la mujer lo apuñaló, su mirada no era la tranquila, era fría y seria... no era Kagome, sino Kikyou. _

_El youkai se queda helado a lo que había visto, no creía que esa humana lo hubiese engañado de ese modo.. nota como la humana se separa de él y saca un extraño tridente. _

_.-Quien creería que caerías tan fácil... – la chica apunta la extraña arma al youkai que se queda helado. _

Sus ojos se abren tanto y lanza un golpe certero a la mujer que la hace caer, Kagome igual había visto algo...

.-Así que tu fuiste... tú fuiste la vil humana que me selló?- le dice a Kikyou perdiendo los estribos- CONTESTAAAAAA!

.-Quién más... era necesario...- sonríe con ironía.

.-No fue lindo Sesshoumaru?... todo estaba como se planeó, Kagome nunca te selló realmente...

.-KAGOME! DIME LA VERDAD!- le grita Sesshoumaru.

La chica toca su cabeza, igual estaba recordando algo que no recordaba... se le hacía muy extraño que Sesshoumaru la odiara tanto, nunca supo la razón exacta de su odio, solo una traición; se preguntaba a qué clase de traición pero... lo recuerda, visualiza el momento de su muerte... a manos de Kikyou:

Para su hermana mayor era lo peor que podía escuchar, entonces sin dudarlo dos veces Kikyou estaba por dar su último ataque y, Kagome lo evita, hace a un lado la espada de Kikyou y la golpea.

_La mujer de mirada fria no entendía como fue que lo logró pero... nota que Kagome se acercaba a la espada para tomarla. _

_.-Imposible...- sentía el golpe en su pecho pero, nota que tenía el tridente muy cerca, sonríe para si. _

_Kagome por su lado toma la espada estando a espaldas de Kikyou, ella había tomado ya el tridente y sin dudarlo, se lo inserta en su espalda. _

_.-Jejeje... _

_.-No...- Kagome siente un gran dolor el cual la paraliza. _

_La chica cae al suelo y unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos cafés... al mismo tiempo, llegan Bankotsu y Saya, habían visto ese momento. Kagome yacía en el suelo mientras que Kikyou no creía lo que había hecho. _

Ahora todo tenía sentido... los dos, pudieron ser siempre felices pero... la ambición de Naraku por ver a Sesshoumaru muerto y el egoísmo de Kikyou se los impidieron; Kagome recuerda bien que ella nunca lo selló, sino que su hermana la asesinó esa noche extraña... para tomar el lugar de ella y así, acabar con Sesshoumaru, puesto que Kagome nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

.-Ella... mi propia hermana... me asesinó... tomó mi lugar...- responde Kagome.

.-No imaginé que Kagome lo recodara, no se supone Kikyou que, sellaste esa parte de los recuerdos de Kagome?- pregunta serio Naraku.

.-...así lo hice, pero al atacarla hace poco lo recordó.

Sesshoumaru igual se sentía ofendido, todo había sido una gran equivocación... a consecuencia de un plan bien realizado; siempre estuvo cegado a un odio que nunca debió existir, odió a Kagome por algo que nunca hizo.

.-...no, imposible... – se toca su cabeza-... siempre estuve engañado- mira con un gran odio a Kikyou- TÚ... LA MATASTE, TÚ FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE QUE LA ODIARA... SI NO HUBIERA SIDO ESO, ESTO NO ESTARÍA PASANDO!

.-Aun así, tendrías que esperar hasta ese momento, Kikyou la mató porque sabía de antemano que al no cumplir con su deber, reencarnaría en otra época para lograr su objetivo... ella te selló, de todas formas.. siendo una humana moriría de forma natural y sería el mismo caso- explica Naraku entretenido con todo eso.

.-...hermana... no perdonaré lo que hiciste, osaste en usar mi nombre, destruir los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru y sellarlo en el objeto más preciado para ambos- eran las palabras de Kagome.

Los amigos de Kagome estaban sin palabras, escuchaban con atención todo... igual ya entendían todo, igual les molestaba lo que esos dos hicieron.

.-Te mataré... los mataré!- Sesshoumaru ataca a Narakku pero éste lo evita, algo que deja extrañado al youkai.

.-Je, llevo un poco de tu sangre por mis venas... así que será dificil acabar conmigo.

Tanto Kikyou como Naraku, estaban confiados... estaban satisfechos de lo que habían logrado; no iban a aceptar que ellos fuesen felices e hicieron que Sesshoumaru la odiara, muy a pesar que aún la amaba, acabó con su felicidad y luego se la devolvió con su amor; pero luego provocaron el resentimiento hacia Kagome para lograr su verdadera apariencia tras saber que él, fue el asesino de los seres que amaba.

La chica de pronto hace aparecer su tridente, Sesshoumaru se queda extrañado y observa que estaba por atacar a Kikyou.

.-No se me tiene permitido matar a un humano, contigo será diferente... no me importa si me castigan con el infierno... si es así, me iría al mismo infierno que Sesshoumaru- dice ella de pronto.

.-Hermana... deberías de estar agradecida, ahora puedes matar a Sesshoumaru...- dice ella.

No la escucha, y sin importarle... la ataca con su tridente, la mujer siente como era atravesada con esa arma de los cielos, Kagome se mancha un poco de sangre en su rostro y su hermana, caía al suelo casi sin vida... la miraba con odio, resentimiento.

.-Como... pudiste...- dice Kikyou.

.-He regresado lo que me hiciste en esa ocasión.. solo eso, aparte, fue el castigo por engañar a un ángel, un humano no puede ser superior a un ser de los cielos...que te quede claro- eran las palabras de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru solo miraba, pero no dejaba de ver a Naraku con el ovillo de su ojo; era su siguiente presa, no perdonaría que ese bastardo... hiciera de las suyas de nuevo.

.-Verás que, matándome... tendrás que acabar con el ser que amas, si quieres... el perdón de los dioses...- dice ella-...no puedes cambiar el destino...- y no dice más, muere en ese momento y Kagome solo se dedica a cerrar sus ojos.

.-Ya veremos...- musita ella y mira igual con ira a Naraku, era capaz de matarlo pero... Sesshoumaru la detiene.

.-Es mi presa, no te metas...

La chica entiende el mensaje y se queda ahí, observa que Sesshoumaru se acercaba a Naraku, siente que éste ha creado una barrera.

.-Torpe,... no podrás conmigo.

.-Quiero verlo... te mataré, por usarme y casi cometer algo que ella nunca hizo...- dice él lleno de ira.

El hombre ataca lanzando un pergamino el cual provoca una esfera de fuego y la lanza al youkai, a pocos metros de él... la esfera se divide en muchos fragmentos que caen como lluvia de fuego al ser. Para asombro de todos, Sesshoumaru los esquiva con gran facilidad hasta llegar a Naraku que se queda helado.

.-Pero... como?...- siente como el youkai lo toma de sus ropas.

.-Estúpido... podrás obtener poderes de mi sangre pero... nunca serás tan poderoso como yo, si fuese así, sería a dos que matarían pero no,... porque yo mismo te mataré.

Naraku estaba aterrado y más porque siente la punta de Sounnga en su abdomen; Sango no puede más y cierra sus ojos al ver lo que ocurría; Miroku y Kouga igual... Sesshoumaru lo lanza hacia arriba para luego usar sus garras, las cuales hiere el cuerpo de Naraku y luego, le inserta su espada... para que al final, lo hiciera pedazos por completo.

Los guardianes estaban sin palabras, nunca imaginaron que ambos hicieran justicia por su propia mano... Kagome por su lado sabía que había cometido una falta grave, pues los dioses al encomendarle esa labor... no debía matar a un humano, solo al youkai...

Los dos observan los cuerpos inertes de ellos, la chica baja su mirada mientras Sesshoumaru la mira... después de todo, por su odio hacia ella, pasó todo eso...

El lugar se llena de un silencio casi eterno, ninguno de ellos dos decía palabra alguna, sonido alguno... los demás miraban lo que podía ocurrir, imaginaban que posiblemente todo había acabado y si fuese así... todo sería como antes.

**Fin del capítulo XXXVIII**

Kami! Sesshoumaru y Kagome descubrieron todo el plan que tenía Naraku,... así como el gran engaño que los llevó hasta lo que está ocurriendo en ese momento.

Si si si, ellos mismos terminaron matando a Naraku y a Kikyou a sangre fría prácticamente pero, siento que era el mejor final para esos n.nUUU... así como de nuevo un momento de duda si pelean o no pero ahora si, en nuestro siguietne capítulo veremos la pelea...

Ya no quise que los malos pelearan con Sesshoumaru y Kagome porque en realidad... los malos de toda esta historia, fueron ellos mismos; Naraku y Kikyou solo fueron elementos o 'palancas' que ayudaron a crear todos los hechos que estuvimos viendo a lo largo del fic... n.nUU ya sé que suena raro pero es la verdad!

Como vieron igual, Naraku lo planeó bien, el fue quien hizo todo lo de esa fiesta en el palacio imperial, quien deseó matar a Kouga y hasta... esa parte en la que Kagome casi muere por unos hombres, a mi parecer todo lo tejió muy bien... pero al final, todo se le escapó de las manos y murió a manos de Sesshoumaru n.nUU

En fin, este capítulo ya viéndolo bien, solo creó más tensión de lo que ya contenía... n.nUU pero era necesario porque faltaba dar la explicación de que si Sesshoumaru al final de cuentas, descubre o no que Kagome NUNCA lo selló sino que... fue Kikyou, así como el resto del engaño...pero bueno...

Qué pasará?... el duelo final está por iniciar, solo el ángel de alas negras y el youkai de ojos dorados tienen el destino en sus manos, quién ganará?.. quién vivirá o morirá?... pero sobretodo, se cumplirá esa profecía a la están entrelazados? esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity!

Jojojo, de nuevo los dejo con la tensión pero... n.n espero que les haya gustado este capi, ahora vayamos a los reviews!

**Elen-Ses:** hola!... pues si, el capi anterior fue triste,... y este a mi parecer con mucha tensión... n.nU espero te haya gustado el final de Naraku y Kikyou XD, mmm pues déjame decirte que en apariencia los amigos de Kagome si estorban un poquito pero,... ya verás el papel que ellos tendrán en lo que se avecina. Sobre Kagome y sus alas... n.nUUU fue un amigo que me incitó a planearlo asi; a él le gustan mucho los ángeles con alas negras y hace un año (mas o menos) su novia le hizo un ángel con esas características, y ella me dio la muñeca porque ese día me vería con el chico y bueno... n.n se me hizo bonita la idea, aparte para darle un aire diferente al típico estereotipo de ángel que todo mundo tiene, bueno... creo que es todo y gracias por tu review, cuídate amiga!

**Kagome-N:** como viste, en este capi se vio lo de Naraku y Kikyou... y ya en el que sigue es el duelo que tanto se espera n.nUUU,..Bankotsu como viste no está muerto pero si bien golpeado XDDD... muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

**DarkAngelSolitude:** jajaja bueno... aquí está un nuevo capi... espero te haya gustado, ya verás eso de los amigos de Kagome; todo a su momento n.n... gracias por el review!

**piri-chan.anti-kikio:** ah kami,... no degusto mucho yo de los finales tristes... pero esto ya tiene pintas! n.nUU descuida, pueda que los amigos de Kagome cambien el destino al que están envueltos, como?.. mejor te lo dejo que lo descubras por tu cuenta n.n... gracias por el review!

**HawkAngelXD:** jajajaja... ya verás como terminará, espero te haya gustado este capi, gracias por el review!

Y bueno, son todos... mou, ya le falta muy poco para que acabe este fic,...T.T ahh así como cumplirá pronto un AÑO de haberse publicado porque de ser escrito,... ya lo cumplió XD pero bueno, a todos les deseo un Año Nuevo 2006 lleno de felicidad! pásenla de maravilla y una uva por mi XD... jejeje no, XD era broma!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	40. Juicio final

**Capítulo XXXIX: juicio final**

Los relámpagos seguían cayendo, mientras que una ligera lluvia comienza a caer, es como si llorara por las muertes que se generaron en ese momento; en lo que era el centro de la cuidad, estaban varias personas...

Miroku, Sango y Kouga eran testigos de lo que había ocurrido; los guardianes estaban sin palabras a lo que sus ojos fueron expuestos... miran que en esa lluvia ligera había dos seres...

Un youkai que igual tenía su mirada en el suelo dejaba que su bella cabellera se mojara lentamente al igual que sus elegantes vestimentas manchadas de sangre inocente. A espaldas de él, estaba un bello ser de alas azabaches como su largo cabello, también tenía su mirada hacía suelo; ambos... perdidos en sus propios pensamientos...

Nadie sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese momento, ambos seres habían dejado caer sus armas creando un extraño sonido, ocultaban sus miradas en sus flequillos... ninguno podía decir algo al otro, se sentían culpables.

.-Qué pasará?- pregunta Sango.

.-No lo se... ojalá... acabe esto,... se sienten...engañados...- dice Bankotsu.

.-Por qué Kagome se siente así?- Miroku observa que la chica se sentía como un poco culpable.

.-Ha infrigido una ley muy grave...- explica Saya- un ángel como ella no puede matar a un humano, pero lo ha hecho... pueda que sea castigada.

.-Que complicado es todo esto...- dice Kouga.

Los guardianes igual estaban preocupados a lo que estaría por ocurrir, pero... ven como Sesshoumaru alza su vista, viendo como caían las gotas de esa extraña lluvia.

.-Engañados... todo para que logres tu misión...- dice de pronto.

.-Lo sé... pero he matado a un humano, he infrigido la regla...

.-No debes sentir lástima por alguien que te asesinó.

.-... puede ser.

De pronto siente como unos brazos la rodean, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y observa que el youkai la abrazaba mientras recuesta su cabeza en su hombro.

.-Ahora que has roto una regla... ambos podemos ir al mismo infierno, pueda que ahí seamos felices.

.-Realmente lo crees?... no quiero matarte- dice ella de pronto.

.-No lo hagas entonces...- le murmura.

.-Si no lo hago, pasaremos por lo mismo... una y otra vez, seremos víctimas de nuevo de un engaño, de una mentira que casi nos costó lo que sentimos... la humanidad que ha muerto por tu causa y ahora, por la mía.

Kagome corresponde al abrazo y llora en silencio, era un momento dificil para ambos; pero... para desgracia de ambos era necesario proseguir; querían romper con ese maldito destino que podría durar toda una eternidad y ya, estaban cansados... no podían más, solo deseaban estar juntos, sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

De ese modo, Sesshoumaru toma su rostro, la mira fijamente... mientras que ella se pierde en el oro de sus ojos, brillaban con mucha intensidad; sus respiraciones estaban muy cerca...

.-Entonces... hay que hacerlo, si nuestro destino es morir, hay que enfrentarlo... te amaré por siempre Kagome…

.-Sesshoumaru... pero...

.-Hay que hacerlo y pueda que nuestra felicidad al fin sea cumplida, ninguno de los dos hemos sido felices en nuestras vidas...

La chica asiente, ella sabe que Sesshoumaru tuvo una vida dura y llena de tristeza, resentimiento y odio hacia los humanos por el exterminio de su raza, mientras que Kagome... por las muertes de los seres queridos que apreciaba; estaban casi ahogados en su propia infelicidad, entrelazan sus manos mientras unen sus labios en un posible último beso de alguno de ellos.

.-Realmente es necesario... que alguno de los dos muera?- dice Kouga, muy triste.

.-Así lo dice la profecía, de ahí no sabemos si ellos se pueden ver de nuevo... ya no quieren vivir en la oscuridad en la que han estado envueltos- explica Myouga.

.-Kagome...- musita Sango, le dolía ver eso.

.-...no sé, pero... yo siento que puede cambiar, debe de haber algo que no haga cometer ese suicidio!- dice Miroku.

.-...- Bankotsu no decía nada.

Entonces, el ángel y el youkai separan sus labios para tomar aire... la mirada de ellos era triste, intentan calmarse y prepararse para ese juicio final.

.-Te amo Kagome...

.-Y yo a ti... Sesshoumaru- ella pasa su mano por el fino rostro del youkai y se separa de él.

Los dos se miran un poco y ambos toman sus armas, sabían que el momento final estaba presente...

Los presentes observan como ambos seres saltan hasta quedar en lo alto de dos edificios, sus ropas están mojadas por completo; la lluvia había aumentado y era más fuerte...

Ambos se miran fijamente y limpian sus armas de la sangre que tenían, era un momento muy fuerte; pero era una decisión que ambos tomaron, darían fin a esa maldición que no los dejaba ser felices... eran lo que más deseaban, vivir con tranquilidad... era así como el juicio final daría inicio.

Todos estaban muy atentos a lo que está por ocurrir, el silencio era total... escuchan de pronto, la voz de Kagome.

.-Yo... el ángel enviado por los dioses, está presente para hacer justicia al youkai que ha intentado superar a los mismos dioses, su momento de muerte ha llegado... Sesshoumaru, youkai reconocido por su poder y fuerza... acepta un desafío de los mismos dioses?

.-… acepto- dice él.

.-Será un duelo a muerte, recordemos que ambos podemos morir a causa del arma del otro...si usted, Lord Sesshoumaru... muere en este juicio, su destino será el infierno que los dioses le proporcionen a causa de las muertes que ha causado y su rebelión ante ellos, aún así sigue con su misma decisión?

.-Acepto este reto...

.-Bien, entonces el juicio está por iniciar... que sea lo que tenga que ser, nuestro destino lo escribió así.

Había terminado de hablar y con ello, el momento final estaba por iniciar... ambos toman un poco de aire y se miran mútuamente. Sesshoumaru la miraba en un tono frío, no debía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en esto; Kagome por su lado, lo miraba con un poco de tristeza... pero mostraba bastante decisión a ello.

Sango se da cuenta que su premonición era cierta, ella ve claramente como Kagome alza sus alas, en señal de que estaba lista; en sus manos tenía ese tridente y enfrente de ella, Sesshoumaru con su semblante frío.. la lluvia estaba un poco más ligera y algunos relámpagos se escuchan.

Era un ambiente de muerte por completo, solo estaban ellos como testigos, los guardianes de ambos deseaban que no acabara en una desgracia; deseaban como nadie en el mundo... esa felicidad tan anhelada.

Para los presentes, observan que ambos seres habían desaparecido del panorama, habían dado el primer paso de esa pelea y eran muy veloces.

.-Miren!- Kouga les señala que ambos estaban en lo alto de los cielos chocando sus armas.

.-Increible...- Miroku estaba asombrado a lo que sus ojos ven.

Se miraban mútuamente, pero ningunno desistía... Kagome siendo un ángel, era una hábil guerrera al igual que Sesshoumaru.

.-No me dejaré derrotar con facilidad…- dice Sesshoumaru muy cerca de Kagome.

.-Quiero verlo!...- ella se lanza al instante con el tridente pero el youkai bloquea el ataque, con Sounnga.

Los dos se separan y el youkai aterriza en el edificio mientras que el ángel queda en el aire; ella lo miraba un poco molesta.

.-Tan pronto te has cansado Sesshoumaru?- pregunta ella en tono desafiante.

.-Ja, no me subestimes ángel... puedo ser una caja de sorpresas!

Sin pensarlo, Kagome no se esperaba que Sesshoumaru hiciera aparecer su látigo verdoso el cual la golpea en su pecho y pierde el equilibrio...

.-Kagomeeeee!- Sango intenta acercarse pero Jaken la detiene.

.-No podemos intervenir! Esto es de ellos dos y nadie más!

Para la chica era lo peor que pudo escuchar pero junta sus manos como pidiendo una plegaría de que estuviese bien, los presentes observan que Kagome caía al suelo pero sus alas la salvan.

.-...pelea como se debe!- Sesshoumaru salta y la vuelve a atacar con su látigo, la chica siente el segundo golpe en su brazo lo cual, deja caer su tridente que se inserta en el suelo.

.-Nani?...- ella logra alejarse un poco pero ve como el youkai se acercaba a ella.

Nota que estaba por chocar contra una pared y se eleva, el youkai se maldice a eso pero... ve que ella se acerca a gran velocidad y sus manos crean una esfera la cual ataca a Sesshoumaru; el ataque logra destruir una parte de la armadura del youkai pero no recibe tanto daño porque interpone a Sounnga; eso sí, al intentar detener el ataque, siente la fuerza que lo hace retroceder.

.-Veo que quieres irte a lo violento... bien, así será- la respiración del youkai era un poco agitada.

.-Como quieras, estoy preparada.

La chica intenta de ver la forma de tomar su tridente... sabía bien que Sesshoumaru no la dejaría con tanta facilidad.

Decide tomar el riesgo y se va corriendo por su arma, estaba por tomarla cuando ve al youkai con sus garras preparadas, siente un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo por el rasguño; Sesshoumaru logra herirla y algunas de sus plumas caen al suelo mientras rueda...

.-No estás peleando como se debe...- dice Sesshoumaru mientras ve que se levantaba con un poco de trabajo.

.-Yo...- tenía mirada baja.

.-Pelea!

Y una vez más la ataca a gran velocidad, la golpea con su puño alzándola hacia arriba y luego en su estómago... llevándola hasta una pared la cual se destruye y levanta el polvo.

.-La va a matar!- grita Saya.

.-Pero no podemos hacer nada!- eran las palabras de un Bankotsu con ganas de asesinar al youkai.

Nota el youkai que Kagome no hacía movimiento alguno... y se da la media vuelta; grave error que comete porque siente como una gran pedazo de edifcio llega a él y lo golpea fuertemente, cae al suelo adolorido... Kagome lo había logrado con sus poderes.

.-...ya... ha sido demasiado...- dice ella un poco molesta.

.-Je,... bien...

Se quedan viendo un momento más, pensaban en como actuaría el otro y Kagome toma vuelo para elevarse, el youkai salta hasta quedar a la altura de ella, sus armas una vez más chocan provocando un gran estruendo, algunos relámpagos los alumbran... su ruido era apaciguado por el sonido del metal chocar; se desata de nuevo la lluvia... ambos quedan en el punto donde inició la pelea.

La pelea era bastante pareja... ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido...

.-Ya verás Kagome, no será tan fácil matarme!- grita de pronto Sesshoumaru y coloca su arma para usar uno de sus ataques más fuertes- SOURYUUHAAA!

Prepara su arma y la blande con gran fuerza, una gran esfera azulada sale a toda velocidad... Kagome blande el tridente del modo que sus tres picos rozan con el suelo creando una serpiente de fuego que va directo hacia el ataque del youkai; ambos ataques chocan y se disputan hacia donde irían.

Ninguno logra nada, solo una gran explosión se crea, los amigos de Kagome se se agachan mientras los guardianes de ellos, crean una barrera que impide que les pase algo; cuando los contrincantes ven el resultado sus miradas, se tornan más serias y desafiantes.

.-Ahora si te mataré!- Sesshoumaru salta hasta llegar al punto de Kagome y ella no se espera que tomara su cuello-... el momento final ha llegado...

El ángel sentía que poco a poco le faltaba el aire y sus manos toman las del youkai para evitar la asfixia, observa que éste la amenazaba con sus garras mientras que Sounnga yacía en el suelo.

.-No... no perderé...- logra decir esas palabras, pero no se espera Sesshoumaru que de una mano de Kagome, aparece una esfera brillante la cual lanza.

Se escucha una gran explosión la cual hace caer a Kagome y en el momento que el humo se disuelve por completo, observa que Sesshoumaru estaba herido en su pierna derecha.

.-Arg... kami- decía el youkai adolorido, sus ropas se estaban machando de sangre, de su propio carmín pero... observa que Kagome igual no estaba a salvo.

Observa como su abdomen estaba herido, había sido víctima de sus garras con veneno en el instante que se provocó la explosión.

.-...impo...sible...- la chica respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía un gran dolor el cual, por instantes, su visión se hacía un poco borrosa.

Bankotsu estaba helado a lo que veía, le aterraba la idea de ver a Kagome herida... asi que sin importarle que estaba en un gran peligro, va hacia ellos.

.-Bankotsu! No vayas!- le grita Myouga.

.-Puedes morir!- le dice Saya.

Y no hace caso, los chicos igual intentan detenerlo pero les fue imposible... solo observan como el guardián salta y queda enfrente de Kagome; ella se sorprende al verlo.

.-Ya, fue demasiado!- grita él.

.-Estúpido, no puedes intervenir!- le dice Sesshoumaru mientras se levanta con dificultad.

.-No me importa, prometí que siempre protegería a Kagome-san y ASÍ LO HARÉ! Aunque arriesgue mi propia vida!

Lo había decidido... estaba por atacar pero, se queda paralizado... y cae hacia enfrente, Kagome lo había atacado casi del mismo modo que a Sesshoumaru; estaba muy herido y pierde al instante el conocimiento.

.-Matarte no puedo... pero no intervengas Bankotsu, si muero, es porque el destino así lo quiso- eran las palabras de la chica mientras acaricia el rostro del chico.

.-Tanto es lo que siente por ti que... no le importó- le dice Sesshoumaru- aún así te atreviste a hacerlo?

Kagome deja en el suelo al chico y mira a Sesshoumaru, ambos estaban heridos y cansados, totalmente mojados a causa de esa lluvia.

.-Lo sé, siempre lo supe... pero era algo imposible, debe de entender que hay una delgada línea que me separa de él...

Una vez más atacan al unísono, Sesshoumaru usando un Gokuryuuha que Kagome logra deshacer y ataca con su arma del modo que queda a pocos centímetros de él.

.-Estás herida... al igual que yo...- le dice Sesshoumaru mirándola con frialdad.

.-Pero no me impide... pelear…- era la respuesta del ángel de alas negras.

Solo se escucha el estruendo de sus armas chocar, en el mismo instante que los relámpagos aparecen y suenan; la lluvia de ese momento una vez más era más fuerte... solo las nubes negras que ocultan a cualquier astro presente, los amigos de esa chica y los guardianes de ambos seres, eran los únicos testigos de ese juicio.

Poco a poco esa dura pelea estaba llegando a su final... sus movimientos eran veloces, certeros y ninguno tenía pensado rendirse para dejar que el otro tomara su vida. Ese era el triste precio de ese cruel destino al que estaban envueltos; el youkai siempre evitó ese juicio, desde tiempos inmemoriables lo hacía... mientras que el corazón de ese ángel pertenecía al youkai... aún así, los dioses no lo deseaban, su odio hacia ese youkai fue tal que ambos están destinados a verse, amarse, odiarse, en diferentes épocas... momentos, todo para que murieran a manos de terceros a causa de un engaño...

Los dos seres siempre fueron envueltos en engaños, traiciones y un poco de felicidad a la cual llegaron a sentir... pero este era el momento final de ellos, solo deseaban que la oscuridad que los envuelve fuese iluminada por el destino que les espera... ninguno de ellos, sabe cual podría ser el golpe final... no dudaban en atacar, muy a pesar de que ese oponente es esa persona que amaste, que decidiste entregarle todo... que después de todo, fue la persona que te quitó la felicidad y la mismo tiempo, te la devolvió...

Sus heridas eran bastantes, Sesshoumaru atacaba al ángel usando su cola pero ella, lo esquiva e intenta atacarlo... todo era lo mismo: golpes, ataques... miradas, ya no decían palabra alguna; se comunicaban con cada movimiento que sus cuerpos hacían, lo que sus mentes les decía que hiciera... así era ese extraño momento.

Los presentes observan que había llegado el momento del golpe final, tras enfrentarse una ves más... ambos aterrizan en sus lugares; sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus heridas, la sangre que salía de sus cuerpos a causa de esas heridas y la lluvia que los acompaña... ese sería el ataque final y uno de ellos no saldría vivo.

.-...el golpe final... musita Kagome.

.-Ade…lante... hagámoslo...- dice Sesshoumaru tras limpiarse sus labios de un poco de carmín que salía.

Kouga baja la mirada, no quería ver en como terminaría todo eso, Sango cierra sus ojos mientras que Miroku la abraza; los guardianes de ambos casi ni tenían aliento, sabían que ese momento llegaría,... estaba enfrente de ellos.

.-Bien... ataquemos- dice Sesshoumaru tras limpiar un poco su espada.

.-De acuerdo...- Kagome hace lo mismo con el tridente.

Se miran de nuevo, ambos sienten que sus corazones vibraban al no saber quien saldría muerto de esa batalla, solo pensaban en un futuro mejor para ambos... y así, Kagome se eleva un poco mientras Sesshoumaru corre para atacar.

Atacan al mismo tiempo, preparan sus armas y solo... cierran sus ojos, pensando que posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano, sus almas se encontrarían de nuevo; posiblemente, con lo que más deseaban...

El silencio era completo, nadie decía nada; era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, las respiraciones de todos se detienen, solo ojos de sorpresa eran testigos a lo que veían...

Kagome había quedado a las espaldas del youkai que estaba a las orillas del edificio, ninguno hacía movimiento alguno: sólo los ojos de Sesshoumaru se abren tanto, siente un gran dolor en su vientre, una de sus manos toca el lugar y se mancha de su propia sangre... de sus labios, ese mismo líquido aparece, mientras que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos, su hermoso cabello igual se teñía de ese color, al mismo tiempo que su blanca cola...

.-…no...- era lo único que podían decir sus labios, mientras que caía de ese edificio... Kagome gira su vista y se queda helada, lo había hecho.

.-SESSHOUMARU!- grita ella al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida caer...

**Fin del capítulo XXXIX**

T.T ya sé que van a matar, puesto que lo he dejado en la mejor parte… después de mucho esperar, el ángel de alas negras y el youkai han peleado, creo que fue una pelea bastante dura después de todo… demo, ahora qué pasará? Realmente será el final del gran youkai Sesshoumaru?... podrán respirar luego de muchos siglos, la felicidad tan anhelada?... se habrá cumplido la profecía a la que están envueltos? Esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de Eternity.

Y que creen?... el capítulo que sigue es el penúltimo! Si si si! Ya está por concluir esta historia, y bueno, todo esto se debe a que gracias a ustedes, la historia ha llegado a casi su final! T.T me he encariñado demasiado con esta historia y me da un poco de pena saber que está por concluir.

También quiero decirles que esta historia cumplirá YA SU AÑO DE HABERSE PUBLICADO! T.T lo que emociona mucho y bueno, como su fecha de publicación fue el 24 de febrero… he colocado estos capítulos que faltan para que llegue a esa fecha y así, concluya en el día en el que fue publicado hace un año! Ya sé que eso hace esperar estos capis que faltan 15 días pero, creo que valdrá la pena la espera… n.nUUU.

A todos como siempre les doy las gracias! Por sus reviews, su apoyo, la espera (pues hubo ocasiones que deje de hacerlo por largo tiempo T.T) pero… GRACIAS A USTEDES ya estamos por concluirlo! Y bueno… no podré contestar reviews pero dejo nombrados a las personitas que me dejaron sus palabras:

**Kagome-N**

**Maria Isabel**

**VampiraDaMorte**

**HawkAngel**

**Elen-Ses.**

Y agradecer igual a las personas que lo han leído y no dejan mensajes, n.n pero se agradece de todas formas! En fin… es momento de dejarlos y nos vemos en la penúltima actualización de esta historia!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	41. Perdón Celestial

Capítulo XL: perdón celestial 

Nadie imaginó lo que estaban viendo... Sesshoumaru antes de cerrar sus ojos observa el líquido carmín salir de su cuerpo, mientras un gran dolor lo envolvía por completo y su vista se volvía borrosa... hasta cerrar sus ojos.

.-SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU!- grita Kagome aterrorizada a lo que había hecho, ve claramente como el youkai pierde el equilibrio por completo y cae.

Los presentes estaban sin palabras, solo observan como Kagome corre tras él; no dejaría que el youkai perdiera la vida por completo al caer en el concreto de ese lugar en ruinas.

.-No Sesshoumaru! NOOOOOO!- y salta, decide caer hasta llegar al youkai… sus ojos estaban cristalizados al ver al youkai caer lentamente a ese precipicio.

Kagome deseaba acercarse al cuerpo del youkai, no dejaría que le pasara algo más... con sus alas agiliza más su propia caída para atrapar a Sesshoumaru.

.-_No puedo dejarte así... no, Sesshoumaru..._- piensa la chica al ver que el youkai estaba por estrellarse en el suelo.

Entonces, logra atrapar su cuerpo... sus manos abrazan al youkai que no hacía gesto alguno, eso a ella la deja petrificada; casi no siente su corazón latir.

Miroku estaba asombrado a lo que ocurría... él y los demás, observan como Kagome descendía lentamente con el cuerpo del youkai que amaba. Cuando tocan sus finos piés el suelo recuesta en ese suelo a Sesshoumaru, mientras que ella queda de rodillas para observarlo.

Como milagro, la lluvia se detiene al igual que los relámpagos, pero... el cielo sin vida y sin color seguía igual, así como el silencio eterno se apoderaba de todos lentamente.

Kagome observa con mucha tristeza a Sesshoumaru, acaricia su rostro levemente y se sorprende al ver que abría sus ojos con mucha dificultad y como su mano youkai, tocaba la suya... un leve roce, casi no tenía fuerzas.

.-Sesshoumaru...yo, no quería...- decía Kagome con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.-… des… cuida...- hacía un gran esfuerzo en hablar, ya no sentía su cuerpo... solo una ligera felicidad que después de todo, los dioses lograron lo que deseaban... su muerte y con ello, la desaparición de los youkai (sin tomar en cuenta Jaken, Saya y Myouga) en su totalidad.

.-Shh, no digas más... debes descansar…- decía ella con aires de esperanza pero, observa una hermosa sonrisa en el youkai... una nunca antes vista, ni por ella en el pasado, ese momento.

.-...gra…cias...-sus últimas palabras, era su último aliento... Kagome no lo creía, sus ojos se abren tanto mientras sus lágrimas, salían de sus tristes perlas cafés.

Todos observan que Sesshoumaru había muerto en ese momento, ven claramente como Kagome lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras gruesas lágrimas rodean sus rosadas mejillas; rodeaban su bello rostro cubierto de tierra y algunos rasguños, áun sí, no dejaba de ser hermosa...

.-NO, NO...SESSHOUMARU!_- _grita con todas sus fuerzas, lo abrazaba con más fuerza, no creía que después de mucho, ella fue quien acabó con su vida; nunca imaginó que cumpliera con esa terrible tarea de los dioses, con ese capricho.

Su llanto resonaba por todo Tokio, por la cuidad que su youkai destruyó horas atrás... sus amigos se sentían muy mal, por su amiga... de ver como ella se sentía cada vez más destrozada al sentir el cuerpo tibio de Sesshoumaru, de cómo, lentamente perdía su calor... de demostrar que dejaba ese mundo...

.-Kaogme...no, no...- decía Sango, cae de rodillas y se abraza así misma, pues llegaba a sentir el gran dolor de Kagome.

Lo mismo era con Miroku y Kouga, solo que ambos bajan su vista e intentan esconder algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, no soportaban ver a Kagome en ese estado.

Jaken y Myouga eran los más afectados, no solo por ver a Kagome en ese estado... de ver que ella misma le quitó la vida; sobretodo, de ver ahí... sin vida, a su amo, al ser que imaginaron que nunca tuvo rival para ser derrotado, pero en esta ocasión comprobaron que hasta el más fuerte... tenía un límite.

.-… pobre Kagome- decía entrecortadamente Kouga y mira a Saya- y ahora?... qué pasará?

.-Quien sabe, a lo mejor los dioses la llenarán de elogios, algo que no aceptará.

.-Que cruel es el destino muchas veces...- dice Miroku.

.-Pero así es...

.-Yo quiero que Kagome sea feliz, no quiero verla en ese estado! Todo esto es un egoísmo de los dioses! Mandan esa misión sólo para que nadie los supere!- grita de pronto Sango.

.-Sango, yo... pienso lo mismo, es muy cruel lo que piensan ellos- dice Miroku.

.-Todo por no tener a alguien que puede ser mejor que ellos... que egoístas!- dice Kouga muy molesto.

Seguían hablando, no estaban de acuerdo a ese final... sabían bien que Sesshoumaru después de todo, no era un youkai que degustaba de matar sino, demostró que podía amar y más, a ese ser que tenía claro que podía acabar con su vida; que tenía buenas razones para odiar a los humanos... y más, si vio como esos seres peores que él mismo acaban con su familia, con su madre y con su padre...

Kagome seguía llorando, sus lágrimas caían en el rostro sin vida y blanco de Sesshoumaru; ella no sabía que hacer, que decir... mira el cielo, para luego besar la frente de su youkai.

.-Por qué?... esto es lo que realmente desean?... el humano después de todo tuvo la culpa... Sesshoumaru se volvió odiado y temido por todos a su causa, no se merecía esto!- grita hacia el cielo, junta sus manos, pidiendo una plegaria.

Sus ojos seguían llorosos, mientras que en su corazón, un gran dolor lo atormentaba... de verlo sin vida, de saber que nunca más vería sus bellos ojos de oro, la bella forma en que la trataba y que daría la vida por ella...de su gran amor, de ese hermoso sentimiento que ambos compartieron durante un tiempo.

Bellos recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Kagome, mientras decía esa plegaria; ella después de todo había sido feliz, dormida en el bello sueño de esa felicidad junto a él... cada instante, cada gesto... su piel, su aroma... todo... la desgarraban por dentro, no sentiría más eso, eso que los humanos sienten de nombre amor, pues no imaginó que el youkai más poderoso, temido... llegara a sentirlo...

.-Solo deseaba la venganza de los humanos, de ver como ellos tomaron sus territorios, de cómo mataban a los de su raza! Quiero que lo perdonen... dioses, les pido que lo perdonen...

No ocurría nada, ella no dejaba de mirar hacia los cielos sin luz, haría lo que fuera con tal de ver al youkai de nuevo, de amarlo una vez más... de sentir la calidez de su corazón en su ser.

.-Lo que ha provocado su egoísmo! La destrucción total de una cuidad... de los humanos que ustedes según protegen! No les importa ni a ellos en absoluto, solo ustedes! Y que nadie más sea mejor!

Esas últimas palabras las grita con todas sus fuerzas, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos que caen en los ojos cerrados de Sesshoumaru y con ello, lentamente el cielo se estaba aclarando, dando paso a una luz... que iluminaba a Kagome y el cuerpo inerte de Sesshoumaru.

.-Dioses de los Altos Cielos, escuchen mi plegaria! Perdonen las desgracias que Sesshoumaru ha cometido..., a mi no me importa tomar el castigo que merezca por matar a un humano, solo pido que él regrese...

De pronto, la chica se queda sorprendida, parecía que, escuchaba las voces de esos seres superiores a cualquier otro; a esos seres que rendían culto todos los humanos.

.-_Tenshi_ _no Kagome, como osas en decir esas palabras...acaso desafías a nosotros, los dioses?_- dice una voz.

.-No, no quiero ser como ustedes... sólo, quiero que mis súplicas fuesen escuchadas- eran las palabras de Kagome.

.-_Tanto es lo que sientes por este ser que osó con superarnos en fuerza y poder?..._

.-Todo gracias a los humanos, el fue lo que ustedes siempre temieron.

.-_Se merece el mismo infierno por su rebelión ante nosotros, tu deber lo has cumplido bien... la felicitamos._

_­_

Nadie se esperaba lo que ocurría, los amigos de Kagome llegan hasta ese punto dejando extrañada a Kagome.

.-Felicitarla? Por matar al ser que amaba?... – dice Kouga.

.-_Humano igual te atreves a desafiarnos?_

.-Nunca! Pero... su egoísmo es tan grande que... nunca dejarían que alguien como Sesshoumaru pudiese superarlo.

.-_De todas formas, nuestra ángel ha infrigido la ley más importante... le dio muerte a un humano, pero se pasará por alto al lograr nuestro objetivo._

No era lo que quería Kagome, ella estaba enojada; su coraje la estaba ahogando a tal grado que muestra su ira casi por completo.

.-No me siento feliz!... nunca los perdonaré de enviarme este triste deber... soy capaz de matarme en este mismo instante y seguir a Sesshoumaru, me iría con él al mismo infierno si fuese necesario!

La voz de los cielos no decía palabra alguna, el ángel nunca estuvo de acuerdo en tomar ese terrible deber; no entendía esa actitud casi temerosa por parte de sus superiores.

.-...qué dicen?... en este mismo instante puedo quitarme la vida... eh?... les gustaría ver como un ser que aprecian como yo muera?...

No se escuchaba nada, de nuevo un silencio reinaba en la cuidad destruida, en lo poco que quedaba... pero, cual va siendo la sorpresa para los presentes que, algunos sobrevivientes salían por donde sea.

Muchos humanos lograron salir vivos de la masiva destrucción de Sesshoumaru, veían como el cielo seguía brumoso que en el centro de la cuidad, una luz iluminaba ese punto. Casi nadie sabía lo que ocurrió en todo ese tiempo, lentamente observan que todo había acabado casi... pero ninguno realmente sabía a que se debía eso, ellos no veían al ángel ni a los tres humanos, pues una barrera espiritual estaba presente, solo ven esa luz.

.-_Realmente deseas eso?... los humanos ten han consumido en sus ambiciones, debes de aceptar el destino que te han dado._

.-Me voy al mismo infierno que Sesshoumaru, sin él no puedo ser feliz... me sentiría desgraciada y culpable por darle muerte!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome toma a Sounnga entre sus manos y la observa; en cualquier instante estaría decidida a seguir a Sesshoumaru hacia ese destino final, quería estar con él toda la eternidad.

La espada estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, había perdido los estribos por completo... no pensaba en otra cosa que, dar fin a su vida y buscar a Sesshoumaru por su cuenta.

.-Te veré muy pronto... Sesshoumaru...

Muy cerca estuvo de hacerlo, solo siente una ligera punzada en su pecho; abre sus ojos y cual va siendo su sorpresa que sus amigos detienen su locura; Kagome los mira sin palabras.

.-No lo hagas Kagome!- le dice Sango muy triste.

.-Porque si lo haces... los dioses de todas maneras se sentirán satisfechos con tu labor- le explica Miroku.

.-No hagas tonterías, es duro... pero debes de enfrentarlo!- eran las palabras de Kouga.

La chica parece que reacciona y se deja caer la espada de Sesshoumaru, mientras que sus amigos la abrazan con fuerza; nunca dejarían que ella cometiera esa locura.

.-No Kagome-san, no por favor!- igual Saya lo evitaba, ella una vez más llora y toca su cabeza envuelta en la confusión.

.-...ustedes, por qué lo hacen?... ya no soy esa chica de antes...

.-Mentira Kagome, para nosotros siempre serás esa chica especial- dice Miroku mientras toma sus manos.

.-Así es, no nos importa si eres un ángel o alguien más- comenta Kouga.

.-Ya no te pongas así... Kagome- le dice Sango.

Los dioses por su lado eran los que estaban sin palabras... nunca imaginaron esa reacción por parte de esos humanos, nadie se esperaba que ellos tres evitaran la muerte de Kagome.

Para los seres de los Altos Cielos era algo un poco dificil de entender; ellos sabían desde un inicio que a ese ángel de alas negras, le llenaría de tristeza que matara a Sesshoumaru y que se quitaría la vida con tal de verlo una ves más, pero al final no fue asi... según, el suicidio de ese ángel, sería su castigo por quitar la vida a un humano y asi, todo acabaría...

Kagome igual los abraza, después todo... siempre contó con su amistad, con esos grandes lazos que tenía con ellos tres: Miroku... su amigo de toda la vida, que lo quería como un hermano y que él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella de forma platónica... Sango, la chica que siempre estaba con ella en los momentos más fuertes, otra chica que consideraba una amiga tan especial... y Kouga, su gran amigo en el ámbito político, pues de ahí lo conoció y es su amigo desde ese momento.

Ni el mismo destino se lo esperaba, pues siempre estuvo marcado por dos pero... esos tres humanos; ordinarios hasta cierto punto, eran el nuevo eslabón de ese extraño destino al que el youkai y el ángel están entrelazados... son los seres que le darían un vuelco total a esa historia, a ese pasado, a este presente y a lo será del futuro que les espera.

Los dioses de nuevo toman la palabra, pues vieron que no lograron su capricho total... culminaría con la muerte de ella pero no fue así y nunca más, será así.

.-_Esos humanos, han cambiado el rumbo de la historia..._- dice uno.

.-_Y con eso, el destino final del ángel..._- uno segundo igual habla.

.-_Podemos perdonar la vida de ese youkai..._- comenta un tercero más.

Cuando escucha eso, Kagome se levanta y mira hacia el cielo una segunda vez; tenía todas sus esperanzas que lo vería de nuevo.

.-_Estarías dispuesta a todo?_- le pregunta el primero que habló, Kagome lo escucha con mucha atención.

.-Lo que sea... si es posible, hasta mi propia vida.

.-_Después de todo, llevas ahora sangre de los humanos... seres que después de todo sienten cosas que nosotros nos sentimos bien de no sentir_- dice el tercero.

.-_A eso... sacrificarás tus alas, tus plumas azabaches; son las únicas que podrán traer de vuelta al youkai, si es lo que tus plegarias desean más que nada_- explica el segundo.

La chica mira sus alas, brillantes a pesar de ser del color de la noche; no le importaba... si todo es por él, lo haría con gusto pero... eso conlleva a dejar de ser un ángel, a recibir lo que muchos llaman el 'castigo terrenal': sería una simple humana como lo fue antes de conocer toda la verdad de su familia.

.-_Estás dispuesta a ese riesgo, pueda que Sesshoumaru siga siendo un youkai con poderes, con larga vida… y tú, una simple humana que tendrá un destino final como cualquier otro... una vida limitada_- explica el primero.

.-No me importa, mientras pueda vivir con él… el resto de mi humana vida... adelante, sacrificaré mis alas por él...

Eso deja asombrados a sus amigos, después de todo, ella no se quitaría la vida... solo perdería ese privilegio de tener una larga vida por ser un ángel.

.-Eso significa que... ella no nos verá más- dice de pronto Saya.

.-Qué?- pregunta extrañado Kouga.

.-Así es, ella podía vernos y ser diferente a muchos porque en su interior dormía ese ángel, del modo que podía hacer uso de sus poderes... pero, al dar sus alas, nosotros solo seremos unas sombras que la cuidaremos siempre...

Al que no le gustaría saber eso sería a Bankotsu, él aún seguía sin conocimiento... ya que Kagome le lanzó una especie de hechizo el cual no lo despertaría hasta que todo acabara; ese sería el destino final de sus guardianes...

.-_Que así esa... ángel de plumas negras..._

Y Kagome asiente, abre sus alas... quería apreciarlas un poco más, sería la última vez que las vería y toma el tridente con ambas manos; sería un poco doloroso pero lo hacía por él, por el youkai... el cuerpo de éste yacía sin vida en el suelo, su fino rostro era bello a pesar de su estado... seguía mostrando esa imponencia que daba hacia los demás.

Con el tridente... las plumas negras caen una por una en el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, los presentes no creían lo que la chica hacía; se las quitaba con su propia arma, sentía dolor porque eran parte de su cuerpo pero, no le importaba en absoluto.

Los dioses nunca imaginaron que la chica tomara esa decisión, ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que no le importó ese privilegio... de hecho, nunca estuvo conforme de tenerlo, pues era la causa principal de su infelicidad, sólo por ser ese ángel perdió a su padre, su madre y Kaede... esos seres que de alguna u otra forma evitaban que ella tomara esa apariencia, con temor de que sufriera.

Su padre sobretodo ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir, por eso, junto con su esposa y Kaede... se conviritieron en una especie de sello que evitaría la desgracia pero… al final de cuentas, no se logró y ocurrió todo... por eso la chica no se sentía feliz y más, cuando tuvo que recordarlo todo, lo único que agradece a esos seres que siempre amó... era que, conoció a Sesshoumaru y con ello, ese bello sentimiento creció en su ser para amarlo, muy a pesar de que él fue el asesino de Hiro y la anciana.

Miroku, Kouga y Sango estaban sin palabras... observan como la chica perdía sus plumas y éstas, caían al cuerpo inerte de Sesshoumaru que lo cubrían lentamente.

Saya, al igual que Jaken y Myouga, esperaban el momento que ellos de nuevo fuesen felices, sabían que si Kagome perdía sus plumas, solo perdería esos poderes pero sus recuerdos serían tan frescos como siempre... eso si, nunca más podría ver al chico de la gran espada y al demonio de blanco.

Estaban cayendo las últimas plumas en el cuerpo del youkai, Kagome sentía un gran dolor el cual no podía soportar más... de pronto, deja caer el tridente y con ello, la última pluma azabache que llega a los suaves labios de Sesshoumaru.

Los seres divinos dejan el lugar... y con ello, se llevan a los demonios que formaban la barrera espiritual, esos mismo que Sesshoumaru llamó desde lo infiernos.

El cielo se aclara por completo, los humanos que sobrevivieron a eso, ven que la cuidad estaba destruida por completo; estaban felices de que estaban vivos... la barrera había desaparecido y Kouga, Sango y Miroku miran que había más personas que ellos.

Por otro lado, Kagome no puede más y cae rendida y sin conocimiento al suelo; sus amigos corren hacia ella, querían saber si estaba bien.

.-Kagome! Kagome! Estás bien?- pregunta Sango.

.-Descuiden... ella estará bien- comenta Jaken.

.-Después de todo, la ayudamos, no creen?- dice Kouga.

.-Si, todo será como antes... ya todo terminó...- comenta Miroku.

En el edificio, Bankotsu ya había recuperado el conocimiento y veía todo desde arriba; supo del sacrificio de Kagome y eso, le partía el corazón... pero le daba gusto que ella sería feliz con Sesshoumaru...

Y de ese modo, el astro rey salía lentamente, anunciando que todo había terminado y que todo volvería a ser tranquilo como antes, después de todo, el destino al que estaban enlazados ellos dos, se destruyó y, un nuevo destino les tenía preparados muchas cosas... su felicidad.

**Fin del capítulo XL**

Qué les pareció?... se que estuvo muy dramático porque no le faltó mucho para que Kagome se quitara la vida, los dioses por su lado, puedan que la feliciten y eso pero… la verdad les daba igual si ella se quitaba la vida o no; después de todo… Kagome tendrá de nuevo su felicidad pero, a costa de una vida humana como cualquiera. Los dioses al final la castigaron por matar a un humano, pero creo que eso a ella ya no le importó.

Con respecto a los amigos, ahora daré la explicación del porque ellos eran importantes:

_Se suponía que los dioses tenían previsto que Kagome y Sesshoumaru se enfrentaran y, el youkai perdiera ante el ángel pero… como Kagome no lo soportaría, pues… su destino final sería quitarse la vida (no se tenía previsto la muerte de Naraku y Kikyou); los amigos de Kagome simplemente evitaron que ese destino se cumpliera,… pues ellos no estaban involucrados con eso…_

Como explico esto, bueno… no se si ustedes saben o no, que si se mueve el pasado… por lógica el futuro o el presente será diferente al que se había previsto, así como nosotros somos los únicos que forjamos nuestro destino; bueno… yo lo que aquí quise dar a entender fue que, ya se tenía prevista una serie de sucesos entre Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Naraku y los guardianes, así como los familiares de la chica, es decir, un supuesto destino de ellos pero, ese destino no se esperó la aparición de seres como los amigos de Kagome, así como Kagura…

Los amigos de Kagome son como… un eslabón perdido de la cadena del destino ya previsto de los demás; al integrarse en la vida de la chica y al ser envueltos en todo lo que pasó, lentamente ese eslabón se adentró a la cadena y por lógica, se crea un cambio… y ese cambio, sencillamente fue el evitar que Kagome se quitara la vida, pues ellos, no lo iban a permitir aunque Sesshoumaru estuviese vivo o muerto; razón por la cual, Sesshoumaru y Kagome podrán vivir de nuevo.

Pues que creen? Este es el penúltimo capítulo de Eternity! No se pierdan el GRAN FINAL de esta historia! Veremos el destino final de ellos! Sobretodo de Sesshoumaru y Kagome! Así que no se lo pierdan! El 24 de febrero se publicará el final de esta historia!

Bueno,… por la falta de tiempecito n.nU solo les doy las gracias a todos ustedes por ser pacientes y seguir con el fic cada capítulo, su apoyo, sus reviews… todo GRACIAS! Y bueno pues nos veremos en la actualización final de esta historia!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	42. Epílogo

Epílogo: eternidad 

Mientras los días pasaban, la cuidad era reconstruida de nuevo, poco a poco todo estaba regresando a lo que era antes... sobretodo, se podía percibir la paz y la tranquilidad.

En un hospital de Tokio, una chica de cabellos azabaches dormía plácidamente en una cama; las sábanas blancas cubrían su recuperado cuerpo... tenía días que no despertaba, todo era gracias a lo que pasó y ese sacrificio que, hasta cierto punto, arriesgó su vida.

Lo que eran sus amigos, la visitaban todos los días y esperaban el momento que abriera sus ojos y, le dijeran que las cosas estaban ya muy bien.

En uno de esos días, ella lentamente los abre... sus bellos ojos cafés se abren lentamente al sentir los rayos anaranjados de un atardecer de otoño, no sabía donde estaba y eso la hace temer un poco, hasta que ve una cara conocida.

.-Miro...ku...- musita ella lentamente.

.-Kagome, has despertado!- dice él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

.-...donde...es..toy...y,... y él... Sesshoumaru?- pregunta ella al no ver la figura de él.

Miroku baja la mirada y Kagome se extraña a eso, no quería escuchar una mala noticia... pero siente las cálidas manos de su amigo.

.-El sigue vivo, pero... nadie sabe de él, ni en ese momento... cuando dejaste caer tu última pluma no supimos de él, pues te llevamos rapidamente al hospital… habías perdido mucha sangre- le explica el chico.

.-...entiendo... está vivo... me alegra- dice ella al mira hacia la ventana de esa habitación.

Después de todo, no estaba con ella... eso la ensombrece un poco pero, observa que la puerta de la habitación se abre de pronto; ahí estaban Sango, Kouga y Rin con un ramo de flores.

.-Amigos...- dice ella.

.-Al fin despertaste! Acaso invernaste?- le dice de broma Kouga.

.-No seas así Kouga, pasó por mucho y es normal que descansara!- le dice Sango molesta para acercarse a Miroku.

.-Qué bueno que estás mejor amiga!- le dice Rin al darle ese ramo de flores de diversos colores, los cuales Kagome acepta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Gracias Rin, me da gusto verte... amiga por siempre.

Cuando dice eso, Rin se extraña un poco... ella luego de todo; no recordaba que fue la chica más pequeña que vivió con Sesshoumaru en esos tiempos antiguos y que Kagome, fue la mujer que la hizo libre junto con las otras mujeres. La chica solo sonríe una vez más, dicíendole a la pequeña que la considera como una amiga de siempre... y que luego dice cosas sin sentido.

Todos ellos estaban contentos de ver a Kagome despierta, pues había pasado por mucho y después de todo ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Al mismo tiempo, todos lo celebran acompañándola en la habitación por eso, Rin era la única que no sabía nada de eso y era mejor, entre menos eran las personas que supieran el extraño suceso que ocurrió días atrás o mejor, lo que estuvo ocurriendo a lo largo de varios largos años.

.-Kami! Es muy tarde! Yo... debo retirarme!- dice de pronto Rin, lo que provoca una ligera tristeza por parte de Kagome.

.-Tan pronto?

.-Si, tengo unos asuntos por atender, estarás mañana en la oficina, ne?- dice ella y la chica asiente.

Cuando Rin sale de la habitación Kouga, se sienta en la cama de su amiga, ella los ve un poco extraños; quería saber que ocurrió en ese tiempo que estuvo sin conocimiento.

.-Verás Kagome, todo está regresando a la normalidad- comenta Sango- las personas para nada saben qué ocurrió con exactitud, eso sí, muchos muertos hubo...

.-Ya veo,... y Bankotsu, Saya...?- pregunta ella, tampoco entendía la razón por la cual, no estaban con ella.

.-..Kagome, ya sabías que al sacrificio de tus alas...- Kouga quería decirle pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Sabía que había algunos riesgos cuando se trataba de dar esas plumas negras pero ve que Miroku toma la palabra en el asunto.

.-Ellos están por aquí, pero... ya no puedes verlos, tus guardianes solo pueden ser vistos por ojos de personas poco ordinarias como nosotros o, como lo fuiste tú.

.-Nani?... ya veo, no podré verlos más?...- baja un poco la mirada.

.-Pero descuida! Ellos te seguirán cuidando!- dice de pronto Sango mientras le sonríe.

Igual Kagome se sentía mejor al escuchar que ellos dos estaban bien, sobretodo Bankotsu, pero le daba tristeza al mismo tiempo porque no los podría ver más, ni sentir su presencia...

En la terraza del edificio, Saya miraba atento ese atardecer mientras que Bankotsu tenía sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, se encontraba muy pensativo.

.-Después de todo... Kagome-san no podrá vernos más?... qué será de nosotros ahora?- comenta de pronto el demonio de ropas blancas, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

.-Seguirla protegiendo... hasta que nuestro día final llegue- responde al ver el Sol de ese atardecer.

.-...es mi imaginación o has olvidado lo que sientes por ella?

El chico sólo sonríe divertido, esas cosas no se olvidan con tanta facilidad pero entendía muy bien que deseaba todo lo mejor para Kagome... era su manera de mostrar que la quería mucho y, Kagome lo sabe muy bien; se sienta en la orilla de ese lugar y se acuesta boca arriba.

.-No importa que Kagome-san ya no nos vea, seguiré velando por ella... sin importar que pronto alguien más hará esa hermosa labor... después de todo, somos guardianes de su familia.

.-Que va! Kagome-san ha roto eso!... ya somos libres después de todo!- eran las palabras de un alegre Saya.

Así es, cuando Kagome dejó de ser ese ángel, el legado de los Higurashi igual llegó a su fín, pueda que con ella; esa familia pueda descansar al fin en paz. En el caso de los guardianes, ellos ya eran libres pero Bankotsu no le importaba en absoluto.

.-Ah chico, eres un caso perdido jejeje- sonríe Saya.

Y así, ellos dos se quedan mirando ese momento... hasta que el anochecer llegó.

Los días pasaban lentamente, meintras que la vida cotidiana de Kagome estaba de regreso; se encontraba en su casa y se sentía sola, sus guardianes la vigilaban desde lejos; observan que la chica después de todo deseaba saber de Sesshoumaru.

Nadie sabía realmente que fue de él, solo que seguía con vida... ni de sus guardianes sabían algo. Kagome se despertaba temprano para salir a trabajar y esperaba con ansias el hermoso día de ver a Miroku y a Sango casados... ya que a la semana que ella regresó a su casa, le anunciaron que contraerían nupcias en un mes.

Todo para ella era un poco extraño, parecía que estuvo bajo un sueño del cual en muchas ocasiones quiso despertar; ya nunca supo del lugar donde quedaron los cuerpos de Naraku y Kikyou; hasta cierto grado les daba las gracias por lo que pasó, también los odiaba porque por ellos, casi perdió al ser que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

De vez en cuando la chica visitaba la tumba de su padre Hiro y de Kaede, les dejaba algunos ramos de flores pero... en una de esas ocasiones, ella se queda extrañada; encuentra en ambas tumbas un pequeño ramo de claveles rojos... ella nunca dejaba esa clase de flores...

.-..._Sesshou… maru..._- piensa la chica de pronto, se da cuenta que había pasado ya un mes y no sabía nada de él, eso la hace sentir mal.

No dejaba de pensar en ningún momento en él, ya casi no recordaba su cálida piel rozar con la suya, de sentir esos carnosos y suaves labios suyos ni como la hacia suya en esas hermosas noches de Luna; cuando se baña observa que tenía aún esa cicatriz que Kikyou le provocó... solo estaba esa marca y en su espalda... el recuerdo que una vez tuvo alas...

Pasa más tiempo... y ve como su gran amigo Miroku y Sango se casaban, era todo tan bello… elegante, fue la más grande noticia de todo el país... y se sentía muy feliz de verlos juntos, ahora por el resto de sus vidas.

En el caso de Kouga, él decide dejar el país, fue algo muy triste para ellos pero sabían que era lo mejor para él; pues le traía malos recuerdos, ya que su familia fue asesinada por Naraku en ese mismo lugar... les dice a ellos que posiblemente, se verían de nuevo.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, cada uno de ellos se alejaba más de Kagome, era como si el eslabón que los mantenía unidos se rompiera y, cada fragmento toma un camino diferente. Rin por su lado, tiene un puesto mejor en otra cuidad y eso provoca la separación de ambas chicas…

Siempre caminaba sola, con la esperanza de ver a Sesshoumaru una vez más; decide ir a ver si estaba en ese departamento donde compartió parte de su vida con él.

Cuando llega, observa que estaba totalmente vacío... pues logra verlo por un pequeño agujero que había en ese lugar; ya no sabía ni que hacer, no tenía a casi nadie para que la ayudara... solo esperaba que él llegara por ella en cualquier instante, porque tenía ganas de buscarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar él, al igual que Jaken y Myouga.

Cuando pasaron seis meses, Kagome recibe la noticia que Miroku y Sango igual dejarían Japón, pues el chico había terminado ya su mandato y deseaba salir un poco de ese lugar junto con ella. De ese modo, sus dos últimos amigos se van de su lado, pero ella sabía que los volvería a ver un día.

Su vida humana continuaba como siempre, tranquila y sin nada fuera de lo común, tenía algunos pretendientes y siempre los rechazaba, ya que después de todo, sabía que vería en cualquier momento a Sesshoumaru.

Mientras pasaban los días, en su interior se perdía un poco esa pequeña esperanza, no lo veía, ni siquiera entre esa gente que pasaba de un lado a otro por las calles de Tokio, caminaba sin rumbo fijo... decía que era mejor olvidar todo y empezar desde cero; era joven, inteligente y de gran belleza... así como una vida muy cómoda.

Se sentía triste y ligeramente descepcionada, pensaba que los dioses hicieron algo para que impidiera verlo una vez más, ya no podía hacer más porque no tenía el poder y, ni la capacidad para lograrlo.

Continuaba su camino sola por esas concurridas calles de Tokio, pensando que después de todo, se sentía de nuevo sola, ya había pasado mucho y no ha vuelto a ver a Seshoumaru, pero de pronto, algo la deja paralizada.

_**Mou hitori de arukenai**_

_**toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite**_

_**Ah kizutsuku koto nante**_

**_nareta hazu dakedo ima wa..._**

_No puedo caminar más por mi cuenta_

_las alas del tiempo son muy fuertes_

_ah, debería usarlas_

_siendo herido, pero ahora..._

Ve hacia algunos metros de distancia a un ser que estaba de espalda, su largo cabello plateado estaba suelto y caía como cascada de nieve plateada; sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver si era verdad lo que estaba viendo.

De pronto, el ser siente la mirada de sorpresa de ella y gira su vista... era él, Kagome se sorprende al ver que estaba enfrente de ella, intenta de expresar su gran sorpresa y alegría con palabras pero no podía, su reacción era tal que, no movía ningún músculo.

Observa claramente como el youkai caminaba lentamente... vestía un traje gris perla y tenía abierta la camisa un poco, tenía sus bellos ojos ocultos con sus gafas, las cuales se quita y la mira, estaba enfrente de Kagome.

.-Sesshoumaru...eres tú?- su sorpresa era tal, pero siente como el youkai la abraza en ese mismo instante, las lágrimas no las contiene más y son derramadas.

.-Kagome, me da mucha felicidad verte de nuevo... – le decía en su oído con suavidad, la chica sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraza, éste se queda al principio extrañado pero sonríe.

.-...Yo... pensé, que nunca más... que nunca más te vería! Te extrañé Sesshoumaru!- decía entre sollozos.

El youkai lo entendía, y la abraza con más fuerza, ya no la dejaría de nuevo sola... estaba ahí, con ella para siempre.

.-No llores más, mi bello ángel... estaré contigo por siempre, eres lo más bello que tengo, te amo Kagome- le decía él con suaves palabras, mirándola con sus fríos ojos dorados.

.-…yo,...yo también te amo Sesshoumaru!... quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad! Vivir el resto de mi vida contigo...por siempre...

_**Ah kono mama dakishimete**_

_**nureta mama no kokoro o**_

_**kawari tsudzukeru kono toki ni**_

_**kawaranai ai ga aru nara**_

_Ah, justo como es_

_tener mi corazón aún húmedo_

_si el amor que existe no cambiara_

_de forma constante cambiando tiempos_

_**Will you hold my heart**_

_**namida uketomete**_

_**mou koware sou na All my heart**_

_Tendrás mi corazón,_

_y atrapar mis caricias?_

_todo mi corazón siento desbaratarse_

Y lo besa, la chica besa al youkai como nunca, él toma su rostro y le corresponde; ambos estaban felices de verse una vez más... de sentir sus labios, su piel, su aroma.

De nuevo estaban juntos, ya nadie más se atrevería de robarles esa grata felicidad que les daba verse y estar de nuevo unidos... después de mucho, serían felices...

Luego de ese bello beso, el youkai toma la mano de Kagome y ésta le sonríe, una de las cosas que Sesshoumaru amaba de esa mujer era su sonrisa y se van los dos, por las calles de esa cuidad... hacia lo que sería una nueva felicidad para ambos, para el youkai y para ella, que fue en un pasado un ángel.

_**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**afureru omoi dake ga**_

_**hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu**_

_**Oh, tell me why**_

Por siempre amor, por siempre sueño

oh, dime por que

emociones solo pasan

intensamente y tranquilamente en esos tiempos

_**All I see is blue in my heart**_

Veo todo azul en mi corazón

_**Will you stay with me**_

_**kaze ga sugisaru made**_

_**mata afuredasu All my tears**_

_Si estarás conmigo_

_tanto como el viento fluye?_

_todas mis caricias vuelan de nuevo_

_**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**kono mama soba ni ite**_

_**yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete**_

_**Oh Stay with me**_

_Por siempre amor, por siempre sueño_

_quédate por mi, justo como es_

_teniendo mi corazón que vibra en el alba_

_oh quédate conmigo_

Los años pasan... los dos eran más que felices, nunca imaginaron que estaban juntos, sin nada y nadie lo evitara; ya no habia profecía alguna que los destinaba a separarse, a quitarse la vida... ni personas que no aceptaban su relación.

Sesshoumaru seguía siendo el youkai de siempre, sólo que no usaba sus poderes... ya no era necesario, ni tenía sentido serguirlo haciendo porque había encontrado esa felicidad que siempre le fue negada... Kagome por su lado, era ya solo una humana, cuya vida pasaba lentamente y se mostraba en su rostro, y en sus ojos.

En una de esas ocasiones,... sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, mientras que sus respiraciones eran un poco entrecortadas. Yacían en su cama… acostados y solo una delgada sábana ocultaba sus cuerpos.

.-...verdad que no me dejarás? Sesshoumaru?- pregunta de pronto Kagome, jugueteaba un poco con los cabellos plateados de él, éste se deleitaba una vez más con su suave aroma, pero se extraña ante la pregunta de esa humana.

.-Por qué lo preguntas- dice él.

.-...ya sabes... mi condición...- esconde su rostro en el pecho del youkai y éste acaricia su cabeza lentamente.

.-Descuida, siempre estaré a tu lado pero, me esperarás?

Con eso, Kagome decide verlo a los ojos, de adentrarse en ese oro que la miraba fijamente, siempre tenía una mirada ligeramente fría pero lo entendía a la perfección.

.-Claro... te estaré esperando, no me importa cuanto tiempo pase... te estaré esperando...

Y unen sus labios en un bello beso, mientras que ambos se quedan ahí... cayendo en el sueño, sabían que sería un nuevo día más, donde solo estaban ellos y nadie más.

Los años pasan y llega el triste momento en que Kagome deja el mundo... su vida había llegado a su fin y eso, causó una gran tristeza en el youkai; esa era la más grande separación que ambos podían tener... él era un youkai y su raza, suele vivir mucho más que otro ser vivo, mientras que un humano, la vida era corta.

_**Ah subete ga owareba ii**_

_**owari no nai kono yoru ni**_

_**Ah ushinau mono nante**_

_**nani mo nai anata dake**_

_Ah, no puedo pensar que todo terminó_

_en esta noche sin ti termina_

_ah, pude perder nada_

_todo lo que tengo eres tú_

_**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**kono mama soba ni ite**_

_**yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete**_

_Por siempre amor, por siempre sueño_

_quédate por mi, justo como es_

_teniendo mi corazón que vibra en el alba_

Se sentía muy mal... la veía, en esa lápida y sus ojos mostraban algunas lágrimas, era la segunda vez que el youkai las derramaba; puesto que estaba solo,… ella y sus guardianes ya no estaban...

Fue feliz en todo ese tiempo que estuvo con Kagome, pero se lamentaba ser un youkai... era un golpe muy fuerte al saber que Kagome había muerto, de forma natural pero así lo hizo.

Mientras se encuentra en su tumba, recuerda como lentamente la veía envejecer, algo muy normal en los humanos, observaba en cada momento como sus hermosos cabellos azabaches perdían su color... mostrando un gris aperlado, como su hermoso rostro se llenaba de esos vestigios de la vejez, pero… seguía conservando esa frescura en sus ojos, en ese color chocolate que lo hechizaban; en cambio, los cambios que él sufría eran diferentes, solo su rostro mostraba mayor madurez...

Tenía sus pensamientos perdidos en esos recuerdos, estaría en sus últimos días en la tierra vagando en la soledad de su ser pero, con el hermoso recuerdo de Kagome en su corazón. Ya casi no usaba su apariencia verdadera, se había acostumbrado a vivir como un humano, Kagome así se lo enseñó.

Deja en esa hermosa lápida una rosa roja, mientras manda un beso a ella, el último... y se da media vuelta, seguiría viviendo... hasta el momento que igual sintiera la verdadera muerte... para verla de nuevo.

Desde ese momento, nadie más volvió a saber de Sesshoumaru... ni los amigos de Kagome, se dice que vagó por casi todo el mundo conociendo todo lo que los humanos habían creado y al mismo tiempo, deseaba saber si había más seres de su tipo que se escondían en los lugares más remotos del mundo. Descubre que él, ya era el único youkai que quedaba en ese mundo, en esa época...

Por las noches, siempre se detenía en su largo viaje sólo para ver la Luna, ese astro que sale por las noches: era plateada y redonda...

.-_Kagome..._- eran las palabras del youkai, siempre la tenía en su mente, después de todo, estaba tranquilo porque ella lo está esperando, cuando su momento final igual llegue...

Y desaparece por completo del mundo; ya nadie más tuvo la oportunidad de verlo... sólo se dice que por las noches una silueta imponente aparecía, en espera de ver a Kagome, de su bello ángel...

_**Ah Will you stay with me**_

_**kaze ga sugisaru made**_

_**mou dare yori mo soba ni**_

_Ah, te quedarás conmigo_

_tanto como el viento fluye?_

_no quiero a nadie más por mi lado_

Un hermoso lugar... donde las sakura siempre florecen, donde no existe el invierno, donde no existe la oscuridad, solo la luz existe y nada más... no existe la tristeza, solo la felicidad...

Lentamente camina un hermoso ser, de largos cabellos plateados que caen como cascada; tenía en sus mejillas y en sus manos unas marcas, así como en su frente, una luna creciente. Sus pasos eran seguros y miraba hacia delante, no miraba hacia otro lado.

De pronto, se detiene... pues ve que alguien, luego de mucho tiempo lo esperaba; observa que era una silueta fememina que vestía un hermoso kimono de color azul, con adornos violetas y su cabello azabache se encontraba suelto.

Hay algo que deja más sorprendido a ese ser de larga cola blanca que la tenía en su hombro; mira que en las manos de esa persona tenía una joya que reconoce a la perfección... era ella.

.-...sabía que estarías aquí... mi amado, Sesshoumaru...- eran las palabras de una mujer de ojos cafés, lo mira con ternura, amor... y felicidad.

.-Kagome...estamos juntos de nuevo...- observa que Kagome mientras le sonríe, le da su mano; como diciendo que la siguiera.

Y toma su mano, pero la acerca a ella para verla de nuevo... era la misma joven que conoció en esos tiempos antiguos, el ser que amó en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro que les esperó.

.-Estaré contigo por siempre...- le dice él.

.-Por toda la eternidad...

.-Así como nuestro amor será... eterno, ne?- musita Sesshoumaru.

.-...si, te amaré siempre, eternamente...mi amado Sesshoumaru- le responde con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru la besa ligeramente, era su forma de decir que él igual la amará por siempre; queda a su lado y los dos caminan lentamente…

En el instante que las sakura caían, los pétalos rosados eran testigos de ese momento, de cómo dos seres caminaban, tomados de la mano y mirándose uno al otro;... hacia el camino que los llevaría a esa felicidad, hacia el lugar donde sólo existe una palabra:

_**Eternidad**_

_**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**kore ijou arukenai**_

_**Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true**_

_**oshiete ikiru imi o**_

_Por siempre amor, por siempre sueño_

_no puedo caminar más_

_oh, dime por que, oh dime verdad_

_enséñame el significado de vivir_

_**Forever Love Forever Dream**_

_**afureru namida no naka**_

_**kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made**_

_**Forever Love**_

_Por siempre amor, por siempre sueño_

_sin caricias volando_

_sólo estaciones brillantes cambian eternamente_

_por siempre amor_

**_Título:_** _Forever Love_

**_Artista:_** _X-Japan_

**_Traducción:_** _Bunny Saito_

**Owari**

Buaaa! Y luego de un año, Eternity ha llegado a su fin! T.T ah kami, la verdad que me emociona y me llena de orgullo llegar a este final!

A todos quiero darles las GRACIAS! Puesto que ha sido un proyecto que se llevó mucho tiempo en ser realizado y publicado,… pero lo más importante hace sido que ustedes, lectores, lo han seguido poco a poco…

La verdad no imaginaba que esta historia gustara a muchos, espero que este final sea un deleite como lo fue el resto de la historia…

Creo que muchos se dieron cuenta que en este epílogo, prácticamente están ausentes los diálogos y me enfoqué mucho en la narración como tal; pienso que fue lo mejor, porque simplemente habló del destino final de todos ellos,…

En fin, no se que más decir! Creo que de nuevo GRACIAS, por su apoyo, sus reviews, algunas de sus conversaciones (para aquellos que tomaron mi mail para conocerme y saber un poquito más de Eternity XD), sus ideas, pero sobretodo, que siguieron este fic… a lo mejor a muchos no los veía y de repente aparecen pero, no importa; a mí, realmente me llena de alegría que se acerquen al fic… el dejar reviews es como un extra pero, el simple hecho de elegir Eternity y leerlo un poco, con eso me doy por satisfecha porque se que llamó su atención…

Bua, me dan ganas hasta de llorar, coloqué la canción de la película de X-1999,… creo que muchos ya la conocen n.nU, a esta si le agregué traducción y todo, creo que les deberé por siempre la de Poinsettia (la canción que canta Kagome en el Tsuioku-hen n.nUUU)…

Mmm como un dato extra, les diré que Eternity al inicio iba a tener un final diferente; se supone que Sesshoumaru SI se moría, y Kagome seguía su vida pero con un hijo de ellos… mmm la verdad que no le faltó mucho para que fuera definitivo, pero… a la última hora apareció este y creo que fue el mejor, o qué dicen ustedes?

Otro dato curioso, es la canción… y fue muy reciente, porque desde un inicio iba a ser _Forever_ _Love_ pero, hace poco escuché la canción _Eternal_ que es una canción de Ai no Kusabi (es un yaoi, kawaii pero, una hermosa triste historia…) y estuve por colocar esa pero,… la falta de tiempo me impidió hacerlo y bueno, dejé la de X-Japan n.n.

Algo que dejaré como un misterio (tengo ese mal hábito XD) es, ¿qué hizo Sesshoumaru en el tiempo que no vio a Kagome, luego de regresar a la vida?... eso, yo se los dejo a su imaginación…

Es momento de decir adiós, pero no para siempre… puesto que ya está en camino un nuevo proyecto,… será muy tranquilo, puesto que quiero darme un descanso luego de estar publicando todo un año _Eternity_, en fin… a todos les agradezco su apoyo y seguimiento, y nos veremos pronto!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
